


Slam dunk.

by DADKE



Series: Slam dunk (series). [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 156,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DADKE/pseuds/DADKE
Summary: Luego de su enfrentamiento en la cancha, Eve queda anonadada con el talento de Oksana. Ella le ofrece ir por el campeonato regional contra Carolyn y los Wings, últimos campeones. Eve tendrá que lidiar entre sus presiones y cómo ayudar a su mejor jugadora a destacarse, teniendo en cuenta su vida de clase baja y los problemas que eso conlleva.
Relationships: Elena Felton/Kenny Stowton, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Slam dunk (series). [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058180
Comments: 318
Kudos: 110





	1. Piloto.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación del "One shot" que escribí hace unos días con el mismo nombre (Es mejor si lo leen antes de leer esto). Creo que hay mucho por explorar entre una relación profesor-atleta. En fin, díganme qué opinan, ¿De acuerdo? Gracias!

Oksana abrió la caja y vio unas zapatillas Adidas Crazy Heat color negras y púrpuras. Su mandíbula se deslizó y levantó su mirada atónita a Eve que observaba la situación tranquila. Había pedido un frapuccino para mitigar la ola de calor que agobiaba a Londres. Oksana bebía su agua con hielo en una taza. Ambas estaban sentadas en una de las pocas mesas libres del Starbucks en los quince minutos de descanso de la jugadora.

"Son preciosas." Le dijo la rubia.

"¿Te gustan? Creo que son tu talla."

"Oh no. No puedo aceptarlas. No puedo pagártelas."

"No necesito que lo hagas. Son un regalo." Eve dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida. Oksana miró pensativamente el par de zapatillas.

"En mi país esto tiene un nombre, uno no muy agradable."

Eve pensó esa última línea y abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente.

"¡Oh no! ¡Por favor no!" Soltó una carcajada para distender sus nervios y los ajenos mirando cómo la rubia fruncía su ceño notando su confusión, algo incrédula. "No por favor, no lo tomes como un soborno para que te unas a mi equipo. ¡En absoluto! Son tuyas. Puedes cambiarlas si lo deseas."

"¿Y por qué me las regalarías de todas maneras?"

"¿Acaso no es un poco obvio el motivo? Eres una jugadora increíble. Las mereces." Oksana le dedicó una sonrisa triste y cerró la caja. Largó un suspiro antes de responder.

"Lamento decepcionarte pero dejé el basketball." Eve alzó sus cejas.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Oksana no se animó a levantar la mirada de la caja para responderle. "¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinte?"

"Veintiún años."

"¿Eres una broma? ¿Por qué dejarías el basketball tan temprano?"

"Ahora mismo no es una necesidad." Oksana dirigió una mirada al mostrador del Starbucks donde debería estar atendiendo gente y volvió con Eve que le daba una sonrisa burlona. "Me encantaría pero... simplemente no puedo." Cerró la caja y volvió a meterla en su bolsa. Eve supo que la bolsa plástica iba a ir para su lado en retorno.

"Mira, mira." Eve alzó una mano al aire para que se detuviera negando con su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados. "Si tu problema es realmente que no quieres unirte a mi equipo, lo acepto. Pero si tu verdadero problema es que no puedes encajar en un equipo porque no sabes manejar tu destrezas en conjunto, puedo ayudarte con ello." Los ojos de Oksana se abrieron de par en par. "Raymond es un idiota porque no sabe controlar esas cosas en la cancha, pero yo sí."

Un silencio incómodo se esparció y ambas se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos. Oksana mordía su labio inferior y miraba la bolsa con melancolía mientras Eve regalaba una mirada especuladora. Ella sabía bien que la libertad era lo mejor que podía hacer, debía apostar a ello.

"Hagamos algo, ¿Quieres?" Eve se levantó de la mesa mientras tomaba su café helado. "Piénsalo, ¿De acuerdo? Queda en ti. Éste martes, mañana, el entrenamiento se va a realizar a partir de las ocho de la noche. Estás invitada a probar el entrenamiento." Eve volteó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. Luego de cinco pasos miró por encima de su hombro derecho y vio cómo Oksana no había retirado sus ojos de ella. "Es una linda oportunidad para que las pruebes. Te espero."

Eve se dirigió a su casa a paso firme. Para ella la batalla había sido ganada y algo muy dentro suyo le decía que Oksana iba a asistir al entrenamiento.

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche. La rusa se dirigió a los vestuarios para sacarse su delantal y ponerse una remera sin mangas. Forzó un poco la bolsa con la caja dentro para que pudiese entrar en su mochila. Subió a su bicicleta y se dirigió a su casa a las afueras de Londres. Disfrutó durante el viaje el viento que golpeaba su cara mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían a esa mujer. Las calles estaban algo desiertas para ser un lunes, con la ola de turistas que recibía Londres habitualmente.

La ciudad de Newham al este de la ciudad de Londres se encontraba a treinta minutos de bicicleta y para Oksana era más divertido bajar el tiempo a veinte minutos. Frenó su bicicleta a mitad de cuadra donde una casa de una sola planta algo descuidada la esperaba. Cruzó el umbral y dejó su bicicleta a un lado sobre el pasillo de entrada, donde un vaho a nicotina la recibió un metro más adentro. Como cada vez que llegaba a su casa cambió su respiración por la boca para evitar el olor que le producía dolor de cabeza. 

Entró sigilosamente cruzando un pequeño comedor con apenas tres sillas y una pequeña mesa. Algunos platos se asomaban por encima de la pileta de la cocina, Oksana intentaba mantener el mayor orden en la casa. Lo poco que tenía, lo cuidaba. Siguió sigilosamente hasta encontrar el sofá con la televisión susurrando un partido de fútbol de la semana. El Chelsea estaba ganando por dos goles contra el Newcastle.

Oksana calmó su paso mirando el cuerpo inerte de Konstantin sobre el sofá iluminado en su mayoría de color verde por el televisor. Fijó sus ojos por sobre su pecho que levemente fluctuaba, lo rodeaban algunas botellas de cerveza vacías a sus pies. Hizo dos pasos más hasta alcanzar el apoyabrazos izquierdo donde descansaba el control remoto del televisor y lo apagó. Apenas una débil luz del pasillo iluminaba la escena. Suspiró sutilmente y se guió hacia una pequeña habitación en la parte trasera cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente casi sin emitir sonido, el día anterior había podido arreglar el ruido que desprendía la bisagra cuando se abría.

Quitó la mochila de su espalda y la apoyó sobre la cama individual que estaba pegada a uno de los límites de la habitación. Mientras se sentaba sobre ésta y apoyaba su columna contra la pared cerrando sus ojos y volviendo su respiración a la nariz, ya sin rastro de olor a cigarrillo barato en el aire. A ella le agradaba tener este momento de paz, aprovechando el silencio que no le proporciona su trabajo ni la calle al momento de pedalear. En ocasiones los vecinos gritaban o provocaban disturbios a altas horas de la noche, pero generalmente Oksana ya estaba sumida en sus sueños cuando ocurría. El barrio era una de las cosas que odiaba de su vida y sabía que, por ahora, no podía cambiarlo.

Abrió sus ojos mirando por el rabillo y encontrando su mochila. La tomó y despacio quitó la bolsa la plástica con la caja dentro. Volvió a ver el par de zapatillas. 'Madre de Dios, son preciosas' pensó. Oksana creía que, aún con la débil luz de calle que entraba desde su ventana, podía admirarlas mejor que en el café. Sacó el zapato derecho y estiró los cordones junto con la lengueta. Se sacó su zapato algo desgastado y se puso el tenis. La horma era apenas un poco más grande que su pie pero Oksana sabía que esos pocos centímetros estaban justificados, aún faltaba ponerse otro par de medias para amortiguar la fricción generada por los movimientos familiares del basketball.

Sentada perdió su mirada en sus pies. El izquierdo con su zapatilla 'Superga' barata que usaba en el trabajo, el derecho con el impecable tenis negro y púrpura que brillaba en la oscuridad. Giró hacia la derecha sobre el eje de su trasero para acostarse en la cama, que ya quedaba chica ante su estatura. Los pies estaban por encima del nivel del colchón apoyados sobre un pequeño barral. Miró por un rato más su extremo mientras cruzaba más pensamientos respecto a ella. Esa mujer con la que había soñado algunas veces desde hace unos meses. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, no lo necesitaba.

Giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda. Allí sobre la pared descansaba su bolso de basketball. Desde el partido de playoffs no lo había tocado. Se había divertido demasiado aquél día pero Konstantin ya no tenía un trabajo fijo y sus contactos no eran los más transparentes. El precario trabajo de Oksana mantenía el alquiler de la pequeña casa y las necesidades básicas, aunque siendo honesta con ella misma, aprovechaba algunos días de su trabajo para poder comer algo de la cocina, lo que sobrara. De esa manera ahorraba algo de su sueldo que iba destinado otras cosas básicas como ropa o algún que otro parche en su bicicleta. Volvió su cara al techo de su habitación.

Recordó que la cubierta delantera estaba algo baja. Mañana tendría que ir a inflarla, ya hacía bastante tiempo que no lo hacía.

Mañana tendría que ordenar y limpiar su casa a primera hora.

Mañana tendría que levantar a su tío Konstantin de su resaca.

Mañana tendría que ir a trabajar desde el mediodía hasta la noche.

Mañana tendría la oportunidad de ver la pelota naranja una vez más.

Oksana no sabe ni se dio cuenta cuando cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el sueño. Ella ninguna noche lo hacía.

Kenny llevaba ocho meses de novio con Elena, y Elena llevaba dos años en la universidad estudiando kinesiología. Con sus horarios raros los dos se complementaban de buena manera para poder verse en medio del día, sobretodo este último tiempo en donde no se encontraban en el club para entrenar o para algún partido.

Eve había sido muy clara cuando Kenny le contó respecto de su relación con Elena. "Si baja el rendimiento, será tu culpa. Si se pelean y está de mal humor, será tu culpa. Si se lesiona, será tu culpa. Ten cuidado con lo que haces." Las palabras de la entrenadora resonaban en su cabeza frecuentemente y cada vez que había una discusión de por medio él intentaba remediarlo antes de la siguiente visita al club, cualquiera sea el evento.

El martes a las siete de la noche Kenny se adelantó en ir al club para el primer día de entrenamiento de pre-temporada. Tenía preparado una buena rutina de ejercicios para sus jugadoras ampliando su resistencia y musculatura. Cargaba su mochila con algo de ropa de entrenamiento que había tenido durante el día, mientras caminaba a la cancha por los pasillos internos del club. Con su mano derecha manipulaba su celular mandándole un texto a Elena, ella llegaría un poco antes del horario límite que había puesto Eve.

Cuando el preparador físico abrió la puerta de la cancha se sorprendió de ver todas las luces prendidas. Alzó su mirada al estadio y encontró a Eve de espaldas apretando una pelota de basketball, controlando su presión y picándola. A su lado el inflador y un bolsón lleno de pelotas, todas para el entrenamiento de hoy. Kenny hacía ya dos años que trabajaba junto a Eve. Éste era su tercer año junto a ella y ya la conocía. De hecho, en una de las pocas salidas que habían podido tener luego de algún triunfo ajustado esos que Eve odiaba y a la vez amaba, ella le había confesado que él tenía una forma de ser que se adaptaba y se complementaba perfectamente. Necesitaba los silencios, los gritos y el profesionalismo en la cantidad y tiempo justos que Kenny sabía cuándo y cómo aplicar. 

Cuando hizo algunos pasos más cerca de la entrenadora su lenguaje corporal demostraba nerviosismo. Una de las cosas que Kenny rara vez veía en ella eran los nervios, incluso en las situaciones más adversas o teniendo a Carolyn en el banquillo de los oponentes. Eve era una mujer muy segura de su basketball. La última vez que el entrenador la había visto así fue en aquel primer partido de los playoffs hace unos meses atrás. Luego de que una rubia con el número 7 en la espalda y pecho más un rengueo constante había presionado a Eve para que tomara decisiones al filo de la derrota.

"¿Quieres que me retire y te encargas de la preparación física también?" Eve volteó crispando su espalda ante el susto que Kenny le había dado. La puerta había golpeado cuando el entró y ella no se había volteado en su momento lo cual le indicó que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Le dedicó una leve sonrisa cuando lo vio. "¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estoy despedido?"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?" Juntó sus cejas mientras dejaba caer la bola y tomaba una nueva del bolso para inflarla a la presión correcta.

"Eve, generalmente yo soy el encargado de la presión de las pelotas y, más allá de lo rígida que eres, es temprano para que estés aquí." Eve frunció sus labios.

"¿Y tú que haces aquí a ésta hora?"

"He salido antes del gimnasio para poder preparar todo para el primer día. Tengo una buena rutina que encontré y va a ayudar a las jugadoras con la resistencia. Debo hacer algunas marcas con cinta y eso. Ya me conoces."

"Cierto." Eve empezó a presionar el inflador.

"¿Quieres que yo lo haga?"

"No, yo puedo."

Kenny tomó asiento en el banquillo a un metro de distancia mientras miraba la tensa Eve inflar todas las bolas, e incluso algunas las revisó dos hasta tres veces.

"¿Quieres contarme que te sucede?" Eve volvió a mirarlo con sus cejas alzadas mientras despegaba el pico del balón de sus manos.

"¿Cuál es el problema de que esté haciendo esto? Pareces como si estuvieses viendo un fantasma o estemos a cinco segundos de ganar el campeonato."

"Esto es más aterrorizante Eve. Nunca haz inflado los balones. Luces nerviosa." La entrenadora despidió el balón con fuerza hacia un costado agotando el restante de su paciencia.

"Pues no lo estoy."

Mientras Kenny preparaba las estaciones de ejercicios sobre la cancha algunas jugadoras empezaban a llegar y a prepararse los vendajes con zapatillas deportivas livianas. Los trabajos de la preparación física nunca conllevaban ejercicios de fricción más que algunas esgrimas en defensa o movimientos laterales en posición defensiva. Eve mientras tomaba algunas notas sobre su libro dirigía algunas miradas nerviosas para el lado de la puerta. Kenny la había sorprendido varias veces ante el movimiento.

El reloj marcaba las ocho en punto de la noche. El día no había sido tan caluroso como los anteriores. Eve hechó una mirada fugaz a Kenny y él se la devolvió.

"¡Empiecen a trotar!"

La modalidad era siempre la misma. Kenny controlaba el habla baja durante el trote ya que muchas de las chicas aprovechaban para ponerse al día sin perder la concentración, mientras Eve a un costado ya ideaba los ejercicios en base a la cantidad de jugadoras. 

Comparativamente al año pasado Eve había perdido tres jugadoras de reserva. Algo dentro de ella sabía que no iban a continuar éste año y, francamente, a veces se olvidaba de sus nombres en los entrenamientos. La entrenadora sabía que no podían seguir el ritmo y se iban con mala cara de los entrenamientos. Buenas noticias para ella.

Veinte minutos de corridas alrededor de la cancha de las nueve jugadoras. Muchas de ellas ya jadeaban fuera del estado físico deseado para poder empezar la temporada. La mirada de Eve se hacía intermitente entre las jugadoras y la puerta.

Treinta minutos. Kenny tocó su silbato. "Estiren." Comandó. Eve se acercó al círculo que habían armado mientras en el suelo estiraban cuádriceps. Elena era la que mejor estado tenía, por fuera de la temporada ella salía a correr con Kenny y tiraba al aro aunque su agenda era apretada por causa de sus estudios intensivos en la universidad. Desde el piso alzó la mirada por un sonido metálico leve apenas audible, levantó su mirada hacia la puerta.

"Me lleva el diablo." Dijo abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Kenny y Eva la siguieron con la mirada.

Una sutil, asustadiza y sonrojada Oksana abría la puerta y la cerraba a sus espaldas con su remera básica azul oscuro y sus pantalones cortos blancos con una sutil calza negra debajo. Su infaltable bolso deportivo cruzaba de su hombro izquierdo a su cadera derecha. Todo el equipo se giró para verla entrar y quedarse parada frente a la puerta.

Eve vio sus pies negros y púrpuras y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios. Los ojos de Oksana giraron a su alrededor contemplando el estadio iluminado y deteniéndose en algunos carteles con la inscripción de "Sharks" y su correspondiente animal de color rojo. Eve pudo jurar que si apagaba las luces esos ojos avellana iluminarían el estadio de igual manera que ahora. Su corazón comenzó a mostrar las consecuencias de la situación y ahora ya rebotaba contra su esternón.

"Buenas noches." Soltó con una leve sonrisa mientras su atención se dirigía a Eve. Aún seguía congelada en su lugar, esperando la aprobación y la orden para continuar sus pasos.

El cerebro de Eve le ganó la batalla al corazón esta vez.

"Llegas tarde. No voy a volver a tolerarlo."


	2. Comienza de nuevo.

Oksana tensó cada uno de sus músculos mirando a Eve que le dedicaba un rostro severo con su sonrisa inicial ya consumida.

"Puedes dejar tus cosas allí." Señaló el banquillo donde descansaban los bolsos y mochilas de las otras jugadoras.

Elena aún no había podido cerrar su boca y Kenny no salía de su asombro.

"Bueno, eso sí es una sorpresa." Gemma alzó la voz mientras relajaba su pierna izquierda y doblaba su derecha, estirando su cuádriceps. Le dedicaba un rostro de fascinación mientras Oksana se acercaba con pasos cuidadosos y sus brazos por detrás, parándose al lado de Eve. "Bienvenida."

El resto del equipo resonó en eco saludando a la rubia.

"Buenas noches a todas. Soy Oksana Astankova, un placer." Dejó escapar un suave suspiro notando una leve agitación, y bajó su mirada a penas por encima de su línea para encontrar los ojos de Eve a su lado. "Perdón, hice lo más rápido que pude..."

"Eve." Llenó ante el hueco de la jugadora. "Eve Polastri. Ven conmigo unos minutos mientras ellas estiran."

Se alejaron al banco de titulares donde la entrenadora tenía sus anotadores y su mochila. Tomaron asiento y Eve le dedicó una mirada general a la jugadora.

Tenía el pelo suelto, rubio, apenas algún rastro de sudor en su frente mientras recuperaba su aliento. Miraba con atención como el resto de las jugadoras la observaban como si fuese la mismísima Michael Jordan mujer. Brotaba alguna que otra risa entre ellas mientras Kenny indicaba el cambio de estiramiento a aductores.

"¿Por qué te quedan grandes las zapatillas?"

La voz de Eve sacó de sus pensamientos a Oksana que seguía mirando cómo estiraban las chicas sonriéndoles. Miró a la entrenadora sorprendida y luego su calzado.

"Son un poco grandes. Creí que poniéndome mis dos pares de medias alcanzaría para que entren perfecto pero al parecer no es suficiente. Me siento cómoda igualmente." Oksana dejó de hablar cuando Eve le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

"¿Dos pares de medias?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Su rostro se había vuelto serio.

"Todo tiene de malo. Aguarda aquí."

Eve se retiró de la cancha. En la habitación contigua había algunos lockers reservados para algunos profesores del club. Los casilleros no eran muchos y en la tercer línea en la parte superior tenía un pequeño candado. Eve movió algunos números y lo abrió. Dentro había un par de zapatillas, algunos libros y accesorios. Entre ellos sus vendas y medias negras de grosor. Las mantenía limpias dentro de un bolso pequeño, listas para cuando Eve quisiera practicar un poco y quitarse el óxido.

Retornó junto a Oksana y alzó su cara hacia Kenny al centro de la cancha. "¡Kenny ven!" Trotó ligeramente hasta acercárseles mientras Eve le dirigía las medias y las vendas. "¿Puedes vendarla? Enséñale."

La técnica se fue con las jugadoras mientras terminaban de estirar. Kenny tomó asiento al lado de la jugadora y golpeó con su palma su muslo. Oksana alzó su pie y lo apoyó sobre él. Le desató el tenis y quitó también ambas medias, ante esto le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Qué hay de malo con mis dos medias?" Le dijo la rubia en titubeando entre tono serio pero con algo de gracia de fondo.

"Las jugadoras no usan dos medias. Se vendan con esto." Alzó ante ella una venda elástica de unos diez centímetros de altura enrollada. "Soy Kenny por cierto. Un gusto. Soy el preparador físico del equipo."

"Gusto en conocerte." Devolvió una cálida sonrisa mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos por detrás de la línea del torso, estirándose mejor.

"¿Eres rusa?"

"¿Mis erres no son lo suficientemente fuertes para ti?" Ambos soltaron pequeñas risas.

Kenny le explicó paso por paso cómo enrollar la venda alrededor de su planta, luego yendo hacia el tobillo y trabando el vendaje. Siempre en dirección a la parte interna del pie para evitar torceduras. Oksana alzaba su cabeza para admirar los movimientos y casi no parpadeaba mientras su boca formaba una pequeña 'o'. Le puso la media negra que Eve le había dado junto a las vendas y ató su calzado.

"Eres el juguete nuevo hoy. ¿Jamás te habías vendado de esta manera?" El tono de voz denotaba incredulidad.

"No, jamás." Respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza y daba una sonrisa tímida. Mientras acercaba el otro pie sobre el regazo de Kenny. "Ella es dura, ¿Verdad? ¿Me arrepentiré de estar aquí?" Dijo mientras meneo su cabeza hacia el lado de Eve.

"Es dura, sí. Pero es muy buena entrenadora. Te hará sufrir pero te hará mejorar sin lugar a dudas." Hizo un silencio antes de entrar a su trabajo. "¿Te haz ejercitado desde aquel partido?"

"Si te refieres a entrenar basketball entonces no. Solo ando en mi bicicleta hacia mi trabajo."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Treinta minutos por tramo. Una hora en total. Este club me queda bastante cómodo para volver a casa." Oksana revisó su entorno. "Oye, ¿Puedes darme algún consejo antes de comenzar a entrenar?" Kenny soltó una pequeña carcajada.

"Solo... aguanta. Es probable que al final de la noche quieras revolearle alguna pelota en la cabeza."

La simple idea asustó a Oksana. Era difícil sacarla de sus casillas. 'Es solo una prueba' se repitió a sí misma dentro de su mente. Algunas jugadoras ya estaban listas para la siguiente serie de ejercicios.

"Quisiera ser tan buena como ella." Le hizo una mueca señalando a Elena que calentaba sus hombros haciendo nados.

"Ella es lo que es por Eve. La moldeó a lo que es hoy." Kenny ya terminaba con su segundo pie mientras ponía su tenis.

"Tuve que hacer trampa para ganarle la última pulseada." El entrenador alzó su mirada sorprendido.

"¿Trampa?" Oksana le dedicó un rostro afligido, mostrando su vergüenza ante lo ocurrido.

"Movió sus pies en el aire buscando el contacto para que le cobraran falta a Elena porque no tenía rango de tiro." Eve estaba relativamente cerca para capturar la última parte de la conversación. Oksana se giró asustada. "Sucio. Inteligente pero sucio. ¿Listo?"

Kenny asintió mientras se dirigía hacia las demás jugadoras. Oksana se integró frente a la técnica.

"¿Cómo se siente eso?" Preguntó mientras la jugadora se miraba los pies.

"Seguro." Hacía pequeñas flexiones con su tobillo hacia un lado y hacia otro. "Te lavaré las vendas y las medias." Dijo mientras buscaba los ojos de su entrenadora.

"Son tuyas. Quédatelas."

"¿Otro soborno para que me quede y me tortures a tu antojo?" Una sonrisa burlona se deslizó por la comisura mientras Eve la miró de manera severa.

"¿Así que te han dicho que torturo?" Miró fugazmente por encima de su hombro a Kenny que organizaba las jugadoras a las estaciones de trabajo. "Prepárate entonces. Y átate el pelo."

Las estaciones comprendían abdominales, flexiones de brazos, algunos ejercicios de defensa y algunas corridas de explosión. Otros treinta minutos de ejercicios consumidos. Mientras tanto Eve a un costado terminaba de idear el entrenamiento y el plan de jugadas que venía ideando desde hacía semanas. Cada año ella cambiaba los nombres o agregaba más movimientos. Una vez terminados los trabajos físicos las jugadoras se acercaron al banquillo a tomar agua, mientras Eve recogía los conos liberando la cancha ayudando a Kenny.

"¡Hey Mother Russia! ¡Únete!" Elena llamaba a Oksana que sacaba una botella metálica de su bolso en el otro extremo del banquillo. Los ojos de la rusa brillaron ante el llamado y se acercó con su bolso. "Lindos tenis."

"Mi Dios, y pensar que hace unos meses nos estabas rompiendo el culo en la cancha." Gemma la admiraba sin parpadear. "¿Hace mucho que juegas?" Preguntó mientras Oksana terminaba su sorbo de agua.

"Hace algunos años. Pero éste año recién me alisté en un club. Los Towers." Hizo ademán con la cabeza y la mano para su obviedad.

"Espera, ¿Acaso nos dices que nunca haz jugado en equipo a excepción de éste año?" Elena alzó una ceja incrédula. Oksana carraspeó y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida. Algunas jugadoras silbaron sutilmente marcando su sorpresa.

"Entonces te vamos a ayudar para que trabajes en equipo. Soy Gemma por cierto."

El resto de las jugadoras se presentaron una por una ante la rubia con sus nombres y posición.

Un pitido resonó en la cancha haciendo voltear a todas las jugadoras. Eve las llamaba desde el círculo central. A medida que todas se acercaban y hacían una ronda Gemma se posicionó al lado de Oksana y, cuando estuvieron en sus lugares esperando las palabras de la técnica, la base abrazó fuerte desde un costado a la rusa que tenía una cabeza más de estatura que ella. La escena era sencillamente adorable porque Oksana no movió un solo músculo y se dejó atar por el abrazo dedicándole una mirada sorprendida desde su altura hacia abajo. Elena rió ante la acción.

"¡Mira Eve! Ya no tendremos que enfrentarla. Eso es algo bueno." Algunas sonrisas llenaron el aire.

"Eres muy baja, Gemma." Escupió la rusa. "¿Qué le ocurre?" Le susurró a Elena a su lado.

"Solo esta demasiado contenta de no tener que lidiar contigo en una cancha con camisetas diferentes."

"Me temo que por el contrario." Dijo Eve sumándose a la burla. "Más allá de Oksana no hay jugadoras nuevas así que omitamos la presentación. Ya saben cómo es esto. Hagan dos filas, una debajo del aro y otra a mitad de cancha. Son diez jugadoras así que cinco y cinco en cada puesto."

Eve soltó dos jugadoras, las que se posicionaban en el círculo central atacaban, las de línea de fondo defendían. Uno contra uno. Luego salía otro par de jugadoras que esperaban por detrás. Iban turnándose, una vez atacaban y otra defendían.

Al primer ejercicio Elena atacó y Oksana defendió. Había logrado tener espacio para efectuar el tiro pero la bola golpeó el aro y salió despedida. Pasaron todas las jugadoras y luego le tocó el turno a Oksana para atacar a Elena. Controló la pelota con su pique derecho dando uno, dos pasos hacia atrás. Juntando espacio y fuerza para poder penetrar al aro. Friccionó sus piernas y atacó por la derecha sacando pequeña ventaja en velocidad. Cuando iba a efectuar la bandeja contra el tablero Elena la había alcanzado pero el salto de Oksana fue demasiado alto para la defensa. La pelota golpeó la tabla y entró en el aro.

Elena y Oksana se dieron cuenta de una cosa: un salto de tal magnitud, casi llegando a tocar la circunferencia del aro con su mano, no había sido posible durante el partido y la jugadora más alta sabía a qué se estaba debiendo. Sus zapatillas. La mirada bajó a sus pies incrédula y sonriente. Siguieron algunas parejas más durante unos diez minutos de ejercicios.

"¡Alto!" Todas miraron a Eve. "Hagan una fila aquí, bandeja de izquierda. Quiero cincuenta de manera consecutiva, de lo contrario, el contador vuelve a comenzar." Mientras marcaba una línea paralela a la banda izquierda. "Cuando lo logren toman agua. Quiero buen ritmo y concentración." Su tono ya no era amistoso.

Las primeras dos jugadoras picaron el balón con su mano izquierda penetrando por el mismo lado y arrojando sobre el tablero con la misma mano. En el tercer puesto le tocaba a Oksana. Recibió el balón y lo picó con su extremidad menos hábil. Intentó hacer la menor cantidad de piques posibles para mantener el control, al cuarto rebote la pelota no entró de manera correcta a su palma y salió despedida hacia un costado. Eve vio pasar la pelota cerca suyo con expresión seria y una gota de sudor cayó por el costado del rostro de la rubia.

"Ve nuevamente." Kenny la animó arrojándole un nuevo balón y volvió a atacar en dirección al aro.

Dos piques y esta vez el balón tocó su tenis volviendo a salir despedido hacia la banda lateral. Su cuerpo estaba petrificado ante el fracaso.

"¿Qué ocurre?" El murmullo débil de Gemma hacia alguna compañera había sido audible para todos. Oksana no se atrevía a levantar su mirada avergonzada.

"¡Las interrupciones y los susurros no están aceptados!" Eve dedicó una mirada fulminante a la fila de compañeras que miraban la escena. Volvió con la jugadora parada a mitad de camino. "Sal y ven conmigo. El resto continúen, Kenny cuenta." Eve meneó su cabeza hacia su costado dirigiendo a Oksana afuera de la cancha.

"¿Estoy despedida?" La joven preguntó con tono temeroso, y Eve tuvo sus dudas de si se largaría a llorar en ese instante.

"No. Espera aquí." Se dirigió al otro extremo de la cancha donde Kenny guardaba algunas colchonetas, tomó una y regresó con la jugadora. "Arrodíllate en ángulo recto con la pierna izquierda sobre la lona y la otra mantenla flexionada."

La rubia obedeció y su rodilla derecha quedó en un ángulo de 90º, quedando apoyada con su rodilla por el lado izquierdo y su planta del pie con la pierna derecha. Eve tomó una pelota y se la dio.

"Harás tres series de 300 piques con la mano izquierda con descanso de cinco minutos de por medio." Oksana le dedicó un rostro confuso y serio. "Si pierdes el ritmo vuelves a comenzar. Así que ten cuidado si no quieres quedarte toda la noche aquí. Y por cierto, no intentes recortar la cantidad, me daré cuenta. Comienza."

Oksana arrancó firme mirando el balón y su mano. Intentando sentir el ritmo por momentos queriendo cerrar los ojos del aburrimiento que le estaba provocando ello mientras sus compañeras seguían con las bandejas.

Los primeros 300 cumplidos, y la muñeca ya empezaba a quejarse de tantas flexiones cortas y repetitivas. La dejó reposar un rato sobre su pierna mientras Eve contaba el tiempo de descanso y a la vez ordenaba a las jugadoras que tiren en parejas. Veinte tiros consecutivos a media distancia y otros diez por detrás de la medialuna.

"Comienza de nuevo." Oksana volvió a picar frenéticamente el balón contra el suelo. Por momentos bajaba el pique para llegar más rápido a la cifra deseada. Contó a treinta cuando la voz de Eve la sacó de su concentración. "Vista al frente, no mires el balón."

Los nervios subieron por su espalda y pudo hacer diez piques más hasta que un mal rebote que llevó a un mal control hicieron que la pelota salga rodando a un costado.

"Comienza de nuevo." La voz de Eve era serena pero firme. Oksana obedeció.

Por momentos mordía su labio inferior en busca de concentración, juntando sus cejas y con la mirada fija en el picaporte de la puerta de entrada. Una puntada en su muñeca se hacía cada vez más presente. Cuando llegó al número deseado, dándose ánimos internamente, Oksana tomó recaudos por si había contado de menos y al número 303 tomó el balón con sus manos. 

"Haz hecho 303 piques y yo pedí 300. Comienza de nuevo." Oksana desprendió su mandíbula del maxilar superior. Eve alzó una mano. "Concéntrate, quiero 300."

La furia brotaba por sus ojos. Ella ahora juró que había hecho 300, ni medio pique más ni menos.

"Descansa." Eve saludó al resto de sus jugadoras que se retiraban mientras la rusa seguía a un costado esperando para arrancar.

El reloj ya marcaba las diez de la noche y su brazo izquierdo ya dolía demasiado de tanta tensión. 'No sabía que algo tan sencillo cansara tanto.' pensó. Luego recordó las palabras de Kenny mientras la vendaba 'Solo... aguanta. Es probable que al final de la noche quieras revolearle alguna pelota en la cabeza'. Por favor, cuánta razón tenía.

"Última serie, quiero irme a casa. Comienza."

Esta vez Eve no estuvo dentro del campo de visión de Oksana, estaba a sus espaldas, controlando que no bajara su mirada al pique. Número 100 y Eve pasó caminando a su lado chocando su rodilla izquierda contra su omoplato derecho. La concentración se disipó y la pelota nuevamente rodó hacia un lado. La jugadora estaba atónita buscando explicaciones.

"Si en algún momento pensaste que este deporte es pacífico te equivocas. Te molestarán y te golpearán constantemente por tu habilidad. Aprende a estar atenta a todo en todo momento."

El cruce de miradas fue poderoso, Oksana con ira, Eve con poder. La técnica se acuclilló frente a ella con sus rostros a diez centímetros de distancia mientras descansaba ambos codos en su pierna izquierda.

"Comienza de nuevo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiración ven a mí. Y llegó. No prometo fechas de actualización porque voy a faltar a mi palabra. Dejaré que fluya. Ojalá se encuentren bien! ¿Alguna duda? Escribe! La aclararé. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, muy feliz de leerlos!  
> Ps. Dark Eve rises! (Solo por el hecho de que la amamos así).


	3. Uno contra uno.

El día jueves, cuando Oksana tomó su primer pedido del día y alzó el vaso con su mano izquierda se acordó de la cara de Eve. "Comienza de nuevo."

Ese día cuando se despertó y hizo palanca con su mano izquierda para integrarse en la cama se acordó de la cara de Eve. "Comienza de nuevo."

Cuando tiró de sus pantalones ajustándolos en la cadera se acordó de la cara de Eve. "Comienza de nuevo."

'En el día de ayer no dolía tanto' pensó. Generalmente los dolores físicos tardaban más de veinticuatro horas en afirmarse y ser más agudos.

Oksana aprovechó sus diez minutos de descanso sobre la tarde para apoyar algo de hielo sobre la muñeca izquierda. Ésta vez tardaría un poco menos en ir al club, ya había comprendido que calles tomar para llegar más rápido. Además, su jefe aparentemente no asistiría al café hoy así que podría escabullirse y salir unos minutos antes.

El reloj marcaba las ocho menos cuarto de la noche y ya tenía el bolso en su mano. Le dirigió una breve mirada a su compañera que afirmó con aprobación. Oksana nunca recordaba su nombre, era pésimo para ello. Menos por un nombre: Eve Polastri.

Recordaba el martes a la noche volver a su casa pero no enojada, sino frustrada. En sus años de juego solitario odiaba picar la pelota con la izquierda y siempre sé las arregló para moldear su juego a la mano derecha. Ella nunca creyó que este deporte lo tomaría en serio, lo sentía como un hobby y lo notaba en la cancha. No tuvo enfrentamientos ni mal humor. Para ella era una bonita forma de perderse de la miseria que cubría su vida.

Rusia era peor. No había mucho calor, ni sol. Cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico el clima fue peor. Era pequeña y no tomó consciencia de su pérdida. Pasaba mucho tiempo con su tío Konstantin, incluso con ellos vivos. La herencia había quedado en manos de él y las cosas no habían ido muy bien en los últimos años.

Pero la joven Oksana recordaba pasar su niñez y parte de su adolescencia en los pocos metros cuadrados del parque de su antigua casa jugando con el aro que su padre había llegado a colocarle. La economía era más holgada en ese entonces y ella sacaba provecho de ello. Algunas madrugadas lograba sintonizar algún partido de la NBA. Si era de su equipo favorito, los Minnesota Timberwolves, mejor.

Desde su llegada a Londres el basketball había quedado en último plano y durante años solo se había dedicado a trabajar sin prestar atención a la actividad. 'Prioridades' El basketball no te da de comer, trabajar sí.

El jueves hacía más calor que el entrenamiento anterior. Se alivió al darse cuenta que cuando llegó a la puerta del club aún restaban dos minutos para las 8. Hoy Eve no la regañaría y eso la hacía feliz.

Kenny aguardó en el campus a Elena mientras terminaba su última clase. Era miércoles por la tarde y la lluvia había menguado. Elena se despidió de sus compañeros de curso y se dirigió hacia él mientras estaba de espaldas a un árbol.

"Hola hermoso." Lo recibió con un beso.

"Hola a ti. ¿Cómo te ha ido? Te he extrañado." La abrazó por los hombros mientras salían cruzando el estacionamiento.

"Largo. Lo bueno es que aún no tenemos exámenes, pero se pondrá más difícil."

Caminaron por unos diez minutos acordando pasar por una heladería nueva que Elena había visto e insistió largas horas por mensaje para ir a visitarla a Kenny. Una vez sentados él sintió que había algo de lo que quería conversar.

"¿Tú sabías algo de lo que ocurrió ayer en el entrenamiento?"

"¿Acaso no haz visto mi cara cuando abrió la puerta? Eve no me había adelantado nada." Elena rió por lo bajo.

"¿Proyecciones? Ambos sabemos cómo es Eve."

"No haré ninguna. Me ha preguntado por ella cuando la ayudaba a vendarse." Elena alzó sus cejas e instó a continuar a su novio. "Me pidió consejos. Creo que tiene muchas dudas, o siente la presión de caerle bien."

"¿Crees que vino por cuenta propia o Eve la invitó?"

"Conociendo a Eve..." Dirigió una mirada al techo. "Definitivamente la fue a buscar. Lo que no entiendo es como la encontró. Ya conocemos a Eve. Cuando menos lo esperas ella aparece." Ambos rieron en aprobación.

"Si Eve hace un buen trabajo y ella lo soporta..." Elena dirigió una mirada capciosa a su novio. "¿Puedes imaginar lo que seríamos? Debo aplaudir a Eve, fue una excelente jugada haberla convencido para que entrara al equipo. Está realmente obsesionada con ganar el campeonato." Miró su helado mientras introducía la cuchara en su chocolate con almendras.

"Tengo mis dudas respecto a eso." Kenny esquivó la mirada automática que le dirigió Elena. "Luego de haber vivido ese primer juego de los playoffs de la temporada pasada, no estoy seguro si Eve tiene una fijación con ganar el campeonato. Jamás se ha interesado tanto en una jugadora como ese día."

"¿Tú crees entonces que Eve...?" Elena abrió sus ojos y arrancó una sonrisa.

"No. Eve es una profesional y muy seria." Sacudió su cabeza como intentando quitar un pensamiento de sí mismo. "De todas maneras quisiera que fuera mañana para verlas de nuevo juntas. Va a ser divertido."

Por la mañana Eve se vistió con una musculosa negra y unos jeans azul claro. Aún era temprano para ir al trabajo y se preparó una taza de café negro. La ventana que iluminaba la cocina mostraba un día soleado y ella ya sabía que las temperaturas hoy serían un poco más agobiantes.

Cuando ingresó al consultorio la recibió la recepcionista, se notaba que hacía minutos había llegado a us lugar de trabajo.

"Buen día Eve."

"Buen día" Devolvió a secas.

Entró a su consultorio y cambió sus pantalones por unos de color celeste de ambo médico, arriba de su musculosa su bata blanca. Por consiguiente miró su reloj, las nueve en punto. Salió al pasillo con su carpeta color marrón caqui.

"¿Señora Mills?" Una señora algo de unos cincuenta años se paró y se acercó saludándola. Una vez dentro del consultorio preguntó. "¿Qué le anda ocurriendo?"

"Hace unos días que tengo algunos dolores agudos en mi muñeca y algo de adormecimiento en mi mano."

Eve fijó su mirada en la muñeca de su paciente y sintió una campana en su cerebro. 'Oksana'. Rió a sus adentros. ¿Cómo estaría ella luego del martes?

La kinesióloga cerró por un momento sus ojos y volvió a enfocarse en su paciente. Hoy iba a ser un día largo.

Antes de retirarse del consultorio se dirigió a una pequeña sala del centro de kinesiología donde guardaban algunos accesorios. Abrió uno de los armarios y tomó la muñequera celeste. 'Servirá' pensó.

Cuando llegó al club el reloj marcaba las siete y media. Volvió a sacar sus apuntes intercambiando miradas entre la hoja y la cancha, imaginando sus jugadoras paradas allí. Ideando recorridos de la pelota, pases, cortinas, tiros. Alzó su pluma y tomó notas. Algunas las borraba y perfeccionaba en el recuadro siguiente con el dibujo de media cancha de basketball.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y Kenny ingresó con su mochila saludando a la técnica.

"Oye, necesito un favor." Kenny se sorprendió ante el pedido rápido. "Ten un ojo encima de Oksana, ¿Sí?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Eve corrió el cierre de su bolso y metió la mano en él.

El plan físico de Kenny esta vez había sido más intenso. Todas las jugadoras se quejaron cuando tuvieron que hacer tres series de estocadas ida y vuelta a la cancha. Todas menos Oksana. El ejercicio final comprendía un intermitente: corridas a lo largo de la cancha. Debían llegar en doce segundos y tenían ocho de recuperación. Para el final varias se sentaron en el suelo buscando aire.

"¡Oksana ven!" La voz de Eve retumbó en el estadio. "El resto empiecen a tirar al aro." Arrojó unas cuantas pelotas hacia las jugadoras. Oksana comprendió lo que venía y revoleó los ojos siguiendo a la entrenadora.

Eve tomó nuevamente una colchoneta y una pelota y se la dio.

"Eve..." Oksana le dedicó una mirada tierna y cansada. La directoria la cortó sin prestar atención al pedido de la jugadora.

"Harás cinco series de 400 piques. Mientras lo haces mirarás el entrenamiento. Presta atención a las jugadas. ¿De acuerdo? Y ten cuidado con las pelotas que se te pueden cruzar durante las series."

Eve giró sobre sus talones mientras contemplaba el restante de las jugadoras lanzar, dejando sola a la rusa con la colchoneta y la bola naranja.

Luego de la primer serie la muñeca de Oksana volvió a chillar. Se tomó unos minutos descansando su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Alzó su mirada para encontrar a Kenny en el banco.

"No deberías estar aquí, me puedes distraer."

"No respondiste. ¿Duele?" Movió su cabeza hacia su muñeca.

"Un poco, si."

"No sé si es para bien o para mal, pero ten." Sacó de su bolsillo una muñequera azul, de esas que usan para lesiones y que venden las ortopedias. Cubría la mitad de la palma, su dedo gordo y unos cuatro centímetros por debajo de su muñeca. "Fíjate si puedes coordinar el ritmo con esto puesto. Fijará más tu muñeca y dolerá menos."

Oksana le dedicó una mirada llamativa al artefacto y luego le dedicó una sonrisa al entrenador.

"Ven, extiende. Te la pondré."

Preguntando constantemente por la presión se la aplicó. Oksana picó dos veces la pelota y se sintió muy a gusto. La muñequera ajustaba cuando flexionaba de más la articulación. Era su alarma personalizada para decir 'hasta aquí'.

Continuó en la siguiente serie. Eve marcaba con sus jugadoras los movimientos de las jugadas. Oksana le dedicaba una mirada de tanto en tanto.

Mientras Eve le daba descanso a sus jugadoras pisaba con su pie izquierdo una pelota. La balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho miraba el perfil derecho de Oksana frente a ella. Elena a un costado entre charlas con el resto del grupo la miraba. En pleno repiqueteo frenético de la rusa Eve balanceó la bola hacia adelante, directo a su pique. Antes de que llegue a su perfil izquierdo la mano derecha de Oksana paró la pelota naranja que iba a interrumpirla. Con los dedos la acuñó y la lanzó de nuevo a los pies de Eve. La técnica le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento Oksana terminaba su última serie y Kenny volvió a acercársele.

"¿Cómo te haz sentido?"

"Cómoda. Demasiado. Gracias." Arrancó el velcro y la mano de Kenny se posó sobre ella.

"Quédatela por unos días hasta que te deje de doler. Cuando vuelvas a tu casa hoy ponte hielo, curarás más rápido."

"La devolveré. Gracias."

"¡Reúnanse!" Eve llamó a todas al centro de la cancha. "El sábado tendremos práctica a las nueve de la noche. Una hora de basketball sin preparación física, ¿De acuerdo? Sacaremos provecho de no tener partidos para seguir entrenando. Sean puntuales."

Juntaron las manos en el centro y gritaron al unísono "¡Sharks!"

El sábado Eve se despertó de muy buen humor. Desayunó café temprano y tan pronto como sintió que no le molestaría salió a correr. Al volver se dedicó a limpiar su casa tomando una pequeña siesta y ordenó todo para el entrenamiento.

Cuando llegó al club eran las siete y media de la noche. Se dirigió a su locker y sacó sus zapatillas. En la cancha se vendó con un nuevo par de vendas y luego de estirar un poco se dedicó a tirar y hacer algunas penetraciones. Mientras practicaba proyectaba algunas jugadas nuevas y luego pulirlas en frío. '¿Qué ocurre si sacan de allí? ¿Si el reloj tiene diez segundos para tirar? ¿Si necesitan un tiro de tres puntos? ¿Quién tiraría?' Oksana. Rió a sus adentros.

Habían pasado treinta minutos de práctica y un chasquido metálico la saco de sus pensamientos. El pelo rubio se asomó por el marco. Al ver a Eve le sonrió. 

"Buenas noches." Pronunció mientras se dirigía a ella y dejaba su bolso sobre el banco. "¿Practicando? No sabía que jugabas."

"Jugaba. Sí. Tú lo haz dicho, practicaba. De tanto en tanto lo hago."

"Y... ¿Eras buena cuando lo hacías?" Mientras agarraba una pelota.

"No lo creo. Sino hubiese seguido como jugadora y no como directora técnica."

Oksana asintió y lanzó al aro.

"Uno contra uno. ¿Qué te parece?" La rubia miró desafiante y divertida a la morena.

"¿Cómo te sientes con la izquierda?"

"Muy bien."

"Juguemos uno contra uno entonces. Pero quiero probar algo." El rostro de Oksana se tiñó de interrogación. Eve desapareció por unos minutos al armario donde Kenny guardaba todos los accesorios de físico. Escudriñó hasta encontrar una soga de un centímetro de diámetro y no muy larga de color blanca.

El rostro de la rusa se tornó a incrédulo.

"¿Vas atarme para que no entrene y me ganes? Bastante político lo de usted, Polastri."

"No necesito atarte para ganarte Astankova." El tono juguetón y amenazante encendió una chispa en Oksana que tuvo que mover su espalda y morder su lengua para no descarrilar la situación. "¿Tienes contigo la muñequera que usaste en el partido?" La rusa asintió. "Tráela."

Oksana volvió a su bolso y la sacó poniéndosela en su antebrazo izquierdo, por debajo del codo, como siempre.

"Dije 'tráela' no 'póntela'." Una segunda chispa crepitó en su interior y su temperatura se había elevado varios grados. No sabía a qué atribuírselo.

Mientras se paraba ante ella Eve deslizó la muñequera por su brazo izquierdo y se la puso en su muñeca derecha. Oksana observaba su rostro mientras la morena maniobraba la tela para no tocar la piel de la jugadora.

Acto seguido se paró detrás de la rubia y pasó la cuerda entre su cintura y sus caderas. Eve podía sentir el aroma de Oksana, no era exorbitante, pero era frío, mentolado. 'Rusia le dejó el aroma' pensó. Recordó cuando estuvo en Moscú, en unas breves vacaciones con su, entonces novio Niko, años atrás. Volvió sin pena ni gloria de ese destino y en algún punto comprendía a la jugadora que haya abandonado sus tierras. Eve abrió sus fosas nasales y se perdió por un instante. No recuerda cuando cerró sus ojos y la aspereza de la soga la trajo en un santiamén a la cancha. Para cuando volvió a la realidad casi estaba rozando su frente contra la espalda de la jugadora. Se inclinó hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza, saliéndose del trance. Hizo un doble nudo a la altura de la espalda baja.

"Dame tu mano derecha." Eve notó que su voz sonó ronca pero disimuló bien su estado actual.

Oksana le cedió su brazo hacia atrás. Eve enrrolló la misma cuerda alrededor de su muñeca, protegida por su muñequera e hizo otro nudo doble.

"Tira." Ordenó Eve. Al accionar todo el brazo derecho de Oksana quedó inmovilizado, apenas tenía un margen de movilidad para no entumecer el brazo. "Ahora si podemos jugar."

"¡Oye! ¡No es justo! No puedo usar mi mano hábil." Volteó para enfrentar a la entrenadora.

"Enséñame lo que puedes hacer con la izquierda. No seré dura en la defensa."

"Eve, ¿Estás bromeando? Esto es imposible. No puedo hacer cambios de dirección."

La entrenadora tomó con ambas manos el balón del suelo y quedaron enfrentadas. Oksana la miró a los ojos confundida y enojada. Algo en su interior le pidió que escapara de allí. Corrió sus ojos escaneando el cuerpo de Eve y se detuvo en sus muñecas. Su izquierda tenía pequeñas líneas en diagonal que brillaban ante la luz del estadio. Cicatrices. Antes de que pudiera analizarlas más en profundidad la entrenadora corrió los brazos y bajó el balón a sus caderas.

"Nunca me detuvo." Exhaló el aire de sus pulmones de manera densa. "Busca el ingenio. Hazte fuerte con tus debilidades."

Pasó a su lado rozando el cuerpo de Oksana que se quedó con la mirada perdida al suelo. Cuando volteó ante el primer pique de Eve para atacar el aro todos los cabos sueltos se ataron. El pique de Eve era con la mano izquierda. Ella era zurda.

Oksana, ahora, era una Eve a su edad. Entrenando y reforzando su mano menos hábil, solo con una diferencia: Eve no usó muñequeras protectoras. La marca le quedó por el resto de su vida y ahí, justo ahí, Oksana comprendió que la vida de Eve tampoco fue fácil.

"¿Lista?" Eve se agazapó con su pique esperando la oportunidad para atacar.

La rubia le devolvió una mirada segura y amenazante. Bajó su centro de gravedad y estiró su brazo izquierdo para la marca.

Oksana solo tenía dos cosas que le retumbaban en la cabeza. Las cicatrices y la voz de Eve 'Busca tu ingenio'.

Eve traccionó sus pies rápidamente y atacó por su mano hábil. Oksana quedó impresionada con su aceleración, casi tan buena como ella, y con varios años de más. Saltó y convirtió de bandeja.

"No eres la única rápida aquí." Eve vociferó dándose vuelta mientras le dedicaba una mirada lasciva. "Creí que ibas a ganarme con facilidad."

La tercer chispa crepitó en Oksana y sabía perfectamente que ya no estaba en control de su cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón la demora de la actualización. Falta un poco de inspiración y... tengo adormecida la mano derecha de tanto ejercicio, lamentablemente. Así que costó escribir. Disfruten! Buena semana!


	4. Eve perdió.

Elena resopló entrando al club. Su sábado fue de prácticas médicas y había acordado con Kenny que la pasaría a buscar luego de su entrenamiento nocturno.

Dos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada del estadio el eco de la pelota retumbaba en el club. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y en sus estudios que no se había percatado de ellos antes. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Eve vestida con sus calzas negras y su short a tono y su remera gris. Picaba la pelota con su medio torso inclinado hacia adelante, esperando el momento ideal para penetrar al aro.

Elena se acercó con cautela y rapidez para no perderse el siguiente movimiento.

Oksana con su centro de gravedad bajo estiraba levemente su brazo izquierdo y sus ojos de gato estaban sobre el rostro de Eve, intentando leer el próximo movimiento. En una acción rápida la técnica penetró con fuerza por la izquierda. Un pique fuerte y pesado para que cuando el balón subiera directo a su palma lo envolviera. El torso de Eve fluctuó hacia su izquierda haciendo un giro sobre su propio eje y generando un cambio de dirección, bajo su mano, en control total como si tuviese pegamento, la pelota. Para entonces ya había superado la línea de la defensa y los pies de Oksana no lograron reaccionar a tiempo y Eve terminó con dos piques con mano derecha para alcanzar la bandeja y anotar.

Algo agitada la rubia se inclinó apoyando la palma de su única mano libre sobre su rodilla buscando algo de aire. Esto era complicado, muy complicado. Su mano izquierda aún era lo suficientemente débil como para que Eve la aplastara en el uno contra uno.

"Bueno, eso es algo nuevo." Entonó Elena desde un costado con una sonrisa suspicaz.

Eve se acercó por detrás de Oksana y tiró de la soga liberándola instantáneamente y dejando el cordel colgando de su cadera. La rusa se sorprendió y se proyecto en un tierno cordero de campo, que lo atan y lo desatan con facilidad para manipulación de su dueño.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Eve apoyaba una mano en su espalda mientras buscaba sus ojos.

"Algo frustrada." Suspiró al techo mientras cerraba los ojos. Suficiente por hoy con los refuerzos de sus debilidades.

Eve dio una vuelta y fue con Elena que miraba desde el banquillo mientras se vendaba.

"Hace mucho que no te veía preparada para jugar Eve."

"Me quito el óxido de tanto en tanto. Además, hoy repiten algunos partidos de los últimos playoffs de la NBA en ESPN y no me los quiero perder."

"Falta poco para el comienzo de la temporada regular. ¿Quién crees que ganará éste año?"

"Oí que los Lakers son poderosos con sus dos estrellas así que, me arriesgo por ellos."

El restante de las jugadoras había empezado hacer algo de ruido en el estadio mientras ingresaban. Para las nueve de la noche todas estaban al servicio de Eve. Esta vez Oksana formaría parte. Repasaron algunas jugadas que utilizarían en la temporada con el movimiento del balón. Una de las cosas a corregir de Eve en relación a la última temporada era la fluidez con la que hacían los pases. Quería generar un circuito de versatilidad no atándose a un sistema robótico porque si la defensa era muy dura las jugadoras se estancarían y eso lleva a la desesperación. Quería que encuentren soluciones por ellas mismas sin perder el objetivo de la jugada.

Por primera vez Oksana se sintió en su hogar. Ella no temía pasar la pelota. No temía por una pérdida. Sus compañeras y sus movimientos la llevaban a confiar y a circular el balón como Eve pedía combinando movimientos y liberación de marcas. Estaba comprendiendo a pasos lentos el verdadero significado del basketball y Eve era la encargada. 

Durante una hora entera Oksana no borró la sonrisa de su cara. Sentía su cuerpo liviano y enérgico más allá de su práctica previa con Eve. Hasta le regaló una pequeña caricia cuando al final de la jugada, entre rotaciones, quedó en el eje izquierdo de la cancha y penetró por línea de fondo con su mano menos hábil. El pique había sido perfecto, total control y definición sutil para un tiro al lado del canasto. El corazón de Eve ante esto acarició su sus costillas. Sus cambios y severidad estaban surgiendo efecto en ella.

Eve se despidió rápidamente de las jugadoras cuando el reloj marcó las diez de la noche. En treinta minutos el repaso por los partidos arrancaría a transmitirse, y si bien no vivía lejos del club, se apresuró a ingresar a su auto.

Demoró diez cuadras hasta que un semáforo en rojo la hizo detenerse y sintió algo raro en sus pies. Había olvidado cambiarse las zapatillas de basketball y había dejado las de running en su locker. Mañana había quedado con su compañera de trabajo de ir a correr al parque cercano y ponerse al día de sus pacientes y kinesiólogos colegas.

Dudó mucho en si tomar el retorno o no, pero la simple idea de hacer una hora de running con sus zapatillas de basketball ya le hacían doler los pies, y la cabeza.

Giró en 'u' y retornó al club. El estadio tenía solo algunas luces débiles prendidas para iluminar su camino al vestuario que se encontraba en el otro extremo del campo. Cruzó la puerta y mientras corría las perillas de su candado un ruido ambiente se detuvo. Alzó su cabeza para notar al final del pasillo como el tenue vapor salía de la puerta entreabierta de los baños.

Eve jamás se puso a pensar quién era, simplemente se acercó a paso sigiloso. Ya no había sonido a lluvia, ni tampoco de conversación, lo cual era raro. Ella sabía que muchas chicas se bañaban luego de los partidos en caso de que salieran a algún bar en las horas siguientes.

Empujó levemente con las yemas de sus dedos la puerta. Los vestuarios estaban en un rectángulo perfecto donde las duchas estaban dispuestas a la izquierda del baño, tres sobre una pared y tres en el lado contrario. Dos bancos hacían la división entre ellas. Frente a la puerta había varias cuatro piletas con sus espejos.

Dio dos pasos hacia el interior y en los bancos que se encontraban entre las duchas vio un bolso deportivo negro. La mente de Eve demoró una milésima de segundo de más para darse cuenta a quién pertenecía. Para entonces ya estaba a la altura de las primeras tres duchas y una figura blanca pálida salió de dentro de uno de los casilleros. Llevaba una toalla de secado rápido sobre los hombros que cubría hasta la parte baja de su espalda dejando de sus caderas hacia abajo totalmente al desnudo regalando a la visitante un perfil perfecto y dejando entrever el pelo, ahora por efecto del agua, color ceniza.

Eve creyó por un momento que el tiempo se había detenido y ahí estaba ella. Petrificada en un baño observando la longitud de esas piernas blancas brillantes por efecto del agua. Sus ojos viajaron hacia arriba hasta detenerse unos centímetros por debajo de que la toalla obstaculizara la espectacular vista. Y se perdió. Perdió su nombre, su edad y su número de identificación. Perdió su compostura y su seriedad. Perdió todo lo que sabía de basketball y todo lo que había sufrido y aprendido. Perdió el reglamento y sobretodo perdió su pasado y sus gustos. Un reinicio. Todo por unos pocos centímetros de piel expuesta que había sido capaz de notarlo en otras circunstancias pero que ahora eran como un conjunto de varias campanas sonando antes del evento religioso llamando a entrar.

El aleteo de la toalla la sacó del denso trance que estaba sumida Eve como por arte de magia. Antes de que pudiera desaparecer de la escena, la técnica contempló derribar la puerta de entrada de una patada alta, al mejor estilo SWAT. O echarse cuerpo a tierra como un soldado pero aún así sería imposible salir sin llamar la atención. Oksana giró lentamente su rostro hasta encontrar a Eve inmóvil en el medio del vestuario. La cabeza de la morocha llamó en un instante la salida más rápida: la inocencia.

"¡Oh!" Alzó su mano para cubrir sus ojos mientras se volteaba. "¡Lo siento! Yo solo escuché a alguien dentro y me asusté."

Hubo unos segundos eternos de silencio y Eve ya estaba consolidando la idea de que era un libro abierto que la estaban leyendo de pies a cabeza. Aún así esperó.

"Ya puedes darte la vuelta si quieres." La voz serena de Oksana la obligó a darse la vuelta sobre sus pies. La toalla ahora la cubría a penas por encima de sus pechos hasta unos pocos centímetros por debajo de las caderas. "Ya. ¿Mejor?" Eve asintió temerosamente con su cabeza. "Lamento el susto. Creí que podría usar las duchas."

"Si, perdón. Si puedes, solo que me tomó por sorpresa. Por lo general las jugadoras se bañan en sus casas luego de un entrenamiento de sábado." Eve tomó asiento en la punta den banquillo clavando sus ojos al suelo.

"Para mí es más cómodo bañarme aquí." Oksana observó que la postura de Eve iba a estancarse allí sin alzar su mirada hasta que ella lo ordenara así que soltó su toalla y comenzó a ponerse su ropa interior.

La situación era una mezcla de tortura, incomodidad y deseo para Eve. Todo en igualdad de cantidades. Cuando Oksana desenrollaba la remera de su pecho hacia su torso volvió a dirigir una mirada hacia la mujer inmóvil.

"¿Noche de NBA entonces hoy?" Le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona mientras buscaba sus shorts. Escuchó a Eve tartamudear un débil 'sí'. "¿No hay citas ni bailes para la _Herr Kommandant_?"

Eve alzó una mirada ante la astucia del acento y la frase.

"¿Eres rusa, alemana o Vietnamita? Ya me haz confundido demasiado." Oksana soltó una risa en voz alta.

"De aquí y de allá. Si me apuras lo suficiente te diría que provengo de Cuba también." La modificación facial de Eve asustó tanto a la rubia que corrigió casi automáticamente. "Rusa. Solo puedo nacer en un solo país." Ahora rasgaba el interior de su bolso por los calcetines.

"No, no hay citas ni bailes. Ya me harté de eso. Me hace más feliz el pique de una pelota naranja sobre la madera que tener que asistir a un restaurant o tener que cocinarle a alguien." Oksana marcó una exagerada 'o' con su boca mientras asentía con su cabeza y alzaba sus cejas. Así mismo colocaba su primera media y luego la otra.

"Y dime Eve, ¿Qué haces aquí dentro otra vez?"

Eve había olvidado el propósito de su vuelta: sus zapatillas. Había perdido noción del horario pero ya había bajado los brazos. Eso también lo había perdido. También el comienzo del partido y su cena. Todo tirado por la borda.

"He olvidado cambiarme las zapatillas." Zapateó contra el suelo para denotar. Precisamente Oksana ataba sus SuperGa algo maltrechas de color amarillo. "¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Irás a tomar algo a algún bar?"

"¿Yo? Bueno..." Miró el techo buscando las palabras. "Creo que me iré a mi casa." Le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y una mirada penetrante mientras apoyaba un codo en su rodilla girando medio torso hacia su acompañante. Eve agradeció por la distancia prudencial que ella había marcado. "¿Quienes juegan hoy?"

"Oh emm... los Raptors versus los Warriors. Transmiten el segundo juego de las finales, fue muy intenso."

Eve se paró conduciendo hacia la puerta de salida. Oksana estaba apurándose a tomar algunas prendas y metiéndolas en el bolso. Siguió a Eve por el pasillo hasta llegar a su locker. Esperó mientras la técnica realizaba el cambio de calzado y se ataba rápidamente los cordones.

"Con pizza imagino. ¿Verdad?" Eve esbozó una leve sonrisa.

"No soy de ingerir mucha comida chatarra." Hizo una pausa mientras terminaba de acomodar su calzado y cerraba su locker. "Pero creo que no le hace mal a nadie comer una de vez en cuando."

Ambas ya cruzaban la cancha mientras se dirigían a la salida del club. Sobre el estacionamiento Eve se percató que a un costado, en el medio de la obscuridad descansaba la humilde bicicleta de Oksana.

"¿Y tú que cenarás?" Oksana alzó sus hombros tímidamente mientras sonreía. Eve esperó unos segundos. "Eso no es una respuesta."

"No sé que encontraré en mi heladera." Su hipotálamo le susurró ' _nada_ '.

Oksana acomodó su bolso sobre su hombro derecho. Eve vio gracias a la débil luz que golpeó su extremidad su muñeca algo enrojecida.

' _No lo digas. No te atrevas._ '

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste un partido de NBA?" Eve pensó que si corría su mirada de los ojos de Oksana todo iba a ser peor.

En respuesta resopló negando con su rostro, alzando sus hombros y su mirada incrédula.

"Yo no lo sé." El silencio volvió a envolverlas y Eve sintió que estaba un nivel por encima de la otra mujer. Movió su cabeza de un lado hacia otro esperando una respuesta más concreta. Un pequeño brillo surgió de los ojos de la mujer rubia, mordió su labio inferior y bajó su mirada. "Años probablemente." Eve notó el tono de confesión.

"Ajá... años."

Eve asintió con su mirada perdida, pensando. Un segundo antes de que Oksana se dirija hacia su transporte la voz de Eve volvió a paralizarla.

"¿Te gusta la pizza?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No muy extenso, pero me sentí en falta. Lo lamento! Mi mano sigue sin sanar y tipeo con un dedo menos. No es excusa, lo sé! Prometo actualizar cuanto antes y perdón si hay errores. Cuídense!! Gracias por los comentarios, siempre son caricias!


	5. Parálisis.

Oksana había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo transcurrido desde la última vez que había comido pizza. Se sumió en sus pensamientos intentando comprender la unión de las palabras ante la pregunta que había formado Eve. Su rostro era una hoja en blanco.

Cuando pudo procesar mejor lo dicho por Eve supo que no era una invitación, solo una simple pregunta de gustos.

"Sí. Si me gusta." Lo acompañó con una suave sonrisa.

Si había algo que aprendió con el correr de los años es no hacerse ilusiones con nada. Por instinto giró su cuerpo hacia la bicicleta y sintió cómo Eve se quedó en su propio lugar.

"¿Quieres acompañarme?"

Oksana giró nuevamente con expresión incrédula.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Entiendo si no quieres o tienes que hacer otras cosas." Oksana la cortó de inmediato.

"Si me encantaría." Eve pudo ver por un momento que sus ojos se empañaban. Respiró nuevamente al saber que no tomaba la invitación de manera descortez o desubicada.

"Perfecto entonces. Toma tu bicicleta, vámonos que es tarde."

"¡Sí! Te sigo." La emoción de Oksana bombeaba su cuerpo con suficiente fuerza como para jugar dos partidos.

"¿Cómo dices?" Eve alzó una ceja. Cuando adivinó que Oksana prefería ir detrás del auto en bicicleta se echó a reír. "Trae la bicicleta, la pondremos en el auto. Además, tómate un momento libre. Te la pasas andando de aquí para allá, así que..." Hizo señas para que la introdujera.

Oksana accedió y entre las dos la colocaron en el baúl de la Ford Kuga reclinando previamente los asientos traseros, evitando desarmarla. La rubia se sentó tímidamente en el asiento del copiloto y puso su cinturón de seguridad.

"¿Puedo bajar la ventanilla?"

Eve no respondió. Apretó un botón de su consola de su camioneta y el vidrio bajó por completo. Una suave brisa acariciaba la cara y el pelo de Oksana, que no se animaba a exceder la línea del vidrio, era más que suficiente para respirar aire nuevo. Eve la observaba por el rabillo del ojo cómo disfrutaba de ello. Semáforo en rojo y se detuvo.

"Hay olor a que el vehículo es nuevo. ¿Verdad?"

"Tiene un año, sí. ¿De qué quieres la pizza?" Oksana alzó sus hombros negando con la cabeza y sonriéndole. Eve ya tenía firmada que era esa 'su' sonrisa. "¿Te gusta el provolone?"

"Me encanta."

"Hecho entonces. Pediremos cuando lleguemos."

Al llegar a la casa Oksana preguntó si podía dejar su bicicleta dentro de la casa y Eve accedió.

Casa standard londinense. Dos pisos pero muy bien cuidada. Mientras la rubia dejaba a un costado su bicicleta Eve rápidamente pidió la comida. Al ser algo tarde el horario pico de pedidos ya había pasado y llegaría en quince minutos. Cuando la rubia se acercó al living inspiró y un olor cítrico la invadió, era el aroma de Eve.

"¿Qué quieres para tomar? Tengo cerveza, jugo..."

"Agua está bien. Gracias." Cortó mientras asentía rápidamente con la cabeza y seguía observando el living de la propietaria. "Tienes una hermosa casa." Pasó dos dedos por encima de un mueble que contenía algunos libros. " Y muy limpia por cierto. ¿Eres obsesiva?"

"¡¿Qué?!" La sonrisa burlona de Oksana la calmó. "Hoy fue día de limpieza." Dijo mientras le alcanzaba el vaso con agua y hielo. Eve había optado por una cerveza, buscando de alguna manera canalizar sus nervios. La simple presencia de la jugadora cambiaba estrepitosamente el ambiente.

Oksana tomó el vaso con su mano izquierda por cercanía y automáticamente lo apoyó sobre la primer superficie que vio, y volvió a tomarlo con la derecha.

"¿Cómo se encuentra tu muñeca?" Eve ocultó su cara con la botella para evitar contacto visual con ella mientras bebía.

"Duele un poco. Ya menos. Kenny me dio su muñequera y me ayudó bastante. Debo devolvérsela ahora que lo mencionas."

"Dámela. Conozco su dueño."

Eve avanzó sentándose en el sofá. Oksana frunció su cara en confusión. La sacó de su bolso y se sentó al lado derecho de Eve, dándosela.

"Ven."

Eve mostró su palma derecha hacia arriba, invitando a Oksana a darle su muñeca. Dobló su pulgar hacia la palma y le cerró los cuatro dedos restantes, envolviéndolo. Luego movió su muñeca hacia el suelo. Oksana gimió.

"¿Duele?"

"Un poco, sí."

"Aún tienes un poco inflamado." Eve se paró y se dirigió al baño para sacar una crema antiinflamatoria. Volvió a sentarse y pasó la crema por su muñeca masajeándola, presionando por la articulación.

"Tu eres la dueña de la muñequera. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?" Eve sonrió. "¿Haces esto con todas las jugadoras?"

"¿Perderme un partido repetido por dar un masaje? Es más anormal de lo que imaginas." Ambas rieron.

"¿A qué te dedicas?"

"Soy kinesióloga. Rehabilitación física de clientes."

"Sí, sé a que se dedican."

"Hay diferentes tipos de kinesiología. Existe la respiratoria también."

"¿Qué hacen? ¿Ayudan a los pacientes a respirar?"

Eve resopló.

"Es más difícil de lo que imaginas. Se lidia con pacientes en situaciones muy complicadas, muchos en coma." Eve alivianó el masaje. "Creo que con eso vas a estar bien."

Eve alzó su mirada y Oksana la miraba estupefacta.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Eve rompió el hechizo y alineó su cuerpo con el televisor mientras lo encendía, al mismo tiempo tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

"Treinta y tres. ¿Por qué preguntas?" Oksana respondió alzando sus hombros y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

"¿Eres soltera?"

"Oh no. Tengo a mi marido atado arriba en la cama." Eve soltó una risa socarrona al aire mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No me sorprendería." La técnica iba a tomar otro sorbo de cerveza pero se detuvo ante el comentario y busco el rostro de Oksana que se ocultaba detrás del vidrio con agua ante su sorbo. "Me refiero, me haz atado a mí en una cancha de basketball, no me sorprendería que tengas a tu marido esposado en la cama." La voz había bajado algunos octavos, a penas vislumbrando algo de decepción.

Eve meneó la cabeza hacia un lado buscando algún defecto en lo que decía la rusa pero no encontró nada con qué defenderse.

"Estoy soltera."

"¿Qué te ha pasado en tu muñeca? Las marcas." Oksana alzó sus cejas señalándolas.

"Tuve un entrenamiento algo difícil cuando era jugadora."

Hubo un silencio espeso entre ambas mujeres que miraban de manera ausente el televisor ante el inicio del segundo cuarto del encuentro.

"Y no quieres hablar de ello, por lo que veo."

"Mi padre era jugador amateur. Me entrenó por un tiempo y fue algo severo en sus métodos. Sobretodo porque era diestro y tenía que acostumbrarme a su manera de hacer los ejercicios entonces, a veces no podía con mi genio y mi mano hábil, me la ataba para obligarme a usar la derecha. Como en la antigüedad, básicamente."

El sonido del timbre cortó la comunicación. Eve pagó la pizza y la acercó a la pequeña mesa frente al sofá con servilletas.

" _Bon appétit._ " Oksana le obsequió un bocado inmenso a la porción de pizza mientras Eve la miraba divertida.

Antes de generar una pregunta no quiso distraerla de su cena. La rubia en ningún momento alzó la mirada, solo concentrada en su comida y su vaso de agua, como si peligraran de que alguien se lo quitara. Luego de terminar su segunda porción miró a Eve buscando aprobación para comer una tercera.

"Puedes comer todo lo que quieras." Dijo empujando la caja hacia ella. Ella hizo caso y tomó la tercera. "¿Cómo es que sabes tantos idiomas?"

Oksana tragó algo apurada su porción para responder.

"De niña aprendí algunos idiomas." Tomó con dos dedos un pedazo de queso que se había resbalado de su porción. "Por cierto, acabo de acordarme. Te entendí en el partido que nos enfrentamos y le hablaste a Elena." Eve frunció su cara haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar. " _¿Laisse le droit?_ ¿Por qué me dejarías libre la derecha si sabías que iba a atacar por ahí?"

"Quería ver tus zapatillas." Ahora Oksana era la sorprendida. "Por tus lastimaduras."

"¿Acaso eso te preocupó?"

"No, solo me pareció extraño que una jugadora de tu talla no usara zapatillas de basketball, ni que estuviese vendada como corresponde. Fue mucho sacrificio por tu parte."

"¿Sabes? He decidido que no quiero volver a enfrentarte en una cancha. Fue divertido, pero demasiado para mí."

"Si eres de Rusia, ¿Qué haces en Londres?"

"Viví en Rusia hasta mis dieciséis años, luego nos mudamos con mi tío Konstantin a Londres. Aquí tendríamos mejores oportunidades según él."

Eve notó un dejo de melancolía en el tono de voz de Oksana y decidió no seguir hurgando, por ahora. Otro silencio y Oksana volvió a pedir autorización por otra porción de pizza. Eve le sonrió.

Quedó una sola porción de pizza en la caja y ambas estaban ya reposadas contra el respaldo del sofá, perdidas en el final del partido.

"Eve, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" La morocha balbuceó, avalando su pedido. "Aparte de mí destreza con la mano izquierda, ¿Qué más debería mejorar?"

"Tu resistencia." Respondió sin dudar. "De eso se encargará Kenny. Tienes que ser capaz de jugar los cuarenta minutos o más a tu tope de energía."

Lentamente Oksana fue reclinándose, apoyando su torso contra el respaldo del sofá.

Eve estaba en una guerra interna entre mirarla o seguir compenetrada en su televisor. Suficiente se había excedido en el día de hoy al llevarla a su casa y haber cenado. No sabía por qué sentía tanta culpa. Había hecho lo mismo con Elena, varias veces. Sin embargo algo de toda esta situación le resultaba como una piedra en el zapato a ella. Eve se había ahogado en su silencio y su soledad por los últimos años. Su rutina era perfecta y casi infranqueable, así estaba cómoda y segura. Y _esto_ era inseguro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba poniendo un pie por fuera de la línea que tanto había construido en base a su carácter y a su seguridad personal.

Desde hacía minutos que su mirada había estado centrada en el televisor sin siquiera entendiendo que hacían los jugadores o por qué intentaban encestar, su mente corría más rápido que un caballo de carreras hasta que un suave toque en su hombro la frenó en seco. La cabeza de Oksana sutilmente se apoyó sobre el lado derecho de Eve enviando un paralizante a su cuerpo. Contuvo la respiración hasta que un dolor en su pecho le recordó el reflejo prioritario.

Un suave silbido la sacó de sus pensamientos que provenía de la boca suavemente cerrada de su acompañante. Observó a Oksana por el rabillo del ojo cómo con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho había cerrado sus ojos y sus piernas estaban por fuera de la línea del sofá con sus pies casi tocando la alfombra.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Despertarla? ¿Su familia se preocuparía si llegase tarde? _Si su familia fuese responsable no la dejarían andar por Londres en bicicleta a altas horas de la noche,_ pensó.

Eve decidió que lo mejor era dejar todo en su lugar.

El control remoto estaba a su lado y apagó el televisor. Pasó su brazo derecho por la cintura y muy lentamente la dejó reposar a lo largo del sillón, ocupando su lugar. Alzó sus pies a la misma altura del cuerpo y dejó caer la frazada que cubría el respaldo tapándola. Más allá del calor del verano de Londres, la casa de Eve se mantenía refrigerada por la central y mantenía en dieciocho grados centígrados.

Contempló la idea de quedarse a su lado, por si necesitaba algo. Pero sabía, muy dentro suyo que no iba a poder dormir si se quedaba allí. Simplemente llenó el vaso vacío de Oksana con agua y dejó la porción restante de pizza sobre la mesa. Apagó las luces del living dejando una sola prendida en el pasillo paralelo a la escalera. Subió lentamente al primer piso. Consideró dentro de ella pegarse una rápida ducha antes de acostarse ya que había estado practicando antes del entrenamiento, pero el eco podría molestar a la visita. Mañana lavaría las sábanas también. Vistió rápidamente su pijama de dos partes y se recostó en su cama. Tardó unos largos minutos en dejarse llevar por su cansancio, atenta por si provenía algún sonido del piso inferior.

Eve abrió los ojos y su habitación aún estaba a oscuras. Dirigió una rápida mirada a su derecha y el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana. En breve saldría el sol. Recordó a Oksana en el living y rápida pero sigilosamente bajó por las escaleras.

Asomó su cabeza y el sofá estaba vacío. El vaso estaba vacío. Y la caja de pizza estaba vacía. Dedicó una sonrisa al aire. La bicicleta tampoco estaba. Aún era temprano y su cuerpo le recordó que necesitaba algunas horas más en restado de reposo. Tomó su celular del bolso que había dejado la noche anterior y volvió a su habitación.

Abrió los mensajes y buscó su contacto 'Laura'. Abrió el chat y escribió:

_¿Podemos salir a correr por la mañana o por la tarde? Necesito hablar contigo._

Enviar. Sabía que ella no respondería hasta dentro de algunas horas. Vivía con su novio y aprovechaba para dormir hasta tarde los sábados y domingos. Y seguramente la regañaría por escribirle un domingo a esa hora.

Eve cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos ya eran por encima de las nueve de la mañana. Sorprendentemente había respuesta.

_En el parque de siempre, a las 11 AM. Espero que sea importante._

Eve se pegó una ducha rápida al cuerpo. No quiso bañarse entera ya que volvería hacer ejercicio en unas horas. Tomó un rápido desayuno mientras acomodaba un poco su casa y un rato antes de las 11 salió en su camioneta al parque.

En uno de los vértices del cuadrado perfecto del parque esperaba a su compañera de trabajo. Solían hacer una hora de _running_ cuando ella o Eve querían despejar la cabeza. Intentaban hacerlo de manera seguida pero a veces la lluvia londinense no ayudaba a coordinar y durante la semana era difícil por responsabilidades de ambas.

Laura tenía 27 años, morocha y con un estado físico aceptable. Rara vez iba al gimnasio, se aburría fácil. Sin embargo, correr con Eve no solo la impulsaba a tener un ritmo sino que también comentaban anécdotas del consultorio. Cuando apareció cerca de Eve su rostro era relajado y descansado, había tenido una buena noche.

"No hubo alcohol anoche, ¿Huh?"

"Hola, buen día. No dormimos en la misma cama, ¿Sabes?" Anunció con ironía mientras Eve le sonreía y bajaba su rostro en son de disculpas. "Tuve cena con mis horrendos suegros ayer por la noche. No tengo ojeras pero tengo mal humor. Por suerte mandaste ese mensaje para alejarme un poco de Kevin."

"Gracias por venir."

"Luego te cuento la horrenda experiencia pero cuéntame tu. ¿Qué ocurre?"

Eve empezó su ritmo lento de correr. Aguardó unos metros mientras buscaba las palabras indicadas, Laura sabía darle su espacio. Cuando llegaron a la esquina opuesta de donde se encontraron Eve frenó su paso, lo cual era muy raro. Miró a su compañera a los ojos antes de hablar.

"Necesito que me recomiendes un psicólogo. Si es deportivo, mejor."

Laura agradeció internamente que haya cortado el ritmo antes de lanzar la solicitud. Por un momento se preocupó pero el rostro de Eve era muy severo y seguro.

"Conozco a alguien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killing Eve week! Ojalá pudiese escribir a la velocidad de la luz como hacen algunxs pero... imposible! Gracias por el cariño de siempre! Espero que les guste.  
> Slowly slowly catchy monkey...


	6. Fría con compostura.

Oksana abrió sus ojos lentamente. Sus párpados aún le pesaban síntoma del cansancio. Movió sus manos y se encontró con una textura suave que la cubría de la cintura hacia los pies. La sensación le hizo abrir rápidamente los ojos dándose cuenta que no estaba en su espacio habitual, sino que estaba en el living de su entrenadora.

En medio del susto localizó el reloj colgado a la pared. Esforzó la vista que aún era un poco borrosa para leer las agujas. 5 A.M.

Se destapó frotando sus ojos en búsqueda de recuerdos de la noche anterior. Eve. Partido. Pizza. Último cuarto. Fin. Su mirada se deslizó hacia la pequeña mesa frente a ella con la última porción de pizza y el vaso lleno de agua. Lo bebió de golpe y su estómago le recordó que no bastó con la comida de ayer a la noche. Un sentimiento de culpa la frenó antes de tomar la porción pero sabía que no se tenía que desperdiciar. Cuando ahorrara algo de dinero compensaría a Eve.

Mientras masticaba miró a su alrededor. Eve no estaba. Caminó sigilosamente hacia la cocina. Nada. Se asomó hacia la parte trasera. Nada. Sus sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando se dio cuenta que debía estar descansando en el piso superior.

Se acercó a la punta de la escalera, justo delante de la puerta de entrada. Sus ojos atentos se dirigían hacia arriba, entre la duda de avanzar o no.

Eve, esa cautivadora y segura mujer de rasgos asiáticos. Una parte de Oksana encontraba fascinante la determinación que emanaba la mujer. Y otra parte encontraba excitante que la empujara al límite. Con sus miradas frías y su voz afilada. Con sus ejercicios de mierda pero con cierta lógica. Oksana estaba convencida que todo tenía un propósito y que todo lo que Eve proponía, ella ya lo había superado. Eso impulsaba a la rubia a esforzarse llevándola al borde.

En la batalla interna que se disputó el cerebro y el corazón de Oksana, esta vez ganó el corazón. Teniendo mucho cuidado de cada paso para que la madera no crujiera demasiado subió escalón por escalón. En el descanso pudo ver hacia su izquierda que la puerta estaba entreabierta, era el baño. Giró a su derecha para encontrar dos puertas más. La primera, cerrada. La segunda entreabierta también.

No quiso arriesgarse a girar el picaporte por miedo que el chirrido despertara a la dueña. Prefirió apostar a su siguiente opción.

Empujó suavemente con la yema de sus dedos la segunda para encontrarse de frente a una cama matrimonial. Un bulto descansaba en el lado izquierdo. Dio dos pasos hacia dentro de la habitación para confirmar que, uno, no había ningún marido atado a la cama, y dos, era Eve la que dormía angelicalmente.

El mundo cayó a sus pies al ver la escena. Necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no dar dos pasos más y acariciar su rostro. La habitación olía a Eve. Oksana cerró sus ojos para no sólo entre guardar a fuego la fragancia que la castigaba en el aire, sino que además salir del hechizo de ver a Eve en un estado tanto armonioso como inocente. Dio un último vistazo antes de voltear y cerrar suavemente la puerta.

Al bajar al living su aturdimiento se evaporó y pensó en las consecuencias. Aún era de noche pero Konstantin probablemente la regañaría por no haber estado temprano en la casa. No podía quedarse. Tenía responsabilidades en su casa y en su trabajo. Además, ¿Con qué cara miraría a Eve cuando ella se despertara?

Consideró tirar la caja de pizza y acomodar el living, pero tampoco quería que su entrenadora notara que estuvo hurgando en su casa. Unas disculpas el martes en el entrenamiento bastarían. Ajustó su bolso y abrió la puerta sutilmente mientras maniobraba su bicicleta hacia el exterior.

El trayecto duró unos veinte minutos hasta su casa.

Repitió el proceso de delicadeza al entrar esperando que Konstantin esté durmiendo o no esté. Asomó su cabeza por el diminuto living y no encontró a nadie. Konstantin debía estar aún afuera. Los sábados por la noche suele salir con sus amigos a tomar y apostar. Él nunca se lo había dicho a Oksana pero ella no era estúpida. Desde que había empezado a trabajar hace un tiempo en la cafetería ella no tenía acceso a su salario. Konstantin era dueño de su cuenta de depósito y cada vez que Oksana quería tener acceso a algo de dinero su respuesta era siempre la misma ' _Yo organizo mejor los gastos. Tú eres un desastre._ '

Mientras iba camino a su habitación levanto algo de basura que estaba desechada en el piso. La juntó y la vertió en el tacho de basura. Antes de seguir camino hacia su dormitorio pegó un vistazo general a su living-comedor. Era muy diferente de la casa de Eve. Acá no olía bien, Konstantin se aseguraba de fumar varios cigarrillos sin considerar a la persona que vivía con él. Las pocas cosas que tenían Oksana se aseguraba de cuidarlas.

Cuando estaba sumida en sus pensamientos un pequeño ruido se escuchó a sus espaldas, proveniente de la habitación de Konstantin. Oksana volteó lentamente y una figura abultada se acercó a zancadas hacia ella. Una mano envolvió su cuello, arrastrándola algunos metros en dirección a la cocina. Mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás apretó la muñeca de la mano que la sujetaba con la mano izquierda, y a la vez con la derecha maniobraba para no tropezarse haciendo equilibrio. Un ruido grave resonó en la casa cuando la espalda golpeó la pared. Los ojos de Konstantin estaban vidriosos por efectos del alcohol y repletos de ira. Por la garganta de Oksana pasaba apenas algo de aire para que pudiera respirar.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Oksana vaciló. Uso como excusa el poco aire para pensar su respuesta.

"Esta - estaba... hospital."

"¿Qué?" Su tono era incrédulo y aflojó a penas su agarre para que Oksana diera mejores explicaciones.

"Golpeé una jugadora... entrenamiento. Fue llevada... hospital."

"Maldita buena para nada." Konstantin soltó la garganta y al mismo tiempo se daba vuelta para dirigirse hacia su habitación nuevamente. Oksana notó que aún estaba vestido con su sobretodo negro y emanaba olor a whisky. Había vuelto hacía relativamente poco a la casa. "Sería bueno que dejes esa mierda de basketball e hicieras algo más productivo."

Oksana se tiró al suelo apoyándose en su mano izquierda y acariciando su garganta con la derecha, recuperando el aire poco a poco. Se quedó allí algunos minutos hasta que el alivio controló su cuerpo.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Las lágrimas se resbalaban por su mejilla mientras se sentaba en su cama. Dos pensamientos vinieron automáticamente. El primero, su cama era más incómoda que el sillón de Eve. Y el segundo, se arrepintió de no haberse quedado durmiendo en la casa de su técnica.

El aire húmedo de Londres golpeó en la cara a Eve cuando el lunes a las 8 PM cerraba la puerta de la psicóloga que le había aconsejado Laura. Leyó nuevamente la placa que estaba colgada en la pared 'Geraldine Azarenka'.

Mientras subía al auto recordaba la confesión que le había hecho a la profesional. Le había sorprendido que sea una chica de apariencia joven. Esperaba una mujer con más arrugas o un aspecto más profesional. Sin embargo su devolución ante el problema que le había planteado Eve había sido escueto: ' _Si no presentas antecedentes con relaciones homosexuales probablemente se trate de un espejismo debido a tu fascinación por su talento._ ' Y ella tenía razón. Había quedado anonadada con las habilidades de la joven y aplicaba para todo tipo de situaciones. Cuando uno mira un gran jugador desea tener sus habilidades, su físico, o lo que sea que uno le falte o no se sienta complaciente.

La idea se reforzó cuando ella le consultó sobre la actitud de la jugadora. ' _¿En algún momento dio muestra física de expectativas más allá del ámbito profesional o inclusive en el mismo?_ ' 

Eve recordó a la Oksana en las duchas. Manteniendo la calma y su distancia. ' _No._ ' Fue su respuesta. 

Como consejo le recomendó tomar distancia de la situación y enfriar un poco los sentimientos teniendo que asimilar, no solo su lugar profesional como técnica de un equipo de basketball, sino también desde lo sentimental, y en todo caso dejar que el otro lado avance. Hasta entonces, dar un paso al costado.

Eve manejó de regreso a casa. Aparcó su coche en la entrada y apagó el motor. Debía ser consciente de la situación actual y manejarlo de la mejor manera posible.

 _¿Qué ocurre si no puedo controlar todo esto?_ , pensó. Después de varios minutos mirando su jardín que se proyectaba hacia adelante llegó a su conclusión: _La expulso del equipo._

Durante la semana Eve cumplió con lo conversado. No esbozó ni una simple sonrisa durante los entrenamientos. Incluso cuando Oksana se acercó para pedirle disculpas por haberse retirado de su casa sin haber ordenado o saludarla ella simplemente le respondió ' _No te preocupes._ ' sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

Pasó una semana de entrenamiento intenso en donde Eve llegaba y se iba de los entrenamientos con mal humor. Una simple cortina gruesa para ocultar lo ocurrido del corazón hacia adentro. Aplicaba toda su voluntad para no mirar a Oksana haciendo el físico al mando de Kenny, y cuando practicaban jugadas en cancha no perdía oportunidad de renegarle a ella o a sus compañeras para cualquier diminuto detalle.

El martes siguiente Kenny se aproximó a ella antes de arrancar su preparación física. Todas las jugadoras ya estaban listas y conversaban entre ellas mientras aguardaban que sean las ocho.

"¿Te encuentras bien Eve?"

"Sí."

"De acuerdo. No te encuentras bien. ¿Qué ocurre?"

' _Fría, compostura_ _._ '

"Kenny, siempre he sido así de severa en los entrenamientos. La pretemporada se está consumiendo y aún no podemos hacer dos jugadas seguidas bien."

"Se que eres así de dura con el equipo y contigo misma, pero siento que te ocurre algo más. ¿No te ha ido bien en el trabajo?"

"El trabajo está bien. Solo..." Eve suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo suelto mirando el suelo, buscando las palabras. "Estoy algo nerviosa. No sé con qué me puedo encontrar esta temporada. Siento que estamos años luz del buen rendimiento o de poder pelear el campeonato." Mintió.

"Eve, aún faltan varias semanas antes del comienzo. Quédate tranquila. Siempre cuesta arrancar, pero mira." Alzó una mano hacia sus jugadoras mientras todas prestaban atención a Jess que contaba una anécdota graciosa del fin de semana. "El grupo está unido. Eso es lo principal. Elena me cuenta buenas cosas de éste grupo. Además, Oksana se acopló muy bien. No está siendo egoísta con la pelota, y eso era uno de los objetivos."

Eve dirigió un segundo más la mirada hacia Oksana, observaba a Jess con sus brazos cruzados mientras le sonreía. Lucía un poco más pálida de lo normal.

"Sólo concéntrate en mejorar su estado físico. ¿Hoy correrán?"

"Una hora. Sí. Dejé que la semana pasada recuperaran para comenzar a empujar ello. Haz un entrenamiento leve. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí." Eve giró hacia su derecha y tomó asiento en el banco mientras acomodaba sus ejercicios de entrenamientos posterior al estado físico.

Kenny explicó el desarrollo de la actividad. Sería una hora de resistencia corriendo en círculos por la cancha. Elena guiaría y el resto la seguiría en hilera por detrás.

Quince minutos después Eve ya tenía terminado el breve entrenamiento que realizarían haciendo hincapié en una jugada que aún no terminaban de desarrollar de la mejor manera.

Se unió al lado de Kenny que observaba el ritmo de Elena y las demás jugadoras.

Mientras realizaban comentarios sobre algunos aspectos físicos de algunas jugadoras de manera individual Eve prestó atención a la hilera. Primero obviamente iba Elena. Por detrás a un metro de distancia ya costándole ritmo venía Gemma. Eve sabía que su posición es bastante corrosiva respecto a la resistencia. Tiene que ser rápida y poder manejar la pelota en todo momento indicando jugadas y corrigiendo de ser necesario. El pilar de todo lo que Eve tiene pensado.

Se acercaban a los treinta minutos.

Luego venían algunas jugadoras y anteúltima Oksana. Su ritmo era algo descoordinado. Eve le dirigió una rápida mirada a la rubia y Kenny asentó sus pensamientos.

"¿Le ocurre algo?" Eve permaneció en silencio repitiéndose internamente. ' _Fría. Compostura._ ' Después de otros minutos Oksana quedó en último lugar por detrás de las altas centrales con su pesado cuerpo.

Una vuelta más y al pasar por al lado de Eve le dirigió una mirada nublada. Sus brazos colgaban lejos de su torso y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente en búsqueda de aire nuevo.

Otra vuelta más, y ya estaba a dos metros de distancia de las jugadoras delante de ella.

"Oksana, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Kenny le conversó al pasar al lado de los dos entrenadores. No respondió.

Corría el reloj con casi cuarenta minutos. Antes de llegar a la altura de los entrenadores Eve alzó su mirada. Oksana corría con los ojos cerrados en línea recta por la línea lateral de la cancha, llena de sudor y tambaleando el cuerpo de un lado hacia el otro.

Eve ya tenía los ojos abiertos y Kenny quedó estancado en su lugar. La entrenadora dio un paso hacia dentro de la cancha, anticipándose a lo que iba a ocurrir.

El pie izquierdo de Oksana no avanzó cómo correspondía y la punta de su zapatilla se trabó con el parqué de madera. El cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante ya sin fuerza esperando el impacto contra la superficie. No pudo abrir los ojos pero sintió que unos brazos la rodearon a la altura de su pecho recostándola lentamente en el piso de madera. Su sentido de la audición se vio ahogado y no podía encontrar sentido a las voces que la rodeaban. No encontraba aliento así que soltó lo primero que despegó de su cerebro.

"Ayúdame Eve."

Seguido a eso, se desmayó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh! Ni yo me explico por qué actualizo a mitad de semana. Gracias por seguir leyendo!  
> Ps. Arranca lo bueno...


	7. Torrente energético.

Una chispa crepitó en los pies de Eve transformándose en energía eléctrica de alto voltaje. De manera instantánea la explosión se expandió provocando contracciones a su paso, golpeando articulaciones y músculos. Subió rápidamente por el conducto de sus tobillos y llenó de adrenalina y energía pura sus gemelos. La ola expansiva no tenía límite aún y siguió su paso subiendo por la rótula, inyectando los cuádriceps e isquiotibiales. Por ésta última subió el último torrente de energía que se acumuló en el glúteo.

Mientras el pie izquierdo explotaba, liberando el cuerpo hacia adelante, una segunda chispa crepitaba en el centro del pecho de Eve, una nueva central eléctrica mandando una ola de adrenalina a todo el tren superior activando su espalda, sus brazos y sus abdominales.

Los años de entrenamiento excesivo de basketball la habían acostumbrado a buscar respuestas de manera inmediata, incluso estando en el aire con el balón en sus manos, sabiendo que en milésimas de segundos tendría los pies nuevamente en el suelo y de no desprenderse del esférico a tiempo para un tiro o un pase sería una pérdida.

El cuerpo de Oksana ya se acercaba a los 60 grados de inclinación cuando el brazo derecho de Eve la sujetó por debajo del hombro izquierdo, interponiendo su cuerpo entre el suelo y la atleta. Su brazo izquierdo rápidamente buscó enroscarse por debajo del hombro derecho sujetando la remera por la espalda.

"¡Oksana!" Eve sintió pena por gritarle en el oído. Su mejilla estaba enteramente en contacto con la cara fría de la rubia. Su mano derecha rápidamente buscó acunar su cabeza que se caía hacia un costado.

Sin aumentar distancia entre ambas giró lentamente el cuerpo de costado mientras lo recostaba para examinarlo. Éste se entregó casi enteramente a los brazos de Eve que no quería alejarlo de sí. Una fuerza magnética no permitía el despegue de las pieles.

"¡Oksana! ¿Me oyes? ¿Qué tienes?" La voz de Eve era controlada, buscando contener la desesperación.

"Ayúdame Eve." El susurro en el oído de Eve, que aún no conseguía como alejarse de Oksana, pareció un golpe en su diafragma. Le quitó todo el aire de sus pulmones y supo que su tonalidad había empalidecido.

Sabía que no podía buscar los ojos de Oksana. No estaban. En su lugar habría párpados cerrados y una consciencia totalmente apagada. Luchó contra toda su voluntad y se alejó para observar parte por parte a la mujer que descansaba en sus brazos.

' _Lengua y asfixia._ '

Dejó el cuerpo de costado y le abrió los labios asegurándose que no se atragante. Eve empezó a percatar un bullicio a su alrededor, Kenny y las jugadoras la rodeaban, todos atónitos. El cerebro de Eve resolvió todos los cálculos matemáticos en una fracción de segundo.

"¡Kenny tráeme el maletín de primeros auxilios! ¡Ya!" Mientras el cuerpo pesado a su derecha había desaparecido vio los suspiros incesantes de todas las jugadoras que seguían inmóviles. "No les pedí que dejen de correr." Su tono era frío y demasiado autoritario como para que todas accionen sin chistar.

Al quedar sola volvió a centrarse en Oksana que no se movía a sus pies. La consternación de Eve le impedía pensar con claridad los pasos a seguir de ahora en adelante. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden.

' _De a poco._ ' Pensó. ' _Pulso, ahora._ '

Tomó la muñeca más cercana de Oksana y apoyó sutilmente su pulgar un centímetro al costado del centro. Miró su reloj pulsera. En quince segundos contó trece latidos.

"¡Eve, maletín!" Kenny volvió y se puso a su lado. Eve alzó la cabeza buscando desesperadamente algo a su alrededor.

"La silla, tráemela. Rápido." Kenny corrió en busca de ella.

Eve abrió el maletín que siempre tenían completo para el equipo en caso de emergencias. Desde que ella era técnica se había asegurado que esté siempre en condiciones y cada tanto lo revisaba por si había medicamentos vencidos. Buscó rápidamente guantes de látex ajustándoselos mientras Kenny volvía con la silla.

"Ponla allí." Hizo señas con la cabeza hacia los pies de Oksana. Antes de girar el cuerpo boca arriba Eve cruzó los brazos a la espalda, quedando sus manos entre el suelo y su remera. "Alza sus pies a la silla." Indicó a Kenny. Volvió a abrir la boca de Oksana y se aseguró que la cavidad trabara su lengua.

"¿Y ahora?"

"Ahora esperaremos." Eve no pudo correr su vista de la jugadora que descansaba frente a ella en un tono más pálido de lo usual. "Hazme otro favor." Llamó la atención de Kenny sin mirarlo. "Tráeme mi bolso."

Cuando el entrenador volvió ella sacó de adentro una campera de cierre. La hizo un bollo suave y lo puso detrás de la cabeza de Oksana de manera sigilosa.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos más.

"¿Estás segura que quieres aguardar? ¿No quieres que llame una ambulancia?"

"No aún. Se desmayó." Eve giró al maletín y movió algunos accesorios.

"Ya cumplieron la hora Eve."

"Váyanse. Suficiente por hoy."

Kenny se paró, y las llamó. En un minuto les ordenó estirar todos los músculos de sus piernas. Un murmullo constante entre ellas sin dejar de mirar a la jugadora tendida en el suelo resonaba en el estadio. Muchas se vieron tentadas de acercarse pero Kenny las frenó. Sabía que Eve necesitaba espacio ante la situación y ordenó que sencillamente se fueran a sus casas. Él también lo hizo.

Luego de unos minutos de soledad en el estadio los párpados de Oksana temblaron. Eve se precipitó hacia ella apoyando sus manos en sus bíceps para que no se moviera.

"Oksana." Los ojos de la rubia intentaron buscar la voz débilmente. "No hables. ¿De acuerdo? Necesito que parpadees ante mis preguntas."

Una vez que sus ojos se abrieron del todo se encontró de frente con las pupilas marrones de Eve. Parpadeó una vez. Eve sonrió, un alivio creció en su pecho. Instintivamente los labios de Oksana se abrieron.

"No hables. Te desmayaste. Es todo lo que necesitas saber. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás herida?"

Unos segundos y Oksana parpadeó dos veces. Sus ojos estaban absolutamente ahogados ante la mirada de la morocha.

"Haga lo que haga, necesito que no te muevas." Su tono era severo.

Eve rompió el hechizo y buscó en el maletín. Sacó un cuadrado de gasa y abrió la botella de alcohol, vertiendo sobre la tela una proporción generosa.

"¿Sabes?" Oksana alzó sus cejas mientras la miraba con atención cómo maniobraba los artículos, sin poner en duda su confianza. "Mi madre se llama Kim."

Acto seguido apoyó su palma izquierda encima de los labios de Oksana, evitando el ingreso de aire en su totalidad. Con su mano derecha dejó descansar la gasa por debajo de los orificios nasales.

Oksana se asustó ante la brusquedad e inspiró. El etanol rasgo cada zona de su nariz golpeando el sentido del olfato tan fuerte como una patada de un karateca. De manera instantánea la sensación envío un shock de adrenalina a su cerebro, despertando todos y cada uno de sus músculos, hasta entonces, débiles.

Expiró y sus ojos se llenaron de furia. Eve no movió sus manos. Oksana volvió a inspirar y otra ola energética la llenó.

' _Suficiente._ ' Pensó Eve. Movió sus manos dándole libertad de respirar oxígeno.

"Hija de puta." La voz de Oksana salió por sí sola y automáticamente abrió sus ojos, arrepintiéndose y cayendo en la cuenta que era su entrenadora quien tenía en frente.

"Te anticipé que mi madre se llama Kim, no puta." Oksana sonrió y Eve la imitó. "¿Mejor?"

"Sí. Gracias por eso."

"Siempre me funciona." 

Un silencio incómodo las enroscó mientras ambas ponían en sus lugares sus pensamientos.

"Eve, ¿Estás enojada conmigo?" La técnica la miró con expresión neutral. "¿Es porque me comí la última porción de pizza o no lavé las cosas?"

El rostro de Eve se tornó incrédulo y luego a amable.

"No. No es nada de eso." Eve revolvió el maletín de primeros auxilios, sacó un envase plástico similar a una pasta de dientes. Partió la punta y se la ofreció. "Come."

Oksana liberó una de sus manos que aún descansaba debajo suyo, apretó el pomo y un líquido viscoso llenó su boca. Su gusto era dulce. Intentó leer el envase mientras saboreaba. '100% Energy'

"¿Cómo es que tienes esto en un botiquín?" Anunció mientras volvía a absorber otro bocado.

"Es más normal de lo que crees. Elena los usa mucho cuando los partidos son difíciles." Eve volvió a tomar la gasa. "No me odies y respira."

Esta vez Oksana estuvo preparada para la sensación de fuego cuando inspiró pero una parte de ella agradecía este despertar. Mientras terminaba de ingerir todo el pomo de energía Eve tomó sus tobillos bajando a nivel sus piernas, apoyándolas contra el piso.

"Oksana voy a hacerte algunas preguntas y quiero que me seas completamente sincera. No voy a juzgarte sea cual sea la respuesta, ¿De acuerdo? De lo contrario esto no funcionará."

Eve sacó otro envase energético y se lo dio mientras Oksana cambió su mirada a melancolía, absolutamente resignada. Asintió mientras probaba un nuevo bocado.

"¿Qué comiste en el día de hoy?"

La rubia corrió su mirada y la dirigió al techo del estadio. Eve le dio su espacio, un minuto sin respuesta. Oksana volvió a mirarla con una capa de brillo en sus ojos.

Eve le dejó la gasa en sus manos, ahora podía usarla siempre que ella sienta que sus músculos volvían a caer. Sacó un nuevo envase y partió la tapa, dejándolo con la gasa.

' _El que calla, otorga._ '

"¿Qué comiste en el día de ayer?"

"Desayuné algo de pan."

Oksana iba a cumplir su palabra de ser completamente honesta, pero no de soportar la mirada de Eve sobre ella y su cuerpo. Giró su cuerpo en busca de reincorporarse lentamente, dándole la espalda a Eve que estaba a su costado izquierdo.

"Te he dicho que te quedes quieta."

Oksana cerró sus ojos pensando que hacer. No podía desobedecerla. Por primera vez se había desmayado y se sentía como si la hubiesen molido a golpes. Eve sabía lo que hacía y por qué lo hacía. Seguro había lidiado muchas veces contra esto. Giró nuevamente y se desplomó nuevamente a su posición inicial.

"Perdóname."

"No tienes que hacerlo. Solo quiero que te relajes. Come." Eve asintió brevemente hacia el pomo.

Cuando la mujer mayor se abstrajo brevemente de la situación olvidó todo lo consensuado con la psicóloga. Allí estaba ella al lado de la jugadora. Preocupada. Deseando que todo esto le ocurra a alguna de sus otras jugadoras de las cuales habría hecho a penas una décima parte de todos estos auxilios. La voz de Oksana la sacudió.

"Eve, ¿Quieres que me vaya?"

La pregunta trajo otras preguntas que se instalaron en la cabeza de Eve. Si bien ella ya venía analizando la situación en caso de que no pudiera resolver estos sentimientos encontrados últimamente, ¿Qué ocurriría si dejase libre a Oksana? Eve sabía muy dentro suyo que todo el armado de jugadas para la temporada las estaba armando a sabiendas que contaba con la jugadora en sus filas, y no podía dejar recaer el esfuerzo en Elena o Gemma. Las aniquilaría físicamente. Oksana se puso algo nerviosa cuando la respuesta no llegaba y Eve la miraba con expresión seria. La última batalla que hubo entre el corazón y el cerebro de Eve había ganado éste último. Ahora no.

"Quiero que te quedes en el equipo y que ganemos el campeonato. Ya te lo dije cuando fui a verte." Oksana sonrió.

Eve quiso sonreír pero no pudo. A cambio siguió observando a su jugadora pero un alivio mezclado con felicidad recorrió todo su pecho. Oksana se reincorporó de a poco sentándose en su lugar.

"¿Dónde están todas? Acabo de percatarme." Rascó su cabeza algo perdida mirando la cancha desierta.

"Terminaron la prueba de resistencia hace un rato. Tú la repetirás el jueves." La rusa le dedicó un rostro consternado que se mitigó a resignación.

"Lo haré." Dijo mirando el suelo y asintiendo.

Eve aprovechó para guardar la caja de primeros auxilios en su locker. Cuando volvió Oksana estaba sentada en el banquillo, su tono de piel ya tenía algo más de color y sus mejillas estaban rosas.

"Toma tus cosas, te llevo a tu casa."

"No es necesario Eve, me siento mucho mejor." Oksana se puso de pie y su pecho se achicó. Eve alzó una ceja. "Iré caminando, sin esfuerzo." La técnica ahora parpadeó lentamente, harta. La rubia resopló. "De acuerdo, puedes llevarme."

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de la jugadora Eve se desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad.

"No te preocupes. Yo me ocupo, no es necesario que bajes."

"Te ayudaré a bajar la bicicleta."

"No Eve, ya hiciste demasiado. Gracias." Oksana sin pensarlo posó su mano derecha en la pierna izquierda de Eve, liberando una fuerza energética en su cuerpo.

Las miradas se conectaron.

Un mareo subió a la cabeza de la rusa y no sabía si atribuírselo al reciente desmayo o al denso ambiente dentro del auto. Involuntariamente acercó su rostro unos centímetros hacia Eve que quedó estupefacta en su lugar.

Un sonido metálico cortó el ambiente. Los ojos de Oksana se movieron hacia la izquierda para ver la puerta de su casa abriéndose. Konstantin la miraba. Volvió a Eve.

"Debo irme. Gracias nuevamente."

Desabrochó su cinturón y salió rápidamente. Procedió a sacar su bicicleta de la misma manera. Eve tardó en percatarse del urso que observaba la situación. Oksana entró a su casa sin mirar hacia atrás pasando por el costado del hombre canoso.

Un choque de miradas frías se mantuvo por unos segundos entre Eve y Konstantin.

Los ánimos de Oksana estaban bajo tierra. Se dedicó a dejar su bicicleta a un costado y dirigirse directamente a su cuarto cerrando su puerta y dejando el bolso a un costado.

Se sentó en la cama apoyando su frente sobre sus dedos.

Analizó todo lo ocurrido en el auto como si fuese un sueño lejano.

Sin darse cuenta giró hacia su derecha y su cuerpo se recostó de manera automática. Mañana por la mañana se bañaría, hoy no había energía.

Cuando cerró los ojos lo único que su mente pudo proyectar fueron los labios de Eve, los cuales había observado a lo largo del día cada vez que ella no se percató. Junto con el suspiro final vibró las cuerdas vocales.

"Debí haberlo hecho."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday FUNday. No pregunten por qué ahora, solo lo hice. Y perdón si hay errores, sin ganas de revisar hoy. Gracias por los comentarios :)


	8. Bifurcación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash! Me costó mucho esto! En fin, considérenlo un capítulo catapulta. En breve arranca el campeonato... y los problemas. Buena semana!!

El día miércoles Oksana sintió su cuerpo pesado, pero para el día jueves ya se sentía con más ánimo.

Durante su trabajo no paró de pensar en la prueba. No podía decepcionar a Eve. Tenía que lograr hacer esa hora corriendo.

Oksana siempre odio las pruebas de resistencia. En su momento Raymond le había tomado una que no había logrado superar debido a su flojo estado físico de entonces. Finalmente la aceptó en el equipo cuando casi le provoca un esguince de tobillo en una finta a una compañera durante otra prueba en un uno contra uno que Oksana había pedido, como afán de un último esfuerzo para poder entrar al equipo.

El resto del equipo de los Towers había mirado con malos ojos la destreza de Oksana luego de haber dejado a su mejor jugadora de ese momento desparramada por el piso agarrándose con fuerza su tobillo.

Ese jueves Oksana llegó un poco más temprano al trabajo esperando poder salir un rato antes de lo estipulado para llegar con tiempo de sobra al entrenamiento. Escapándose de algunas miradas pudo lograrlo. Tomó consciencia de hacer su viaje en bicicleta con una cadencia continua pero relajada, sin tener que pasar por los vehículos a escasos centímetros para poder avanzar por el arduo tráfico de Londres.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del club una sonrisa se escapó cuando vio el auto de Eve. _¿Qué es esto?_

Una inyección de adrenalina ya se había disparado por el cuerpo. Oksana se sentía tan viva como vulnerable, y sabía que esto era culpa de Eve. Dos sensaciones totalmente opuestas chocaban con una fuerza avasalladora en su pecho y a veces le costaba controlarlo. Los síntomas se desenvolvían en su corazón.

Cuando abrió la puerta la encontró, como siempre, en el banco de las jugadoras anotando mientras Kenny armaba las estaciones de ejercicios para las jugadoras.

Una banana descansaba en el banquillo a su lado.

"Buenas noches." Intentó amortiguar su sonrisa pero no pudo.

"Hola. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Muy bien. ¿Y tú?"

"Bien." Kenny le dirigió una tímida sonrisa mientras soltaba conos en el centro de la cancha. "Cómela antes de empezar la prueba."

Eve le dirigió una rápida mirada a la banana. Oksana obedeció mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Gracias por cuidarme el otro día." Dijo antes de meterse otro gran bocado. Eve miró por el rabillo del ojo el simple acto de Oksana comiendo y le pareció más que encantador.

"¿Haz comido?"

"Si. Lo juro." Hubo un silencio en donde Oksana supo que Eve estaba buscando las palabras correctas ya que no estaba garabateando en su cuaderno de práctica.

"¿Quién es él?" Ante la mirada confusa de la jugadora Eve aclaró. "El hombre que estaba en tu casa cuando te llevé."

"Oh, es mi tío." Dijo a secas mientras comía otro trozo de banana y evitar seguir hablando.

Eve reprimió con todas sus fuerzas soltar al aire 'No me gusta él.' pero lo reprimió. Si Oksana buscaba esa respuesta, la encontraría.

Un ruido metálico cortó el ambiente. Jess junto con un puñado de jugadoras llegaban al entrenamiento.

"Ve con ellas si quieres. A las ocho arrancas a correr."

"Quiero quedarme aquí. ¿Puedo?" Oksana alzó la cejas buscando los ojos de Eve. Ella le devolvió la mirada un tanto sorprendida. "A menos que te moleste en tu trabajo." La jugadora asintió hacia su cuaderno. Eve negó con la cabeza. "Voy a confesarte algo Eve. Odio correr."

Eve se mantuvo en silencio tres segundos y largó un resoplo. Una risa disimulada.

"En el partido que tuvimos no parecía."

"Lo sé. Pero es diferente en el partido. Hay algo porque empujar, algo que lograr. Eso me motiva para seguir corriendo. Estas pruebas de resistencia son demasiado molestas, y..." Oksana miró la cancha buscando respuestas.

"¿Qué?" La jugadora miró sus zapatillas negando con su cabeza, riendo mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus muslos y cruzaba sus dedos. Luego de eternos segundos buscó los ojos de su entrenadora.

"Realmente no quiero decepcionarte."

El mundo de Eve nuevamente, como en interacciones anteriores con Oksana, se detuvo. Abrió su boca en varias oportunidades pero no vibraron sus cuerdas vocales. Los ojos de Oksana la traicionaron cuando miraron fugazmente los nerviosos movimientos de los labios de Eve. La entrenadora tuvo que correr la mirada para hilar palabras.

"¿Hay alguna manera de motivarte como ocurre en el partido?"

"Funciona cuando me insultan." Eve alzó la mirada rápidamente, atónita. Oksana pegaba la última mordida a su banana.

"¿¡Qué!?" Oksana le respondió con una tímida sonrisa y alzando sus hombros. Eve soltó una risa.

"¡Oye! No te rías. Me estoy, ya sabes..." Oksana movió sus manos hacia adelante. "Abriendo hacia ti. Para que me conozcas."

"No soy de insultar. Sólo lo hago cuando me pongo nerviosa. Pocas veces ocurre."

"¿Y qué te pone nerviosa?"

Eve podía prometer que los ojos avellana de Oksana podían agujerear una puerta de acero. Si bien era entretenido Eve sabía que en cualquier momento podía tropezar con sus propios impulsos. Cerró su cuaderno y se paró mirando hacia la cancha desierta.

"Una número siete con el estampado de los Towers arruinó mis planes de partido hace unos meses. Eso me puso nerviosa." Oksana la miró entre sorprendida y maravillada. "Ahora, mueve el culo a la cancha y empieza a correr."

Una sonrisa socarrona salió de los labios de Oksana. Su tanque de energía se había llenado drásticamente con los dos comentarios. Sin mediar palabra comenzó a correr.

Kenny se acercó a Eve.

"Eve, ya han..."

"Shh." Eve miraba en el otro extremo de la cancha a Oksana correr ya con el rostro rojo y empapada de sudor. Miró su reloj. 58:50 minutos. "Extiéndelo."

"Pero ya pasó una hora." Eve lo fulminó con la mirada mientras esperaba que Oksana pasara a su lado para responderle.

"Extiéndelo."

Eve aguardó hasta que su reloj marcó varios minutos más. Hizo sonar el silbato en el estadio y le dio una señal a Kenny para que terminara el entrenamiento físico con el resto del equipo.

Oksana se tiró al piso boca arriba con sus brazos abiertos y sus rodillas flexionadas. Eve se acercó.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Asintió con su cabeza mientras sostenía sus ojos cerrados buscando aire. Para cuando pudo reincorporarse sentándose Eve le mostró el contador. Oksana miró los números. 1:15:30.

Parte de ella quería renegar al aire por haber pasado la hora de entrenamiento, y otra parte remontaba de felicidad. Sabía muy dentro de ella que cuando sus piernas se aflojaban se enviaba a sí misma un shock de energía con las dos frases de Eve que resonaban en su cabeza.

El resto del entrenamiento fue repaso de jugadas. Para bienestar de Eve todas las jugadoras ya comprendían la dinámica y de a poco se amoldaban y memorizaban los procedimientos. Ahora sí tenía un buen presentimiento sobre la temporada, per aún aguardaba la prueba de fuego. En algo más de una semana sería su primer enfrentamiento por la temporada regular y ella sabía que debía pisar el pedal a fondo para obtener buenos resultados.

Observó al final del entrenamiento como Oksana y Elena jugaban entre sí mientras la morocha hacía varias fintas para poder tirar, riéndo. Oksana hacía una esgrima intentando llegar a cubrirla. Su entendimiento iba a llegar a buen puerto en los partidos si su conexión era correcta. Otro alivio para Eve.

Oksana suspiró cuando se desató su nudo en el delantal sobre la parte baja de su espalda. Los viernes siempre eran muy intensos de trabajo. Miró el reloj y eran algo más de las ocho de la noche. Tomó su mochila mientras metía un chicle en su boca y se dirigió a la calle para desencadenar su bicicleta que estaba amarrada a un palo de luz.

Mientras metía la cadena en su mochila y se acomodaba notó una presencia frente a la bicicleta. Una mujer que rondaba los 55 años de aspecto confiado y pelo corto castaño. Tenía un bonito traje beige y unos pantalones haciendo juego, todo a medida. Era casi tan alta como ella, lo cual la sorprendía. No emitía voz, simplemente la miraba a Oksana, bien fijo y a los ojos sin dejarle espacio para arrancar su vuelta a casa.

Oksana alzó sus cejas en busca de respuesta, ya algo irritada. Empezó a masticar lento su chicle con los labios abiertos, los modales estaban en una de sus últimas líneas de prioridades.

"¿Sí?" Oksana no le quiso decir ni 'Buenas noches'. La mujer le dedicó en respuesta una risa sobrante.

"¿Oksana Astankova?" Eso sorprendió a la rusa que cambió su semblante de irritable a sorpresa. "Soy Carolyn Martens. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tienes esta bicicleta?" Golpeó con su mocasín negro la cubierta, produciendo una vibración en el manubrio.

"¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"¿Me conoces? ¿Sabes quién soy?"

"¿No?" La rubia ya estaba definitivamente molesta. Carolyn resopló a la noche.

"Oh querida. Bueno, soy entrenadora de los Wings, últimos campeones. Vencimos a los Sharks en la final... tres veces... en años consecutivos." La cabeza de Oksana hizo click. "Me animaría decir que esta bicicleta tiene más años que yo."

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero proponerte algo." Un semblante serio se reflejó en su rostro y mandó un paralizante al cuerpo de Oksana.

El sábado a la noche mientras entrenaban Eve se notó muy bien con la fluidez del equipo. Las animaba constantemente recordándoles que en una semana era el debut oficial del equipo en temporada.

Entre los ejercicios miraba de reojo a Oksana que mantenía una expresión seria y muy concentrada, más de lo normal.

Pasadas las diez de la noche la entrenadora liberó sus jugadoras. De espaldas a la cancha empacaba sus pertenencias en su mochila hasta que sintió una voz.

"¿Eve? ¿Tienes un minuto?" Oksana la observaba algo temerosa y se dirigió al banquillo.

"Dime." El corazón de Eve volvió a golpear con fuerza.

"Ayer recibí una visita cuando salí del trabajo. Alguien que conoces. Carolyn Martens."

Si la fuerza del corazón no bastaba su piel empalideció varios tonos. Su pecho se achicó y un dolor punzante lo recorrió de derecha a izquierda, clavándose en el corazón. Crispó su rostro y rápidamente volvió a su estado habitual. Oksana la miraba pensando que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

"Si, la conozco." La voz serena de Eve se activó y Oksana pensó que podía cortar el hielo recordaba vívidamente en el patio de su casa, en Rusia.

"Bueno, ella me propuso que me sume a su equipo." Eve deslizó su mirada al suelo mientras atrapaba su labio inferior con los dientes y asentía con la cabeza. ante el silencio Oksana prosiguió. "Me ofreció unirme a cambio de dinero. Podría dejar mi trabajo habitual y ganaría algo más. Podría entrenar más tiempo, y llegar a ser profesional."

"Puedes serlo. Sí." Otro comentario filoso de Eve que Oksana sentía muy dentro de sus entrañas. "¿Te irás?"

"No lo sé." Contempló en la totalidad la cancha de los Sharks, reluciente con el símbolo en el suelo con su tiburón rojo mostrando los dientes. Enredó sus dedos nuevamente mientras buscaba vomitar su mente ante la directora. "Me vendría bien el dinero y ellas son muy fuertes." Tomó su rostro en sus manos mientras agitaba su cabeza. "No lo sé Eve. Todo es tan confuso."

"No lo parece. A mi forma de ver está muy claro. Tomamos decisiones para poder ser felices o para poder resolver nuestros problemas. Tu tienes una clara salida, no hay mucho que pensar." Los ojos de Oksana buscaban los de Eve con el rostro compungido al borde de las lágrimas mientras la técnica se los negaba con su vista decidida hacia adelante. "Vete, es tarde. Tu ya sabes cuales son los horarios de nuestros entrenamientos."

Oksana luchó por quedarse sentada pero sabía que cada segundo que pasaba era una desilusión nueva para Eve. En sus ojos no se asomaba ninguna lágrima. Fríos.

"Discúlpame." Tomó su bolso y trotó a la salida antes de que se le empañen los ojos esperando que el viaje en bicicleta le secara rápidamente las lágrimas.

Eve se quedó un rato en el banco. Se quitó la remera blanca de cuello cerrado que la cubría. Todas sus remeras deportivas rozaban el ahorcamiento de lo cerca que estaba el cuello con el borde de la tela. Inspiró fuerte y sintió otro pinchazo en la parte superior de su pecho izquierdo. Apoyó fuertemente su palma derecha intentando de mitigar algo de dolor. Luego de unos minutos obligándose a calmarse su mano se movió a su esternón buscando al tacto el leve surco que brillaba e iniciaba por encima de la línea de sus pechos. Bajó su mano hasta que su corpiño interrumpió su tacto.

Suspiró una vez más. Ya no hay dolor. Eve había olvidado cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido un ataque como éste. Juntó sus objetos antes de salir lentamente por la puerta. Debía ir a descansar. Ella sabía que el martes era la prueba de fuego con Oksana. Si ella asistía, significaría que se quedaría en el equipo, de lo contrario, se había ido con Carolyn.

Hasta el martes Eve trabajó siendo consciente que contaba con una jugadora menos. Paso gran parte de su domingo re-alineando las jugadas para Elena y Gemma. Algo con conexión de Jess y Kira abajo del aro.

Cuando entró al club se encontró a Kenny poniendo cinta adhesiva en el suelo.

"Bueno, eso es algo nuevo. ¿Qué haces?"

Kenny se aseguró que la línea blanca quedara derecha de manera perpendicular a uno de los laterales más largos de la cancha.

"Esto es el Yo-Yo test." Dijo sonriente con sus manos apuntando al piso. Eve levantó una ceja en respuesta. "Decidí hacer una última prueba de resistencia para las jugadoras."

"Ahórratelo, cuando lleguen las jugadoras lo explicas." Dijo dándose media vuelta hacia el banquillo, repasando todo su trabajo efectuado en los últimos días.

El reloj ya marcaba las ocho y casi todas las jugadoras ya estaban listas.

"Eve." Kenny la llamó desde dentro de la cancha. Eve quería hacer oídos sordos ante el llamado. Sabía que faltaba alguien y su corazón volvía a la acción como hacía dos días atrás. Otra ola de estrés. Luego de dudar dos segundos se paró y se acercó al resto del equipo. "Falta Oksana, la esperaremos antes de comenzar."

Automáticamente todas las jugadoras miraron a Eve esperando su determinación. Ella se dirigió a Kenny.

"Comienza el test."

' _Ella no vendrá._ '


	9. Yo-yo test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué?  
> 1: Tuve algo de tiempo libre hoy.  
> 2: Los siguientes episodios van a ser algo divertidos de escribir.  
> 3: No hay tres.  
> Disfruten y muchas MUCHAS gracias por los comentarios, siempre es lindo recibir feedback, bueno o malo (para corregir).  
> P.s.: ¡¡A correr hijas de puta!!

"Bienvenidas al yo-yo test." La voz de Kenny se pronunció segundos después de la de Eve. "Nunca hice esto pero estoy seguro que las ayudará."

"Vamos a morir." Elena apoyó su rostro en su mano derecha, resignada. Ella ya lo conocía.

"Elena. Silencio." La mirada de Eve fue severa.

"En fin, es un test de resistencia. Sonará una chicharra." Kenny apuntó hacia un banco donde había un pequeño parlante. "Ustedes se situarán por detrás de una de éstas dos líneas, todas juntas una al lado de la otra. Cuando la chicharra suene, corren al otro extremo."

Las jugadoras miraron como dos líneas de cinta adhesiva de unos diez metros de largo se extendían desde una de las líneas laterales hacia el centro de la cancha con una distancia de veinte metros entre ellas.

"Perdón, pero, ¿Qué tiene de raro ésto?" Gemma preguntó asomando la cabeza e intentando no irritar más a Eve.

"La meta es que cuando suena la chicharra ustedes tienen que ir hacia la otra línea. No me importa si corren con todas sus fuerzas o trotan. La misión es llegar antes de que la chicharra vuelva a sonar. Si no llegan, quedan eliminadas. Eve controlará una línea y yo la otra." Kenny se dirigió a la técnica y ella le respondió asintiendo la cabeza.

"Entonces, si llegamos antes de que vuelva a sonar simplemente, ¿Nos quedamos allí paradas descansando?" Jess tenía la particularidad de necesitar entender todo al pie de la letra.

"Exacto." Kenny caminó hacia la cancha ubicando a las jugadoras una al lado de la otra. "Pero el ritmo no es constante. El tiempo entre sonido y sonido se irá acortando, así que, si fuese ustedes distribuiría bien mi resistencia."

Mientras Elena se colocaba en última posición y Gemma a su lado le susurró a su compañera.

"Te dije que íbamos a morir."

Kenny se posó dos pasos por detrás de las espaldas de las jugadoras. Eve las esperaba en el otro extremo a un costado de donde terminaba la cinta en el piso.

"Buena suerte a todas y den lo mejor, ¿De acuerdo? No dejen de correr hasta que estén realmente agotadas." Kenny sacó su celular y configuró el bluetooth hacia el parlante con el audio estipulado descargado de internet. "¿¡Listas!?"

Un estruendo resonó en el estadio. Eve que le daba la espalda a la puerta volteó asustada por el ruido.

Una Oksana con el rostro rojo entraba jadeando a los tropiezos con un rodete desalineado y su bolso desarticulado. Una bocanada de aire fresco ingresó por los labios de Eve mientras la miraba soldada en su lugar.

Oksana corrió al otro extremo de la cancha donde aguardaban todos, mientras lo hacía revoleó su bolso a un costado hacia donde el restante de las jugadoras dejaban los objetos personales.

"Perdón." La jugadora se paró delante de ellos, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas tomando aire. Alzó su dedo índice mientras se tomaba unos segundos de más para aliviar la agitación.

Eve se sintió en el medio de un océano de emociones. Al principio estaba relajado, ella había vuelto y estaba vestida para entrenar. Y de pronto la tormenta apareció en un segundo, elevando la marea, la furia y las olas. Eve sintió que se prendía fuego de arriba hacia abajo, como un cerillo. Su cara se tornó sombría.

"Mientras aguardamos que tomes aire e interrumpas nuestro entrenamiento con tus problemitas temporales, porque mi entrenamiento empieza a las ocho de la noche, allá afuera los Wings están escalando una montaña en el Himalaya, listos para rompernos bien el culo cuando el árbitro lance la pelota al aire."

Oksana contuvo el aire con su boca semi abierta. Revisó fugazmente el resto de las jugadoras que miraban pasmadas a la entrenadora, asustadas. Un cuarto de su cuerpo quiso volver por donde vino y ahorrarse esta situación embarazosa. Pero el restante se mantuvo quieto, anclando sus pies al suelo. Ella juró que si removían el dibujo del Shark en el equipo y estampaban ese rostro de Eve como emblema darían más miedo.

Eve chasqueó el dedo medio y el pulgar y apuntó en un movimiento rápido hacia el equipo en línea. 

"Deja de hacernos perder el tiempo y ponte con el resto." Oksana no respondió y se quedó en su lugar. Le costaba procesar este nuevo lado de Eve. "¡Ya!" Mientras pegó el grito frunció sus cejas y dilató su nariz, quemando con la mirada a la jugadora que trotaba hasta situarse al lado de Elena.

Eve corrió sus ojos a Kenny y asintió.

"¿Listas?" Su voz ahora era nerviosa.

Oksana se ajustaba rápidamente el pelo nuevamente mientras le susurraba a Elena.

"¿Qué hay que hacer?"

"Tu sígueme y llega a la otra línea antes de que vuelva a sonar la chicharra."

El claxon resonó y las jugadoras partieron hacia la otra línea trotando. Todas a tiempo. Oksana cuando llegó vio el rostro de Eve que la miraba inmutada, conteniendo la bronca. Cuando volvió a quedar cerca de ella Eve ahora se encontraba a su izquierda mirando de perfil a todas las jugadoras para que llegaran a tiempo.

"Lo siento. Tuve problemas en el trabajo." Oksana le susurró a la entrenadora sin mirarla. Chicharra. Y vuelta hacia Eve.

"¿Cuál trabajo? ¿La cafetería o ser jugadora de los Wings?" Oksana se mordió avergonzada el labio. Iba a tener un límite de tolerancia con Eve. Chicharra. Y vuelta.

"Seré jugadora de los Sharks. No me importa el resto." Chicharra. Y vuelta.

"Entonces va a ser mejor que te prepares." Oksana vió por el rabillo del ojo como el rostro de Eve seguía de piedra. Sabía perfectamente que había dado un paso en falso y tenía que pagar por ello. Chicharra. Y vuelta.

"Hace unos días te dije algo en tu casa. Que no quería..." Chicharra. Oksana abrió sus ojos mientras sus piernas se disparaban hacia adelante arrastrando el torso. Elena tomó nota del comentario que escuchaba a medias a su lado. Y vuelta. "No quería volver a enfrentarte en una cancha. Y además..." Chicharra. Y vuelta.

Cuando Oksana llegó al lado de Eve su agitación era tal que no la dejaba vibrar sus cuerdas vocales. La mayoría de las jugadoras ya estaban fatigadas. Chicharra y vuelta.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¡Kira estás fuera!" El grito sobresaltó a Oksana que se movió justo cuando volvió a sonar el claxon. Y vuelta.

"No quiero..." Chicharra. Cuando Oksana partió susurró un 'Maldición'. Y vuelta.

"¡Paula fuera!" Los ojos de Eve no se movían de Oksana que aún emanaban furia. "¿No quieres...?" Chicharra y vuelta.

Las jugadoras ya casi no tenían tiempo de descanso. Solo quedaban Gemma, Elena y Oksana. Aún medían la potencia con cuál llegar a la otra línea intentando ahorrar el máximo de energía.

Luego de otra vuelta Oksana susurró en un jadeo.

"...irme..." Chicharra. Eve se mantuvo en su lugar. Gemma no llegó a la línea del lado de Kenny. Solo quedaban Elena y Oksana. Y vuelta.

Oksana ya sufría entre la corrida previa al ejercicio y esto ya la estaba aniquilando. Cuando llegó al lado supo que no podía volver a arrancar y soltó con su último aliento.

"... de tu lado." Oksana llegó a la línea justo a tiempo para no quedar eliminada.

Eve la miró sorprendida mientras intentaba procesar la tenue frase a millones de kilómetros por hora. Chicharra, Elena salió despedida hacia el otro lado y Oksana solo llegó a voltear pero las piernas no le respondieron. Su boca estaba completamente abierta buscando el mayor caudal de aire posible.

Eve entendió, en resumidas cuentas, lo mierda y miserable que era la vida de la jugadora. Y esto, el basketball, era lo único que la alejaba y la protegía de todo ello. Pensó en sus zapatillas rotas, en su anemia que había decaído en un desmayo, en su bicicleta demacrada, en su humilde casa, en su piel pálida, en sus ojos fuertes y a la vez vulnerables y tiernos. Pensó en sus labios y vio como una gota de sudor se escurría por ellos. Pensó en cuando cayó con su cuerpo en el partido y como lo sintió en su totalidad sobre ella. Suficiente. Click en su cabeza y hora de compensarla.

"¡¡Entonces corre hija de puta y demuéstrame que mereces ponerte la camiseta de los Sharks!! ¡¡Corre!!"

Oksana no pudo ponerse a pensar en lo que dijo ni en la respuesta de Eve. Sus pies se movieron solos a toda velocidad para llegar con lo justo a la línea de Kenny. Chicharra y vuelta. Pegó una zancada para el otro lado superando a Elena. Ambas llegaron a la línea de Eve.

Chicharra, Oksana volteó y corrió hacia el otro lado. Miró levemente hacia su derecha y Elena no estaba. Llegó a la línea y cuando volteó vio a su compañera morocha en la línea de Eve, apoyada sobre sus manos y rodillas buscando aire, exhausta.

Chicharra. Oksana no arrancó. Dejó de mirar a Elena para observar a Eve que la analizaba con una expresión más suave pero aún seria. Oksana le sonrió.

"Gané." Susurró. Y cayó sobre su espalda al suelo con los brazos extendidos sin borrar su sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos.

Esa noche Eve repasó una y otra vez lo ocurrido en su cabeza mientras intentaba dormir. Concilió el sueño a las 2 A.M.

El jueves Eve repasó nuevamente las jugadas dejando todo listo para el debut del sábado. Estaba bastante contenta con el rendimiento del equipo y la fluidez que otorgaban ante las dificultades que ocurrían ante el desarrollo. Ante un pase que no se encuentran como revierten la pelota y en ésto era muy buena Gemma, que guiaba los movimientos a los gritos entre sus compañeras. Por su parte tanto Elena, Oksana y Jess buscaban soluciones desde sus destrezas.

Eve no se había flexibilizado con Oksana, mantenía su distancia y la jugadora lo respetaba.

A las diez de la noche Eve las llamó al centro de la cancha mientras estiraban como cada final de entrenamiento.

"Muy bien. El sábado arranca el campeonato. Nuestras primeras víctimas son los Wolves." El equipo rió ante el comentario de la entrenadora.

"Les hemos ganado fácilmente el campeonato pasado." Elena recordó.

"Cada año es diferente. Ya saben como es ésto." Eve acercó a ella un bolso rojo con dos cuerdas que cerraban la parte superior. "Oksana." La jugadora alzó la mirada. Era la primera vez en días que Eve se dirigía a ella de manera cortés. "Haz ganado el yo-yo test el martes así que como premio puedes elegir tu camiseta primero."

Eve abrió el bolso y desplegó todas las camisetas. La rubia miró sorprendida todos los números.

"No quiero ofender a nadie si elijo determinado número y alguien lo quiere."

"Te lo haz ganado." Cortó Eve. "Ahora, elige."

Oksana pensó mientras terminaba de estirar su cuádriceps. Siempre había elegido el número siete. El número perfecto. Cuando se acercó a la camiseta y estiró su mano para tomarla se paró en seco.

Un recuerdo la nubló. Estaba en la casa de Eve cuando bajaba las escaleras luego de verla durmiendo en la habitación. Cuando tomaba su bicicleta en el pasillo de entrada cerca de la puerta de salida su mente recordó una foto que descansaba en la repisa justo al lado. Su mente la había alojado en algún lugar y no se había puesto a pensar en ella hasta ahora, más allá que su vista pasó fugazmente por ella.

La foto era de una jugadora de basketball de unos diez años de rasgos asiáticos algo borrosos por la fotografía analógica. Sonreía ampliamente y alzaba su brazo izquierdo como si estuviese mostrando sus bíceps pero entre ese músculo y su antebrazo había una pelota naranja. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo haciendo referencia al deporte, demasiado grande para su diminuto cuerpo. De fondo había unos árboles que connotaban un patio interno de algún hogar.

Oksana recordó el número estampado de color negro.

Cuando volvió de sus pensamientos su puño estaba cerrado en la camiseta número siete, aún en el suelo. Relajó su mano y volvió a estirarla, acomodándola.

Se paró y analizó nuevamente las camisetas. Eve la miró extrañada. Era algo obvio que cuando un jugador tiene un número favorito es raro sacarlo de él y sabía que Oksana iría al número siete. Cuando la jugadora se reincorporó sobre sus pies analizando los números restantes le llamó la atención.

La rubia dudó un momento y miró a Eve, que le devolvió la mirada alzando una ceja. Oksana le sonrió de manera cómplice. Ella sabía algo. Dio dos pasos más, se inclinó y alzó la camiseta, mientras la observaba en detalle.

"Tomaré ésta." Le dijo a Eve mientras le guiñaba un ojo y volvía a su lugar sentándose.

La extendió nuevamente para sí mientras miraba el número. Bajó la camiseta un poco y encontró a Eve mirándola. No había dejado de hacerlo.

Esa noche, más tarde, Eve entró a su casa mientras suspiraba y estiraba su cuello, agotada. Tiró las llaves en el pequeño contenedor a un costado y su cuerpo se petrificó. Observó el pequeño marco marrón con la fotografía a la izquierda de sus llaves.

Una pequeña Eve le sonreía mostrando su brazo izquierdo y su pelota de basketball. En su pecho mostraba orgullosamente el número que su padre y ella siempre habían elegido. El número 11.

"Oksana." Suspiró mientras pasaba su dedo índice por el vidrio que protegía la fotografía. Sus ojos se empañaron.

Primer partido de locales. Siempre era un alivio para Eve empezar con el pie derecho, aunque era zurda. A las ocho ya estaba lista para salir al estadio desde su casa. Llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros con unos mocasines a juego. Cómodos y prácticos. Arriba vestía una camisa azul marino que había abotonado hasta su anteúltimo botón superior asegurándose de que no se notara el surco brillante de su esternón. Lo terminó de acompañar con un saco negro liviano. Soltó su pelo y subió a su camioneta.

Al llegar había algunas jugadoras, entre ellas Elena. Junto a ella ya estaba Kenny.

En los siguientes minutos llegaron el restante de las jugadoras. Kenny empezó la entrada en calor utilizando su mitad de la cancha.

Eve estaba sumida en sus pensamientos esperando la señal de los árbitros con sus pitidos para poder tener la charla inicial con sus jugadoras, mientras acomodaba su tabla reutilizable de jugadas. Ya sabía el planteo inicial.

Esperó parada mirando sus jugadoras mientras repiqueteaban en el lugar y corrían hasta mitad de cancha. Kenny ya estaba en su fase final.

La mayoría de las gradas estaban llenas, después de todo ellas habían sido subcampeonas por segundo año consecutivo.

Luego de unos minutos sumida en sus pensamientos y su tranquilidad cuando recordó que no había mirado al banco contrario.

"Muy bien chicas. Terminamos." Eve escuchó a Kenny de fondo terminando su trabajo mientras las jugadoras se acercaban al banco tomando agua.

Kenny se acercó a la entrenadora y se asustó cuando la vio con sus ojos completamente abiertos mirando el banco rival.

"¿Eve? ¿Te encuentras bien? Ya he terminado." Eve frunció sus cejas sin prestarle atención mientras sus brazos caían a su lado. Tragó fuertemente una bola de saliva mientras abría sus labios asustada para soltar un susurro.

"Niko."


	10. Mirage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que alguien me quite la computadora de las manos. Una parte de mi no se aleja del capítulo 3x08.  
> Les anticipé que éstos episodios eran divertidos de escribir. Cuando no actualice tan rápido sabrán por qué.  
> MILES de gracias por los comentarios! Es una super caricia al corazón leerlos. Buen fin de semana!  
> Ps. Quién les dice y actualizo antes. ;)

El árbitro hizo sonar el silbato en el estadio y levantó sus dedos. Dos minutos para el comienzo oficial del campeonato.

Niko volteó a tiempo para ver los ojos sorprendidos de Eve y le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Caminó hacia ella.

"Eve, que bueno verte." Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, la mujer aún no reaccionaba.

"Niko ¿Qué haces aquí?" Él levantó sus cejas, divertido.

"¿Dirijo a mi equipo?" Hizo ademanes con su mano apuntando a sus jugadoras en el banquillo.

"Pero tu no sabes nada de basketball."

"¿Por qué das por hecho eso?" Eve le dedicó una mirada molesta ante el comentario hipócrita. "¿Sabes Eve? Creo que se más de lo que tu crees. Pero que nuestras jugadoras hablen por nosotros."

"De acuerdo."

Eve volvió al banquillo donde esperaban ya sentadas todas las jugadoras. Oksana la notaba casi exhausta, como si ella tuviese la presión de embocar un tiro final. Se frotó la frente mientras su otra mano descansaba en su cadera. La mente de Eve estaba mareada.

Su ex novio, casi futuro marido Niko jamás se había interesado en el deporte. Conocía las reglas básicas, sí, y de hecho había llegado a conocer lo obstinada que era Eve con el basketball. Cuando las ambiciones de Eve fueron más fuertes que su relación amorosa decidieron darla por concluida por el bien de los dos, cancelando sus planes de boda. La separación hizo que Niko se mudara de la casa ya que la misma había sido heredada por el padre de Eve. Su trabajo aburrido de profesor de matemáticas le daba el sustento suficiente para pagar un alquiler de término medio, como para alguien como él. Pero el simple hecho de que esté tras la mente de un equipo femenino de basketball, de un deporte que con suerte sabía la mitad de las reglas, le parecía una falta de respeto total a Eve y a la pasión por la disciplina.

Cuando una chispa de bronca y asco crepitó en la cabeza de Eve alguien le habló.

"¿Te encuentras bien Eve?" Elena la miraba preocupada.

La técnica entendió que necesitaba controlar la situación, si ella no era capaz de hacer eso todo el equipo se descontrolaría.

"Si. Bien." Repasó con la mirada a todas sus jugadoras. "Las cinco titulares serán Gemma, Jess, Paula, Claire y Kira. Gemma, arranca utilizando la jugada 'transición' para Jess. Iremos de menos a más, probando las penetraciones a la pintura y luego un poco de tiros de media distancia. ¿De acuerdo?" Alzó su cabeza para mirar las jugadoras del banco contrario, analizándolas. "No tienen jugadoras muy altas, su promedio es medio pobre. Gemma, haz jugar a Kira en el poste bajo."

Oksana desde el banco la escuchaba con atención, sus ojos brillaban como si estuviese escuchando su artista favorito en primera hilera. Pero por otro lado había notado la preocupación de Eve antes de la charla que estaba dando. ¿Sería Eve tan profesional de preocuparse de ésta manera incluso en un partido que sería fácil de superar?

"Estén firmes. No titubeen, ustedes se conocen y saben perfectamente lo que son capaces de hacer. ¿Sí? Vengan, manos al centro."

Todas las jugadoras se pararon y apoyaron sus palmas hacia abajo, una encima de la otra. Gemma se paró en el banco para poder llegar a poner su mano en tierra de gigantes, Oksana le dedicó una carcajada.

"¡Oye! Esto es serio." Las demás jugadoras siguieron a Oksana con su estado de ánimo relajado y Eve le regaló sus ojos en blanco, prestándose un poco a la broma.

"Uno, dos, tres... ¡Sharks!" Todas aplaudieron y de manera automática empezaron a chocar sus manos con las jugadoras titulares.

A Oksana la maravillaba no solo la fluidez con la que se daban las cosas con el equipo y el ambiente, sino también los cánticos que retumbaban en el estadio con las gradas llenas. Familiares, amigos y fanáticos gritaban y hacían bullicio.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Elena la admiraba feliz mientras Oksana no corría su rostro ante la multitud.

"Son muy ruidosos."

"Tienen esperanzas de que ganemos este año, y creo que lo haremos." Le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Oksana que supo leer.

Mientras se daba el comienzo del partido ambas jugadoras charlaban entre sí con su sudadera de entrenamiento por encima de la camiseta del equipo. Eve estaba inmutada, parada a un costado con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido.

"Se comporta raro hoy." Elena le comentaba a Oksana mientras miraba a Eve. "Está más preocupada de lo normal."

"Creo que es el técnico del otro equipo." Kenny estaba a una distancia prudencial de Elena pero la había escuchado entre el bullicio que hacía eco en el estadio.

"¿El bigote?" Oksana alzó su cabeza con un rostro inocente mientras le dirigía una mirada atenta. Elena desplegó un risotada.

El partido era raro. El equipo de Eve atacaba la canasta que se encontraba frente al banco del equipo visitante. Gemma comandaba y lograban terminar las jugadas pero los tiros eran incómodos y la pelota no lograba tocar la red. Al cabo de unos minutos de juego los Wolves ganaban por diez puntos. El partido era muy fluido, sin muchos saques de costado ni faltas personales. Si bien ambas tenían un buen estado físico, Eve notaba que Gemma y Jess estaban algo desgastadas y preocupadas ya que sus tiros no funcionaban.

La fortuna estaba del lado del equipo visitante que tenía un gran porcentaje de aciertos por sobre los tiros hechos. Corrían cinco minutos del primer cuarto cuando Eve volteó y se acercó a las dos jugadoras que esperaban impacientes para poder entrar. Se acuclilló frente a ellas.

"¿Cómo se encuentran?" Ambas asintieron y esbozaron una sonrisa. "Van a pedir el cambio por Paula y Claire. Escuchen con atención lo siguiente." Eve giró medio torso para ejemplificar con el ataque que estaban efectuando en ese instante los Sharks. "Están marcando personal de manera rabiosa, la defensa está muy por encima de nosotras."

Oksana vio cómo la defensora de Gemma era extremadamente molesta, dificultándole su manejo del balón.

"Eve, ¿Cómo haremos para deshacernos de esas marcas?" La rubia fruncía su cara en son de molestia.

"Hay varias cosas a analizar, lo resumo." Su voz era firme y Oksana estaba maravillada. "No podrán seguir éste ritmo todo el partido, en algún momento se cansarán. Por otro lado haremos _Mirage_." Oksana alzó una ceja y Elena rió. Eve notó la confusión de su jugadora. "En pocas palabras seremos un espejo de ellas. Cuando ataquen presionaremos la salida a cancha completa. Usaremos el contraataque como arma ofensiva principal. Oksana ve intercambiando el liderazgo con Gemma, está algo cansada. Por otro lado, de no poder hacer un contraataque directo quiero que los tiros sean penetrando la pintura. No hay un buen día para tiros externos, ¿De acuerdo? Es mejor liberarse de las marcas al momento de penetrar."

"Lo haremos."

En ese momento Jess había probado un tiro a media distancia que afortunadamente entró. Eve se acercó a la mesa de control en el centro de la cancha. 

"Tiempo." Avisó la coreana.

Antes de que los Wolves pudieran sacar por la línea de fondo los silbatos resonaron. Las jugadoras tomaron un breve receso mientras tomaban agua en el banco y Eve volvía a explicar a viva voz lo explicado previamente a Elena y Oksana, que ya ajustaba su rodete y su muñequera en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Cuando los árbitros dieron aviso para la reanudación del encuentro las dos jugadoras se acercaron a la mesa de control para pedir el cambio. Elena entró a la cancha. Oksana intentó dar un paso hacia adelante y sintió un apretón en su camiseta en el centro de la espalda que la retenía. Giró y se encontró con Eve.

"Corre." Eve tenía una mirada insegura, como sí soltara su mejor soldado a la guerra. La rubia le regaló una sonrisa amplia.

"Todo estará bien." Oksana apretó brevemente la mano de Eve, calmando la ansiedad en esos ojos dándole un gesto amable. Eve asintió nerviosamente y volteó hacia el banco.

Oksana tomó la marca de la base armadora de los Wolves. En cuanto la pelota tocó sus manos el metro setenta y cinco de Oksana estaba frente a ella con los brazos bien abiertos como una muralla de cinco metros.

La base abrió los ojos buscando salida o pase. Nada. Hizo dos piques hacia adelante y cuando se dio cuenta que era imposible pasar la marca de la rubia intentó hacer un pase hacia una compañera hacia adelante, forzado e impreciso. La mano de Elena lo interceptó mientras corría rápido hacia la canasta. Cuando la base intentó ir a cubrirla volvió a toparse con el cuerpo de Oksana. Elena depositó la fácil bandeja sola y sin marca. Dos puntos más para los Sharks. Elena estiró su mano hacia Oksana con una sonrisa cómplice para chocar las palmas. La rusa jamás se había sentido así de feliz en una cancha.

El restante del primer cuarto ocurrió de esa manera. Los Wolves sin encontrar respuestas de la presión alta del equipo de Eve. Para el fin del primer cuarto los Sharks ya tenían ventaja de cinco puntos con Oksana y Elena sumando en su cuenta personal. Las jugadoras charlaban entre ellas organizándose para mejor entendimiento.

"Escuchen todas." Eve se acercó arrodillándose. "Buen trabajo con la intensidad. Bajemos un poco, de acuerdo. Presión al cincuenta por ciento. Vayan regulando las piernas, hay mucho juego por delante. Roten el balón con transición y sigan buscando la penetración al aro. Gemma vuelve a tomar el mando. Veremos cómo se desenvuelven ellas con la presión y ahí corregimos si hace falta. ¿De acuerdo?"

Cada minuto que pasaba de este partido Oksana lo disfrutaba aún más. Desde la solvencia de los problemas que presenta el equipo contrario con el entendimiento y la soltura del balón hasta Eve. Eve que estaba seria y algo inquieta aún, le parecía fascinante a cada hora que la descubría más como su nueva entrenadora.

El segundo cuarto los Wolves empezaron atacando. Oksana estaba encima de su marca y escuchó el grito de Eve a un costado que la llamaba y movía su mano empujando hacia su izquierda. La jugadora entendió que se despegue de la marca. ' _Presión a_ _l cincuenta por ciento._ "

Cuando su atacante hizo contacto con la pelota penetró rápidamente. El empuje lo generó con su cuerpo y su brazo izquierdo quedó entre ella y la rubia mientras picaba con su derecha. Cuando hizo contacto con Oksana su mano se movió golpeando imperceptiblemente la boca del estómago de la defensa. La rusa dobló apenas su cuerpo por el contacto y no pudo continuar la protección del aro. La atacante generó un gancho de mano derecha y el balón entró al aro.

"Mierda." Susurró mientras se frotaba levemente su estómago.

Luego de idas y venidas sin sacarse diferencias y consumiendo minutos del segundo cuarto los Sharks tenían el ataque. Elena salió de una cortina hecha por Kira para recibir sola frente al aro por fuera de la medialuna. Amagó a tirar y penetró con fuerza la pintura. La defensora la siguió y en pleno ataque un golpe sutil la tocó en el muslo cortando su concentración y perdiendo la pelota. Elena siseó de dolor y se quedó unos segundos en su lugar frotando su pierna mientras se desplegaba el contraataque al otro lado de la cancha.

Eve miró el tablero. Restaban seis minutos para la finalización del segundo cuarto. Los Wolves ahora lideraban por dos puntos.

Nuevo ataque de los Sharks. La jugada favoreció a Oksana que ahora ella intentaba la penetración al aro. Cuando saltó para soltar la bandeja frente a ella estaba la gigante pivot cubriendo el aro. Alzó un brazo para tapar a la jugadora y el otro lo dejó entre su cuerpo y el estómago de Oksana. Cuando la situación era invisible para todo el público, incluido los árbitros por el acercamiento de los cuerpos, golpeó su puño contra sus costillas. Ante el dolor el equilibrio de Oksana se vio afectado y el balón salió rechazado a un costado.

Eve ahora sí había visto con claridad lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Una jugadora de los Wolves tomó el balón intentando un ataque rápido pero Eve ya había alzado la voz para que balanceen rápidamente la cancha hacia la defensa. Oksana perdió unos segundos reincorporándose ante el golpe y trotando para defender. Mientras el equipo visitante movía el balón buscando un ataque Eve se acercó al árbitro que estaba cerca de ella.

"Discúlpame, ¿Cuántos moretones deben tener mis jugadoras para que empieces a cobrar las faltas que les están haciendo? Los estoy viendo yo que estoy al doble de tu distancia." El árbitro alzó su mano en son de que se alejara mientras miraba con atención la acción desarrollándose en la cancha. "No me alces la mano si no vas a cobrar una mierda mientras golpean a mis jugadoras y dedícate a hacer tu trabajo."

Eve volteó sobre sus talones hacia el banco y un pitido resonó en la cancha parando el partido. Las jugadoras no entendían que había pasado. Oksana miró con atención el árbitro en busca de respuestas mientras recuperaba el aire y volvía a frotarse las costillas.

El réferi alzó su puño hacia arriba en dirección la mesa de control. Luego marcó una 'T' con sus palmas abiertas.

"Falta técnica, directora técnica de los Sharks."

Eve volteó nuevamente hacia el árbitro con el rostro pálido de sorpresa. Oksana, que se encontraba en la línea lateral más alejada de su banco del equipo vio cómo el saco, la camisa y los pantalones se prendían fuego al instante de la directora.

"¡Explícame cómo puedes cobrarme una falta técnica cuando ya viste en varias oportunidades que varias de mis jugadoras se quedan en el lugar doloridas!" Eve se acercó a zancadas al árbitro mientras hacía ademanes con sus manos marcando el aro donde atacaban los Sharks. Kenny saltó del banco para ponerse a su lado intentando calmarla.

Las jugadoras se movieron hacia afuera de la medialuna para dejar a la jugadora de los Wolves que tirara un tiro libre debido a la falta de Eve. Oksana caminó pasando la línea de mitad de cancha, quedándose casi a la altura del banquillo del técnico del equipo contrario. Las gradas abucheaban.

"¡No me digas que me calmes Kenny!" Volvió a mirar al réferi. "¿¡Pretendes que me quede aquí con mis brazos cruzados mientras me dejan sin jugadoras!? ¡Creí que el arbitraje era para lograr _fair play,_ no para que nos mientan en la cara!"

"Última advertencia, _coach_." El árbitro la miró a los ojos con el afán de calmarla.

A la distancia Oksana analizaba la situación rogando que Kenny esparciera agua por todos lados y apague en incendio. Eve giró ciento ochenta grados para ir hacia su banco, no sin antes susurrar por lo bajo apretando sus puños.

"Inútil de mierda."

Otro estruendo haciendo eco en el estadio y nuevamente otro silencio sepulcral. Oksana sintió como todo se derretía y soltó para sí misma 'Oh no, Eve.'

El referí levantó nuevamente el puño. Acto seguido marcó otra 'T'.

"Falta técnica, directora técnica de los Sharks." Sus manos cambiaron a dos puños al aire. "¡Expulsada!"

Todo el estadio contuvo el aliento. Eve jamás en toda su trayectoria como jugadora y cómo técnica había sido expulsada de un encuentro. Jamás. Su rostro pasó de sorpresa, a desamparo y por último a ira.

En ese mismo momento un pitido resonó dentro de la cabeza de Oksana que corrió su vista hacia el técnico de los Wolves que miraba con expresión de piedra el escándalo. Él volteó hacia el lado contrario, alejándose de la situación. Antes de hacerlo despidió una sonrisa maliciosa y una última mirada por encima de sus hombros hacia Eve.

Oksana lo vio todo y en primera línea.

"¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Un maldito hijo de puta! ¡Me expulsas para cubrirte de los errores que estás cometiendo!"

Eve tenía ganas de pasar al contacto físico con el árbitro. Alzó su puño y vio como todo el estadio admiraba la situación como algo nuevo y sensacional. Eve se sintió en una pelea de gladiadores donde todo el público buscaba sangre. Todo era una vergüenza. Un brazo cruzó su pecho, Kenny ya estaba interfiriendo. Eve siguió con sus ojos la línea del réferi y por detrás se encontraba Niko que miraba la situación sin demostrar sentimientos.

Su irritable voz vino a su mente '... _Pero que nuestras jugadoras hablen por nosotros._ ' Se soltó del agarre de Kenny para volver a gritar hacia el banco contrario levantando y apuntando su dedo índice izquierdo.

"¿¡Lo quieres de ésta manera, maldito cobarde!? ¡Te estoy hablando a ti, hijo de perra!" Eve miraba a Niko con rabia descomunal.

Antes de que Kenny pudiese estirar sus brazos hacia Eve para seguir reteniéndola de su impulso de continuar peleando e insultando un cuerpo alto se interpuso, agarrando a Eve por sus muñecas obligándola a retroceder mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta. Eve se vio obligada a caminar hacia atrás mientras alzaba su cabeza por encima de unos hombros que tenía en el medio, buscando a Niko con sus ojos.

"Eve, suficiente."

"¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Siempre lo fuiste!" Oksana grabó eso en su mente.

"¡Eve!" La voz sonó tan fuerte que la visión de la entrenadora dejó de estar parcialmente cegada y alzó sus ojos para encontrar unas pupilas avellana mirándola.

"¡Suéltame!" Eve zamarreó sus manos en un intento de soltarse sin éxito.

"Eve, tu deberías irte."

Oksana bajó su voz mientras seguía avanzando dos pasos cortos más hacia la puerta de salida. Eve volvía a forzar el movimiento de sus manos aún siendo controladas por sus muñecas por la jugadora. Sus cejas se fruncieron y sus ojos se empañaron. Oksana creía que su mundo de estaba desmoronando ante la situación. Por primera vez estaba tan cerca de Eve, frente a frente. Podía sentir su perfume de pelo. Su piel tersa de sus muñecas. Su fuerza empujando y tirando, intentándose librar. Todo era absolutamente encantador, abrumador, y triste. Triste porque todo esto se acabaría inmediatamente. Este contacto, esta mirada, este momento.

"Me reuniré contigo más tarde." La rubia intentaba suavizar las emociones de su entrenadora con una voz tenue. Oksana aflojo su agarre y deslizó su mano desde la muñeca derecha de Eve a lo largo de su antebrazo para sostener su codo en su palma. No quería que todo empeorara para ella.

"Oksana." La voz de Eve era débil buscando ayuda de su jugadora. Con ese único contacto existente apretó el antebrazo de la jugadora con fuerza.

"Nuestro partido se acaba de arruinar." La jugadora siguió empujando a la morocha hacia la puerta sutilmente. "Vete Eve."

El cuerpo de Eve se movió por voluntad propia volteándose y caminando, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta metálica de salida. Dos pasos antes de llegar se paró y volteó para mirar por encima de su hombro derecho una vez más a Oksana.

"Vete." Oksana alzó sus cejas mientras hablaba con expresión seria, y a la vez tragaba pesadamente saliva acumulada en su boca.

Eve vio como una parte de su rostro reflejaba miedo, y no entendía a qué atribuírselo. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta su brazo izquierdo chocaba con la barra que permitía la abertura fácil de la puerta del estadio.

La puerta generó un eco metálico en la cancha. Oksana estaba desamparada ante la situación. Eve se había ido.

Oksana volteó y cuando quiso darse cuenta Kenny estaba cerca de ella. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y apuntando su rostro al techo del estadio. En el medio del silencio Oksana escuchó el sonido de un trueno que había logrado meterse desde el exterior al majestuoso estadio de los Sharks. Lluvia. Bajó su rostro y abrió los ojos. Kenny vio cómo su rostro se había transfigurado de triste y preocupado a determinado y con ira. Casi oliendo la sangre como un Shark innato, mirando hacia el banco rival.

"Kenny."

La jugadora habló y el preparador físico la observó con más atención. Oksana posó sus dedos de la mano derecha en el centro de su frente y la presionó moviéndolos hacia el costado y bajándolos por la mejilla derecha, arrastrando todo el sudor. Alzó su zapatilla izquierda y arrastró esa misma mano a lo largo de la suela. Repitió el proceso con su mano izquierda y su mismo perfil del rostro y pasó su mano por la suela derecha. Movió sus pies probando que la goma, ahora mojada levemente por el sudor, se adhería de mejor manera al parqué y eso daba una mejor frenada a Oksana.

"Hazme un favor." El preparador escuchaba con atención. "Mira a las jugadoras y ve rotándolas a medida que estén cansadas." Tomó unos segundos más antes de seguir, posando previamente sus manos en sus caderas. Su vista aún estaba clavada en el entrenador contrario. "Elena y yo nos encargaremos de la estrategia."

"O-Okey."

"Oh, ¿Kenny?" El hombre alzó sus cejas en respuesta. "Ni se te ocurra sacarme a mi del partido. No importa que pase."

El árbitro hizo resonar el silbato.

"¿Lista número once?" Oksana asintió en respuesta mientras caminaba de regreso a la cancha. "Wolves, dos tiros libres más posesión."

El réferi arrojó la bola hacia la jugadora que aguardaba en la línea de tiros libres para tirar sola hacia el aro.

Oksana caminó lentamente hacia la línea lateral hasta situarse muy cerca de Niko. Su pie izquierdo estaba a penas por delante del derecho con sus manos en sus caderas mientras miraba hacia la acción de la jugadora de los Wolves tirando su primer tiro libre sola, sin que nadie busque el rebote. No era necesario. Todas las jugadoras aguardaban detrás de la medialuna.

La voz rusa entonó hacia el hombre.

"Se lo que haz hecho, bigote." El hombre volteó a verla, la rusa seguía con su mirada de piedra hacia el aro más alejado. La jugadora tiró y encestó. "Eso es jugar muy sucio contra Eve." El árbitro alzó un dedo y devolvió la pelota a la jugadora para un tiro libre más. "A partir de ahora cada tiro que enceste voy a mirarte a los ojos para que te arrepientas de lo que haz hecho."

La jugadora tiró y embocó su segundo libre. El réferí se situó en la banda lateral y le dió la pelota a una jugadora de los Wolves. Según el reglamento ahora tenían la posesión del balón para tener la oportunidad de seguir ampliando la diferencia.

"A partir de ahora..." Oksana miró los ojos marrones obscuros que la observaban con atención mientras los avellana los perforaba. "... vas a conocerme realmente enojada y no vas a poder pararme, bigote. Prepárate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peak 11: Oksana despliega todo su potencial con ayuda de Elena para arrollar los Wolves. La lluvia trae _revelaciones_.


	11. Revoluciones y revelaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias una vez más por los comentarios y a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo. Es lindo ver que hay lectores en español.  
> Ojalá disfruten esto como yo.  
> GRACIAS!

El árbitro le cedió el balón a la jugadora mientras alzaba su palma izquierda extendida por encima de su cabeza y con el otro brazo flexionaba el antebrazo contando los segundos para que se produzca el saque de banda.

La bola cayó en manos de la base armadora que se enfrentaba cara a cara con Gemma, mirándola desafiante. La defensa de los Sharks seguía siendo personal otorgando algo de espacio por dos motivos: el primero para evitar faltas personales innecesarias (el riesgo es mayor si hay más contacto físico), y el segundo para ahorrar piernas para la segunda parte del partido.

La penetración surgió por la derecha. El brazo izquierdo de la atacante ya se encontraba entre su cuerpo y el de Gemma. Antes de hacer presión en demasía contra la defensa notó que el balón no había vuelto a su mano luego de un pique. Cortó su paso y alzó la mirada para encontrar una camiseta número once roja corriendo a una velocidad descomunal a la canasta contraria. Bandeja, y dos puntos más.

Oksana tomó la pelota en cuanto cruzó la red y la retuvo en la palma de su mano derecha. La tomó con fuerza y la aplastó contra la línea de fondo, por debajo del aro, dejándola lista para que el equipo contrario vuelva a sacar. Se quedó en su lugar esperando que venga una jugadora del equipo contrario, mientras giró su cabeza hacia la derecha.

Niko se encontraba frente al banquillo, parado, y con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho mirando toda la secuencia del impresionante robo de la número once. Ninguna de sus jugadoras tenían chances de alcanzarla ante la corrida que desplegó a lo largo de la cancha. Cuando la jugadora hizo resonar el balón contra el suelo en el estadio corrió su rostro hacia él y le dio una mirada fría.

' _A partir de ahora cada tiro que enceste voy a mirarte a los ojos para que te arrepientas de lo que haz hecho._ '

Ataque de los Wolves que por la transición una jugadora se había escapado de la marca de Jess, quedando libre en el vértice de la cancha por detrás de la medialuna. Saltó para lanzar la bola y una melena rubia se apareció frente a ella con su mano bien extendida. En su desesperación lanzó el balón rápido pero ya era tarde. La circunferencia impactó de lleno en la palma abierta de Oksana, luciendo como si se hubiese desinflado, quedándose en su mano.

Aterrizó con ambos pies y traccionó rápidamente hacia el aro. En la corrida notó una presencia no muy por detrás de ella. Afiló su mirada hacia su izquierda, midiendo cada centímetro. Cuando se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia del aro, cuando ya tendría que haber saltado para dejar una bandeja fácil, cuando el tanteador ya tendría que haber marcado dos puntos más para los Sharks sus pies se clavaron al suelo como un freno de mano de un automóvil. La base armadora que le comía los talones por detrás siguió de largo en su afán de bloquearla sin entender como pudo frenar en seco de esa manera. Oksana ahora estaba sola al costado del aro, pero no lanzó. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la jugadora que ahora volteaba y volvía raudamente a llegar a bloquearla.

' _Uno, dos, tres..._ ' Oksana se tomó unos segundos y lanzó el balón contra la tabla moviendo sus brazos en el aire. El balón entró y la jugadora de los Wolves en su bloqueo golpeo el antebrazo de la atacante.

Un pitido sonó en el estadio, el réferi alzó su puño.

"Falta personal número seis. Vale la canasta y un tiro libre."

Oksana volteó ciento ochenta grados y miró a Niko. Él apretó su mandíbula.

La chicharra atada al cronómetro resonó. Sharks 45- Wolves 34

Vuelta al vestuario las jugadoras de las Sharks intercambiaban comentarios entre ellas, debatiendo ciertas jugadas. Oksana se encontraba en una punta del banquillo alejada de la mayoría mirando el suelo, sumida en sus pensamientos. Una botella de agua descansaba débilmente sobre su mano mientras retomaba el aliento. Kenny pasaba jugadora por jugadora mientras preguntaba por el estado de cada una y mirando en detenimiento los moretones que tenían en el estómago y en sus muslos.

"Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?" La voz de Elena sacó a Oksana de sus pensamientos.

"Sí." Respondió a secas mientras terminaba su agua.

"Déjame serte clara Oksana, no me importa como lo tomes. Aquí, en los Sharks, trabajamos en equipo. Me parece perfecto contar con tus puntos ráfaga luego que la robes, pero tienes que contemplar el resto y no solo a ti."

La rusa abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

"Elena, terminé las jugadas yo porque estaba sola de contraataque."

"¿Estás segura? Porque en tu segundo bloqueo y robo te grité dos veces que estaba detrás tuyo y de la medialuna para tirar de tres y jamás te percataste de ello." Oksana abrió su boca, pasmada, mientras buscaba excusas. Elena alzó una mano y negó con su cabeza. "No me importa lo que vayas a decir." Elena hizo un silencio prolongado y tomó una mano de Oksana mientras la miraba directo a los ojos. "Eve te trajo al equipo para ayudarte con tu ego, ¿Me equivoco? Pues entonces confía en nosotras. Seamos un equipo. Seamos los Sharks y no 'Oksana y su equipo'. Hagamos sentir orgullosa a Eve. ¿De acuerdo?"

Oksana asintió nerviosamente, Elena tenía mucha razón. Lo importante aquí no era ganar por cien puntos de diferencia sino mostrar el alma de Eve con sus jugadas y compañerismo.

"No podemos seguir todo el partido de ésta manera Elena. ¿Qué haremos?" Oksana buscaba respuestas en los ojos marrones de la morocha que le respondió con una sonrisa amable, negando y alzando sus hombros.

Oksana volvió a nublarse en sus pensamientos.

' _¿Qué haría Eve?_ ’

La rubia cerró sus ojos mientras se frotaba sus costillas, recordando.

'Balón, uno, dos, tres pasos, golpe.' 'Balón, uno, dos, tres pasos, golpe.' 'Pique, frenada en seco, aguardar, tiro, golpe, falta.'

Oksana abrió sus ojos rápidamente. Elena se alarmó, aún se encontraba en cuclillas frente a ella.

"Lo tengo."

"¿Qué tienes?"

"Podemos probar algo." Oksana se paró rápidamente y miró a Gemma. "Gemma, ¿Puedes describir lo que te ocurrió cuando te golpearon?" La base alzó una ceja.

"Tomé el balón, penetré como me dijo Eve, y me golpearon aquí." Decía mientras alzaba su camiseta para mostrar la marca sobre su piel. Oksana hacía ademanes con las manos.

"Sí sí, pero me refiero. En detalle, cuando atacaste." Gemma pensaba y se paró haciendo la mímica, recordando.

"Tomé el balón. Penetré, piqué una, piqué dos, y ahí me golpeó y la pelota se me escapó por el dolor." Los ojos de Oksana tenían un brillo nunca antes visto. Giró y miró a Elena que buscaba respuestas con sus cejas unidas.

"Elena, ¿Recuerdas lo que hice yo en la última jugada de aquel partido cuando nos enfrentamos?"

"Me quitaste una falta." Responde con los ojos entrecerrados. Oksana alza sus cejas, marcándole lo obvio de su oración. Elena automáticamente ato los cabos. "¿Acaso estás diciendo...?" La rusa sonrió cómplice asintiendo y mirando el restante de las jugadoras.

"Jugaremos a Romeo y Julieta."

Cuando las jugadoras volvieron al banquillo luego de salir del vestuario dieron una última charla de aliento y pusieron todas las manos en el centro. Elena tomó la voz.

"A la cuenta de tres, por Eve. ¿De acuerdo? Uno, dos, tres..."

"¡Por Eve!" Gritaron todas.

Oksana se paró en diagonal al aro mientras volvía a secarse el sudor de su frente para pasarlo por ambas suelas de sus zapatillas, esperando que el árbitro de la orden de reanudar el juego. Gemma estaba lista para recibir e indicar el ataque. Cronómetro en cero, empezaba el tercer cuarto.

Antes de que suene el silbato del réferi en órden de salida aguardaba con sus manos en sus caderas, esperando que su plan funcione. Su mente solo podía pensar en una sola cosa.

' _¿Donde estás Eve?_ '

El techo del estadio resonaba con un repiqueteo furioso, la lluvia era más intensa que nunca. Oksana miró el techo y volvió a concentrarse cuando Gemma tomó el balón en sus manos.

"¡Transición!"

Gemma marcó la jugada mientras se inclinaba hacia la derecha de la cancha. Luego de pases, movimientos y cortinas el balón llegó a manos de Elena en diagonal al aro por detrás de la medialuna. Oksana desde una esquina la miró y asintió.

Elena penetró con fuerza el aro. Su mente estaba más concentrada en contar que en el tiro. ' _Uno, dos, ¡Ya!_ " Elena alejó su cuerpo de la defensa que ya tenía su brazo entre ella y la atacante. Por impulso agitó su puño para golpear su estómago pero la morocha ya se había alejado unos importantes centímetros, haciendo que el impacto sea mucho menor. El puño de la defensa viajó igualmente y la atacante lanzó un gancho forzado que tocó el aro y salió despedido.

El pitido resonó.

"Falta personal, número ocho. Dos tiros libres para los Sharks."

Elena abrió los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que vio. La jugadora contraria miraba sutilmente a Niko buscando respuestas. La morocha buscó a Oksana en la cancha y cuando la encontró le dedicó un sutil guiño.

Romeo y Julieta había funcionado.

Los Wolves habían hecho un ataque y tiraron a media distancia, acertando. Cuando fué el turno de los Sharks de atacar Oksana fué la que intentó atacar el aro frente a la defensa. El resultado fue el mismo, tres piques y al tercero se alejó de su marca que lanzó el puño hacia su torso. Oksana gritó de dolor y salió despedida hacia un costado esperando el pitido.

"Falta personal número diez. Posesión Sharks." Los Wolves aún no entraban en zona de penalización de sus faltas, el equipo sumaba dos y debían llegar a cinco para que, sea cual sea la falta, los Sharks sean obligados a ir a la línea de tiros libres.

Elena se acercó rápidamente a Oksana que estaba en el piso.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Ese fue un golpe fuerte."

"¿Cómo estuvo mi actuación?" Elena soltó una sutil risa.

"¿Por eso titulaste esto Romeo y Julieta?" Tendía una mano a la jugadora del suelo y se paraba.

"Shakespeare estaría encantado." La rubia le tendió una risa cómplice satisfecha.

Todo el tercer cuarto se debatió de esa manera. Gemma, Jess, incluso Kira se había animado a exagerar los golpes de las jugadoras de los Wolves. En ocasiones el _timing_ funcionaba, y otras no. Pero la finalidad es que las jugadoras se estaban llenando de faltas y ya la número ocho había sido expulsada al llegar a las cinco faltas personales.

Los sentidos de Oksana seguían extremadamente alertas a lo largo del último cuarto, sobretodo cuando los Wolves atacaban. Su rotación del balón no era para nada pobre pero sus movimientos seguían siendo sutilmente antideportivos. 

Oksana activó sus piernas aún más de lo normal para cortar el pase que iba dirigido a su marca luego de salir de una cortina. Corrió rápidamente al contrataque mientras volvía a ser perseguida por la base armadora número seis. Las palabras de su compañera durante el entretiempo vinieron a la cabeza. Debía buscar compañerismo.

Afiló su oído a medida que avanzaba, debía encontrar a alguien entre todo el bullicio que resonaba en el estadio mientras la ágil perseguidora ya la alcanzaba.

"¡Izquierda!"

Oksana entrecerró sus ojos. Saltó antes de lo normal para soltar su tiro frente a la defensa, solo que esta vez el balón no se dirigió hacia el aro. Rotó su cuerpo en el aire hacia atrás a su izquierda. Elena la esperaba a tres cuartos detrás de la medialuna. Oksana descargó el balón. La morena se tomó dos segundos, apuntó, saltó y disparó. Tres puntos para los Sharks.

Luego de varios minutos consumidos, llegando al final del partido, Oksana quedó mano a mano con la base armadora número seis debido a un cambio de marcas. Un metro sesenta y tres versus un metro setenta y cinco. La agilidad favorecía a la base que, Oksana debía admitir, era bastante buena. Cuando ella intentó la penetración hacia el aro Oksana fue más rápida y, como un gato, golpeó el balón de un manotazo que salió despedido al aro contrario.

Oksana tenía la iniciativa mientras a tropezones lo tomaba hacia adelante y corría a toda velocidad al aro. Unos pasos resonaban detrás de ella. La carga de 32 minutos de basketball habían desgastado a la rubia. La número seis casi la alcanzaba y una voz fuera de la cancha resonó con fuerza.

"¡Párala a como dé lugar!"

' _Hijo de puta._ ' La mente de Oksana le dirigía las sabias palabras a Niko que gritaba a su espalda, ya que su aro ahora se encontraba del otro lado.

Oksana sintió el agarre de su camiseta a la altura de su cuello por la espalda reteniéndola y retrayéndole el torso mientras sus piernas seguían avanzando, ahorcándola levemente. Ella sabía que era falta a favor de los Sharks pero la imagen de Eve le apareció como un espejismo en su cabeza.

' _Por Eve._ '

Aceleró sus piernas y empujó su torso hacia adelante. Oksana escuchó un crujido como un susurro en su oído izquierdo. Seguido de eso el silbato resonó en el estadio. La rubia frenó en seco la acción, y por inercia la jugadora contraria salió despedida hacia adelante por la tracción originada previamente, casi como un accidente automovilístico. 

"Falta antideportiva número seis." Desde la mesa de control alzaron el cartel número 5. Expulsada.

Oksana la miró con la pelota entre su mano y su cadera derecha desde su altura mientras la jugadora se encontraba en el suelo abajo del aro.

"Gané." Seguido tiró la pelota hacia a un lado.

La chicharra volvió a sonar en el estadio y las gradas vibraban de cánticos superando el ruido de la lluvia furiosa que seguía repiqueteando en el techo.

Oksana trotó hasta el banquillo y cruzó su bolso negro por su torso, dejándolo descansar por su hombro. Empujó con su cuerpo la puerta y salió al exterior. El agua la golpeó con fuerza y el viento se hacía notar como revolvía las gotas en el aire bajo las luces que iluminaban el estacionamiento.

Se tomó dos segundos para sentir el aire puro y húmedo. Miró la escena y buscó la camioneta de Eve hacia un lado y otro. Nada. Buscó a su derecha su bicicleta que la esperaba amarrada a un poste de luz. Se subió y arrancó con fuerza, por inercia sabía para donde ir.

A las pocas cuadras unos vehículos estaban parados mientras esperaban que la luz se ponga en verde. Las cubiertas viejas, duras y finas de su bicicleta de carrera la engañaron varias veces con resbalar en el suave asfalto y casi golpea contra el baúl de los autos estáticos.

Le tomó quince minutos llegar a la casa de Eve, había memorizado el camino y anduvo más lento de lo normal para llegar entera y no en pedazos. La lluvia aún no aflojaba su intensidad.

Un alivio recorrió su pecho cuando vio su camioneta estacionada de frente a su garage. Oksana entró con rapidez su bicicleta hasta el camino de la entrada de la casa de Eve. No vio luces prendidas desde afuera. Acto seguido, golpeó la puerta con sus puños.

"¡Eve, se que estás aquí! ¡Déjame entrar!" Oksana gritaba para imponerse por encima del ruido de la tormenta que desprendía algún rayo esporádico.

Ahora tocó el timbre. Podía escuchar a lo lejos la campanilla resonar dentro de la casa.

"¡Eve! ¡Abre por favor!"

Siguió golpeando la puerta con sus puños contra la madera. Oksana estaba absolutamente empapada. La temperatura en Londres había disminuido drásticamente no solo por el viento sino también por ser mediados de Octubre. Oksana golpeó una vez más y su puño se escurrió por la puerta mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"Eve abre. Tengo frío."

Su mano se dirigió instintivamente al pomo de la puerta, lo giró y no abrió.

' _Maldición._ '

Oksana ahora apoyaba ambas manos en la puerta junto a su frente. Pensó en la noche que se había quedado en la casa de Eve. Un trueno iluminó el frente de la casa y, junto a ella, la mente de Oksana.

Se alejó y miró a los costados. Un pequeño pasillo por el costado izquierdo daba acceso al patio de Eve. Oksana quería reír. Éste tipo de barrios tenía acceso a los parques y nadie estriparía nada de ellos.

Se acercó a la puerta trasera y golpeó.

"¡Eve!"

No hubo respuesta. Su mano se dirigió al picaporte y giró. La puerta se entreabrio, junto a ello Oksana se sintió ilegal. Y de pronto la frase que formuló fué ' _Al carajo._ '

Entró y se encontró con un pequeño lavadero a su derecha. Cerró la puerta tras ella y continuó por el pasillo frente a ella. Hizo unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la cocina. Una tenue luz estaba encendida arriba del fregadero iluminaba la ventana que daba al parque interno y la mesada que dividía la cocina del living/comedor.

Oksana dio otro par de pasos y cuando miró a lo largo del living encontró a Eve sentada en el sillón, de frente a la mesa ratona que la separaba del televisor, justo donde ellas habían visto el partido semanas atrás. Frente a ella descansaba una copa de vino con un resabio de líquido, una botella de vino a su lado, la cuál no llegaba a ver la cantidad de contenido, y un pequeño contenedor de figura cilíndrica que Oksana supo dilucidar como algún medicamento prescrito. La técnica descansaba sus codos en sus muslos mirando el piso.

"Eve." Susurró.

Se acercó unos pasos más hasta que la figura de Oksana era totalmente visible entre la invisible división entre el comedor y el living, escurriendo agua de lluvia mientras se liberaba de su bolso a un costado. Las luces de la calle recortaban la silueta de Eve en el sofá.

"¿Por cuánto perdieron?" Su voz era de ultratumba.

La pregunta sorprendió a Oksana y luego automáticamente entrecerró sus ojos.

"Wow, eso si es nuevo." Eve alzó su cabeza hacia ella y vio su camiseta rasguñada a un costado del cuello, casi dejándole caer la tira del hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos estaban empañados y Oksana ahora veía que su camisa estaba entreabierta hasta la altura de sus pechos. "¿Sabes? Esperaba encontrarte fuera del estadio, nerviosa por el resultado. No aquí bebiendo tu vino en la comodidad de tu hogar."

"¿Quién eres tu para cuestionarme? ¿¡Eh!?"

"Soy una jugadora que se rompe bien el culo para ganar un campeonato junto a una técnica que la instigó a unirse a su equipo y ahora veo que es una alcohólica y, que alguien me juzgue, devota de drogas."

La mirada de Eve automáticamente brotó de furia mientras se acercaba a zancadas a su jugadora y era cubierta por la sombra de una alta Oksana frente a única luz del ambiente que provenía a las espaldas de la rubia.

Sus manos se dirigieron a sus hombros mientras le proporcionaba un empujón y la jugadora retrocedía.

"¿¡Devota de drogas?! ¡Tu no tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas!"

"Si se lo que hablo. Tu no sabes lo que es pasar hambre, lo que es dejar tus tierras, tener que trabajar todos los días, rogando que tu bicicleta no sufra un pinchazo, todo se demore y todo el mundo te reniegue. En las gradas, en tu casa, en tu trabajo. Veo que lloras, te quejas y lo único que haces es estar sola en tu burbuja, empujar al resto. Pero ¿Sabes? Nunca veo que te empujes a ti, Eve. Mírate, en ésta casa preciosa, ordenada y limpia. Eres profesional con un genial auto. ¿Qué te falta Eve?"

La débil luz de la cocina ahora iluminaba de frente a Eve y mostraba una cicatriz desde su esternón hacia abajo, perdiéndose en el primer botón abrochado en la base de su corpiño.

"Tu..." Alzó su dedo frente a la cara de Oksana que miraba con atención la línea brillante de su pecho. "No tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas. Ojalá pudiese estar en tu situación. Ojalá pasara hambre. Ojalá me renieguen para poder demostrarles a los demás quién carajo soy. Cuánto valgo. Por cada metro que corres en la cancha yo suplico poder hacerlo. Suplico poder entrenar. Suplico poder ponerme esta puta camiseta." Ante la última frase Eve golpeó su palma contra el centro del pecho de Oksana, quién aún miraba la cicatriz. La entrenadora soltó unos sollozos. 

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Susurró juntando sus cejas.

Eve se alejó dos pasos de ella chocando contra la pared que separaba el living del pasillo hacia la salida, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo contra ella, ya al borde de las lágrimas mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Tu no eres la única que ha tenido una vida difícil Oksana." Eve hizo una pausa mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla. "Tu no te sientes insegura todo el tiempo. No recubres tu vida con murallas de veinte metros de alto. Tu ex prometido no toca lo más preciado para ti y logra expulsarte de un partido. Tu..." Eve tragó saliva fuertemente contrayendo los músculos de su garganta mientras se perdía en los ojos avellana que se mostraban atónitos, y negó con su cabeza. "Tu no te haz enamorado de tu jugadora."

Oksana soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sus ojos se empañaron y se clavaron en los pies de Eve mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

"Ochenta y cuatro a cincuenta y cinco." Eve movió su rostro sutilmente hacia su izquierda, buscando sentido. "Hemos ganado."

Ahora fue Eve la que soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones por su boca. Corrió su mirada hacia el piso intentando procesar la frase. Habían ganado por amplia mayoría.

"¿Cómo...?" Buscó el rostro de Oksana.

"¿Aún no entiendes verdad?" La rubia alzó sus brazos hacia los costados y los bajó, desistiendo y mordiendo el interior de su mejilla. Luego de un momento soltó una sonrisa adolorida. "A tu no te ha visitado tu entrenadora. No te ha hecho sentir como que eras alguien." Oksana avanzó un paso marcando a paso firme sus zapatillas. "No te ha hecho sufrir para que mejores. No la haz defraudado en una prueba. No te haz desmayado y despertado con su mirada." Los ojos de la rusa se empañaron a la par de Eve. "No haz disfrutado de su toque. Tu, Eve, no la haz tenido que despedir de un partido." Oksana presionó su cuerpo ante una Eve acorralada, media cabeza por encima de la morocha. "Tu no te haz enamorado de la única persona en éste planeta que te hace ser alguien. Tu no te haz enamorado de tu entrenadora."

Oksana tomó riesgos. Si todo se iba a la mierda, se iba a ir a la mierda con honor y gloria. Se inclinó apoyando su mano derecha a un costado de su cabeza y besó a Eve con bronca. Quería hacerle saber lo mierda que había sido el partido. Lo mucho que había tenido que sufrir en esos minutos de partido. Lo fuerte que era la lluvia afuera con su cuerpo íntegro húmedo. No profundizó el beso y se alejó.

Eve tomó su rostro con ambas manos y volvió a besarla, esta vez con fuerza y abriendo su boca. Quería devorarla, ella había ganado, ella estaba tan enamorada como Eve. Ambas estaban a la par y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el pecho de Eve rebotaba pero no de dolor, sino por el contrario, de alegría. El beso era descontrolado, mientras ambas abrían las bocas y se buscaban entre sí, Oksana posó una mano sobre la cintura de Eve atrayéndola aún más, como si eso fuera posible. Ante el gesto Eve gimió dentro de la boca de Oksana.

La jugadora se separó para buscar los ojos de Eve frente a los suyos. Se alejó un paso y Eve se preocupó buscando respuestas a todo lo que había pasado, junto a eso su rostro juntó sus cejas.

' _La cagué._ ' Pensó.

El cuerpo de Oksana, que estaba a penas alejado del de ella, de pronto se desplomó hacia adelante golpeando contra sus rodillas, todo frente a la entrenadora. Alzó su rostro sin perder contacto visual.

"Eve." Gimió. "Estoy cansada."

El mundo de Eve se condensó a ese preciso instante. Su jugadora de rodillas ante ella, mojada de pies a cabeza con su mirada de suplicio luego de haberle extraído todo el oxígeno de su cuerpo.

Eve solo pudo tomar su cabeza entre sus manos. Todo era absolutamente legible.

Oksana no movió su mirada de Eve mientras abrazaba su cintura y poder soltar con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

"¿Me dejarás dormir al amanecer entre tus piernas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoGwvVoaoCw


	12. Decantación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yL7IRngzIdk

Eve había iniciado seriamente en el basketball a la edad de ocho. Siendo muy pequeña sus entrenadores estaban impresionados con el movimiento de balón y fluidez de ella. Con el correr de los años entendió de manera experta la lógica del basketball con sus jugadas, virtudes y defectos. Análisis críticos para poder resolver problemas dentro y fuera de la cancha. Ella era consciente que su padre, Stefan Polastri, la había ayudado con eso. De una manera no grata, pero ayudado al fin.

Años de prácticas y partidos. Victorias y derrotas. Risas y llantos. Vigor y agotamiento. En muchos de esos momentos sintió un remolino de júbilo y éxtasis en su pecho que decantaba en aturdimiento momentáneo.

Esos sentimientos la golpeaban otra vez pero de una manera muy diferente. Eve se sentía mareada. Entendía dentro suyo que ahora mismo no podría resolver ni el cálculo matemático más simple. Su mente, que estaba en piloto automático, se había puesto a disposición para las tareas básicas únicamente y eran tres. Primero, dar energía a sus piernas para subir un puñado de escalones hacia el primer y único piso. Segundo, memorizar el tacto de la mano de su acompañante que la seguía perezosamente por detrás, como si su piel se fuese a pulverizar de un segundo a otro y convirtiendo esto en tan solo un sueño más de la entrenadora. Y tercero, de tanto en tanto, respirar. Sus pulmones se lo recordaban efectuándole un leve pinchazo por encima de su diafragma.

Al cruzar el último escalón giró a su izquierda y abrió la puerta del baño, Oksana la seguía intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Se lamentó mucho tener que soltar su mano para estirarse a abrir el grifo. De memoria los movió para que el agua esté templada.

Giró sobre sí misma para encontrar a Oksana y la analizó un instante. La jugadora temblaba levemente con sus hombros caídos mientras dedicaba un lento reconocimiento al baño en penumbras. Más que una jugadora de casi un metro ochenta parecía una base armadora con problemas de desarrollo óseo. Sus ojos volvieron a Eve cuando la entrenadora dio un paso hacia ella.

Sin cortar sus miradas Eve tocó su codo izquierdo pellizcando su muñequera, deslizándola hacia abajo y removiéndola. Eve movió sus ojos hacia la abertura forzada de su camiseta que hacía escurrir hacia un costado la tira izquierda de la musculosa número once. Pasó un dedo por la tela rasgada y los pequeños hilos que se derramaban, producto del desprendimiento.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Su voz salió más temerosa y ahogada de lo que se imaginó. Oksana estaba perdida en el rostro de Eve, memorizando cada poro de su piel.

"Intentaron pararme." Susurró. Eve abrió sus ojos. Una ola de excitación hizo eco en su cuerpo. "No pudieron."

Oksana hizo una mueca rápida con la comisura de sus labios marcando una fugaz sonrisa.

El tiempo pasaba como cuentagotas para Eve y, si bien el aire se llenaba de vapor por el agua corriendo, sentía como si estuviese aspirando Zyklon B. Sus pulmones cada vez se esforzaban más.

Tuvo que tomarse un momento más para analizar cómo proseguir. Sus manos se posaron sobre la base de la camiseta y antes de accionar miró a Oksana una vez más, pidiendo permiso.

La jugadora dudó un instante y se inclinó hacia sus labios. El beso fue breve pero arrastró su lengua a la par para lamer delicadamente el labio superior de Eve que, nuevamente, renunció a su aliento junto con un leve sonido por detrás.

Como por arte de magia sus manos se movieron hacia arriba arrastrando la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y la retiró a un lado, que cayó fuerte por el agua absorbida. Todo era un espectáculo y la entrenadora no solo se sentía en primera línea, sino que también sola, sin otros espectadores. El cuerpo de Oksana aún estaba empapado en su totalidad, escurriendo agua por todos lados. La mirada de Eve revoloteaba por cada centímetro, intentando razonar por donde continuar.

Un par de manos le ganaron y se apresuraron con delicadeza sobre su primer botón a la altura del pecho. Uno por uno hacia abajo. Cuando terminó con el último aprovechó su ritmo para desabotonar el pantalón de vestir de Eve. Con precisión deslizó el cierre. La entrenadora no entendía cómo tenía tanto pulso en sus manos cuando su cuerpo temblaba y, dentro suyo, sospechaba que era de frío.

Eve meneó sus hombros para deslizar la camisa. Mientras removía sus pantalones a un costado Oksana no perdía tiempo y desabrochaba rápidamente sus zapatillas. Eve vio fugazmente cómo la jugadora se sacaba las medias y el vendaje. Sus medias y su vendaje, los que le había regalado aquel primer entrenamiento. El corazón volvió a golpearla controladamente luego que el relajante ya estuviese en su torrente sanguíneo. Si no lograba acostumbrarse a todo lo que estaba viviendo y sintiendo sabía que tenía que ser hospitalizada próximamente.

Cuando Oksana volvió a reincorporarse se dedicó a admirar lentamente el cuerpo entero de Eve. Por primera vez no estaba recubierto hasta el cuello de tela, y el desprendimiento de su maxilar le hizo saber a la morocha que su mente era un libro abierto. No lo podía creer. Su pecho vibraba.

Eve dio un paso y decididamente posó sus manos sobre la base del corpiño deportivo, ahorrando esfuerzo de la jugadora por quitarlo por su adherencia extra debido a la humedad.

Un último esfuerzo y Oksana escurrió pantalón, calza y ropa interior de una vez hasta el suelo. Eve aprovechó para desprenderse rápidamente de sus dos últimas prendas.

Como método de autocontrol y algo de vergüenza se aseguró no mirar el cuerpo de Oksana, sino ir descubriéndolo con sus propias manos. Giró y miró a la jugadora a los ojos mientras le tendía una mano. Oksana no sabía si la estaba invitando a seguirla a la ducha o a seguirla a la felicidad. Antes de dar el primer paso tiró rápidamente de su coleta que amarraba el desordenado y caído rodete.

La rubia encontraba excitante el pulso y la firmeza del agarre de Eve, que ahora daba meticulosos pasos hacia atrás, directo al chorro de agua mientras no dejaba de contemplar el rostro de su acompañante que la miraba anonadada. Algo de decepción surgió en Oksana cuando el agua impacto en el pelo de Eve reduciéndolo considerablemente. Un segundo después se sintió nuevamente esperanzada cuando su piel tomó brillo por efecto del agua, y como consecuencia liberó un inaudible gemido.

Ahora las gotas le afectaban a ella, en su cara y torso. Un incipiente alivio por el cambio de temperatura relajó a Oksana que se obligó a cerrar los ojos estirando su cuello mientras, ahora sí, Eve la contemplaba de pies a cabeza. Esto era mucho más de lo que ella había pensado. Era perfecto. ' _Que miedo la perfección._ '

Cuando la rubia abrió sus ojos frente a Eve una luz violacea esporádica iluminó la habitación, ingresando por la ventana que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de la bañera. La tormenta no fluctuaba aún. Junto con el breve resplandor la línea en el pecho de Eve se hizo notar como si absorbiera parte de esa energía. Oksana la miró de punta a punta e, instintivamente, la trazó lentamente con su dedo índice. Eve cerró sus ojos y achicó su pecho ante el contacto.

Oksana posó su mano izquierda sobre la cintura de Eve y su derecha acunando la parte superior del cuello, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. Automáticamente la mujer alzó sus brazos, apoyando sus codos sobre los hombros de la rubia, quien ante esto ajustó a Eve a su cuerpo. Oksana no titubeó y volvió a besarla, profundo, largo y tendido. Buscando su lengua, sus dientes. Sintiendo el cuerpo entero de Eve mediante su beso. Eve frenó su ritmo y mantuvo suspendido un mordisco en el labio inferior de Oksana mientras recuperaba su aliento. Cuando se separaron ambas chocaron sus frentes, aún abrazadas.

Oksana marcó una sonrisa sutil burlona mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Eve y le susurraba dulcemente en el oído.

"Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así. No es bueno para ninguna de las dos."

A Eve le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que se escurría con ella. Le pareció una eternidad no estar bajo el contacto de Oksana y le dolió un poco tener que estar a dos pasos de ella. Le pareció una eternidad secarse y darle una toalla a la rubia para que se secara a la par. Le pareció una eternidad verla secarse el cuerpo con rapidez y frotarse desesperadamente su pelo dejándolo liso pero desordenado. Sexy. El tiempo era eterno, como una melaza que se estiraba y nunca terminaba su descenso. Y Oksana no la dejó tomarse ni un segundo para sumirse en sus pensamientos ni para plantearse algo de lo que estaba haciendo o había hecho.

La sorprendió como arrojó la toalla al suelo, despreocupada y concentrada en Eve que a penas había podido secarse lo esencial. Con mirada atenta se lanzó cerca de Eve tomándola por detrás de la cabeza y empujándola hacia ella. Besándola una vez más con firmeza. Oksana sabía que por lo que restaba del día de hoy Eve iba a ser su última comida y se iba a asegurar de dejar su plato reluciente, como siempre.

Eve tuvo que aplicar toda su fuerza hacia sus rodillas que la engañaron cuando su torso se inclinó levemente, casi dejándola caer. Una cachetada de excitación la invadió y no le quedó otro remedio que entregarse. Entregarse a esos labios, a su lengua, a sus manos que ahora estaban sumamente inquietas buscando con avidez los últimos intersticios no reconocidos hasta el momento.

Oksana bajó sus manos con cuidado por la parte baja de la espalda. La izquierda se detuvo, la derecha no, y bajó. Bajó hasta la parte posterior de su muslo. Ante esto su rostro también había bajado un poco pero inclinándose hacia arriba, sin perder los labios de Eve. No los iba dejar escapar. Separó milímetros su boca del néctar de Eve.

"Arriba."

El acento estremeció a Eve que, como una inhalación de etanol, entendió rápidamente la orden y pegó un pequeño salto.

Eve estaba en el limbo que alguna vez había deseado. La rubia no podía usar sus manos, las tenía ocupadas mientras caminaba a paso firme y salía al pasillo cruzando la escalera. Para Eve, esto era perfecto. Toda Oksana para ella sola. Podía besarla a su antojo, acariciarle el pelo, olerla. Todo para ella.

Unos pocos pasos hasta el dormitorio de Eve que Oksana recordaba vívidamente cuando la vio dormir. Un golpe seco resonó en la espalda de la entrenadora cuando la empujó para poder abrirla. Dos pasos más y la rubia giró noventa grados a su izquierda, donde no había nada. Solo la pared que separaba el dormitorio de la habitación contigua. Con un audaz movimiento corrió su mano izquierda de la espalda de Eve hacia abajo para igualarla con su derecha, justo por encima del pliegue de la rodilla. La morocha quedó empotrada contra la pared mientras con sus manos recorría los hombros y los brazos de Oksana. La lluvia golpeando la ventana a su espalda que daba a la calle era el sonido ambiente de ambas.

' _Por Dios._ ' Eve en su vida había tocado brazos semejantes. Tonificados y bajo algún que otro dedo sentía la presencia de alguna vena que se marcaba por encima de la línea de la piel.

Eve sentía que se caía en un pozo sin fin. Cada parte nueva que descubría era una nueva debilidad y perdición para ella. Y todo se volvió más negro cuando Oksana posicionó su muslo entre sus piernas, presionando lentamente. Ya era demasiado para la mente, su garganta y su sexo. Oksana lo sabía y quería oírlo vívidamente. Corrió su boca de los labios de Eve hacia la línea de la mandíbula afilada, escaló hasta situarse en su oreja y ahí lo escuchó. Un gemido perfecto se instalaba haciendo eco en la habitación. Las manos de Eve escalaron desde la nuca hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre el suave cabello. Otra presión y su mano se cerró. Ahora el gemido provino de otra garganta, justo delante de su oído, donde Oksana estaba destruyendo todos los muros de Eve.

Los gemidos se entrelazaron entre sí hasta que Oksana sintió su cuádriceps húmedo. Eve la alejó de su cuello mientras buscaba rabiosamente su boca, necesitaba callarse aunque tuviera que sacrificar escuchar a la rubia disfrutando en tu tímpano.

Oksana retrocedió unos pasos y giro levemente hacia su izquierda mientras sus rodillas chocaban con el borde de la cama. Espero que Eve liberara su agarre de la cintura para caer sobre su espalda, con su acompañante encima de ella. Tomó valentía para alejar por un momento sus manos del cuerpo de Eve mientras las empujaba a rastras a ambas hacia arriba hasta que su cabeza tocó las almohadas.

Al estar acostada Oksana reafirmó algo que venía pensando: Si el sofá de Eve era más cómodo que la cama de ella, el aposento definitivamente iba a ser el paraíso. Y si Eve era la que estaba sentada desnuda sobre sus caderas de la jugadora esto ya era una fantasía bíblica de otro nivel. La mente de Oksana casi empezaba a naufragar, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, pero la fuerza sobrenatural de Eve la trajo a Tierra.

La técnica se inclinó sobre ella, besándola por encima de sus deseos. Devorándola mientras mantenía con su mano derecha su mentón. Oksana no se iba a ir a ningún lado, besando y lamiendo cada parte de sus comisuras. Pero las manos de Eve querían explorar aún más territorio ajeno. Las tímidas manos de la rubia se dedicaban a acariciar las piernas dobladas, con ternura, a veces animándose hasta la cintura de Eve. Mientras las manos de la morocha bajaban de sus hombros a sus bíceps.

Los bíceps, Eve podía perder la vida en ellos. No pudo con su tentación y mientras los recorría de arriba a abajo sacó sus uñas y dejó cuatro líneas rojas. Oksana gimió y apretó con fuerza sus muslos, casi animándose a estirarlos al glúteo apretando sus caderas. Pero el aliento de Eve cerca de su cuello la detuvo. Un paralizante puro y dañino. Oksana contuvo el aire en sus pulmones mientras Eve besaba suavemente hacia su izquierda.

' _Jaque._ '

Una concatenación ocurrió: Eve mordió, arrastrando la lengua previamente. Y el cuerpo de Oksana se retorció, arqueando su espalda. Y otro cachetazo de excitación golpeó a Eve. Oksana gimió más fuerte de lo que la entrenadora pudo recordar, y ella sintió la vibración de las cuerdas vocales temblando bajo sus labios que ahora recorrían el centro del cuello.

Eve no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados ante esta demostración de la pureza de Oksana. Se dirigió hacia el otro lado, al lóbulo de su oreja derecha y mordió mientras soltaba un suave gemido y estiraba sus caderas hacia atrás, buscando las manos de la jugadora.

"Eve." Oksana ya estaba entre el fuego y la pared y su voz aturdida resonaba en su oreja derecha.

Eve alzó su torso, pensando dar algo de paz a la rubia, pero una vez más, era otra fantasía. Su pierna izquierda dejó de estar al lado de sus caderas para levantarse brevemente y posarse en la entrepierna y arrastrarla hacia afuera, obligando a Oksana a separar sus piernas. Eve posó sus dedos izquierdos en su pecho y bajó, lentamente pasando por su pecho izquierdo acariciando su pico y Oksana tuvo que volver a contener su aire. Siguió camino hacia su estómago posándose levemente por unas manchas rojas y violáceas. La habitación se iluminó por un relámpago y le mostró a Eve los moretones de los golpes del partido. Mordió su labio fuerte y lascivamente, siguiendo paso por su ombligo. 

La rubia miraba anonadada desde la base a una Eve erguida y deseosa. Como si fuese un deseo enviado a través de su mente un nuevo relámpago casi contiguo al último llenó la habitación mostrando por un instante el cuerpo tonificado de Eve que estaba inmóvil recorriendo su torso. Llegó a la entrepierna y cambió de dirección su mano, que ahora miraba hacia el lado de Oksana probándola con la punta de los dedos. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió a Eve pero en vez de llenarla de energía la debilitó. Bajó levemente su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, intentando procesar el estado físico de Oksana. Como recompensa soltó un gemido suave con un suspiro.

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente mirando los color avellana que tenía enfrente de manera segura y oscura. Acto seguido Eve entró dentro de la rubia con sus dos dedos medio y anular. La espalda de la rubia se arqueó fuertemente mientras el esfuerzo gutural se marcaba por medio de las venas, con la exhalación Oksana soltó un fuerte gemido, marcando sus uñas en las caderas de Eve. Segunda entrada y la rubia sabía que esto no tenía mucha paciencia. Eve debía pagar los platos rotos de sus movimientos.

Levantó levemente su torso mientras una mano se posaba a la altura de su cintura en su espalda y la otra sobre su cuello ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza para mostrarle a Eve la contorción interna que estaba sufriendo. Otra entrada y Oksana volvió a gemir al aire, mirando el techo. Sus nervios sensoriales estaban en su pico máximo y Eve ayudaba a sobre explotarlos. Su espalda volvió a vencerse y arrastró el cuerpo de su acompañante junto a ella. Suficiente humillación por la garganta de Oksana. Unió sus labios de manera voraz y eso animó a Eve a aumentar su ritmo. Las manos de la rubia temblaron en su agarre en diferentes puntos mientras acompañaban el movimiento de sus caderas, empujándose más cerca de Eve.

Oksana se sentía frente a tres mil toneladas de presión, todo encima de ella, buscando que reviente por todos lados. Bastó que Eve corriera sus dedos hacia arriba, la zona más sensible de Oksana de manera pausada, lenta. Pero ya todo iba encaminado y los dedos de Eve lo único que hicieron fue que se termine de estrellar contra un frente de concreto. El pecho de Oksana se volvió tembloroso e irregular. Eve lo notó y sabía que el final estaba cerca. Separó sus labios lentamente dedicándole una mirada lasciva desde su altura. La misma que Oksana le había dedicado en aquel partido que hizo temblar a Eve por fuera y, por más que odie admitirlo, por dentro también.

La rubia entendía que estaba a punto de correrse y unió los labios con la mujer una vez más para apaciguar sus sonidos. Una grave descarga en sus caderas y unos espasmos le hicieron saber a Eve que su labor, por el momento, había acabado. Oksana retiró su cara relajando su cabeza sobre la almohada mientras su cuerpo se relajaba en su totalidad. A la vez Eve se reintegraba y corría sus manos moviéndola a través del torso, cuerpo arriba, Otro relámpago iluminó la habitación y la línea húmeda se marcaba ante la fugaz luz. La voz de su acompañante la sacó de su trance mirando sus dedos brillantes dejando su rastro en cuerpo ajeno camino a los pechos.

"Oh, Eve."

Oksana buscaba aliento mientras miraba el techo. Sentía que le habían dado una fuerte dosis de propofol, llevándola directo a su inconsciente.

Su mente vagó analizando su cuerpo. Treinta y cinco minutos de basquet, todo un día de trabajo y correr con su bicicleta debajo de una lluvia torrencial. Pero quién tenía erguida delante suyo era Eve. Objeto de deseo y dulce Eve. La misma sensación de la inhalación de etanol llenó su cuerpo. Ahora mismo, Oksana necesitaba escuchar a Eve, y bien alto.

La entrenadora no supo bien como hizo pero se deslizó, escabullendo su pierna izquierda que había quedado encerrada entre las dos de Eve y se incorporó sobre sus rodillas escalando, posicionándose detrás de Eve, casi como una serpiente enroscándose alrededor de su presa. La morocha quedó arrodillada con su torso erguido paralizada mientras Oksana quedaba imitando su posición por detrás, con su pierna izquierda entre las dos de Eve y su derecha al costado de la misma. La posición le daba facilidad a la mano hábil de Oksana, mientras lentamente corría la melena aún mojada de Eve con su mano izquierda hacia ese lado liberando su cuello del perfil derecho.

Banquete para Oksana que posó sus labios allí y comenzó a morder y a chupar mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de Eve con su extenso brazo derecho apretando su pecho izquierdo. Sus labios oscilaban entre el cuello y su oreja, esperando el momento perfecto. Su mano izquierda la enredó por delante posándose levemente en su cuello, controlando al tacto los gemidos recientes de Eve ante el toque. Las manos de Eve se encastraban en las caderas, uniendo los cuerpos. Necesitaba sentir todo el frente de Oksana sobre su espalda.

En este punto a Eve ya no le importaba más nada. Ni el campeonato, ni su obsesión de ganarle al menos un partido a Carolyn, ni sus jugadoras, ni su reputación. Lo único que quería era grabar a fuego éste momento. Con la lluvia golpeando su vidrio a su derecha, la tormenta azotando en el exterior. Y Oksana enroscada en ella, empujando a Eve sobre el límite. Aún no había escurrido su mano hacia su sexo y la morocha ya estaba consumiéndose a sí misma como un cerillo.

"Oksana." Gimió.

La rubia no sabe que la excitó más, si el llamado y la vibración de su nombre bajo su mano izquierda enroscada en la garganta en Eve, ahora ejerciendo algo más de presión.

Suficiente tortura. Oksana exhaló fuertemente en el oído de Eve mientras bajaba su mano derecha. Sin darle tiempo para pensar a Eve ingresó con dos dedos, esperando el previsible espasmo de Eve, pero la respiración fue tan fuerte que golpeó su espalda contra su torso. Atormentada y a la vez pidiendo por más. Eve movió tímidamente pero luego tomando más ritmo sus caderas, de arriba hacia abajo, buscando el contacto. Oksana estaba recubierta de un líquido espeso llamado Eve Polastri del que ya era difícil escapar.

Estiró leve pero bruscamente su mano izquierda por debajo de su mandíbula para estirar el cuello de la morocha, intensificando sus besos en coordinación con sus dedos. Mientras entraba en ella movió su pulgar hacia su sexo liquidando a Eve, terminando de ahogarla luego de unos toques intensos. Oksana sintió como la temperatura corporal de Eve había aumentado esporádicamente.

El gemido de Eve lleno el alma de la rubia que había sentido cómo sus paredes internas se contraían por ella. Depositó un casto beso en su lóbulo mientras daba una última y suave lamida.

El torso de Eve se venció cayendo directamente sobre sus manos hacia el colchón buscando a tientas el borde de la sábana y empujándola hacia el pie de la cama, abriéndola para ambas. Eve necesitaba oxígeno puro y no falso. Luego de unos segundos boca abajo, volteó. Pronto el cuerpo de Oksana le otorgó su peso apoyando su cabeza por debajo de la línea de sus pechos. Sutilmente enroscó sus piernas con las de ella mientras encontraba un trozo de sábana para cubrirlas a las dos.

Cuando Eve recuperó su ritmo cardíaco un suave ronquido se expulsó de la garganta de Oksana, dormida entre sus piernas.

La morocha miró hacia su izquierda, buscando la ventana. La tormenta se despidió de ellas con último relámpago y, como por arte de magia, la lluvia se volvió más silenciosa. Decantó en una garúa suave y armoniosa.

Eve decantó sus altos muros a fina arena y volátil.

Oksana decantó su soledad y tristeza en fogosidad densa.

Ellas habían ganado y Eve cumplió con el pedido de Oksana. Ella durmió hacia el amanecer entre sus piernas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que me debía éste episodio luego de que soportaron el slow-burn. La idea principal era hacer todo esto un poco más acotado y extender la trama temporal, pero... No voy a hacerlo tan largo.  
> Me dio temor escribirlo? Sí. Ahora tengo ganas de escribir más? PUES CLARO QUE SI.  
> Un inconsciente mío se pregunta desde qué parte del mundo leen los Kudos.  
> En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


	13. Tristeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí y me voy a dormir. Sin releer ni corregir. PERDÓN si hay errores, mañana seguro me arrepienta. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé escribiéndolo. Grazie mille por la buena onda de siempre, me hacen morir de amor y de risa.  
> Ps. Me acabo de imaginar a una auténtica Oksana en polo y jean y... Bueno ya saben cómo me siento. Sino lo saben, lean el capítulo 12. Ja!

Eve abrió los ojos y automáticamente los dirigió a la ventana a su izquierda, intentando dilucidar qué hora podría ser. Vio el cielo dejar de ser azul oscuro para volver en degradé a color índigo. En poco amanecería.

Tomó un poco de aire y analizó su entorno. Le bastó bajar un poco más la mirada para ver la espalda desnuda de Oksana durmiendo a su lado. En algún momento de la noche se había corrido a su lado apoyando su cabeza en la almohada. Su rostro estaba a un lado, enfrentando la ventana abierta. Su espalda tenía una leve inclinación hacia Eve que se deleitaba mirando detalladamente cada línea y cada sombra de sus omoplatos y espina dorsal proyectada por la luz de la calle. Se asemejaban a las dunas de algún desierto, redondas, sutiles pero éstas tenían movimientos rítmicos producto de su respiración. Años de kinesiología tirados a la basura si en ningún momento tuvo un paciente con semejante nivel de perfil. Eve entendió que Oksana era tocable, por cada lado que se la pueda ver.

Recordó la última noche que la rubia había dormido en su casa en donde se había marchado sin saludar. Se incorporó en la cama y frotó sus párpados. Sin hacer mucho ruido se dirigió al baño. Mientras cruzaba la puerta encontró la ropa de ambas y toallas tiradas en el piso. Se alistó rápidamente vistiéndose en absoluto silencio en la habitación, y luego volvió al baño, tomando todas las prendas para lavarlas. Antes tomó una musculosa y un short dejándolo en la mesa de luz frente al cuerpo inerte en la cama. Eve se perdió brevemente en ese rostro relajado y pacífico.

Al bajar al comedor se encontró con el bolso negro de la jugadora completamente empapado. Eve lo tomó y lo reposó sobre la mesada de la cocina. Estiró una mano con el objetivo de abrirlo pero dudó. 

' _No está bien hacerlo._ '

' _Tampoco está bien que hayas enroscado tus piernas con ella ayer por la noche, Eve._ '

Tiró del cierre y se encontró con más ropa. Una chomba negra algo desteñida, la misma que Eve le vio asomarse por debajo del delantal de trabajo. Unos jeans también desgastados y por último unas zapatillas SuperGa amarillas rasgadas en su empeine. Todo estaba húmedo, la lluvia de ayer había traspasado la tela del bolso encontrando el bollo de tela. Eve revisó que no hubiese nada más dentro de él más que una botella metálica vacía, la misma que usaba Oksana para llevar agua a los entrenamientos. Eve llevó todo al lavarropas y lo puso a funcionar.

Volvió a la cocina y vio su saco tendido sobre la silla, el mismo que se había puesto ayer durante el partido. Metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando su celular. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Elena y Kenny.

" _¿Donde estás?_ " " _¿Te encuentras bien Eve?_ " " _¡Hemos ganado!_ "

" _Nos preocupas. Estoy con Elena y no hemos sabido nada sobre ti. Se que te sientes enojada y necesitas tu espacio pero por favor llámame cuando puedas._ "

' _Estoy perfecta porque me acabo de acostar con mi jugadora._ '

Eve revisó el reloj. En poco tiempo serían las siete de la mañana. Abrió el chat de Kenny.

" _Avísame cuando despiertes, te llamaré._ "

Cerró su celular y se dirigió a preparar el desayuno. Dejó preparados pancakes para tres personas. Una Eve y dos Oksanas. Se apoyó de espaldas en la mesada mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

La morocha no paró de pensar en los acontecimientos de ayer a la noche. Bajando furiosa de su automóvil en su casa bajo la lluvia luego de merodear largo y tendido por las calles circundantes al estadio. Llegando a su comedor, desprendiéndose de su saco. Quedándose sin aire mientras un dolor fuerte le presionaba el pecho, abriéndose su camisa. Agachada, buscando a tientas entre los cajones de su pequeño baño en el piso inferior. Sacando su frasco prescrito y tomando lo primero que encontró para poder bajar la píldora, un poco de vino que sobró de una comida de la semana. Llevó todo a su living intentando que las drogas y el alcohol hagan efecto para poder bajar el nivel de las emociones. Luego de un rato sirvió otro poco de vino buscando escapar de la realidad.

Hasta que apareció ella, como un espejismo parada en su living empapada. Eve tuvo que cerrar fuertemente los ojos para obligarse volver a la realidad y no pensar en el cuerpo de Oksana mojado de pies a cabeza. Un sonido y una vibración la ayudaron. Su celular se movía en la mesa, llamada entrante.

"Hola Kenny."

" _¡Eve! ¿Te encuentras bien?_ " Eve miró hacia el piso superior en dirección a la habitación. ' _Que decirte_ _..._ ' Pensó.

"Me encuentro bien. Ganaron."

" _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ " Eve quedó por un momento en blanco. Oksana se lo había contado... y también Elena por mensaje.

"Por el texto de Elena." Kenny marcó con un sonido de aprobación. "Kenny, ¿Qué ocurrió?"

" _¿Acaso sabes algo? Suenas asustada."_ Eve se frotó con fuerza su frente recordándose no contar los hechos de ayer a la noche, recordando la camiseta rota.

"¿Cómo quieres que no luzca asustada cuando me expulsaron a la mierda por primera vez en mi vida?"

 _"Oh, tienes razón. Bueno, en resumidas cuentas las chicas pudieron resolver el tema de los golpes inadvertidos que generaban los Wolves. Idea de Oksana en el vestuario de exagerar los contactos para que los jueces pudiesen ver las faltas que realizaban."_ Eve contuvo el aliento. Se mordió el labio y ya medio cuerpo de ella tenía ganas de ir a darle caza nuevamente. Despertarla con besos intensos, se lo merecía. " _Y luego las cosas comenzaron a fluir con canastas y robos. El equipo cooperó entre sí."_

"¿Máxima anotadora?'

" _Elena. Por cuatro puntos."_ Una alarma resonó en la cabeza de la entrenadora.

"¿Y Oksana?"

 _"Por detrás de ella. Cuando te expulsaron se puso rabiosa, ¡Tendrías que haberla visto! Pero luego del entretiempo empezó a cooperar más en equipo._ " Otra oleada de excitación para Eve y van... _"Ella te valora mucho Eve. Hasta se echó un paseo con una jugadora arrastrándola luego de que le cometiera una antideportiva. Nunca vi nada igual. Por cierto, cuando terminó el partido simplemente desapareció. No hizo el saludo final con el resto de nosotros, se la notaba preocupada. ¿Sabes algo de ella?_ " Eve omitió la pregunta, su pecho ya vibraba lo suficiente.

"¿Su ego?"

_"Controlado, como te dije. En el entretiempo se calmó. No podrías estar más orgullosa Eve, las chicas entienden tu concepto. Todas tienen tu mentalidad, funcionando como un verdadero equipo."_

Leves golpes resonaban a un costado, Eve alzó la mirada y vio los pies desnudos de Oksana bajando la escalera despacio y sutil. 

"Debo irme Kenny. Luego hablamos." La morocha cortó el celular aún cuando corrió el auricular de ella y la voz de Kenny se asomaba nuevamente.

Oksana se acercaba por el pasillo hasta que vio a Eve parada en la cocina, como si estuviese esperándola.

"Hola." Su cuerpo se encogía como la noche anterior al entrar al baño, con vergüenza. Vestía las ropas que Eve le había dejado.

"Buen día. Toma asiento. ¿Qué tomas?"

"Azúcar está bien." Eve estaba cargando con agua su pava y volteó para mirarla.

"Entiendo pero ¿Qué tomas?"

"No sé. ¿Agua?" Dio unos pasos más hasta situarse cerca de Eve. La entrenadora no entendía si estaba hablando su idioma natal, si era una broma o si ella se estaba expresando mal. "¿Tienes azúcar Eve?"

Buscó a tientas una compotera blanca que estaba a un costado de la mesada mientras no dejaba de mirar los ojos avellana y lo acercó a la rubia. Lo abrió, alzó la cuchara que estaba dentro y comió. La rubia cerró sus ojos al comer, y luego ingirió otra, moliendo los granos con los dientes.

"¿Por qué comes azúcar?" Oksana respondió mientras terminaba de tragar.

"A veces me levanto algo mareada a la mañana y mi tío me dijo que esto ayudará a que me calme."

Eve automáticamente tomó su mano con la cuchara entre las suyas. La rubia la miró sorprendida pero complacida por el toque.

"Ve y siéntate."

Oksana obedeció mientras posaba sus manos por debajo de sus muslos al momento de sentarse, esperando una nueva orden de Eve que se movía de un lado a otro de la cocina. Dejó dos platos con pancakes sobre la mesa. Volvió al instante frente a la rubia, sirviendo un té y un café negro. Oksana miraba atentamente la torre de cinco pancakes con miel y fruta frente a ella. Eve empezó a comer los suyos mientras su acompañante no se movía.

"¿Qué esperas? Come."

"¿Es una broma Eve?" La entrenadora se tomó unos segundos y soltó su tenedor, abriendo y parpadeando sus ojos intentando entender algo de todo esto.

"¿Puedes explicarme que te ocurre? ¿No te gusta desayunar? ¿No te gustan los pancakes? ¿Eres alérgica a la miel?"

Negó con su cabeza y volvió a mirar la comida. Extendió su mano hacia el tenedor y cortó un pedazo. Se lo llevó a la boca masticando meticulosamente, sintiendo los sabores. Oksana luchaba contra su impulso de devorar el plato y en cambio comió despacio, pero sin correr sus ojos de la comida. Completamente concentrada. Eve la medía. Cuando terminó su plato le dirigió la palabra.

"Eve, ¿Haz visto mi ropa y mi bolso?"

"Puse todo a lavar. Estaba empapado."

"Pero tenía mi ropa de trabajo allí dentro." Sus ojos se ampliaron un poco buscando las pupilas marrones. Eve notó que su pecho se había achicado.

"Descuida, en un rato ya estará seca. Está en el secarropas."

"Dirás lavarropas." Oksana tomaba su té mientras alzaba sus cejas marcando una obviedad. Eve bajó la velocidad de masticación mientras le devolvía otra mirada incrédula. Se paró y tomó el tercer plato que había preparado y lo dejó delante de la jugadora.

"Come."

Oksana volvió a tomar el tenedor y se dirigió a la segunda tanda de comida. Eve ya había terminado su plato y quedaba algo de su café, sumida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a su acompañante de manera profunda.

Una parte de ella analizaba las palabras de Kenny que hacían eco y otra muy importante prestaba atención a la forma de ser de ella.

"¿La camiseta es tuya?" Eve a penas pudo entenderle cuando entonó con comida en su boca.

"Sí. Mía. Era de mi padre." Oksana volvió a revisar hacia abajo la musculosa color azul brillante con inscripciones en coreano, ella lo sabía diferenciar por la forma redondeada de las líneas. "Era jugador de basketball."

"¿Era?"

"Si, falleció hace años." Oksana asintió mientras miraba su plato. Fugazmente deslizó su rostro hacia la mesa ratona de su derecha. La botella y la copa de vino aún estaban allí con el frasco de píldoras.

"¿Quieres contarme sobre eso?" Meneó su cabeza al frasco. Eve lamió sus labios resignada buscando las palabras.

"Tengo una enfermedad en el corazón. Me operaron hace un tiempo. Si me pongo muy nerviosa tengo dolores. Las pastillas me calman." Usó el resto de café como excusa para no dar más explicaciones y bebió. Oksana ya terminaba con su plato. "¿Todas las mañanas comes azúcar?" Automáticamente negó con su cabeza.

"Solo si me siento mareada. ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en secarse la ropa luego del lavarropas?" Eve quiso omitir la aclaración.

"Unos minutos."

"Eve, la ropa no puede secarse en unos minutos y yo debo ir..." Oksana paró en seco su habla, alzó su rostro y abrió sus ojos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Eve ya estaba asustada de su comportamiento y no entendía cómo ella era la misma mujer con la que había dormido hacía un momento atrás.

Oksana se paró descuidadamente de la mesa y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada. Tanteó con sus manos nerviosas el cerrojo intentando desbloquearlo. Cuando lo logró abrió la puerta y se quedó allí parada. Eve se paró y corrió tras ella.

"¡Oksana! ¿¡Qué ocurre!?"

Eve se acercó hasta poder ver su perfil. Los ojos de Oksana brillaban al borde de las lágrimas. Su maxilar inferior empezó a temblar mientras marcaba una tímida 'O' con sus labios que temblaban hacia adentro y afuera de su boca.

"Oh no, Eve." Suspiró. Dio dos pasos hacia afuera, la entrada aún resguardaba algo de agua de lluvia sobre la superficie. Miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Se inclinó apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, procesando todo. Luego de un momento volteó y miró a la mujer que la miraba bajo el umbral de la puerta. "Mi bicicleta. No está. Me la han robado."

"Oksana, no la robaron. Alguien que junta fierros viejos debe haber pasado por la mañana y..." Eve estaba haciendo ademanes con su mano mientras contemplaba el barrio hasta que miró a Oksana. Eve juraría que jamás había visto un rostro tan triste. Sus cejas se juntaban y una lágrima casi se desbordaba abriendo sus orificios nasales, sin dar crédito a las palabras de Eve. Volteó para mirar una vez más hacia la calle. "Lo siento. ¿Tenía algún significado especial para ti?"

Negó con su cabeza mientras volvía su paso hacia la casa.

"No. Mi tío me la dio. Fue lo que pudo conseguir." Respondió mientras cerró la puerta tras ella sin poder levantar su cabeza.

"Descuida, aún puedes usar el transporte público." Oksana no le respondió, como si no la entendiera, Eve alzó sus cejas. "¿Con la tarjeta Oyster? Puedes comprar una si no tienes."

"No tengo dinero Eve."

"Entiendo. Pero trabajas, puedes pedirle un adelanto a tu jefe. Puede ser contemplativo en éstos casos."

"Eve." Oksana volvió a achicarse en su metro setenta y cinco. "No puedo. No tengo acceso a mi dinero."

La morocha procesaba la información mirando el techo, abriendo su boca en varias oportunidades amagando con soltar su respuesta o pregunta.

"Oksana, siéntate un momento." Hizo caso y ambas volvieron a sus lugares del comedor. Eve pensaba a miles de kilómetros por hora por donde empezar. "Voy a hacerte algunas preguntas, ¿De acuerdo?" Acató asintiendo brevemente la cabeza con mirada firme. "¿Cuánto ganas por mes trabajando?" Negó su cabeza y alzó a penas sus hombros. Eve asintió mordiendo su labio inferior. "¿Cuántos días trabajas a la semana?"

"Siete. Es mi deber cubrir a mis compañeros." Eve cerró sus ojos mientras torcía su rostro con su boca abierta. Parecía que estaba escuchando una vieja película soviética. Restaba que Oksana hablara de ' _Camaradas._ '

"¿Cuántas horas trabajas?"

"De once de la mañana hasta las ocho de la noche."

"¿Tienes horario de almuerzo?"

"Diez minutos al día que no uso. A veces sobra algo de comida puedo comerla en la cocina." Eve juntó sus manos aprentándolas.

"¿A dónde va el dinero que ganas?"

"Lo tiene mi tío. Él se ocupa de utilizarlo."

"¿A qué se dedica él?" Oksana alzó sus hombros. "¿Cómo empezaste a trabajar allí?"

"Raymond, mi ex entrenador, es amigo de mi tío. El me consiguió el trabajo. Conoce al dueño de la cafetería."

Eve suspiró perdiendo su mirada. Una parte de ella quería pegarle una cachetada a Oksana, otra no meterse en problemas y dejar las cosas como estaban, y otra muy importante ayudarla.

"¿Por qué juegas al basketball?"

"Porque desde chica que me gusta. Jugaba mucho en el patio de mi casa en Rusia."

"¿Qué ocurrió en Rusia Oksana? ¿Dónde están tus padres?" 

"Murieron en un accidente cuando tenía doce años. En el accidente fallecieron ambos y mi tía, hermana de mi madre, esposa de mi tío Konstantin. Él tuvo suerte y solo se lastimó un poco."

"¿Por qué vinieron a Londres?"

"Mi tío se ocupó de mí. Unos hombres lo estafaron y tuvimos que dejar la casa donde me crié en Ekaterimburgo. Como una mejor oportunidad nos mudamos a Londres cuando tenía dieciséis años."

"¿Terminaste tus estudios aquí?"

"Sí. Es una escuela pública cerca de mi casa." Oksana suspiró resignada luego de que Eve no volviera a preguntar nada más.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor Eve?" La rusa miró sus piernas con vergüenza mientras rascaba la base de su nariz con el dorso de la mano.

"Dime."

"¿Puedes no enojarte ni renegarme si llego tarde a entrenar el martes? Tendré que ir corriendo al salir del trabajo y no sé cuanto tardaré."

Un pitido sacó de concentración a Eve sobre Oksana. El secarropas había terminado su programa.

Sin responderle se alejó y luego volvió con todas las pertenencias de Oksana. 

"Ten. Puedes cambiarte." La rubia se sorprendió al tocar las prendas que emanaban calor. Eve tomó su rostro entre sus manos mientras estaba parada a su lado. "Todo estará bien." Depositó un dulce beso en su boca que la rubia aceptó con temor, como si esperara una mala actitud de Eve ante su pedido. "Te llevaré al trabajo cerca de tu horario de inicio, descuida y relájate."

Oksana salió del baño ya cambiada con su polo negra con cuello, sus jeans y sus zapatillas. Eve la observaba mientras ella distraídamente hacía un rodete flojo en su cabello. Con sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros empezó a investigar mejor la casa de Eve, ahora había mejor detalle con la luz natural.

La entrenadora se dio cuenta que hasta la Oksana simple y vestida de manera cotidiana era preciosa. Le generaba algo de gracia que de tanto en tanto se detuviera a ver detalladamente algún adorno o alguna fotografía inclinándose.

Dio una vuelta por el lugar en común hasta que volvió al sector de la cocina. Tomó el estropajo y sin mediar palabra empezó a lavar los platos sucios del desayuno, tenía una sonrisa hermosa y amable en su cara mientras fregaba.

"Déjalos, yo lo haré luego."

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de lo que hiciste por mí. ¿No crees?"

Le dirigió una rápida y divertida mirada mientras seguía limpiando platos y cubiertos. Eve se tomó unos segundos y Oksana entendía que si el lugar estaba en silencio eso significaba que su acompañante iba a lanzar alguna especie de ataque.

"He hablado con Kenny por el partido. Me ha dicho que te haz ido sin hacer el saludo final en equipo." El rostro de Eve se tornó serio y la sonrisa de Oksana se evaporó. Apoyó sus manos sobre el borde del fregadero con su cabeza hacia el suelo, pensando su respuesta.

"Sí. No lo tuve en cuenta. Discúlpame. El martes me disculparé con..."

"También me ha dicho que cuando me expulsaron del partido el tablero había modificado el nombre de los 'Sharks' a 'Oksana'. ¿Miento?" Oksana tragó pesadamente.

"Eve yo me sentía mal. Vi que el otro entrenador se rió de tí y..."

"También me ha dicho que fue tu idea de cómo desbaratar los movimientos antideportivos de los Wolves." Oksana miró a Eve sorprendida. "Y que la segunda parte del partido jugaste en equipo. Ni siquiera fuiste la mayor anotadora." El rostro serio de Eve degradó en una sonrisa genuina. La rubia soltó el aire de sus pulmones con una sonrisa relajada mientras negaba con la cabeza y seguía su labor de limpieza.

Eve se acercó a ella y cruzó su brazo derecho por su cintura juntando los cuerpos de costado.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti Oksana."

El trayecto al lugar de trabajo duró unos veinte minutos. Oksana estaba algo triste de bajarse del automóvil de Eve. Le dio las gracias y buscó su mano para apretarla con el afán de grabar el tacto al menos hasta el martes que la volvería a ver.

Eve no resistió sus impulsos y se inclinó para dejarle un suave beso. Oksana se fue con una sonrisa en sus labios y entró al local.

La entrenadora siguió recorrido hacia el oeste de Londres, estacionó y caminó algunas cuadras hasta el shopping mall 'One new Orange'. Le tomó algunos minutos encontrar el local que buscaba mientras miraba desinteresadamente algunas tiendas. Era una casa de montaña que vendían ropa de abrigo, objetos de campamentos, y más. Eve entró merodeando afilando su vista, el local se encontraba prácticamente vacío. Un empleado se acercó a ella.

"Buenos días señora. ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Sí. ¿Cuánto cuesta?" Eve señalaba a su costado. El vendedor se puso algo nervioso.

"Bueno, ese es uno de nuestros mejores modelos de ruta." La mirada entrecerrada de Eve lo obligó a eludir la introducción de venta. "Cuesta £2000."

"¿La puedo llevar ahora mismo?" El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido sin dar crédito a la pregunta.

"Podría terminar de calibrarla ahora, sí." Tartamudeó.

"Bien, hazlo." El chico la desmontó. "Por cierto, ¿Tienes algún rastreador en caso de robo?" Asintió. "Agrégalo. ¿Cuánto tiempo demorará en que esté lista?"

"¿Media hora?" Eve movió su rostro en aprobación. Volteó mirando otros modelos y había otro idéntico. Se volvió para mirar nuevamente al vendedor.

"¿Y en cuánto tiempo tienes listas dos?"

Oksana había pasado todo el domingo con una sonrisa en sus labios, con o sin cliente frente a ella. No le importó no descansar. No le importó el gran caudal de gente que había asistido en el día de hoy a su trabajo. Dentro de ella seguía recordando su noche con Eve.

Un dejo de desilusión la consumió cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la noche y ahora debía volver a su casa, caminando. Unos minutos más tarde cruzó su bolso por su pecho y salió del negocio. Cuando miró a la calle pensando por dónde debía empezar a caminar para enfilar a su hogar se encontró con la melena de Eve frente a ella. Automáticamente su rostro pasó de sereno a feliz.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Oksana salió levemente del aturdimiento y observó mejor a Eve. Estaba sentada sobre el cuadro con un brazo apoyado sobre un sillín y el otro sobre el manubrio de una bicicleta. El tirante principal de la bicicleta decía 'BMC' en color rojo que contrastaba con el color negro de fondo envolviendo el resto del cuadro.

"¿Te gusta?" Otra ola de tristeza golpeó a Oksana al recordar la suya.

"Es muy bonita. ¿Te la compraste?" Eve alzó sus cejas y echó a reír. La rubia la miraba confundida mientras se acercaba a ella.

"A decir verdad sí, me compré una igual. Pero ésta..." Se levantó dándole paso a Oksana para que quede frente a la bicicleta admirándola de punta a punta. "...Es tu nueva bicicleta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flamante y nueva aquí la tienen: https://www.elementcycles.net/product/2020-teammachine-alr-disc-two/


	14. Marioneta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Eve tiene algo que... Podríamos escribir una enciclopedia y no nos cansaríamos.  
> https://cheesecake.articleassets.meaww.com/444228/uploads/445451f0-a543-11ea-a024-4115d85e09dc_800_420.jpeg  
> Debatiéndome si seguir poniendo 'Sneak Peak' Al final o no. Se abre la votación. (?)  
> Ps. Otra vez sin corregir. IM SORRY. IM HUMAN. IM TIRED.

Oksana abrió la puerta del baño ya cambiada con sus calzas, pantalones cortos, remera, zapatillas y su bolso. Con una sonrisa de punta a punta se dirigió al pequeño depósito que los empleados solo usaban para los artículos de limpieza. Dentro, hundida en la oscuridad contra la pared, descansaba la flamante BMC. Oksana se rehusaba a dejarla en la calle atada.

Saludó rápidamente a sus compañeros alzando una mano y salió por la puerta principal teniendo cuidado con los clientes. Accionó a todo pedal por las calles del centro de Londres en dirección al club. Mientras el ya frío aire de Londres la golpeaba pensaba que la velocidad que tomaba con su nueva bicicleta la completaba pero en realidad era ir a toda marcha directo hacia Eve. El día anterior, lunes, se le había hecho eterno. Si bien estaba contenta por su regalo y había alargado el camino para poder probar mejor su vehículo, nada se comparaba con el hecho de ver a su técnica nuevamente.

Abrió despacio la puerta y encontró a Elena tirando vagamente al aro. Con ella arrastró la bicicleta que la dejó a un lado, en una esquina. Mientras la dejaba apoyada con cuidado, como si no fuese de su pertenencia, un silbido en tono de alabanza sonó tras ella. Elena miraba anonadada la bicicleta.

"¡Que bonita es! ¿Cómo estás Mother Russia?" Mientras le tendía un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Oksana saludó y dejó descansar su bolso en el banquillo mientras se unía a la jugadora a la cancha. Había llegado más temprano de lo normal, la nueva bicicleta le obsequiaba una gran aerodinámica y lo sentía.

Sumida en sus propios pensamientos le costó escuchar los murmullos a un par de metros entre un Kenny que estaba sentado con el banquillo pasando por debajo entre sus piernas abiertas mientras miraba el perfil de la entrenadora. Eve estaba mirando unas hojas sobre el banco reclinada apoyando el peso de su torso sobre su mano izquierda y ésta sobre el banquillo, con su cabeza completamente en cenital. Se encontraba concentrada conversando con el preparador físico con su pelo amarrado con una coleta baja y un buzo gris arremangado a tres cuartos de sus brazos. Oksana perdió noción del tiempo mientras se perdía en la escena.

La mano de Elena moviéndose de un lado a otro de su maxilar la sacó del trance, el contacto le hizo cosquillas. Oksana la miró sorprendida.

"Disculpa, estaba limpiándote la baba que se te caía." Dijo mientras hacía ademanes con su mano hacia el suelo, como si estuviese escurriendo un líquido viscoso.

Oksana se sonrojó inmediatamente y le proporcionó un sutil empujón con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían hacia el aro para tirar. Luego de algunos tiros Elena presionó.

"Así que haz estado en la casa de Eve." La morocha miró filosamente a la rubia que abría sus ojos.

"Me pones en un compromiso Elena." Sus palpitaciones habían aumentado y no quería que Eve esté en un problema por lo ocurrido.

"Te he escuchado durante el yo-yo test."

Oksana unió sus pensamientos. ' _Yo-yo test fue antes de pasar la noche con Eve._ ' Siguió en silencio sin querer admitirlo por resguardo.

"Relájate Oksana, yo también he ido a la casa de Eve. Varias veces. Hasta hemos ido a cenar con Kenny."

El tono le indicó a Oksana sobre un lazo más íntimo entre ellos.

"¿Son pareja tú y Kenny?"

"Hace ya un tiempo, sí." Hicieron algunos tiros más, mientras se intercambiaban entre tiradora y rebotera. "¿Te gusta Eve?" Oksana justo saltaba para tirar desde media distancia y ante la pregunta tensionó los músculos de los brazos y manos, lanzando la pelota como un ladrillazo contra el tablero, rudo.

"¿Cómo dices?" Sus pulmones funcionaban defectuosamente. Elena rió complacida.

"Te pregunté si te gusta Eve Polastri, nuestra entrenadora." Abrió sus ojos marcando la obviedad y el detalle.

Oksana le regaló una sonrisa incrédula mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tomó la pelota nuevamente y volvió a tirar. Elena ya alzaba una ceja, sin creer ni un poco el lenguaje corporal de la jugadora. Oksana podría ser muchas cosas, pero la morocha entendió perfectamente que no podía ser mentirosa. No estaba en su naturaleza.

A las ocho en punto Kenny inició su hora de entrenamiento mientras Eve a un costado de la cancha seguía analizando unas hojas.

Llegadas las nueve Kenny llamó a Eve para una reunión en el centro de la cancha antes de iniciar el entrenamiento de basketball. Eve saludó dedicando una mirada general a todas las jugadoras y habló con voz dura.

"El sábado que viene tenemos partido contra los Sonics. El último fin de semana perdieron por gran diferencia contra un equipo de media así que estimo que no tendremos mayores dificultades. Por ende, en el día de hoy nos dedicaremos a reforzar nuestras debilidades. Ya cada una se conoce y sabe lo que tiene que hacer. El jueves que viene reforzaremos las jugadas. Iré jugadora por jugadora dándoles los ejercicios. Mantengan una distancia prudencial para poder trabajar."

Cada una se esparció a lo largo del gimnasio. Elena debía reforzar su tiro con gancho que aún no estaba afilado. Gemma por su lado los tiros de larga distancia que, de alguna manera, sentía que estaba perdiendo el toque. Eve se fue acercando una a una ayudándolas y dando indicaciones sobre las repeticiones. Oksana aguardaba afuera de la cancha, inmóvil, mientras su mano izquierda tomaba su codo derecho.

"Oksana, quinientos piques con la mano izquierda." Eve soltó un balón de la bolsa roja. Oksana asintió y se puso a trabajar.

La entrenadora quería quedarse al lado de la rubia. No porque tenía ganas de contar los quinientos rebotes, sino por su simple presencia. Eve añoró durante todo el último día ésta práctica. Pero a la vez no quería ser obvia frente a los demás. Dio otro recorrido por su plantel ayudando y remarcando ciertas correcciones hacia ellas. Cuando volvió a Oksana rebotó unas veces más el balón y cortó su ejercicio.

"Quinientos." Su mirada era segura hacia la morocha, que le devolvía un gesto de aprobación.

"Ven conmigo." Eve se dirigió hacia el centro de la cancha junto con el bolso de las pelotas. Oksana se paró delante de ella mientras la entrenadora le tendía un balón, y luego otro. Tomó uno en cada mano. Eve la imitó y le dirigió una mirada seria directa a los ojos mientras pateaba a un lado el bolso. " _Mirage_ , ¿De acuerdo?"

La rubia asintió.

Eve picó el balón una vez con su mano izquierda. Oksana repitió con su derecha, por el hecho de estar enfrentadas. Luego la morocha picó el balón derecho, la rubia actuó en consecuencia.

"Sincroniza conmigo."

Eve empezó a picar los dos balones a la vez mientras bajaba su centro de gravedad sin correr la mirada de los ojos avellana. Oksana la seguía, el eco del rebote era idéntico. Las manos de Eve ahora envolvían los balones balanceándolos hacia adelante y atrás de la línea de su cuerpo, estática en su lugar. La rusa observó con detalle el movimiento y lo imitó a la perfección sin correr los ojos de Eve.

"Vuelve." La entrenadora volvió a rebotar frente a ella, corto y seguro como al principio. Cuando la jugadora la igualó Eve empezó a bajar sus manos hacia el suelo y junto a ello el rebote se hacía más intermitente y rápido. Oksana dudó en el movimiento y bajó su mirada para el control de su pique. "Ojos sobre mí." La instrucción fue clara y llenó de adrenalina a la jugadora que volvió a concentrarse hasta imitarla. Eve sonrió perversamente a penas, tirando de una comisura de los labios. "Arriba."

Su mano derecha empezó a levantarse obligando a ser su rebote menos intermitente y empujando con mayor fuerza el balón mientras su mano izquierda aún seguía cerca del suelo. Distintos ritmos con dos balones a la vez.

' _Arriba._ ' Era lo que Oksana le había dicho en el baño a Eve antes de tomarla de sus muslos y subirla a cuestas encima suyo. El recuerdo le regaló un pulso de calor haciendo eco en su cuerpo. Casi la desconecta del ejercicio y necesitó sacudir a penas la cabeza y parpadear repetitivamente para volver a tierra.

Oksana lentamente alzó su brazo izquierdo entrando en sincronización frontal con Eve.

"Sigue." La entrenadora cortó su movimiento. Oksana quedó suspendida en el rebote y su concentración con un brazo por encima de su cabeza mientras que el otro por debajo de sus rodillas. Eve bajó sus dos balones al suelo pisándolos con su pie derecho y sus brazos se cruzaron a la altura de su pecho. "Mírate." Su tono era altanero y lo suficientemente alto como para que solo escuche Oksana en el centro de la cancha mientras el resto seguía con sus actividades. "Pareces una marioneta."

Oksana permaneció en esa posición por unos largos treinta segundos mientras Eve ahora paseaba a su alrededor y analizaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Volvió a quedar frente a ella.

"Cuéntame. ¿Qué ocurre cuando tiras de los hilos de una marioneta?" Eve desenroscó sus brazos hacia adelante con sus palmas extendidas enfrentando el suelo. Su mano derecha estaba alta y su izquierda baja. Oksana demoró unos instantes en entender que sus extremidades estaban alineadas a la misma altura que las de Eve y a la vez vio cómo sus ojos se oscurecían. "Obedece."

Eve levantó su brazo izquierdo y Oksana tuvo que forzar el rebote de su mano derecha para igualar con su otro perfil. La entrenadora fluctuó sus brazos intermitentemente, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Un poco más y un poco menos. Oksana reflejaba apostando toda su concentración en el equilibrio y el impulso de sus manos que intercambiaban constantemente para controlar el rebote que a veces era más corto y a veces más largo. Fuerza y sutilidad en un vaivén absolutamente controlado desde los hilos conductores de una Eve frente a ella. Oksana podía jurar que por más agotamiento que tuviese los ojos penetrantes de Eve la seguirían manipulando aunque ella ya no quisiera, como un acto puro de hipnosis.

Desde la línea de fondo de la cancha Elena las miraba con complicidad cómo ambas generaban una especie de danza sincronizada. Corrió el rostro hacia Kenny que estaba a un par de pasos de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. Kenny captó inmediatamente el mensaje.

Eve ya veía el desgaste de su jugadora por la fuerza de sus piernas al tener su centro de gravedad bajo y la constante concentración. Luego de unos segundos más cerró ambos puños como un director de orquesta y Oksana tomó los balones inclinándose levemente tomando aire, dejándolos en el suelo. Sus brazos y sus hombros estaban hechando fuego, sin contar sus glúteos y sus cuádriceps. Cuando se reincorporó aún recuperando aliento, Eve ya le daba la espalda y le tiró por encima de su hombro un nuevo balón mientras se alejaba hacia el banquillo.

"Ahora que te encuentras agitada practica tiros libres así no te ocurre lo mismo que en el final del partido en que nos enfrentamos." Oksana tomó el balón al mismo tiempo que giraba su rostro mordiendo su labio, sonriendo al aire.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche y todas las jugadoras estiraban bajo la atenta mirada de ambos entrenadores en el centro de la cancha.

"Buen entrenamiento hoy chicas. El jueves moldearemos mejor las jugadas." Elena alzaba su mano a un costado para tener la palabra.

"Disculpen. Solo quería decirles que el sábado es mi cumpleaños y por eso están invitados a ir a tomar algo y a bailar luego del encuentro." La mirada de Eve la renegó vía psiquis. "¡Oye Eve! No me mires de esa manera. De hecho, tú eres la primera que tiene que asistir a mi festejo. En compensación a nuestra labor el sábado sin ti." Una carcajada grupal resonó en el estadio y Eve puso sus ojos en blanco marcando una muy leve sonrisa. "¡Hey! También te hablo a ti Mother Russia. Espero que asistas."

El equipo saludó en el centro y se fueron despidiendo una por una. Eve en una esquina guardaba sus papeles en su mochila. Kenny se había anticipado a guardar los conos y pelotas en el armario bajo llave y fueron los últimos en irse junto a Elena. Oksana estiraba por tercera vez de manera obvia su cuádriceps con cara de inocente. Elena le dedicó una última sonrisa cómplice antes de que se cerrara la puerta en su totalidad.

La rubia se acercó a Eve que terminaba de revisar su celular mientras la mochila colgaba de su hombro derecho. La entrenadora la miró.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Oksana se la quedó mirando a los ojos, sin darle respuesta. Eve pocas veces había visto su rostro con expresión tan seria.

Varios recuerdos convergieron en la mente de Oksana. El regalo de Eve. Ella sentada de manera distendida en el cuadro de su, ahora, bicicleta. Eve concentrada analizando papeles inclinada sobre el banquillo. Su mirada intensa frente a ella durante el ejercicio. Su rodeo con mirada sobrante a su alrededor, con sus brazos en su pecho como un látigo del viejo oeste. La voz de Eve en sus recuerdos colmó la paz y el silencio en la cancha. ' _Obedece._ '

Oksana se abalanzó retirándole el celular de sus manos mientras lo tiraba a corta distancia sobre el banquillo a su lado, con cuidado de no romperlo. Se sumergió de lleno en sus labios con fuerza y firmeza. Eve, aturdida, tuvo que retroceder varios pasos hasta golpear la pared a un costado de las gradas. En el impulso perdió su mochila en el camino mientras la lengua de Oksana la buscaba insistentemente moviendo su rostro hacia un lado y otro. Esto era la pesadilla perfecta para Eve que no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir su ritmo.

Oksana tanteó y tomó sus muñecas para golpearlas contra la pared mientras seguía consumiéndola de boca en boca. Un tornado de recuerdos del sábado a la noche la arrasó. En la casa de su entrenadora, comiéndola entera, teniendo el 100% de su piel a su disposición.

Con propósito alzó la muñeca izquierda de Eve por encima de su cabeza y la derecha la dejó a la altura de su hombro. 

Rompió el contacto por milímetros para aspirar algo de oxígeno puro. Miró de forma filosa los ojos de Eve que, no se hallaban en tiempo y espacio, y de forma sobrante le susurró.

"Por este pequeño instante tú fuiste mi marioneta."

La posición de Eve, con su cuerpo apelmazado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Oksana, era ahora el fiel reflejo de una marioneta de hacía minutos atrás con dos balones.

El sábado a la noche Oksana llegó al club de los Sonics 8:20 de la noche. Entró su bicicleta y la dejó detrás del banquillo, aún se rehusaba a dejarla en la calle a la intemperie. Se notaba que Eve hacía poco que acababa de llegar. Vestía una camisa gris claro y un saco a juego más grueso de lo normal. Todo combinaba con unos pantalones negros y unas botas de caña corta sin taco. Su pelo lucía sencillamente espectacular. Oksana por su parte ya vestía pantalones largos y campera de los Sharks. Eve se los había dado luego del entrenamiento del jueves junto a uno nueva camiseta número once.

A medida que llegaban el resto de las jugadoras empezaron la entrada en calor. Luego de ella Eve las llamó al banco. Envío a la cancha a Gemma, Kira, Elena, Jess y Paula. Sin grandes detalles pidió que muevan el balón para buscar tiros externos o, en su defecto, buscar a Kira en el uno contra uno en el poste bajo. La jugadora de los Sharks era mucho más alta que su contrincante.

Luego del primer cuarto los Sharks ya tenían ventaja de quince puntos y Eve sabía perfectamente que todas sus jugadoras estaban jugando a un cincuenta por ciento. Durante el receso entre el primer y el segundo cuarto llamó a Oksana para hablar con ella por fuera del banquillo, cerca de la mesa de control.

"Entrarás en éste cuarto. Escúchame atentamente. No necesito una Oksana que robe todos los balones y la vuelque de espaldas al canasto. Toma éste partido como un entrenamiento de tu mano menos hábil. ¿Sí? Si tienes algún problema corriges con la derecha, pero quiero que vayas calentando tu penetración y tu liderazgo con la izquierda. ¿Entiendes?"

Oksana asintió seriamente.

Eve fue intercambiando jugadoras para no tener las cinco mejores en la cancha. Oksana había seguido al pie de la letra sus instrucciones y la entrenadora, muy dentro de ella, sentía que estaba jugando al veinte por ciento de su capacidad. Sin embargo, en cada ataque Oksana se concentraba en su manipulación con la izquierda. Cuando Gemma salió para descansar, casi al terminar el segundo cuarto, la rubia fue la encargada de tomar el control y dirigir las jugadas. Cualquiera que estaba en las tribunas podía asegurar que la número once de los Sharks era netamente zurda. Eve la miraba con aire orgulloso desde su banquillo.

La chicharra retumbó en el estadio. Resultado final Sonics 43 Sharks 91. Paliza.

Luego del saludo con el equipo contrario las jugadoras estiraban formando un círculo algo desalineado. Por voto general optaron bañarse en el club de los Sonics y desde allí ir al bar. Oksana se quedó en el banquillo con Eve a solas y Kenny esperaba afuera.

"¿No irás al cumpleaños? Elena va a romperte las bolas, es muy cabeza hueca." Oksana alzó sus hombros con su juego de entrenamiento de invierno puesto.

"No sirvo para ir a cumpleaños. Además, jamás me han invitado a uno así que..."

"¿No haz hecho amigos desde que viniste a Londres?"

"Algún que otro en el colegio, o en el trabajo. Pero no nos veíamos por fuera de nuestras responsabilidades."

"Creo que te haría bien si vas." Oksana se sumió en sus pensamientos un momento.

"No sé si será buena idea. Además, no traje ropa conmigo. Solo la del trabajo."

"¿Sabes? Imaginé que esto ocurriría y te traje una camisa. Pero queda en ti si realmente quieres ir a distenderte o no."

Eve sacó una camisa verde jade satinada de su mochila. A duras penas asintió y se dirigió al vestuario a cambiarse.

Las chicas volvieron todas juntas del vestuario y la escena era algo graciosa en ver a casi todas producidas y Oksana con su simpleza a su lado vistiendo por encima un camperón gris. Eve le dijo a Oksana que cargara la bicicleta en la camioneta mientras se dirigían al bar. Viajaron las dos juntas haciendo comentarios esporádicos del encuentro. Oksana estaba algo relajada de no tener que enfrentar el frío casi invernal que azotaba Londres hoy. Le había costado suficiente el hecho de llegar con la bicicleta al club.

En caravana todos los vehículos llegaron al bar. Se juntaron todos en la puerta e ingresaron. Cuando Elena quiso dirigirse al interior un brazo la detuvo.

"Elena antes de entrar quiero hacerte algún comentario." La voz de Eve sonaba seria y grave. Elena asintió. "Se sutil con Oksana, ¿De acuerdo? Ella es algo especial. Solo, mantente en línea."

Seguido la entrenadora siguió camino adentro mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa larga entre Kenny y Kira. Oksana hablaba fluidamente con Jess. Comieron algo de pizza y el bar lentamente empezó a llenarse de gente. Los camareros ya plegaban algunas mesas para que la pista de baile sea más extensa.

Las jugadoras se sorprendieron cuando se dieron cuenta que Oksana no bebía alcohol. Algunas de ellas le bromearon echándole en cara que no era rusa si no tomaba vodka. Le pidieron que pruebe algunas de las bebidas que habían solicitado pero la rusa se negó con una sonrisa en sus labios, evitando ofender a alguna.

Elena a su lado la había invitado varias veces a que pruebe su trago hasta que la voz de Eve pronunció su nombre en la otra punta de la mesa. La jugadora automáticamente recordó las palabras que la entrenadora le dijo afuera del bar. Automáticamente alzó sus manos en son de rendición. Oksana observó la situación algo confundida.

A medida que avanzaba la noche Elena y Oksana intercambiaban palabras tanto de la vida personal de cada una como de basketball. La morocha creía que Jordan era el mejor y Oksana sostenía que LeBron James ya lo había superado. Poco después Gemma se había unido a la discusión amistosa.

"¿Alguna quiere algo más para tomar?"

Eve se asomaba a las tres mujeres mientras ya el resto del grupo se encontraba bailando. Todas negaron. La entrenadora vio el vaso de Oksana vacío y luego le dedicó una mirada extra. Los avellana se habían vuelto negros. Eve se retiró hacia el lado de la barra para hacer su pedido.

Luego de unos minutos Oksana se miraba con Elena mientras discutían y Gemma les buscó el brazo temblando.

"Miren ¡Miren!"

Oksana y Elena siguieron la vista de Gemma que miraba a Eve volviendo de la barra con una botella de agua y un vaso de trago largo en la otra. Un hombre rubio musculoso con un dejo de barba le hablaba, Eve lo miraba sorprendentemente amable.

"¿Tú crees que ocurrirá?" Elena le decía a Gemma con tono divertido. Oksana observaba impune.

"Pues claro que sí. ¡Mírala!"

"Chicas, no creo que sea correcto intervenir en la vida de Eve. Deberían dejar de mirarla." La rubia se pronunciaba retorciendo su estómago mientras venía como ambos movían los labios y el semblante de Eve era cada vez más amable ante el hombre.

"¡Oh, claro que no!" Elena tomó bruscamente la cabeza de Oksana para que dirigiera su atención a la escena de manera obligada. "Tu espéralo." La jugadora se inclinó levemente hacia la rusa susurrándole en el oído. "Te complacerá, créeme."

Oksana se dejó llevar y le hizo caso. De un instante otro Eve se reía de manera genuina con el hombre mientras deslizaba el cuello de la botella de agua entre algunos dedos libres de su mano izquierda que también sostenían el vaso. Manos _multitasking_. 

El hombre se inclinó hacia los labios de Eve. Oksana contrajo su cuerpo entero ante la acción pero Eve reaccionó primero. Apoyó su palma derecha entera abierta en la cara del hombre mientras lo presionaba y lo corría hacia un lado. La rubia vio cómo el rostro de Eve se había contorsionado a un semblante de asco.

Elena estaba aullando con su puño frente a los labios, como un rapero del Bronx, ante la actitud de Eve mientras Gemma reía golpeando la mesa repetidamente. Oksana soltó una risa floja y aliviada mientras Eve se acercaba a ellas. Le dejó la botella de agua a Oksana y volvió a sentarse al lado de Kenny.

"Diablos que es fría." Elena seguía riéndose y picoteó con su codo el brazo de Oksana. "Oye. Una vez salimos a un bar y un tipo se le acercó. ¿Adivina cómo terminó todo? Eve le pateó los huevos. Ese día fue muy gracioso." Gemma volvía a tentarse ante el recuerdo de Elena. Miró a su entrenadora a unos metros con ojos de incógnito. "Eve Polastri. El caballo que nadie puede domar."

Oksana rió con autosuficiencia oculta.

La noche avanzaba tranquilamente. Gemma se había ido a la barra a buscar a alguien que la invitara un trago y Elena había llevado a rastras a Kenny a la pista de baile.

En la mesa larga solo quedaban dos personas sentadas en cada extremo: Oksana y Eve. La rubia miró la pista de baile un momento y luego se acercó a Eve.

"¿Deseas bailar?" La rusa estiró su mano e inclinó brevemente su cabeza.

Eve la miró incrédula. Dentro suyo algo de gracia le producía la Oksana detenida en el tiempo, con detalles antiguos. Luego de un momento de dubitación tomó la mano y se fue con ella. 

Oksana bailaba algo tímida, sin el mismo ritmo que las otras chicas pero las miraba por el rabillo e intentaba copiar algunos movimientos. Eve encontró no solo heroico el hecho de que la invitara a bailar sin saber hacerlo, sino también algo tierno que intentara acoplarse por imitación a lo desconocido.

Mientras sus cuerpos lentamente se iban acercando Oksana le hablo al oído levantando la voz más de lo normal.

"Linda escena montaste hoy con el señor de barba."

"Tengo mejores."

"Me han contado de algunas." Oksana notó una sonrisa de Eve por contacto cuando sus mejillas se tocaban, siguiendo con el baile.

"¿Y qué más te han contado?"

"Que eres el caballo que nadie puede domar." Oksana liberó la frase con un suspiro en el oído de Eve, que la estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Oksana por impulso corrió su mejilla lentamente hasta que sus rostros se encontraron.

Elena bailaba en los brazos de Kenny girando y riendo. La cerveza ya se había subido a la cabeza y una alegría falsa revoloteaba en psiquis. Besó a su novio con fuerza y siguió bailando moviéndose de un lado a otro. El entrenador la enroscó en sus brazos dejando a Elena con su espalda apoyada en su torso mientras le besaba dulcemente el cuello. Corrió su rostro exponiéndose mejor ante los labios de su novio mientras revoleaba sus ojos al ambiente.

De pronto su sonrisa se borró, como si se hubiese corroído. Acto seguido Elena apretó su mano temblorosa contra la de Kenny más fuerte de lo habitual. El entrenador la observó, revisando que se encuentre bien. Su novia estaba pasmada mirando hacia el frente, como una estatua. Kenny alzó la mirada y, ante el destello fugaz de una luz azul que iluminaba la pista de baile, apreció como Oksana devoraba a Eve a besos entre sus brazos.

"Oh mi Dios." Exhaló. Luego le siguió la voz de Elena.

"Oh mi Michael Jordan."


	15. Matrioshka sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les tengo MUY malas noticias. Haciendo ejercicio (varias horas) tuve un brainstorming que, desde el fondo de mi corazón, no se los recomiendo. Veremos qué surge de todo lo que se me vino a la cabeza. Qué mal veo mi vida privada porque no puedo parar de escribir!  
> Ojalá me quieran mucho.

Había pasado una semana desde que Eve había intimado con Oksana. Había habido besos, sí. Luego de los entrenamientos, incluso en la disco, lo cual Eve rezongó a sus adentros por exponerse de tal manera. Pero ¿Cómo resistirse con algo de alcohol encima y con las palabras de Oksana? En parte también se lo merecía por el valor de sacar a bailar a Eve.

La camisa jade le quedaba mejor a Oksana que a ella misma. Por su altura y el largo de las extremidades había optado por arremangársela por la mitad y algo dentro de Eve no podía dejar de desear el contacto con sus antebrazos expuestos. Durante todo el baile la rubia no movió sus ojos de la entrenadora con su cabello suelto y su sonrisa distendida, casi feliz.

A la salida Eve no quiso presionar y dejó que Oksana misma pronuncie que quería hacer. Luego de avisarle que se iba a la casa la entrenadora le dejó en claro que no andaría en bicicleta con el frío de madrugada de Londres. A regañadientes Oksana aceptó. En el silencio del trayecto el aire seco le informaba a la rusa que explicara el por qué no podía quedarse en la casa de Eve.

"Lamento no poder estar más en privado contigo. Solo... " Se tomó un momento eligiendo sus palabras. "Debo estar en mi casa también."

La conductora alzó una mano sin querer más explicaciones. Lo entendía, y sabía que la diferencia de edad y de clase social iba a tener sus coletazos sobre ellas.

Eve analizaba todas sus ideas en la cama, mirando el techo. Movió su atención a su izquierda, el lado frío de la cama. Pasó una mano desde la almohada hacia abajo.

Era consciente que poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la presencia de su jugadora. Se había encendido algo dentro de ella y se sentía desolada cuando la llama estaba baja. Necesitaba que se desate un nuevo incendio que la prenda fuego entera. Sentía que ese era su nuevo combustible después de tantos años de soledad y, aunque le cueste admitirlo, inactividad sexual.

Cerró sus ojos intentando no culparse por no aprovechar mejor su tiempo el sábado anterior. Su mente le había fallado en recordar su piel, sus gemidos, sus movimientos. Le traicionaba con un mensaje bastante claro: ' _No pienso recordártelo. Ve y vívelo, una y otra vez._ '

El martes entró al estadio a las siete y media. Distraída revisando su celular se dirigió automáticamente al banco de siempre. Cuando cerró su móvil alzó la vista y encontró a Kenny con una sonrisa de felicidad. Eve se quedó un momento en silencio pidiendo explicaciones igualando su sonrisa.

"¿Perdieron los Wings?" Kenny negó con sus cejas alzadas. "¿Tu madre te ha dado trabajo en los Wings y te vas a ir?" Volvió a menear su cabeza. "¿Te casarás con Elena?"

Kenny se paró delante de ella sacándole más de media cabeza. Eve no sabía con qué encontrarse.

"He esperado con ansias este momento." Dijo con aire altanero. Estiró su remera desde su base y apuntó con su dedo índice al centro del pecho de Eve mientras largaba las frases la tocaba con fuerza. "Si baja el rendimiento, será tu culpa. Si se pelean y está de mal humor, será tu culpa. Si se lesiona, será tu culpa. Ten cuidado con lo que haces." Soltó una risa burlona mientras la entrenadora ataba los cabos sueltos. Click.

"Oh, no."

"¡Oh, sí!"

Eve mordió su labio inferior mientras rascaba su frente y se sentaba en el banquillo. Kenny la imitó.

"¿Quién sabe?"

"Solo las vimos con Elena. No creo que alguien más las haya visto. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo."

"¿Qué puedo decirte? Metí la pata."

"¿Hace cuánto?"

"Más de una semana. Luego del partido versus Niko. Me expulsaron y ella fue a mi casa después." Kenny asentía recordando. "Francamente no sé lo que estoy haciendo."

"Déjalo fluir Eve. Eres una persona que piensa constantemente, todo el tiempo. En los entrenamientos, en los partidos, incluso si la diferencia es abismal. Deja de presionarte y deja que las cosas corran solas. ¿Qué tal ella?"

"Es brillante." Soltó sin pensar. "Lo demostró en el primer partido buscando soluciones. A la vez es muy sencilla y algo... ¿Antigua?" Kenny rió alto. "En serio. Siento que está en la era Perestroika."

"¿Eso te molesta?"

"¡No! Por el contrario, la hace más transparente." Eve pensó un momento. "Y también más inocente. Demasiado. Una parte de mí se debate en si está bien si me haya comprado este ¿Problema?"

"Si vas a verlo como un problema definitivamente algo está mal."

"No es ella, es..." Eve pasó ambas manos por su cabello y las dejo aterrizar sobre sus mejillas, despabilándose. "Creo que es su ambiente." Kenny arrugó sus ojos sin entender. "Trabaja en una cafetería. ¿Qué es lo primero que preguntas cuando entras a trabajar en un lugar?" El entrenador miró el techo buscando su respuesta.

"Supongo que preguntaré cuánto dinero ganaría." Eve chasqueó sus dedos mientras se integraba y levantaba su pierna derecha para dejarla del otro lado del banquillo, enfrentando a Kenny.

"Exacto. Ella no lo sabe. Ni tampoco sabe a qué se dedica su tío, con quién vive. Trabaja todos los días. Todos. De hecho, no controla su dinero, su tío lo hace. ¿No encuentras eso raro?" Kenny asintió cómo si hubiese dicho una obviedad.

"Los rusos son raros. Yo la veo muy sincera, muy amable. ¿La bicicleta nueva haz sido tú?"

"Si, le han 'robado' la suya en la puerta de mi casa luego del partido contra los Wolves. La dejó allí cuando vino a buscarme y de culpa le compré una nueva."

"Bueno Eve, si buscas algún tipo de consejo te diría que no la presiones. Deja que las cosas se desarrollen. Te vuelvo a decir lo que te dije luego del partido: ella se volvió absolutamente loca cuando te expulsaron. Tomó las riendas de todo, como una verdadera líder. Veo que realmente le importas. Debe tener problemas como todos nosotros así que deja que ella medie con ellos. Tú sólo quédate a su lado." Una sonrisa amable escapaba del entrenador.

Eve asentía agradeciendo con su mirada y tomando su mano dándole un suave apretón. Seguido liberó un suspiro.

"¿Tienes las planillas de los partidos de éste fin de semana que pasó? Necesito ver a nuestros próximos rivales."

El sábado a la noche Eve se dirigió al estadio de los Sharks. Vestía una remera manga larga con cuello y un saco negro. Pantalones a juego. Desde hacía algunos días se había mentalizado en dejar que Oksana avance si necesitaba algo. Una parte de ella se culpaba porque sentía que poco a poco volvía a poner ladrillos hasta generar esas murallas. Tanto el martes como el jueves en los entrenamientos hubo miradas amables pero no se había extendido a nada más.

El jueves temprano había anunciado que el rival del sábado no presentaba mayores inconvenientes pero que si tenía un buen día en los tiros de larga distancia podían llegar a complicarlas. La marca personal sería el mejor aliado. En base a eso el entrenamiento se enfocó en reforzar la defensa. Eve había armado ejercicios, sobretodo en uno contra uno para que haya bastante espacio y las jugadoras busquen la mejor manera de contener el rival.

Kenny y Elena ya se encontraban en el estadio. La mujer tiraba mientras su novio le tendía los rebotes. Eve esperaba en el banquillo tomando algunas notas y teniendo algunas ideas en mente. Eran un poco más de las ocho cuando la puerta se abrió. Oksana entraba con su bicicleta para dejarla tras el banquillo. Vestía ya su uniforme con el camperón y su pantalón largo. Una Shark de pies a cabeza.

Mientras saludaba a Kenny y Elena en la cancha Eve se acercaba a un costado de la banda lateral. La rusa también le dedicó un cálido saludo y empezaron a entablar conversación mientras Oksana jugaba con una pelota en sus manos.

"Se ven lindas, ¿No crees?"

"Si, hacen linda pareja." Le respondía Kenny a una Elena que las miraba sin discreción.

La jugadora reía ampliamente y Eve, fiel a su estilo serio, como mucho le dedicaba una mirada cómplice y un arrastre de comisuras de labios a su acompañante.

"¿Siempre eres así de tranquila?" Eve la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, buscando una verdad en el fondo de sus ojos.

"¿A que te refieres?" Oksana bajaba su cabeza mientras picaba el balón por debajo de sus extensas piernas.

"Siempre andas con una sonrisa en tu rostro. Despreocupada. De buen humor."

"El basketball me pone así. Y en mi trabajo estoy obligada a serlo así que, sí. La mayor parte del tiempo estoy así de tranquila." Oksana pensaba. "De todas maneras me haz conocido con otros estados de ánimo." Eve recordó la discusión en su casa cuando interrumpió empapada. Asintió. "Y no me refiero a un estado de ánimo serio o enojado." La jugadora le guiñó el ojo.

"¿Qué clase de estado de ánimo piensas que conocí, a ver?" Eve cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

"Pues, ya sabes. El sexy." Eve levantó en demasía sus cejas fingiendo creerle.

"El sexy. Wow. ¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que eres sexy?" La entrenadora estaba viendo la veta entretenida de ese juego.

"Sip." Oksana hizo resonar la 'pe'. "Y puedo demostrarlo, claro." Eve soltó una carcajada falsa.

"Si, claro. Te recuerdo por si no lo sabías, hay un partido que jugar. Así que si yo fuese tú me pondría a calentar." La entrenadora hacía un círculo con su dedo índice extendido, mostrando a la jugadora el estadio.

"Será una matrioshka sexy entonces."

"¿Una qué?"

"Una matrioshka. ¿Mamushka?" Eve intentó desviar su acento. La tonalidad rusa le generaba algo dentro y no podía proyectarlo hacia afuera, por el bien de su orgullo.

"Se lo que una mamushka es. No entiendo a qué apuntas."

"Bueno, verás." Oksana alzó una mano y extendió su dedo índice. "Estamos en el estadio de los Sharks, ¿No? Primera matrioshka. Dentro de él está la cancha. Segunda matrioshka." Dijo mientras extendió el dedo medio y luego siguió con el anular. Eve la miraba fijamente controlando la presión que entraba en la olla. ' _Ese acento._ ' "Dentro se desarrollará el partido de basketball, tercera matrioshka." Extendió el meñique. "Dentro estamos nosotras dos, cuarta matrioshka." Terminó de extender su palma hacia la entrenadora. "Y dentro de todo ello haremos un juego sexy, quinta matrioshka." Eve analizaba lo que la jugadora explicaba, con cierta lógica.

"Podrías saltearte varios pasos."

"No seas tonta Eve." El acento de Oksana se había hecho más espeso al nombrarla y junto a ello el libido de la entrenadora. "Las matrioshkas deben ser como mínimo cinco. Es mala suerte que sean número par."

Un manojo de jugadoras entraba al estadio. Señal para Kenny para que empezara con el calentamiento previo. Eve les dirigió una rápida mirada mientras empezaba a girar su torso para salir de la cancha.

"Te olvidas de algo." Oksana levantó sus cejas, divertida. "La que decide si juegas o no aquí soy yo. Así que la 'Matrioshka' se encuentra en mis manos." Oksana le dedicó una sonrisa autocomplaciente mientras la veía alejarse.

' _Oh Eve..._ ' Pensó. Estaba decidida a llevar a cabo ese juego.

El réferi hizo sonar el silbato en el centro con dos dedos al aire. En breve arrancaría el encuentro. Sharks versus Earthquake. Eve reunió las jugadoras en el banco.

"Bien. Arrancarán Gemma, Jess, Kira, Elena y Claire. Como siempre, vayan midiendo al adversario. El año pasado estuvieron algo filosos desde media distancia, ya practicamos la defensa en la semana. Estén atentas al cambio de marcas, seguro lo usen para abrir espacios y poder tirar. No ajusten la defensa muy arriba, no por el momento. Veremos qué ocurre después, no quiero faltas innecesarias, ¿Ok? En ataque busquen a Kira en el uno contra uno. Puede allanar un poco el camino, luego veremos. Gemma, usa transición pero háganlo rápido. Atentas y corrijan la jugada sí deben hacerlo, tú sabes." Le asintió a la base armadora. "Buena suerte. Manos arriba. Uno, dos, tres..."

"¡Sharks!"

El ritmo del partido era bastante acelerado. Si bien el otro equipo no mostraba mayores conflictos, y los Sharks llevaban una buena ventaja, el físico les pasaba factura. Los dos primeros cuartos habían pasado y Oksana aún estaba en el banco. En varias oportunidades Eve se paraba y caminaba de un lado a otro por el banquillo y le dedicaba alguna mínima atención. La rubia le devolvía una sonrisa depredadora recordándole a Eve lo que ocurriría si entraba a la cancha.

En el descanso de la primera parte del partido todo el equipo se encontraba en el vestuario y Gemma se quejaba en voz alta. Kenny masajeaba sus piernas.

"Eve, haz más recambios. Se me están prendiendo fuego las piernas."

"Cualquiera jugadora mataría por estar en tu posición ¿Y tú te quejas?"

"Me quejo del ritmo que lleva el partido. ¿Cuántas faltas y salidas de banda han habido? Solo un tiempo muerto han pedido. Incluso Elena está agotada."

Eve vio por el rabillo del ojo a Elena sentada en el piso, apoyada contra la pared, tomando agua y enteramente sudada. Se notaba cansada.

"De acuerdo. Gemma y Elena salen. Entran Oksana y Paula. Sigan con el mismo concepto. Presten atención a su movimiento de balón, están actuando de memoria. Analicen y vean la posibilidad de cortar los pases, de esa manera podremos jugar algo de contragolpe."

Poco tiempo después el silbato resonó en el estadio. Comienzo del tercer cuarto.

Oksana lideraba como base armadora, salticando, llegando a la medialuna. A lo largo del primer ataque el equipo contrario se había percatado del uso de Kira. Cuando ella recibía el balón en el poste bajo el equipo contrario se aseguraba de que tenga varias marcas. Aflojando el uso de esa estrategia Oksana se liberó de su marca luego de una corrida por línea de fondo. Hizo una finta por un tiro de media distancia, su marca llegó a saltar y mientras estaba suspendida en el aire Oksana pudo aprovechar para correrse un pique hacia el costado. Ahora sí, se alzó y tiró. Doble para los Sharks que seguían extendiendo la diferencia de veinte puntos.

Por el cambio de lado los Earthquakes tiraban en el canasto frente al banquillo de Eve. La base armadora se aproximó al eje de cancha y luego de dictar la jugada se inclinó hacia su izquierda, quedando cerca de la linea de banda, dándole la espalda a Eve que miraba con atención a unos pasos de ella.

La morocha alzó mejor su cabeza para ver la marca de Oksana. Tenía su centro de gravedad bajo y sus brazos extendidos. Miraba a su rival de manera lasciva. Cuando vio que la entrenadora la veía por encima del hombro del atacante pasó su lengua por su labio superior y luego el inferior, sutilmente. Luego se mordió el inferior mientras reía. Todo en primera fila para Eve, que había dilatado sus orificios nasales. Primera movida.

El juego seguía con el mismo ritmo, con pocos cortes y muy fluido. Al cabo de unos minutos Oksana estaba empapada en sudor pero su nivel no fluctuaba. Corría los balones y se animaba a molestar con sus extensas manos a sus rivales interrumpiendo su pique. Jess había empujado durante la defensa de una penetración a su rival, marcaron la falta y los Earthquakes tenían que efectuar el saque lateral desde la línea de banda opuesta a donde se encontraba Eve. Mientras transcurría la espera para la reanudación aprovecharon a hacer algunos cambios. Oksana se encontraba a unos pasos de ella cerca de su marca. Se inclinó apoyándose sobre sos rodillas dándole la espalda a Eve que no se perdía nada desde su vista. La rubia no podía verla pero sabía perfectamente que los ojos de Eve estarían en su trasero, y eso le sacaba una sonrisa.

Casi al término del tercer cuarto se produjo un ataque de los Earthquakes. Oksana corría a su marca que buscaba incesantemente deshacerse de ella por medio de cortinas para salir al perímetro y tirar a distancia. La rusa estaba a penas atrasada con su marca. Cuando la atacante se posicionó en el vértice de la cancha, cerca del banquillo de los Sharks, Oksana proyectó la llegada del balón. Se interpuso, esforzándose un poco más de lo normal, para cortar la línea de pase. Al estirar su mano izquierda el balón impactó de lleno en la palma. Forzadamente gimió ante el sacrificio. Eve torció su cara mostrando bronca, pero ocultando su fuego dentro suyo. Las hornallas, que habían estado apagadas en gran parte de tiempo, empezaban a encenderse de a poco. Corrida y doble de bandeja para Oksana.

Fin del tercer cuarto, los Sharks seguían ampliando ventaja sin bajar su rendimiento. Las cinco jugadoras que estaban en cancha tomaron asiento, la rubia estaba en el medio y la entrenadora se acuclilló frente a ellas.

"Buen ritmo chicas. Jess, buenos disparos a media distancia. Oksana buena..." Eve interrumpió su charla cuando la jugadora se apoyó con sus codos en el borde de sus muslos, cerró sus ojos y soltó una fuerte respiración, simulando cansancio y tomando aire. La entrenadora tuvo un instante de flashback, con Oksana en su cama y ella sentada sobre sus caderas. La jugadora se retorcía ante su toque y reflejaba la misma cara. Volvió a tierra y la rubia la miraba con una ceja arqueada. "Buena lectura de los pases. Disculpa ¿Estoy aburriéndote?"

"No Eve. Acabo de correrme la vida ahí dentro. Dame algo de aire." Exageró una respiración y Eve vio cómo su pecho húmedo subía y bajaba agitadamente.

Esto era nuevo. Todo un desafío. Otra ola de presión dentro de Eve que hacía una mueca de disgusto con su rostro, la rubia le estaba mintiendo en la cara. Su estado físico estaba perfecto y con energía de para correr dos horas más. Se puso de pie sorpresivamente quitó su saco de manera grotesca y lo movió a un lado. Ahora Oksana estaba sorprendida y sentía un quiebre dentro de ella.

"Disculpa. ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar agua Evian? ¿Que te apantalle con una hoja de palmera cuando te acerques? Si tienes ganas de descansar me dices y comes banco por un buen tiempo, así vas a descansar bien." Los ojos de Eve eran intensos frente los avellana que hacían frente sin intimidarse.

"¡No!"

"Entonces cierra el trasero. No hay mucho que corregir, sigan de la misma manera. Ellas ya no tienen el mismo ritmo, seguirán intentando tirar desde afuera del perímetro. Estén atentas." Dicho esto Eve se alejó con aire enojado pero satisfecho para sí misma. Si Oksana quería jugar, ella jugaría. Muy dentro suyo, sonría diabólicamente.

Corrían los minutos de un partido ya casi liquidado en el resultado. Los Earthquakes no lograban reducir la diferencia, por el contrario, se seguía ampliando por encima de treinta puntos.

En los últimos cinco minutos finales ambos equipos se habían vuelto erráticos por el desgaste y cada vez acumulaban más faltas personales. Elena tenía dos tiros libres a disposición. Oksana se había alejado al otro lado de la cancha, cerca del banquillo. Disimuladamente esperó que Eve la notara cerca. Cuando lo sintió, actuó.

Metió sus manos por debajo y levantó brevemente la camiseta para secarse el sudor. Eve vio su abdomen sudado marcado entero y a pocos metros de distancia. Antes de que pueda desprender la mandíbula la jugadora bajó su camiseta y puso su mejor cara de poker, fingiendo cansancio y preocupación por el desarrollo. Ahora Oksana se reía dentro suyo, la cara de Eve era impagable.

Nuevo ataque de los Sharks. Por una cortina de Jess, Oksana salió por detrás de la medialuna y tiró buscando una canasta de tres puntos. El balón jugueteó brevemente con el borde del aro y cayó por fuera de la circunferencia. En la corrida hacia la defensa escuchó la voz de Eve y la miró mientras le gritaba.

"¡No lances desde afuera! ¡Penetra!" La entrenadora movió su mano izquierda hacia adelante de su cuerpo haciendo ademanes de que busque entrar en la pintura. La rubia miró sus manos, sus dedos medio y anular estaban unidos, mientras que el índice y el meñique levemente alejados. Pulso de calor a la rusa.

Oksana ya había leído a la perfección las jugadas del equipo contrario. Corrían ya unos de los últimos ataques de los visitantes. La base armadora se encontraba en el centro de la cancha y la rusa le daba suficiente espacio hasta la línea de tiros de tres, leyendo sus ojos para saber qué haría con la pelota.

Y ahí estaba.

Pase hacia la derecha de Oksana que había logrado tocar con la mitad de sus largos dedos. El balón picó y se dirigía directo hacia fuera de la cancha por la línea lateral ancha. Una rápida corrida y un salto le bastó a Oksana para llegar con lo justo y envolver el balón con su mano derecha mientras lo lanzaba hacia la otra mitad de cancha, buscando que produzcan un rápido contragolpe. 

Todo fue medido. El salto fue directo hacia Eve. Abrió sus piernas teniendo cuidado de no golpearla con sus rodillas. La entrenadora ya había tenido experiencia en este sentido con Oksana y estaba preparada. La rubia aterrizó directo a sus brazos, uniendo sus cuerpos, tal como ella había hecho con Eve en el baño. La morocha no se movió ni un centímetro hacia atrás por el impacto, sosteniendo a la rubia con firmeza mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"No va a funcionar otra vez." Le susurró.

"Pero funcionó en tu habitación, Eve." El acento espeso mezclado con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo sudado en contacto terminó de colmar la paciencia de Eve.

"Ten cuidado." Soltó sorpresivamente las piernas de la jugadora que actuó en consecuencia y aterrizó rápidamente con sus pies. Dio media vuelta para salir despedida de nuevo a la cancha. Al hacerlo apoyó su palma en el abdomen de Eve, como si la ayudara impulsarse de nuevo al juego.

' _Hija de puta._ ' Si Eve tenía su marcador en su mano lo partiría en tres.

Silbato final. Victoria cómoda de los Sharks. Saludaron al centro y las jugadoras ya se dedicaban a estirar. Cuando terminaron Oksana se acercó a su bolso en el banquillo corriendo el cierre.

Eve juntaba sus cosas y las metía en la mochila. Miró por el rabillo de su ojo a Oksana que estaba en su misma línea y necesitó de todo su autocontrol. Deslizó con rapidez sus shorts al suelo y seguido se quitó su musculosa. Un cuerpo tallado a mano en vista de todos. Las calzas que estaban debajo de los shorts eran cortas, marcando bien su cuádriceps y glúteo. Se percató de la mirada venenosa de Eve y hechó más leña al fuego. Consumió segundos simulando no encontrar su sudadera de entrenamiento. Se giró hacia la entrenadora, ya no quedaban muchas jugadoras cerca.

"Eve, ¿Haz visto mi sudadera?" Eve la escaneó rápidamente de arriba a abajo. ' _Santo grial._ '

"No." La entrenadora parpadeó varias veces buscando algo de dignidad y volviendo a concentrarse en sus objetos. Oksana sonrió maliciosamente.

Luego de unos minutos se vistió completamente. Ya no quedaban jugadoras y las gradas estaban prácticamente vacías. Se acercó a la entrenadora que terminaba de alistarse lentamente.

"¿Haz tenido suficiente?"

Los ojos de Eve siniestros se encontraron a los avellana que emanaban diversión y rápidamente Oksana se puso seria.

"Sube tu bicicleta a mi camioneta. Ya."

Todo lo siguiente transcurrió en silencio sepulcral. Llegaron a la casa de Eve en diez minutos, la entrenadora había conducido más rápido que de costumbre.

Se bajó y abrió la puerta de su casa haciéndose a un lado en la entrada.

"Entra." El tono era más imperativo de lo que alguna vez había escuchado Oksana.

Tal vez ella se había pasado de la raya. Tal vez Eve era tan profesional que no iba a tolerar éste tipo de comportamiento en la cancha, sin importar la envergadura del rival. Tal vez ahora se venían horas de discusión.

Oksana entró lentamente y se dirigió hacia el comedor, la luz que se encontraba encima de la mesa estaba encendida. Liberó su bolso sobre una de las sillas y giró sobre sus talones. Eve la miraba con la misma expresión desde el principio del pasillo que comunicaba el comedor con la puerta de entrada y la escalera.

"Oye Eve, no creí que te tomarías tan mal este juego. Discúlpame, no quisiera que te enojes conmigo."

Eve no cortó contacto visual y se quitó tranquilamente su saco, luego tirándolo hacia una de las sillas.

"¿Eve?"

El cuerpo de la entrenadora se movió como un relámpago que estiró su cuerpo y su mano hacia el interruptor de luz que se encontraba a su derecha.

Inmediatamente el ambiente se obscureció. Oksana sintió que todo caía a sus pies.

Con la misma rapidez con la que la luz se había ido una fuerza tiraba de su camperón de los Sharks por debajo de sus hombros sin sutileza. Al mismo tiempo sus labios se encontraron sellados por algo. Algo que la obligaba a abrirse. Oksana podría reconocer los labios de Eve en cualquiera de sus formas.

Ya se quedaba sin aire cuando buscaba a tientas el cuerpo de Eve que estaba arrasando con ella solo con sus labios. Se separó levemente mientras seguía quitando prendas de manera desordenada.

"No he tenido suficiente."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si creen que revisé el EXTENSO episodio, se equivocan. Perdón si hay errores. Sean contemplativas, iba a ser MAS largo aún.  
> Sneak peak 16: La presión que puso Oksana sobre Eve explota. Eve acude a amigos para ordenar su cabeza. Los Sharks tienen un enfrentamiento contra un nuevo y extraño rival.


	16. ¿Necesitas un favor como en el pasado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tomé algunos días para organizar, a raíz del brainstorming, las ideas de manera cronológicas. Sin tanta acción pero... sean pacientes. Las cosas se van cuesta arriba poco a poco. Muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre y los kudos siempre son bienvenidos a comentar! No se olviden que son el verdadero motor de la historia. Gracias!!  
> Ps: Wear a damn mask!!

Eve estaba convencida que cuanto más tiempo pasaban sus manos en contacto con la piel de Oksana peor era.

Agradeció el diseño de los pantalones de basketball con botones a lo largo del tiro de sacado rápido. Agradeció la nafta que corría por sus venas cada vez que Oksana gruñía, gemía o simplemente respiraba denso cerca de alguno de sus cinco sentidos. Agradeció librarse de la molesta luz del comedor para que su contacto sean sus ojos. Agradeció su movimiento porque, estaba segura, sí Oksana le veía su cara en este momento saldría espantada. Llena de necesidad, con los nervios a flor de piel, con toneladas de heroína delante de ella lista para ser inyectada y dirigirse a otro mundo paralelo.

Las manos ya habían sacado la remera y sentían de manera directa todos los abdominales. Esos que en la cancha tuvo tan cerca y tan lejos, y ahora eran todos suyos. Su cena. El simple contacto debilitó a Eve de manera atroz. Como una ola gigante golpeara contra una acantilado el mismo efecto se produjo en sus rodillas. Sus articulaciones la habían perdonado en varias oportunidades, esta vez no fue igual. Cayó sobre su rodilla derecha frente a ella, casi como Oksana había hecho aquella noche. Eve sentía que esta escena hacía justicia a sus sensaciones. Así se sentía ella cada vez que se percataba de la presencia de la jugadora cerca de ella: de rodillas, rogando por más.

Sus manos se apoyaron sobre sus muslos e inmediatamente cerró sus manos tomando la prenda. Eve sintió que no tenía fuerza en sus piernas, pero que la misma se había disparado a sus brazos. Tiró con fuerza lejos del cuerpo de Oksana, lo suficiente para asegurarse que ningún botón quedara abrochado, y lo dejó detrás de su cuerpo. Eve no supo si su movimiento estuvo bien, pero el gemido de Oksana al aire le supo decir que sí.

Ahora sí, su mente dirigió la energía a sus piernas para que se reincorporara delante de la jugadora, no sin antes posicionar sus yemas de los dedos al costado de sus piernas apenas por encima de sus tobillos. A medida que se levantaba marcó el camino con sus uñas por el costado externo de las largas piernas de Oksana. Segundo gemido al aire.

Una de las manos de la rubia se arriesgó a soltar la mesa en que se apoyaba y tomó el cabello de Eve que ya estaba a la altura de sus caderas. La morocha supo que aún estaba con las riendas en sus manos. Un eco de audacia golpeó a Eve ya que una vez que su nariz rozó el vientre de su acompañante instintivamente sacó su lengua y siguió arrastrándola cuerpo arriba. Tercer gemido al aire.

Demasiadas pelotas en cancha de Oksana y necesitaba devolver una por una antes de que sea arrasada. Cuando Eve estuvo enteramente delante suyo ahogó sus sonidos en su garganta besándola con fuerza. La rubia no podía controlar varias cosas a la vez y lo sabía porque mientras buscaba la lengua de Eve de manera descontrolada había perdido rastro de las manos, que tiraron de su calza corta y su ropa interior todo junto hasta la altura de sus rodillas, cortando brevemente el beso. Eve no siguió camino, ya que las manos de la rusa tanteaban su torso ante la falta de luz que le imposibilitaba ver los movimientos de la morocha. A cambio sintió el movimientos de sus piernas, una rodilla que se alzaba y de pronto bajaba. Eve había pisado con su pie la ropa interior que se encontraba a mitad de camino hasta el suelo, escurriéndola de las piernas molestas e interminables de Oksana.

Se libró inmediatamente y la rubia estaba anonadada. Con qué facilidad Eve ya encaminaba todo y su interior se lo hacía saber.

Un chirrido la volvió a traer a tierra. Una silla arrastrándose. Cuando el cuerpo de Eve se desprendió del de ella lo entendió. La entrenadora removió rápidamente una de las sillas de la mesa del lado izquierdo y lo trajo hasta detrás suyo. Antes de sentarse atrajo a la rubia consigo envolviendo su puño alrededor de una de las tiras de su corpiño deportivo. La obligó a sentarse encima de ella, mientras volvía a besarla con fuerza. 

Sus manos de manera impulsiva se movieron a la espalda tersa y musculosa de la jugadora que, mientras Eve tomaba la iniciativa de esto, aprovechaba para hundir sus manos en la melena oscura. Sus piernas temblaban débilmente, pidiendo misericordia y al mismo tiempo ser llevadas al infierno mismo. Eve siguió camino abajo hasta posarlas hasta sus glúteos. Una energía perversa la llevó a apretar por dos motivos, el primero para ajustar el cuerpo de la rubia hacia ella y el segundo para escuchar las cuerdas vocales rusas contra su boca.

"Dios, Eve."

Como acto contemplativo la morocha la ayudó a prender más hornallas gimiendo en su boca ante el exceso contacto de los cuerpos.

Una Oksana necesitada y absolutamente desgastada tomó la muñeca izquierda de Eve a la altura de su cadera corriéndola hacia su centro. El dedo medio de Eve pasó por el borde de su sexo. La sensación húmeda la obligó a cerrar los ojos mientras respiraba pesadamente. La cabeza de Oksana se rindió sobre su hombro derecho mientras respiraba agitada.

"Estoy lista para caer." Soltó cerca de su oído con una mezcla de pasión y consumo.

Eve supo que ni con su mayor autocontrol podía negarse a hacer los honores. Entró en Oksana y su brazo derecho envolvió la linea por debajo de su cintura para mayor control de sus saltos hacia Eve.

Un gemido impresionante resonó en la casa. Oksana volvió a los labios de Eve, como si le otorgaran algún tipo de alivio a toda esta incineración. Involuntariamente sus manos se cerraron en el pelo morocho. Por inercia la dueña soltó un gruñido mientras aceleraba su ritmo hacia la rubia que daba su aporte moviendo sus caderas hacia la mano de Eve. 

"Más." Y el suave y profundo sonido llevó a que la entrenadora abriera sus ojos. Luego de un instante los entrecerró.

Se separó levemente para reposicionar su mano. Ya no eran dos, ahora eran tres.

Otro gemido en voz muy alta hacía eco en la boca de Eve y, mientras el ritmo se aceleraba, Oksana descargaba parte de su tensión mordiendo el labio inferior de Eve. Un gemido de parte de ella llenó a la rubia, que volvía a ajustar el ritmo de sus caderas sobre la mano de Eve de manera más profunda.

Corrió su cabeza hacia el lado derecho de la entrenadora, posicionándose allí para besar y morder su cuello mientras terminaba de consumirse. Otro nuevo impulso para la polaca que volvía a embestir cada vez con más fuerza.

El cuerpo de Oksana empezaba a vibrar, contrayéndose cada vez más. Sus uñas se clavaban sobre la parte baja de los hombros de Eve. Los últimos tres movimientos de cadera de la rubia fueron los más fuertes, buscando con empeño la mano de Eve, ayudándola a acabar y gimiendo bien alto cerca del oído de Eve. Música para ella.

Su cuerpo agotado reposaba abrazando a Eve, recuperando el aliento. Con un suave movimiento, y dejando un último eco en el cuerpo ajeno, Eve quitó su mano para abrazar a la jugadora y atraerla. Oksana expuso un último espasmo ante el movimiento. Le tomó unos minutos poder activar nuevamente parte de sus reflejos principales.

"Deberíamos probar hacer esto en la cancha."

Hacía ya varios ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? que Eve miraba descansar a Oksana. La rubia reposaba profundamente a su lado, esta vez su rostro estaba inclinado hacia Eve que la contemplaba con paz. El sol ya golpeaba la ventana de la habitación.

La entrenadora no podía seguir usándola solo para el sexo. Recordaba la noche anterior que luego de tener relaciones se puso a preparar algo para comer. La jugadora comió vorazmente y le pidió a Eve ir a descansar, lo cual fue un alivio porque ella también estaba extenuada.

La rubia dormía con su ropa interior y su corpiño puesto.

Una vez que sus ojos agotaron y se aseguraron de grabar en su mente esa imagen la despertó. Eve tenía una idea.

Obligó a Oksana a bañarse. Una vez que terminó se vistió con su ropa de trabajo y bajó al living. Eve la esperaba con ropa deportiva pero, de alguna manera, la rubia veía que lo hacía de una manera elegante.

"¿Lista?"

La entrenadora tenía una sonrisa tranquila. Se dirigieron afuera y, mientras Oksana sacaba su bicicleta del baúl, Eve sacaba la suya del garaje.

La rubia la miraba anonadada el mismo modelo que la suya.

"¿Juntas?" Se le deslizaba involuntariamente una sonrisa por sus labios.

"Muéstrame que tienes sobre dos ruedas." Pronunciaba la entrenadora.

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana cuando ambas salieron. Oksana dirigía el camino hacia el centro de Londres. En un semáforo Eve le indicó que se mantuviera cerca de su trabajo, para no demorar su ingreso a las once de la mañana.

La rubia no era tonta, no aceleró su ritmo de sobremanera por la condición que le había indicado Eve en ese desayuno. ' _Tengo una enfermedad en el corazón. Me operaron hace un tiempo. Si me pongo muy nerviosa tengo dolores._ '

El paseo fue armonioso, Oksana la había llevado por lugares que sentía pacíficos en la bulliciosa Londres, sobretodo por la hora que era. Las calles aún no estaban inundadas por turistas que aprovechaban el domingo para recorrer la ciudad. La rubia se metió por algunas calles hasta salir al St. James Park con senderos en el medio, que estaban llenos de hojas rojizas por el otoño ya casi saliente. Mientras andaban a la par Oksana miró el rostro de Eve a su derecha que cerraba sus ojos y reía rebalsando de felicidad con su bufanda gris que flameaba por acción de la velocidad que habían alcanzado. Si pudiese pedir un deseo definitivamente hubiese sido congelar ese momento dentro suyo.

Instintivamente estiró su mano derecha hacia ella mientras la otra se ajustaba al shifter izquierdo de su bicicleta. Eve vio la palma que la invitaba y la tomó sin dudar, mirando los ojos avellanas atentos. Una mirada llena de sinceridad extrema, de goce y de paz. Al fin y al cabo lo que necesitaban fuera de los minutos de tensión dentro de la cancha eran ellas mismas.

Luego de casi una hora de caminos y senderos pararon en una pequeña cafetería. Pidieron un desayuno continental mientras que Eve adhirió café y Oksana jugo.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Eve metía un bocado de fruta en su boca. La rubia le asintió. "¿Qué pasó con tus padres? Más allá de lo que me dijiste."

El rostro de Oksana se mantuvo tranquilo, como si hubiese hecho milenios de duelo.

"Un accidente automovilístico. Se irían un fin de semana de descanso con mi tío y su mujer."

"¿Y qué ocurrió?" Oksana cambió levemente su rostro a una tonalidad un poco más triste, mirando la mesa buscando las palabras correctas, o las que conocía.

"Conducían de noche. El asfalto estaba resbaloso por ser invierno y una lluvia reciente. En la ruta mi padre tomó una curva y el auto desbarrancó."

"¿Tu padre manejaba?" Ella asintió mientras comía y bebía. "Y tu tío se salvó."

"Sí. Estuvo un tiempo hospitalizado y por ello no pudo volver a trabajar, por eso yo soy la que trabaja en la casa." Oksana se quedó callada un momento, Eve notó que quería decir algo más.

"No voy a presionarte si no quieres hablar del tema. Lo que necesites, estaré aquí." Eve deslizó su mano por la mesa envolviendo la de su acompañante. Oksana sonrió con dolor.

"Desde aquel entonces me he sentido en deuda con mi tío, ¿Sabes? Por culpa de mi padre él se ha quedado sin el amor de su vida. Su cuerpo no volvió a ser el mismo."

Eve sintió que un vacío le golpeaba el pecho. Entendió el por qué de todo lo que Oksana le había dicho hace dos semanas atrás en su casa respecto a su situación laboral. La respiración de la rubia se había hecho más pesada y Eve estaba negada a empastar la mañana que estaban teniendo.

"¿Y qué de ti?" Retrucó volviendo a comer.

"¿Qué de mi sobre qué?" 

"Tus padres."

"Mi madre, Kim, la conociste mientras estabas despertando de tu desmayo." Ambas rieron ante el recuerdo. "Ella vive en Polonia. Mi padre falleció hace casi diez años de un ataque en el corazón." Oksana alzó una ceja e instintivamente miró hacia el pecho de Eve donde tenía instalada su cicatriz. "Si, eso. Mi padre tenía una enfermedad congénita en el corazón que ocultó durante mucho tiempo, sin decirme una sola palabra de ello. Sin pensar que yo podía tenerla."

"¿Qué enfermedad es?"

"No es necesario entrar en detalle, es complicado."

"¿Tu madre es china?" Eve rió por lo bajo.

"No entiendo por qué todos con mis mismos rasgos deben ser chinos. No. Mi madre es coreana." Oksana miraba el cielo uniendo ideas mientras masticaba. Eve encontraba adorable la escena.

"Padre polaco, madre coreana. Hay varios kilómetros en el medio. Casi todo mi país en el medio, diría." Eve alzó sus cejas en aceptación. "¿Cómo unes esos dos países?"

"Con lo mismo que encestas un tiro de tres puntos." La rubia ahora miraba con mucha atención la historia. "Mi padre era un buen jugador polaco de basketball. Por su talento pasó por varios equipos de Europa y a mediados de sus veinticinco años le ofrecieron ir a la liga mayor de Corea del Sur. Estaba algo cansado del nivel de países como España e Italia así que se fue para allí. Luego de unos meses de estar instalado conoció a mi madre. Al tiempo se casaron y nací yo. Jugó algunos años más antes de que nos mudáramos nuevamente a Polonia pero la instancia fue breve. Mi padre ya se había retirado y le ofrecieron trabajo como entrenador de un club de basketball de Londres. Aceptó y ya nos quedamos aquí."

"Y tú seguiste sus pasos."

"Por un tiempo, sí. Realmente disfrutaba jugar, me sentía sin preocupaciones cuando lo hacía. Hasta que tuve que dejarlo."

Se tomaron un momento de silencio mientras avanzaban por el desayuno.

"¿Cuál es tu relación con el director técnico de los Wolves?" Oksana metía un pedazo de comida mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual con Eve.

"Es mi ex prometido." La rubia asintió, comprendiendo las palabras de Eve mientras la despedía de la cancha ese día.

"Él tiene un excelente bigote." Eve rió por lo bajo. "¿Lo conociste en el ambiente del basketball?"

"No, por eso me sorprendió verlo. De hecho lo dejé por el basketball. No pude entender que hacía allí cuando jamás se interesó por el deporte."

"¿Tú lo dejaste?" Los ojos de Oksana emanaban sorpresa. En respuesta Eve hizo una mueca con sus labios mientras asentía. "Eres muy profesional."

La morocha odiaba hacerlo pero miró fugazmente el reloj, faltaban treinta minutos para las once.

"Termina rápido Cenicienta, estamos cerca de tu horario de trabajo y aún tienes que andar algunas cuadras."

"Hasta luego, señora Mills. La veo el jueves."

El lunes por la mañana Eve despedía a su primer paciente. Durante la sesión de masajes de la señora, el teléfono de Eve había sonado. Había un mensaje pendiente.

' _Estaré en Londres dos días. ¿Te veo pronto?_ '

Bill.

Era martes, 5 P.M. y Eve lo esperaba en el bar a unas cuadras del club. En el caso de extenderse su reunión, que era común, estaría cerca de su próximo lugar de trabajo.

"Eres como el buen vino. Cuanto más tiempo pasas en la botella, mejor te pones."

Bill entraba al bar mientras la entrenadora lo aguardaba con un café en sus manos.

"Bill." Eve se paró y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Mírate, te ves increíble."

Bill era un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años. Vestía una camisa holgada y unos pantalones de vestir. No tenía el mejor estado físico, pero el hecho de haber sido padre recientemente lo había hecho adelgazar. Había mantenido a Eve las novedades de su familia junto a Keiko, su mujer. Pidió un café y un _croissant_. Una vez que el pedido llegó, profundizó con Eve.

"¿Qué hay de ti? Te veo diferente." Dijo mientras mordisqueaba la comida. Eve sonrió a la mesa mientras daba un sorbo de café.

"¿Diferente?"

"¡Sí! ¿Haz conocido a alguien?"

"Tal vez." Eve jamás le mentiría a Bill.

"Espera. Si no haz desarrollado solo significa una cosa. Hay algo complicado de por medio. ¿Qué es?"

Eve estaba sorprendida y a la vez no. Bill pertenecía al MI6 desde que lo había conocido y tenía un sexto sentido para algunas cosas.

"Es una jugadora." El rostro de Bill se torno sorpresivo y a la vez contemplativo.

"Bueno, eso si es nuevo. ¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?" Eve se tomó un minuto en responder mientras se rascaba la frente.

"Somos diferentes. Muy diferentes."

Bill sonrió complacido mientras terminaba su croissant y quedaba la mitad de taza de su café.

"Eve, ¿Recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos?" La polaca asintió. "No éramos parecidos en absoluto."

La entrenadora sonreía al aire mientras juntaba los recuerdos en su cabeza. Eve en un club de tiro con una _glock_ heredada de su padre. Era una de las pocas cosas materiales que habían quedado a su nombre y Eve quería aprender a usarla en casos extremos. En la cabina contigua de tiro estaba Bill entrenando.

"No. No éramos parecidos."

"Y míranos ahora. Seguimos viéndonos por más que esté lejos tuyo." Bill estaba radicado en Berlín desde hacía un tiempo. El MI6 lo había enviado allí haciendo base en su trabajo. Eve asintió en respuesta. "Cuéntame."

"Bueno, ella es rusa. Con una forma de ser bastante... anormal."

"Define anormal." Cortó Bill.

"Te diría comunista, pero no lo es. No voy a entrar en detalle, simplemente vive para su tío, es lo único que tiene. Y ella es devota con él por algo que pasó en el medio. Pero siento que está siendo ¿Explotada? No sé. Realmente todo es muy confuso."

Bill asintió y ya había terminado su café. Se quedó unos segundos mirando la mesa con sus codos apoyados sobre la misma.

"Eve, sabes que te quiero, ¿Verdad?" Eve le devolvió a mirada de manera autoritaria, como si se preparara para lo que viniese. "Como tu amigo me siento en la obligación de hacerte la misma pregunta que te hice cuando estabas con Niko, ¿Deseas ver las cosas desde el punto de vista del MI6?"

Eve frenó el tiempo por un momento. Las preguntas que se formuló por el momento fue ' _¿Oksana se merece esto? ¿Ser investigada por una agencia británica y que metan las manos en su vida privada?_ '

La voz de Kenny se le vino en respuesta unos días atrás ' _Debe tener problemas como todos nosotros así que deja que ella medie con ellos. Tú sólo quédate a su lado._ '

"No Bill, gracias. Esta vez no voy a cometer el mismo error que cometí con Niko. Si hay algo que necesito saber ella me lo dirá." Hizo una pausa en su mente mientas su amigo la esperaba. "No por el momento. Si algo ocurre te llamaré."

Bill tomó eso como un cumplido y como reacción alcanzó su mano sobre la mesa.

"Eres una gran persona Eve."

Se despidió de Bill. Ella extrañaba mucho su humor. Sabía que contase lo que le contase a él estaría bien y lo aceptaría. Cuando él aún vivía en Londres las cosas eran muy sencillas, tenía alguien constantemente a quien acudir en caso de que se sintiese sola. Berlín no quedaba muy lejos, y sí a Eve le parecía, podía viajar en cualquier momento. Pero su perfil bajo, el basketball y su soledad la alejaban de dicha situación.

Entró al club y Kenny ya se encontraba allí. Lo saludó como cualquier otro día y le pidió las planillas del fin de semana para analizar en comparación a fixture los resultados de sus adversarios.

Cuando analizó los papeles Eve se sintió confundida. De hecho, la sensación la arrastró tanto tiempo que la acarreó hasta las nueve de la noche cuando el entrenamiento ya dependía de la entrenadora y no del preparador físico.

"Buenas noches. Eh..." La entrenadora no sabía por dónde empezar.

"Eve ¿Qué sucede?" Elena siempre era una de las que más confianza tenía con la entrenadora. "¿Nuestros próximos adversarios son los Wings?" La morena ya ponía su tono en son de guerra.

"No." Aclaró para despejar las dudas más urgentes. "Solo estoy algo confundida. Nuestro próximo adversario ganó por más de veinte puntos de local, pero sin embargo perdió por más de treinta puntos de visitante. Son los nuevos ascendidos respecto al año anterior."

Esa diferencia marcaba algo para la mayoría de las jugadoras, que contaban con una basta experiencia.

"Pueden no haber contado con alguna jugadora." Sugirió Kenny.

"Tal vez. Estaremos atentas de todas maneras. Formación titular en ataque y restante en defensa, repasaremos algunas salidas bajo presión." Indicaba hacia la cancha.

Antes de retirarse en ese entrenamiento Eve le dijo a Oksana que la pasaría a buscar por su trabajo antes de las ocho de la noche para llevarla al nuevo club el sábado por la noche. La rubia asintió.

"Déjela en el baúl." Indicó la entrenadora hacia la bicicleta mientras esperaba en la acera, estacionada. Eve iba completamente armada en caso de situaciones especiales y había repasado una y otra vez las jugadas desarrolladas en la pretemporada.

Camino al estadio escuchaban música y se distendían antes del partido. En algún semáforo en rojo Oksana aprovechaba para besar a Eve, descargando sus nervios sobre sus labios con alguna mordedura de por medio.

"Tengo un partido que dirigir." Era lo único que usaba como excusa la entrenadora para no perder los estribos.

Oksana y Eve bajaron de la Fort Kuga que había estacionado a diez metros de la entrada del club. Aún era temprano para el comienzo del partido.

Cruzaron la puerta de entrada y pasaron por el pasillo de un pequeño bar con algunas mesas que usaban los atletas para tomar algo o descansar. Una al lado de la otra ingresaron al estadio mientras hablaban, hombro a hombro.

Pasos antes de que Eve y Oksana abrieran la puerta perteneciente al estadio de basketball el pie de Eve resbaló hacia adelante. Por reflejo la rubia alcanzó su brazo para tomarla y que no se deslice sobre su espalda.

"¡Oye Eve! Mantente firme." Largó en forma de burla. La entrenadora resopló al aire adhiriendo al chiste.

Ingresaron a la cancha que aún estaba casi deshabitada y tomaron asiento en el banquillo de los suplentes mientras esperaban al resto del equipo, los contrincantes y la gente de las gradas. Se sorprendieron al ver que el piso no era de madera y, por el contrario, era de color azul marino con la inscripción de los Icebergs en el centro de cancha.

De pronto la conversación fluida que tenían respecto a Rusia y sus características se fue apagando y el semblante de la entrenadora lo decía todo. Oksana le dio su espacio para que se expresara, como ya había aprendido, pero la entrenadora simplemente miraba a su alrededor con su rostro compungido, como si estuviese absorbiendo el jugo de un limón.

"¿Qué tienes Eve?" Le marcó la jugadora número once ya vestida de la indumentaria del equipo.

La entrenadora arrastró sus mocasines hacia adelante y hacia atrás desde su banquillo, como si estuviese probando el suelo.

"Algo no está bien aquí." Su voz era temblorosa.

Acto seguido Oksana miró el suelo. Sus pies se sintieron inestables, como si estuviese parada en un mismísimo Iceberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peak 17: "¿¡Acaso quieres que acabemos todas con conmociones cerebrales!?" Gritó Oksana.  
> Eve se pone a prueba no solo estratégicamente sino también como alma mater del equipo con ayuda de su jugadora estrella, mientras uno de sus pilares fracasa.


	17. RMS Titanic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay un capítulo que tengo DEMASIADAS ganas de escribir, pero falta. Tengo hasta el título ideal. Todo.  
> Les avisaré cuando llegue el momento, mientras tanto aún faltan algunas cosas en el medio.  
> Éste capítulo no es muy extenso, falta de inspiración tal vez? No tengo una buena noche.  
> De todas maneras: gracias por el apoyo de siempre, really! Sino, no seguiría escribiendo.  
> Lo que ocurre en éste capítulo no me ocurrió. O sí, pero no en gravedad. Cuando el basketball es austero...

Eve sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Mantuvo su semblante tranquilo mientras sus jugadoras tiraban bandejas con la mano derecha de manera relajada. El contrincante actuaba de misma manera mientras hacían dos filas, desde la línea de fondo y el eje de cancha. Las jugadoras frente al aro despedían la pelota hacia sus compañeras frente a ellas bajo la canasta y se dirigían en carrera liviana hacia alguno de las bandas para recibir el balón detrás de la medialuna y disparar de tres puntos.

Para Eve, esto tenía que ser un partido como cualquier otro. Esperar el desarrollo y sobre la marcha ir corrigiendo.

Las jugadoras aún tiraban al aro al trote cuando Eve se acercó a Kenny pidiéndole explícitamente que eliminara los ejercicios de explosión,

Una vez terminada la entrada en calor la entrenadora no titubeó con su charla inicial. Antes de vociferar largó un suspiro y miró el banco rival.

"Se que muchas de ustedes se sentirá rara respecto a la cancha. Déjenlo de lado, ¿Ok? Enfóquense en su trabajo. Vinimos aquí a ganar. Saldrán las cinco titulares. Gemma, Kira, Jess, Oksana y Elena. Usen transición en ataque y una presión sólo en campo defensivo. Tomemos esto con delicadeza y luego veremos qué modificamos. ¡Recuerden! Ellas son nuevas, sin experiencia. Podrán haber ascendido pero demostrémosles quiénes somos. Buena suerte y tengan cuidado. Manos al centro." Acataron. "Uno, dos, tres..."

"¡Sharks!"

Las gradas del estadio estaban llenas y vociferaban en un alto nivel. Aún así, el estadio de los Sharks era aún mayor. Las cinco jugadoras titulares chocaron palmas con las suplentes. Oksana fue la última en ingresar al campo de juego luego de que el árbitro de la orden de comienzo con un pitido. Casi como si lo estuviese esperando sintió un apretón en la parte baja de su camiseta por la espalda. Volteó y encontró a quién esperaba.

"Ten cuidado. Lo digo en serio."

La rubia la dedicó una sonrisa altanera, de esas que enojaban a Eve pero de alguna manera también la relajaban.

Se saludaron las diez jugadoras en el círculo central. Kira al salto, como siempre. Su metro noventa y cinco eran efectivos en el inicio.

Balón al aire y la mano de la pivot cacheteó para que la atrape Jess. Por instinto le dio la pelota a Gemma que esperaba en el eje de cancha por detrás de la línea que marcaba la mitad. Sharks al ataque.

"¡Transición!" La base armadora inclinó el balón hacia su derecha mientras Elena pasaba por las cortinas generadas por Kira y Jess sobre línea de fondo. Recibió el balón por detrás de la medialuna y tiró. Triple para los Sharks.

Los Icebergs realizaron el saque desde línea de fondo e inmediatamente iniciaron la corrida hacia el aro contrario. Los Sharks balancearon rápidamente hacia la defensa aplacando el ataque rápido, obligando al local a efectuar el movimiento del balón bajo la estricta mirada de Eve, ya que se encontraban de su medio lado de la cancha.

Luego de algunos minutos se juego la visita mantenían la mínima diferencia de dos puntos. Eve notaba que tanto Elena, Oksana y Jess tenían un buen día para los tiros externos. El estadio aún así se notaba caldeado con los aficionados.

Ataque de los Sharks. Jess tenía el balón y esperaba la desmarca de Elena para darle el pase.

"¡No!"

La voz de Oksana retumbó en el estadio pero era demasiado tarde. La escolta había interceptado el pase y se dirigía a toda velocidad para el contraataque. La rubia era la que más alejada se encontraba del aro suyo, lista para correr en defensa luego del ataque. Volteó su cuerpo y traccionó buscando dar caza a la rival.

Y allí empezó todo.

Su pierna izquierda de apoyo la traicionó. Su suela se deslizó hacia atrás, resbalando y cayendo todo su peso sobre su rodilla izquierda. Se sintió asustada y aturdida por unos segundos ante la maniobra. Cuando levantó su mirada al aro la jugadora ya estaba depositando una fácil bandeja. Dos puntos para los Icebergs.

Se incorporó y sintió un ligero ardor en su rodilla. Bajó su mirada y un débil hilo de sangre se desprendía de un diminuto corte. Pasó su mano rápidamente sobre él cortando la pequeña hemorragia.

' _Mierda._ '

Luego de consumir los primeros cinco minutos de juego los locales tomaron ritmo mientras los visitantes tomaban miedo. Varias penetraciones a la canasta por parte de Oksana y Elena tenían un ritmo tembloroso, ambas sentían que estaban patinando sobre hielo y sus zapatillas y tobillos las traicionarían. Sin embargo, los Icebergs estaban complacidos. Cuando atacaban lograban traccionar perfectamente y cuando querían frenar, mientras el suelo las acarreaba, descargaban el balón hacia alguna compañera antes vista manteniendo su balance, evitando así que el árbitro les cobre penalidad de 'caminar' luego de haber efectuado sus tres pasos sin picar el balón. Las jugadoras visitantes no entendían como acostumbrarse a la superficie que, siempre generaba, exagerar sus movimientos tanto para ataque o para defensa.

Otros minutos más y la chicharra resonó en el estadio. Fin del primer cuarto. Icebergs 20 - Sharks 14.

Las cinco jugadoras se sentaron intentando recobrar algo de aire. Se notaban exhaustas.

"¿Cansadas?" Eve entonó.

"No. No es cansancio. Es inseguridad que te genera un pico de adrenalina y no deja de molestar. Y eso desgasta." Elena decía mientras cortaba su habla para tomar agua profundamente preocupada.

"Ok. No estamos muy lejos de ellas. Continúen este ritmo."

"Eve, somos conscientes que ellas no están jugando de manera intensa tampoco. Están midiendo su desgaste." Si Elena sonaba preocupada, la voz de Oksana era casi temblorosa. Mientras Gemma ajustaba su rodete bien arriba de su cabeza.

"Están lanzando bien desde media y larga distancia. Seguiremos por ese camino. Algo importante: no dejen que ellas lleven el ritmo. ¿Notan que cuando reciben el balón por un error nuestro o porque encestamos que corren urgente al canasto? Es porque ellas tienen esa diferencia sobre nosotras. Están acelerando el ritmo de juego y yo no quiero eso. ¿Entienden?" Eve se tomó un segundo mientras las jugadoras entraban en razón. "¿Ellas son icebergs? Bueno, nosotras les traeremos el hielo. Metamos el partido en un congelador. Para lo único que iremos a correr es para balancear la cancha en defensa, para el ataque consumiremos nuestros veinticuatro segundos. No me interesa si tenemos pérdida de balón por consumirlos y no haber tirado, pero paremos esto urgentemente. A partir de ahora somos el maldito RMS Titanic, ¡Empecemos a remar!" 

El segundo cuarto arrancó de esa manera. Los Sharks intentando manipular el reloj y cortando el ritmo de sus contrincantes mientras ellas acudían a su control sobre la superficie.

Minuto siete y descontando del cuarto. Kira tiró al aro luego de una media vuelta sobre la pivot rival. El balón jugueteó un poco en la circunferencia y finalmente cayó. La pelota cayó en manos de una jugadora local que rápidamente lanzó el esférico hacia adelante donde la base corría a toda velocidad. A mitad de cancha saltó tomándolo en el aire, y una vez con sus pies sobre el suelo, corrió picándolo hacia el aro. Gemma la perseguía desde cerca en su defensa.

Cuando todo indicaba que la jugadora corría para lanzar una bandeja al lado del canasto sus pies se congelaron en el suelo posicionándose en uno de los extremos de la línea de tiros libres. Gemma envió la orden a sus pies para que frenaran pero era tarde. La suela la traicionó nuevamente. Como el fiel reflejo de un personaje animado que pisa una banana, el cuerpo de la base armadora cayó en sus espaldas golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo. La atacante saltó y lanzó. Dos puntos para los icebergs. Gemma solo pudo levantar un brazo, como si estuviese pidiendo auxilio en el medio del océano, mientras con su mano derecha se tomaba la frente.

Los árbitros inmediatamente pararon el partido.

"¡Gemma! ¿¡Puedes escucharme?!" Eve interfería en la cancha.

"Eve, mi cabeza." La jugadora no abría los ojos y solo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente.

"Quédate quieta." Indicó la entrenadora. Alzó su cabeza hacia Kenny que estaba a su lado. "Maletín ¡Ya!"

La entrenadora tomó la cabeza de Gemma entre sus manos. Cuando pasó sus dedos por encima de su nuca sintió húmedo. Cuando corrió su mano efectivamente sus dedos estaban rojos.

Kenny volvió a los pocos segundos. Eve lo abrió y sacó su diminuta linterna.

"Abre los ojos Gemma." Con esfuerzo obedeció. Eve controló sus reflejos en sus pupilas. Todo estaba bien. "¿Me escuchas bien?"

"¿A cuál de las cuatro Eve tengo que hablarle?" La entrenadora abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era más grave de lo que imaginaba. "Solo estaba bromeando. Pero me siento mareada Eve." En respuesta, suspiró.

Con ayuda de ambos entrenadores movieron a Gemma hacia el banco de suplentes y la dejaron recostada mientras Eve la seguía examinando. Kenny miraba hacia la cancha alejado del banquillo antes de que se reanude el juego.

"¿Tienes dinero?" Oksana tenía un rostro sumamente preocupado. Le conversaba mientras esperaban el ingreso de Claire por Gemma en la mesa de control.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Ve y compra un paquete de azúcar y un jugo de limón."

"Oksana, estamos en el medio de un partido, no es momento..." Las manos de la jugadora se enroscaron abruptamente en su campera de abrigo a la altura de sus hombros. Los ojos de la rubia emanaban desesperación.

"¿¡Acaso quieres que acabemos todas con conmociones cerebrales!?" Gritó Oksana. Kenny estaba estupefacto en su lugar. "¡Entonces ve y consigue azúcar y limón!" Kenny salió corriendo del estadio sin dudarlo pensando dónde podría encontrar un mercado a éstas horas de la noche.

El partido se reanudó. Eve casi no miraba al desarrollo del encuentro, sino que seguía controlando a Gemma que estaba algo atontada.

Otros minutos habían pasado. Quedaban ya tres para el final de la primera mitad y habían cobrado falta persona a favor de los Sharks. Elena a la línea de tiros libres.

Mientras los equipos se acomodaban Oksana se acercó a uno de los árbitros.

"De la manera más respetuosa le digo que este partido es desigualdad en estado puro. ¿Cómo la asociación permite la aceptación de un estadio en estas condiciones?" El árbitro se dedicaba a regalarle una sonrisa comprensiva.

"Si la asociación lo aceptó debemos acatar las normas."

"Pero esto ya es peligroso. Ustedes también corren riesgo en ésta cancha."

Elena lanzó y encestó el primer tiro libre. Seguido el réferi con el que Oksana estaba hablando hizo sonar bien fuerte el silbato cerca de ella. Alzó su mano izquierda estirando la palma hacia el suelo. El corazón de Oksana se detuvo. ' _Maldición._ ' Se olía una falta técnica en contra de la número once.

"¡No! ¡Espera! Estoy hablando en buenos términos."

Acto seguido el árbitro le alzó una ceja y su mano derecha expandió el dedo índice que chocó con el centro de su palma izquierda.

"Tiempo muerto, Sharks." Oksana exhaló pesadamente en son de alivio siguiendo con su conversación.

"En verdad te digo. Mira, yo soy rusa. ¿Qué ocurriría si tuviese mi propio club y mi estadio está al aire libre en mi ciudad natal? Jugaríamos abajo de la nieve la mayoría del tiempo." Otra sonrisa burlona por parte del réferi que se lo notaba resignado a las condiciones del estadio.

"Oksana, ven." La voz de Eve a penas fue audible ante el bullicio de los fanáticos en las gradas.

"¿Acaso no tengo razón?" La rusa hacía ademanes con las manos buscando explicaciones. "Entonces si tengo mi estadio al aire libre y las jugadoras visitantes se mueren de hipotermia bajo la nieve no es mi culpa, ¿Verdad?"

Todas las jugadoras de los Sharks estaban ya sentadas en el banquillo esperando indicaciones de la técnica mientras Oksana seguía discutiendo en la cancha.

El puño de Eve se apretó sobre el marcador que llevaba para escribir las jugadas sobre su tableta. La entrenadora pasó su lengua por debajo de su labio inferior desde el interior de la boca y luego se mordió el labio, a punto de explotar de bronca. Cuando la jugadora aún no le prestaba atención a sus llamados colapsó.

Tomó el marcador, dio media vuelta y lo lanzó con furia contra la pared por encima del banquillo de sus jugadoras, a unos treinta centímetros por encima de Jess. El ruido sacó a Oksana de la discusión que ahora la miraba directamente.

"¡Trae tu maldito trasero aquí inmediatamente!" La jugadora se acercó a paso rápido con rostro asustado e infantil. "¡Pero la puta madre, te la pasas conversando con el réferi de si deberíamos jugar bajo la nieve rusa en vez de traer soluciones a este partido de mierda!"

Eve respiró profundo antes de proseguir.

"Pedí tiempo para que tomen aire y se concentren. La diferencia no sigue siendo mucha, aún estamos en juego. Sigamos tirando desde el perímetro."

Chicharra. Fin de la primera mitad. Icebergs 47 - Sharks 38. El partido era muy errático para ambas partes. La desaceleración del juego por parte de Eve molestaba al conjunto local que no podían efectuar sus corridas directas hacia el aro, viéndose forzados a tirar desde larga distancia o rara vez penetrando a la canasta.

El equipo visitante había decidido pasar su medio tiempo en el banquillo en vez de dirigirse a los vestuarios.

Corrían cinco minutos de descanso sobre los quince otorgados en la mitad de tiempo cuando Kenny ingresó al estadio con una bolsa de mercado.

"¡Lo conseguí!"

Oksana se abalanzó rápidamente sobre él, casi resbalando nuevamente. Eve miraba confusa la situación.

La rubia le quitó la bolsa y sacó ambos elementos. Rasgó con los dientes el paquete de azúcar y vertió la mitad sobre el suelo marcando la superficie de un cuadrado.

"¡Quítense sus zapatillas!" Indicó mientras tomaba la botella de jugo de limón.

"¿Qué haces?" Eve se acercó a ella junto a Kenny.

"Voy a ganar este partido por las buenas, o por las malas." Vertió el jugo de limón sobre el azúcar, cuidando las proporciones.

Aguardó unos segundos y pasó el dedo comprobando la consistencia. Se reincorporó y apoyó ambas suelas sobre el azúcar. Se retiró y las dejó airear con cuidado apoyándose sobre el borde externo de sus zapatillas, torciendo sus tobillos como un pingüino.

Luego de tres minutos pisó normalmente. Hizo dos pasos hacia adelante y sonrió a su entrenadora.

"Problema resuelto. ¿Cuándo arrancamos?"

Las jugadoras habían seguido a Oksana y para cuando todas terminaron de hacer el proceso se proyectaba el inicio del tercer cuarto.

Los veinte minutos de juego restantes fueron una demostración pura de basketball por parte de los Sharks. Ya no había nervios, ni inseguridad, ni cuidado de sus estrategias. Eran una aplanadora. Frenaban y traccionaban con facilidad gracias al pegamento artificial generado por el azúcar y el jugo de limón.

En cada tiempo muerto o cambio de cuarto aprovechaban para volver a recargar sus suelas con los condimentos.

Durante el desarrollo del último cuarto, con Gemma ya en mejores condiciones pero descartada por Eve para el resto del partido, Kenny se acercó a la entrenadora que miraba todo con aire tranquilo desde su banquillo con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

"Ahora mismo se me viene a la mente lo que me dijiste en nuestra charla." Eve alzó sus cejas pidiéndole que se lo recuerde. " _Es brillante._ Y realmente lo es. Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido esa combinación para adherir mis zapatillas."

"Estoy segura que tuvo que hacerlo más de una vez cuando jugaba con los Towers y no usaba zapatillas de basketball. Los zapatos comunes resbalan mucho ante el parqué encerado de los estadios que comúnmente frecuentamos."

"Es una buena chica. Discúlpame por lo que diré pero Elena y yo pensamos que hacen una buena pareja ambas." Dijo susurrando para que las otras jugadoras no escuchen.

Eve miraba a Oksana en el campo de juego mientras defendía estirando sus brazos y daba indicaciones a los gritos a sus compañeras, completamente concentrada.

"Sí es una buena chica." Dijo esbozando una suave sonrisa hacia ella.

Chicharra. Resultado final: Icebergs 67 - Sharks 82.

El martes siguiente Eve solamente había mirado a Oksana cuando se le acercó a saludarla luego de haber ingresado al estadio para el entrenamiento.

Oksana la veía muy compenetrada en sus papeles desde la cancha mientras hacía los ejercicios de Kenny.

Llegadas las nueve de la noche las jugadoras se reunieron en el círculo central. Eve les dirigió un semblante serio pero determinado a su equipo. Oksana ya percibía lo que la entrenadora iba a pronunciar y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin mostrar sus dientes, casi perversa.

"Adversarios del próximo partido éste sábado: los Wings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peak 18: Los Sharks se enfrentan a los campeones reinantes Wings. Oksana se lleva una sorpresa previo al partido y sabrá que las cosas van a ser más complicadas de lo que piensa.


	18. Dangerous and moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musicalizar todo it's my passion.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ka5qX6HNxqZEjIDCOMwHo?si=PZAvt6eJQA6QuurKhJgNzQ  
> Siempre agradecida por esos comentarios y Kudos misteriosos, me debía un capítulo así de intenso. Por supuesto que no lo revisé porque recién lo termino.  
> ¿Dudas? ¿Consultas? ¿Querés saber cuantos años tengo? Escribilo! No muerdo... creo.

El pecho de Oksana revoloteaba cuando sacaba su bicicleta de la cafetería y veía ese azul marino atípico de la Ford Kuga de Eve que la esperaba en la puerta.

Se sentía una niña adolescente cuando su novio la espera fuera del colegio, solo que esta vez las circunstancias eran diferentes.

Sin mediar palabras insertó la bicicleta en el baúl y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Una explosión de nervios, felicidad y excitación revoloteaba en sí. Miraba a Eve manejar camino al estadio de los Sharks. Su manera de hacerlo era tan relajada tan fluida por sobre las calles de la transitada Londres un sábado por la noche y Oksana lo veía sensual.

"Háblame. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Eve se tomó un segundo pensando su respuesta.

"Por momentos ansiosa y por momentos relajada. ¿Y tú?"

"No lo sé. No los conozco." Oksana alzaba sus hombros casi de manera desinteresada, como si fuesen a un simple entrenamiento. "¿Hay algo que deba saber antes de enfrentarlas?" Eve suspiró pensando por donde empezar.

"Bueno, Carolyn es muy astut..."

Oksana alzó una mano y su rostro era compungido.

"Me arrepiento, guárdatelo. No quiero saberlo. Les ganaremos de todas maneras, y yo me encargaré de eso."

Eve supo que éstos momentos eran los que mayor valor tenía con la jugadora. Una Oksana distendida y confiada, que le regalaba su sonrisa más sincera, a veces sumida en su ignorancia. Eve se había enfrentado en repetidas ocasiones contra ellos y siempre la técnica había encontrado forma de desbaratar los planes de la polaca. En algún punto encontraba reconfortante que Oksana la arrastre en ese limbo de ignorancia sin medir el potencial del equipo ajeno.

"¿Cómo haces para estar tan tranquila? Son los últimos campeones, jamás he podido ganarles y no han perdido un solo partido en mucho tiempo." Oksana reía mientras chasqueaba su lengua repetidamente y negaba con su cabeza.

"Eve, no haz podido ganarles porque no me tenías en el equipo. Además estoy tranquila por dos razones, la primera es porque hay cosas peores en la vida que perder un partido de basketball. Y la segunda por ti, no puedo permitirme que te pongas nerviosa, no te hará bien."

"Está controlado, además, en las últimas semanas traigo mi medicación. Hay una jugadora que me hace enojar mucho así que las llevo conmigo." Oksana exageró su ofensa.

"¡Eve! Mi conversación era importante. Imagina si me hubiese golpeado la cabeza en esa cancha." Esbozó su labio inferior.

"Eres una idiota." Eve reía al aire mientras giraba a su izquierda para ingresar al estacionamiento del estadio. Oksana abrió los ojos de par en par ante la escena.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí Eve?"

Los lugares para aparcar, que generalmente estaban vacíos o en sus partidos de locales podían llegar a llenarse en un 65% ahora estaban atestados. Mucha gente entraba caminando por el portón de ingreso general. Familias con sus hijos, adolescentes, incluso personas mayores. 

"Olvidé mencionarte que ante estos partidos nuestra cancha se llena a tope. Lo llamamos 'El efecto Wings'. A donde vayan llenan estadios, local o visita. Son la atracción."

Eve maniobraba cuidadosamente entrando y esquivando peatones, buscando un lugar para estacionar. Oksana salió de su asombro mirando a la gente pasar y marcó una sonrisa ancha y maliciosa hacia su acompañante.

"Mejor. Más gente va a ver cómo les rompemos el trasero."

Cuando ambas entraron al estadio solo había algunas jugadoras tanto de los locales como los visitantes. Carolyn ya se encontraba en el banquillo conversando con otra mujer más joven. Los espectadores poco a poco iban ocupando las gradas de ambos lados de la cancha y ya un leve bullicio resonaba en el ambiente.

Oksana empezó a calentar tirando a media distancia junto con Jess, aún vestía la campera y los pantalones largos de los Sharks. De tanto en tanto lograba alguna finta y corrida al aro de manera relajada.

Daba la espalda al aro contrario cuando algunas personas delante de ella miraban con atención a su espalda, como si hubiese algo detrás. Giró y vio una mujer de estatura baja que vestía el equipo de entrenamiento de los Wings, de pelo castaño y muy buen estado atlético. La rubia miraba los ojos verdes obscuros, eran familiares. Sus pensamientos se asentaron cuando la mujer habló.

" _Privet Oksana._ " Oksana abrió sus ojos sorprendida y por inercia se acercó a ella. 

"¿Nadia eres tú?" Una leve sonrisa llena de recuerdos se soltó de la rubia.

"¿Ya no hablas ruso?" Nadia le respondía con un semblante confuso pero a la vez frío.

"Ya no estamos en Rusia." Oksana abrió su boca negando con su cabeza mirando de pies a cabeza a su rival. "No sé por donde empezar. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te fuiste." Un tono rencoroso había en ella.

"No pude avisarte, no fue mi decisión. Mi tío..." Hizo una pausa, pensando si valía la pena entrar en detalles, y negó con su cabeza. "¡Mírate! Sigues jugando. Jugaremos como en los viejos tiempos."

"Estos son nuevos tiempos Oksana."

Nadia iba a continuar pero una mano sobre su hombro por detrás de ella la detuvo. Carolyn y su asistente se acercaban a ellas.

"Que bueno verte Oksana. Te esperamos en el entrenamiento pero veo que te perdiste en el camino." Carolyn tenía desdibujada una sonrisa y un semblante relajado. "Te presento a mi asistente, Hèléne."

La mujer tenía unos ojos verdes jade profundos. En ningún momento movió sus comisuras o habló, y a cambio prendió fuego con la mirada a Oksana que la miraba sin interés.

"Un placer." La rubia estiró su mano por cordialidad.

"Eres una niña." Un leve acento francés se notaba por detrás. Jamás le devolvió el saludo a la jugadora.

"Fue asistente en la selección nacional Francesa. Nos conocimos a nivel nacional, ahora trabajamos juntas."

"¿Acaso no tienes modales?" Oksana aún mantenía estirada su mano y su voz era grave y filosa. El contacto visual rabioso entre ambas era tenso.

"Bueno, creo que ya estamos bien. La próxima vez traeré galletas."

Carolyn ponía paños húmedos con empatía barata. Las tres voltearon y regresaron a su banquillo mientras el resto del equipo arrivaba.

"¿Qué fue eso?" La voz de Eve trajo de regreso a Londres a Oksana.

"Problemas."

"¿Quiénes eran esas dos?"

"¿Jamás enfrentaste a Nadia?"

"No, la recordaría. ¿Es buena?" El rostro de Oksana la miró afligida.

"Eve, Nadia es como yo. Jugábamos juntas cuando eramos niñas. No sé que tan bueno será su nivel ahora pero si juega en los Wings..."

"¿Y la otra mujer?"

"Es una tal Hèléne. Fue asistente del equipo nacional Francés." Eve le dedicó un semblante cansado.

"¿De donde demonios sacan tanto dinero para financiar todo eso?"

Oksana tomó el rostro de Eve con sus manos.

"Escúchame. Olvídate de eso. Estamos aquí para ganar. Yo me ocuparé de Nadia, ¿Ok? Tu concéntrate en ayudarnos. Todo estará bien." La rubia esbozó una sonrisa tímida pero honesta. "Dios, eres hermosa."

Eve sintió varias miradas sobre ellas y se obligó a mantener el semblante profesional, aunque le doliera en el alma. Luego compensaría esta situación en privado.

"Tienes que entrar en calor."

El silbato resonó a penas por encima del ya enorme bullicio que provenía de las gradas alrededor. El réferi alzó dos dedos.

"Reúnanse." Eve tenía su saco negro abierto, pasaba las manos por delante para abrirlo aún más y posar sus palmas en su cintura. Miraba a las jugadoras sentadas desde su altura con impronta. "Ha llegado el momento que esperábamos. Nos hemos preparado, sudamos, reímos y también nos preocupamos. Aquí estamos. Hagamos que todo lo que hicimos éstos últimos meses valga la pena. Apoyémonos en la localía, están en nuestra casa hoy y toda esta gente vino a vernos para que le demostremos por qué somos lo que somos, y por qué llegamos a donde llegamos. Hagamos valer nuestro nombre y hagámosles saber que éste año es _nuestro_ año. Las cinco titulares de siempre a la cancha, Gemma circula la pelota y veamos con qué nos encontramos. No tomen riesgos, tenemos cuarenta minutos para aplicar lo que debamos aplicar. Ojo con la defensa, que sea personal y háblense si hay cambios de marcas. Las conocemos y sabemos que usan muchas cortinas para dejar a jugadora chica versus una grande, nos lastimaron demasiado los años anteriores de esa manera. Mantenga cada una la suya. ¿De acuerdo? Vamos, manos al centro." Las cinco titulares se quitaron la ropa y el equipo hizo una montaña de manos. "Uno, dos, tres..."

"¡Sharks!"

El estadio entero aplaudió aumentando aún más el ruido ante el saludo de las locales.

Eve ya se paraba a un costado de la línea de banda mientras sus jugadoras ingresaban y ahora, como si lo esperara, era ella la que sentía un tirón en la parte baja de su saco por detrás.

"¿Podemos mirar una película luego del partido? ¿Te gustaría?" Una sonrisa confiada escapaba en sus labios mientras los ojos avellana la cortaba.

"Ayúdame a ganar este partido e iremos a Plutón si lo deseas." Ahora mostraba sus dientes casi de manera depredadora.

"Enseguida vuelvo."

Mientras caminaba con sus piernas largas y blancas Oksana se acomodaba su muñequera y luego su cabello.

Ataque inicial por parte de los Wings que habían ganado el salto. Atacaban en la canasta de frente al banco de Eve. Una oleada de bullicio bajó desde la parte superior hacia la cancha. Nadia, número seis y base armadora de frente a Oksana. Un metro sesenta y tres versus metro setenta y cinco.

"Que gane la mejor." Nadia se acercaba amenazadora mente controlando el pique con su mano derecha y bajando su espalda mirando a los ojos de su contrincante.

"Siempre fuí mejor que tú, Oksana."

Con una velocidad implacable penetró por su lado derecho sin dejar que Oksana reaccione para su seguimiento. Saltó para depositar una suave bandeja contra la tabla. El balón se elevó para golpear contra el acrílico pero un manotazo golpeó con fuerza brutal la bola naranja cortando su trayectoria, impactando contra la tabla transparente y saliendo disparada para el lado contrario.

Bajo el aro Nadia miraba a una Oksana que aterrizaba luego del impresionante salto que había realizado. Las gradas hicieron un estruendo ante la jugada de la rubia, llenos de emoción y ansiedad. Rebote en manos de Elena que se lo otorgaba rápidamente a Gemma, preparándose para el ataque.

"No te será tan fácil Nadia." Le susurró antes de salir despedida al ataque.

Algunas personas cercanas a la cancha pedían _goaltending_ pero claramente no lo había sido. El balón había sido bloqueado antes de que comience su descenso hacia la canasta. 

Los Sharks comenzaron la rotación de la pelota en busca de una compañera libre para poder realizar el disparo. Oksana atravesó dos puertas traseras por línea de fondo y recibió en diagonal al aro por delante de la medialuna de perfil al aro. Rotó su cuerpo para enfrentar la canasta y alzar su tiro pero un cachetazo le removió el balón de sus manos, perdiéndose por línea de banda. Miró delante suyo y se encontró con una hábil Nadia que le había robado delante de sus ojos.

"No te será tan fácil Oksana."

El primer cuarto de juego se desarrolló codo a codo. Las aleras de los Wings tenían un buen porcentaje de aciertos a media y larga distancia. Sin embargo su defensa no era infranqueable. Oksana se permitía jugar el uno contra uno sacando diferencias o con su penetración y descarga para los tiros de sus compañeras.

Más allá de la presión de Nadia, la rubia se las rebuscaba para poder sacar diferencia desde lo individual o lo grupal. De a poco fue comprendiendo el balance de los Wings llegando a cortar algún pase y facturando dos puntos de contragolpe. Fin del primer cuarto Sharks 21- Wings 17. Hasta tal punto, Carolyn o Eve no habían pedido tiempo muerto.

"¿Cómo vas con la defensa de Nadia?" Oksana tomaba agua agitada sentada en el banco entre los cuartos ya enteramente sudada.

"Molesto pero no imposible."

"Bien." Miró al resto mientras tomaban aire. "Bien con los cambios de marcas, buena presión. Vamos por buen camino pero esto solo recién empieza." Sacó su tabla y la apoyó sobre la punta de su pie inclinándola levemente hacia las jugadoras. Eve marcó algunas cruces cerca de la medialuna. "Están tirando mucho de media distancia y dentro de todo están teniendo resultado. Ajusten un poco en esos casos a ver si podemos evitar que los ejecuten o que tiren incómodas. ¡Sigan así!"

El comienzo del segundo cuarto comenzó con un ataque de los Sharks. Balón para Oksana que tenía frente a ella, sorprendentemente, a Nadia. Podía tirar desde su lugar y la altura de su defensa no llegaría a bloquearla pero pensó una mejor manera de jugar las cartas. Picó la bola inclinándose hacia su derecha y traccionó para penetrar. La reacción de Nadia fue más rápida y accionó hacia atrás. Oksana realizó dos piques con el balón y retrocedió, solo un pequeño amague pero su defensa estaba bien determinada. Volvió a intentarlo buscando apoyar el peso de su cuerpo contra Nadia mientras avanzaba pero su defensa se había movido demasiado rápido. La morocha se puso frente a ella con ambos brazos frente a ella juntando sus manos a la altura de su vientre. Acto seguido salió golpeada hacia su espalda por la reacción del ataque, cayendo al suelo, como si Oksana la hubiese embestido.

Un silbato resonó en la cancha. El réferi alzó su puño a la mesa de control. Acto seguido movió el puño hacia el frente como si golpeara un ente invisible, y por último levantó su dedo índice de la mano derecha y un puño con su izquierda.

"Falta personal ofensiva, número once Sharks. Balón para los Wings." Terminó la frase apuntando con su dedo índice y medio hacia el aro en donde atacaban los Wings.

La rubia se mordió su labio inferior y le dedicó una mirada incrédula al árbitro sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Ante el nuevo ataque Nadia confrontó a Oksana en el eje de cancha. La pivot se proyecto al lado de la rubia para poder dejar el ataque por mano derecha a Nadia hacia el canasto y evitar el seguimiento de la defensa. Pese a ésto Oksana se las arregló para llegar justo al salto de la morocha cerca del aro. Nadia movió su cuerpo en el aire buscando el contacto pero en una milésima de segundo un grito se escuchó desde la banda.

"¡Aléjate!"

Oksana hizo caso a Eve y movió su cuerpo en el aire permitiéndole el fácil tiro a la base armadora. Dos puntos para los Wings. La rubia buscó explicaciones en los ojos de la directora cuando la acción terminó.

El bullicio era tal que se dificultaba el entendimiento. Eve miró a Elena y mostró su dedo índice y medio extendidos y separados, haciendo una 'v'. Luego giró su muñeca para un lado y para otro y Eve apuntó a Nadia que ya corría de espaldas a ellas para defender. Elena comprendió. ' _Cambia la marca y toma la número seis._ '

La número diez de los Sharks se acercó a Oksana mientras ideaban el ataque.

"Defiendo a la número seis, quédate con la nueve."

"Es peligrosa y está moviéndose. Ten cuidado con las faltas."

Durante todo el segundo cuarto Nadia pudo extraerle solamente dos faltas personales a Elena. Oksana había sumado una más que el árbitro le cobró cuando una alera intentó penetrar el aro y la empujó levemente con el cuerpo. La rusa estaba sorprendida por el buen nivel que tenían los Wings en tiros externos. Si la defensa no presionaba o molestaba el tiro entraba. Como se predecía originalmente no se sacaban muchas diferencias entre ambos equipos. Entretiempo Sharks 45 - Wings 46.

Durante el descanso en el vestuario Kenny se aseguró de masajear las piernas de todas las jugadoras de cancha. Eve desde su posición marcaba ciertos detalles posturales respecto a la defensa en caso de que Nadia ataque la canasta. Advirtió a Elena y a Oksana de no abusar de sus faltas, de lo contrario estarían en problemas.

A lo largo del tercer cuarto Eve notó dos situaciones particulares. La primera era que el resto de las jugadoras se estaba cargando fácilmente con faltas personales, ajustando a Eve a acudir a sus suplentes, que no rendían de la misma manera que su equipo titular. Y segundo, a favor de ella, Nadia estaba cada vez más cansada. Si bien solo sumaba dos faltas personales su ritmo no era igual que al comienzo. Al cumplir los treinta minutos de juego Elena ya tenía cuatro faltas, Oksana tres y Gemma tres. Sharks 58 - Wings 61.

Antes de que las jugadoras volvieran a ingresar al campo de juego para el inicio del último cuarto Eve paró a Oksana sobre la línea de banda.

"¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cansada?"

"Ni un poco." La jugadora volvió a sonreirle.

"Nadia esta cansada. Saca provecho de ello pero con cuidado. Mídela, intenta estar en todos los lugares al mismo tiempo y sabes que significa eso. No está jugando en equipo, se va a consumir a ella misma. Me recuerda a alguien." Oksana resopló.

"¿Acaso ese alguien es rubia y se muere de ganas de besarte ahora mismo?"

"Lo primero lo afirmo, lo segundo no podría saberlo. Vete." La técnica le devolvió una sonrisa juguetona, ya no había tantos nervios.

Oksana contuvo el accionar de Nadia llevándola más al límite del desgaste. Carolyn se vio obligada a pedir un par de tiempo muerto para que pudiese recuperar algo de su aliento. Los ataques de los Wings ya eran previsibles, las jugadas se iniciaban y terminaban en su base armadora. Las fallas ya estaban vista de todos, la efectividad había bajado y el ego era palpable. Oksana por el otro lado se mantenía segura y con físico para seguir corriendo, aún sabiendo que los Sharks se mantenían un par de puntos por detrás de su rival y que ya sumaba cuatro faltas personales. 

Quedaban tres minutos para el final. La rotación de balón de los Sharks ya también tenía sus fracturas y una alera había podido cortar el circuito. Inmediatamente Nadia salió corriendo luego de recepcionar el balón, buscando el contraataque. Oksana y Elena corrían en defensa, una a cada lado de Nadia. Ambas ya la esperaban cerca del aro con sus brazos en alto. Saltaron las tres al mismo tiempo. La base intentó colar el balón entre el cuerpo de ambas e intentar una bandeja pero chocó con ambos cuerpos suspendidos en el aire. De todas maneras lanzó el balón desde su incomodidad mientras caía al piso, buscando un vestigio para lograr la canasta. Nadia cayó fuertemente sobre su espalda y un silbato resonó en el estadio. El réferi alzaba su puño.

El estadio se tiñó de confusión y la gran mayoría contuvo el aliento. Falta personal pero ¿De quién? Ambas jugadoras habían saltado al mismo tiempo y ninguna había movido su cuerpo en demasía. Incluso el árbitro buscaba y pensaba a quién cobrarle la falta. Ambas ya estaban al límite.

"¡La número once!" Por primera vez Eve notó la voz desesperada de Carolyn desde su banquillo que apuntaba a la situación en el aro frente a ella. Ambas jugadoras de los Sharks la miraron.

Una batalla de miradas se disparó en la cancha y Elena fue la que puso el punto final. Levantó su mano al aire, admitiendo su falta. El árbitro la miró.

"¡Elena no!" Oksana la miraba asustada.

"Falta personal número diez Sharks. Dos tiros libres."

Como algo previsible desde la mesa de control levantaron el cartel con el número '5' en color rojo. Expulsada.

"Te necesitamos más a ti que a mí. Gana éste juego a como de lugar." Elena la miraba a los ojos sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia el banquillo.

Oksana revisó el marcador. Sharks 72 - Wings 71.

Nadia embocó ambos tiros libres, dándole la ventaja mínima parcial.

Los nervios ya jugaban para ambos lados haciendo erráticos los ataques. Tanto Eve como Carolyn habían agotado sus tiempos muertos, el juego se tenía que desarrollar sin interrupciones forzadas. Ni el equipo rojo ni el blanco habían podido encestar y el físico pasaba su cuota aparte.

Restaban treinta segundos en el reloj y atacaban los Wings. La presión sobre Oksana aumentaba, no podía equivocarse, debía frenar a Nadia sin cometer falta personal y debía anotar. 

"¡Mantenla en línea!" La voz de Eve a penas le llegaba a sus oídos pero ella podía reconocerla en cualquier momento y bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Oksana había comprendido que en momentos de suma presión uno juega a lo conocido o lo seguro. En el caso de Nadia siempre iba a ser su mano derecha. Se retiró dos pasos siendo precavida de no dejarle el tiro de larga distancia y le marcó el camino hacia su mano izquierda. Nadia estaba negada a correr riesgos, aún más con una leve ventaja de su equipo. La rubia sabía dentro suyo que de no encontrar espacio para concretar la penetración descargaría el balón hacia alguna compañera. Esperó agazapada el momento. Y allí apareció. Diez segundos en el reloj.

Nadia se balanceó hacia la izquierda de la cancha sin perder pique de su mano derecha y buscó el pase a la pesada pivot que aparecía en el eje de cancha. Antes de que cortara su pique y lanzara la pelota Oksana movió sus piernas. Por los nervios el control del balón se le dificultó antes de correr en contraataque. Siete segundos.

"¡Corre Nadia!" Carolyn gritaba.

La base corrió pasando a Oksana apuntando llegar primero cerca del aro y tapar el tiro. Estratégicamente se paró a una distancia prudencial de la canasta. Si Oksana la golpeaba con el cuerpo sería falta en ataque y tirar una bandeja a esa distancia era imposible, se estaba muy lejos del aro. La rubia arremetía a toda velocidad para el ataque. Rusia versus Rusia. Cuatro segundos. Nadia ya la esperaba en el lugar indicado.

"¡Oksana no!" La voz de Eve, que miraba la acción en primera línea, llegaba a oídos de ambas.

' _Oksana sí._ ' Pensó la rusa. Confió en ella y antes de impactar contra Nadia saltó. Dos segundos.

La morocha cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto con ambos brazos frente a su torso y solo obtuvo una brisa que le movió algunos cabellos sueltos contra su rostro sudado. Abrió sus ojos y al no ver a la atacante volteó hacia la canasta. El balón golpeaba contra la tabla acrílica y entraba en el aro.

Eve desde línea lateral no dio crédito. Oksana saltó hacia el aro dos pasos antes de donde estaba parada Nadia. El salto fue tan alto que la cabeza de la defensora a penas rozó el tiro del short de la rubia, que había abierto las piernas bien extendidas con cuidado de no tocar la defensora. Cuando su salto empezó a decender pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca del aro soltó el balón. Tabla y canasta.

El estadio hizo un silencio sepulcral. Eve abrió su boca mientras la jugadora aterrizaba al suelo y acto seguido miró al árbitro que también miraba con ojos bien abiertos. Alzó su dedo índice y medio en forma de 'v' y luego bajó la mano hacia el suelo con euforia. Doble para los Sharks. Oksana miró el tablero como las milésimas se transformaban todas en cero.

Chicharra final. Sharks 74 - Wings 73.

Como si el ojo del huracán ya hubiese pasado vino la tormenta. Los gritos, cánticos y vítores eran estruendosos. Eve seguía parada en su lugar sin razonar nada de lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Ganamos Eve!" Elena gritaba a su espalda.

Oksana buscó la mirada de la entrenadora y se quedaron un segundo en silencio, viéndose a distancia, intentando encontrar sentido a algo. Hasta que la sonrisa de la jugadora lo confirmó. Corrió y saltó para abrazarla alrededor de su cuello mientras alzaba un puño en alto. La entrenadora la sostenía en el aire con su antebrazo por encima de su cadera.

"¡Eve ganamos! ¡Ganamos!" Repetía la rusa al aire. Eve poco a poco esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

Todo el equipo se abrazó en conjunto e inmediatamente Eve dio la orden de saludar al rival. Los cánticos no cesaban su ruido. Mientras las jugadoras de los Sharks volvían a abrazarse entre sí un hombre con una cámara se acercó, pidiendo que se posicionen para la foto del blog local de basketball femenino. Algunas jugadoras alzaron a Eve en el centro mientras levantaban sus puños y gritaban. Sería primera plana mañana.

"Oye, ¿Puedo tomarte una foto a ti?" Oksana seguía riendo de alegría con sus compañeras y apenas se percató de la pregunta del fotógrafo.

"A mi sola no. Me tomarás una foto con ella."

Tomó una manga del saco de Eve que se encontraba cerca. Ambas se posicionaron una al lado de la otra y antes de que el hombre disparara Oksana miró a Eve desde su altura mientras la abrazaba alrededor de sus hombros.

"Con que Plutón ¿Eh?" Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa cómplice mientras chocaba sus frentes. Disparo. Se separó sutilmente y apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza perdiendo su mirada hacia un costado. "Te dije que le patearíamos el trasero a estadio lleno." Disparo.

Ambas fueron conscientes del fotógrafo frente a ellas y finalmente le sonrieron. Disparo. Oksana alzó su brazo izquierdo haciendo fuerza mostrando su bíceps y frunciendo su cara en son de victoria. Disparo.

La vista no era la mejor desde la altura pero los ojos fríos y azul hielo miraban la acción en la cancha. Las personas a su lado habían contenido el aire en la última jugada. Oksana saltaba por encima del metro sesenta y tres de Nadia con sus piernas abiertas y depositaba la bandeja. Un segundo después el estadio entero estallaba en ruido. Sus ojos se dirigieron al marcador que se corregía y daba a los Sharks como ganadores de la pulseada.

Oksana corría a los brazos de su entrenadora feliz y gritando.

Konstantin prestaba atención a las frases sueltas que decían las personas a su alrededor, sin dar crédito al talento de la número once de los Sharks.

Le dio un último vistazo a su sobrina mientras estrechaba efusivamente manos con el equipo contrario.

Volteó y se alejó lentamente de la acción volviéndose a su casa.

Una idea vino a su mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peak 19:  
> Nadia y Oksana se encuentran al finalizar el partido.  
> Eve le muestra a Oksana los efectos que produce. Konstantin mueve sus fichas.


	19. Aerolíneas Air Oksana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a agradecer siempre por los comentarios y los kudos? Sí. Por qué? Porque les juro que si me regalan un caramelo amargo horrible les agradezco y me lo como en sus caras. Así de agradecida soy.  
> Les soy sincera? Terminé de escribir este capítulo con el corazón retumbándome en el pecho. Disfrútenlo.  
> Gracias... totales.  
> Pd: A los que se imaginaban una escena de sexo por el sneak peak les digo... Sorry baby, x. Hay cosas más importantes (?).

Quedaba poca gente en el estadio. La mayoría de las jugadoras estaban en los vestuarios bañándose, tanto local como visitante.

Eve estaba sentada en el banquillo y Oksana a su lado, ya vestida con su pantalón largo y su camperón de los Sharks. Estaba de pie y tenía su pierna derecha flexionada pisando el banquillo, con ambos codos descansando en su pantorrilla. Desde que el partido se había consumido se habían quedado en la cancha, como cuando un músico no quiere irse del escenario. Aún estaban inundadas de emociones. La jugadora no se había bañado, lo haría en casa ajena esa noche. Oksana prestaba atención al perfil de Eve que miraba a la cancha.

"¿Es un sueño? ¿Me despertaré pronto?" 

La rubia estiró su mano y pellizcó sutilmente el brazo de su acompañante. Eve siseó de dolor.

"Si dolió significa que no es un sueño. Estás bien despierta." Desligó una sonrisa socarrona.

"¿Por qué seguimos aquí?"

"Seguramente porque no haz elegido la película para esta noche. Espero que seas una mujer de palabra, Eve." La rubia le alzó sus cejas en reproche. "En realidad estoy esperando a alguien."

Eve miró hacia el extremo derecho del estadio, frente a las puertas de los vestuarios. Nadia cruzaba la cancha revolviendo su cabello húmedo mientras miraba hacia el piso.

"Puedes esperarme en el auto si quieres, no tardaré."

"No me iré a ningún lado. Te espero aquí."

Oksana se integraba al piso con sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras le sonreía una vez más e iba a su encuentro con Nadia.

La morocha no se percató del paso frente suyo de su rival hasta unos dos metros. Su semblante cambió a resignación.

"¿Te haz quedado aquí solo para echarme en cara...?"

"Bien jugado." Cortó la rubia. "Ustedes son muy fuertes y tú eres una jugadora increíble."

Nadia procesó por un momento las palabras y finalmente suspiró mientras se acomodaba la campera blanca y dorada de los Wings.

"Sí, pero he perdido, así que..." La morocha alzó sus hombros restándole importancia al comentario.

"Allí está tu mayor error Nadia. _Tú_ no haz perdido, _el equipo_ ha perdido."

"No me vengas con esa mierda de espíritu de equipo Oksana. Tu equipo no saltó por encima de mi cabeza para meter una bandeja."

"Tienes razón. Mi equipo no lo hizo. Pero mi equipo marcó las jugadas. Mi equipo pudo controlarte rotando la defensa sobre ti, desgastándote. Mi equipo se atribuyó faltas personales para que no me expulsaran. Mi equipo, Nadia, me ayudó a mejorar en muchos sentidos y me convirtió en lo que soy hoy."

"Escúchame, no intentes por un segundo pensar en que no tienes tu propio ego. En que no quieres ser la mejor de todas y saltar por encima de la cabeza de cualquier jugadora. Somos iguales, lo sabes. Yo lo sé."

"Ya no." Nadia levantó sus cejas sin dar crédito a las palabras. "Lo era, créeme. Pero ya no. Tomé decisiones que me modificaron y, si bien al principio pensarás que es patético, con el tiempo te darás cuenta que es lo correcto." Oksana hizo una pausa y dirigió una mirada en diagonal al suelo, marcándole a Nadia su acompañante a varios metros de su espalda sentada en el banquillo. La base armadora entendió el gesto.

"¿Qué te hizo ella?" La rubia perforó los ojos verdes con sus avellana.

"Somos iguales." Nadia soltó un resoplido.

"Buena suerte en Disneyland entonces."

"¿Disfrutas del basketball Nadia?"

"¿Eh?" Su mirada era incrédula.

"¿Sabes? Dejaré de jugar basketball cuando sienta que no soy feliz en la cancha, como cuando era una niña. ¿Tú eres feliz jugando basketball? Porque no lo he notado mientras nos enfrentábamos ésta noche."

"Creo que sigues en Disney, Oksana. Ya no somos niñas, somos adultas. Hay más cosas en juego que nuestra felicidad." La rubia desdibujó una sonrisa.

"Ojalá algún día entiendas que esto no difiere mucho de lo que vivíamos en Rusia, cuando jugábamos entre nosotras. Nos teníamos mutuamente, aprendimos de la otra. Veo que tienes otras prioridades."

"Y tú tienes que entender que fuimos criadas para esto. Explotamos nuestro talento para ser máquinas y las máquinas funcionan, Oksana, de lo contrario se descartan. Esta vez la victoria fue tuya, pero la siguiente no lo será. Entrenaré día y noche solo para derrotarte. Esto recién empieza. Puedes irte a dormir tranquila, yo no lo haré."

La morocha golpeó el hombro derecho de Oksana antes de dirigirse a paso enojado hacia la salida. La rubia aprovechó el empujón para voltear.

"Fue bueno verte." Le dijo con el suficiente volumen como para que llegue a escucharlo.

La rubia seguía con las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó a Eve que miraba salir a una Nadia sumamente ofuscada.

"¿Sigues haciendo amigos?" Oksana torció sus comisuras con un rostro algo dolorido en respuesta.

"Es difícil hacerla entrar en razón." Juntó sus manos al aire sobre su cabeza y estiró su espalda. "¿Vamos?"

En quince minutos ambas estuvieron en la casa de Eve, que ni bien insertó las llaves y giró el picaporte Oksana tomó su rostro y la besó apasionadamente arrastrando su cuerpo dentro de la casa. La entrenadora llegó con lo justo para empujar la puerta detrás de ella.

La jugadora ya se removía la chaqueta para dejarla tirada en el piso a un lado mientras seguía buscando los labios de Eve camino a la cocina. Añoraba hacer esto en plena cancha, antes de un partido. Sería el elixir, la droga perfecta para llenarse de impulso y ganar cualquier partido sin tener problemas con un test de dopaje.

Se alejó a penas buscando oxígeno y le susurró con los ojos cerrados.

"A éste ritmo llegaré a Plutón en breve."

Mientras posaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Eve buscando la piel de sus caderas un gruñido provino de entre sus cuerpos. Ambas bajaron la mirada y luego se buscaron. Oksana levantó sus cejas.

"Fue un partido muy largo." Eve se echó a reír y le dio un suave empujón.

"Uno, no tendremos nada hasta que no te bañes. Y dos, mientras lo haces prepararé la cena. Vete ahora."

La entrenadora se movió hacia un costado mientras le propinaba una suave patada en el trasero.

Para cuando Oksana bajó ya bañada, la cocina olía a carne y tomate. Vestía su jean y su polo negro de trabajo, la temperatura de la casa de Eve le permitía usar manga corta. Se acercó por detrás abrazandola por la cintura mientras apoyaba el mentón en el hombro derecho.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Spaghetti con salsa boloñesa." Oksana contuvo el aliento. "Si me babeas el hombro comes afuera." Oksana soltó una risotada.

"Bien, pondré la mesa entonces."

Luego de unos minutos ambas cenaban una frente a la otra. Oksana comió casi dos platos de pasta, Eve solo uno. Al terminar se recostaron en el sillón para cumplir la promesa hacia la jugadora que no se opuso hacia la elección de su acompañante. 'El código enigma' sería.

Eve se sentó en el sofá y la rubia recostó su cabeza sobre sus muslos. Como era de esperar para la morocha al poco tiempo de poner la película la rubia soltó un suave ronquido. Aguardó otra media hora antes de apagar el televisor. La llamó suavemente para que se recostaran más cómodas en la cama del cuarto superior. Oksana gimió acomodándose mejor sobre el sofá y sobre las piernas de almohada.

"El sofá no es cómodo Oksana, vamos a la cama." Susurró.

"Esto es más cómodo que mi cama." Un dejo de melancolía rebotó en el pecho de Eve.

"Vamos, un último esfuerzo. Ven."

Oksana hizo caso. Con los ojos casi cerrados subió las escaleras, arrastró sus pantalones y se liberó rápidamente de su camiseta cayendo todo al suelo. Eve tuvo que hacer una maniobra rápida de abrir su acolchado antes de que la jugadora se desplome sobre el colchón. Subió sus piernas y la morocha la terminó de tapar. Acto seguido se cambió rápidamente en el baño y se sumó a su acompañante en la cama. Oksana dormía profundamente boca abajo pero con su rostro hacia la entrenadora. Eve en un acto surrealista se preguntó donde estaba el interruptor de 'encendido-apagado' de la rusa. Dentro suyo en parte admiraba la rapidez con la que conciliaba el sueño, y la otra parte sentía algo de lástima al saber el motivo.

Se quedó un largo rato observándola dormir. Memorizaba su rostro de punta a punta mientras imágenes del partido se le venían a la mente. Desde que había terminado el encuentro Oksana le repetía una y otra vez de manera directa e indirecta que la victoria había sido por ella. Pero Eve sabía perfectamente que la razón estaba delante de sus ojos. El subconsciente de la morocha se abusó del estado de reposo para pasar sus yemas por el rostro, el cuello y los hombros, acariciándola con sumo cuidado de no despertarla. Eve cerró sus ojos bajo el contacto y se obligó a dejar de pensar en lo vivido en las últimas horas.

"Te quiero." Susurró.

Como era de esperar para ella, cuando abrió sus ojos por la mañana, Oksana seguía casi en la misma posición en la que se había dormido a la noche. Se puso ropa cómoda de, casi, invierno y bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. El reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Oksana bajó las escaleras ya vestida con sus jeans y una remera manga larga negra por debajo de su polo a juego. Eve estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor mientras miraba su computadora portátil apoyando su mentón sobre su mano derecha. La rubia notó que estaba concentrada leyendo algo en la pantalla.

"Buen día." La voz la corrió de la concentración. La recibió con una sonrisa.

"Buen día. Siéntate. ¿Té?"

"Por favor."

Ayudó a llevar las cosas mientras empezaban a comer sus cereales con fruta. Eve continuó leyendo confiando que Oksana iba a devorar su desayuno concentrada y en silencio.

"¿Qué lees?"

La entrenadora alzó el dedo índice. Se tomó un minuto más antes de terminar la lectura.

"Mira ésto."

Eve giró la computadora hacia la jugadora que insertaba una cuchara colmada de cereal en su boca. La rubia leyó el titular en negrita. ' _Los Sharks vuelan más alto que los propios Wings._ ' Después de unos segundos bajó la pantalla mientras Oksana miraba detenidamente la imagen principal del artículo.

La fotografía estaba tomada desde el lado opuesto del banquillo de los Sharks, apenas en contrapicado. Nadia estaba parada con sus ojos cerrados, su ceño levemente fruncido y sus brazos por delante pegados al torso formando una 'v'. Por detrás de ella Oksana estaba en el aire. Su torso con algo de inclinación hacia adelante, buscando llegar lo más cerca del aro como fuese posible. Su pierna derecha apenas flexionada y su izquierda completamente estirada, producto del sublime salto. Su mano derecha estaba despidiendo el balón que se apoyaba en las últimas yemas de sus dedos, y su mano izquierda estaba delante de ella a la altura del abdomen con sus dedos bien estirados, buscando el mayor equilibrio posible. Su rostro era sutilmente visible mirando atentamente la canasta y la imagen resaltaba el número once de color negro en su espalda roja sangre.

Oksana expuso un semblante serio mientras observaba detenidamente la fotografía y luego soltó una leve sonrisa momentánea.

"La mejor parte de ésta imagen es esta." Marcó con su índice el rostro de Eve de fondo que se encontraba borroso, pero lo suficientemente nítido para notar la mirada perdida de la entrenadora ante el salto y su boca semiabierta.

Eve rió burlándose de su propia pose y volvió a contemplar el rostro serio de su acompañante.

"¿Acaso no estás feliz por la nota?" Oksana en respuesta movió sus hombros mientras seguía comiendo. "¿Qué te ocurre?"

"La nota es pasajera, Eve. Te puedo asegurar que mañana ya la habrán olvidado quiénes la hayan leído."

Eve la contempló en silencio mientras hilaba las palabras, pero decidió ir a la acción más tarde. A cambio volvió a mirar la computadora e hizo algunos clicks hasta que la rotó nuevamente hacia Oksana.

"Ve pasándolas. Son las fotografías del partido."

Oksana pasó una por una. Había todo tipo de situaciones. Gemma apuntando con su brazo izquierdo comandando las jugadas. Elena en plena defensa durante una penetración de una alera. Oksana de frente a la canasta lanzando de media distancia. Nadia penetrando a la canasta con fuerza mientras era defendida por Gemma. En las imágenes finales se encontraban el salto de la rubia por encima de la base de los Wings. Luego el festejo del equipo con Kenny y Elena levantando a Eve en el centro con el resto del equipo. Las cuatro imágenes finales eran de la pareja. Oksana dedicó una sonrisa genuina mientras las miraba detenidamente.

"Me gustan todas las que estamos juntas, solo recuérdame acomodar mi pelo la próxima vez."

"Estabas bien pero te despeinaste en la última jugada, aerolíneas Air Oksana." La jugadora volvió a reír negando con su cabeza mientras seguía con su desayuno. "Apúrate a terminar, quiero mostrarte algo."

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Nada grave, pero apúrate." Eve revisó su reloj, eran las ocho y media. En unos minutos Oksana terminó su desayuno y ayudó a limpiar todo.

Antes de salir de la casa puso su camperón de los Sharks encima de su ropa con su cabello miel suelto. Eve se anticipó y enroscó sobre el cuello de la rubia su bufanda gris perla mientras Oksana le sonreía y le robaba un suave beso.

"¿Me dirás dónde iremos?" Eve aceleraba sobre las, aún, calles desiertas de Londres un domingo a las nueve menos cuarto.

"Me haz dicho que la nota es efímera para ti, que nadie te reconocerá mañana."

"Sí, ¿Y? No es algo de lo que me guste hablar Eve. El partido está consumido. Ganamos y ahora hay que seguir adelante." Eve seguía concentrada en su manejo mientras se llamaba a silencio ante la respuesta de la jugadora. Luego de unos minutos Oksana se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía. "Espera, ¿Estamos yendo al estadio?" Eve balbuceó en respuesta.

Al cruzar el portón la rubia se percató que algunos lugares estaban ocupados con camionetas y autos.

"Acompáñame."

Eve apagó el motor y se quitó en cinturón de seguridad mientras salía. Oksana la siguió mientras caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera.

Antes de ingresar al estadio la jugadora escuchó bullicio dentro y cuando entró se dio cuenta que en las gradas había adultos, tenían pinta de ser padres. Continuó tras Eve que se dirigió a uno de los banquillos, allí había una mujer joven pelirroja teñida rodeada de niñas pequeñas. Rondaban los siete y ocho años.

"Hola Kate." Eve la saludaba. La chica le daba un efusivo abrazo y las niñas conversaban entre ellas sin prestar atención a los adultos. "Oksana, te presento a Kate. Entrena a las infantes del club, las mini Sharks."

La rusa estiró su mano cortésmente mientras le daba una suave sonrisa.

"Un gusto."

"El gusto es mío. Es increíble tenerte aquí." La jugadora abrió levemente sus ojos ante el comentario y buscó fugazmente a Eve pidiendo explicaciones que, a cambio, le sonrió.

Eve volteó y alzó su voz hacia las niñas que estaban entretenidas entre ellas a un costado de la cancha mientras picaban los balones naranjas.

"¡Hola niñas!" Todas las nenas le prestaron atención y se acercaron a ella mientras la abrazaban con mucho cariño. La rubia prestaba atención desde un costado la tierna imagen. "Les quiero presentar a alguien." Eve giró su rostro hacia Oksana que miraba sorprendida a las niñas desde su altura.

"¡No puede ser!" Una de las nenas dejó caer su mandíbula.

"¡Es la número once!" Otra la apuntaba con su brazo extendido.

"¿Qué hace aquí?"

"¡Vino a vernos jugar!"

"¿Tú la haz traído Eve?" La entrenadora asintió hacia una de las niñas. "¿Podemos abrazarla?" Volvió a asentir sonriéndole felizmente.

La misma niña salió corriendo hasta abrazar una pierna larga de la rusa que la seguía con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sin dar crédito y aún con sus manos en su campera. Un click sonó en la cabeza y se agachó lentamente. El restante de las niñas se acercaron a abrazarla por un momento y luego retrocedieron un paso.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Oksana."

"Que nombre raro. ¿De dónde eres?" Preguntó otra niña.

"De Rusia." Oksana enrolló su lengua haciendo resonar la erre.

"¡Wow! Me gustaría hablar como tú."

"¡Y yo quisiera saltar como tú lo hiciste ayer!" Una de las niñas hizo un salto estirando hacia sus costados sus piernas tal como lo hizo Oksana casi doce horas antes.

"Y yo usaré mi muñequera como tú." La nena empujó su pequeña muñequera hacia el antebrazo izquierdo.

Los ojos de Oksana revoloteaban de niña en niña pasmada hasta que terminaron en una de las niñas que bajó su rostro algo desanimada.

"Quisiera haber nacido en Rusia así sería como tú."

De pronto un velo de agua se formó en los ojos de Oksana que instintivamente estiró sus brazos para abrazar a la mayoría de las niñas nuevamente. Alzó sus ojos brillantes hacia Eve que miraba toda la escena a espaldas de las niñas. Cuando se separó de ellas su mandíbula tembló junto a sus labios y su boca formaba una 'o'. Volvió a mirar a la última niña.

"No desees nunca haber nacido en Rusia. Hace mucho frío allí, te puedes enfermar." Le regaló una sonrisa temblorosa. La jugadora luchaba dentro suyo para no romper en llanto. Se tomó un momento para recomponerse. "¿Sabes? Me gusta tu número de camiseta, yo antiguamente usaba el mismo."

"¿En serio?" El semblante de la niña cambió de tristeza a felicidad.

"¿Te quedarás a vernos jugar?" Preguntó otra a su lado.

Oksana levantó sus cejas sin saber que responder. No podía mentirles.

"Un rato me quedaré, sí."

Las niñas tocaban a Oksana maravilladas y seguían preguntándole cosas sobre basketball. Luego de unos minutos Kate las llamó para iniciar una breve entrada en calor. Oksana tomaba asiento en el banquillo al lado de Eve. Estaba asentado que se quedarían junto a las niñas durante el partido.

"¿Lo entiendes ahora? Todas estas niñas estaban ayer en el estadio y te vieron jugar. Ellas no se olvidarán mañana de ti, eres su modelo a seguir. Eres su inspiración Oksana."

La rusa procesaba las palabras de su acompañante conmovida por la situación y mordiéndose el labio inferior con sus manos apretadas por sus muslos. Miraba las niñas frente a ella que corrían y tiraban bandejas ante los aros adaptados un metro más bajo para ellas.

"Gracias Eve." Corrió su rostro a su derecha buscando los ojos marrones.

"Ahora soy yo la que está luchando para no besarte en este mo..." Oksana se inclinó rápidamente y dejó un suave y breve beso frente a todos.

"Ya basta, por favor. Déjame ser libre en este instante." Su voz era baja frente a la entrenadora.

Eve entendió que a raíz de las emociones expresadas en sus ojos empañados su pecho estaba bajo demasiada presión. No podía decirle nada, todo era entendible y necesitaba drenar parte de esa combustión. En pleno acto de silencio enroscó su brazo izquierdo con el de ella, una al lado de la otra perdiendo sus ojos en las niñas.

El juego estaba por empezar y Kate había seleccionado a las cinco de las ocho niñas que saldrían a la cancha. Oksana se acuclilló frente a ellas y chocó sus palmas deseándoles buena suerte antes del partido. Luego volvió a sentarse al lado de Eve.

"Jamás creí que diría esto pero no tengo ganas de irme de aquí. No quiero ir a trabajar."

"¿Acaso no estás cansada de trabajar todos los días Oksana? Todos necesitamos un día libre." Oksana no respondió. Seguía mirando a las niñas que estaban en la cancha, a punto de arrancar el juego. "¿Pretendes estar toda tu vida así?"

"Eve, ¿Sabes cuál es una de las mejores cualidades del ser humano? El acostumbramiento. Nos adaptamos a lo que tenemos y a lo que podemos." La rusa giró su rostro hacia Eve. "Pues esto es lo que tengo y lo que puedo."

La entrenadora sabe que ella misma tiene una forma de ser especial. Todos aquellos que la conocen, incluida Oksana, saben cuándo tienen que dar un paso atrás y dejarla sola con sus pensamientos. Eve entendió que ahora era su momento de dar un paso atrás y dejar de presionar a Oksana. Dejarla con su forma de ser. Si diferían en ideas la entrenadora debía dar un paso al costado o, en todo caso, hacer un trabajo fino. Como un carpintero que lija la madera hasta que quede del grosor deseado, con paciencia y perseverancia. Oksana era brillante en muchas cuestiones, pero su sencillez la llevaba a ser demasiado inocente bajo algunos conceptos. Por ejemplo, Eve se preguntaba si tenía idea que existían leyes laborales bajo relación de dependencia que le otorgaban al empleado descansos necesarios para su buen rendimiento.

Pero por otro lado la morocha sabía que Oksana tenía razón en un punto. El ser humano se aclimata a su entorno y el de ella era la mierda misma. De todas maneras Eve sabía que había sido un acierto llevarla a éste partido. Por primera vez sentía que Oksana empezaba a abrir más sus ojos ante un nuevo mundo para ella a raíz de la confianza y palpar lo desconocido fuera de su tóxica rutina.

"Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras."

"Me iré un poco antes de las once."

Konstantin cerraba con fuerza su abrigo ante la dura brisa Londinense ya casi invernal. Luego de años de vivir en éste país había perdido la costumbre del bestial frío en Ekaterimburgo. Parte de él se lo atribuía a su ya avanzada edad y su poca paciencia. Otra parte, que no lo quería reconocer, se lo atribuía al daño ocasionado por el abuso del alcohol y el cigarrillo a lo largo de los años.

Dentro suyo se sentía algo raro por estar caminando al aire libre un domingo por la mañana. Perdió la cuenta de cuándo había sido la última vez de ello.

Luego del partido del día anterior, se había ido a la casa sin beber ni una sola gota de alcohol. Solo fumó un cigarrillo en la entrada de la casa mientras miraba el cielo, pensante.

Maldijo varias veces a regañadientes al clima en su idioma natal antes de llegar a destino.

Tocó timbre en una casa algo descuidada de dos pisos en un barrio tipo de la capital Inglesa. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió.

"¡Oh! Mírate. Eres la última persona que esperaba ver en este instante. ¿Haz venido a traerme lo que me debes? Ya ha pasado tiempo y el quedarme con la mitad del salario de Oksana no alcanza ni para cubrir el interés de..."

"No, no he traído dinero." Raymond lo miraba a los ojos celestes claros, pensando otro motivo de su visita.

"Konstantin, olvídalo. No puedo prestarte más. Realmente no entiendo cómo lo haces. La ignorante de tu sobrina trabaja todos los días, le pagan las horas extras con creces y aún así pides dinero. ¡Incluso cuando lo manejas tú mismo!" Largó una risotada asquerosa. "Nunca me haz dado las gracias por eso ahora que lo pienso. No es fácil desviar cuentas bancari..."

"Tampoco he venido a pedir dinero." Su voz salió como un gruñido.

"¿Entonces? Apúrate que no tengo mucho tiempo. Estoy ocupado."

Konstantin se tomó un momento mirando sus zapatos, pensando bien sus palabras para que no sean malinterpretadas ni estúpidas.

"¿Qué sabes respecto a las apuestas ilegales en el basketball femenino? La liga en la que tú estás." Raymond expuso un rostro sorprendido.

"No hay apuestas ilegales. No que yo sepa."

"¿Y qué piensas si iniciamos algo semejante? Con tus contactos, digo." El propietario pasó su lengua sobre su labio inferior como una serpiente de cascabel a punto de cazar a su presa.

"Sabes que hay porcentajes ¿Verdad? Puedes ganar como puedes perder, y suficientemente en la lona estás para..."

"¿Y si conociera a alguien con el talento necesario para ganar cualquier partido?" Los ojos de Konstantin ahora emanaban seguridad en misma cantidad que frialdad.

A Raymond no le tomó ni un segundo en comprender a qué se refería.

"Entra. Necesito un whisky y esta conversación será larga."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peak 20: Eve siente más peso sobre sus hombros tras la victoria ante los Wings y busca nuevas alternativas en sus prácticas a modo de defensa. Los Sharks se preparan para un nuevo partido atípico en condición de visitante.


	20. If I had a gun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'd shoot a hole into the sun  
> And love would burn this city down for you.  
> If I had the time  
> I'd stop the world and make you mine  
> And every day would stay the same with you...  
> Mientras subo esto ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo, porque esto es así 'No pain, no gain' (?). Mucho bla bla, lo sé, pero necesario. Ya verán.  
> Otro capítulo catapulta.  
> Gracias siempre por la buena onda, por engancharse con el Basketball. Son INCREÍBLES. Una de las cosas que me hacen continuar es el amor, en serio.

"Imagino que has leído los blogs, ¿Verdad?"

"Es increíble el eco que ocasiona un punto de diferencia."

Como cada martes temprano, antes del entrenamiento, Kenny se reunía con Eve para el análisis del fin de semana a un costado de la cancha.

"Eve, llevas la cara de alguien que, en vez de vencer a los últimos campeones, parece que te han ganado 100-0."

"La cruz está en nuestras espaldas ahora, Kenny. Yo ya sabía que sería así, desde que me he predispuesto a ganarles."

"¿Por qué no te permites bajar un poco la intensidad? De hecho, el próximo fin de semana no habrá partidos. Fecha libre. Hagamos algo."

"Si, haremos algo. Entrenar."

"¡Oh vamos Eve! Mira, podemos cenar con Elena. Y puedes decirle a Oksana si quieres."

La entrenadora miró abruptamente a Kenny.

"¿A qué te refieres?" El hombre pegó una risa infantil.

"He dicho la palabra mágica. Oksana." Pronunció el nombre de la rubia con afán mientras se acercaba al rostro de Eve.

"Eres un imbécil." Le propició un suave empujón en su brazo.

"¿Qué tal las cosas entre ustedes? ¿Se fue contigo el sábado?"

"Si, hace algunos sábados que se queda en mi casa."

"¿Y?" El tono de Kenny denotaba que quería saber sobre su intimidad. Eve suspiró resignada.

"No entraré en detalles. Es perfecta, y eso me da mucho miedo. De todas maneras el sábado comimos y se quedó dormida."

"Creo que el hecho de que no hayan tenido sexo, quiero creer, denota que ustedes están mucho más allá de algo pasajero."

"Cuando no estoy con ella la pienso en todo momento. He dudado varias veces en visitarla en su trabajo inclusive, pero no quiero ser atosigadora."

"¿Se lo haces saber?"

"¿Para qué?" Kenny bufó.

"Porque las personas necesitamos eso Eve. No podría soportar si no tuviese a Elena colgada de mi cuello o molestándome. Me hace saber que estoy presente para ella y yo intento hacer lo mismo a mi manera."

Eve se tomó un momento en sus pensamientos algo asqueada por la cursilería de Kenny. Tenía razón en el fondo y finalmente lo resolvió.

"Le preguntaré si quiere cenar el sábado, pero de ser así será en mi casa."

"¿Por algo en particular?"

"Ella se encontrará más cómoda. Además podemos sintonizar algún partido de la NBA." Kenny revoleó sus ojos.

"¿Podemos pasar una velada sin tener alguna relación con el basketball? Ya suficiente compartimos y seguro hablaremos sobre ello en la cena."

"Solo... compórtense. Lo digo en serio." El entrenador levantó sus manos en son de rendición. "Se intenso hoy. Si no entrenaremos el sábado quiero apoyarme en éstos dos entrenamientos de la semana."

La parte más fuerte del entrenamiento fue sin dudas el físico. Por su lado Eve había echo hincapié en el lanzamiento de larga y media distancia.

Luego de haber elongado los músculos Oksana se acercó al banquillo junto a Eve. El resto de las jugadoras ya tomaban sus cosas para retirarse.

"Tienes un mejor semblante en estas últimas semanas." La jugadora alzó una ceja. "Digo que no estás tan pálida."

"Sí bueno, a veces me avergüenzo porque no sé como darte las gracias por todo lo que haces por mí Eve."

"¿Aún no lo entiendes? Me devuelves todo y mucho más cuando estás en la cancha, no tengo nada que reprocharte Oksana. Todo lo que te enseñé lo asimilaste con muchísima rapidez, más de la que hubiese imaginado. Eres excepcionalmente brillante." La rubia no podía contener una suave sonrisa en sus labios. "De hecho, tengo algo para ti."

Eve volteó a su derecha y abrió el cierre externo de su mochila. Oksana a su otro lado alzaba su cabeza curiosa. Sacó un papel celofán transparente con un rectángulo blanco en él.

"Me has dicho que te gustaron y pensé que te gustaría tenerlas. Antes de que digas algo soy de esas personas que les gusta tener las fotos impresas."

La rubia volteó el sobre transparente y vio la fotografía de ella y Eve. Ambas estaban chocando sus frentes, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo de manera cómplice. Cuando movió un poco el envoltorio se dio cuenta que dentro había más. Las cuatro fotos de ellas al finalizar el partido. Oksana bufó con una sonrisa en sus labios y negando con su cabeza mientras las veía.

"Me encanta Eve. Gracias. Ahora cada vez que te extrañe no tendré que recurrir a mi memoria." Amplió su sonrisa y se hundió por un momento en sus pensamientos. "De todas maneras el miedo no se me quita, Eve."

"¿A qué te refieres?" La rubia se lamió los labios y movió sus hombros.

"No quiero decepcionarte."

Eve la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Poniéndose más seria pasó su pierna izquierda por encima del banquillo hacia el otro lado para quedar enfrentada al perfil de la jugadora y tomó su mano.

"Te conozco Oksana. No lo harás." Luego de un minuto de silencio Eve continuó. "He hablado con Kenny hoy. Dado a que no habrá entrenamiento el sábado van a venir con Elena a mi casa a cenar. ¿Quieres venir?"

"Eve, has arreglado con ellos. No quisiera..."

"Kenny te invitó." Cortó. "Sería una... ¿Cena de parejas?" La entrenadora frunció el ceño.

"¿En serio?" La jugadora rió. "¡Me encantaría! Iré después de trabajar."

"Eso sería perfecto. Me ocuparé de la comida."

"Cocina en abundancia. Ya sabes."

"Si, ya sé." Rieron juntas.

Eve había pasado todo el día laboral del miércoles con un pequeño dolor punzante en la espalda. Parte de ella reía porque se acordaba de su conversación de Kenny. Inconscientemente Carolyn le había cedido el blanco que ahora colgaba en su espalda, eran el equipo a vencer. Y dentro suyo, la entrenadora, sabía muy bien que se podía desatar una tormenta o un denominado 'batacazo' que los dejara en ridículo. Y se negaba. Se negaba a quedar de manera irrisoria ante algún equipo que quisiera apropiarse de su _status_.

En la última semana Eve había dejado de lado su trabajo. Tenía mucho papeleo por adelantar así que aprovechó el miércoles para dejar todo al día. Dejó el consultorio cerca de las ocho de la noche y se dirigió a su casa.

En plena avenida el semáforo que estaba en verde pasó a amarillo y el Ford Kuga logró frenar a tiempo. Ahora la luz era roja. Una Eve cansada miraba el semáforo sumida en sus pensamientos.

Rojo. La connotación era ' _pare_ '. Pero a Eve se le vino a la cabeza otra. ' _Peligro_ '. Si Eve accionaba en ese preciso momento el acelerador era muy probable que un auto la embistiera de costado y eso llevaba a que ella esté en peligro, en menor o mayor medida, quién sabe. ¿Cuál era el peligro inminente que podía hacer sucumbir a su equipo? ¿En qué otro aspecto deberían trabajar los Sharks? Eve ya sabía todas las respuestas de antemano: Oksana.

Acelerador. Rojo. Peligro.

Durante sus años como entrenadora Eve quería destacarse por su originalidad, crear su propio estilo de juego. Y ya no bastaba con el armado de sus propias jugadas, ahora tenía que agregar algo nuevo, algo fresco. Algo que nadie se animaría a hacer, o no que ella supiera.

"¡Apura! ¡Está en verde, imbécil!"

La frase y el bocinazo por detrás la trajo a tierra. Por el cachetazo de adrenalina la camioneta salió a toda velocidad provocando un chirrido de los neumáticos contra el pavimento.

"Mierda." Se dijo a sí misma.

Acto seguido, sonrió. Algo tenía en mente.

El jueves cuando Eve ingresó al estadio Kenny ya se encontraba dentro.

"Kenny, media hora de preparación física liviana." El entrenador juntó sus cejas sin dar crédito a la orden.

"Jamás me has pedido que baje mi tiempo de entrenamiento."

"Bueno, ahora lo hago."

La expresión de Eve era seria por encima de lo normal. Ante estas cosas Kenny se sentía abrumado, pero también impaciente por saber que se traía en manos. A veces creía que el profesionalismo de Eve estaba más allá de lo que él imaginaba.

Cuando las jugadoras terminaron la morocha les pidió que armen dos equipos. Cinco contra cinco. Usando la típica jugada de transición empezaron a mover el balón con la única regla de no tirar al aro.

Las cinco atacantes circularon la pelota naranja entre ellas, usando cortinas, penetraciones, descargas y fintas. Eve merodeaba entre las jugadoras como un fantasma. Cuando un pase se efectuó cerca de ella lo interrumpió cacheteando el balón hacia un costado. Las cinco atacantes se quedaron paradas sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"¡Corrijan ahora!" Hizo señas con sus manos para que se apresuren con aire molesto.

Automáticamente las cinco atacantes volvieron a tomar el balón y lo circularon nuevamente. Eve repitió el procedimiento varias veces cambiando de tanto en tanto las atacantes y las defensas. El ejercicio duró treinta minutos. De a poco las jugadoras se iban familiarizando con la recuperación y el regreso al juego.

"Vengan."

Eve las llamaba desde mitad de cancha. Las jugadoras hicieron un semicírculo alrededor de ella.

"Esto que acabamos de hacer hace un momento es parte del siguiente ejercicio que efectuaremos. A partir de ahora incorporaremos una nueva herramienta a nuestro sistema de juego: Colores." Eve ya entendía que las jugadoras iban a plantar cara de incógnita. "Nos basaremos en tres. El primero, el verde." Eve alzó su dedo índice al aire. "Lo usaremos relajar el partido, tal como pasó con los icebergs. Servirá para controlar el ritmo de un encuentro en caso de que la ventaja esté a nuestro favor, sea por mucho o poco. O porque el rival nos está desestabilizando con su ritmo de juego. El contrincante tiene que saber que nosotros estamos en control y no ellos."

Eve analizó los rostros en caso de que hubiese alguna pregunta y prosiguió alzando ahora también su dedo medio.

"Amarillo. Aumentaremos el ritmo, más allá del resultado. La presión oscilará entre el cincuenta y el noventa por ciento. Será otra velocidad y el contrincante tiene que padecerlo. Vamos a obligarlo a que esté enteramente enfocado y haciéndolo dudar de cada movimiento que quiera dar."

Varias jugadoras asintieron.

"Y por último tendremos rojo." Alzó su tercer dedo al aire y se quedó en silencio.

"¿Qué ocurre con rojo Eve?" Elena estaba expectante con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"A ver, señoritas." Eve adoptó una postura más seria y firme. "El día que yo diga 'Rojo' el caos se va a desatar en el encuentro. Quiero que automáticamente se ajusten los pantalones y se aten nuevamente sus zapatillas. Quiero que afilen sus cinco sentidos al máximo de tal forma que sean capaces de escuchar hasta el susurro de un niño en la última silla de éste estadio. Quiero que dejen de costado dolores musculares y se enfoquen en una sola cosa: ganar. Presión al doscientos por ciento. La fluidez del balón tiene que estar aceitado de forma tal que el rival esté enteramente perdido, como si fuesen cinco ciegos dentro de la cancha. Señoritas, el día que esa palabra salga de mi boca..." Eve hizo una pausa cortando a cada jugadora con la mirada. "Quiero que le saquen las ganas al rival de jugar al basketball."

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el estadio mientras las jugadoras analizaban cada una de las palabras. Oksana reía maliciosamente, ella sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba Eve, y lo había llevado a cabo durante un tiempo bajo el ala de Raymond y los Towers.

"Seré prudente. No les pediré rojo cuando ya lleven a cuestas más de treinta minutos de partido. Pero quiero que sepan que cuando lo diga le harán sentir al rival el rigor. ¿Entendido?" Todas asintieron con semblante serio. "Bien, ahora pongámoslo en práctica." 

"¡Hola!" Elena le dedicaba una sonrisa impecable y Kenny se encontraba por detrás de ella. En sus manos tenía vino blanco y tinto.

"Pasen." Eve les devolvía la alegría. El reloj marcaba las siete y media de la tarde. "Oksana llegará en un rato."

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa del living mientras comían la entrada con papas fritas, pescado frito y queso.

Cuando a las nueve menos cuarto Oksana no llegaba Eve se preocupó y su rostro lo reflejaba.

"Eve, ¿Por qué no la llamas o le mandas un mensaje?" La pregunta era simple, la respuesta no.

' _¿Se habrá arrepentido de la cena?_ ' Eve se preguntaba. Sabía que no eran pareja. Se querían, sí, pero nada era formal. Decidió esperar un poco más.

Para las nueve y media aún no había novedades. Eso era todo.

Eve sirvió los rellenos y la masa en la mesa del comedor. Noche de tacos. Junto a ello sirvió diferentes picantes y salsas.

"Eve, has hecho comida para un batallón."

"Si, bueno, contaba con la presencia de alguien más."

"Sigo sin entender por qué no te comunicas con ella."

"Sólo... empecemos." La voz de Eve había bajado algunos octavos, marcando algo de decepción.

Eve estaba armando su segundo taco cuando la puerta de su casa hizo un chasquido y se abrió. Algo de alivio le inundó el pecho. Oksana se asomaba agitada con una coleta alta, su camperón, sus jeans y la bufanda gris de Eve. Dejó a un costado su bicicleta.

"Perdón la demora."

Los ojos de Eve se afilaron. La pareja, que le daba la espalda, giró para saludarla. Eve se acercó a ella mientras tomaba su abrigo. Oksana no sabía cómo saludarla frente a las visitas. Amagó varias veces hacia el frente hasta que Eve le dio un beso sobre las comisuras.

"¿Qué ha pasado Mother Russia?"

"Tuve que quedarme después de hora en el trabajo. Lo siento, en verdad." Ya sentadas en la mesa Eve le susurró.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Oksana asintió sonriéndole.

"Oye, realmente nos preocupamos. ¿Por qué no le has avisado a Eve de tu demora?" La rubia le sonrió en tono de burla.

"¿Cómo?" Mientras la última integrante se servía una cuchara colmada de relleno en el taco Eve cerró sus ojos, intentando hacerse invisible ante la situación. Elena levantó sus cejas, incrédula.

"¿Enviando un texto? ¿Llamándola?"

Oksana justo había dado su primer bocado al taco. Miró a la jugadora con su boca llena y volteó hacia Eve que mantenía sus brazos cruzados. Masticaba pausado buscando una ayuda por parte de la entrenadora. Cuando dio nota que la rubia bajó la mirada al plato tomando un pedazo de carne que se había escapado, Eve prendió fuego a Elena directo a los ojos.

"Perdón por no avisarte. Lo haré la próxima vez." Eve volcó su atención al taco a medio hacer.

"Me contabas de tus prácticas Elena."

Cuando las visitas se fueron, cerca de medianoche, Oksana terminaba de ayudar a Eve a limpiar los platos y ordenar la sala común.

"Mira." Le decía la rubia. Estaba inclinada sobre su bolso negro. Abrió el bolsillo externo y sacó una de las fotografías que Eve le había regalado, era la que Oksana fruncía su cara en son de victoria y alzaba su brazo izquierdo, con el derecho abrazaba a su acompañante. "Dejé una en mi bolso."

La entrenadora le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Dámela." Ordenó.

Cuando Eve la tuvo en la mano buscó un bolígrafo, Oksana abrió sus ojos temerosa de que la vaya a garabatear. Ante esto la morocha volteó la fotografía y escribió sobre el dorso.

"Ten. La próxima, me llamas."

La jugadora observó un encadenado de números y abajo 'Eve Polastri'.

"¿Por qué aclaras?"

"Por si tienes muchas pretendientes y te confundes." Eve revoleó sus ojos marcando el chiste y Oksana rió.

"No hay pretendientes."

Ante esto se acercó y la besó suave pero profundo. Eve extrañaba esto, enredaba sus brazos en el cuello ajeno y en una exhalación sus cuerdas vocales vibraron haciéndolo notar a la rusa.

"Le debo un festejo por haberle ganado a los Wings, _coach._ " Eve no dejó que siga hablando y volvió a besarla con pasión.

"¿Le has dicho cuál es nuestro próximo adversario?"

"No, ¿Y tú?"

"No."

Eve rió. Era martes y las jugadoras ya estaban calentando corriendo alrededor de la cancha.

"No hubo modificaciones en su cancha. ¿Verdad?"

"A juzgar por los resultados, no." Dijo Kenny extendiéndole una planilla. "¿Harás lo mismo que el año pasado?" La entrenadora asintió.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche cuando dio las indicaciones.

"Dos equipos. Ataque y defensa, prepararemos el próximo partido de visita." Las jugadoras se alinearon. Oksana quedó atacando en el eje de cancha frente a Gemma y tenía el balón sobre su cadera. "Oksana."

Eve hizo señas para que le diera la pelota.

"¿Contra quién jugamos Eve?" Preguntaba Gemma.

Al mismo tiempo que la jugadora lanzó el esférico, la morocha sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña aguja de metal pero más gruesa, un pico para inflar las pelotas. Tomó el balón y buscó la entrada por donde se le inyecta aire.

"Oh, mierda." Dijo Elena.

"Si, mierda." Respondió Eve. Acto seguido insertó el pico hacia la válvula de entrada. Un leve siseo brotó de allí. Eve volvió a darle la pelota a Oksana. "Jueguen."

Oksana tomó el balón con ambas manos y al tacto entendió. Lo soltó al suelo y la pelota no regresó, quedándose a sus pies manteniendo con lo justo su forma esférica, como si le hubiesen dado un tiro.

"¿Eve?" La rubia no entendía y le dedicaba un rostro lleno de confusión.

"Nuestros próximos contrincantes son los Guns. Tenemos que prepararnos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peak 21: Esta vez la condición de visita no toma por sorpresa a unos preparados Sharks ante los Guns.  
> Un nuevo partido de local genera confusión en Oksana que la hace perder la cadena en plena contienda. Para resolverlo deberá disfrazarse de dios(a) griega.  
> Konstantin aclara las nuevas reglas de juego para la rusa en donde tendrá que traicionar a más de una persona.


	21. Titánide Atlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titánide = Titán femenino.  
> Atlas = No las voy a tomar por estúpidxs. (Si tienen dudas, googleen).  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mau70GTwroM  
> "Show me the way Lord, 'cos I'm about to explode. I'll carry your world."  
> Ahora sí puedo decir que lo que ocurre con los Guns me pasó en una cancha, y no se los recomiendo.  
> Gracias siempre por la buena onda que le ponen! 😁 Encantada!!

El viernes por la noche Konstantin volvía a caminar bajo el frío londinense, pero se sentía algo más seguro de sí mismo y su paso ahora ya no era malhumorado. Ingresó al mismo bar de siempre, algo mugriento pero mantenía sus estándares de bebidas. El dueño, según supo entender, tenía contactos en el puerto y podía traer bebidas de otros países. Eso agradaba a un Konstantin que añoraba la bebida de su país.

"Llegas temprano." Raymond lo esperaba en una mesa con una pinta de cerveza a medio tomar.

"¿Se nota mi interés?" Una risa estruendosa y corta resonó en el bar. Algunos bebedores le dedicaron una breve atención. Su compañero le dedicó una sonrisa poco afable.

"¿Estás seguro de esto? Mira que si todo se va a la mierda estarás en un grave aprieto. Esta gente es importante."

"Mira mi cara. ¿Te parece que no estoy seguro?"

"Como digas. Están dispuestos a entrar. La idea es que yo te represente en secreto para que no sepan tu conexión con Oksana. Yo me llevaré el cincuenta por ciento de las ganancias."

"Cuarenta."

"Cuarenta y cinco y es mi última oferta. No me hagas enojar porque retraigo toda la operación." El urso ruso pensó un breve momento sin perder contacto con el entrenador.

"De acuerdo." Una risa socarrona salió de los labios de Raymond mientras negaba con su cabeza.

"Me pregunto cómo harás para convencerla incluso cuando ella no tiene el poder de entrar a la cancha."

"No soy estúpido Raymond." La mirada de Konstantin se había vuelto de hielo y el entrenador creía que en cierto punto era capaz de controlar el color de su iris, que ahora era más claro. "Tiene una relación especial con su entrenadora."

"Define especial."

"Ha traído a Oksana luego de los entrenamientos. Confían mucho entre sí. Lo he notado luego del partido que tuvieron de local contra el equipo que viste blanco y dorado." Raymond abrió sus ojos.

"¿Los Wings?"

"¡Sí, ellos! Les ganaron."

Raymond se llamó a silencio y sacó rápidamente su celular mientras movía incesantemente sus dedos sobre la pantalla. El vodka doble de Konstantin llegaba a la mesa y le daba su primer sorbo. Luego de un minuto el hombre de rostro picado alzó la mirada.

"¿Qué piensas hacer con esto?"

"¿Qué has visto?" Preguntó Konstantin.

Raymond mostró la pantalla de su dispositivo. La foto era de Oksana y Eve con sus frentes unidas, sonriendo entre sí. Instintivamente el ruso tomó el celular y su pulgar se movió de derecha a izquierda, cambiando la foto. Otra de ellas, otra, y luego otra más. Oksana frunciendo su cara con su brazo levantado. Los ojos de Konstantin se llenaron de brillo.

"Están en el blog de basketball regional."

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Cortó Konstantin sin prestarle atención a lo que decía.

"Eve."

"Eve ¿Qué?"

"Eve Polastri. Muy reconocida en el amb..."

Konstantin ya no escuchaba a Raymond. Sus cinco sentidos estaban abocados a la imagen frente a él, incluso si no eran necesarios.

"Eve Polasi." Susurró para sí.

Oksana y Eve llegaron al estadio de los Guns un poco antes de las ocho y media. La rubia se había demorado una vez más en su trabajo mientras la morocha la esperaba en la camioneta afuera. Eve evitó regañarla, Oksana no estaba en control de los tiempos que manejaba en sus ocupaciones.

"No puedo creer cómo siguen permitiendo esta cancha." Elena se acercaba a ellas, que dejaban sus pertenencias en el banquillo. A su lado picó el balón que en su rebote subió solo hasta por encima de su rodilla.

Oksana revisó el parqué de madera, que era más oscuro de lo normal.

"Es lo que tienen Elena." Reprendió la entrenadora. "No creo que cambien la cancha tampoco, está en su esencia, por algo se llaman los Guns. Cada vez que rebotes el balón parecerá que una pistola se activa automáticamente y la perfora." Elena resopló.

Mientras hacían algunos tiros de calentamiento la rubia miró anonadada a sus oponentes. Ellas entraban en calor con sus sudaderas de manga corta.

"¿Me pierdo de algo?" Eve se acercaba a ella.

"Eve, mira esos brazos." Le respondió sin correr su mirada.

"Disculpa, ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo aquí?" El aire celoso y la voz filosa sacó del trance a Oksana que le dedicó un rostro escandaloso.

"¡Eve! ¡Sé profesional! Simplemente es una acotación. No quisiera tener una pelea con ellas." Volvió a dirigir su atención a ellas y la entrenadora se mordió el labio inferior.

"Tienen esos brazos porque tuvieron que aprender a picar la pelota en este parqué de mierda. Sin embargo, cuando las sacas de ésta cancha, les cuesta dos cuartos aclimatarse a un rebote normal de un balón. ¿Contenta?" Oksana no respondió, parecía que no le prestaba atención a su entrenadora. La paciencia de Eve tuvo su primer fisura y se acercó al oído de la jugadora susurrándole lento y pesado. "Quita tu maldita mirada de ellas inmediatamente porque de lo contrario a lo único que vas a jugar hoy es a poner agua en las botellas de tus compañeras."

"Son hipnotizantes." Dijo abriendo aún más los ojos y sin pestañar mientras volteaba para seguir su entrada en calor.

"¡Señoritas!" Eve alzó la voz al resto del equipo y apuntó con sus dedos al suelo. "Practiquen."

Luego de que Kenny había terminado la entrada en calor, las jugadoras se acercaron al banquillo.

"Las mismas de siempre." Las cinco jugadoras se sacaron el equipo de entrenamiento y prestaron atención a la entrenadora. "Ninguna sorpresa abajo de la alfombra, ya las conocemos de los anteriores partidos. Dos rebotes como máximo por jugadora y mantengan un ritmo constante de juego, que oscile entre verde y amarillo. Hoy más que nunca hagan circular el balón, escúchense, vean dónde está la compañera para que no muera en el pique y siempre tenga habilitado un pase. ¿Ok? Manos al centro. Uno, dos, tres..."

"¡Sharks!"

Los dos equipos se aproximaron al centro de cancha mientras se saludaban. Antes de efectuar el salto inicial Oksana quedó al lado de una jugadora rival. Automáticamente sus ojos se posaron en sus bíceps y sus hombros marcados por encima de lo convencional. Instintivamente los tocó sutilmente con el dedo índice llamando la atención de la jugadora.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Son muy grandes."

La rubia sintió un pinchazo en su cabeza. Rotó su mirada y su entrenadora la estaba fulminando con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho. En respuesta le devolvió otro rostro de desvergüenza y leyó los labios de Eve que se movían sin generar sonido.

"Hablaremos después."

La rubia volvió a cambiar su semblante a juguetón y le guiñó un ojo. Eve volvió a gesticular.

"Idiota."

El salto fue ganado por la pivot de los Guns, pero rápidamente el juego fue comido por su rival. Los Sharks rara vez efectuaban un pique con el balón sobre el suelo. Las salidas de sus ataques eran escalonadas, cada un metro había una jugadora disponible para la recepción. Una vez que esa jugadora lanzaba un nuevo pase corría en proyección de estar nuevamente libre, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al área rival. Siempre buscaban que la pelota llegue a Gemma en el eje de cancha. Oksana, Elena y Jess se animaban a dar un pique solo en el área solo para penetraciones, rompiendo la defensa. Incluso así, Oksana sentía pesada la pelota y su control era demasiado difícil.

Pero Oksana tenía que ser sincera con ella misma. Si bien el encuentro la estaba desgastando más rápido de lo normal, ella entendía que en éste último tiempo, desde que Eve era su entrenadora, el hecho de estar bajo su atenta mirada redimía todo el esfuerzo físico que conllevaban los más o menos cuarenta minutos.

Durante el primer cuarto la ventaja de siete puntos fue a favor de los Sharks. Dedicaron esos diez minutos para afilar sus movimientos e ir desenmarañando la defensa de los Guns, que poco a poco entendían su dinámica y luchaban para cortar los pases entre ellas.

Para el segundo cuarto Elena, Jess y Oksana se animaban a picar más la pelota sobre el piso blando. La rubia entendió que al fin y al cabo el cuerpo tenía memoria para recordar que presión efectuar sobre el balón en el piso. El entrenamiento de tiros de media y larga distancia la semana anterior trajo sus frutos. Lluvia de triples y dobles por parte de los tres pilares. Eve titubeaba entre las jugadas 'transición' y 'cuerno'. La segunda estrategia permitía que tanto Elena como Oksana se desmarquen por una doble cortina efectuada en fondo de cancha por Jess y Kira. Corriendo por la puerta trasera se liberaban de sus defensas para recibir libres en la esquina o en diagonal al aro y poder disparar solas.

Los locales no pudieron hacer mucho. Si bien sus brazos estaban aclimatados al rebote, sus piernas las castigaban. Para mediados de tercer cuarto bajaron su intensidad y ya no lograban cortar los circuitos de los Sharks con la misma voracidad que al principio del encuentro. La preparación física de Kenny era arrolladora y su rival sentía el rigor. Sobre el final Eve sintió el alivio de darle la oportunidad a las suplentes para que ganen tiempo en cancha.

Chicharra final, Guns 55- Sharks 79. Máxima anotadora: Oksana, a penas por dos puntos de Elena.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Tomaré el chocolate intenso."

Cuando Eve pidió y el vendedor armó su tarro de helado para compartir se alejaron caminando junto a la rubia. Intentaban bajar el pescado y las papas que habían pedido hacía unos minutos en un carro callejero. Londres no estaba tan fría aquella noche y ambas necesitaban un paseo luego del partido.

"¿Qué te has pedido tú?" Oksana señalaba el color blanco que estaba junto a su marrón elegido.

"Mousse de limón." La rusa compungió su cara. "Es bueno, deberías probarlo."

Oksana confió e insertó su cuchara en la crema helada, cuando lo comió se sorprendió del sabor. Era ácido pero de una manera suave. Fuerte pero no tanto. Cuando tragó se echó a reír.

"¿Qué te causa gracia?"

"¡Eve! Tú eres este gusto."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Sí! Pareces dura, ácida y fea al principio, pero cuando te prueban eres suave." La rubia le dedicó un rostro contemplativo, casi dulce. Eve analizó la frase y parpadeó algunas veces, ofuscada.

"¿Fea?"

En un chasquido el semblante de Oksana cambió de juguetón a serio, recordando sus palabras inocentes.

"Oh bueno... No en ese..."

"¿¡Fea!?" El rostro estaba hechando fuego sobre Oksana, inclinándose de a poco como si fuese a devorarla.

"¡No quise decir eso! ¡Perdón!" La rubia tomó el pote de helado y salió corriendo. La entrenadora no le perdió pisada saliendo detrás de ella, o lo que sus botas de caña corta le permitían.

"¡Estás muerta!"

Media cuadra después Oksana sintió que la comida se le subía a la garganta sumado a el cansancio en sus piernas y prefirió seguir este ridículo juego cara a cara. Paró su ritmo mientras recuperaba aire y seguía comiendo su chocolate.

"No me pegues, estoy comiendo. ¡Tregua!" Pronunció con una gran bola helada en su boca marcando sus mejillas hinchadas.

"No has parado de hacerme enojar hoy." Entre golpe juguetón Eve besó brevemente a Oksana. "Y cuéntame, ¿Por qué tu has elegido chocolate?" Dijo mientras metía otra cuchara de helado en su boca y se alejaba un paso.

"Eso es algo obvio. En Rusia hace mucho frío Eve, y nosotros necesitamos chocolate para entrar en calor." Oksana dio un paso hacia su acompañante con mirada lasciva. "Y allí no venden gusto de helado 'Eve'."

La rubia besó más fuertemente a Eve, deseando que Chronos haga justicia a su felicidad y detuviera todo en ese instante.

"¿Los Skylines son buenos, Eve? Has dicho que teníamos que concentrarnos pero no te he notado tan seria."

Eve avanzaba con cuidado nuevamente sobre el estacionamiento en las inmediaciones del estadio de los Sharks el sábado por encima de las ocho de la noche. Durante la semana el entrenamiento había sido enfocado en que las jugadoras entendieran el concepto de los colores, aumentando dificultad y ritmo.

"No creo que vengan a ver a nuestro adversario." Oksana la miró repentinamente y alzó una ceja. "Creo que vienen a ver a los Sharks, por no decir, a la número once."

"¿En serio?"

"No encuentro otra razón." Dijo moviendo sus hombros.

Oksana y Eve entraron al estadio. La entrenadora iba por delante con su saco azul oscuro, su remera de cuello largo color gris y sus pantalones de vestir negros. La rubia por detrás llevaba su equipo deportivo, su bufanda gris y su mano izquierda sostenía su bolso a la altura de su hombro. Fiel a su estilo su mano derecha dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón y su pelo aún estaba suelto. Rápidamente un grito la hizo voltear hacia una de las gradas.

"¡Allí está!"

"¡Oksana, por aquí!"

Casi todas de las mini Sharks estaban en las gradas ya asentadas con sus respectivos padres a su lado. Oksana les dedicó un rostro sorprendido y rápidamente se acercó a ellas saludándolas una por una chocando las palmas.

"Te hemos hecho algo para ti, creíamos que era mejor sí te escribíamos en tu idioma." Una de las niñas desplegó una pancarta que decía con letra grande y legible ' _Zvezda_ #11'. Abajo había un breve dibujo algo desalineado de un cuerpo con pelo rubio saltando con una pelota en la mano. A Oksana se le empañaron los ojos mientras tomaba el cartel.

"Es precioso. Gracias por venir." Miró a los padres que le retribuían con rostro amable.

"Lo alzaremos cada vez que encestes para que el equipo contrario te recuerde." Una de las niñas ponía su dedo índice y medio debajo de sus dos ojos y luego los apuntaba al banquillo de los visitantes. Oksana estalló en carcajada. "¡Buena suerte esta noche!"

Saludó nuevamente a las niñas mientras volvía junto a Eve.

"¿Club de fans?"

"Son increíbles, en verdad."

"¿Qué significa ' _zvezda_ '?"

"'Estrella' en ruso."

"Pórtate bien entonces, hoy también te observarán."

"¿Y tú? ¿Quieres que me porte bien?" Le alzó una ceja a su entrenadora que le respondió con una risa y un meneo de cabeza.

"Eres insufrible."

"Eve Polastri." Una voz provino desde el lado donde estaba el equipo visitante. Un hombre de contextura flaca, pelo ondulado corto que era apenas largo sobre su frente, hacía su presentación. "Siempre es bueno volver a este estadio. ¡Hasta me he vestido con mis mejores prendas!" Sus manos se movieron desde sus hombros hacia abajo mostrando su vestuario.

Vestía un pantalón recto negro, una camisa con arabescos de colores complementarios y un saco a tono con su tren inferior. Un anillo grueso dorado se enroscaba en su meñique izquierdo. Oksana lo encontraba patético y asqueroso, por lo cual su cara lo expresó a la perfección. A la rubia le molestaba soberanamente la interrupción descortés.

"Disculpa. ¿Tienes modales? ¿No ves que estoy hablando?"

"Hugo. Qué bueno verte." Eve ignoró enteramente el tono ofendido de Oksana y se acercó a abrazar a Hugo.

"Oh Eve. Cada año luces mejor. ¡Mírate!" Se alejó un paso dedicándole una mirada de pies a cabeza, seguido una sonrisa sensual brotó de sus labios.

"Tu también estás guapo. No has cambiado en nada." Oksana notó el tono bajo y grueso de Eve. Como reflejo apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Como si fuese salvada por la campana, Kenny llamó al resto del equipo para que empiecen la entrada en calor. Mientras Oksana tiraba bandejas, y trotaba moviendo sus brazos sus ojos se deslizaban de tanto en tanto a la conversación fluida de Eve con Hugo.

Luego de varios minutos ya terminando la entrada en calor Eve volvió al banquillo.

"¿Necesitas que te conceda una cita con él?" Oksana se asomaba por encima de la línea de una Eve que preparaba su tableta y su lápiz dándole la espalda a la cancha.

"Ya la tuve." El semblante de la rusa cambió abruptamente procesando la respuesta.

"¿Qué? ¿Te has acostado con él?"

"Sí." Eve se notaba despreocupada ante su confesión.

"¿Es broma? ¿Con ese payaso de feria?"

"Sí." La técnica hizo efusiva su respuestas con sus cejas. "¿Cómo se dice en ruso?" Pensó mirando el techo. "¿'Da'?"

Oksana entrecerró sus ojos ante la respuesta.

"Hablaremos de esto más tarde por dos razones. Una, hay un partido que jugar. Y dos, tu pronunciación rusa es extremadamente sexy y me está corriendo de enfoque." Dijo mientras alzaba sus cejas marcando la diferencia.

La morocha rió mientras la rubia se alejaba con aire ofendido.

Eve no dio instrucciones específicas respectos a los otros partidos. Conocía a la mayoría de las jugadoras así como Gemma, Elena, Kira y Jess.

El comienzo del partido fue algo atípico para los Sharks. Algunos tiros de larga distancia no entraban y Eve ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa. No entendía por qué no atacaban la canasta con penetraciones.

Luego de los primeros cinco minutos de juego, y de algunas correcciones por parte de la entrenadora, tanto Elena como Oksana se animaron a empujar hacia el aro tirando bandejas o ganchos cerca de la canasta. La que más cómoda se sentía en el campo de juego era Elena. Su cuerpo se notaba liviano y muy seguro de sus movimientos, llegando a leer a la perfección al rival tanto en defensa como en ataque. Por el contrario, no era un buen día para Gemma y Jess que cargaban varios errores en ataque, e incluso faltas personales innecesarias.

Por otro lado, los Skylines, estaban gozando de buen porcentaje de tiros desde el exterior. Su alera, la número diez, era la mayor anotadora. Una nueva jugadora incorporada hecha incógnita para Eve y el restante de las locales.

Final del primer cuarto, Sharks 18 - Skylines 24.

Eve renegó en el tiempo concedido entre los cuartos para corregir la defensa de las jugadoras y las animó a seguir rompiendo la defensa con fuerza hacia el aro.

Los primeros minutos se desarrollaron casi de la misma forma. Los Sharks se los notaba mejor en carácter defensivo y los Skylines ya empezaban a lanzar sus bolas más incómodas o bajo presión del reloj de posesión.

Corría el minuto siete del segundo cuarto cuando los locales atacaban. Gemma indicó la jugada para que Elena quedara libre para tirar detrás de la medialuna en diagonal al aro. Su defensa, la jugadora estrella de los Skylines, llegaba con lo justo corriendo para defender el tiro. Elena alzó sus brazos en posición de lanzamiento pero antes de despegar sus pies del suelo los bajó y penetró con fuerza hacia el aro. La contrincante llegó a leer el movimiento y, antes de saltar, traccionó hacia atrás para perseguir a la morocha. La retracción de la defensa tuvo tanta fuerza que Elena lo notó, y así como dio un pique con el balón hacia adelante, retrocedió envolviendo la pelota en sus manos y maniobrándola hacia el exterior nuevamente. Un amague de manual. Cuando la número diez rival movió su cuerpo hacia el frente nuevamente para perseguirla su pie izquierdo de apoyo la traicionó y la suela se deslizó hacia atrás, dejándola arrodillada en el suelo. Perfecto para Elena que, ahora con su defensa desparramada frente a ella, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y pudo atacar el aro sola dando dos nuevos puntos para los Sharks.

Las gradas explotaron ante el movimiento de la número diez de los Sharks.

Los locales recortaron diferencia con nuevos ataques de Oksana que buscaba incansablemente la canasta.

A tres minutos del final del segundo cuarto Elena consiguió un cambio de marca quedando mano a mano con la Ala-pivot de los Skylines. Una chica rubia y más alta que su atacante. Volvió a probar suerte y con su mano hábil penetró en la pintura. En dos zancadas ya se había liberado de la defensa. Como nuevo método de contención ante las penetraciones de los locales, la visita había cambiado su estrategia. Cada vez que la diez o la once atacaban la canasta, y burlaban la defensa personal, las jugadoras más cercanas se proyectaban rápidamente para la ayuda defensiva, complicando así los lanzamientos cómodos que estaban consiguiendo. Elena lanzó antes de tiempo con la pivot que intentaba bloquear el tiro. Oksana se encontraba en una esquina de la cancha, sola, como alternativa de pase de Elena en caso que no viera opción para dejar la bandeja. Desde esa posición pudo ver el movimiento ajeno.

Elena ya se había despedido del balón y comenzaba su descenso hacia el piso. Su cabeza aún seguía la trayectoria de su tiro sin prestar atención a sus pies y dónde aterrizaban. La alera de los Skylines se acercó a la pintura mucho después de que la acción se haya desanudado. Justo cuando la jugadora de los Sharks esperaba que la pelota naranja entrara al aro, la defensora movió su pie dejándolo justo debajo de la suela izquierda de Elena. Por la curvatura del empeine el tobillo se flexionó hacia afuera haciendo que todo el peso del cuerpo de la morocha, que aún seguía descendiendo, potenciara el doblez de su articulación.

Como reflejo el tobillo izquierdo volvió rápidamente a centrarse, buscando recalibrarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un pinchazo atravesó la pierna de Elena que la hizo sucumbir al piso. Acto seguido se tomaba el tobillo izquierdo con ambas manos mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. El balón golpeó la tabla e ingresó, tocando la red.

Un silbato resonó en el estadio y varios espectadores emanaron aire de preocupación.

"¡Elena!" Oksana corría hacia ella mientras se encontraba recostada sobre su perfil derecho tomándose con fuerza el tobillo. "¡Elena! ¿¡Estás bien!?"

"Mi tobillo. Me duele. Me lo doblé." Siseó con dolor.

Oksana no se percató de una nueva presencia a su lado, ni de las voces a su alrededor. Lo había visto. La número diez rival lo había hecho a propósito. Cegada por la bronca se puso de pie y la encontró justo a sus espaldas. Por inercia extendió sus brazos empujándola a la altura de sus hombros.

"¿Te crees ruda? ¡Te he visto! ¡Lo has hecho adrede, tramposa!" Volvió a empujarla mientras la rival afilaba sus ojos sin mostrar emociones.

"¡Oksana para!" Gemma intentó intervenir tomándola del brazo pero la rubia la corrió con fuerza hacia afuera como si la hubiese soplado, tropezando hacia atrás.

"¡Maricona de mierda!" La rusa echaba fuego de sus ojos buscando nuevamente al rival.

Antes de acercarse un paso más dos brazos surgieron por debajo de sus axilas, ajustándola y retrayéndola. Kira y Jess, las dos más altas del equipo, la alejaban de la pelea. Oksana no podía pensar, estaba carcomida por la furia y la bronca de la actitud por parte de la jugadora.

"¡Quítenme las manos de encima!" Gritaba.

Una melena oscura se acercó por debajo de su línea de visión y con fuerza la tomó por las tiras delantera de su camiseta.

"¡Escúchame!" Esa voz onírica, cual música proveniente del flautista de Hamelin, Oksana acató y bajó su mirada hacia los ojos marrones. "¡Para ya mismo! Te han cobrado una falta técnica."

La rubia no entendía nada. Enteramente nublada no había captado cuando el réferi había marcado una falta técnica en contra de ella. La voz volvió a alzarse.

"¡Para, por favor! ¡Te necesito!" La cabeza de Oksana se congeló ante el pedido y ahora la voz había bajado su tono a un suplicio. Era lo único que la jugadora podía escuchar. "Te necesito. No cometas el mismo error estúpido que hice yo. Te necesito para ganar este partido." La rubia poco a poco volvía a su estado normal, entendiendo pedido tras pedido por parte de Eve, que tenía sus ojos empañados mientras seguía tomándola de la camiseta. "Las niñas. Las niñas te están viendo. Sé su ejemplo. Necesito que te calmes."

Oksana corrió su rostro hacia las gradas. A lo lejos un grupo de niñas estaban paradas alzando su cabeza con atención mirando la acción con su rostro serio y asustado.

"Oksana, necesito revisar a Elena. Por favor." La rubia buscó el rostro de Eve.

"Te quiero Eve." Soltó en uno de los tantos suspiros que habían escapado de ella por culpa de la adrenalina. Eve juntó sus cejas mientras su mano izquierda soltaba la camiseta y ahora acunaba su rostro.

"Yo también te quiero. Y mucho. Pero ahora necesito que me ayudes a ganar este partido. Por favor." Soltó la última clemencia con dolor, buscando traer enteramente a Oksana a Tierra.

Relajó de a poco sus manos cerciorándose que se haya calmado en su totalidad. Volteó y encontró a Kenny al lado de Elena mientras le hablaba. Cuando la jugadora se percató de su entrenadora a su lado, vociferó.

"Pisé mal, y me duele mucho el tobillo Eve. No creo que sea fractura pero me duele." Los estudios universitarios de Elena orientados a la misma carrera que la polaca ayudaban a su rápido diagnóstico.

Eve empezó a hacerle preguntas y moviendo muy sutilmente su pie hacia un lado y hacia otro. Con la ayuda de Kenny ayudaron a reincorporarla y volvía haciendo pequeños saltos con su pie sano y su afectado flexionado en el aire. A su lado los dos entrenadores servían de apoyo para ella que cruzaba sus brazos sobre los hombros.

Cuando dejaron a la morocha en el banco Eve le indicó a Gemma que siguiera con la misma estrategia hasta la finalización de la primera mitad del encuentro. Paula ingresó a la cancha por Elena.

Los últimos tres minutos del partido fueron favorecedores a los Skylines que habían podido convertir tres canastas aparte del tiro libre adicional por la falta técnica de Oksana. Los locales se encontraban aturdidos, jamás se habían quedado sin su jugadora más experimentada.

Eve a un lado analizaba la herida de la morocha ya habiéndole removido la zapatilla y el vendaje.

Entre tiempo. Sharks 46 - Skylines 42.

Kenny alzó a Elena para llevarla a los vestuarios, de esa forma Eve la podía seguir analizando. Le comentó que no creía que fuese fractura sino un esguince de grado uno, la kinesíologa no veía hematomas, y todos los síntomas daban ese parte médico. ' _Puedes agradecerle a Kenny por un vendaje tan bueno, de lo contrario esto sería peor._ ' Pensó. De todas maneras se haría ver al día siguiente de manera particular. Eve supo que por el resto del partido no podía contar con Elena, por ende su cabeza empezó a reorganizar sus fichas para el resto del partido.

Los Sharks ya estaban en el banquillo esperando la reanudación del encuentro por parte de los árbitros. Eve empuño un pedazo de la camiseta de Oksana y la corrió del resto de las jugadoras.

"¿Conoces a Atlas?" El rostro de Oksana era serio, aún analizaba la situación actual del equipo.

"¿El mapa?"

"El titán, mitología griega."

"Sí. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Necesito que te pongas en ese lugar de mierda." La mirada de Eve era grave. "El resto de las jugadoras está teniendo una noche para el olvido en cuestión del ataque y te necesito para que me resuelvas este problema. El equipo te va a ayudar, pero cargarás con ello sola, o casi. Ellos estarán en verde, pero tú tendrás que estar los veinte o más minutos en amarillo. ¿Comprendes? No quiero que todo el equipo pierda el control. Tú sabes y tienes experiencia en lidiar situaciones de mierda sola. Ellas estarán allí para ti. ¿De acuerdo? Hazlo por Elena." Oksana asintió firmemente.

En el tercer cuarto empezó el furor Oksana Astankova en el estadio. Eve no daba crédito que se tomara tan al pie de la letra el pedido que le había encomendado. En diez minutos de juego había errado dos tiros al aro y uno de ellos se convirtió en falta personal de los Skylines. Remedió los puntos perdidos en la línea de tiros libres.

Los visitantes ahora atacaban en la canasta frontal al banquillo de los locales. Para suerte de Eve podía gritar frente a ella acomodando mejor la defensa para complicar aún más a los Skylines.

Por cada ataque de su equipo, la polaca dirigía una breve mirada a las niñas en las gradas que miraban atónitas los movimientos de la número once. Y por cada canasta encestada las niñas gritaban y alzaban el cartel eufóricamente bajo el cuidado de sus padres alrededor de ellas.

Fin del tercer cuarto. Sharks 68- Skylines 59.

El último cuarto fue igual o mejor para los Sharks. Los entrenamientos intensos otorgados en las últimas semanas habían mejorado potencialmente el rendimiento de las suplentes, habilitando a Eve por cambios y aire nuevo. Rotó todo el equipo menos a una jugadora: la impecable número once. Las mini Sharks agitaban fervientemente el cartel ante cada nuevo ataque de la rusa.

Corrían ya los minutos finales del último cuarto. Martillo abajo a favor de los Sharks. Eve veía como Oksana estaba a su altura sobre el eje de cancha, esperando a su rival que se acercaba trotando para generar el ataque. La entrenadora noto su postura: rodillas flexionadas bajando su centro de gravedad para mayor reacción de su cuerpo, espalda inclinada casi noventa grados hacia el frente y brazos levantados a la altura de su cabeza extendidos, buscando cubrir la mayor cantidad de espacio hacia su rival. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al verla y no pudo evitar susurrar para sí misma mientras cruzaba sus brazos en el pecho con aire orgulloso.

"Mírate con el peso del partido encima tuyo. Eres Atlas."

Su mirada se corrió dos centímetros por encima de la cabeza de Oksana. Una persona robusta con su sobretodo negro resaltaba entre las gradas que gritaban y la entrenadora lo reconoció en un instante. Konstantin. El tío de Oksana estaba sobre el borde de las gradas mirando con atención la acción del partido. El semblante de Eve cambió de blanco a negro de manera estrepitosa. Su sonrisa se había esfumado.

Se quedó allí, perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que la chicharra la devolvió al estadio. Eve miró el tablero arriba a su derecha.

Tiempo cumplido. Sharks 90 - Skylines 73.

"Buen partido Eve. Lamento el inconveniente que surgió allí y ojalá tu jugadora se recupere pronto. ¿Tal vez aceptarías mis disculpas mediante una cena?" Hugo se acercaba a Eve más allá de lo permitido estrechando su mano.

Las jugadoras ya se habían saludado entre sí. Oksana no saludó a la rival número diez.

"Gracias Hugo, tal vez..."

"¡Eve!" La presencia de la rubia surgió entre los dos entrenadores. "Te estaba buscando. Creo que me lastimé un poco la muñeca derecha, me duele cuando la flexiono."

Oksana extendió el brazo hacia la morocha bloqueando a Hugo con su cuerpo.

"Oh, vamos a verte entonces. ¡Gusto en verte bien Hugo!" Dijo mientras volteaba para ir a su banquillo.

"Si, creo que he tirado mucho al aro." Dijo con el suficiente volumen altanero para que escuche el entrenador de los Skylines.

La rusa extendió su brazo derecho para su examinación mientras la abrazaba por sobre sus hombros con su brazo izquierdo. Luego de unos pasos giró su rostro hacia atrás, buscando la atención del entrenador que las miraba alejarse. Oksana le dedicó una sonrisa engreída y despegó apenas la mano del hombro de Eve marcando su puño. Acto seguido le extendió su dedo medio.

Hugo sonrió derrotado.

Oksana maniobraba su bicicleta mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Eran casi las nueve de la noche del lunes. El trabajo había estado bien, ella había tenido días peores.

Cuando se acercó hacia la cocina-comedor se sorprendió al ver que no había alboroto. Todo seguía tan reluciente como lo había dejado por la mañana.

Unos pasos en el pasillo final con dirección al baño la asustaron. Konstantin se asomaba a paso lento.

"Eres tú. Me has asustado."

"Oksana, necesito hablar contigo." El urso se sentó en la mesa y señaló la silla contigua, la rubia acató.

"¿Ocurre algo? ¿Has conseguido trabajo?" Preguntó esperanzada.

"Oksana, sabes perfectamente que no puedo trabajar. Mi lesión en la espalda..." La mujer bajó su mirada.

"Si, lo sé." Interrumpió. Hizo un silencio mirando a su alrededor, nerviosa. "¿Qué quieres hablar?" Konstantin puso algo de suspenso con un suspiro de por medio.

"Es sobre el basketball." Oksana abrió sus ojos. "Descuida, no te pediré que lo dejes." Pronunció con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mano alzada.

Un alivio vino hacia la rubia. Desde hacía algunos años que estas conversaciones no le hacían bien a ella.

"Verás." Continuó. "Raymond se ha metido en algunos problemas con sus amigos. Esos amigos han empezado a seguirlo a él, ya sabes, el basketball y eso." Hizo ademanes con la mano. "Para salir de esos problemas han presionado a Raymond para que ocurran ciertas variables en los resultados de los partidos."

"¿Apuestas?" Konstantin titubeó murmurando con su voz.

"Algo así." Generó una nueva pausa y prosiguió. "La verdad es que Raymond no tiene un buen equipo. No es competitivo. Tú sabes lo mierda que era, ¿Verdad?" Soltó una risa fuerte haciendo fruncir la cara de su acompañante. Konstantin no prosiguió.

"¿Y?"

"Tu sabes que Raymond te ha conseguido trabajo, y te ha apañado como una hija cuando quisiste entrar en su club. ¿Recuerdas?" El rostro de Oksana ahora era filoso y contemplativo, entendía poco a poco a donde decantaba esta conversación. "Mira, no te andaré con vueltas. Raymond ha ventilado a este grupo que tiene contactos en el torneo que pueden ayudarlo a modificar estas variables."

Oksana retrajo su silla hacia afuera de la mesa generando un chirrido, se incorporó sobre sus pies caminando nerviosa de un lado a otro.

"¿Intentas decirme que yo tengo que ser uno de esas variables que pueden funcionar para este grupo de apostadores?"

"Escúchame con atención. Simplemente apostarán por los Sharks hacia otros grupos, otra gente. No han perdido ni un solo partido, ¿No es así? Ellos solo apostarán por las victorias de ustedes. No tendrás que perder a propósito o algo semejante. Ellos confían en ti."

"¿¡En mí!? ¿Saben que soy yo el contacto?"

"Investigaron al equipo. No son estúpidos Oksana. Saben que eres la estrella. ¡Has saltado por encima de una jugadora de los últimos campeones!" El tono de Konstantin se llenaba de orgullo ante la última frase.

"Tu no entiendes, ¿Verdad? Yo solo soy un peón."

"Tu no eres un peón, tú eres un prodigio. ¿O no? ¿Acaso te estoy pidiendo que le rompas las piernas a tus compañeras? ¿Qué encestes un tiro desde la otra punta de la cancha?"

"¿Y qué tendré yo por eso? ¿Eh? Porque estoy viendo que toman, toman, toman y yo no tengo nada. ¡Soy la única aquí que sigue rompiéndose el trasero para obtener algo, para mí, para esta casa, para nosotros!" La rubia señalaba a ambos.

"¡Por supuesto que tendremos nuestras ganancias! ¿Piensas que esto le va a salir barato al idiota de Raymond? Se ha metido en un problema, uno grave. Y ha venido por nuestra ayuda. Él nos ha ayudado cuando llegamos aquí Oksana." Silencio. "Estaremos mejor, viviremos mejor. Lo prometo."

"¿Y qué? ¿Se supone que seré su títere por siempre?" La voz de Oksana era sutilmente más suave y Konstantin se adjudicó el buen trabajo.

"¡Claro que no! Es hasta que Raymond logre cumplir sus deudas. El proyecta que serán entre cinco y seis partidos, no más. Y no serán en seguidilla, puedes confiarte de ello. Mira, inclusive, me ha dicho que en pocas fechas debes enfrentarte a él, y que te ayudará a que consigan la victoria."

Oksana apoyó su mano derecha sobre el respaldo de la silla que tenía delante suyo y con la izquierda se frotaba la frente, pensando otra salida de éste problema.

"Konstantin, lo repito. Esto escapa de mí. Si no entro a la cancha, si mí entrenadora no me pone a jugar y perdemos, será mi culpa y no podré hacer nada contra eso. Yo no soy la que comanda."

"Oksana, a raíz de su investigación ellos saben de tu buena relación con tu entrenadora. Además, ¿Tu realmente crees que ella no te pondrá en los partidos? Mira, no te he visto jugar, lamento eso. Hago mi cuota de culpa allí." Alzó sus manos en son de rendición de manera contemplativa. "Pero Raymond me ha comentado que eres muy buena. Casi excelente. Discúlpame por lo que diré pero, si tu entrenadora no te pone en los partidos es muy tonto por parte de ella."

"No hables así de ella. Ni se te ocurra." La ira brotó de sus ojos mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Konstantin. Supo que tenía que dar un leve paso atrás y volver a empezar. Aplicaría el plan B ya ensayado y bajó el tono de su voz.

"Villanelle." El rostro de Oksana cambió de rabioso a sorprendido con un dejo de melancolía. Konstantin le dio una sonrisa triste. "Hay algo que no quise decirte pero me veo en la obligación de hacerlo."

Un nuevo silencio denso llenó el ambiente. Oksana ya empezaba a sentirse débil en sus rodillas.

"Tu entrenadora, ¿Eve Polasi?"

"Polastri." Su voz salió casi quebrada.

"Polastri. Sí." Konstantin miró brevemente la mesa buscando las palabras adecuadas. "Hay algo que necesitas saber sobre ella."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peak 22: Oksana se lleva una sorpresa cuando Eve le cuenta quienes son los próximos rivales.  
> La entrenadora nota un cambio en ella.  
> De a poco la llama crece y el peligro empuja a Oksana contra las cuerdas.  
> Eve tiene una doble confrontación que la lleva a tomar decisiones que no quiere.


	22. Rising star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdan el capítulo que tenía muchas ganas de escribir? Bueno, no es este. Es el siguiente, no me pregunten por qué.  
> Ni tampoco me pregunten por qué algunos títulos están en español y otros en inglés. El sector de marketing se encarga de eso (?) Disfrútenlo, y como siempre: muchas gracias por los kudos, comentarios, y demás muestras de amor. Realmente me llena. Amo que dejen volar su imaginación con esto y cuando tenga dinero de sobra, bueno, pagaré a un ilustrador para que haga la portada del fic jajaja.

Oksana cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Estaba acostada en su cama con su rostro hacia el techo. Buscaba que al momento de abrirlos todo sea un simple sueño y volviese a 48 horas antes, donde no estaba en este lugar. No estaba sola. Estaba enroscada en Eve, esa melaza adictiva. Entre sus brazos, debajo de ella, devorándola, escuchándola. Moviéndose con frenesí, retorciéndose ante el toque, buscando encontrar con mayor fuerza y profundidad la mano de Oksana. El olor, el tacto, esos ojos intensos, todo era una explosión energética para las terminales nerviosas de la rubia. No podía cansarse de eso.

Los abrió. El techo de madera ya desgastado la esperaba. Seguía aquí, en su habitación, de noche, sin poder conciliar el sueño. No recordaba la última vez que le había costado descansar, que estaba nerviosa. Si esto era la realidad, lo afrontaría como había hecho siempre. Desde la noticia de la muerte de sus padres y su tía, hasta dejar su casa y mudarse a una nueva ciudad desconocida para ella.

Se integró sobre su costado izquierdo, aquél único libre ya que del otro lindaba con la pared. A un lado de su cabecera Oksana tenía una pequeña cajonera. Allí guardaba las pocas cosas que había traído de su Rusia natal, recuerdos de su infancia y sus padres. Abrió el cajón y dentro descansaban las tres fotos restantes de ella con Eve. A un costado tenía un lápiz. Las volteó y escribió una palabra en cada dorso para luego dejarlas debajo de su almohada.

Si Oksana lograba conciliar el sueño por la mañana miraría las fotos y las daría vuelta para saber si todo era o no una pesadilla.

Ella no concilió el sueño y lloró en silencio toda la noche. Aún así, cuando por la mañana algo de luz solar se colaba por el pequeño ventanal, miró el dorso de las fotos. Todo era real, todo seguía allí.

En el baño de su trabajo, antes de que comience su turno mojaba su rostro y lo secaba con una servilleta de papel. Frente a un diminuto espejo ensayaba su sonrisa. Sus comisuras parecían hechas de agua. Las estiraba hacia el costado y, como por acción de la gravedad, caían. Desaparecía toda muestra cordialidad y amabilidad. Lo intentó varias veces sin lograr un resultado convincente. No importaba, ya casi eras las once y su turno empezaba.

Eve insertaba tres veces su tenedor en su compotera plástica con vegetales dentro. Por la mañana se había preparado un rejunte de verduras con algo de pollo. Miraba con atención la ficha de uno de sus pacientes cuando tres golpes sobre la puerta de su pequeño consultorio desviaron su foco.

Era el mediodía y sabía perfectamente que un paciente no tocaría, además que no había turnos asignados.

"Adelante." Dijo mientras metía otro bocado de comida.

"Eve. Disculpa." Laura entraba despacio. "Buen provecho." La morocha murmuro agradeciendo en respuesta. "Oye, ¿Recuerdas que hoy me iré temprano?" Eve escarbaba sus dientes con la boca cerrada mientras dejaba su tenedor, pensando. "Te comenté en el día de ayer."

"Francamente no lo recuerdo. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Me invitaron a dar una charla en el Park Plaza por el postgrado que hice sobre la cicatrización de quemados."

"Oh, eso sí lo recuerdo."

Laura era joven pero muy capaz y abocada a la medicina. Eve pensaba que la kinesiología ya le quedaba chica y seguía buscando nuevos retos. Había encontrado diferentes especializaciones para sumar a su currículum.

"Tengo tres pacientes por la tarde. Todo fue de improvisto y no llegué a correrlos. ¿Podrás atenderlos? Dos de ellos tienen terapia con magneto y otro recuperación por rotura de ligamentos cruzados. Ya está en su fase final, un poco de bicicleta y algunos ejercicios bastarán." Dijo mientras le alcanzaba los tres expedientes a Eve. "No traerán mucho problema."

"Despreocúpate. Los atenderé mientras tengo los míos. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí." La morocha revisaba fugazmente la portada de las tres carpetas y le dedicaba una corta sonrisa.

"Eres la mejor. Mándame mensaje por sí ocurre algo."

"Lo haré. Cuídate."

Ese día Eve demoró un poco más de lo convencional en salir del trabajo y cuando llegó al club ya varias jugadoras junto a Kenny la esperaban. Un rato más tarde ingresó Oksana que se dirigió directamente al banquillo junto a ella.

"Hey." Dijo mientras dejaba sus cosas cerca.

"Hey." Eve la miró al rostro y la vio muy diferente. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Oksana perdió el aliento por unos segundos y se tomó algo de tiempo para reconfigurarse.

"Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Tienes mala cara, como si se hubiese muerto alguien." La rubia volvió a pensar su respuesta.

"Mal día en el trabajo, eso es todo. Oye, quería preguntarte..." Eve la observaba atentamente. "¿Contra quienes jugamos el próximo sábado?"

La entrenadora alzó sus cejas, algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

"Creí que me ibas a preguntar cómo se encontraba Elena luego de su lesión." Un nuevo eco de nerviosismo sacudió el cuerpo de Oksana y se llamó a silencio. La morocha largó un suspiro mientras tomaba una hoja que estaba a su lado. "Enfrentaremos a los Horses."

"¿Qué tan buenos son?"

"¿Desde cuándo haces tantas preguntas?" La rubia se mordió su labio y movió sus hombros.

"Luego de lo que pasó en el último partido quiero saber con qué me enfrentaré."

"No siempre tendrás la carga de llevar al equipo, Oksana. Por algo se llama de esa manera: equipo. El último partido me apoyé en ti porque eras la única que estaba inspirada en el ataque por el contrario de Jess y Gemma."

Oksana asentía con su cabeza pero más que entender las palabras de Eve era más en apuro por saber la respuesta de su pregunta anterior.

"Vencimos a los Horses por poca diferencia en las semifinales del último torneo."

La rubia giró su rostro hacia su acompañante casi aterrada.

"¿Semifinales? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?" Eve le devolvió un semblante sorprendido.

"¿Qué quieres que haga? En breve empieza el entrenamiento y ahí ensayaremos para vencerlos. ¿Realmente te sientes bien?"

"Sí, discúlpame." Oksana frotó sus manos con fuerza sobre su cara buscando despabilarse. "¿Cómo se encuentra Elena?"

"Pregúntale tú misma."

Eve meneó su cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada. Elena estaba vestida con ropa cómoda y sobre su pie izquierdo tenía una bota ortopédica Walker. Rengueaba mientras se habría paso hacia sus compañeras con una sonrisa en el rostro. Antes de que la rubia se alejara de ella le preguntó.

"Oksana, ¿Alguna vez te han ido a ver jugar? Tus amigos o tu familia." La rubia negó con su cabeza mientras le obsequiaba un rostro incrédulo y corría.

"Quédense tranquilas, la estrella del equipo volverá pronto." Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. "Me encuentro bien. Es un leve esguince, grado uno. En tres o cuatro semanas volveré a jugar. La bota es para poder cicatrizar más rápido. Y tú, Mother Russia, cuídate. Cuando vuelva a las canchas te voy a patear el trasero."

Todas soltaron carcajadas ante el comentario. Todas menos Oksana que le dedicó una sutil sonrisa.

El entrenamiento se desarrolló de manera normal. Eve informó que el fuerte de los Horses era su jugadora estrella, la pivot número cuatro. Por eso y por la falta de contundencia en el último partido realizaron ejercicios de lanzamiento bajo presión, ya sea desmarcándose justo a tiempo o luego de una corrida intensa.

Al finalizar Oksana tomó sus cosas y, aparentando excesivo cansancio, volvió a su casa rápidamente. Al entrar Konstantin esperaba en la mesa del comedor tomando una sopa con fideos y vegetales. Cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta tomó otro plato y le sirvió uno a Oksana. La rusa no guardaba registro de cuándo había sido la última vez que habían cenado juntos. Su gestualidad denotaba nerviosismo.

"¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"Bien." Oksana ya revolvía sin sentido su sopa viendo los fideos y las verduras moviéndose en forma de remolino. El urso evitó toda introducción y fue directo al meollo de la cuestión

"He hablado con Raymond. Han pactado diferencia de quince puntos para el próximo partido." La rubia soltó inmediatamente su cuchara que golpeó sobre el borde del plato.

"¿Qué?" Su voz era quebrada.

"¿Qué tiene?"

"¿Acaso tú sabes quienes son nuestros oponentes? Han sido semifinalistas el año pasado. Son fuertes. Y nosotros no contamos con una de nuestras mejores jugadoras."

"Estás exagerando Oksana. Raymond me ha dicho que este año no son tan fuertes ese equipo." Mintió. La rubia exhaló fuertemente hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

"Discúlpame."

Oksana se levantó tomando su plato medio lleno y dejándolo sobre la mesada de la cocina. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía hambre. Luego de ducharse volvió a su cuarto y se recostó. Sacó de la funda de su almohada las tres fotografías y las volteó, leyendo para sí misma las tres palabras escritas en lápiz. Como la noche anterior volvió a llorar pero esta vez, luego de veinticuatro horas de nervios y estrés, concilió el sueño.

Sábado, siete y media de la noche. Oksana había entrado a trabajar más temprano de lo normal y pidió de una manera ya no tan grata a su compañera de trabajo que la cubra para irse media hora antes de lo previsto de su horario.

Había llegado temprano al estadio de los Horses. Era tan grande como el de los Sharks y dentro suyo sabía que en poco tiempo las tribunas estarían repletas. El jueves Oksana le había pedido a Eve que no la pasara a buscar por el trabajo, iría con su bicicleta. Cuando le preguntó el motivo simplemente se llamó a silencio. Prefirió montar su bicicleta en la fría noche de Londres, la temperatura ese día estaba particularmente baja llegando a los tres grados celsius.

Aquí estaba ella. Sentada en el banquillo de los suplentes. Era la primera en llegar y sus talones golpeaban repiqueteando sobre el parqué, intentando drenar algo de toda esta presión que se le venía encima. Recordó el último partido. ' _Se Atlas._ ' Le decía Eve. Una parte de ella quería reír. Ponerse al hombro el ataque de todo un equipo era un juego de niños en comparación con esto. Ahora entendía lo que era llevar el peso del cielo sobre sus hombros pero incluso así Oksana creía que el peso que cargaba Atlas era poco a comparación de ella.

"Vas a agujerear el piso si sigues así." La rubia giró su cabeza para encontrar a Elena que se acercaba lentamente rengueando. "¿Por qué tan nerviosa Mother Russia?"

"Hola Elena." La morocha tomó asiento a su lado. "Eve me dijo que son los semifinalistas del año pasado. No quisiera hacer el ridículo."

"¿Ridículo? Ridículo es lo que estás diciendo." Dijo con una carcajada. "Tranquilízate. ¿Sabes? Algo que entendí desde que empezamos a jugar es que siempre encuentras respuestas. ¡Y te admiro mucho por eso!"

Oksana frunció sus labios sutilmente y se volvió hacia la cancha. Elena supo que no era suficiente y frotó con su mano la espalda de la jugadora.

"Escucha." Comenzó. "Sé que eres atípica en muchos sentidos, pero tienes que entender algunas cosas. En algún momento de nuestras vidas fracasaremos. Un triple no entrará, el rival será superior a nosotros o simplemente puedes lesionarte." Dijo alzando su pie con su bota puesta. "Porque, créeme, son cosas que ocurren más habitualmente de lo que piensas. Pero queda en ti en saber asimilarlo y volver a intentarlo. En nuestras vidas tendremos muchas oportunidades y nada malo ocurrirá si Oksana Astankova no encesta. Ella es humana, no una máquina."

"¿Nada malo ocurrirá?" Repitió con desazón.

Quería irse. Reír e irse de ese estadio. Entendía que a lo mejor su vida anterior, la de unos meses atrás, era más tranquila que esto. Miró con dudas la puerta de salida a su izquierda, pensando cuánto tardaría en correr hacia ella y desaparecer. En el medio de sus pensamientos la puerta se abrió. Eve ingresaba con su pesado saco negro, su pantalón de vestir y unas botas abrigadas en sus pies. En ese efímero instante Oksana olvidó las presiones, todo volvió a la normalidad. Y así como el trance la sedaba, la realidad la golpeaba fuertemente de nuevo, y ahora esa presión era tres veces peor.

"Nada malo ocurrirá. Ella te quiere mucho, lo veo. Y si alguna vez te caes, ella te levantará." Oksana seguía perdiéndose en Eve mientras la voz de Elena resonaba en su cabeza de fondo.

Cada palabra que emitía su compañera era peor. No la consolaba, no la calmaba, todo era peor. Antes de que Eve esté a una distancia prudencial y las pueda escuchar le susurró con una fuerte exhalación.

"No puedo fracasar Elena." Se mordió su labio y se levantó del banquillo.

Abrazó a Eve de forma escueta y tomó un balón para empezar a practicar.

Oksana ahora observaba a los Horses entrando en calor. Como el mismo sistema solar todas las jugadoras giraban alrededor de la más grande, la número cuatro.

Como esquema principal Eve pidió la rotación del balón para encontrar espacios libres en el exterior. Remarcó evitar el ingreso a la zona pintada ya que la mejor jugadora de los Horses no solo era alta y corpulenta, sino que contaba con mucha experiencia y suficiente iba a tener que lidiar Kira, que era su misma posición.

Oksana se acercaba al círculo inicial ajustando su muñequera como siempre cuando posó sus ojos en el extremo de las gradas. Una mirada clara y desafiante la observaba con atención. Era Konstantin. Exhaló con fuerza y cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse y alinear todos sus pensamientos, buscando convencerse que éste iba a ser un partido como cualquier otro y haciendo el trabajo poco a poco. Objetivo: diferencia de quince puntos.

' _Davay_ _._ ' Pensó.

El primer cuarto del partido fue peor de lo que pensaba Oksana. El equipo atacaba la canasta que estaba frente al banco local.

Nuevamente los Sharks tenían la puntería desviada y cada vez que alguien ingresaba a la pintura la número cuatro se convertía en una muralla. La privot de las locales tenía una lectura impecable. Cada tiro que erraban el equipo de Eve movía su cuerpo de forma tal que llegaba a tomar el rebote defensivo. Además, estaba atenta a cada intento de penetración logrando así en diez minutos cuatro tapas. La zona pintada era un campo minado en donde tenías la derrota asegurada. En ataque, las jugadoras locales buscaban meter la pelota en el poste bajo para el uno contra uno entre los pivots. Kira no solo no ganó ningún mano a mano, sino que también cargó con dos faltas personales.

Fin del primer cuarto Horses 23 - Sharks 13.

La voz de Eve era un suave murmullo de fondo. No entendía ni una sola palabra. La concatenación de las mismas parecía sánscrito y Oksana no podía darle sentido a nada. Renegaba algo, no sabe bien qué. La rusa ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, presionando con fuerza. Los nervios la estaban despedazando poco a poco y eso se traducía en sus tiros. Nada entraba, parecía que el aro tenía una especie de tapa ilegal.

"¿Me escuchas Oksana?"

"¿Qué?" La rubia quitaba sus manos de su rostro y la miraba, algo ida.

La chicharra resonó en el estadio anunciando el comienzo del segundo cuarto. Las cuatro jugadoras se levantaban y Oksana miraba a Eve, que se acercó acuclillada a ella.

"¿Qué mierda te pasa? Has estado actuando raro toda la semana." La rubia no respondió, pero mantuvo el contacto visual. "No importa. Olvídate de estos diez minutos. Comienza de nuevo, concéntrate. Eres capaz, si ves una oportunidad, busca la canasta. Eres lo suficiente hábil y audaz para poder hacerlo a diferencia de Gemma."

Elena escuchaba la conversación mientras estaba en el banco animando al equipo. Ambas se levantaron mientras ya los árbitros miraban hacia el banco esperando la quinta jugadora de los Sharks para que se uniera al juego.

"Explícame como hago para pasar por arriba a eso." La voz de Oksana estaba llena de frustración mientras meneaba su cabeza hacia el pivot rival.

"Tú misma te acabas de dar la respuesta."

"¿Qué te piensas que soy? ¿Un maldito helicóptero presidencial?"

"Número once estamos esperando para reanudar el partido." El árbitro dio dos pasos acercándose a ella mientras desde las gradas empezaban a abuchear.

"Primero cuida tu tono conmigo y segundo, tú no tienes que pasar por encima. El balón debe hacerlo. Vuelve a la cancha." 

La rubia quedó aturdida por el nivel de respuesta de su entrenadora. Los nervios ahora no solo perjudicaban su juego, sino también su carácter.

Balón de los Sharks que atacaban. La rotación en la jugada empezó y el esférico rotaba de jugadora en jugadora buscando espacios libres. Cambio de marca y Oksana recibió a tres cuartos de la medialuna. Se deshizo de su rival cuando penetró con fuerza al aro con su mano derecha sobre el eje de cancha. Así como perdió una defensa, ganó otra. La número cuatro se preparaba para ponerse encima de ella.

' _¿Me escuchas Oksana?_ _Tú misma te acabas de dar la respuesta._ ' La voz resonó en su cabeza como una campana.

Si saltaba, la defensa saltaría y la bloquearía. Un metro setenta contra un metro noventa. Sesenta y tres kilos contra ochenta y cinco. Oksana pensó que era un yeti, grande y tosco. Con buenos reflejos, debía admitirlo, pero no dejaba de ser lento. Cálculos matemáticos a dos mil kilómetros por hora. Respuesta: Rapidez y sorpresa.

Sin saltar, sin que su cuerpo indujera algún tipo de señal lanzó la pelota al aire en dirección al aro. La pivot no pudo reaccionar, la atacante ocultó hasta el último momento el balón y se había transformado en un disparo al aro. El lanzamiento hizo una parábola vertical pronunciada imposible de bloquear. Cuando la pivot intentaba hacer su movimiento de cortar la trayectoria ya era demasiado tarde. Casi cincuenta centímetros sobre su cabeza el balón empezaba a descender hacia el aro. Como una bandeja en _slow motion_ pero sin golpear la tabla el balón golpeó la red. Dos puntos para los Sharks.

Luego de algunas jugadas, y recortando un poco la diferencia existente del primer cuarto, Oksana siguió atacando el aro. En las últimas oportunidades la pivot había podido leer sus movimientos. Ya otra vez, algo frustrada, la rusa volvía para defender su propio canasto y miró a Eve.

La entrenadora levantó su palma en dirección a su propio rostro y la sacudió efusivamente, haciéndole señales a la número once. Entendió su gesto pero igualmente leyó sus labios.

"Confúndela."

Tres minutos para el final del segundo cuarto. Balón a los Sharks. Oksana como una aplanadora atacó a su defensa y allí estaba. Número cuatro con sus brazos bien altos y sus ojos abiertos esperándola.

Antes de atacar el canasto la rubia miró hacia el vértice derecho, allí esperaba Jess abierta por detrás de la medialuna lista para la descarga. Estiró sus brazos con la pelota entre sus manos, en señal de lanzar un pase. La pivot lo leyó, iba a desprenderse del balón. Siguió la línea de su mirada y dio un paso hacia la imaginaria trayectoria de la pelota, extendiendo su brazo. El esférico nunca cruzó.

Oksana lo tomó con fuerza, lo retrajo hacia su cuerpo, y dio un paso hacia su izquierda alejándose de la engañada número cuatro que fue a cortar un pase que nunca ocurrió. La confusión con los brazos y la mirada dio sus frutos. Salto y lanzamiento, dos puntos más para los Sharks.

La rusa aplicó la misma técnica con diferentes variantes: descargas a Kira que terminaba su lanzamiento desolada, amagues, y descargas a jugadoras en la propia llave que de a poco se animaban a atacar el aro.

Chicharra y fin de la primera mitad. Horses 40- Sharks 36.

Durante el tercer cuarto la mano empezaba a calentarse y los lanzamientos de larga y media distancia surgían efecto. Como aspecto negativo Kira empezaba a cargarse de faltas y para el fin del cuarto Kira fue expulsada. Eve pidió tiempo muerto ofuscada.

"Sigan con los tiros de media distancia. Oksana y Jess harán intercambios en la marca de su pivot. Háblense y en cada ataque marcará una u otra."

"¿Cómo piensas que podré marcar a alguien que pesa y mide el doble que yo?" Exageraba Oksana frustrada mientras tomaba agua.

"Si sigues respondiéndome de esa manera terminarás encestando papeles en un cubo de basura." La rubia la miró nuevamente sorprendida ante la respuesta. "Baja tu maldito centro de gravedad, espérala, debes contenerla hasta que haga la media vuelta hacia el aro y lance. Cuando lo haga da un paso hacia atrás para librarte de sus codos, que los usará para apoyarse en ti y desprenderse. Es allí cuando debes saltar para su bloqueo o incomodidad. Pégate, hazla sentir incómoda. Antes de que reciba el balón ponte a un costado de ella con el brazo extendido por encima de su línea con el fin de que la descarga no se efectúe y tengan que buscar otras alternativas el resto de las jugadoras." Silbato por parte del réferi. "Cuídense de las faltas personales."

Ataque de los Horses, Oksana no llegó a la defensa. La número cuatro empujó sus codos hacia atrás rozando las costillas de la defensa. Volteó su cuerpo hacia alguno de los lados y la rubia quedó enganchada en esos brazos que le permitía a la atacante tirar el gancho de manera cómoda. Dos puntos más para los locales.

Cuando los Sharks atacaron la canasta, ahora estaba frente al banco Eve.

"¡Da un maldito paso hacia atrás! ¡No dejes que te enganche con sus codos!" Gritaba la entrenadora.

Los Sharks no perdían pisada y Paula encestaba por detrás de la medialuna.

Ante el nuevo movimiento de la pivot Oksana ahora supo leerla bien. Retrajo un paso hacia el canasto y se liberó de los codos del rival. Cuando la pivot quiso apoyarse no tuvo estabilidad y lanzó un gancho algo inestable. Oksana se mantenía con sus piernas flexionadas y ante esto llegó a saltar. Tapa al tiro y contraataque por parte de Gemma, dos puntos más para la visita.

Fin del tercer cuarto. Horses 55- Sharks 61.

El último cuarto se desarrolló de igual manera. Tanto Jess como Oksana ya veían predecibles los movimientos de ataque por parte de la pivot y en alguna ocasión habían podido extraerle alguna falta personal.

Restaban tres minutos de partido y una falta personal por parte de los locales mandaban a la línea de tiros libres.

Horses 68- Sharks 78.

Jess lanzaba. Oksana se acercaba a Eve agitada que miraba con atención los lanzamientos de su ala-pivot.

"Necesito que comandes 'cuerno' para mí."

"Estamos cómodas, relájate, lo tenemos."

Jess encestó ambos tiros libres, era la que mejor promedio tenía. Sharks - 80.

Luego de dos idas y venidas atacaban los Horses. Una Oksana ya desgastada de tanto roce defendía a la eterna pivot local. La alera jamás pensó que tener que estar en ésta posición cansara tanto. Las piernas ya no se movían como al principio y cuando la pivot amagó a lanzar con la izquierda giró sobre su eje hacia la derecha y lanzó con su brazo fuerte. Tabla y dos puntos más para los locales. Horses 70.

Saque desde la línea de fondo que efectuó la rusa. Miró brevemente el reloj de partido. Un minuto y contando. Al momento de darle el balón a Gemma vociferó.

"Cuerno para mí."

Comenzó la jugada y la voz de Eve resonó a un costado.

"Cuerno."

Acto seguido señaló con su mano a Jess en el otro extremo de la cancha. La base armadora se sintió levemente confundida. Sabía que tanto Oksana como Eve se sincronizaban bien con el ataque y que ambas dirigieran en direcciones opuestas la ponía a ella en un aprieto. Fue por la jerarquía. Cuando tanto Jess como Oksana se proyectaron a tres cuarto de cancha, una en cada lado, derivó el balón a la rubia para que Jess cortara por línea de fondo hasta demarcarse y recibir libre de defensa en el vértice de cancha del mismo lado que esperaba Oksana con la bola. De esa forma tiraría por detrás de la medialuna para tres puntos. Cuando hizo todo el cruce y salió a recibir para el lanzamiento la soviética ya no estaba allí. Cortó por el eje de cancha buscando con fuerza la canasta. Después de un amague en el aire de tirar una bandeja con mano derecha cambió su dirección y finalizó la acción en el aire con su mano menos hábil. Tabla y dos puntos más para los Sharks - 82.

Cuando los locales tomaban el balón para la salida Oksana miró con furia a Eve.

"¡Has cuerno para mí!" Gritó con sus puños hacia abajo, casi como un berrinche, por más que había anotado. Sus ojos emanaban una preocupación y una desesperación profunda, más que cualquier pedido de un jugador egocéntrico. Eve lo vio en sus ojos.

Treinta segundos en el reloj. Diferencia doce puntos.

Cuatro jugadoras de los Sharks ya estaban trotando sin defender de manera concentrada solo quedaba una jugadora desesperada: la número once.

Ajustaba su cuerpo de manera defensiva a la pivot número cuatro mientras las aleras se pasaban el balón de manera distendida. El encuentro ya estaba perdido para ellas... y para Oksana también, pero no de la misma manera.

' _Hay algo que necesitas saber sobre ella._ '

La imagen y voz del lunes de Konstantin se proyectaba ante ella en la cancha. Veinte segundos y contando. La alera hizo el pase en el poste bajo para la pivot de los locales. Intentó algunos piques buscando profundizar en el ataque y descargó el balón nuevamente hacia el exterior para que reviertan la jugada hacia otro espacio libre. Lo encontraron en el otro extremo de la cancha con una escolta. Oksana traccionó en posición de esgrima buscando un bloqueo hacia ella y antes de saltar ante su tiro leyó sus ojos de su rival. Una nueva jugadora se proyectaba a su izquierda. La rubia cambió su dirección justo cuando la contrincante hizo la descarga. La defensora estiró su brazo izquierdo y el balón impactó de lleno en su palma. Robo y a correr. Diez segundos.

Oksana miró por encima de su hombro derecho e izquierdo, nadie hizo el intento de pararla. Corrió por el eje de cancha y por detrás de la medialuna se detuvo. Cinco segundos. Tomó un segundo de aire antes de saltar concentrándose en el aro.

' _¿Eve Polastri?_ ' Konstantin le hablaba mientras estaba parado delante de ella en la cancha, casi de forma transparente. ' _Ellos_ saben.' ' _Si no cumples lo harán._ '

Oksana no podía fallar. Menos ahora. Saltó y tiró. Tres segundos. La alera miró la proyección de la bola desde su lugar, casi perfecto en dirección al aro. Un segundo más tarde el balón hacía contacto con la red. Sharks - 85.

Oksana vio el tablero como las unidades de los visitantes cambiaban y el reloj se convertía en cero. Chicharra final. Horses 70 - Sharks 85. Diferencia: quince puntos.

La rubia giró buscando los ojos azules claros que la miraban desde el sector opuesto. Konstantin apretaba su puño.

"¿Qué ha sido eso Eve?" Elena tenía un semblante preocupado cuando todas las jugadoras habían saludado a su rival y estaban camino a los vestuarios. La técnica esperó que algunas personas a su alrededor se alejaran.

"No lo sé."

"¿No lo sabes? ¿Estás segura? Jamás nadie de nosotras te ha hablado así en un partido desde que pertenezco a éste equipo."

"Elena, tengo demasiadas cosas retumbando en la cabeza en éste momento como para que me vengas..."

"¿Qué cosas tienes en la cabeza, Eve? Te he escuchado en el tiempo muerto. ¿'Eres lo suficiente hábil y audaz para poder hacerlo a diferencia de Gemma.'?" La técnica hizo silencio mientras le dedicaba un rostro consternado. "Espero que el sexo no se te esté subiendo a la cabeza al momento de tomar decisiones. Que yo no esté en cancha no significa que puedes dar rienda suelta a tu estrellita naciente para que haga lo que se le plazca."

La morocha se dio vuelta buscando la puerta de salida dejando a Eve sola en el banco visitante. Se hundió en sus pensamientos hasta el momento correcto.

Oksana no se había duchado pero se había quedado sentada en los vestuarios con su campera y su pantalón largo, buscando bajar un poco la adrenalina final del partido. Un chasquido se escuchó, Eve cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Ya no quedaba nadie del equipo duchándose y la rubia sabía lo que se avecinaba.

"¿Qué demonios te ocurre?"

"Solo buscaba la victoria."

"La victoria estaba en nuestras manos. Vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?"

"¿Qué demonios te ocurre a tí Eve?" Oksana se reincorporaba sobre sí mientras enfrentaba a la morocha, harta. "Te he dicho que comandes cuerno para mi y lo primero que haces es dar la orden para Jess que con suerte puede picar el balón."

Eve no daba crédito al tono ni a las palabras. Desde que la rubia se había unido al equipo jamás había ofendido a alguna compañera.

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo mientras negaba suavemente con su cabeza. La rubia dentro de su boca mordía su lengua. "Un partido que te doy el poder del ataque porque el equipo se viene a pique y ya crees que eres ama y señora de este equipo. ¿Crees que esto se maneja así? ¿Qué todos giramos alrededor tuyo?"

"Tú no tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando." Oksana fruncía sus labios en son de bronca.

"¿Oh, sí? ¿Y quién carajo te crees para hablarme así en un partido?" Eve daba algunos pasos hacia ella mientras la otra retrocedía y su espalda golpeó contra la pared. "No te olvides que quién está a cargo del equipo aquí, soy yo. La que toma las decisiones, soy yo. Y la que decide si juegas o no, soy yo." Ante la última frase Eve golpeó la pared con su palma izquierda a un costado de la cabeza la de la jugadora.

"Esto es lo que quisiste desde el momento que me pediste que me una al equipo." Oksana hablaba a centímetros de sus labios desde su altura. "Que anotara para ti."

"No, eso es lo que tú quisiste. Yo quería que fueras una mejor jugadora, sin consumirte en tu ego."

"¿Oh si? ¿Y para qué Eve?"

"Para que aprendas a confiar. Para que no estés sola Oksana."

"¿Sola yo? Mírate tú. No tienes familia. No tienes amigos. ¿Qué tienes? ¡Me tienes a mí y a nadie más! ¡Tienes el basketball y nada más! ¡Te encuentras sola!" Gritó.

Una ola de ira creció en el cuerpo de Eve desde los pies hasta el pecho y allí detonó.

Cuando abrió los labios para responder compungió su cara en dolor. Su torso se quebró hacia adelante y su mano derecha se dirigió automáticamente a penas por encima de la línea de su pecho izquierdo. Acto seguido cayó sobre sus rodillas y se encorvó encogiéndose.

"¿Eve?" El rostro de Oksana había perdido varias tonalidades mientras veía a la entrenadora arrodillada frente a ella y su espalda generaba leves espasmos.

La mano izquierda de Eve buscaba nerviosamente insertarse en su bolsillo izquierdo. Gimió brevemente de dolor mientras con ambas intentaba abrir el cilindro traslúcido amarillo, su medicación. Tomó rápidamente una pastilla y la tragó, esperando que la tormenta se calme. Mientras se apoyaba sobre ambas manos el frasco se posicionó en horizontal y las pastillas se desparramaron por el suelo del vestuario. Oksana seguía congelada en su lugar.

"Eve, déjame ayudarte." Tartamudeó y se inclinó para tomar suavemente el brazo de su entrenadora, ayudándola a reincorporarse. Cuando la morocha sintió el contacto empujó su extremidad hacia su torso, rechazando el gesto.

"Vete." Susurró agitada.

"Eve, lo siento. Yo..."

"¡Vete!"

El grito petrificó a Oksana y la hizo mover suavemente sus pies hacia la salida mientras la observaba cuidadosamente. Esto era lo que ocasionaba. No había ganado el partido, había ganado esto. Ésta escena. Y si Eve quería esto, ella se lo daría. Al fin y al cabo ella estaba allí, haciendo todo eso, por Eve.

Eve cerraba fuertemente sus ojos mientras tragaba el último sorbo de vino Cabernet Sauvignon. Miró la botella que ya estaba vacía y a su lado su celular. Giró su rostro hacia la izquierda, donde el ventanal del living le permitía ver los árboles de la calle como flameaban por acción del viento.

Se sentía desarmada y con mucha fuerza de voluntad había podido manejar desde el estadio hacia su casa. Se había quitado la remera de cuello alto que la abrigaba pero a la vez la asfixiaba en el pasillo de entrada. Allí estaba ella, sentada en su sofá, bebiendo vino y escuchando desde el hipotálamo la voz de Oksana a los gritos horas atrás.

Ya había perdido noción del tiempo, no le importaba. Sin que se diera cuenta un sollozo escapó de su garganta, y por efecto, una lágrima.

Sin mirar estiró su mano hacia el dispositivo móvil y lo desbloqueó. Deslizó unas pocas veces el pulgar sobre la pantalla y se lo acercó al oído. Hubo tres tonos antes de que respondieran.

" _¿Hola?_ "

Una voz somnolienta respondía al otro lado. Eve se dio cuenta que era más tarde de lo normal.

" _¿Eve? ¿Eres tú?_ "

La entrenadora supo que su cerebro estaba aletargado porque ya recibía la respuesta y ella aún no había emitido palabra.

" _¿_ _¡Eve!?_ "

La entrenadora abrió sus labios y solo salía de ellos su respiración agitada. Un pequeño murmullo amaneció con muy bajo volumen, imperceptible para la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

" _¡_ _Eve, si no me respondes en este preciso instante mandaré a la policía donde sea que estés!_ "

La voz de Bill había dejado de ser suave y su tono era más serio y autoritario de lo que jamás Eve había oído, lo cual le dio coraje suficiente para cerrar con fuerza sus ojos y pronunciar las palabras que necesitaba decir.

"Oksana Astankova." Tras ello Eve soltó en un llanto silencioso y tapó su boca con su mano libre.

Hubo un momento de silencio por ambas partes.

" _Te_ _veré en dos semanas._ " Respondió y acto seguido cortó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peak 23: ...Explosión que puede manifestarse de forma muy notable, incluso a simple vista.


	23. Supernova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS SIEMPRE por el cariño, es lo que me hace continuar, en serio. Disfruten este episodio. Comienza justo aquí, en las notas.
> 
> Supernova: Una supernova es una explosión estelar que puede manifestarse de forma muy notable, incluso a simple vista. Es generada por una estrella masiva al final de su vida y comprende, como mínimo, ocho masas solares. Cuando ocurre, cualquier objeto situado años luz de la supernova puede verse afectado.  
> Éstas ocurren cuando ya no pueden desarrollar reacciones termonucleares en su núcleo. Esas estrellas comienzan a crecer, hinchándose, convirtiéndose en supergigantes rojas. Sin embargo, su núcleo sigue reduciéndose.  
> Tras la supernova, solamente quedará una pequeña estrella de neutrones en el lugar en el que anteriormente se encontraba la estrella, como un espíritu.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdZL_YEIv9g

Enroscada en una de las puntas de la cabecera de la cama Oksana dejaba allí la bufanda gris perla. Aquella que Eve le había obsequiado de manera informal.

Casi como un ritual o como un cuento de buenas noches volvía a mirar las tres fotos. Lo hizo las dos noches posteriores al partido, luego de que vio cómo Eve se derrumbaba frente a ella. Jamás había presenciado un ataque al corazón y cada vez que lo recordaba se le aflojaban las piernas.

Su vida antes era una mierda, sí, pero estaba Eve. Y ella era como agua en el desierto, era una de las pocas cosas que daba fuerza de voluntad a Oksana.

Y aquí estaba ella, abriendo sus ojos por la mañana antes de lo que normalmente lo hacía. En los últimos días sus horas de sueño se habían reducido considerablemente y de a poco eso se extrapolaba a su cuerpo. Pero eso tampoco le preocupaba a la rubia, sabía perfectamente que el humano se acostumbraba a todo y, por lo que durara todo este problema de los partidos, se acostumbraría a tener esta cuota extra de adrenalina y nervios.

Se cambió y se puso en marcha para iniciar su rutina en el hogar. Oksana jamás dejaba descuidada su casa y ponía mucho empeño en cuidar y mantener lo que tenía.

La cocina no era muy espaciosa. Pegado sobre una pared derecha tenía una pequeña mesada de unos cuarenta centímetros de ancho. Luego venía la cocina con sus cuatro hornallas. Otro pequeño pedazo de mármol y una pileta simple. Con una separación de un metro y medio de la mesada, sobre la pared, se encontraba la heladera.

Por inercia la abrió buscando algo para tomar, el desayuno abultado había dejado de existir en esa casa desde hacía varios años. Sin dar crédito se quedó en su lugar con los ojos abiertos. Había más productos de los que podía contar. Verduras, carne, leche, manteca, jugo, pan, agua, entre muchos otros.

Estiró una mano para tomar un frasco de mermelada, intentando despejar sus dudas. A lo mejor la falta de sueño ya estaba recayendo sobre ella y le estaba generando alucinaciones. Era real. Al tacto el frasco estaba frío y leyó 'Mermelada de frutillas'.

"Te he dicho que viviríamos mejor."

La voz asustó a Oksana que, por efecto del mismo, el frasco voló por los aires y tuvo que apelar a sus reflejos para volver a atraparlo antes que se estrellara contra el piso. Volteó sobre sí misma y Konstantin soltó una risa estruendosa, aquella que lleva su firma desde hace varios años.

"¿Cuándo te he mentido? ¿Eh?"

Sin responderle Oksana volvió a mirar dentro de la heladera pasando su lengua sobre sus labios y sus ojos bien abiertos, buscando el detalle de todos los alimentos.

Un dejo de culpa recayó sobre ella. No se sentía bien, no tenía hambre y si comía algo de todo esto seguramente lo vomitaría en unos minutos. La heladera llena de comestibles simplemente no hacía otra cosa que alimentar toda esta mentira. Como un simple efecto devolvió el frasco donde se encontraba y cerró la puerta. El semblante serio y casi avergonzado preocupó a Konstantin.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"No tengo hambre."

"Pero debes desayunar, te ayudará en los partidos."

"¿Por eso has comprado todo esto? ¿Para que pueda jugar todos los partidos que ustedes necesiten? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Que me inyecten droga como los caballos de carrera?"

En el mismo tiempo que Oksana se retiró dos pasos de la situación un sentimiento de ira creció en Konstantin. Tenía ganas cerrar su puño e impactarlo contra su mejilla. A cambio cerró sus ojos y largó un pesado suspiro, Oksana pasó a su lado dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"Tengo buenas noticias." La voz la hizo frenar antes de cruzar el umbral. "No apostaremos en el próximo partido."

"¿Apostaremos?" Konstantin revoleó sus ojos y movió sus manos en círculos.

"Raymond. A eso me refiero."

Oksana lo miró de arriba a abajo asintiendo. Por ahora tendría algo de aire.

Cuando el martes Oksana entró al estadio para el entrenamiento supo que iba a ser un calvario. Se notaba el aire denso.

Eve hacía sus anotaciones en el banquillo y de tanto en tanto revisaba la planilla de los partidos del fin de semana. El resto del equipo estaba hundido en sus conversaciones y con suerte le dirigían alguna mirada de reojo.

Vació sus pulmones densamente, dejó su bicicleta a un lado y se dirigió hacia Eve.

"Hola. ¿Cómo estás?" Pronunció mientras se sentaba próxima a ella.

Eve alzó su dedo índice derecho mientras hacía anotaciones con su mano fuerte sobre su libreta. Oksana esperó, normalmente esto tomaría un minuto máximo. La entrenadora nunca paró de escribir rabiosamente y analizar los papeles a su alrededor. Pasaron veinte minutos hasta que Kenny llamó para empezar el entrenamiento. Oksana entendió que por ahora no quería hablar.

Sintió algo de alivio cuando Eve le habló al equipo, y en el equipo estaba ella. Los próximos rivales serían los Clips. Contrincantes débiles que ya habían superado por una gran cantidad de puntos los últimos años. Eve reforzó nuevamente el sistema de colores que quería implementar de manera segura en los partidos. Cuando el entrenamiento terminó Eve se apresuró a tomar sus cosas en el banquillo, Oksana la detuvo.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

"Rápido, debo irme." Espetó metiendo con apuro sus libros en la mochila.

"Eve, creo que nos debemos una conversación sobre lo que ocurrió." Dijo mientras tomaba suavemente su antebrazo. Eve de un movimiento brusco lo alejó.

"Deberías preguntar antes de tocar una persona." La entrenadora la prendía fuego con la mirada y Oksana retrocedió un paso.

"No lo vas a dejar pasar, ¿Verdad?" Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Puedes irte bien a la mierda." Escupió en su cara y la entrenadora se alejó a paso firme buscando la puerta de salida.

Para Oksana todo esto debía decantar. Debía dejarlo fluir, dejar que el mar la llevara donde tenía que hacerlo por acción propia. Por un tiempo tenía algo de aire puro para aspirar y debía aprovecharlo antes de que la situación se vuelva peor.

El entrenamiento del jueves se pacto en los mismo términos. Oksana incluso probó hacer las cosas mal durante la noche para que Eve la regañara, pero no funcionó. Para la entrenadora ella no existía, y para las jugadoras tampoco.

El sábado tocaba el partido de local contra los Clips. Oksana llegó con lo justo a las ocho y media con su bicicleta para comenzar la entrada en calor con Kenny. Las niñas estaban en las gradas con el mismo cartel agitándolo. Se hizo un momento antes del partido para saludarlas como siempre. A un costado de las gradas se encontraba Elena. La rubia se extrañó de no verla en el banco con el resto del equipo.

El partido fue algo sentenciado desde el minuto uno, de tal manera que Eve se preguntaba cómo podía ser que estuviesen en primera categoría. Por momentos no quería preguntarse cómo sería la segunda categoría. Vergüenza.

Oksana no estuvo entre las cinco titulares. No entró en todo el primer cuarto. Recién durante la segunda parte del segundo cuarto la llamó.

"Oksana, pide cambio por Jess." Dijo sin mirarla. La jugadora acató y se acercó a la mesa de control para hacer el pedido ante los jueces.

Cuando el partido se detuvo por un saque de banda marcaron el cambio y Oksana la señaló mientras ingresaba. Extendió sus dos palmas para saludar a la jugadora.

"¿A quién marcas?" Preguntó.

Jess pasó a su lado apenas rozando una mano y sin responderle, su rostro apuntaba al suelo. Oksana largó un suspiro. Así sería todo.

La rusa se dedicó los pocos minutos en cancha a no tirar al aro. Sí penetraba, descargaba. Siempre buscaba el pase extra. Su expresión era oscilaba entre la culpa y el aburrimiento. Aún así decidió poner algo suyo en el juego y solo se desenvolvió con su mano izquierda. Sabía perfectamente que sí ponía su pie en el acelerador se llevaría puesto todo el rival. Las gradas estaban algo desalentadas por el accionar de la rubia.

Luego de terminar la primera mitad del partido Eve la mantuvo en el banquillo. El rival se prestaba para probar a las suplentes, con las cuales estaba bastante contenta con el rendimiento.

Durante el tercer cuarto Eve se hundió en sus pensamientos de todo lo ocurrido recientemente. Estaba de pie mirando la bola naranja yendo de un extremo a otro de la cancha, pero fehacientemente no prestaba atención a la acción que acontecía. Sus ojos empezaron a rastrillar las gradas, observando con atención todo el público presente, rostro por rostro. Cuando terminó con todo un lado siguió por el que se encontraba a su espalda. Nada raro. No había señales de algo fuera de lugar, lo cual la alarmaba en vez de tranquilizarla. Cuando quiso acordarse un estruendo la trajo a Tierra.

Chicharra final Sharks 90 - Clips 33.

Oksana saludó al rival cortésmente, tomó su bicicleta y volvió a su hogar. Y para ella era curioso que ahora su casa se llamara hogar, el único lugar en el planeta que le obsequiaba algo de tranquilidad en todo este caos que se había desatado.

No fue hasta el lunes por la noche, luego del trabajo, que se encontró a Konstantin en la mesa comiendo unos fideos con queso. Observó los recipientes vacíos en la mesada.

"No te he preparado porque no comes y no me gusta tirar comida." Se excusó.

Oksana abrió la heladera y encontró algo de fruta. Tomó una banana y cerró la puerta.

"Tomaré esto, descuida."

Volteó para ingresar en su habitación y la voz de Konstantin volvió a llamar en la habitación.

"El próximo partido será contra Raymond." La jugadora paró en seco su trayecto. Otra vez la presión sobre su cabeza se hacía presente y una nueva migraña. Cerró sus ojos mientras esperaba que su tío continuara con las noticias de mierda. "Han pactado una diferencia de más de veinticinco puntos."

Oksana abrió sus ojos, fuera de sí.

"¿¡Qué!?" Volteó para enfrentar a su tío que no se inmutó por el tono de voz. A cambio sonrió mientras pinchaba sus fideos.

"¿Qué te preocupa? Raymond ayudará. Hará más flexibles a las jugadoras."

"¿Qué tan seguro estás de ello?"

"¿Acaso estás poniendo en duda lo que estoy diciendo Oksana? He hablado yo mismo con Raymond hoy, todo estará bien."

"Es fácil decirlo para ti que solo miras todo desde tu asiento." El golpe metálico furioso del tenedor contra el plato asustó a Oksana que pegó un leve salto en su lugar.

"¿Qué quieres Oksana? ¿Eh? Intento hacer lo mejor para los dos desde mi posición. Te apañé como una hija. No soy el hombre perfecto, discúlpame por eso. Pero intento cambiar, ¿Sabes? Te he dado todo lo que necesitas, intento ayudar a un amigo que nos ayudó a nosotros desde que vinimos a éste país ¡Y mira cómo te pones!"

Oksana no tuvo otra alternativa que hacer silencio mientras era mirada por las frías pupilas.

"Estaré en mi habitación."

Una nueva semana densa transcurrió para la rubia. Por primera vez desde que se había alistado en los Sharks no tenía ganas de ir a entrenar. No quería pasar por el proceso nuevamente de estar en la mira de todo un equipo. Ya había ocurrido en su estancia en los Towers y ahora los tendría en el banquillo frente a ella.

El sábado, luego del trabajo, el corazón de Oksana rebotaba casi fuera de su caja torácica. No solo por la presión de los veinticinco puntos, sino también por volver al antiguo estadio donde había empezado a jugar en Londres.

Su cuerpo ya no se sentía pesado como en el último partido, sino contraído. Sus sentidos estaban alertas y, cada vez que el réferi hacía resonar el silbato contando los minutos para el encuentro, ella se crispaba, asustándose.

Cuando quedaban algunos minutos para el encuentro del partido se acercó a sus rivales. Saludó a lo lejos a las jugadoras, todas le devolvieron una mirada casi seca.

"Esas zapatillas combinan mejor con nuestra camiseta que con la que llevas puesta." Una carcajada burlona se escuchó cerca de ella. Raymond se acercaba y extendía sus brazos. "¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Cómo quieres que esté?" El rostro de Oksana no era nada afable. Quería hablar sobre el partido y Raymond lo notó.

"Oksana, intenta no ser evidente. ¿Quieres?" Dijo mirando hacia los lados intentando no ser atrapado.

"Solo espero que cumplas tu palabra." Su tono era bajo y filoso.

"¿Cuál palabra?"

La rubia inclinó su rostro temiendo lo que iba a venir, ya lo olía.

"Konstantin me dijo que serás suave hoy con el ritmo, para que podamos lograr esa diferencia." El entrenador abrió sus ojos, escandaloso.

"¿Cómo crees que yo puedo tener un ritmo suave? Oksana, no seas ingenua. Yo tengo que tener un perfil profesional aquí dentro. No puedo pedirles a mis jugadoras que se la pasen trotando los cuarenta minutos. Hay un comité de disciplina, hay jueces, ¡Hay espectadores!"

"Raymond, si no lo haces estarás frito. Necesito tu ayuda."

"Oksana, niña." El hombre tomó su mano. La rubia tuvo un crecimiento de asco dentro suyo y su cara lo proyectó. "Por eso confiamos en tí. En verdad te ayudaría pero no dejo de ser el técnico de los Towers."

"¿Eso es todo? No conseguimos la diferencia y tú estás muerto. ¿Eres consciente?"

"Oksana, yo no sería el único si eso sucediera."

La frase fue como si un gong hubiese sonado en su cabeza. Y de pronto se sintió desarmada, como si le hubiesen sacado toda su sangre, hasta que un nuevo estruendo la sacó de sus pensamientos. El árbitro en el centro alzaba sus dos dedos.

"¡Oh mira! Ha llegado el resto de tu familia." Raymond dirigía su mirada al costado de las gradas frente a él donde Konstantin espiaba de pie. "¡Suerte!" Y acto seguido le propició un suave golpe en la espalda a la rubia.

Dentro del bolsillo del pantalón de Raymond se encontraba un papel algo doblado. Él había hecho su propia apuesta por detrás de todos. 'Ganadores Sharks, diferencia veinticuatro puntos o menos'.

Elena y el resto de las chicas esperaban en el banquillo la charla inicial de Eve. Le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a Oksana que volvía caminando del banco rival.

Las indicaciones de Eve fueron claras y básicas. Las titulares eran Gemma, Jess, Kira, Paula y Claire.

El primer cuarto fue peleado. Ambos equipos estaban en igualdad de condiciones y los Towers tenían una buena intensidad. Inga desde el área pintada sacaba provecho contra Kira. Como siempre a los Sharks les costaba entrar en ritmo.

Fin del primer cuarto. Towers 17 - Sharks 20.

Durante los primeros minutos del segundo cuarto todo se desarrolló igual. Oksana desde el banco oscilaba sus ojos entre Eve y el reloj de juego. En el minuto 6 del segundo cuarto se acercó a ella.

"Eve, tienes que dejarme jugar." La entrenadora la miró y soltó un resoplido.

"Creo que no te ha quedado muy en claro lo que te dije el otro día. ¿Verdad? Yo soy la entrenadora y yo decido si juegas o no. Vuelve a sentarte." Oksana cerró sus ojos ante la frase frunciendo sus labios.

"Eve, por favor, déjame jugar. No me hagas esto más difícil."

"¿Esto? Discúlpame por el sacrificio que debes hacer por quedarte sentada en un banco. No sabía que simbolizaba tanto esfuerzo para ti."

Oksana suspiró y miró el reloj junto al marcador. La diferencia era de cuatro puntos a favor. Sutilmente escurrió sus dedos sobre la mano izquierda de Eve. La entrenadora miró el acto y luego buscó sus ojos.

"Eve, ¿Confías en mí?"

La morocha jamás había visto tanta sinceridad y transparencia en los iris avellana. Quería decir a viva voz 'No' pero no pudo. Había algo más que la detuvo. Alejó su mano del toque de la jugadora y expandió otra extremidad hacia la cancha, barriéndola y señalándola. 

"Disfruta tu acto, estrella." Su voz era áspera y desafiante.

"¿Eso crees que soy? ¿Una estrella?" La entrenadora se tomó unos segundos para responder.

"Ten cuidado porque las estrellas, tarde o temprano, se apagan." La jugadora se tomó otros segundos para analizar la frase y soltó una sonrisa dolorosa.

"No, Eve. Las pequeñas estrellas se apagan. Las grandes estrellas explotan."

Eve volvió a mirar esos ojos entrecerrando los suyos, intentando encontrar un significado especial. Oksana pasó a un lado de ella hacia la mesa de control.

"Pide el cambio por Claire." La entrenadora ya le daba la espalda dirigiéndose con el resto del equipo.

"Eve." Llamó la rubia, la morocha se volteó. "Pase lo que pase, no importa qué, no me saques del partido. ¿De acuerdo?"

Eve volvió a quedarse un segundo más mirándola hasta que volteó y se sentó junto al resto.

Mitad del segundo cuarto y Oksana hizo su despliegue de movimientos. En los cinco minutos restantes se dedicó expandir la diferencia a once puntos. Podía no ser demasiado, pero ella tenía en cuenta que por cada dos puntos que encestaran los Towers, ella tenía que encestar cuatro.

Medio tiempo. Towers 31 - Sharks 42.

Oksana se pasó los quince minutos del medio tiempo juntando aire. Se avecinaban veinte minutos intensos.

Comienzo del tercer cuarto y para pesadilla de la número once su base armadora estaba inspirada con los tiros de larga distancia. Aquella jugadora que Oksana había lastimado en uno contra uno cuando hacía una prueba de ingreso al equipo. Desde entonces Angela se había ido del equipo, no quería estar al lado de la rubia. Cuando se enteró que se había ido de los Towers regresó a su puesto. Ella jamás se había olvidado de la humillación de la novata frente a todo el equipo y ahora se iba a redimir. El equipo local ahora atacaba frente al banquillo de Eve.

Su puntería a larga distancia era impecable y Gemma no llegaba a su defensa. La diferencia entre ambos equipos seguía igual o peor para los Sharks.

Casi a final del tercer cuarto una Oksana sudada de pies a cabeza le pidió con lo justo que marque a otra jugadora, ella se encargaría de Angela.

Fin del tercer cuarto Towers 45 - Sharks 58.

Cuando todas las jugadoras volvieron al banquillo a tomar agua Oksana no se sentó. Eve miró por el rabillo del ojo como juntaba aire mientras miraba con atención el tablero. Si la entrenadora tenía que poner en palabras el ritmo de a alera estaría por fuera del rojo. Jamás, a menos que el partido se detenga por acciones normales, había parado o cortado su intensidad.

Antes de salir al último cuarto escurrió su sudor y lo pasó por la suela de la zapatilla. Último esfuerzo.

La acción de Oksana había dado sus frutos. Angela ya no tiraba sus tiros de manera cómoda. Las extremidades de Oksana llegaban en todo momento. La rubia había entendido que para ahorrarse algunos problemas tenía que aprender a leer sus movimientos y cortar el pase antes de que reciba en el perímetro. La frustración la golpeaba ocasionalmente cuando lograban encestar. Sus piernas ya de a poco se iban apagando. No podía correr contraataques como lo hizo al principio y todo se hacía cuesta arriba.

Cuatro minutos restantes de juego, tiempo muerto por parte de los Towers. Oksana se acercó al equipo pero se quedó cerca de la línea de banda con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, inclinada, buscando aire. Eve a un costado observaba su rostro rojo de punta a punta, el sudor le escurría por todos lados y las rodillas ya temblaban por el cansancio. La cabeza de la jugadora latía junto con su corazón nublando su vista y haciendo que sus bordes se vean ya nublados. Otros minutos en donde la jugadora había explayado su ritmo en niveles de rojo.

Cuando sonó el silbato dando la órden para la reanudación del encuentro Oksana maldijo hacia adentro. ¿Desde cuándo los tiempos muertos duraban pocos segundos? Volvió a enfocarse nuevamente en el marcador y leyó.

ers 54 - ks 72.

Con el dorso del pulgar se apretó fuertemente sus ojos buscando quitar parte del sudor y volver a concentrarse. Eve a un costado veía sus ojos nublados cómo se esforzaban en concentrarse en las luces led del tablero.

' _Pase lo que pase, no importa qué, no me saques del partido. ¿De acuerdo?_ ' Escuchaba la voz de Oksana retumbar en su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ya se estaba ganando algunas miradas desconfiadas de sus propias jugadoras que veían el deplorable estado de Oksana y Eve no hacía nada al respecto. 

Sus ojos solo podían seguir una sola cosa: El esférico naranja. No importaba quién lo tuviese, ella lo perseguía. En dos minutos había podido encestar un tiro a media distancia. Cuando intentó uno más el balón había salido desviado. Un arma menos, el cansancio ya se comía sus lanzamientos. Si lanzaba, debía hacerlo cerca del aro.

Suplicaba que cobraran una falta o que el balón se escape por la banda. Le daría diez segundos más de aire.

Ya no llegaba a leer el marcador, ahora sus matemáticas eran mentales. Si todo era correcto para ella la diferencia era ya de veintidós puntos.

Ataque de los Towers, a lo lejos Oksana dilucidaba sobre el tablero que ya no había minutos en el tiempo de juego. Defendía a Angela con sus brazos a penas separados de su cuerpo y sus rodillas ya tenían un límite de flexión. La rubia sabía perfectamente que si superaba ese ángulo de doblez se caería y no se levantaría. Su boca estaba abierta, inspiraba y exhalaba furiosamente.

Error de la atacante al cortar el pique y no encontrar pase. Oksana se acercó a ella como un fantasma ajustando su defensa y cuando tuvo la oportunidad golpeó el balón en manos ajenas con cuidado de no cometer falta personal. Pelota en sus manos y una nueva corrida hacia su canasta. Unos pasos antes de llegar accionó sus piernas para efectuar el salto. No respondieron. La voz de Eve vino a su cabeza ' _Tú no tienes que pasar por encima, el balón debe hacerlo._ ' Desde el piso soltó la pelota hacia el tablero que golpeó contra el aro, dando algo de suspenso antes de cruzar y chocar contra la red.

' _Falta uno._ ' Pensó. Esperó en línea de fondo el saque de sus rivales.

Eve a un costado no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Raymond daba indicaciones desde su banquillo sin emitir sonido, como si estuviese en posición de pelear por la derrota. Una voz lejana llegó hacia ella desde el otro lado del estadio, desde la tribuna al lado de Oksana, que esperaba el saque debajo del aro.

"¡Veinte segundos!"

Las cuatro jugadoras de los Sharks no entendían qué ocurría y buscaban explicaciones en Eve, que simplemente miraba hacia el saque con sus brazos cruzados. Frente a ella a lo lejos el número once vibraba intermitentemente y la entrenadora no podía ocultar su cara de bronca. Bronca y frustración por no saber qué estaba pasando. Por qué esto. Por qué ahora.

Por instinto volvió a revisar todas las gradas y allí lo vio, detrás de las mismas perforando a su sobrina y gritando por encima del bullicio de los espectadores. Konstantin.

La jugadora de los Towers intentó un pase hacia la mitad de cancha, como si fuese un jugador de fútbol americano. La altura de Oksana estirando sus brazos pero sin saltar acariciaron el sintético naranja. El pase se desvió en dirección al banquillo de Raymond con una velocidad moderada. La rubia automáticamente volteó y corrió en su dirección.

Antes de que saliera lo empujó hacia adentro nuevamente. Su cuerpo siguió por la inercia y ya Oksana no pudo ver contra qué impactó pero la dejó apenas doblada de rodillas casi escurrida agarrándose de una prenda. Los únicos músculos que tenían fuerza hasta entonces eran sus manos y sus brazos. Hizo uso y los contrajo. Cuando alzó su rostro los ojos de Raymond la miraban abiertos al máximo. Los ojos avellanas ya no veían, estaban vacíos. El entrenador estaba casi aterrado, parecía que estaba mirando el iris de algún cadáver en avanzado estado de descomposición.

La jugadora volvió a caer a tierra ante un nuevo grito.

"¡Diez segundos!"

Raymond la empujó levemente de los hombros, alejando el cuerpo sudado de él, con asco. Oksana aprovechó el movimiento para buscar el punto naranja, y lo encontró. Unas manos lo sostenían, cuando alzó su mínimo punto de enfoque Gemma la miraba petrificada. Se encontraba a unos centímetros de la línea de mitad de cancha, casi sobre el eje.

"¡Lanza!" La rubia gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero un hilo tembloroso y bajo salió.

El tiempo pareció eterno pero Gemma finalmente soltó el balón débilmente hacia su dirección, como sí se lo diera a un niño.

"¡Cinco segundos!"

Balón recibido a la altura de las rodillas de la número once. Cuando volteó a la canasta Angela estaba parada justo delante del aro sin entender cómo podía mantenerse de pie.

Oksana nunca había sido religiosa pero en ese momento le pidió a alguien, cualquiera, que sus piernas no fallaran. Y ese alguien era Eve.

Eve, que la rubia no entendía cómo ahora estaba parada a su lado, algo traslúcida, pero impecable, como siempre.

"¡Corre hija de puta!"

Era el fiel reflejo de una Eve vestida ese mismo día que hicieron el _yo-yo test_. El día que estaba enojada con Oksana pero que ella le dijo firmemente que no iba a dejar el equipo. Que no quería volver a enfrentarla en una cancha. Que no se iba a ir de su lado.

Era más que suficiente. Sus piernas volvieron a funcionar y atacaron el aro luego de dar dos rebotes hacia la canasta. Angela solo podía levantar sus manos.

Antes de impactar contra la defensa apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pierna derecha y empujando, moviéndose hacia la izquierda. Cuando su pie izquierdo se apoyó, el torso de Oksana ya se encontraba del lado izquierdo del canasto, libre para poder lanzar. Tomó el balón con su mano menos hábil y lo lanzó contra el tablero sin saltar.

Cuando el esférico tocó la tabla la chicharra retumbó en el estadio. Así como Oksana se desprendió del balón su cuerpo ya no pudo sostenerse más y cayó de frente al suelo. No vio el camino de la pelota. Solo atinó desde el piso a girar su rostro hacia la izquierda. Allí, a unos metros su tío la miraba. El diminuto punto de enfoque de Oksana miró las manos del ruso que estaban hechos unos puños. Levantó el enfoque y vio una sonrisa en sus labios. El balón había entrado. Detrás de su cabeza sacó las cuentas imaginarias. Diferencia: veintiséis puntos. 

Mientras respiraba frenéticamente en busca de aire sus manos buscaban poder reintegrarse. No le gustaba estar en el suelo, no sabía muy bien porqué. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se incorporó a duras penas. Sus pies estaban algo torcidos hacia adentro mientras caminaba e intentaba apoyar solo las puntas, así iba a ser más fácil y menos esfuerzo al arrastrar sus zapatillas.

Buscó con el punto de enfoque la puerta. Esa puerta a unos metros que daba acceso al vestuario visitante. Necesitaba alejarse de toda esta situación. Todo era vergüenza y ni siquiera entendía cómo iba a explicar algo de todo esto. Eso sería otra cosa que lidiar más adelante. Ahora el cuerpo entero de Oksana dolía.

Empujó con lo justo la puerta e ingresó al vestuario.

Los Sharks se miraban entre sí sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

"Saluden." Ordenó Eve. Sus pensamientos estaban fuera de éste estadio pero los modales siempre los iba a mantener. Fue directo a estrechar su mano con Raymond que tenía un semblante preocupado.

"Has ganado una gran jugadora. Felicitaciones." Su sonrisa era falsa y Eve lo sabía. 

No perdió tiempo en responderle. Dio media vuelta y volvió a su banco mientras las jugadoras tomaban sus bolsos y se dirigían al vestuario. Solo quedó un bolso negro reposando en el suelo perteneciente a la única jugadora que no había vuelto por él. Eve lo tomó y se fue a los vestuarios.

Mientras desde su lugar Raymond le dedicaba una sonrisa dura y escueta a Konstantin que no podía dejar de sonreír. Él había perdido su apuesta, el ruso no.

Cuando Eve abrió la puerta las jugadoras estaban consternadas paradas mirando hacia la esquina derecha.

Allí se encontraba Oksana, levemente encorvada con sus rodillas algo flexionadas y apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la unión de las dos paredes. Sus codos estaban apenas apoyados sobre sus muslos con sus palmas mirando al frente y algo contraídas. Sus piernas temblaban, su piel estaba absolutamente mojada, su rostro rojo y su mirada perdida al frente, casi rozando la convulsión.

Eve dio un paso hacia ella mientras Kenny y el resto del equipo hacían un silencio sepulcral. Cuando la entrenadora se adelantó volteó mirando al resto de las chicas, chasqueó sus dedos y apunto hacia la puerta.

"Báñense en sus casas."

Todo el mundo hizo caso, incluso Elena, y salieron. Eve soltó el bolso al suelo mientras se acercaba a Oksana que no paraba de respirar agitada con su boca abierta. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca un hilo de voz brotó de su garganta.

"¿Eve?"

Forzaba sus ojos buscando a la mujer delante de ella pero solo veía una sombra borrosa. Por inercia movió su pie derecho para ir hacia ella pero ya estaba claro de antemano. Todo sucumbió. El cuerpo de Oksana se venció hacia adelante. Iba a impactar con el de Eve, pero la entrenadora giró noventa grados sobre su pie derecho evitando la coalición dejando que caiga a sus pies. Y como una supernova Oksana terminó de explotar, derrumbándose en el suelo.

Su cuerpo quedó brevemente apoyado sobre su lado derecho. Su cara apuntaba hacia los pies de Eve.

La entrenadora la miró de pies a cabeza, estaba toda sudada y temblando, en especial las piernas.

"Eve." Susurró entre sus jadeos. 

Movió sutilmente sus dedos buscando tocar los zapatos de su entrenadora. Antes de que llegara el contacto Eve volteó otros noventa grados y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

Oksana se quedó allí tendida, su mirada seguía siendo borrosa y todo se sacudía con cada latido de corazón. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero sí sintió la necesidad de hablar una vez más, por si Eve realmente no se había ido del vestuario.

"Lo hice por tí."

Acto seguido la jugadora se dejó llevar y cerró sus ojos.

"¡-ste! ¡Lo -ste!"

Los ojos de Oksana volvían a abrirse lentamente, mareada. Un temblor se sintió en sus brazos y hombros. Las palabras no le salían, solo un débil balbuceo, pero ahora podía escuchar mejor.

"¡Lo hiciste Oksana!" La voz inconfundible de su tío.

Con sus manos la volteó hasta que su rostro quedó mirándolo. Volvió a murmurar sin decir nada coherente.

"¡Vamos! ¡Arriba! Debemos celebrar."

La rubia intentó reincorporarse de costado pero nada funcionaba. Sus brazos, sus hombros, nada respondía.

"No..." Konstantin volvió a zamarrearla contento. "Puedo le-tarme."

"¿Qué dices? Modula."

"Ayúdame."

"Ven." El urso la ajustó por debajo de sus hombros y la levantó lentamente. El cuerpo de Oksana estaba en peso muerto. "Vamos, ayúdame tú también."

Konstantin entendió que por más que la sostuviera sobre sus pies su sobrina se derrumbaría nuevamente. Fue por el camino fácil y la embistió con su hombro a la altura de su vientre. Como consecuencia Oksana quedó doblada sobre encima de Konstantin. Con su mano izquierda tomó el bolso de Oksana que estaba en el piso.

Cuando salió del vestuario ya no quedaba nadie en la cancha y el silencio le dio algo de paz a una ida Oksana que su torso se bamboleaba hacia un lado y otro por el paso de Konstantin.

El tío apoyó el bolso de Oksana sobre el manubrio de su bicicleta y, tomándola desde el cuello, la llevó andando a su lado.

"Tienes suerte que nuestra casa quede cerca." Decía con una sonrisa.

Durante el trayecto a pie se dedicó a hacer comentarios esporádicos sobre el partido y a silbar alguna vieja canción soviética. Oksana quería pedirle que se callara, que hiciera silencio por un minuto al menos pero las palabras seguían sin salir.

A los diez minutos llegaron a la puerta de su casa. Konstantin dejó la bicicleta a un lado en el living y se dirigió al baño dejando en el piso a Oksana.

"Tienes que bañarte."

Volteó y salió del baño cerrando la puerta. Tomó el bolso y lo dejó a un costado de su cama. Luego de varios minutos el agua se escuchó correr.

Oksana se metió con lo justo a su bañera con la ropa puesta. Ya no le importaba, necesitaba agua caliente para calmar algo de todo este dolor que sentía. Sentada en la bañera se desprendió de todas las prendas a los tirones dejándolas a un costado. Parecía un drogadicto en pleno viaje de ida.

No logró ponerse ninguna crema, solo agua caliente. Cuando se deshizo de todo salió arrastrándose y con lo justo logró ponerse un poco de pie. Se aseguró que su tío no estuviese proyectado en el pasillo y caminó los tres pasos hacia su habitación. Nunca le había costado tanto algo en la vida. Poco a poco sus piernas dejaban de ser de goma para ahora ser totalmente lo opuesto: rocas. No podía flexionarlas.

Cuando llegó al umbral de su habitación nuevamente sucumbió al suelo. Con su pie cerró la puerta y buscó en un bolso cercano su ropa interior y una musculosa. Nuevamente recurrió a mucha fuerza de voluntad para ponerse ambas prendas y volvió a arrastrarse hacia la cama. Pensó que era el último esfuerzo y aplicó todo lo que le quedaba en sus brazos.

Una vez arriba su espalda quedó enfrentando la pared que lindaba con su cama. Sus ojos se dirigieron al suelo, allí descansaba su bolso.

Estiró sus dedos y corrió lentamente el cierre exterior. Escabulló su mano y retiró la cuarta foto de ella con Eve, aquella que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo y la llevaba siempre consigo.

Antes de que pudiese ponérsela a la altura de sus ojos se resbaló de sus débiles dedos, cayendo al suelo. Como consecuencia del fracaso a su último deseo del día sus párpados cayeron.

Pesaba. Todo pesaba. No entendía cómo un poco de piel sobre sus ojos podían requerir de tanto esfuerzo para poder abrirse. Había algo de luz. Era de día tal vez.

Un bulto negro se acercaba a ella, se movía lentamente, pero se acercaba. Todo estaba en silencio, eso que tanto quería Oksana.

"¿Es un sueño?" Balbuceó.

El bulto se movió nuevamente, más cerca de ella. Luego de un segundo una descarga eléctrica se esparció por su brazo a la altura de su bíceps. Oksana gimió bajo, o lo que su garganta le permitió. El bulto habló y la voz al menos era nítida.

"Si dolió significa que no es un sueño."

El cerebro aletargado necesitó de unos segundos para acomodar su sentido auditivo. Cuando terminó de sacar sus conclusiones habló.

"¿Eve?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peak 24: Eve tendrá que meterse dentro de un agujero negro para redimirse y lavar su culpa.  
> Un mensaje es descubierto y prende las alarmas.  
> Bill, desde su posición, la alerta.


	24. Aguas profundas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coincidencia que justo el capítulo anterior haya sido el '23'? Si la quería hacer no me salía.  
> Hoy tengo un día en el que tengo ganas de regalarles una bolsita de caramelos masticables a las autoras de los fics que me gustan y no actualizan.  
> Gracias siempre, obvio. No me canso de decirlo. Será medio denso, pero les juro que Eve con poder me genera cosas y se lo van a tener que fumar.

Eve tuvo que detenerse dos veces a un costado de la calle cuando intentaba volver a su casa. Las luces de las calles pasaban fugazmente y algunas tenían en forma de bokeh cuando entrecerraba sus ojos. 

Su interior era un pozo petrolero a punto de volar por los aires.

Parte de ella seguía cargada de bronca e ira por toda la situación, y eso Eve sabía perfectamente que la estaba nublando. Y otra parte ya recaía sobre ella como algo más denso. Había dejado a Oksana tirada en el vestuario, completamente colapsada. Su consciencia ya le estaba pesando y en sus dos paradas tuvo que poner en orden sus pensamientos.

No podía dejar las cosas así. Tendría que confrontar esto como adulta que era, sea lo que sea. Tenía que dar el ejemplo y Oksana tendría que dar explicaciones fehacientes sobre su comportamiento. Para ello tenía que ir a verla.

Puso en marcha nuevamente su camioneta, giró en 'u' y volvió por la misma avenida por la que transitaba escuchando algunas bocinas en reclamo a su maniobra.

Dejo mal estacionada su camioneta Ford mientras veía como el sereno cerraba el portón de acceso. Bajó a toda velocidad y corrió hacia él.

"¡Aguarde!"

"¡Oye!" Eve corrió hacia adentro cruzando el pequeño estacionamiento del estadio. "¿¡Dónde crees que vas!?"

"¡Olvidé algo dentro!"

Ya toda esta situación le estaba enviando una respuesta a Eve por debajo de la puerta. Entró al estadio y cruzó la cancha hacia el otro extremo, camino a los vestuarios. Cuando giró el picaporte se encontró con lo que temía. Oksana no estaba.

Dio dos pasos hacia adentro, asegurándose que no estuviese en algún cubículo de las duchas. Ningún rastro de la rusa. Eve volvió por donde vino.

Cuando caminaba por la cancha vacía y a penas iluminada miró hacia el banquillo de la visita, aquel en el que había estado hacía minutos atrás. La bicicleta de Oksana no estaba tampoco.

Tal vez Eve había exagerado sobre su estado. Tal vez una ducha la trajo de nuevo a la vida. Tal vez ella estaba bien. O tal vez nada de lo anterior y la que estaba realmente mal era la propia Eve.

Subió a su camioneta no sin antes disculparse con el sereno que la esperaba con mala cara sobre el portón.

Condujo a su casa rápido, apretando sus manos en el volante, volviendo sus nudillos blancos. Su mandíbula estaba dura y sus ojos desesperados. Ahora, más que nunca, se encontraba aturdida. Aparcó el auto frente a su garage y giró las llaves del encendido.

Lo bueno de conducir era que en mayor o en menor medida Eve tenía su mente ocupada en pasar los cambios, analizar que ruta tomar y tener cuidado con el tráfico. Y ahora que se encontraba dentro de la cabina, sola, el pozo petrolero voló.

Un grito salió desde la base de su garganta, explotando. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y podía jurar que nunca habían salido tan rápido ese caudal de lágrimas. Una furia contenida se desató en sus manos que golpeaban repetidamente la parte superior del volante haciéndolo temblar.

Una Eve acongojada y con rigidez muscular sufría los daños colaterales a distancia a raíz de la supernova.

Cuando sintió que su garganta ya ardía volvió a tomar el volante con ambas manos y, acto seguido, inclinó y ocultó su rostro sobre sus brazos. Su espalda liberaba los últimos espasmos con los sollozos. Después de todo ya había explotado y ahora solo restaba saber si la supernova iba a transformarse en un agujero negro y la arrastraría, o no.

Por la mañana se levantó con algo de dolor de cabeza. Inconscientemente todos los domingos a primera hora escaneaba con su mano izquierda el lado frío de la cama, aceptando la situación actual. Oksana no estaba. Frotaba su frente mientras se incorporaba a un lado de la cama intentando mitigar la migraña. Miró su reloj que marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana, había dormido más de la cuenta. Eve creía que era a raíz de la explosión emocional que había tenido dentro de su auto y se sentía bien. Hacía varias semanas que no se sentía así de liviana.

Vistió unas calzas negras Adidas junto con una remera apenas suelta color celeste claro. Por encima puso una campera ajustada con bolsillos internos a tono con el pantalón y un cuello liviano. Tomó un té con azúcar y decidió salir a andar en bicicleta en vez de salir a correr. Quería aprovechar esta baja de marea emocional para poder ejercitarse y a la vez tomar un poco de aire puro. Calzó su casco con unos lentes, su reloj digital y montó su BMC negra.

Por inercia su cuerpo hizo aquel mismo recorrido que hizo con Oksana el día que anduvieron juntas. El St. James Park estaba casi vacío. La única diferencia con aquel primer paseo era que ahora casi no había hojas rojizas del otoño.

Luego de una hora y media de andar una melodía en su bolsillo la hizo parar a un costado de la calle. Maldijo para sí misma, debía haber dejado el móvil en su casa para evitar molestias. Miró la pantalla y el número no estaba registrado. Dudo en atender o seguir haciendo sus actividades pero consideró que ningún call center llama un domingo por la mañana.

"¿Hola?"

" _¿Eve Polastri?_ " La voz era gruesa y fría. Eve crispó su espalda en alerta.

"¿Quién habla?"

" _Mi nombre es Konstantin, soy el tío de Oksana Astankova, su jugadora._ "

El corazón de la morocha se detuvo largando de manera densa el aire de sus pulmones. Por inercia su mano derecha se posicionó al borde de su casco, a la altura de su frente. Acto seguido sus dedos arrastraron sus lentes hacia abajo.

"¿Qué pasó?"

" _Ella no luce bien. Necesito que venga._ "

"En breve estaré allí."

Eve olvidó volver a ponerse sus lentes, con suerte pudo guardar su celular en el bolsillo. Movió los _shifters_ intermitentemente hasta lograr la tracción más alta y se dirigió rápidamente a su casa.

Lanzó todos sus artículos en el comedor y tomó lo imprescindible: billetera, móvil y llaves. Antes de salir hacia su camioneta estacionada su cabeza retumbó. Volteó nuevamente hacia adentro y tomó su maletín con artículos básicos de medicina que llevaba de su casa hasta el consultorio.

En siete minutos estacionó en la puerta de la casa. A zancadas rabiosas llegó a la entrada y golpeó insistentemente con su puño mientras que su mano derecha sostenía el maletín. Konstantin le abrió, su semblante no era preocupado pero sí serio.

"Hola. Pase."

"Hola." Devolvió fría Eve.

La entrenadora dio un breve vistazo general a la sala común. Una pequeña mesa con dos sillas en el centro, una cocina con lo básico, la heladera y a un costado el televisor con un sofá pequeño y gastado frente a él.

Al final de la sala un corredor se extendía hacia la izquierda con tres puertas.

Como si fuese un rastro de olor se dirigió a la primer puerta y antes de abrir le dirigió una breve mirada a Konstantin que estaba a su espalda. El ruso asintió dándole permiso.

Eve abrió la puerta. El cuarto tenía un poco más de dos metros de ancho por casi tres de largo, casi diminuto. Una cama de una plaza se encontraba contra la pared izquierda y más lejos una cajonera marrón oscuro. Contra la otra pared había algunos bolsos algo viejos y una tanda artículos que Eve no miró en detalle. Dio dos pasos hacia adentro observando el cuerpo acostado sobre la cama.

Oksana estaba tendida sobre su costado izquierdo con su brazo derecho colgando por fuera del límite de la cama y el otro pegado a su cuerpo. Sus piernas estaban brevemente separadas. Vestía ropa interior blanca y una remera sin mangas azul oscuro. Creía recordar vérsela puesta en algún entrenamiento.

"¿De dónde sacó mi número?" La voz de Eve salió algo entrecortada mientras seguía mirando a Oksana.

"Hoy por la mañana me resultó raro no verla despierta, suele levantarse temprano. Cuando entré a su habitación para llamarla para ir al trabajo encontré esto en el suelo cerca de ella." Eve apenas corrió sus ojos hacia la mano de Konstantin. Tomó la fotografía de ellas, con Oksana alzando su brazo. La giró y miró el dorso. La letra de Eve estaba allí con su nombre y su número. Guardó la imagen en el bolsillo del bolso a sus pies. "La llamé pero no contesta, por eso me preocupé y decidí llamarla a usted. Es médica, ¿Verdad? La he visto con su jugadora número diez hace algunos partidos, cuando se lastimó."

Eve decidió no darle importancia a todo lo que decía el ruso, que se quedó en la puerta, y se enfocó en la rubia frente a ella. Se acuclilló para estar a su altura.

"¿Oksana?" No hubo respuesta.

Eve abrió su maletín y sacó un poco de algodón. Le tiró algunas gotas de alcohol y esperó a la siguiente inspiración. Guardando distancia lo posó a unos centímetros prudenciales de su nariz para que el golpe de etanol no sea brusco.

Funcionó.

Eve se reincorporó y los párpados de Oksana empezaron a vibrar. Tardó algunos segundos hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre Eve, aún así se los notaba idos.

"¿Es un sueño?"

Eve notó como sus palabras salieron arrastradas, como un borracho empedernido. Recordó el momento a solas que tuvieron luego del partido de los Wings, donde la entrenadora dudaba aún si lo acontecido había sido producto de su imaginación. Oksana le había aplicado la técnica del pellizco sobre su brazo.

Se acercó al cuerpo inerte sobre la cama y pellizcó suavemente a la altura del bíceps. Eve notaba que aún no se había dado cuenta quién era ella. Oksana gimió ante el toque.

"Si dolió significa que no es un sueño."

Las cejas de Oksana se juntaron en confusión, intentando dilucidar la voz.

"¿Eve?" Ahora ya parpadeaba de manera más intermitente forzando su vista al frente.

"Sí."

Oksana se movió para apoyar su espalda contra el fino colchón pero el mismo le sacó un gemido alto de dolor.

"Quédate quieta." Ordenó Eve. Se acercó a sus piernas y posó dos dedos sobre el cuádriceps de la rubia. La kinesióloga estaba convencida que sí tocaba las piernas de 'El David' de Miguel Ángel iban a estar más blandas. "Madre de Dios."

Oksana vio desde su posición la cara de espanto de Eve y tragó con fuerza.

"¿Qué tan malo es?"

La morocha se aisló en sus pensamientos por un tiempo, sin responder. Se dirigió a sus pies y pasó muy sutilmente el índice por la planta. Los dedos se curvaron a penas y Oksana volvió a gemir compungiendo su cara, molesta.

"Da cosquillas y eso me da dolor."

Eve retrocedió otros dos pasos, analizando la situación desde afuera con sus manos en jarra. Oksana la observó un buen rato como sus ojos escaneaban su cuerpo incesablemente.

"¿Qué piensas?" Luego de un momento Eve exhaló pesadamente.

"Pienso en como remolcar este camión de carga pesada."

Eve salió de la habitación rápidamente y se dirigió por el pasillo. Abrió la puerta siguiente y se encontró con el baño. Frente a ella había una pequeña pileta con un botiquín y un viejo espejo. Del otro lado una bañera y ropa mojada en el piso. La reluciente número once descansaba con la pila de ropa. Eve pensó en lo doloroso que debió haber sido bañarse con el cuerpo en ese estado y un nuevo golpe de culpa la llenó.

Salió y se encontró a Konstantin en el pasillo.

"Necesito que me consiga dos bolsas de hielo."

"¿Y por qué debería _yo_ conseguir dos bolsas de hielo?"

"¿Cómo dice?" El rostro de Eve ya estaba subiendo de tonalidad enfrentando los ojos fríos.

"Todo esto es su culpa. Lo sabe, ¿Verdad?" El tono de Konstantin era filoso y amenazador. "Usted la dejó seguir jugando. No la sacó cuando la vio agotada, la dejó allí dentro corriendo como un caballo." Eve fruncía sus labios marcando su bronca acumulada y mirando directo a los ojos a varios centímetros de altura. "¿Sabe quién la encontró tirada en el piso del vestuario? ¿Sabe quién tuvo que cargar sobre el hombro porque no podía pararse? Usted fue la última en salir del vestuario, la vi con mis propios ojos. Lo mínimo que podría hacer ahora es hacerse cargo de lo que hizo."

Eve cerró con fuerza sus puños. No podía decir nada. Tenía razón, todo lo que él decía era verdad y el sentimiento de culpa la había acechado desde entonces. La entrenadora pudo haber actuado por cuenta propia y haber sacado a Oksana del partido cuando ya notó sus primeros síntomas de desgaste y no lo hizo. Respetó a la jugadora. Pero ¿Quién le creería si diría que la misma número once le pidió no ser reemplazada en los minutos restantes?

"¿Lo quieres así? Bien. Muévete de mi camino."

Konstantin se corrió unos centímetros mientras Eve volvía a la habitación a las zancadas. Guardó el algodón y el alcohol en su maletín y lo cerró.

"¿Te vas?" Oksana la observaba por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Konstantin apareció nuevamente en el umbral de la puerta. Eve volvió a confrontarlo.

"Llame a su trabajo y avise que no va a ir por varios días."

"¿¡Cómo!? Ella debe ir a trabajar. Solucione esto ahora mismo." Eve acortó la distancia para no hacer un escándalo delante de la rubia que miraba todo con ojos cansados desde su cama.

"¿Qué me ves cara de señor Miyagi o sanadora espiritual? Soy kinesióloga, no un mago. Tu sobrina tiene una sobrecarga muscular de la puta madre. Esto va a tomar varios días en sanar." Su voz era baja y contenida, controlando sus impulsos físicos.

"Nosotros no tenemos la misma suerte económica que usted. Necesitamos el dinero y si ella no va a trabajar no podremos mantenernos y varios días es importante para nosotros."

"Estimo que sabrá que donde trabaja tiene contemplado las faltas por salud, así que cobrará su estúpido dinero de todas maneras. Le conseguiré la maldita orden médica, ahora córrase, tengo trabajo que hacer."

"¿La dejará aquí?"

"Se muy bien lo que hago, despreocúpese. Si no se mueve inmediatamente de mi camino dejo esto tal como está y usted se hará cargo de sus piernas. Córrase y déjeme empezar a sacarla de este agujero negro. No lo vuelvo a repetir."

Konstantin no tuvo otra opción que volver a correrse a un lado mientras la morocha salía rápidamente de la casa. Ingresó al auto mientras tiraba su maletín y sacó su celular, marcó y activó el manos libres mientras encendía el motor y salía disparada.

" _¿Hola?_ "

"Jamie, hola. Necesito un favor." Jamie Martin era un médico que Eve conocía de la jerga. Llevaban años de amistad asesorándose mutuamente y ocasionalmente tomaban algo en algún bar junto con Laura.

" _¡Eve! ¿Todo bien? ¿Ocurre algo?_ " Eve maniobraba a toda velocidad saliendo a una avenida.

"Necesito que me generes ahora mismo una receta médica para presentar en puesto laboral por seis días a nombre de, escucha bien, nombre O-K-S-A-N-A apellido A-S-T-A-N-K-O-V-A." El tono de Eve le marcaba al doctor la seriedad del asunto y sabía que ella lo era cuando se trataba de trabajo.

" _¿Motivo?_ "

"Sobrecarga muscular tren inferior. Pon en las anotaciones la necesidad de cinco sesiones de kinesiología."

" _Debo preguntar Eve, ¿Esto es para algo por fuera de lo profesional? Ya sabes, para alguien que no quiere ir a trabajar para ir de vacaciones o algo así._ "

"No. Esto es serio. Envíamelo por mensaje ya mismo. Te enviaré un regalo luego. Gracias."

La morocha cortó y a las pocas cuadras estacionó la Kuga. Dentro de su camioneta guardaba siempre las llaves del centro kinesiológico. Ingresó y tomó una de las cremas que usaba con frecuencia ante algunos deportistas que llegaban a sus turnos. Mientras lo hacía el celular sonó, era la imagen de Jamie con la receta. La pasó rápidamente a su computadora y la imprimió. En su talonario generó una orden de kinesiología por cada día, cinco en total, todas con su firma y sello.

Subió nuevamente al vehículo. Siguiente parada: Holland and Barrett. Farmacia con venta de varios artículos, uno de los pocos que abría los días domingos. Compró doce geles energizantes y volvió a emprender marcha ya dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Oksana. En el trayecto encontró una gasolinera, bajó y compró dos bolsas grandes de hielo de casi un metro de altura y un pack de doce bebidas isotónicas. Si Eve tenía que remolcar, se iba a asegurar de hacerlo como corresponde.

Volvió a entrar a la casa con todo a cuestas. Primero dejo el hielo sobre la pequeña pileta del baño y luego se dirigió a la habitación. Konstantin le dejaba un vaso con líquido traslúcido en la mano a Oksana sobre su estómago.

"Déjenos solas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por dos motivos. El primero, aquí tiene su maldita orden médica, llévela a su trabajo." Con un golpe dejó el papel sobre el pecho de Konstantin. "Y el segundo, tengo que desnudarla. Sería un poco raro de usted si lo presenciara." Eve lo cortaba con la mirada esperando que emprendiera camino.

"Volveré en una hora."

El urso salió despacio y Eve no se movió de su lugar hasta que la puerta de entrada no cerró. El chasquido informaba que estaban a solas y automáticamente la entrenadora se desprendió de su campera deportiva negra. Oksana la observaba con atención.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño. Colocó el tapón sobre el drenaje y giró al máximo la perilla derecha, la bañera lentamente iba llenándose de agua. Apurada volvió al cuarto. La jugadora se inclinaba despacio hacia el vaso para tomar algo de agua mientras Eve revolvía su maletín. Un estruendo en conjunto con un rocío la asustó y miró a la jugadora que se retorcía de dolor con esfuerzo gutural mientras escupía al aire.

" _¡Durak!_ " Eve lo entendió como un insulto. Le quitó el vaso de las manos y lo olió. Vodka.

Eve exhaló pesadamente y dejó el vaso a un costado. Sacó uno de los geles, partió la punta y se lo dio a Oksana.

"Come."

Obedeció sin chistar.

"Me gusta tu remera." Mencionó mientras comía. Eve le devolvió una mirada severa mientras se acercaba a sus piernas.

"Dolerá un poco pero necesito mover lentamente tus articulaciones y músculos. ¿De acuerdo?" La jugadora asintió mientras terminaba de ingerir el gel.

Eve tomó el talón izquierdo y lo alzó hacia arriba levantando toda la pierna. Lentamente dobló su rodilla y, tomándola con una de sus manos, tiró lentamente de ella hacia afuera elongando de esa manera el aductor, y luego nuevamente hacia el otro lado. Por cada centímetro de movimiento Oksana volvía a compungir su rostro y llegado un momento se tapó los ojos con la parte interna de su codo izquierdo, siseando constantemente. Por último relajó la pierna y colocando la palma en sus dedos los empujó para su cuerpo estirando el gemelo.

Eve repitió todo el proceso con su otra pierna.

"Vamos, necesitas pararte. Te ayudaré."

Eve arrastró lentamente sus piernas por fuera de la línea de la cama. Oksana encontraba en iguales cantidades de dolor y confort las manos de Eve. El toque seguro de la kinesiologa la contagiaba. La morocha siguió camino y pasó sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas.

"Párate." Oksana puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su acompañante e hizo fuerza gimiendo e integrándose apoyándose enteramente contra el cuerpo de Eve, que ahora la sostenía por la cintura.

Ambas congelaron el tiempo en ese instante. El rostro de Oksana estaba enterrado en el pelo de Eve, obligándola a aspirar su olor, su esencia. Juró que era el mejor sedante para todo este dolor, y los recuerdos la inundaron. Extrañaba tanto eso, el toque, la cercanía, el calor.

Eve se sentía igual o peor. Su rostro se enterraba en el cuello de la rubia sintiendo toda su piel tan cerca, obligándola a cerrar sus ojos. Hace unas cuantas semanas ese era su hogar, donde podía hacer retorcer con tanta facilidad a Oksana con el toque de sus labios.

Un pequeño temblor la trajo a tierra, las piernas de la rubia recordaron a ambas el estado actual de la situación. Eve giró para posicionarse a su lado sosteniéndola por la cintura y con su otra mano tomando la de Oksana, que cruzaba los hombros de la morocha.

"Vamos, paso a paso. ¿Me sigues?"

Oksana no hablaba, pero su cuerpo lo hacía por ella. De tanto en tanto arrugaba su cara y apoyaba su cuerpo contra la pared buscando un nuevo punto de sostén. Entraron al baño y Eve la dejó sentada sobre el borde de la bañera. Cerró el grifo y miró la tina, que estaba hasta la mitad de agua. Ayudó a Oksana a girar su cuerpo y a sentarse en el suelo de la bañera. La rubia exhaló rabiosamente ante el toque con el agua.

"¡Está fría!"

Eve volteó hasta la pequeña pileta y tomó con fuerza la primera bolsa de hielo. Rasgó sin sutileza la parte de arriba y rápidamente soltó todos los cubos de hielo sobre las piernas sumergidas de Oksana. Con el mismo ritmo tomó la segunda bolsa y repitió el proceso.

"¿¡Qué acabo de deci–!?" Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de la rubia y unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

Eve miró su reloj pulsera y apretó varias veces la pantalla. Cronómetro en cero y ya corrían los segundos.

"Quédate ahí, ya vuelvo."

La morocha salió y volvió a la habitación dejando lista la bebida isotónica y otro gel. Se quitó su remera y se puso su campera. Estaba acuclillada frente a su maletín extrayendo las cremas cuando por instinto volteó su cara hacia la cama. Frente a ella estaba la fina almohada de Oksana con su funda. Una punta brillaba y resaltaba entre el textil. Lo levantó sutilmente y se dio cuenta que eran las tres fotos restantes de ellas. Su pecho se le achicó ante el recuerdo. Por inercia las volteó y las tres estaban escritas en el dorso con la caligrafía de la rubia en lápiz. Eve las miró al mismo tiempo y leyó susurrando.

"Hazlo por ella."

Los sonidos de Oksana desde la otra habitación la hizo ocultar nuevamente las fotos debajo de la almohada. Dejó el maletín listo y tomó el vaso de Vodka dejando su remera sobre su hombro. Cuando entró al baño sacó un hielo de la bañera y lo tiró dentro de la bebida. Mientras lo revolvía miró su reloj, cinco minutos.

"¿Qué es esto Eve?" Oksana se abrazaba a sí misma mientras temblaba.

"Crioterapia." La entrenadora bebió todo el vodka de un solo sorbo. "Te ayudará a recuperar más rápido."

"Mira que me llevo bien con el frío pero esto está por encima de los límites."

"¿Qué es lo que haces por mí Oksana?" Cortó la entrenadora mientras se apoyaba sobre el lavabo, la rubia la miró sorprendida. Eve alzó sus cejas apurando la respuesta.

"No sé a que te refieres."

"¿Sabes? Creo que no estás en una muy buena posición para mentirme." Eve le dedicó una breve mirada a la bañera llena de agua y hielo. "Así que te conviene decirme por qué en las fotografías que están debajo de tu almohada están escritas." La rubia empalideció más de lo que el agua le estaba otorgando y sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

"Tú sabes porque dicen eso. Por lo mismo que te dije siempre Eve, no quiero decepcionarte."

Eve asintió quedando no del todo conforme con la respuesta.

"Seguiremos esta charla en otro momento." 

Cuando el reloj de Eve marcó diez minutos metió la mano en el agua congelada y sacó el tapón. Ayudó a la jugadora a salir del agua y le secó las piernas. Oksana se volvía a sentar sobre el borde de la bañera. Con cara de piedra Eve posó las manos sobre el final de su camiseta semi mojada y la removió por encima de su cabeza. Sin mirarla le ofreció su camiseta. Cuando ya se encontraba seca con una nueva ropa interior volvieron a la habitación. Oksana sentía menos dolor y los movimientos de sus piernas eran lentos pero más seguros. Eve pidió que se recostara.

Cuando vio que era incómodo trabajar con las piernas de Oksana con la cama lindando con la pared metió una mano por debajo, enganchó sus dedos y tiró fuerte hacia el medio de la habitación. La rubia se sorprendió del gesto y la fuerza.

Eve puso algo de crema en su mano, frotó para quitar el frío de la misma y empezó a esparcirla por las piernas de punta a punta. Eve recordaba los movimientos de sus manos hacia los músculos, intentando relajarlos y drenándolos. Esporádicamente ante el toque con mayor fuerza Oksana respiraba más denso, tragaba pesado o gemía en volumen bajo. Esto último sobre los músculos más cargados como el cuádriceps.

"¿Haces esto con todos tus pacientes, doctora Polastri?" Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Eve entrecerró sus ojos marcando el fastidio por la pregunta. Movió sus dedos a un costado de la pierna y presionó con fuerza. Un claro ladrido de dolor salió de la boca de Oksana que lo acompañó con una contracción muscular.

"No jodas conmigo porque te dejo peor de lo que estabas." La rusa encontraba excitante estar bajo tanto control y sonrió al aire, algo mas tranquila. "Generalmente mis pacientes no son tan estúpidos como para terminar de ésta manera."

Luego de casi cuarenta minutos Eve había terminado. Tomó algunas de sus cosas metiéndolas en el maletín, Oksana la observaba con atención.

"Uno, dos geles y dos bebidas por día." Decía mientras las marcaba. "Dos, ibuprofeno si tienes mucho dolor cada doce horas." Sacó una ampolla con doce pastillas. "Tres, cinco órdenes médicas por cada sesión que haremos para que le des a tu tío que presente en el trabajo. Y cuatro." Sacó de su campera algunos billetes de cien libras y buscó en su maletín una tarjeta. "Durante cinco días a partir de mañana vienes al consultorio en taxi. Nada de trabajar, reposo en la mayoría del tiempo, puedes caminar un poco aquí dentro si quieres. ¿Entendido? Y come bien."

Oksana asintió ante las indicaciones.

"Gracias."

"No tomes ni comas nada de lo que te de tu tío." Eve cerraba con fuerza su maletín y se incorporaba yéndose. "Mañana avisa a la recepcionista con tu nombre y apellido y que vienes a verme. Eso es todo, hasta mañana."

Algo satisfecha consigo misma y más relajada ante el estado de la jugadora Eve ingresó a su vehículo. Aún se quedaba pensando en el mensaje de las fotografías, pero sería otro tema a tratar más adelante.

"Buen día Eve." La recepcionista saludaba a primera hora del lunes.

"Hola." La morocha sacó un papel sobre el escritorio y escribió rápidamente. "Cuando venga me tocas la puerta. Prioridad." La joven mujer asintió nerviosa.

Eve ingresó a su consultorio temprano, aún estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sobre lo acontecido el fin de semana, tanto el sábado como el domingo.

"Hola Eve." La voz sobresaltó a la morocha dejando soltar un breve grito y poniendo su mano sobre su pecho.

"¡Jesucristo!" Bill se reía ante la reacción mientras estaba apoyado con sus palmas sobre la camilla que se encontraba a la derecha del consultorio.

"¿Desde cuándo eres religiosa?"

"Vete a la mierda. Sabes que tengo una condición al corazón y haces estas cosas. Mi nombre es bastante bíblico, por cierto." Dijo mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre el escritorio y ponía su delantal.

"Sí bueno, es algo gracioso ver como te pones. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está todo con tu jefe?" Remarcó la última palabra mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a Eve, el escritorio los separaba. La morocha largó un resoplido.

"Es un idiota. Cansada en verdad. ¿Y tú? ¿Tomas algo?"

"No, gracias. Visita de médico hoy. Estoy cansado también. No ha sido fácil." Bill mostró en su mano una carpeta terracota. Eve la miró y su semblante pasó a desgastado a atento. "Los rusos son gente complicada." Dijo mientras la estiraba en su escritorio.

"¿Qué tan malo es?"

"Estas son aguas profundas, Eve." La médica lo contempló por un momento.

"¿Versión corta?"

"Imagina esto." Comenzaba Bill mientras se acomodaba con sus codos sobre el escritorio. "Un niño nacido en Kiev llamado Anatoly. Sus padres, simples comerciantes, mueren agonizando limpiando el desastre de Chernobyl cuando tan solo tenía doce años. Antes de que ellos entraran en zona de exclusión lo envían a un orfanato en los montes urales lejos de todo el caos que conocemos. Pero este niño tiene una gran capacidad. Con temperamento y esfuerzo se forma llegando a ser un hombre con consciencia en la industria del acero y hierro en Ekaterimburgo. Se casa a sus veinticuatro años y al año siguiente tiene a su primer y único hijo. Mantuvo su empresa, que fue de menos a más a lo largo de los años, llegando a ser para el año 2010 uno de los principales dueños de tierras para explotación. Por supuesto que no llegas allí sin ganarte enemigos, pero él mantiene un semblante bajo. No confía en nadie más que su familia. Su esposa, Tatiana, tiene una sola hermana más chica, Olga u Olya, que se casa en el 2008. En enero del 2012 deciden ir a hacer un viaje de fin de semana en parejas y de pronto mueren en un accidente automovilístico. ¿Qué piensas?"

"Nada fuera de lo común, podría ocurrir."

"Exacto. ¿Y si te dijera que en ese accidente no murieron todos y solo tres de cuatro personas?" Eve frunció su cara.

"Es un poco más complicado."

"Bien. ¿Y si a todo eso le sumas que esa persona solo obtuvo algunos rasguños menores, solo con una intervención quirúrgica menor?"

"Raro. ¿Le hicieron autopsia a los cadáveres?" Bill rió de manera cómplice y golpeó la mesa con sus nudillos.

"Siempre un paso por delante Eve, por eso me agradas tanto. Aquí se pone más interesante. Esos reportes nunca conocen la luz del día."

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Sabes cuál es la principal vulnerabilidad de los rusos, Eve? El dinero. Y junto al dinero, la corrupción. Con dinero haces lo que quieres en Rusia. Como por ejemplo..."

"Sobornar los médicos que practican las autopsias." Cortó Eve con la mirada perdida. Bill volvió a reír. "¿Pero cómo puedes eliminar un registro así? Me refiero, era un hombre importante."

"Primero, jamás dije que fueron eliminados. Y segundo, te dije anteriormente que este hombre era de perfil bajo." Dijo mirando sutilmente la carpeta. "El informe toxicológico sencillamente pasó a ser la última hoja. Caratularon las muertes con lesiones físicas graves como contusiones o fractura de cuello y el resto todo al cajón. Mi sospecha es que no solo los médicos fueron sobornados." Eve parpadeaba repetitivamente.

"¿Cuál fue la causa de la muerte? ¿Drogas?"

"GHB. Anatoly manejaba."

"Bill, no es fácil cubrir algo así." Hizo una nueva pausa.

"¿Qué te dije antes? Con dinero haces lo que quieres en Rusia. A mí también me costó creerlo, hasta que tuve que pedir los informes."

"¿Es así cómo has conseguido los informes forenses?"

"Digamos que tengo un amigo que conoce a un amigo y ese conoce a otro amigo." La mirada de Bill emanaba confidencialidad ante la fuente y formas. Eve exhaló antes de proseguir.

"¿Qué hay de la herencia? Ese hijo."

"Menor de edad, no tiene acceso a él. El único mayor que queda capacitado a tomar la herencia es..."

"La persona que sobrevive al accidente." Corta. "Su tío." Se tomó otros segundos. "Entonces el hijo es..."

Bill abrió la carpeta y una hoja algo amarillenta estaba en primera línea. Adjunta a ella la fotografía de una joven niña rubia de unos quince años con su perfil tres cuartos a la derecha con semblante serio, ojos abiertos y atentos como un gato.

"Oksana Astankova."

Eve contuvo el aire con su boca levemente abierta observando con atención la fotografía. Su mente se había reducido considerablemente y no podía procesar ningún tipo de información. Se quedó allí en blanco. Bill intuía que eso ocurriría y se llamó a silencio.

Tres golpes en la puerta quebraron el aire denso. Sin tener respuesta la puerta se abrió lentamente, la recepcionista se asomaba milímetros. Eve le dedicó una mirada nula cerrando imperceptiblemente la carpeta delante suyo.

"Eve, Oksana Astankova está aquí."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peak 25: Eve y Oksana se plantean interrogantes de cara al futuro del equipo.  
> Eve debe saber lidiar con el poder de la información. Las fiestas se acercan y decide acomodar su cabeza lejos de Londres y de Oksana.


	25. El poder de la información.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tomé unos días porque sí, lxs tengx mal acostumbradxs. El último respiro que les doy antes de volver a subir y subir y subir...  
> La/el que adivina las dos referencias a series/películas que se hacen en éste capítulo le mando (hecho por mí) la portada del fic, donde Oksana y Eve están dibujadas como un nene de jardín de infantes.  
> Gracias siempre por el cariño "che", se los digo con acento argentino y todo. Seguimos remando el fandom a como dé lugar, no saben los bíceps que me están saliendo.  
> Y si quieren seguirme en twitter, pueden. No, no sé como carajo poner hipervínculos acá. @dadke_fic  
> Smell ya later!

Como Eve esperaba, Bill la miró con los ojos sorprendidos pero no serios, sino divertidos.

"Te escucho." Dijo el hombre esperando algunas explicaciones.

"No creí que viniera tan temprano." Eve se recostó sobre su silla y cerró su puño frente a sus labios, analizando las palabras. "Te he dicho que estaba cansada, tuve un fin de semana algo pesado. Se ha lastimado en el partido y estoy en proceso de curarla."

"¿Pero?" Bill ya entendía que la preocupación de su amiga iba más allá de esa simple respuesta. Eve negó con su cabeza, ofuscada.

"Hay algo que me falta, Bill. Ella se comportó de manera extraña los últimos partidos, tirando por la borda todo lo que le enseñé. Y siento que ella lo sabe, pero de todas maneras hace las cosas a su modo. Su tío ha estado asistiendo en esos partidos, como si eso la pusiera nerviosa." El agente se llamó a silencio por unos segundos.

"¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte Eve?"

La entrenadora se dio cuenta que no podía recaer todas estas suposiciones en Bill y su trabajo. Sería abusivo, por lo que prosiguió en su mente.

"Francamente Bill, ya te debo yo. No, gracias."

"Eve." El hombre estiró sus brazos sobre el escritorio y tomó una de sus manos. "Luego de lo que has hecho por Keiko, la mujer de mi vida, siempre estaré en deuda contigo. No importa qué."

"Te avisaré si ocurre algo más." Bill sonrió sinceramente y se integró, marcando el final de la reunión.

"Bueno, debo irme. El vuelo sale en unas horas. Además, muero de ganas por conocerla." Meneó su cabeza hacia la puerta de salida.

"No seas obvio." Dijo mientras metía la carpeta en su primer cajón de la izquierda.

Ambos salieron del consultorio y en el pasillo, delante de la puerta, Eve le dedicó unas palabras más y un abrazo de unos segundos. A unos metros Oksana observaba la escena sentada, esperando que la médica la llame.

Bill comenzó su salida y pasó por al lado de la rubia dirigiéndole una fugaz pero potente mirada. Oksana la devolvió desde su altura mientras lo seguía hasta la puerta de salida.

"Astankova." La rusa giró para ver a Eve bajo el umbral con su delantal y llamándola con el dedo. Jamás había visto así a su entrenadora y su interior burbujeaba.

Con algo de esfuerzo se paró cuidadosamente del asiento y se acercó rengueando a Eve que cerró la puerta tras ella.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Duele pero mucho menos."

"Entra allí y desvístete." La kinesióloga señaló un cubículo en una esquina.

Cuando Oksana salió llevaba un short corto negro y un top Naranja. La hizo acostarse en la camilla y preparó una pequeña máquina. Luego sacó algunos parches y los colocó en determinados lugares de sus piernas.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Electroestimulación. Haremos ésto los cinco días de menor a mayor intensidad." Eve ya instalaba los cables a los parches.

"Sin ánimos de ofenderte, ¿Abrazas a tus pacientes al finalizar las sesiones?" La kinesóloga prendió la máquina y los músculos de Oksana se empezaron a contraer intermitentemente de manera suave.

"Se me resbala éste dedo y te electrocuto las piernas." La mirada de Eve era severa mientras apoyaba dos dedos sobre un botón y Oksana abrió sus ojos.

"Dije sin ánimos de ofender." La morocha se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras controlaba las largas piernas delante de ella.

"No es un paciente. Es un amigo." Oksana hizo otro silencio analizando la respuesta.

"¿Tienes amigos? No me has contado sobre él."

"Será que soy muy reservada en mi vida, como lo eres tú." Eve desde su altura le dio una mirada filosa.

Oksana revivió aquella discusión con Eve. ' _Mírate tú. No tienes familia. No tienes amigos. ¿Qué tienes?_ '

"Suficientemente justo." Dijo y luego apoyó el pliegue de su codo sobre sus ojos dejándose llevar por los electrodos.

Oksana pensaba en ella. Había escupido en la cara de Eve diciéndole que no tenía amigos ni familia cuando en realidad sí existían. Lejos, esporádicos, pero existían. En cambio ella no. Todo vestigio de amistad se había arruinado en los últimos partidos con el equipo y se sentía nuevamente que vestía la camiseta de los Towers. Jugando y luchando sola contra el mundo. Por momentos pensaba en su habilidad como una carga y algo malo, sin embargo su tío y Raymond lo veían fructífero. Y aquí estaba ella, acostada en una camilla pidiendo auxilio para recuperar sus piernas.

Luego de treinta minutos de terapia Eve cargó crema en sus manos nuevamente y volvió a masajear drenando las piernas durante otros diez minutos.

Esa noche luego del trabajo Eve pasó casi tres horas leyendo el extenso informe de Bill y se aseguró de acompañarlo con agua y no vino, de lo contrario costaría más entender cada detalle. El hombre se había encargado de poner copias de los informes forenses de los cadáveres y debajo de ellos la traducción perfecta del ruso. Cuando terminó no tenía hambre, sino que se sumergió estupefacta mirando nuevamente la primer hoja con la foto de la joven Oksana. Dentro había también fotografías de Anatoly, Tatiana, incluso de Olya que miraban con sus perfiles derechos y ojos fríos. La madre tenía un rostro algo demacrado, pero su padre era igual a ella, no había dudas. Rostro perfecto con pómulos altos, mandíbula afilada, nariz recta, ojos verdes y su pelo castaño claro.

Eve enredaba sus dedos en su cabellera, desesperada, intentando controlarse ante tanta información. El informe no solo revelaba lo acontecido en el accidente, sino que además los años posteriores. Konstantin fué beneficiario de toda la herencia y poco a poco el dinero fue desapareciendo. Finalmente en el 2016 habían abandonado Ekaterimburgo y dejado la casa que aún seguía a nombre de los Astankova, no había sido vendida ni expropiada.

Eve prefirió llamarse a silencio y pensar deliveradamente qué hacer con todo esto, y para ello necesitaba espacio, tiempo y frío.

Al día siguiente Oksana volvió a presentarse temprano y durante la sesión solo se limitó a preguntarle a Eve si podía asistir al entrenamiento. La entrenadora se lo negó alegando que debía descansar y lo mismo ocurría el jueves.

El viernes era la última sesión. Mientras Eve adhería los últimos parches la rubia la miraba con curiosidad.

"Se acerca Navidad. ¿Harás algo?"

"Sí, saldré de la ciudad por unos días. ¿Y tú?" Eve no quería preguntar, pero ya había sido lo suficientemente insípida esos seis días. El semblante de Oksana había cambiado a algo decepcionado.

"Me quedaré aquí, con mi tío, supongo."

"¿Supones?"

"Sí, generalmente cenamos juntos pero a veces se va."

"¿Qué piensas de él?" Soltó mientras ya encendía la máquina y observaba los músculos con cuidado.

"¿Konstantin? Es mi familia. No soy estúpida, sé que no es el mejor ser humano del planeta pero es lo único que tengo y a veces me ayuda."

"¿Cómo te ayuda?" Eve cambió su rostro a neutral para estimular a Oksana a hablar. La rubia pensaba.

"Bueno, él se ocupó de mi cuidado cuando mis padres fallecieron, eso ya es demasiado para mí. Incluso sabiendo que mi padre asesinó a su esposa, no a propósito pero en fin murió. Es algo desordenado, sí, pero siempre me voy a sentir en deuda con él. Nos tenemos mutuamente y generalmente nos entendemos. Cuando terminó el partido me cargó sobre sus hombros, como cuando era una niña, y me trajo a casa. Si no hubiese aparecido creo que aún estaría tendida allí." Esbozó una sonrisa triste.

Eve había cometido un error en preguntarle por él porque la información ahora corría por sus venas como óxido nitroso buscando alguna vía de escape. A propósito o no la rubia había traído el recuerdo del vestuario, donde quedó tendida, temblando y su entrenadora sencillamente se había ido. Ya no valía la pena contar el esfuerzo de volver minutos después a recogerla. Sin que se diera cuenta su rostro había vuelto a ser frío y Oksana la miraba con atención.

"¿Por qué estás enojada Eve?"

"¿Aún tienes el descaro de hacerme esa pregunta? ¿En serio?" La rubia se encogió en la camilla. "¿Sabes por qué hago todo ésto, Oksana? No lo hago por amor al arte, lo hago por culpa. Culpa de haberte respetado y no haberte sacado del partido cuando vi que ya estabas cansada, cuando ya el partido estaba liquidado para nosotros. Me has preguntado si confiaba en tí y mi respuesta ha sido que sí. Pero si me preguntas si confío ahora en tí mi respuesta no será la misma. Esto es un problema para mí, uno grave. Tengo un jefe y tú estas siendo atendida no por cobertura médica, sino por mi culpa. He gastado varios días, dinero dándote lo que necesitas, asistiéndote y devolviéndote a la normalidad. He pedido favores a colegas para que generen un permiso para tu descanso y recuperación. ¿Y aún así me preguntas por qué estoy enojada?"

El pecho de Oksana se achicó. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el techo mientras un velo húmedo los protegía. Luchaba internamente para generar la pregunta desencadenante que alguna vez le había formulado ' _¿Quieres que me vaya del equipo Eve?_ '. Pero no podía hacerlo por temor que la respuesta sea ' _Sí._ ' Y de esa manera todo se iría a la mierda. Todo lo que había luchado hasta el momento sería en vano y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, por su sacrificio y por aquello que Konstantin le había dicho sobre Eve en la charla. Mordió su lengua y se quedó allí, esperando que toda esta situación densa se disipe.

Eve volvió a masajear las piernas por última vez. El día anterior ya las había visto que quedaban pocos residuos de agotamiento y hoy ya se las veía bien. De todas maneras dejaría pasar unos días antes de poder hacer esfuerzo nuevamente. Era consciente que el basketball era corrosivo en el aspecto muscular y óseo por ser un deporte de fricción e impacto constante. Para suerte de ella se acercaba el descanso de fin de año y no se perdería tantos partidos. Cuando terminó Oksana se cambiaba tras el cubículo y ella hacía sus últimas anotaciones en el expediente. La rubia se asomó para tomar su bolso.

"No vengas el sábado al partido, quédate descansando. Comienza la inactividad de fin de año así que recién volveremos a entrenar el primer martes del año. Los próximos días no hagas esfuerzo, si andas en bicicleta hazlo con carga liviana y despacio." Anunciaba sin mirarla a la cara y terminando de escribir con su letra. Cerró la carpeta y buscó sus ojos. "Y te doy un consejo. Tómate éstos días para pensar muy bien que quieres hacer respecto al equipo y a mi mando. No volveré a cargar con culpa, tomaré decisiones y confiaré en mí misma. ¿Lo entiendes?" Oksana asintió nerviosamente frente a ella. "Eso es todo."

Volvió a cortar el contacto visual y revolvió las carpetas de sus siguientes pacientes aludiendo estar ocupada pero el movimiento de Oksana la sacó del eje. La rubia metió la mano en su bolsillo del jean despacio y cuando lo sacó se ayudó con la otra mano, como si estuviese sacando un frágil pájaro bebé. Apoyó el contenido sobre el escritorio de Eve y alejó sus manos con cuidado. La entrenadora prestó atención al gesto cauteloso de Oksana dejando papeles y monedas en forma de bollo.

"Es todo el dinero que me sobró de lo que me has dado, puedes contarlo si quieres. Hoy iré caminando despacio a mi casa." Eve miró los ojos avellana como se alejaban casi con semblante asustado. "Gracias por todo y feliz navidad si no te veo."

La puerta se cerró y automáticamente el pecho de Eve también, sus ojos aún estaban en el bollo de papel moneda. Se paró y descansó el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos sobre el escritorio. El dolor en el pecho empezó a subir producido por la carga de emociones reciente. Por más que lo odiaba no tentó a la suerte y tomó de su maletín su frasco amarillo, sacó una pastilla y la tragó. El enfoque de a poco volvía a su normalidad. Aún así no pudo con sus impulsos de frustración ante todo lo ocurrido y dicho. Colocó su mano a un lado del dinero y con fuerza y bronca lo arrastró hacia la pared. El papel y las monedas salieron volando para situarse en algún lugar de la habitación. Acto seguido golpeó su puño contra el escritorio.

Eve había cometido un error en pedir tanta información por parte de Bill y Oksana. La entrenadora se había convertido en una olla a presión.

El viernes por la tarde Oksana se dedicó a estirar los músculos de sus piernas en su habitación. Probaba todo tipo de movimientos analizando si alguno le dolía o se sentía incómoda. Nada. Todo funcionaba perfecto. Se dio cuenta que Eve era una profesional de pies a cabeza, incluso si eso contemplaba métodos algo incómodos como sumergirle las piernas en agua congelada por diez minutos.

Konstantin entró a la casa alrededor de las siete de la tarde, Oksana se encargaba de preparar la cena. Pasta con salsa.

"Ya esta lista la apuesta para mañana."

"No jugaré."

"¿Por qué?" Su rostro había empalidecido varios tonos.

"La entrenadora no me tendrá en cuenta después la lesión que sufrí el último partido." El tono de Oksana era de desinterés y cansado.

"No lo entiendo. Si te encuentras en perfecto estado." Konstantin movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo marcando el cuerpo entero de la rubia.

"Es su decisión, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Rompí su confianza en su totalidad durante el último partido." Konstantin largó un bufido.

"La diferencia no es mucha, de quince puntos. ¿Crees que lo lograrán?"

"No lo sé. Ni siquiera se contra quienes juegan, no he podido entrenar." Oksana seguía atenta a revolver su salsa. "De hecho no estoy habilitada para ir al partido según sus órdenes."

"¿No habrá manera que la convenzas?"

La rubia dejó de revolver y soltó la espátula, giró enfrentando a su tío.

"¿Tú que crees? Esta demasiado enojada conmigo por cómo me comporté teniendo en cuenta, claro, que Raymond no ayudó como te dijo y tuve que ponerme todo al hombro."

Una zancada rápida de Konstantin aproximó su cuerpo al de la rubia que retrocedía un paso ante la acción. El puño de Konstantin se cerró en su camiseta a la altura de su pecho y tiró levemente hacia arriba levantando el cuerpo de Oksana. El ruso bajaba su mirada buscando los ojos de su sobrina.

"No te olvides con quién estás hablando Oksana. Y recuerda bien por qué estás haciendo esto." Sus palabras salieron como un siseo venenoso.

Oksana bajó sus ojos esperando el afloje del agarre de su tío.

"No hagas nada estúpido. ¿Ok?" Oksana asintió temerosamente. El urso aflojó su agarre y se dirigió a su cuarto.

La rubia entendió rápidamente las intenciones. No podían dar marcha atrás ante la apuesta generada e irían de todas maneras. Oksana no tenía intenciones de asistir, esperaría en su habitación el resultado final.

El sábado fue su primer día de trabajo luego de la sobrecarga muscular. Entró temprano a su turno y salió tarde. Ella sentía la culpa de no haber cumplido con su única obligación por tantos días. Al volver a su casa no quiso cenar, estaba alerta de lo que dijera su tío cuando llegara.

Como una celda de prisión se dedicó a caminar en círculos y jugar con diferentes objetos, incluso leer en su pequeña habitación. Cuando escuchó el pestillo de la puerta salió. Konstantin entraba con semblante serio.

"¿Cómo salieron?"

"Ganaron por treinta puntos." Un alivio recorrió de pies a cabeza a Oksana, pero aún la frase no concordaba con el rostro de su tío.

"¿Por qué la cara?"

"Tu entrenadora vino a verme luego del partido preguntándome que hacía allí ya que no estabas jugando." Hizo un silencio.

"¿Qué le has dicho?"

"Excusas. Que a raíz del último encuentro me había gustado el equipo y quería verlas jugar, con o sin mí sobrina en él."

"Ella no es estúpida."

"Al parecer un poco sí porque no hizo ninguna otra pregunta luego de eso." Dijo mientras abría la botella de vodka y servía dos dedos en un vaso. "Estoy cansado, mañana hablamos."

El ruso volteó y desapareció en el fondo del pasillo. Esa noche Oksana durmió casi nueve horas, casi un record en tiempos de presión.

Faltaban dos días para navidad y la rubia sentía que todo Londres había entrado al local buscando café caliente. Desde hacía dos días tenía que usar un gorro de Papá Noel al momento de tomar los pedidos, ella y todos sus compañeros.

Eran las siete de la noche y el caudal de gente había amortiguado un poco por ser un día de semana. Era el primer martes que no iban a tener entrenamiento desde el inicio de pretemporada. Afuera una especie de aguanieve empezaba a caer en la ciudad de Londres.

Había tres personas en la fila para hacer su pedido y Oksana notó algo raro. Miró con atención los rostros y allí estaban al final de la línea Kenny y Elena con sus bufandas y camperas charlando y riéndo.

Cuando llegó el momento de hacer el pedido ambos se sorprendieron de verla. Elena automáticamente se alejó del mostrador y Kenny la miró con ojos bien abiertos.

"Buenas noches, ¿Tomo su pedido?" Dijo la rubia con una modesta sonrisa notando el malestar de la jugadora que se había ido.

"Hola Oksana, no sabíamos que trabajabas aquí." La rusa alzó sus cejas brevemente.

"No hay problema, no me molesta. ¿Qué vas a llevar?" Kenny salió de la sorpresa y titubeó un poco.

"Dos vainilla late altos, por favor." Dijo mientras extendía su tarjeta. "Hemos ganado el sábado, asumo que Eve te contó." Otra sonrisa falsa salió de sus labios mientras miraba con atención la pantalla marcando el pedido y cobrando.

"No me lo dijo, pero me enteré de todas maneras." El entrenador asintió con la cabeza pensando la frase.

"Nos preocupamos luego del partido de los Towers, Eve me dijo que terminaste algo cansada." La rubia movió su cabeza hacia un costado y suspiró.

"Un poco cansada, sí. Fue un partido largo. Ten, te entregarán el pedido por ahí a nombre de Kenny." Dijo dándole el ticket.

"Espero verte pronto luego del receso." Kenny le daba una sonrisa amable. "Que pases una linda navidad con tus seres queridos."

El pecho de Oksana se achicó y de pronto un nuevo velo húmedo apareció en sus ojos. Solo le salió asentir dando una suave sonrisa.

"Que pasen una linda navidad ustedes también."

Mientras se alejaba al otro extremo de la barra le dirigió una nueva mirada a la rubia. Señaló su cabeza susurrando unas palabras que Oksana pudo entender leyendo sus labios.

"Me gusta el sombrero."

Kenny obtuvo una sonrisa un poco más sincera en devolución.

El 24 de diciembre el café cerró a las seis de la tarde. Oksana condujo su bicicleta regreso a casa con cuidado como le había recomendado Eve. Jamás faltaría a su palabra y los pocos vestigios de nieve acumulada obligaba a mantenerla en línea. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa se sorprendió de que se abra. Konstantin estaba bañado y cambiado.

"Hola."

"Hola, ya me iba. Nos vemos después."

"¿No cenarás?" La rubia lo seguía con la mirada hasta la acera. Konstantin no volteó y prosiguió calle abajo. Se había ido.

Oksana entró su bicicleta y se tomó un minuto de silencio en su cama, sentada. Cuando se incorporó y volvió a la cocina algunas cosas estaban sucias así que se dedicó a limpiar todo de punta a punta. Hizo algo más de tiempo y a las nueve de la noche abrió su heladera buscando algo para cocinarse. Como si el pasado volviese a golpearla había pocas cosas. Una manzana, un poco de manteca, agua y una cebolla. En la alacena tampoco quedaban muchas cosas. Café, azúcar y un poco de chocolate.

Una nueva presión empujó el pecho de Oksana que miraba ida la situación. Por primera vez se sintió como un caballo de carreras venido a menos. Por lesionarse, por esforzarse todos aquellos lujos de alimentación se habían ido. Ella no necesitaba estar fuerte así que las cosas se habían recortado. Durante los días que estuvo en reposo se cocinó todos los días ella misma cumpliendo con la palabra de Eve de no comer nada que le diera Konstantin. Ahora todo volvía al principio. Tomó el chocolate y lo comió acostada en su cama.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero se había quedado allí, sola en su habitación, ahogada en sus pensamientos. Intentando dormir pero no podía.

Cuando se incorporó y volvió a la sala de estar miró el reloj. En diez minutos sería navidad y ella no quería estar allí para entonces. No quería pasar navidad en esas cuatro paredes.

Vistió la bufanda gris perla y su camperón. Tomó la manzana de la heladera y la guardó en el bolsillo interno. En su habitación sacó lo único que le importaba de su bolso y también lo guardó en el otro bolsillo interno. Junto con su bicicleta salió de la casa y comenzó a andar en las calles de Londres.

A las pocas cuadras el cielo había dejado de ser azul oscuro para vestirse de diferentes colores esporádicos. Rojo, amarillo, azul brillante. Todos empezaban a dar la bienvenida a la navidad en el país. Oksana miraba con atención el cielo intentando que sus ojos avellana se quemaran de tan linda imagen esperando recordarla en algún momento.

Un rato después detuvo su andar. A su derecha la casa de Eve y la Ford Kuga la esperaban. La rubia se sorprendió y se preguntó si Eve finalmente estaba en su casa. Se acercó a la puerta principal y miró a través de uno de los vidrios. Las luces adentro estaban apagadas. Pronto la desilusión volvió a llenarla.

Esta vez no iba a cometer el mismo error y con su bicicleta a un costado se dirigió al patio del fondo por el pasillo que se encontraba a la izquierda de la casa. La rubia no se percató de una débil y pequeña luz roja sobre la pared que se prendió a la altura de su hombro cuando pasó.

El patio trasero de Eve era... raro. Pero aún así le gustaba. Sobre la cerca opuesta, a la derecha de Oksana, una línea de árboles y macetas estaban cuidadosamente prolijos hasta alcanzar la cerca del fondo. El pasto tenía una fina capa de aguanieve que se había acumulado durante los últimos días. La temperatura oscilaba los cero grados.

Oksana prestó atención a la puerta trasera. Se acercó intentando mirar hacia adentro por los vidrios superiores pero tampoco encontró luces prendidas. Definitivamente la casa estaba desierta.

Dejó su bicicleta sobre la pared, justo debajo de la ventana que separaba el jardín de la cocina y se dejó caer sobre el pequeño escalón delante de la puerta. Con el pie jugaba con algo de nieve acumulada a un costado y sacó su manzana. El cielo aún se iluminaba con, ya esporádicos, fuegos artificiales. Oksana los miraba mientras comía lentamente. Esperó a terminar y, luego de limpiarse sus fríos dedos contra su jean, sacó de su otro bolsillo la fotografía de ella con Eve. La miró, y sin darse cuenta, explotó.

Todas las lágrimas que había compactado contra su pecho a lo largo de la última semana y media salieron a flote. Una Oksana completamente rota, compungida y angustiada reventaba en llanto abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo su cara. Esperando algún tipo de milagro, alguna señal de Eve. Nada apareció.

Los caminos la habían llevado allí. Al único lugar que ella podía llamar hogar y familia. Porque sentía que dentro suyo allí estaba la felicidad, en Eve.

Cuando los espasmos aflojaron limpió sus lágrimas y se recostó sobre la puerta y el marco. Cerró sus ojos y esperó a que la tranquilidad tomara posesión de su cuerpo una vez más. Ella sabía bien que llevaría tiempo. Horas tal vez. No importaba, Eve no estaba y no iba a estar por unos días.

Varsovia

Era 23 de diciembre. El vuelo había sido corto, pero debido a las fiestas el aeropuerto estaba colapsado de gente. Eve tomó un vuelo de bajo costo y en cuanto aterrizó en la capital esperó impacientemente el pequeño bolso que había despachado. Luego de veinte minutos tomó un taxi hacia los barrios aledaños al centro de la ciudad. En el trayecto veía la nieve acumulada en las calles. Estaba pronosticado nevadas para la tarde de noche buena.

El conductor se sorprendió en donde había estacionado. Una casa moderna con grandes ventanales y de arquitectura Bauhaus color gris estaba frente a él. Eve pagó y se bajó largando un suspiro.

Golpeó la puerta tres veces y escuchó dentro unos pies golpeteando contra el piso, como una sutil corrida.

"¡Hija!" Kim abrazaba con fuerza a Eve.

Kim era una mujer algo baja, de pelo corto canoso. Sus rasgos asiáticos resaltaban de una manera hermosa. El pilates y la yoga le mantenían un bonito cuerpo junto con una buena dieta, Eve era consciente de eso.

Eve ingresó y pasaron todo el resto del día poniéndose al día. Su madre no era fanática de pasar muchas horas al teléfono o delante de una computadora. Eve había avisado dos semanas atrás que asistiría para navidad y año nuevo y su madre había preparado todo.

La casa tenía lugar de sobra, iluminada de manera natural por todos lados Eve dedicó su primer noche de estadía a descansar.

En la cena de víspera navideña la conversación se tornó un poco más seria con su madre, ella no era ignorante de que algo le ocurría a raíz de su comportamiento.

"¿Me contarás que te ocurre? ¿Has conocido a alguien?"

"Sí, pero no sé si quiero hablar de ello."

"¿Qué te tiene mal? Te conozco, estás más seria de lo normal." Eve se tomó un momento midiendo sus palabras mientras bebía su vino tinto. Su plato estaba a medio comer y sabía perfectamente que no iba a proseguir, así que cruzó sus cubiertos por encima y lo movió a un lado.

"Mamá, ¿Qué harías si tuvieses información importante sobre alguien y ese alguien no lo sabe? ¿La usarías? ¿Se lo dirías?"

"Depende las circunstancias y si esa información realmente lo ayudaría." Eve no respondió y prosiguió. "Toma el ejemplo de tu padre. Te... Nos ha ocultado de su condición de salud sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias de eso. El falleció, sí. Pero no pensó en el resto, en tí."

"¿Entonces me dices que la utilice solo en caso de que ayudara a alguien?"

"La información es un arma de doble filo, Eve. Puedes ayudar como puedes lastimar y eso depende de la persona que la reciba. Depende de ti cómo y cuándo utilizarla. ¿Crees que esta información podría afectar a esa persona?"

"La afectaría, sí."

"¿Es una mujer?" Eve suspiró sin querer mirar a los ojos a su madre.

"Sí. Es una mujer."

"No me lo esperaba. ¿Y qué ocurre con esa información?"

"Tiene un pasado algo espeso. Bill me ha ayudado y ahora se cosas que ella no sabe."

"¿Crees que la ayudará sí se lo cuentas?" El tono de Kim nunca había dejado de ser amable y comprensivo.

"No lo creo. Tiene muy pocas personas a su alrededor y siento que si se lo digo, esas personas desaparecerán y se quedará más sola." Su madre asentía pensativamente.

"Entonces yo esperaría el momento indicado. Tampoco es bueno que viva desinformada por el resto de su vida o una mentira. Francamente no la conozco, pero si tú la conoces debes saber que es lo mejor para ella."

"Ahí surge mi otro problema. Por momentos siento que no la conozco."

"Entonces Eve, primero tienes que aprender a entenderla para luego conocerla." La entrenadora apretó sus lagañas buscando relajarse. "Eve." Su madre estiró su mano para acunar la de su hija. "No te sientas mal por contar con esa información. Utiliza el tiempo a tu favor y úsala cuando sea el momento indicado. A lo mejor es en unas horas o tal vez nunca. Pero hija, solo te pido un favor. Hagas lo que hagas, no seas como tu padre."

A las once de la noche una Eve asediada por la breve pero intensa charla con su madre se retiró al dormitorio.

Subió las escaleras e ingresó en la primer puerta que tenía delante. Una cama grande con acolchado blanco la esperaba. La pared de la cabecera era de piedra caliza y a su izquierda un ventanal de dos metros por siete le daba vista al patio interno. Un árbol alto a unos metros cubría la mitad de la vista. Frente a la cama un televisor de grandes pulgadas la esperaba.

Se sentó en el borde y dejó su celular a un costado, sobre la mesa de luz. Por más que sea noche buena, el cansancio se apoderó de Eve cuando se recostó.

Los ojos avellanas la miraban fijamente desde el centro de la cancha. Seguros, afilados, como si buscaran evidencia dentro de Eve sobre algo importante.

Los mismos ojos ahora estaban cerca de ella, a centímetros. Una gota de sudor golpeaba sus labios. Eve se sentía indefensa. Todo volvía a esfumarse en un segundo. La camiseta número siete negra y azul subía y bajaba intermitentemente en el suelo y la cara de la jugadora estaba de frente al piso. Cuando Eve se acercó para posar sus manos de manera delicada en su espalda el rostro la miró. Oksana estaba pálida y sus ojos habían perdido brillo, casi muertos.

"Es tu culpa Eve. ¡Tu culpa!" Le gritaba en la cara.

Todo volvía a cerrarse y otra vez aparecía su imponente figura a su lado, con su camiseta roja con letras blancas "Sharks". Miraba a Eve con semblante serio mientras tomaba su mano.

"¿Confías en mí?" Le preguntaba.

"Sí, si confío." Eve estaba al borde de sus lagrimas. El cuerpo de Oksana era devorado por el piso de la cancha de los Towers. Pronto Eve vio cómo el suelo pasaba de parqué de madera a baldosa, como en el vestuario. Sus manos se alejaban de a poco.

"¿¡Entonces por qué me abandonas!?"

"¡No lo hago!" Los intentos de Eve de tomar nuevamente la mano de Oksana, que era tragada, eran en vano.

Una luz blanca cegó a Eve obligándola a taparse por segundos los ojos.

Oksana estaba en la bañera con hielo, acostada, tomando su baño de crioterapia, con sus extensos brazos al borde de la bañera.

"¿Oksana?" Llamaba Eve. Le sacudió el hombro sutilmente y el brazo se desprendió de su torso, como un pedazo de glaciar.

La desesperación corría en las venas de Eve que intentaba en vano poner la extremidad en su lugar, pero ahora era el rostro de Oksana el que se quebraba y comenzaba a desprenderse. El blanco de su piel le indicaba a Eve que llevaba varias horas muerta en la bañera.

"¡No! ¡Lo arreglaré, lo prometo! ¡Tú quédate ahí!" Todo empeoraba y Oksana se diluía junto al agua y el hielo. "¡No!"

Eve se tomaba la cabeza y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, arrodillada. Cuando volvió a abrirlos reconoció a sus pies el parqué pulido de los Sharks. Una mano se extendía ante ella.

"Se nos acaba el tiempo, Eve." Una Oksana vestida para jugar un partido de pies a cabeza la miraba desde su altura, ayudándola a integrarse. "No pretendo que me comprendas, en serio. Solo te necesito a mi lado. Esto será difícil."

"¿Qué será difícil? ¡Háblame!" Oksana la soltaba mientras caminaba hacia atrás, sonriéndole armoniosamente.

"El tiempo Eve, sigue corriendo. Necesito el balón, necesito encestar, necesito que me ayudes."

Eve parpadeó y cuando abrió sus ojos la cabeza de Oksana apenas se vislumbraba por encima de dos hombros pegados uno al lado de otro. Eran hombres, lo presentía por sus prendas, pero no podía ver sus caras.

"Vete Eve. Corre." La rubia le dedicaba la misma mirada temerosa que le dio a la entrenadora cuando había sido expulsada en el partido contra los Wolves, en su mano tenía un balón de basketball.

Eve corría hacia Oksana con todas sus fuerzas pero no lograba alcanzarla. La rubia alzó su mirada hacia el tablero electrónico, por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Las décimas se volvían todas a cero. Volteó para mirar nuevamente a Eve con un semblante triste y preocupado. La pelota naranja de pronto se volvió arena, deslizándose por los dedos de Oksana.

Eve miró el marcador. Sharks 100 - Wings 92.

"¡Mira! ¡Hemos ganado!"

"Tú has ganado Eve, no yo. Faltaba una canasta más. Perdóname." Oksana cerraba sus ojos mientras alzaba su rostro. De pronto su pelo, su piel y todo su cuerpo se hacía volátil. Ahora Eve la alcanzaba pero a sus pies no había nada más que una pequeña montaña de arena fina.

"¡Vuelve! ¡No! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Oksana! ¡Oksana!"

"¡Oksana!"

Eve se integraba en su cama. A su alrededor el cuarto impoluto de la casa de su madre la recibía a penumbras. En el ventanal la nieve era tenue y los copos bailaban de manera dispareja. Sus manos tocaron su frente, absolutamente húmeda. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. Todo había pasado. No era más que una pesadilla.

Cuando su cuerpo se volvió a desplomar en la almohada sintió la humedad en la tela. Se apoyó sobre su costado izquierdo buscando a tientas su celular.

01:05 HS.

Por debajo una notificación en rojo.

'Se ha detectado movimiento.' El aviso llevaba dos minutos en su pantalla de inicio.

Una aplicación anunciaba a Eve que el sensor de movimiento que había instalado en su pasillo lateral a un metro sesenta de altura había registrado actividad reciente. La entrenadora lo había encendido antes de tomarse el avión a Polonia.

Instintivamente abrió las cámaras de seguridad de su casa. Sea lo que sea aún estaba ahí.

Eve no era demasiado obsesiva, había plantado dos cámaras. La que daba vista al frente de su casa, ubicada debajo del pequeño techo de su cuarto superior, mostraba no solo la puerta principal sino también la Ford Kuga estacionada. La otra daba a la entrada trasera enfocando el pequeño pasillo lateral, la puerta, su ventana y algo de su jardín. El ojo digital estaba oculto en un macetero falso.

La camara frontal no mostraba nada raro.

La trasera mostró lo que Eve necesitaba. Oksana estaba sentada en la pequeña escalera mientras comía algo. Eve aumentó la imagen y vio una manzana.

El rostro de la jugadora se iluminaba esporádicamente por algún destello en el cielo. La entrenadora lo entendió, en Londres recién eran las doce de la noche y la gente recibía la navidad.

Mientras Oksana comía su fruta Eve retrocedió la cinta. Vio cómo la rubia llegaba y refregaba su mano sobre el vidrio de la puerta, limpiándolo y buscando vida dentro de la casa. En ningún momento intentó poner su mano en el pomo para intentar abrir la cerradura. Volvió a las cámaras en vivo.

Oksana ya terminaba su manzana, abrigada con su bufanda y su campera. De pronto el sobrante de la fruta caía a un costado y se frotaba las manos contra sus muslos. Metió su mano en la parte interior de la campera y sacó un cuadrado blanco. Eve no tuvo que aumentar la imagen para darse cuenta que era una de las fotografías de ellas.

Y luego, inesperadamente, Oksana rompió en llanto. Eve no pudo ver mucho su rostro, la rubia hundió su cara entre sus rodillas dobladas frente a ella. Su espalda se movía generando fuertes espasmos, completamente acongojada. Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Eve al ver la escena.

Después de un momento Oksana se limpió el rostro y se apoyó sobre su puerta, con su rostro apuntando levemente hacia el cielo, como en su pesadilla. Volviendo a la tranquilidad poco a poco.

Eve posicionó el celular frente a ella mientras se recostaba. Aumento la imagen a la, ahora, pacífica cara de Oksana. La contempló durante un largo rato, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron.

A casi mil quinientos kilómetros de distancia Eve aún sufría los daños colaterales de Oksana.

Para bien de ella, sentía que el aire de Varsovia había removido parte de esa niebla que impedía ver bien a Eve.

Ahora, era hora de volver a Londres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niko, ¿Ángel o demonio?  
> Eve y Oksana obtienen diferentes respuestas sobre una misma situación.  
> Una nueva contienda entre los Wolves y los Sharks se tiñe de rojo.


	26. Un último acto de reveldía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como me pesa la culpa de haber subido un capítulo medio corto de contenido o acción inmediatamente me pongo a escribir como condenada.  
> Creí que escribir esto iba a ser MUY complicado, pero si algo se me da bien es ponerme en los zapatos del otro.  
> Sí, este Halloween decidí disfrazarme de Oksana y Eve.  
> Gracias por sus reacciones, me llenan de amor y de risa, siempre. Disfrútenlo.  
> Twitter: @dadke_fic

¿Alguna vez han jugado al basketball?

¿Alguna vez han sostenido en sus manos un balón?

¿Han picado y lanzado a la canasta?

¿Han escuchado el sonido de la pelota golpear de lleno contra la red?

Créanme, cuando el balón no toca el aro y cae con su peso más la gravedad impactando contra malla es una melodía indescriptible. Al punto tal que he llegado a creer que ni Bach ni Bethoveen o cualquier banda favorita que les guste se animaría a crear tal sonido.

Tal vez no es el sonido en sí, sino el hecho de acertar a algo que es apenas un par de centímetros más grande que el balón que lanzan. No lo sé. Pero el sonido es lo que nos hace saber que hemos sido perfectos.

Eso es algo que me ha llamado la atención desde pequeña. Tener la habilidad suficiente para embocar un balón a distancia. Parece sencillo, pero no lo es. Practiquen, a lo mejor entenderán a que me refiero.

Yo lo he hecho. Desde muy pequeña edad, ya no recuerdo cuándo, mi padre había sintonizado un partido de basketball. Según él yo había empezado a caminar hacía un año y era algo rebelde pero en ese momento me había quedado quieta mirando el televisor y viendo cómo el balón naranja iba de un lado a otro, como un acto de hipnosis.

Al día siguiente, luego de su trabajo, me trajo un regalo. Un pequeño aro de plástico y una pelota naranja de goma. Jugué tanto ese día que por la noche, luego de haber cenado, el aro de plástico se rompió. Me puse triste, creí que mis padres iban a castigarme pero él simplemente me miró y rió. Sabía que esto era serio.

Al poco tiempo puso un aro de basketball en el patio trasero. No a una altura profesional, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que no me cuelgue por más de que salte con todas mis fuerzas. Si bien era chica y los primeros años me costaba lanzar el balón a tal altura, cuando empecé a crecer y ya iba al colegio las cosas se hicieron un poco más fáciles. Ya me había acostumbrado al peso del balón y la fuerza.

En un principio el suelo era de pasto, pero cuando vio que no dejaba de jugar mi padre mandó a pavimentar algunos metros, de esa manera podía practicar el pique de la pelota y mis movimientos.

Todo fue una evolución. No solo lo que les comenté anteriormente, sino que además en Ekaterimburgo nieva demasiado. A mis cinco años ya me las arreglaba para tomar una pequeña pala y correr a un lado la nieve acumulada en mi lugar de juego. Nada iba a impedir que pase horas lanzando y aprendiendo nuevos movimientos. Algunos días, junto a mi padre, sintonizábamos algún partido sea de la liga nacional, de Europa, o, mis favoritos, de la NBA. Mirándolos aprendí todo lo que sé, y hasta llegué a creer que a mi padre también le gustaba. Mi madre, por el contrario, prefería leer algún libro pero yo sabía que a la lejanía nos observaba.

Tenía mis cosas en común con ella, no me malinterpreten. He aprendido a cocinar y a limpiar, básicamente a ser independiente y basarme en mí misma, sin depender de otros. Y al día de hoy que se lo agradezco, en serio. Pero con mi padre tenía una conexión especial. Muchas veces lo esperaba luego del trabajo o de algún viaje de negocios para mostrarle lo nuevo que había aprendido.

Luego de algunos años conocí a Nadia, mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Ella entendía mi fascinación por el basketball y venía a casa seguido para jugar. En verano era la mejor época, podíamos vestir musculosas y pantalones cortos como los jugadores profesionales. En cambio, en invierno, no solo había que limpiar la capa asfáltica sino que también jugábamos con buzos. ¡Hasta con camperas y bufandas inclusive! Pero eso no nos detenía, aprendíamos la una de la otra y solo con eso éramos felices.

Los últimos días no fueron fáciles. Bueno, las últimas semanas en realidad. Pero hoy es un buen día. Hoy es el primer martes del año, lo cual indica que volvemos a entrenar. He pedido a mi compañera poder salir quince minutos antes de las ocho, con eso me bastará para llegar al club porque sé que con la adrenalina o los nervios, no se muy bien qué es, me alcanzará.

Hoy volveré a ver a Eve. Y respecto a mi comportamiento, bueno, he aprendido que algunas cosas tienen que fluir. Desde ya hace algunos días que me siento tranquila, pensando en qué tengo que hacer lo mejor para el equipo. Lo importante aquí es que aún no he recibido novedades de mi tío respecto a la nueva apuesta que realizarán.

Hoy hace más frío de lo habitual en Londres, pero no me importa. A las pocas cuadras de haber salido de mi trabajo las piernas se sienten pesadas y no sé si atribuirlo a la falta de entrenamiento o al hecho de que estoy andando con más ansiedad que ningún otro día. Entro al estacionamiento y ya la veo. Ese simple vehículo estacionado hace que mi corazón ya reviente. Es la camioneta de Eve.

Cuando entro al estadio ya puedo ver a la mayoría de las jugadoras y los dos entrenadores. Aún es temprano para el arranque de la preparación física. Yo no se lo pedí a mi cuerpo pero automáticamente me acerqué a saludar a Kenny y luego a Eve. Me senté a su lado mientras ella hacía vagas anotaciones, pero siento que nota mi presencia.

"¿Cómo has pasado las fiestas?" Me dice.

"Bien, tranquila. En mi casa." A ésta altura no voy a mentirte Eve, pero tampoco te diré toda la verdad. Veo que asientes tranquila y una parte de mí se alegra que no me regañes o me mires con mala cara luego de nuestra discusión en tu consultorio.

"Me alegra que así haya sido. ¿Te encuentras bien?" Hay un tono bajo y casi preocupado en ella y tengo ganas de decirle que jamás he estado mejor en mi vida, volviendo al ruedo y a jugar.

"Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?" Ahora explícate Eve.

"Estás algo pálida. Un poco más de lo normal." Oh, con que eso era.

"Puede ser que sea el invierno de Londres. En verdad me siento bien, prometo no desmayarme."

Le regalé una sonrisa sincera pero entre nosotros les confesaré algo. No sé si no me desmayaré. Me refiero, eso es algo ajeno a nosotros, ¿Verdad?

Si bien el resto del equipo no me presta mayor atención intento mantenerme en mi línea. No lanzaré más de lo que debo, y haré los ejercicios como Eve o Kenny lo requieran. Al fin y al cabo somos los Sharks, y hoy por hoy somos el equipo a vencer.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que volvimos a los entrenamientos y mi cuerpo ya se siente mejor. Más liviano. En el día de hoy creo que Eve anunciará a nuestros rivales ya que tengo entendido que el próximo sábado tendremos que jugar.

"Ya hemos hecho la mitad de la temporada, ahora volvemos desde cero. El sábado enfrentaremos a los Wolves." Muchas largan suspiros, como si enfrentáramos al mismísimo diablo. Chicas, ¡Le hemos ganado por casi treinta puntos! No deberíamos asustarnos. "Ya sabemos lo que son pero jugaremos a nuestra forma. ¿Sí?"

Esa noche, cuando llegué a casa, Konstantin esperaba en la cocina tomando en su vaso lo que entiendo que era Vodka. Dudo que se sirva agua.

"Tengo noticias para tí." Me dice. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"El torneo ha vuelto a empezar. Éste sábado será el primer partido."

"Sí, lo sé." Dime algo que no sé, tío. "Por favor, dime que no apostará éste sábado."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Nuestros rivales son algo complicados. No muy fuertes pero no juegan de manera prolija. Las cosas se pueden complicar." Espero que note que mi tono de voz no es amistoso y sí temeroso.

"De hecho iba a decirte que no apostarán ésta semana. Estimo lo que lo harán la siguiente."

¿A quién habíamos enfrentado en la segunda fecha el año pasado? ¿Los Sonics? ¡Ya recuerdo! Eve me había pedido en ese partido que practique mi mano izquierda, eran un equipo endeble y será de local. Perfecto.

"De acuerdo. Será más accesible."

No dejo que me retruque y me voy a mi habitación. Ni siquiera quiero bañarme ahora, lo haré por la mañana.

No les podría explicar muy bien por qué pero éstos últimos días se me hizo muy cuesta arriba. No lo hago notar al equipo durante el entrenamiento del jueves pero me siento rara. Cansada.

Creo que es un rejunte de toda la situación. Eve me habla lo justo y necesario. El equipo, bueno, directamente no lo hace. Y en mi casa parece que está pasando un huracán, pero ahora estamos en la transición del centro, en el ojo. Soy consciente que próximamente la tormenta se va a desatar, y cuando ocurra aparece la presión y los nervios.

Por eso ahora me siento bien. Cansada, pero bien. Y en cuanto al partido, saldré a disfrutar. Haré lo que Eve quiera que haga y ayudaré cómo pueda. Serán los Sharks en su máxima expresión.

Ya es sábado. Si hay algo que me fastidia es saber que los días en que hay partidos el café se llena como si fuese el último día. No pude tomarme ni cinco minutos de descanso. En fin, ya son las ocho y logro escaparme antes de que me pidan algo más.

A juzgar por lo que me dijeron el estadio de los Wolves no queda muy lejos de mi trabajo así que mi andar es constante pero medio. Me pongo a pensar ¿Cuál será el accionar de Eve ante su ex pareja luego de lo que hizo en el partido? No creo que hayan hablado luego de aquel encuentro así que para mí es como ver una novela de bajo presupuesto. Al menos tengo algo en qué concentrarme.

Para mi sorpresa ni siquiera se miran. Niko sigue igual a cómo lo vi la última vez, concentrado en sus cosas, y Eve se mantiene en su banquillo, mirándonos entrar en calor.

Me dedico a hacerlo de manera tranquila y sonriendo. Se siente bien volver a vestir la camiseta roja. Ojalá me toque jugar, al menos unos minutos para quitarme el óxido. Hace casi más de un mes de ese largo partido contra mi ex equipo y el imbécil de Raymond. Con solo recordar su rostro quiero vomitar. Un silbato me saca de mis pensamientos y luego la señal de Eve. En breve arranca el partido.

Aún no me pongo mi campera y espero tener la esperanza de entrar desde el arranque. Eve mira rápidamente la cancha y se dirige a nosotras. Ya mi corazón bombea más fuerte. Jamás fui lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle que amo sus charlas previas al partido.

"Reúnanse." Nos indica y todas hacemos un círculo. "Las noto algo raras. Necesito que den vuelta la página en base a lo que ocurrió en el último partido. Enfoquémonos en hacer nuestro trabajo, dudo que sean tan estúpidos para repetir lo hecho anteriormente. Y si lo hacen, lo resolveremos. No me iré a ningún lado, estaré aquí los cuarenta minutos o más ayudándolas y alentándolas. ¿De acuerdo?" Dios Eve, podrías soltarme ahora en Stalingrado y ganaría la Segunda Guerra Mundial por ti, pero acabó hace varias décadas. "Bien, saldrán a la cancha las cinco titulares." ¿Qué? No puedo evitar alarmarme ante eso y festejo internamente. Gracias Eve. "Estén tranquilas, tenemos cuarenta minutos de partido para hacer nuestro trabajo. Usen verde, marquemos el ritmo nosotras, sabemos que el único punto fuerte de ellas es su base armadora. Estén atentas a los rebotes ofensivos y defensivos, va a ser clave para nuestro juego. Si una compañera tira y erra, el resto recupera, apoya y vuelve a empezar. ¡Vamos! Manos al centro. Uno, dos, tres..."

"¡Sharks!"

Les puedo asegurar que peso treinta kilos en éste momento pero no podría asegurar, en base a las caras de las otras cuatro jugadoras, que haya tranquilidad en el medio del bullicio del estadio. Definitivamente los Wolves tienen sus fanáticos fervientes. Las comprendo, se respira un aire tenso, pero no le presto atención.

Comienzo del partido y la pelota es nuestra. Luego de circularla Elena logra penetrar y encestar una bandeja. Bien, siempre es bueno comenzar con algo de ventaja. Nos hace saber que el aro puede estar abierto para nosotras esta noche. Para mí, la canasta más difícil es la primera. Siempre está el miedo de que no encestes nada, absolutamente nada, en un partido. Nunca me ocurrió, pero he tenido innumerables pesadillas respecto a ello.

En el siguiente ataque nuestro el movimiento de la pelota y la rotación de las jugadoras me deja a mí libre para disparar. Y dudé. Aún tenía varios platos rotos para pagar en el equipo y no me sentía en posición para tomar el tiro pero un grito sobre el eje de cancha me sacó el temor.

"¡Tira Oksana!" Gemma no solo se notaba nerviosa sino también determinante a ganar el encuentro.

Si me lo piden, lo hago. Cuando balón salió de mis dedos mis pies automáticamente se movieron a mitad de cancha.

"¡Entra!" Le grité a Kira que esperaba expectante en la pintura por si había algún rebote ofensivo.

¿Escucharon? ¿Recuerdan el sonido que les conté al principio? ¿El de la pelota golpeando la red? Allí está. Música para mis oídos. Y así como existe música para motivarnos a hacer ejercicio o para relajarnos, ésta es la música que necesito para jugar con más intensidad.

Cumplo, pero en todos los aspectos. Cuando penetro hacia el aro y hay un pase extra, lo hago. Ya Elena y Gemma tienen dos y un triple respectivamente. Atacábamos frente al banquillo de los Wolves. Ante mis asistencias busco el rostro de Eve al otro lado de la cancha, esperando alguna señal o reclamo. No me importa, algo.

Restaban cuatro minutos del primer cuarto. Estamos ganando por diez puntos y la base de los Wolves tiene en sus manos dos tiros libres para acortar la diferencia. Jess, Kira y Elena están asentadas en la llave, en busca de un rebote defensivo. No me percaté de lo lejos que me había situado de la acción, y la voz de Niko me lo hizo notar. 

"Luces para la mierda." Bueno, eso sí que me sorprendió. Más que sentirme ofendida por el comentario admiro tu sinceridad. Gracias Niko. Y por eso jugaré de igual a igual esta vez.

"Estoy un poco cansada, sí." Le digo mientras tomo aire apoyada en mis rodillas.

"¿Sabes? Me di cuenta que apunté mal en el anterior partido." Eso me llama la atención y busco sus ojos a ver si me lo explica mejor. "Creí que Eve era el pilar de los Sharks y luego entendí lo equivocado que estaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde." Se hizo un silencio raro entre nosotros. ¿Acaso me está confesando lo que yo creo? "Esta vez no fallaré."

Niko me sigues sorprendiendo. Me agrada porque tienes el descaro suficiente para decirme algo semejante en mi cara y mirándome a los ojos. Imagino que habrás sido igual de sincero el tiempo que estuviste con Eve, aunque ella considere que eres un hijo de puta. ¿Es así como serán las cosas? ¿Es ésto lo que me he ganado? Me siento un poco halagada por saber que para ti soy el pilar del equipo, gracias, pero no sabes lo equivocado que estás. No te discutiré si quieres pensar así.

De todas maneras es armónico lo que plantea. Me desliga de un pequeño peso hoy y un gran peso para mañana. Hasta siento que es considerado al tomar a pecho la confesión sobre mi cansancio, así que no me queda otra que asentir con mi cabeza, comprendiendo su punto. Ganancia para él y para mí.

"Lo tomo, me vendrían bien unas vacaciones. Aún así ellas te ganarán." Ok, lo admito. Este cruce de sinceridad ya roza el punto de diversión. Siento que le podría preguntar cuál es su pose sexual favorita y me respondería sin problemas, aunque me de asco. Así como él lo aclaró, yo también lo haré. De igual a igual, ¿Recuerdan? "¿Tengo los minutos contados entonces?"

No alza su voz pero su mirada vacía desde su altura mientras yo sigo apoyada sobre mis rodillas lo dice todo.

Me río y niego con mi cabeza mirando el suelo y mordiéndome el labio. Francamente, ¿Qué desean? Nada es para siempre y solo quiero olvidarme de todo este remolino que se generó desde hace meses. Les repito, estoy cansada de que todo lo que me rodea sea una mierda.

Un silbato me trae de nuevo al juego. La base ya había lanzado su primer tiro libre. Cuando presto atención a la acción un par de ojos me miran desde unos metros, Eve.

La conozco, está preocupada. Sus pupilas se mueven de manera intermitente entre Niko y yo. Sin que quiera hacerlo me incorporo y le sonrío, eso genera ella en mí. En siempre querer sonreírle, no importa qué tan bien o mal esté todo. Este es un partido ganado para todos.

"Dios, es preciosa." Por un instante me olvidé de que su ex pareja era quién estaba a mi lado también observándola. Al carajo, Niko. Pediste por sinceridad desde el segundo cero, allí la tienes. Quedémonos un momento admirando lo perfecta que se ve con su saco y pantalones negros junto con su camisa bordó satinada. Admiremos el poder que emana con sus manos en jarra. Admiremos que tiene el poder en una sola mano para destruirnos a los dos juntos.

"Sí, lo es."

Gracias Niko. Definitivamente te has ganado un café gratis si apareces en mi trabajo por obra del destino.

Olvidé que su jugadora está a punto de lanzar el segundo tiro libre. Siempre hay que mantener los modales en una charla, mis padres me lo enseñaron. Mientras me alejo le dedico un pequeño golpe en su omoplato, aunque tenga que dejar de ver la perfección de Eve y tenga que concentrarme en su rostro repulsivo.

"No falles." Le susurro, recordándole su primer frase, y dando por terminada esta charla interesante.

"¡Cambio!" Grita rápidamente justo cuando el balón volvía a golpear la red por la penalidad hecha justicia por la base armadora.

Pone una jugadora nueva, la número quince. Tiene cara de que no sabe picar el balón incluso estando sola en la cancha. Desde mi ángulo veo el rostro de Eve siguiendo con seriedad el ingreso de la nueva jugadora, y luego se posan sobre mí.

Le vuelvo a sonreír. Eso es algo bueno, ¿No? ¿Acaso no sonreímos cuando nos pasan cosas buenas?

Nos toca atacar. Recibo la pelota a tres cuartos de la cancha y la patética número quince me espera con su marca bien atenta. Me roba una sonrisa, perdón por eso. No suelo burlarme de mis adversarios pero ésto es realmente una comedia. Le sacaré aproximadamente dos cabezas de altura pero admiro su concentración por sacarme el balón de las manos. Amago a tirar y ella salta. ¡Qué novata! Penetro con fuerza la canasta y ya tengo dos defensas más delante mío. Como si fuera de manual descargo el balón hacia mi derecha, allí está Elena. Siempre está. Que mujer segura y con tanta confianza. Admirable.

En cuanto la pelota toca sus manos no duda, salta y lanza. Triple para nosotras, perfecto. Ahora hay que volver a defender.

Niko grita la jugada desde un costado y la base armadora se acerca desde el centro de la cancha. ¿Coincidencia que mi atacante sea la número quince? No lo creo, ustedes tampoco, quiero pensar.

La novata pasa por detrás de la base para tomar la pelota de mano en mano, yo la persigo a unos centímetros de distancia. Dudo que tire al aro a un metro por detrás de la medialuna, sus movimientos son demasiados inseguros, puedo verlo. Oh mira, detrás de ella está Eve mirando atenta nuestra pequeña contienda. Dios, que mala es simulando esta jugadora. Alza su cabeza por encima de mi defensa buscando el desmarque de su pivot. Já, buena suerte con Kira.

Cuando ya me estaba aburriendo hizo su movimiento. Cortó su pique.

No hay que ser demasiado inteligente para saber una regla fundamental del basketball. Si matan el pique, ajusten su marca y tendrá menos posibilidades de liberar el balón a una compañera. Y aquí estoy yo, con mis largos brazos casi alrededor de ella, sin tocarla y mi cuerpo bien cerca.

Como movimiento legal la jugadora toma la pelota con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza y la mueve hacia un lado y otro, manteniendo su pie de pivot izquierdo atornillado al suelo. Sus codos rozan mi cara una y otra vez. Escucho a las jugadoras de los Wolves moverse nerviosamente para estar libres y recibir el balón de ésta don nadie. 

¿Por qué gritas Eve? No es necesario ni tampoco deseo que te pongas nerviosa, no olvido los problemas de salud que tienes. Recuerdo haberte dicho en su momento que todo estará bien y es una promesa que vengo cumpliendo desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque no lo notes.

No puedo decírtelo, discúlpame. Al menos no por el momento. Ojalá algún día me entiendas.

Y ahora susurras lo mismo pero con una súplica por detrás.

Dios, realmente eres hermosa. Recuerdo cuando nos enseñaste 'rojo' y nos dijiste que teníamos que ser capaces de escuchar hasta el último niño en el asiento más alejado del estadio. Bueno, estás relativamente cerca pero te escuché, créeme.

Eve, llámalo un último acto de reveldía. Lo prometo.

No te lo digo para no hacerte sentir mal, ya suficiente has hecho por mí, lo digo en serio. Pero necesito descansar Eve, sea como sea. Y si ésta es la manera más cercana y efectiva que hay, lo tomo. Ojalá no te enojes con Niko, él solo hace su trabajo como puede. Es suspicaz. Quiero reír porque no me imagino un entrenamiento bajo su mando. ¿Cómo lo harán? ¿Una hora de basketball y otra hora de golpes disimulados o antideportivos?

La número quince se ríe estando acorralada y sus brazos están a la derecha de mi cabeza. ¿Qué te he dicho? Cuando alguien sonríe es algo bueno, así que simplemente yo también voy a sonr

Para mí uno más uno siempre serán dos.

Verlos hablando en pleno partido se caía de maduro que no era algo bueno. ¿Qué demonios haces Oksana? Que me hayas mentido en mi cara cuando te pregunté hace semanas como habías pasado las fiestas y me hayas dicho en tu casa tranquila cuando se perfectamente que no fue así, lo acepto. Pero ¿Y esto?

Ella se alejó de Niko dándole una palmada en la espalda. ¿Desde cuándo se han hecho grandes amigos?

"¡Cambio!"

La nueva jugadora era... ¿Cómo describirlo? Un caballo de Troya. Parecía que Niko había agarrado a alguien de la calle y le había puesto la camiseta de su equipo. ¿Acaso después de todos éstos años me toma por estúpida?

Sobre la misma línea de la número quince pero algunos metros más cancha adentro estaba Oksana. Una sonrisa fija surgió de ella que me miraba a la distancia pero sus ojos avellana decían todo lo contrario. Un mensaje en código.

¿Ahora qué?

El equipo estaba sólido. Realmente seré insoportable en algunos entrenamientos, pero cuando veo esta fluidez de juego algo de alivio me gobierna de pies a cabeza. Pero la mala espina no se me quita. ¿Quién demonios es esa jugadora?

Oksana la tiene frente a frente. Veo que genera una finta hacia el aro y la defensa salta como si su vida dependiera de ello. Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto. Penetró y descargó el balón hacia el perímetro. Algo que siempre me permití alimentar fue mi confianza en Elena y su lectura de juego. Cuando crees que no tienes un pase, ella siempre aparecerá desde abajo del parqué si debe hacerlo. Ese tiro entra sin lugar a dudas.

¿Qué les dije? Elena es consistente y esos tiros son puntos asegurados.

Otra vez la mala espina y de pronto todo es un poco más claro para mí. La novata es marcada por Oksana y rápidamente toma el balón. Me alegra un poco que ella mantenga su distancia, su posición es segura, atenta a todo lo que ocurre a sus espaldas inclusive. ¡Qué jugadora! Podría pasarme toda mi vida gritándole lo mismo pero conozco cómo funciona el ego y la confianza.

No entiendo cómo alguien puede cortar su pique sin tener en claro a quién pasarle el balón. Como dije, uno más uno siempre es dos. Aquí no puedes dar un paso sin antes asegurarte que será seguro, y todo tiene que ser rápido.

Oksana ya está encima de ella presionando el error. Su movimiento es automático y en un segundo he proyectado todo. La atacante moviendo la pelota hacia un lado y otro me di cuenta de las intenciones, lo había visto innumerables de veces en mi carrera dentro del basketball.

"¡Aléjate!" No me percaté que mis nervios hicieran que mi tono de voz se intensifique a tal escala.

¿Acaso no me escucha? No estoy muy lejos de la acción, casi enfrente les diría. El rostro de Oksana vislumbra confianza, seguridad. ¿Ella también lo ve? ¿Y por qué no hace nada al respecto?

"Aléjate, por favor." Mi voz ya sale como un susurro, y sé perfectamente que no logra escucharlo.

No me doy cuenta y mis brazos se caen a mi lado, pesan demasiado y mi cuerpo ya emana resignación. Largo el aire de mis pulmones y antes de que pueda decir algo más ocurre.

La jugadora de los Wolves expone un poco más sus codos y gira su torso y sus brazos con fuerza bestial hacia su derecha.

¿Su hipotético fin? Volver a voltear la pelota hacia su otro costado del torso como ya había hecho dos veces.

¿El verdadero fin? El cúbito impacta con fuerza unos centímetros cabeza adentro a la altura de su globo ocular, casi arriba de su patilla.

Un golpe seco resonó y estoy segura que hizo eco en todo el estadio. El cuerpo de Oksana cayó en peso muerto hacia el suelo sobre su perfil izquierdo.

Un silbato resuena como un estruendo. Ya sé, ni quiero mirar al árbitro. La jugadora quince es expulsada sin excusas ni condicionamientos.

Estoy intentando que algún pedazo de mi cuerpo reaccione pero no ocurre. Simplemente miro la escena desde un costado de la cancha. Muévete Oksana. Mueve un minúsculo dedo al menos, por favor.

No sé cuantos segundos han pasado pero Kenny ya está encima de ella y demoro en darme cuenta que todo el estadio está en silencio. Escucho un grito a lo lejos y creo que es Elena.

"¡Eve! ¡Está inconsciente! ¡Ven inmediatamente!"

Mis pasos son pesados. Desde afuera puedo ver que todos deben pensar que no me importa y lo estoy haciendo por obligación. No sabría qué decirles, yo se lo advertí. Me han escuchado.

"Kenny tráeme el maletín." Por alguna razón en especial que no comprendo mi voz es serena.

Me arrodillo ante ella y, si no fuera por el hilo de sangre que cae lentamente por el costado de su mejilla, pensaría que ella simplemente está descansando como las tantas veces que la observé durante horas en mi casa, en mi cama, a mi lado.

"Eve, maletín."

Kenny ya lo tenía abierto cuando lo miré y busco mi pequeña linterna. Abro su párpado e ilumino su pupila. Se achica, bien. Luego el otro ojo, también tiene reflejos. Simplemente está inconsciente.

"¿Llamamos la ambulancia _coach_?" Uno de los árbitros se había aproximado a un costado.

"No." Mi volumen medio y mi sequedad fueron lo suficientemente cortantes como para que diera media vuelta y regresara con su compañero.

"Eve, ¿Segura no quieres que llamemos la ambulancia?" Kenny, deja de temblar, haces que me irrite aún más. No repito las cosas, menos en éstas circunstancias.

Siento que soy un témpano de hielo y varios ojos se posan sobre mí, casi como si fuese el mismísimo Papa a punto de hablar al público.

"Claire, pide el cambio por Oksana."

Esto lo tengo que solucionar por fuera de la cancha. Ella aún no reacciona y necesito sacar el centro de atención de tantos pares de ojos en las gradas. Acomodo su cuerpo hacia arriba y paso mis brazos por debajo de sus hombros y rodillas, alzándola lentamente.

Su cabeza se suspende un poco por fuera de mi agarre y su brazo derecho cuelga a su lado. Su peso muerto es liviano para mí. Generalmente Kenny es el que se ocupa en estas situaciones pero si le pone un solo dedo encima ahora mismo soy capaz de quebrarle la mitad de su estructura ósea. Él lo sabe y simplemente me deja en mi espacio mental y mis necesidades.

Volteo y lentamente me alejo hacia los vestuarios. Tengo que pasear el cuerpo de punta a punta por la cancha, incluso frente el banquillo del hijo de puta de Niko. Otro grito a mis espaldas.

"¡Eve! ¡Guíanos! ¿Qué hacemos?"

Elena me llama la atención que estés tan desesperada. Has lidiado con situaciones peores pero noto que algo de todo esto, no sé bien, realmente te genera bronca. Incluso cuando soy consciente que tu relación con Oksana está destruída hace casi meses.

Oksana. La vuelvo a mirar completamente ida en mis brazos, pálida como en mis pesadillas, pero puedo verla respirar lentamente. La sangre aún cae a un costado de su cabeza. Su sangre. El verdadero desencadenante.

De pronto una ira desmedida hierve desde mis pies prendiéndome fuego entera hasta mi cabeza. Muevo apenas mis ojos hacia Elena que me devuelve el gesto con atención. Sé perfectamente que mi voz va a salir ácida, casi con sulfatación.

"Elena." Ella y el restante de las jugadoras ahora me miran con expresión desafiante. "Rojo."

No puedo evitar desviar mi atención algunos centímetros hacia Niko, que mira la situación sorprendido. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran puedo ver con detalle cómo traga de manera pesada. Vuelvo a hablar y Elena sabe que me dirijo a ella por más que mi rostro no le haga frente.

"Aplástenlas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peak 27: Elena y el resto del equipo demuestran lo que 'rojo' significa.  
> Eve y Oksana tienen una inusual comunicación con el fin de allanar el camino.  
> Oksana se da cuenta que las cosas tienen un giro inesperado y la primera damnificada será ella.


	27. A storm is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, anteúltimo capítulo del fic.  
> Nah, mentira. ¿A quién quiero engañar?  
> Antes de leer, veo que muchas escritoras lo hacen, lean BIEN las etiquetas. No voy a spoilear pero no quiero problemas ni bardos (se los digo en argentino también). Gracias siempre por los mimitos en serio, perdón por la demora de éste capítulo pero costó el armado. El próximo será más fácil de escribir, lo prometo.  
> Ps. España, violines y voces femeninas. Qué maravilla. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMgI_xKkvuk No se quejen, es mi videojuego favorito y es de habla hispana.

Elena miraba fija la puerta de los vestuarios como se cerraba. Eve salía de escena con Oksana en brazos.

La número diez miró para su derecha y su izquierda para buscar a sus compañeras que estaban en línea con ella. Le asintió con la cabeza y, como si fuese una danza sincronizada, se arrodillaron y ajustaron los cordones de sus zapatillas. Cuando se incorporaron acomodaron su camiseta dentro de sus shorts.

"¡Equipo!" Llamó a las cuatro jugadoras restantes a hacer un círculo, cuando todas le prestaron atención siguió. "Hemos ensayado mucho tiempo rojo, es hora de aplicarlo. Cada una ya sabe qué hacer. En el partido de ida Oksana allanó el partido para que pudiéramos ganar por Eve. Hoy toca hacerlo por ella. Hagamos sentir orgullosa a Eve una vez más. ¡Vamos!"

Elena ponía especial énfasis en lograr la victoria por Eve, pero dentro de ella acumulaba bronca por el poco _fair play_ que aplicaban los Wolves. Miró el marcador. Wolves 13- Sharks 24

Ante la falta ofensiva contra Oksana los Sharks comenzaron atacando.

Apenas el balón entró en contacto con la mano de Elena salió despedido hacia Gemma. La base armadora no marcó ninguna jugada simplemente arremetió contra la canasta dejando parada a su defensa. Bandeja y dos puntos más.

"¡Ajusten!" Gritó la capitana.

Elena estiraba sus brazos ante la defensa que intentaba hacer el saque por línea de fondo. La jugadora de los Wolves no encontraba pase hacia ninguna de sus compañeras. Antes de que el árbitro levante por quinta vez su antebrazo, contando los segundos, lanzó el balón hacia su pivot en el centro de cancha. Kira se adelantó y de un salto interceptó el pase antes de que llegue a destino. Como si practicara lanzamiento de bala lo lanzó con furia hacia adelante, Jess lo esperaba por detrás de la medialuna. Atacó con fuerza la canasta y para cuando apareció la base para bloquear el tiro lo descargó hacia la esquina. Elena desde afuera volvía a facturar por tres puntos.

Los Wolves volvieron a sacar desde línea de fondo, y si bien las otras cuatro jugadoras se habían acercado a intentar recibir el pase, no hubo caso. La defensa era demasiado fuerte como para poder intentar recibir el balón. Un silbato resonó.

"¡Violación cinco segundos! Balón para los Sharks."

Jess se encargó de hacerlo y esta vez fue Kira la que cuando recibió atacó vorazmente el aro, dando dos nuevos puntos para los Sharks.

Cuando la pelota tocó la red las jugadoras automáticamente volvieron a defender cada una a su marca. Niko desde afuera de cancha no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando y simplemente miraba la situación con sus manos en jarra. Sentía que las jugadoras de los Sharks habían inhalado una fuerte dosis de cocaína y estaban completamente alertas a todo tipo de situación que pueda ocurrir. No había forma de engañarlas ni de que la pelota pase mitad de cancha. Su poca experiencia como técnico lo dejaba simplemente atónito mirando cómo su equipo era sencillamente masacrado. No daba crédito que el equipo, con Eve y la número once encerradas en el vestuario, arrollaran de esa manera cuando la técnica había dado una sola indicación: " _rojo_ ". Se preguntó cuántas horas habían entrenado este nivel de intensidad.

Agradeció cuando resonó la chicharra en el estadio anunciando el fin del primer cuarto.

Oksana abrió sus ojos lentamente cegada por la luz blanca. Gimió mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano, y sintió una textura áspera junto con un dolor agudo cruzaba su frente.

"¿Es el cielo?" Susurró.

"No. Es el mugriento vestuario de los Wolves."

Movió su cabeza un poco a su derecha mientras sus ojos se aclimataban al caudal de luz artificial. Eve estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas en otro banco, Oksana notó que estaba recostada en uno de los bancos. El movimiento le produjo otro leve dolor y volvió a gemir.

"No te muevas." La entrenadora se paró y se situó a su lado. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y miró directo a sus pupilas. "Seguí mi dedo." Movió el dedo índice de izquierda a derecha y Oksana lo siguió con sus ojos sin problemas.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te pedí que te alejaras." La rubia se incorporó lentamente y Eve vio como su torso se movió de un lado a otro, mareada. "Quédate acostada."

"Estoy bien."

Oksana volvió a tocarse la cabeza y se dio cuenta que una banda de gaza le envolvía la cabeza. Un pedazo extra le hacía un bulto en su perfil derecho. Se tomó un minuto mirando sus piernas y luego las abrió para situarlas a cada lado del largo banquillo.

"Te hice una pregunta."

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada?"

"Un rato."

Eve se paró y se dirigió a la puerta. Por los sonidos que emergían del otro lado supo entender que ya transitaban el final del segundo cuarto. Abrió el paso y miró hacia arriba sobre su izquierda el tablero marcador. Wolves 15 - Sharks 49. Quedaban 3 minutos para el medio tiempo. En la cancha, Elena y compañía buscaban el balón en defensa rabiosamente obligando el error ajeno, agitadas.

La entrenadora metió dos dedos en su mano y sopló. Un silbido fuerte resonó en el estadio y casi todos voltearon hacia ella, Elena alzó apenas la mirada. Eve extendió su palma al aire e hizo un círculo y luego cerró su puño, como si un director de orquesta cortara el sonido. Acto seguido alzó su dedo índice izquierdo. La capitana movió sus labios.

"¿Verde?"

Eve asintió. Antes de volver al vestuario miró de reojo de manera furiosa a Niko que le devolvía un rostro pasmado. Cerró la puerta con fuerza nuevamente.

Entró y se sentó frente a la jugadora.

"Oksana, necesito que me hables. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿No sabías cuál era el movimiento?" La rubia se mostraba inexpresiva con sus brazos apoyados sobre sus piernas. "¿Qué te dijo Niko?"

Oksana negó con su cabeza y cortó la lucha de miradas. Eve suspiró, resignada. Luego de unos segundos tomó una de las manos de la jugadora entre las suyas.

"No soy estúpida. ¿De acuerdo? Se que algo ocurre y tengo una idea de que puede ser." Oksana alzó su mirada, sorprendida, pero siguió en silencio. "Háblame, por favor."

La rubia se mordió el labio negando y volvió a enfrentar el banquillo. Eve tenía que buscar nuevas respuestas. Pensó que a lo mejor su presencia la estaba intimidando, sus ojos o su postura.

"Déjame intentar algo, ¿Sí?" Pronunció.

La morocha se alejó de ella y cuando Oksana quiso percatarse de su movimiento Eve estaba sentada en el banquillo golpeando su espalda contra la de ella. Cada una miraba en direcciones puestas y sus cabellos apenas se tocaban. A la rubia le sintió diferente todo ésto pero se dejó llevar.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Oksana sintió la voz neutral de Eve en el ambiente pero no su físico. Ni siquiera intentó mover su cabeza para buscarla. Lo dejó fluir.

"Un poco mareada y con dolor de cabeza." No entendía de donde salía tanta sinceridad pero se sintió bien.

"Has sangrado un poco pero estarás bien." Oksana instintivamente cerró sus ojos, ahora no los necesitaba. "Me preocupaste."

"Perdón. Jamás quisiera que te sintieras mal."

"Todos nos preocupamos." La entrenadora entró por terreno neutral para ablandar un poco y la rubia exhaló pesadamente. "¿Niko te dijo algo?"

"Nada importante."

"¿Y por qué no te alejaste? No seas directa si no lo deseas." Eve sintió como los hombros de la jugadora se alzaban levemente. Estaba funcionando un poco. "Te haré una pregunta y necesito que intentes no obviarla." Oksana murmuró. "Tu accionar en cancha en los últimos partidos son ajenos a tu ego, ¿Verdad?"

Oksana abrió sus ojos, intentando encontrar a Eve frente a ella y que la simple presencia la haga retroceder en sus pensamientos. La entrenadora se dio cuenta que el partido había entrado en el medio tiempo y rogó para que el equipo se quedara en el banquillo y no entrara. Luego de casi un minuto de silencio la jugadora habló.

"Sí."

Eve quería festejar el avance pero se mantuvo calma y movió levemente su cabeza, asintiendo.

"¿Estás siendo examinada?"

Oksana pensaba a cada momento su respuesta y Eve tenía demasiados minutos de sobra. La conversación era aletargada por ambos bandos. La rubia midiendo su cese de información y Eve pisando sigilosamente sobre hielo delgado.

"Sí."

"¿Te encuentras condicionada?"

"Sí."

"Ese condicionamiento ¿Son personas o un reloj?"

"Ninguno."

"¿Tanteador?" La rubia suspiró y apoyó suavemente su cabeza contra la de Eve cerrando sus ojos otra vez.

"Sí." Eve le dio un nuevo respiro mientras volvía a acomodar sus ideas.

"¿Son agentes externos los que imponen condiciones sobre el tanteador?"

"Sí."

"¿Son cercanos a ti?"

Un silencio más espeso de lo habitual le hizo saber a Eve que no iba a obtener esa respuesta pero ella lo sabía bien. ' _El que calla, otorga._ ' Supo bien que necesitaba retroceder casilleros para seguir avanzando.

"Quiero que me seas sincera. En base a tu cuerpo, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Muy cansada." Eve cerró sus ojos y un dejo de culpa la golpeó.

"¿Por éste partido o en tu vida?"

"Ajeno. En mi vida."

"¿Por qué Oksana? ¿Por qué no me has hablado de ésto?" Su tono era casi un suplicio al borde de que su voz se quiebre.

"Es complicado. Perdóname Eve."

"¿Son la cantidad de puntos?"

"No."

Eve revivió su sueño buscando otras respuestas.

"¿Diferencias entre un equipo y otro?"

Otro nuevo silencio que no iba a tener respuesta.

"Esos condicionantes ¿Son ilegales?" La rubia exhaló fuertemente, casi marcando una sonrisa y negó suavemente con la cabeza que su acompañante lo notó en el movimiento de su cabello. No podía creer lo ágil que era Eve para entender las cosas pero ella simplemente no podía contarlo. La entrenadora sabía que nuevamente estaba en el fango y volvió a intentarlo. "¿Por qué no lo has denunciado?"

Una nueva respuesta descolocó a la morocha.

"Necesito irme Eve. Discúlpame. Sé que podrán ganar este partido sin mí."

Eve tenía suficiente información para analizar ella misma. Debía premiar en cierta manera a Oksana que con malestar se había abierto ante ésta situación. Otra respuesta calmó a una deseosa entrenadora por seguir indagando cuando la rubia se paró del banquillo lentamente.

"Necesito descansar." Antes de poner su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta Okasana volvió a pronunciarse. "Cuídate por favor, te veré el martes." Eve seguía dándole la espalda a ella y la salida.

La mujer quedó sola en el vestuario y no sabe cuantos minutos pasaron. Cuando volvió sobre sí misma sacó su celular de su bolsillo izquierdo, lo desbloqueó y envió un contacto por mensaje a Bill. Luego escribió un texto por detrás.

" _Investígalo. Mañana te llamo. Es grave._ "

Menos de media hora después Eve escuchaba la chicharra resonar en el estadio. Wolves 40 - Sharks 84

Eran las tres de la tarde del lunes pero parecían las doce de la noche. Eve miraba desde la ventana de su consultorio cómo las nubes negras engañaban las fotocélulas de la calle, encendiéndolas. Una gran tormenta se acercaba a la ciudad de Londres pero aún no había caído una sola gota de agua.

Horas más tarde algunos de sus pacientes habían cancelados sus reuniones, todos habían manifestado problemas para llegar al centro kinesiológico. Ya cumplido su horario laboral a las 6 y media de la tarde decidió aguardar dentro hasta que la tormenta cese, adelantando papelerío y pensando en el entrenamiento de mañana.

Ese día cuando volvió a su casa sintonizó el noticiero en su televisor y vio que varias áreas de Londres habían golpeadas gravemente por la tormenta sucedida. Eve no estaba sorprendida.

El martes por la noche a Oksana se la notaba recuperada y enfocada. Eso la animó un poco pero no pudo volver a conversar con la jugadora. Eve pensó que se sintió un poco intimidada por la suelta de información y decidió no presionarla. Lo importante era que había asistido.

El jueves en su descanso de almuerzo su celular sonó, llamada entrante de número desconocido.

"¿Hola?"

" _Hola ¿Eve Polastri?_ "

"Ella habla, ¿Quién es?"

" _Le hablamos de la Asociación de basketball._ "

La entrenadora automáticamente se hundió en sus pensamientos antes de volver a responder.

' _Esto no es bueno._ '

Esa noche una vez finalizado el entrenamiento reunió las jugadoras.

"Tengo novedades para ustedes." Comenzó. "No jugaremos contra los Sonics el próximo sábado."

"De eso te quería hablar Eve. Vi en Facebook a una de las jugadoras de ellas que anunciaba algo sobre la tormenta ocurrida." Interrumpía Gemma.

"Exacto." Respondió. "Ayer me han llamado desde la asociación. La tormenta dañó su techo ocasionando varias goteras. Cuando el agua filtró hacia el parqué la madera no estaba bien sellada y se hinchó, levantándose. La cancha tiene médanos, imposible entrenar, he visto fotografías. Algunas personas de la asociación se acercaron hoy por la mañana para ver la gravedad y determinaron que no hay chance de que puedan entrenar, ni hoy mismo. El equipo ha avisado y la directiva ha impuesto que no jueguen este fin de semana porque no se pueden entrenar."

"¿Es broma Eve? ¿No dejan jugar a uno de los equipos más débiles? ¡Como si tuviesen chance de ganarnos!" Exclamó Jess.

"¿Tendremos fin de semana libre entonces?" Kira estaba esperanzada pero la mirada severa de Eve calmó el brillo de sus ojos.

"Por supuesto que no. La asociación ha visto nuestro calendario y quienes tenían fecha libre eran los Towers, así que los volveremos a enfrentar. Los Sonics quedarán para la anteúltima fecha, como un enroque en ajedrez." Oksana instintivamente bajó su mirada. "Se que es una sorpresa y me he quejado ante ellos por éste manejo, sobretodo porque es injusto que nos avisen sobre la hora el cambio del encuentro."

"¿Y qué han dicho?" Retrucaba Elena.

"Se escudaban diciendo que al ser los primeros en la tabla de posiciones y a las diferencias que habíamos conseguidos ante ambos rivales no iba a presentar un desafío este cambio." La entrenadora revoleó sus ojos. "Ya está decidido de todas maneras. Este sábado enfrentaremos a los Towers aquí."

Luego de unos minutos mientras todas se preparaban para irse del estadio Eve se sentó en un banquillo y miraba fijamente a Oksana, invitándola a unirse. La jugadora aceptó y se sentó a su izquierda.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Comenzó para romper el hielo.

"Bien. ¿Y tú?"

"Bien. ¿Te ha afectado la tormenta el lunes?"

"No. Estaba trabajando cuando ocurrió y para las ocho y media de la noche ya había calmado. Tuve que desviarme algunas calles con la bicicleta al volver a casa pero nada grave." Eve asintió con su cabeza, pensando.

"¿Nerviosa por el cambio de partido?"

"No creo. La localía servirá para tener un impulso extra en caso que lo necesite." Un pequeño guiño a lo hablado el fin de semana pasado flotó en Eve y le hizo soltar una sonrisa. "Ojalá no lo necesite igualmente."

"Las niñas estarán presentes. Sé que eso te gusta." Como un contagio una sonrisa genuina nació en la rubia y la entrenadora notó que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Instintivamente volvió a tomar con fuerza su mano derecha. "Cuento contigo así como tú cuentas conmigo. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?" Ante una mirada endeble y brillosa Oksana le asintió a su acompañante.

"Gracias Eve."

"Te espero el sábado."

"Aquí estaré." La rubia le devolvió con fuerza el apretón de manos.

El viernes Oksana se sintió cansada como era habitual. La noche, por alguna razón que aún no descubría, se prestaba para andar en bicicleta. Hacía frío, pero su cuerpo necesitaba un poco de este aire puro antes de volver a su casa. 

Dentro de ella se sentía bien haber vislumbrado un poco de todo este problema con Eve, y el alivio fue aún más prominente cuando ni el martes ni el jueves la juzgó. Por el contrario, le daba un aire aún más puro del que estaba respirando, y se sentía muy bien. Oksana había pensado en ella como un ave empetrolada, intentando con todas sus fuerzas levantar vuelo pero todo la arrastraba hacia abajo. Desde los otros equipos hasta su propia familia, empastándola. El peso de su habilidad era cada vez mayor y hacía lo imposible para poder acarrearlo. Parecía que todos hacían complot para aplastarla y ya quedaba a años luz aquellos momentos de libertad y tranquilidad con Eve.

Las paces estaban, en un porcentaje, hechas con ella y eso traía agua fresca a éste incendio.

Cuando ingresó a su casa y dejó su bicicleta a un costado divisó el perfil de Konstantin a un costado de la mesa, apoyado sobre un puño.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Su tío no respondió y tomó el sorbo final de su vodka que ocultaba en su mano derecha. Ante la falta de respuesta Oksana ya sabía cómo se proyectaba la situación y se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación. Cuando su cuerpo asomó sobre la línea del pasillo una nueva voz a su izquierda la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día laboral Oksana?"

La rubia alzó su mirada y encontró a Raymond al final del corredor.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" El hombre hizo algunos pasos acercándose a ella, que por instinto retrocedió hasta la mitad de su cocina, manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

"Eso no es muy amable de tu parte." El entrenador había compungido su rostro. Konstantin seguía con su mirada perdida al suelo, como si se hubiese enterado de una pésima primicia. "He venido a darte las noticias."

"Nos enfrentaremos el sábado, lo sé." Raymond rió de una manera que la jugadora encontró asquerosa y pensativa.

"Oh sí, eso. Ya es sabido por todos, se arruinó mi fin de semana libre. Las verdaderas noticias es que hay un cambio respecto a las variables que venimos manejando."

Dio unos nuevos pasos hacia el frente y Oksana siguió retrocediendo pasando por la cocina con las cuatro hornallas hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra la pared a un lado de la pequeña mesada que se encontraba al final.

"¿Qué cambios?" Oksana ya abría sus ojos asustada y buscaba constantemente a su tío que aún le daba la espalda.

"Hay una gran suma apostada en el próximo encuentro. Ya sabes cómo es esto. Cuanto más dinero hay apostado significa que las posibilidades son cada vez menores de lograr algo. ¿Entiendes eso?" Oksana asintió nerviosamente. "Entonces han decidido apostar que en el próximo partido los Sharks deben perder."

Una sonrisa arrastrada y esporádica salió de la boca de la rubia.

"Eso es imposible Raymond. No hay oportunidad alguna que ustedes ganen, ni aunque quisiera. No fue lo acordado, ¿Verdad tío? Has dicho que solo teníamos que ganar por una determinada diferencia a considerar." Konstantin no volteó ante el llamado y la respiración de Oksana se empezó a agitar. Raymond relució una sonrisa alzando su dedo índice y una ceja.

"Allí está el problema. ¿Qué te he dicho? Pocas posibilidades. Y... tú misma lo has dicho. Ni aunque quisieras eso ocurriría." El entrenador miraba el techo, dando dos nuevos pasos hacia Oksana y lamiendo sus labios pensativamente. "Entonces pensé. '¿Cómo podríamos ganar éste partido?' La respuesta más rápida fue 'sacar de encima sus mejores jugadoras'. ¿No crees?" La rubia abrió sus labios para responder pero la voz de Raymond cortó sus pensamientos. "Pero me han comentado que el estúpido de Niko se me ha adelantado y te ha sacado de partido el sábado pasado. Increíblemente astuto." Torció su rostro en sorpresa exagerada.

"Raymond..." La voz de Oksana salió débil, demasiado para su gusto.

"Entonces me dije que sí volvía a ocurrir algo semejante por segundo partido consecutivo la asociación y todo lo que rodea verían con ojos extraños esta atípica situación. Imagina, 'De pronto todos contra la número once de los Sharks'." Raymond expandió sus manos como si señalara un titular de un diario o blog. "Nadie lo creería. Entonces seguí pensando '¿Cuál es la principal habilidad de Oksana?'. " Konstantin volteó hacia la situación pero no levantó su rostro del piso. Oksana lo observó de manera fugaz y tragó pesadamente mientras seguía prestando atención al hombre frente a ella, que le levantó las cejas esperando su respuesta.

"No... no lo sé." La rubia sintió como de pronto sus rodillas temblaban levemente.

"¡Oh vamos! Te daré una oportunidad." Dijo con voz amable.

"¿Mis piernas?" Raymond volvió a mirar al techo entrecerrando sus ojos.

"No es mala respuesta, pero sería demasiado obvio. No soy estúpido, Oksana. El tiempo que fui tu entrenador supe que hay algo que no puedes cambiar y es lo que te permite tirar al aro y rebotar el balón." La mujer abrió sus ojos e instintivamente cerró sus puños. El entrenador prosiguió dando un paso más hasta quedar a centímetros de ella. "Pensé '¿En qué trabaja Oksana?' Una cafetería. 'Y el café ¿Cómo es?' Frío y caliente." Ahora sus ojos marrones buscaban los avellana y Oksana vio cómo se oscurecieron. "Cualquiera podría tener un accidente de trabajo, nena."

La rubia dio un paso hacia adelante intentando pasar por el costado derecho de Raymond pero una mano alrededor de su cuello la retrajo hasta golpear con fuerza la pared. El agarre no ajustaba demasiado pero era pesado e incómodo.

"¡Ayudaré! ¡Lo prometo!" Soltaba con volumen seco Oksana mientras intentaba colar sus dedos entre su cuello y la mano de Raymond, buscando soltarse del agarre.

"He aquí el otro problema, Oksana." El entrenador, levemente más alto pero más corpulento, acercó su rostro hacia unos vagos centímetros de ella mirándola desde su altura y susurró. "He visto estos ojos en el último partido, casi muertos, pero luchando incansablemente por su meta, y agradecido estoy por tu esfuerzo de aquel sábado. Pero, ¿Sabes? Hay demasiadas cabezas y dinero en juego como para arriesgarme. Sé perfectamente que no perderás por tu propia voluntad, eres demasiado leal a Polastri."

Levantó unos centímetros su mano cerrada en el cuello del Oksana y la obligó a ponerse en puntas de pie para que no le cortara el paso de aire. Por momentos la jugadora podía sentir que apenas rozaba el suelo con sus SuperGa. Ella se dio cuenta que aún podía safarse y sus manos se dirigieron a la cara de Raymond, intentando incomodarlo para que la soltara. Inesperadamente alguien ajeno interceptó y tomó su brazo izquierdo, presionándolo contra la pared. Acto seguido Konstantin lo trababa con su cuerpo. Oksana lo miró impactada y su tío aún no la miraba a los ojos, avergonzado.

Con su mano derecha intentaba aún alcanzar la cara del hombre pero no había caso, sus brazos eran cortos a comparación de él. En un último acto de desesperación susurró de forma muy aguda hacia Raymond.

"Te ganarán de todas maneras. Lo sabes. Con o sin mí."

"Me encargaré de quién esté más inspirada." Respondió amablemente con una sonrisa. "Ahora, si me permites, intentaré hacerlo rápido."

Los ojos de Raymond se dirigieron hacia su izquierda. A centímetros la cocina con las cuatro hornallas lo esperaban. Movió una perilla y sacó su encendedor del bolsillo de su chaqueta marrón de cuero desgastada. Con solo hacer girar la piedra cerca el gas prendió al primer intento, la llama era elevada.

Tomó el antebrazo derecho de Oksana por la mitad y lo acercó a unos centímetros. Por instinto la jugadora cerró su mano haciendo un puño mientras luchaba por hacer pasar aire por su cuello, sus ojos ya estaban vidriosos.

"No." Susurró.

"Oksana, abre la mano."

"Konstantin." Hizo un silencio buscando fuerzas mientras miraba a su izquierda a su tío, que ahora sí le respondía con un rostro agrio. "Ayúdame, por..." Cerró sus ojos como si le ayudara a concentrarse a pasar más aire. "...Favor."

Una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla y sus piernas ya se movían frenéticamente, seguían buscando el suelo débilmente. Una idea provino instantáneamente y levantó su pierna izquierda, buscando golpear a Raymond.

"¡Maldita hija de puta! ¡Abre la maldita mano!" Su voz ya era áspera y bien alta.

Konstantin en un rápido movimiento cruzó una pierna por delante de las de ella, imposibilitándolas de patear. Los nudillos de Oksana sentían cada vez más calor y aún estaban a centímetros seguros de la llama, su mano empezaba a temblar.

"Oksana." Su tío hablaba por primera vez, la rubia lo miró de reojo. "Recuerda lo que te dije sobre Eve Polastri." Su rostro era resignado y contemplativo. Luego de unos segundos negó con su cabeza.

Oksana cerró con fuerza sus ojos, intentando recordar cada centímetro del rostro de Eve. Intentando recordar su piel, su olor, su voz. Intentando pensar en que estaría a su lado acompañándola y dentro suyo se preguntó si en el fondo Konstantin y Raymond se habían enterado de la poca información dicha. Automáticamente se arrepintió de la conversación de ellas en el vestuario. Esto ya era el fondo y algo dentro de ella le supo recordar que faltaba poco para que todo terminara. Abrió apenas su índice y dedo medio.

"¡Ábrelos!" Volvió a gritar Raymond, pendiente al cien por ciento del débil puño.

' _Hazlo por ella._ '

Con el último aliento que le quedaba del agarre de Raymond soltó un susurro inaudible.

"Eve."

Y luego, todo se terminó. Casi sin fuerzas abrió la palma de su mano. Raymond actuó rápido y la bajó directo hacia la llama, dejándola por unos segundos. Por inercia aflojó su mano derecha en Oksana.

El aire volvió a fluir en su garganta pero fue utilizado para otra cosa.

Un grito desgarrador resonó en la casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 28:  
> Eve "dos caras" Polastri.  
> La entrenadora deja a un lado su salud y humildad para demostrarle a todo el mundo de lo que es capaz por amor y baja con fuerza el martillo sobre la mesa, haciendo tambalear todo a su alrededor.


	28. Ultimátum. (Parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Se para de su asiento con sonrisa tímida, camina hacia el escenario y toma el premio entre sus manos, enfrentando al público)  
> “Wow, qué sorpresa. Jamás creí que recibiría el premio de los 1000 hits por este fic. Mamá, papá, lo hice! Y en español!”  
> Grazie mille a tutti!! Contentísima, en serio! 28 capítulos después... precioso!  
> Ja! Pequeña sorpresa. Como una ilusa creí que mi idea principal me iba a comandar un capítulo, pero si lo hago de un tirón van a pasarse un día entero leyendo. Qué barbaridad. Un saludo a todos lxs zurdxs que leen. Me enamoran, en serio.

Oksana abría el botiquín del baño con su mano menos hábil mientras su derecha se encontraba sumergida en su pecho sin generar contacto. Le temblaba y no podía pararlo. No encontraba nada, ni alcohol, ni vendas a su disposición. Solo quedaba algún que otra crema ya casi vencida y una afeitadora de Konstantin. Con un violento portazo lo cerró tirando algunas cosas al suelo del baño.

"¡Pedazo de mierda!"

Desde que Raymond había dejado su mano en el fuego no se la había mirado, ni se animaba. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y, dudando unos segundos, la puso abajo del chorro. Otro grito retumbó en el baño. Tanto Konstantin como su ex entrenador habían abandonado la casa segundos después de haber dejado a Oksana en la cocina sobre sus rodillas y protegiendo su mano bajo lágrimas. Ella casi podía sentir el olor a carne quemada.

El dolor no cesaba. Cerró el grifo y se animó a mirar su palma. No podía entender que tan grave era, solo veía diferentes tonalidades de rojo esparcidos de punta a punta, hasta en la base de sus dedos. El temblor seguía sin parar, incluso luego del agua fría, y cuando vio pequeños detalles su carne una arcada le subió a la garganta.

No entendía que podía llegar a vomitar, no había comido nada en horas. Aún así giró y se arrodilló delante del inodoro. Dos espasmos después devolvió algo de bilis. Su frente y su pecho estaban sudados pero era frío. Sus ojos recorrieron a toda velocidad el baño buscando una alternativa de protección, era consciente que ella no usaba guantes en invierno, ni tampoco podía ponerse algo semejante.

Colgando del barral, a un costado de la cortina protectora de la bañera, estaban sus vendas de basketball. Aquellas que Eve le había regalado y cuidaba con tanto esmero. Cada vez que volvía de su entrenamiento, a menos que esté muy cansada, las lavaba automáticamente.

Tomó una y empezó a enroscarla alrededor de su muñeca y fue subiéndola por su palma hasta el comienzo de sus falanges. Ya cubierta el dolor seguía sin cesar. Sentía que debajo de la venda tenía un enjambre de abejas africanas con más de un aguijón cada una que no paraban de atacarla.

Se integró y supo que tenía que despabilarse de toda la situación de estrés. Volvió a abrir el grifo y se mojó la cara, intentando calmarse y recomponerse. Volvió a su cuarto y se recostó con la ropa puesta. La tranquilidad le duró segundos porque las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos mientras encerraba su mano entre su izquierda y su pecho, como si ese simple acto de amor propio sanara algo.

Oksana jamás se permitió lujos en su vida, sobretodo desde que sus padres habían muerto. Hoy iba a ser la excepción. Hoy se iba a permitir desahogarse. Un grito descomunal con fuerza gutural mezclado con dolor, miedo y rebeldía resonó en la casa. Después de unos segundos el sonido decantó en un llanto sin precedentes, completamente rota por dentro y por fuera.

Jamás entendió en qué momento pudo conciliar el sueño, pero supo que durante la noche la balanza entre cansancio y dolor se torció hacia el primero. Lo único que anhelaba era que al día siguiente algo de todo eso se esfumara.

Se equivocó. Cuando abrió los ojos a primera hora de la mañana el pinchazo seguía allí, completamente alojado de punta a punta.

No salió de su habitación hasta pasada las diez de la mañana. No quería lavar, ni limpiar. Quería pensar en nada mientras intentaba que su rostro se vea un poco menos demacrado aunque era imposible. No había color, no había sonrisa, no había esperanza.

Su mente proyectó por encima de su turno laboral: el partido. 

' _Te espero el sábado._ ' Sentía la voz de Eve dentro suyo y seguido, de manera corrosiva, el apretón sobre su mano.

¿Cuántas veces había decepcionado a Eve ya? ¿Cuántas veces se había prometido a sí misma y a ella no hacerlo? Oksana oscilaba entre dos ideas. Encerrarse para siempre como una princesa en el cuarto más elevado del castillo o seguir camino arriba por Eve. Al fin y al cabo todo lo hacía por ella. La respuesta provino por dos tangentes: la primera, le había dicho a Eve que el sábado estaría allí, y la segunda y más importante, había hecho eso por ella. ¿Qué otro sacrificio más tendría que hacer para mostrar lo que era Eve para Oksana?

Abrió su bolso negro y encontró sus zapatillas dentro junto con su equipo de entrenamiento. Dejó todo allí y cruzó el cierre. Su mano derecha seguía cerca de su pecho, como si la simple flexión de su codo le enviara un memorándum de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Dio un último vistazo a su rostro frente al espejo, se veía peor que ayer y no iba a hacer nada para solucionarlo. Hoy no.

Con algo de esfuerzo juntó algunos cabellos y se hizo una coleta simple, casi suelta. Cruzó su bolso por su hombro y se dirigió a la entrada. Allí la aguardaba como siempre su BMC. Por un segundo Oksana olvidó qué necesitaba para poder andar su bicicleta. Antes de sacarla aproximo su mano lentamente al manubrio, esperando que la cinta de goma ayudara a calmarla. Cuando el contacto fue minúsculo un ardor emergió debajo de la venda, recordándole quién estaba allí. No podía montar con una sola mano, era demasiado peligroso y esas bicicletas eran más inestables que una de cubiertas más anchas.

Un brote de ira emergió desde sus pies. Alzó su rodilla derecha y dio tres patadas con su suela al cuadro de la bicicleta. Quería volver a llorar pero sus ojos solo se llegaron a empañar y su mandíbula se apretó. Esta vez no habría paseos y parte de ella se gratificó que la noche anterior haya aprovechado su recorrido. Hoy tendría que ir caminando al trabajo. 

"¿Tu nombre?" Oksana no miraba al cliente delante de ella mientras tomaba el vaso plástico.

"Luke." El chico le dedicó una sonrisa amable mientras buscaba su dinero.

Oksana tomó el marcador con la punta de su pulgar y su índice, y automáticamente empezó a vibrar. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos abriendo un poco sus labios. Parpadeó repetitivamente y se concentró. Trazó la primer línea y salió en forma de zig-zag. Una exhalación pesada de frustración emergió inconscientemente.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Luke la miraba atento al lenguaje facial.

"Sí."

Trabó el vaso con su antebrazo derecho contra su torso y tomó el marcador con su mano izquierda. Las líneas salían casi parejas pero lentas. Esto sería así todo el día.

Oksana no se apuró por estar lista antes de las ocho. Iría al partido, sí, pero no llegaría a tiempo. Lo sabía desde el momento en que supo que no podía montar su bicicleta. El dolor no menguaba ni un poco, ni por acción del frío, o del calor. Lentamente, en el pequeño baño, se cambió su pantalón y se puso la chaqueta de los Sharks. No se cambió las zapatillas ni la remera de base.

Su paso hacia el estadio no fue rápido. Por el contrario, cuanto más lento, mejor. Le daba tiempo para pensar y repensar qué le diría a Eve.

Una cuadra antes de llegar metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y entró. El chirrido de la goma de las zapatillas en fricción con el parqué resonaba por fuera de la puerta. Cuando Oksana entró Eve automáticamente giró su rostro hacia ella, la esperaba a unos pocos metros. La rubia miró el panel electrónico. Restaban dos minutos del primer cuarto y el partido iba muy parejo. La entrenadora se la notaba nerviosa. Dio algunos pasos hacia ella.

"¿¡Dónde estabas!?"

"Estuve algo ocupada." Dijo sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Eve le dirigió una rápida mirada de pies a cabeza y notó que no llevaba las zapatillas de basketball puestas.

"¿Por qué no estás vestida?"

"No jugaré."

"¿Cómo dices? Nos está yendo para la mierda, necesito que entres." Los ojos de Oksana cambiaron a un semblante adolorido.

"No puedo Eve. Tendrás que resolverlo sin mí." La entrenadora dio un nuevo paso para achicar al máximo la distancia entre sus rostros y susurró.

"¿Qué mierda pasa?" Sus ojos estaban desorbitados. Oksana tragó pesadamente y negó con su cabeza.

"Ya no puedo hacer esto Eve. Discúlpame."

En un acto de coraje Eve tomó el codo derecho de Oksana con su mano fuerte y tiró sutilmente, atrayéndola. La entrenadora abrió sus labios para hablar pero el rostro compungido de Oksana ante el toque la sacó de sus pensamientos. De pronto todo había desaparecido para ella. No había público, ni árbitros, ni partido de basketball. Todo estaba claro en los ojos avellana pero quiso su propia confirmación. Bajó su mirada hacia el borde de los bolsillos y vislumbró la muñeca desnuda de Oksana y una línea blanca por encima, su vendaje.

Sin pensar dos veces le respondió.

"Ven."

Ambas bordearon la banda hasta ir hacia los vestuarios. Elena llamó a Eve mientras abría la puerta pero la entrenadora no le prestó atención. La jugadora arrugó su cara en disconformidad.

Una vez dentro había dos banquillos largos y algunos lockers. Oksana se deshizo de su bolso a un costado, se sentó y Eve se arrodilló ante ella.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" La rubia no alzaba su rostro, evitando el contacto. "Oksana, háblame por favor."

Un nuevo llanto ahogado y compungido creció en el pecho de Oksana. Se inclinó hacia atrás apoyando su espalda contra la pared y mirando a los ojos a Eve.

"Ya no quiero hacer esto, Eve. Ya no quiero jugar más. Acabé con esta mierda, me iré."

"Oksana, ¿Hay una apuesta en curso?" La rubia negaba sutilmente con su cabeza.

"Eve, hazme un favor." Hizo un nuevo silencio. "Pierde el partido."

Los últimos engranajes terminaron de acomodarse dentro de la cabeza de Eve. Sí, había una apuesta en curso y la cancha ahora estaba inclinada contra ella. La habían despojado de su mejor jugadora para tener más posibilidades. Una nueva ira se prendió dentro de ella buscando respuestas. Pero ya entendía como era esta modalidad, no podía expresarlo delante de Oksana, tenía que mantenerse tranquila y amable para que ella cediera terreno.

Asintió sutilmente y sus ojos se posaron en el bolsillo derecho de la jugadora.

"Muéstrame." Oksana torció su rostro solicitando evitar el pedido. "Vamos, déjame verlo. Por favor."

Lentamente retiró su mano del bolsillo. Eve se dio cuenta inmediatamente que ese era uno de los vendajes que le había dado. Cuando la palma estuvo frente a ella notó que la base de los dedos estaban rojos.

"Necesito abrirlo. ¿Sí?" Oksana ya no quería hablar ni retrucar. Lentamente tomó uno de los extremos y desenvolvió con mucha delicadeza la mano. Una nueva arcada creció en Oksana. "Sh sh, no mires." La jugadora corrió su rostro hacia la izquierda.

Eve no podía creerlo. Ampollas y todo tipo de tono rojizo esparcido en su palma, incluso en el doblez de sus falanges. No entendía cómo se había originado tal quemadura y una parte de ella bloqueó el intento de imaginación porque iba a alimentar la pérdida de compostura.

"Escúchame." Dijo tapando la palma sin tocarla. "Te curaré, saldremos a la cancha y ganaremos éste partido."

"Eve, ¿Tú me escuchas? ¿Acaso no ves mi mano? No puedo."

"Oksana, ¿Qué fue lo primero que has entrenado conmigo?" La rubia pasó su lengua por su labio inferior y lo mordió, negando.

"No es lo mismo. Es solo un partido de mierda. Pierde Eve, por favor."

"¿Qué más debo saber Oksana? ¿Hay algo más que dinero involucrado en ésto?"

El pecho de la rubia se comprimió y se liberó de la mirada atosigadora de la morocha. Eve supo que tenía que dar un paso más y con sutileza. Apeló a su memoria y pidió devoluciones de favor. Soltó la mano de Oksana y se posaron a cada lado de su cabeza contemplándola de frente.

"He confiado en tí cuando me lo pediste. Ahora te lo pregunto yo. ¿Confías en mí?" La jugadora asintió casi imperceptiblemente. "Te ayudaré, lo prometo, pero dímelo."

"Si no se cumple la apuesta te matarán Eve."

Eve se alejó unos centímetros con sus ojos abiertos procesando la frase. Esto era grave. Muy grave. Pero no para ella, sino para el resto. Su cara no pudo expresar la nueva ola de ira que golpeaba debajo de su piel y lo agradeció, de lo contrario su acompañante saldría corriendo.

"¿Quién te ha dicho eso?" Su voz era baja y tranquila. Oksana se sintió confundida ante su reacción y se preguntó si le importaba su vida. El silencio se hizo prolongado y continuó. "Yo estaré bien, lo prometo. Es complicado, lo importante es que tengo seguridad, protección. Pero necesito que me digas al menos quién te hizo eso." Movió su cabeza delicadamente hacia la mano dolorida.

Los ojos avellanas traicionaron a Oksana que se dirigieron sutilmente en dirección al banquillo de las visita, perforando la pared que separaba los ambientes. Eve lo entendió y asintió con firmeza.

"Préstame atención. Te curaré como mejor pueda, saldremos al partido y ganaremos, como siempre. ¿Entiendes? Te prometo que todo va a estar bien, hay una denuncia en proceso, es todo lo que puedo decirte por el momento. Conmigo estarás segura, pero necesito que me ayudes."

Todo era demasiada información a procesar para Oksana pero lo dejó a un lado. Miró los ojos de Eve y asintió.

"Me duele demasiado Eve."

"Lo sé. No soy experta pero haré lo mejor para el momento."

La entrenadora se incorporó y abrió la puerta. Era el receso entre los cuartos. El equipo se encontraba descansando en el banquillo y un aire confuso volaba en el estadio. Metió dos dedos en la boca y chifló. Todos voltearon y Eve miró directo a Kenny. Señaló a la distancia el maletín y movió su mano hacia ella. Antes de volverse vio a Raymond que había volteado, acuclillado frente a sus jugadoras que le regalaba un rostro nulo.

A los segundos la puerta se abrió y Kenny traía su maletín negro. Eve le daba la espalda moviendo el cifrado de su locker, lo abrió y sacó dos vendas nuevas. Cuando volteó se la tiró al entrenador.

"Véndala. Urgente."

Se posicionó frente a ella y empezó a trabajar sin decir una palabra. Eve abrió el maletín, sacó una gasa y la remojó en agua fría. Mientras se preparaba para limpiar la herida le dio un gel energético.

Kenny demoró unos segundos en mirar la mano de Oksana que descansaba a su lado, cuando lo hizo abrió sus ojos y buscó a la jugadora. Oksana le respondía con semblante cansado implorando que no realice preguntas.

Eve limpió con delicadeza, mojó unas nuevas y las dejó reposar sobre su palma. Oksana compungía su rostro sin alzar la voz, no quería. La entrenadora puso una nueva capa de gasa seca encima y vendó sin presionar demasiado. Kenny ya terminaba de vendar el segundo pie.

"Ya estás. Ahora eres oficialmente una momia." Dijo y le sonsacó una sonrisa a la jugadora.

"Ve Kenny, ya termino." El hombre hizo caso. Del otro lado se notaba el comienzo del segundo cuarto. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Oksana alzó sus hombros. "No puedo ponerte más protección que ésta. Ven, te ayudaré a cambiarte."

Con cara de piedra Eve ayudó a sacar su remera y su pantalón con botones laterales para poner su calza, su camiseta y su short. Ató sus cordones y, como detalle, le puso la muñequera y acomodó su pelo. La camiseta número once parecía demasiado grande para su cuerpo, sin dudas Eve notó que había perdido varios kilos las últimas semanas.

"Me parece adecuado aclarar que no hago esto por la victoria, sino para demostrarles a esos hijos de puta que no deben meterse en el basketball. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

La rubia mostraba un semblante de nervios y preocupación.

"No quiero que te pase nada Eve." Los ojos avellana ahora brillaban más que nunca.

"No me pasará nada. Prometo explicarte más adelante. Ahora ve y dame un minuto aquí."

"No te dejaré sola."

"Ve, en serio. Estoy bien, enseguida me uniré."

Oksana miró por encima de su hombro varias veces antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Eve escuchó el chasquido del cierre y sacó su celular. Abrió la mensajería y escribió un texto mientras guardaba las cosas en su maletín. Cuando ya estaba todo listo para regresar al estadio se permitió explotar.

Tomó con ambas manos una silla que había a un costado y luego de varios golpes contra el piso y el lateral de algunos lockers, la terminó partiendo en varios pedazos. Tenía calor, hacía calor en ella aunque afuera todos en las gradas tenían como mínimo un buzo. Se quitó su saco y tomó el maletín antes de salir. A paso furioso volvió al banco pasando frente a Raymond y se detuvo frente a él, que la miraba con rostro incrédulo.

"Acabas de joder con la persona equivocada, hijo de puta." Su voz salió baja, casi venenosa. "Tocas una vez más alguna de mis jugadoras y te corto las bolas solo para colgarlas en medio del _Trafalgar Square_."

Sin que llegue a responderle siguió paso y pronunció ante la mesa de control sin cortar su ritmo.

"Tiempo fuera."

Cuando llegó a su banco tiró el maletín y el saco a un costado. Miró el tablero. Sharks 22 - Towers 31. Restaban cinco minutos del segundo cuarto.

Las cinco jugadoras en cancha se sentaron, agitadas. Elena miraba a Eve ansiando explicaciones.

"Claire, descansa. Oksana entrará por ti."

"¿Desde cuándo alguien que llega tarde a un partido tiene el privilegio de jugar Eve?" Oksana cerró sus ojos ante la pregunta de Elena.

"Elena defenderás a Angela. No quiero que se sienta cómoda en ningún momento." Eve había optado por ignorar olímpicamente el comentario. "En cuanto a ataque usaremos a Oksana como carnada hasta que se den cuenta. Búsquenla." Volteó para mirarla. "Penetras y descargas. Si hay tiro lo haces."

La chicharra resonaba dando por finalizado el tiempo muerto. Todas las jugadoras volvían a cancha y Oksana se paró al lado de Eve.

"Eve, aún me duele demasiado. ¿Cómo hago para controlar el balón cuando me llegue? Necesito ambas manos." La entrenadora buscó sus ojos de manera firme y tomó su mano vendada entre las suyas con cuidado.

"La mano tiene dos lados, es una simple prueba. ¿Sabes qué quiero con esto? Que le demuestres a ese hijo de puta que no eres la misma jugadora. Que eres algo más. Y te prometo que luego de este partido descansarás." La entrenadora asintió con su cabeza dándole la confianza suficiente para que empezara el partido. "Ve."

Oksana dio dos pasos dentro de la cancha y un griterío estalló en un pedazo de las gradas. Las niñas sonreían ampliamente mientras levantaban su cartel. ' _Zvezda #11'_ El corazón de la rubia empezó a bombear más rápido. Era ahora o nunca.

Los Sharks sacaban para el ataque, Oksana se encargó de realizarlo. Tomó la pelota con sus manos sin prestar atención a su lastimadura, un nuevo ardor latió en su palma. Raymond miraba con atención con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho.

La rubia descargó el balón a Gemma y armaron el ataque. Cuando Oksana salió de una cortina para recibir en el perímetro tuvo que pensar dos veces la posición de sus manos. La izquierda se abrió y la derecha giró, usando el dorso solo de contención para ahuecar mejor el esférico. Sin parar su ritmo penetró por el eje de cancha picando con su mano menos hábil. Inga se proyecto delante de ella estirando sus brazos bloqueando el acceso al canasto. El rebote de pronto desapareció y la pelota también. Oksana lo había lanzado por debajo de sus piernas hacia adelante, pasando también por entre las piernas de Inga. Detrás Kira contenía el balón y se alzaba en soledad hacia la tabla. Dos puntos para los Sharks.

Las niñas en las gradas explotaron en gritos fervientes ante el movimiento. La rubia miró a Eve en busca de información mientras volvía cerca de ella para defender. La entrenadora enfrentó sus palmas al suelo y bajó sus manos. Habló con voz tranquila pese al bullicio.

"Baja más tu centro de gravedad. Controlarás mejor."

En cuanto a la defensa al principio solo mostraba su brazo izquierdo mientras el derecho se afianzaba con cuidado contra su pecho. A medida que las posesiones fueron avanzando hubo más confianza en su misma para exponerla un poco más.

Un nuevo pase surgió de Gemma a Oksana otra vez al pecho de la jugadora. Retuvo con el dorso y su mano izquierda, pero el balón golpeó tan fuerte que el ardor resonó una vez más. Compungió su cara, la pelota se le escapó y el ataque se descalibró. Elena logró rescatarla y atacó la canasta sin éxito.

Cuando volvían a defender la rubia le habló.

"Lánzamela al estómago, por favor."

En el siguiente ataque Gemma acató. El balón impactó justo en el estómago y la abrazó con la izquierda. Para Oksana las cosas se iban encaminando. Rara vez tenía que usar las yemas de sus dedos de la mano derecha para corregir. A su derecha Raymond miraba sin dar crédito.

Los cinco minutos restantes del segundo cuarto fueron una clase maestra de asistencias por parte de la número once. Resonó la chicharra en el entretiempo.

Sharks 37 - Towers 37.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?" Gemma miraba los restos de una silla plástica acumulados en un sector del vestuario.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Jess pronunciaba mirando hacia el lado de Oksana y Eve, que controlaba su mano. Elena miraba recelosa a un costado.

"He tenido un accidente." Dijo la rubia. Eve indagaba la quemadura sacando el vendaje y revisando las gasas sin mostrar la herida al resto.

"Es muy raro que te hayas quemado justo allí." Elena cortó su habla mientras tomaba agua. Kenny prestaba atención al ida y vuelta de palabras. Oksana exhaló pesadamente.

"Trabajo en una cafetería Elena. Es normal que me queme allí."

Eve dejó su trabajo y miró los ojos avellana.

"No es excusa para llegar tarde a un partido."

"No pude montar mi bicicleta. ¿Cómo quieres que llegue a tiempo?"

"¡Pues tómate un maldito bus! ¡Un maldito taxi! ¿¡Acaso me estás jodiendo!?"

Elena se paró del banco de frente a Oksana y dejó caer a un lado la botella de agua. Kenny se anticipó parándose frente a ella. La rubia sintió que el toque de Eve dejaba de existir y su cuerpo se puso delante del entrenador y la jugadora.

"¡Elena suficiente!" La voz era más autoritaria de lo normal.

"¡Te la pasas apañándola! Nosotras nos rompemos el culo, Eve. Llegando temprano, yéndonos tarde, dejando todo por ésta camiseta. ¿Y porque viene una estrellita ya eres la entrenadora endeble que se va de los partidos? ¿Qué la lleva y la trae a todos lados? ¿Qué puede jugar cuando se le ocurra?" Elena alzó un dedo a la cara de Eve. "Me he quedado sin jugar por haber faltado a un entrenamiento por mis estudios, lo sabes muy bien. ¡Tú me lo has dicho! 'No entrenas, no juegas' ¿Y ella porque se le cae un poquito de café caliente en la mano tiene el derecho de venir cuando quiera, jugar como quiera y cuánto quiera? Wow, Eve. Ella debe tener una lengua demasiado buena."

Varias jugadoras contuvieron el aliento ante la última frase de Elena, que automáticamente se arrepintió de lo dicho.

"¿Están juntas?" El susurro por detrás de Gemma cortó el aire denso.

El pecho de Eve se empezó a agitar pero su cara permanecía nula ante la morocha que seguía observándola desafiante. La entrenadora metió una mano en su bolsillo sacando sus pastillas. Tomó una y la tragó sin cortar la mirada de Elena. Todo el equipo miraba el gesto sin entender. En sus años como entrenadora Eve no solo no había enseñado su cicatriz del pecho, sino que jamás había mostrado su pastillero. Su condición de salud había quedado siempre en las sombras.

"Eve, ¿Estás bien?" Oksana se pronunciaba detrás de ella. 

"Estaré bien." Dijo presionándose un poco el pecho. Aún seguía con su atención en Elena.

"¿Qué es eso?" La morocha asentía hacia las pastillas.

"Algún día Elena entenderás que no todo es tan superficial como crees. Hoy nos toca ganar éste partido, y es lo que vengo a hacer. Cueste..." Movió su cuerpo apenas y apuntó a la mano herida de Oksana aún dirigiéndose a la número diez. "... lo que cueste."

El silbato resonó en el estadio. Comenzaba el tercer cuarto.

Misma estrategia. Elena iba a contener a Angela para que armara el juego de los Towers, Oksana iba a estar encargada del ataque de los Sharks. Los locales ahora atacaban frente al banquillo de Eve.

Primer ataque y comandaba Gemma. La defensa sobre Oksana era agobiante y no la dejaban salir a recibir libre en el perímetro. Luego de varios amagues y con algo de dificultad pudo recibir frente a la alera que la defendía. Agazapada estiraba su brazo izquierdo para evitar la penetración de la rubia. Su mano sutilmente golpeó la suya vendada dándole un nuevo eco de dolor. Perdió concentración en el pique y la pelota se fue por la banda.

"¡La está golpeando!" Le gritaba Eve al árbitro cuando se acercó a la banda para entregar el balón a la atacante de los Towers.

"Puede existir un mínimo contacto, no es falta." Su tono era seco y entregó el esférico para que realicen el saque. Eve reprimió sus ganas de escupirle la nuca.

Luego de algunos ataques la entrenadora ya notó la intención del equipo ajeno: golpear o tocar la mano vendada. En un saque lateral Oksana quedó cerca de Eve.

"Oye." La llamó. "Ten cuidado."

"Van directo a tocarme. En defensa y en ataque, me arde demasiado."

"Lo sé. Mantenla oculta lo más que puedas." Hizo un breve silencio y la entrenadora exhaló. "Jamás creí que diría esto pero sí ves la oportunidad actúa un poco, como contra los Wolves. Yo prepararé vendaje nuevo aquí afuera para el receso entre los cuartos."

Oksana acató. A lo largo del final del tercer cuarto pudo extraer tres faltas personales. Pero tenía un nuevo problema a la vista: ella lanzaba con la derecha. Le envió una mirada dudosa a Eve, estaba parada con sus brazos cruzados. La rubia leyó sus labios.

"Shaquille O'Neal." Su mano izquierda se desenroscó y pasó de estar plana a ahuecarse, estirando las yemas de sus dedos.

Oksana había visto varios partidos de la NBA cuando era chica y aquella época era el apogeo de los Lakers. Shaquille O'Neal era el pivot del equipo, muy reconocido por su físico y presencia dentro de la zona de la pintura. Pero también era reconocido por su pésimo récord en tiros libres encestados y tenía una particularidad que era fácilmente distinguible. Sus tiros eran con la yema de sus dedos, no con la palma.

Oksana jamás imaginó tener que encontrarse en ésta situación pero lo intentó. Bloqueó por un momento el leve ardor que surgía y lanzó. El balón golpeó el aro y se escurrió hacia un costado. Unas palmas se escucharon a un costado, era Eve alentando.

"¡Vamos, vamos!" Sus brazos gesticularon hacia adelante, arengando no solo a Oksana, sino también al equipo.

Nuevo intento acertado.

Chicharra. Final del tercer cuarto. Sharks 52 - Towers 50

Oksana no perdió tiempo y se dirigió al trote al banquillo, Eve ya tenía todo preparado.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como la mierda." La entrenadora asintió y refrescó las gasas que se encontraban en contacto con la piel. "No entiendo cómo haces para manejarte tan bien con la izquierda." Eve resopló.

"Te voy a contar algo. Está asegurado que es más fácil para un zurdo acostumbrarse a hacer cosas con la derecha que los diestros con la zurda. Punto para mí. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, queda poco."

Hizo lo más rápido que pudo y antes de que volviera a reanudarse el partido corrigió algunos esquemas ante el equipo.

El último cuarto se presentó de la misma manera con la diferencia del cansancio de ambos equipos. Ya no le cobraban tan seguido faltas personales a favor de Oksana y los Sharks circulaban más la pelota. Elena no tenía un buen día en tiros de larga distancia, apenas había encestado dos de nueve tiros realizados.

La pelota se había ido por la banda y era saque lateral de los Sharks en ataque. La rubia se acercó para hacerlo y unas voces a su espalda la desconcentraron.

"¡Oksana! ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¡Sí! ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?"

Las niñas se asomaban algo asustadas y la rusa volteó hacia ellas sonriéndoles.

"Es lindo verlas. Me encuentro bien."

No podía extender mucho más la charla, el balón ya se encontraba en sus manos.

Restaban ya cinco minutos y la diferencia era poca a favor de los Sharks. Atacaban ellos. Las ideas de ataque de Oksana ya se habían reducido considerablemente y ya le habían cortado las intenciones varias veces.

Sin pedirlo, la voz de Eve hace varios meses atrás le resonó en la cabeza.

' _Busca tu ingenio._ ' Aquel uno contra uno que habían tenido en esa misma cancha, cuando Oksana recién había llegado al equipo y había amarrado su brazo derecho a su espalda.

Recordó el movimiento de Eve hacia ella cuando la atacó. La rubia sabía que había pocas cosas en la que era buena y una de ellas se la había enseñado Eve: _mirage._

Recibió en el eje de cancha, se tomó medio segundo para acomodar el balón y atacó a Angela. Su primer rebote fue cuando se dio el paso hacia adelante con su pierna izquierda. Su centro de gravedad estaba bajo y el control era total. 

Cuando adelantó su pierna derecha en su ataque hizo su pique más denso hacia el suelo. El balón subió a su mano y se aseguró de envolverlo completamente, tomándolo desde la base y usó la pierna de apoyo para girar sobre su propio eje hacia su izquierda, danzando alrededor de la defensa que no podía tener acceso alguno a la pelota. El espalda de la rubia paseó por el torso de Angela, enroscándose en la defensa y cuando su giro terminó, quedó de frente al aro. Su defensora apenas por detrás de ella, enteramente confundida. Lanzó el balón contra la tabla con la izquierda, dos puntos más para los Sharks.

Las gradas volvieron a explotar ante el movimiento. Oksana miró por el rabillo del ojo a Eve que exhalaba con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo la caricia en su corazón a raíz del homenaje que la rubia le había hecho delante de sus narices.

Restaban dos minutos de partido y la diferencia aún era de cinco puntos a favor de los Sharks. Cada canasta era un poco de agua fresca para los locales que cada vez sentían el encuentro más cuesta arriba.

Oksana atacó la canasta y sacó una nueva falta de la alera, su defensa prominente. Los Towers ya se encontraban en penalidad, y si bien la número once no fue cortada en su acción al lanzamiento, fue forzada a la línea de libres. Su porcentaje de tiros libres era muy bajo, menos del cincuenta por ciento. Oksana quería asegurar los puntos, aún más cuando restaban pocos minutos para el final.

Lanzó su primer tiro. El balón bailó en el aro y salió por un costado. Errado.

Agitada se apoyó sobre sus rodillas buscando algo de aire, su mano estaba psicológicamente prendida fuego. Y de pronto una idea vino a su mente.

Antes de que el árbitro le diera la pelota para efectuar el segundo lanzamiento vio a las cinco jugadoras que aguardaban en la llave en busca del rebote por si su lanzamiento no entraba. Las dos más cercanas eran Inga y la alera de los Towers. Por detrás de ellas se encontraba Kira y Elena, y luego, a su izquierda, se encontraba Angela.

Oksana recibió el balón y miró la canasta mientras tomaba algo más de aire. Elena la observó esperando que se desprenda de la pelota, agazapada lista para luchar por el rebote cuando los ojos avellana la encontraron. La rubia la miró y, en un movimiento esporádico de sus pupilas, las dirigió al tablero y volvió a encontrarse con la número diez. Una señal. Elena entrecerró sus ojos intentando comprenderla. Oksana tenía el balón en su mano izquierda y lo hizo rebotar con furia contra el parqué de madera sin cortar contacto con su compañera de equipo, simulando prepararse para el lanzamiento a la canasta. La morocha no necesitó más explicaciones y asintió casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

Oksana se posicionó y antes de lanzar al aro, en un movimiento fugaz, envolvió la pelota con su mano izquierda y la lanzó hacia la tabla, como un ladrillazo, sin buscar el acierto. La acción tomó por sorpresa a las Towers que veían, con sus pies anclados al piso, como el balón pasaba por arriba de ellas, alejándose de la canasta. En medio de toda la incertidumbre la figura de Elena se elevaba en el aire tomando la pelota y rápidamente tirando al aro, depositando una suave bandeja. Tabla y dos puntos de oro más para los locales.

Las tribunas arremetían con más presión con sus vítores.

Mientras retrocedía para defender Oksana vio el tablero.

Sharks 72 - Towers 65

Luego giró su cara hacia Raymond alzando levemente su labio superior mostrando algunos dientes, denotando hartazgo y supremacía. En devolución la expresión era de furia compactada, sin poder explotar, y su piel roja saturada. A lo lejos Eve miraba la escena con una sonrisa invisible. Buscó el reloj de partido. Restaban menos de un minuto. Partido acabado conceptualmente.

Antes de que el tiempo se cumpla Eve revisó las gradas intentando reconocer la figura canosa y rusa. No encontró nada.

La chicharra resonó en el estadio y las gradas volvieron a estallar.

Eve corrió a la velocidad que sus botas texanas le permitían directo hacia la rubia cancha adentro y la tomó del brazo menos hábil, tirando de ella hacia afuera.

"¡Vamos! No saludes." A los tropezones siguió a su entrenadora.

"¿Desde cuándo das la orden de no saludar?"

"Debemos irnos inmediatamente."

Eve tomó el bolso de Oksana mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta de salida.

"Guarda todo, te hablo después." Le dijo por lo bajo a Kenny que miraba cómo las dos mujeres se iban apuradas. Solo llegó asentirle.

Antes de subir al auto la rubia habló mientras abría la puerta a la misma velocidad que Eve.

"¡Eve! ¿Qué haces?"

"Protegiéndote." Respondió mientras cruzaba el cinturón de seguridad y ponía en marcha el auto. "Dijiste que confiabas en mí, ¿Verdad?" Oksana asintió con nerviosismo. "Entonces vamos a empezar desde cero."

Eve salió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento y, cruzándose delante de un vehículo que venía por la avenida que se vio obligado a frenar, aceleró calle arriba.

"¿Dónde vamos?"

"Haremos una pequeña parada antes de nuestro destino final."

Oksana se dio cuenta que no podía controlar nada de lo que estaba pasando y se permitió dejar fluir las cosas hacia el poder de Eve. Su rostro estaba atento en el camino, casi nervioso. La rubia se acomodó mejor en su asiento mirando por la ventana y encerrando su mano herida en busca de alivio.

Luego de unos minutos Eve aparcó en la calle delante de su casa.

"Aguarda aquí un minuto."

Dejó el auto en marcha e ingresó a su casa. Sacó su móvil y marcó.

" _Eve. Estamos en eso. Tenías razón, ya rastreamos parte del circuito._ " La voz de Bill sonaba tensa del otro lado.

"Lo sé. Estoy con ella a punto de ir a su casa." Eve subía los escalones de dos en dos hacia el piso superior, ingresando en el primer cuarto de la derecha.

" _¿Qué harás?_ "

"Necesito que saque lo esencial. No puedo hacer esto así porque sí." Bill del otro lado de la línea escuchaba como revolvía cajones.

" _Se está armando una redada. No creo que sea tan grande como ellos dijeron. Konstantin ha recibido varias llamadas esta semana y muchas del mismo celular, está a nombre de Raymond Wells._ " Eve no respondió mientras se concentraba en su búsqueda y Bill volvió. " _¿Eve? ¿Qué haces?_ "

"Necesito un último favor Bill." Dos sonidos metálicos resonaron de fondo por el parlante del agente. Automáticamente se vio obligado a abrir sus ojos y la voz de Eve volvió a retumbar. "Guíame."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek 29: Ultimátum (parte 2).  
> En una tormenta de emociones Oksana tiene diferentes confrontaciones.  
> Eve sigue empujando al límite varios frentes de su vida para conectar con algo de paz.


	29. Ultimátum. (Parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de dormir por las noches pienso en la masterclass de la Miss Comer que hizo en ESE capítulo. Me voy a graduar de Dj por la mezcla de guiones que metí acá. Disfrútenlo! Gracias siempre porque ya me doy cuenta que no solo lee gente que entienda español. Google translate vino para meternos a todas en la misma bolsa y tomar una cerveza. Cuando gusten sale esa juntada de Zoom internacional! TW: @dadke_fic

Eve entró al auto y Oksana notó que no había ningún tipo de cambio en su vestuario ni había tomado algún objeto. Seguía vestida con sus botas texanas, pantalón de vestir negro, remera de cuello alto verde oliva y su indispensable saco. Aún así creía que estaba desabrigada.

"¿Qué has hecho?" Pronunció registrándola de pies a cabeza mientras la morocha volvía a ponerse el cinturón y arrancaba.

"Iremos a tu casa ahora mismo y será sencillo. Entramos, tomas tus cosas esenciales y nos vamos. ¿Entiendes?"

"Define esencial."

"Algo de ropa y tus objetos de valor. He estado allí y no vi muchas cosas. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

"Estás en lo cierto."

Oksana se hundió en sus pensamientos, analizando qué era lo indispensable para ella dentro de esa casa. Algún que otra prenda, algunas fotografías y no mucho más.

"¿Y luego qué?"

"Luego renunciarás al trabajo y tendremos unos días de paz mientras la marea baja."

"No puedo renunciar a mi trabajo Eve."

"Buscaremos otro, empezarás de cero. Las cosas serán claras a partir de ahora."

"¿Y dónde piensas que me quedaré?"

"Conmigo." Eve hizo un silencio para no apretar las cosas al límite. "Por un tiempo hasta que encuentres algo para ti sola, si es eso lo que deseas."

Oksana no entendía qué era lo que estaba bien de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Dejando su familia, su trabajo, todo lo que ya tenía construido. Cuando quiso ponerse a pensar más sobre ello Eve frenó la camioneta delante de su casa.

"Vamos." Anunció y bajó a paso apurado hacia dentro.

Oksana la seguía por detrás con su bolso negro a cuestas. Al abrir la puerta Eve notó la bicicleta inclinada de manera irregular sobre el hall de recepción. Siguió paso hasta aparecer a la altura del comedor-cocina. Konstantin estaba sentado comiendo un sandwich y cuando notó la presencia de la entrenadora se incorporó de un salto.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" La rubia aparecía sigilosamente por detrás de Eve. Konstantin no daba crédito a que tuviese la camiseta de los Sharks puesta debajo del camperón.

"Oksana ve y toma tus cosas." Los ojos avellana seguían sobre el urso sin moverse, era la primera vez que se encontraban luego de la escena del día anterior. "¡Ahora!"

Una ola de adrenalina la impactó y pasó por entre ellos hacia su habitación.

"¿Qué demonios es lo que haces?" Su pecho empezaba a agitarse.

"Tú eres un maldito hijo de puta que no hace otra cosa que pensar en sí mismo. Se acabó. Te diría que vayas pensando en otro tipo de apuestas pero no creo que te dejen hacerlo tras las rejas."

Eve se sorprendió que unos segundos más tarde Oksana ya salía de su habitación con alguna prenda que sobresalía de su bolso, algo agitada.

"Lista."

"¿Tus documentos también?" Los ojos de Eve no se habían movido de Konstantin que miraba consternado el ida y vuelta entre ambas.

"No. Eso yo no sé..." La voz de Oksana bajó varios tonos.

"¿Dónde están sus documentos?" Una risotada falsa llenó el aire.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Oksana? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que esto va a empeorar las cosas?" La rubia tragó fuerte mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. El viejo negó suavemente con su cabeza. "Ya te lo he dicho. La conocen, irán tras ella."

"¿Tú?" La voz era espesa y cortó el aire entre los rusos. Entrecerró sus ojos y dio un paso hacia él. "¿Tú se lo has dicho?"

Las facciones de Eve de afilaron como si estuviese acorralando a su presa. Konstantin buscaba la respuesta en el rostro de su sobrina.

"¿Se lo has contado?"

"Te estoy hablando yo, no ella. Mírame a mí a los ojos. ¿Tú le has dicho que me matarán? ¿Tú la has amenazado con esa mentira?"

Konstantin vio que la ola ya era demasiado grande para que lo aplaste y buscó una nueva salida. Jugó su mejor carta: la culpa.

"Bien. Le he dicho esa mentira piadosa sobre usted." Oksana se quedó pasmada en su lugar y su boca se entreabrió ante la confesión. La ira ya corría poco a poco por su torrente sanguíneo. "Pero usted no puede negar que disfrutó del alto rendimiento de ella. Lo único que hice fue sacar lo mejor de Oksana. ¡Mírate!" Se volvió hacia su sobrina. "Todo el mundo te ama, cantan tu nombre. Piden por más. Usted lo vio en carne propia como ella jugaba hasta el agotamiento pero ese día nadie paró de hablar de ella, y recuerde que la dejó tirada en el vestuario. Yo fui quien se ocupó de ella, no usted."

Eve mordió su labio inferior. La carta de Konstantin era válida y no podía retrucarla.

"Yo fui la responsable de pedirle que no me saque. Yo fui la responsable del sacrificio que hice porque Raymond no colaboró, no cumplió lo que tú me habías dicho, que me ayudaría a conseguir la diferencia. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que ocurrió ese día y yo, por ti y Raymond, fui en contra de sus principios."

"No me vengas con ese discurso Oksana. Tú también has disfrutado de los frutos de las apuestas. ¿O te recuerdo que luego del partido contra los Horses tu heladera estuvo llena de comida? Te prometí una vida mejor y te la di."

"Cuando terminé lesionada y luego de acabar con eso me volvieron a dejar tirada. No hubo más nada. Todo volvió a ser como antes, solo porque tuve que faltar cinco días al trabajo debido a mi lesión luego del partido contra los Towers. No rendí ¿Verdad? No les pude dar lo que necesitaban por cansancio y me descartaron como un caballo de carreras viejo."

Eve miraba anonadada la actitud desafiante de Oksana ante su tío. Se preguntaba si siempre había logrado ser capaz de hablarle de esa manera en los últimos años. La voz de Oksana se quebró y sus ojos se empañaron.

"Me has dicho que siempre la diferencia sería a favor de los Sharks. Que lo único que tenía que hacer era encestar y ganar." La rubia alzó su mano vendada. "Te lo pedí por favor Konstantin, y no me ayudaste."

"¿Tú estabas cuando Raymond le quemó la mano?" Cortó Eve que dio otro paso hacia adelante.

"¿Han perdido?" Se limitó a preguntar.

"No." Oksana tenía una postura corporal amenazante, harta de todo. Konstantin exhaló pesadamente.

"Están muertas ambas."

"Los documentos." La voz ácida de Eve volvió a cortar todo. El urso alzó sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto, casi jocoso, y asintió hacia su habitación.

"Están en mi cajón."

La rubia no perdió tiempo y desapareció hacia el pasillo. A los pocos segundos apareció con ellos en su mano y se los metió en su pantalón.

"Vámonos Oksana." Dijo Eve.

La rubia cruzó su bolso sobre el hombro y cuando se iba a dirigir hacia ella notó algo raro. Eve no movió sus pies y, sin correr su rostro de Konstantin, sacó su celular del bolsillo y cortó la llamada abierta con Bill. Dio un paso más hacia el viejo y guardó su celular.

"Pero antes de irnos haré una pregunta." Eve escabulló su mano izquierda a la parte baja de su espalda y sacó su _glock._ Quitó el seguro y apuntó a Konstantin. Oksana se paralizó en su lugar. "Primero ponte de rodillas." Dijo mientras se acercaba un paso más y quedaba a dos metros.

Por instinto Konstantin alzó sus manos y acató, arrodillándose entre las hornallas y la pequeña mesa. Definitivamente no estaba en sus planes que ella portara un arma.

"Eve." La voz de Oksana temblaba y era muy débil.

"Presta atención Oksana, porque esto te incumbe." Hizo un nuevo silencio y prosiguió mirando los ojos fríos de Konstantin que le devolvía un semblante amenazador. "Y ten mucho cuidado con lo que respondes." Su voz se volvió más venenosa que nunca y retrajo el martillo de la _glock._ "¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?"

"¿Qué?" La rubia seguía confundida ante la situación.

"Eso. ¿Qué?"

"No te hagas el imbécil porque he encontrado y leído los reportes de ellos tres." Dio un nuevo paso y su voz ahora salió como un estruendo asustando a los dos rusos. "¡Última vez que lo pregunto! ¿¡Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo!?"

La cara de Konstantin se transfiguró a miedo y nervios. Sus ojos fríos habían perdido ese velo autoritario y sus palabras simplemente no salieron.

"Eve." Oksana hablaba de manera contemplativa. "Por favor, ¿Qué ocurre?"

Eve marcó una leve sonrisa amarga sin despegar sus ojos de Konstantin.

"¿Eres tan cobarde que tendré que decirlo yo entonces?" Con cuidado retrocedió un paso y, sin perder en su arco visual al hombre, dirigió su rostro a Oksana. "Tus padres no murieron en un accidente, Oksana." Volteó a mirar a su tío nuevamente, su pulso estaba bien fijo sosteniendo su arma. "Fueron asesinados."

Eternos segundos después la rubia volvió a parpadear y alzó una ceja meneando su cara, intentando despejarse del trance.

"¿Qué?"

"Tus padres y tu tía fueron drogados y mientras conducían murieron. El accidente fue mera pantalla. Tengo el reporte médico conmigo y el asesino está en ésta habitación."

Una risa corta y fuerte resonó en la casa.

"¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Le harás caso a ésta mujer china con sus mentiras?" Dijo mientras extendía su palma hacia Eve.

Un velo brillante apareció en los ojos de la mujer armada mientras su rostro se endurecía y levantó sus cejas.

"Coreana y polaca, hijo de puta." Acomodó su cuerpo nuevamente para apuntar directo a la cabeza de Konstantin. "Dame una buena razón para no volarte la cabeza en éste preciso instante, manipulador de mierda."

Una mano vendada se apoyó suavemente a la altura del codo extendido de Eve, relajándola. Oksana se acercó a paso sigiloso sin quitar su atención de su tío arrodillado.

"¿Es verdad?" Su voz salió apagada. Konstantin ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir mintiendo y se limitó a negar con su cabeza mientras usaba su última carta.

"Villanelle eres como una hija para mí." Eve abrió sus ojos sorprendida y miró a Oksana como su semblante pasaba de resignado por la noticia a compacto y duro. "No hagas esto."

Eve creía que Oksana se había olvidado de como se parpadeaba porque se estaba consumiendo de pies a cabeza frente a su tío. Sabía que dentro de ella se estaban midiendo las palabras.

"No me importó que me hayas desterrado. No me importó que nunca te hayas preocupado más de lo indispensable después de todo lo que pasé. Lo que me importa que no admitirás quién soy. Que yo soy la hija de mi padre, un hombre con principios. Y tú..."

Tomó aire, la mandíbula inferior de la rubia empezó a temblar y titubeó varias veces antes de vociferar.

"Tú no eres familia."

Eve aceleraba por las calles vacías de una Londres ya casi dormida un sábado por la noche tarde. Un tintineo constante se escuchaba detrás de ella. La BMC de Oksana en el baúl de su Kuga puesta de improvisto le crispaba los nervios, como una tortura china con la gota de agua sobre su cabeza. Por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo vio a la rubia echada sobre el asiento apenas reclinado mirando por la ventana, con su mirada perdida mirando las luces pasar.

De toda la situación tensa vivida en la casa, Eve había quedado con una sola duda que ni el informe o sus conocimientos podían despejar. La disparó al aire con su corazón retumbando en su pecho.

"¿Quién es Villanelle?" La rubia no se inmutó. "El informe no dice nada de una tal 'Villanelle'."

Después de largos segundos Oksana respondió con voz ronca.

"No todo va estar dentro de un informe, Eve."

Así iban a ser las cosas por el momento y la entrenadora tenía que aclimatarse a eso. Por un minuto mientras se ahogaba en sus pensamientos, manejando de memoria hacia su casa, se puso en las zapatillas de una Oksana arrasada por el alto contenido de información recibido recientemente. Eve recordaba haberse enterado del secreto de su padre y haber estado en _shock_ por eso. No quería ni imaginar si se enteraba por un tercero que sus padres no habían muerto en un accidente, sino asesinados.

La Ford enfrentó el garage de Eve y presionando un botón de un control remoto sobre su parasol lo abrió. Ingresó y cerró.

Miró a Oksana esperando que recorra el nuevo espacio desconocido con sus ojos avellanas pero siguió perdida en sí misma, restándole importancia. Eve bajó, abrió la puerta de su acompañante y estiró su mano, invitándola a salir. La rusa obedeció.

Cuando ingresó a la sala común de Eve tiró su bolso a un costado. Oksana no sabía que hacer y en años se había sentido así de perdida. Literalmente sin nadie más que Eve a su alrededor.

Por su parte la entrenadora había decidido que no podía seguir dilatando toda ésta incertidumbre. Se acercó a una de sus bibliotecas y sacó una carpeta terracota. La jugadora había quedado parada delante de la mesa del comedor, pero el golpe del papel madera hacia la superficie la corrió de su trance.

"Allí lo tienes. Está en ruso y traducido. Creo que mereces leerlo." El rostro de Oksana seguía nulo ahora dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la carpeta.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Eve? ¿Por qué me investigaste?"

"Luego del partido de los Horses intuí que algo te había pasado y yo..."

"¿Qué tiene que ver el basketball con mis padres?" Oksana fruncía su labio inferior mientras sus ojos eran protegidos por un nuevo velo húmedo.

"Tenía miedo, Oksana. Me asusté ¿De acuerdo? No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice, pero yo solo quería..." Los ojos de Eve se debilitaron ante la mirada de Oksana y alzaron sus cejas intentando justificarse de la manera más sincera posible. "Quería entenderte."

"¿De qué tenías miedo Eve? ¿De saber como soy? ¿De qué tan lejos llega mi ego y mi talento? ¿De qué tan mierda es la persona con la que enroscaste tus piernas? ¿¡Es eso!?" La mano herida de Oksana apretó la cabecera de una silla y automáticamente su rostro se compungió.

Eve mantuvo su calma suspirando al aire.

"Nada de eso." Negó con sus ojos cerrados y luego buscó nuevamente a la rubia. "Tenía miedo de perderte, Oksana."

Oksana tragó fuertemente y cerró sus ojos un momento. Inexplicablemente una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla mientras intentaba respirar y recomponer su semblante. Sin quererlo sus ojos se posaron en la carpeta y su mano izquierda levantó la tapa hacia un lado. Su joven 'yo' de quince años esquivaba su mirada hacia su derecha con ojos fríos y rostro serio. Un nuevo suspiro de cansancio resonó en la sala. La rubia torció su rostro con dolor.

"Perdóname." Susurró Eve.

"Sólo... déjame a solas." Su mano izquierda ahora se apoyaba en la silla contigua mientras descansaba el peso de su torso en ellas, sobrellevando el dolor que resonaba en su extremidad.

"Estaré en mi habitación."

Eve volteó y, de la manera más sutil posible, subió sus escaleras por segunda vez en la noche. Cuando se encontró a solas envió un mensaje a Bill.

"Ya estamos dentro."

Unos segundos después se generaba la respuesta.

" _Siempre me sorprendes. Eres increíble. Estoy en tu CCTV, si alguien intenta ingresar lo veremos. Quédense allí por 24 horas por lo menos mientras se termina de investigar. Están seguras._ "

"Gracias." Respondió aliviada Eve mientras se recostaba en su cama con su ropa aún puesta.

" _¿Te encuentras bien?_ "

"No, pero gracias Bill. Eres un ángel. Perdón por tantos problemas ocasionados."

" _¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Todo estará bien, descansa. Te veo en vivo a casi 1.000 kilómetros de distancia, luces cansada._ "

"Vete a la mierda."

Eve dejó su celular en su mesa de luz y volvió a la habitación contigua. Abrió la cajonera detrás de su escritorio y, descargándola previamente, dejó su _glock_ allí.

Volvió a su cuarto y solo se deshizo de su saco. Acostada estuvo atenta a nuevos sonidos en el piso inferior por parte de la rubia. El estado de alarma le duró unos minutos antes que el cansancio del día y el estrés reciente la abrumaran. Dejó lidiar a Oksana con su dolor y cerró sus ojos.

Oksana, en su ambiente, tomaba la carpeta y la dejaba sobre la mesa ratona. Se sentó sobre el sillón y movió las hojas lentamente. No había muchos datos sobre ella pero sus sentimientos explotaron cuando dos hojas después estaba el retrato de su padre. Tapó su rostro con ambas manos y lloró en silencio.

Leyó rápidamente el informe forense y cuando terminó sabía que lo hecho estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás, no volvería a la casa con su tío. La última imagen de él era de rodillas sin arrepentimientos ni con palabras en su defensa. Todo fue premeditado.

Oksana consideró la idea de irse en ese momento de la casa de Eve. No entendía cuál era su propósito allí, pero más allá del reporte confiaba en ella. Las cosas no estaban tranquilas como para tomar su bicicleta y andar ni mucho menos para tentar a la suerte. Este era su espacio y luego de tanto tiempo volvía a estar en el hogar de Eve.

Cerró la carpeta sobre la mesa ratona y se recostó en el sillón sobre su perfil izquierdo. Se obligó a dejar de pensar toda la ola de información que había recibido para conciliar un poco el sueño.

Por la mañana Eve se despertó cuando el sol empezaba a asomarse sobre una fría Londres. No vio a nadie a su lado y el miedo la inundó. Su celular no tenía notificaciones así que nadie había irrumpido en la casa. Bajó lentamente y suspiró al ver a Oksana durmiendo en el sofá con la ropa de entrenamiento aún puesta.

La entrenadora tuvo que mirarse la ropa para acordarse que no se había duchado en horas así que decidió hacerlo y vistió ropa cómoda. Cuando bajó preparó el desayuno y aguardó que Oksana se despertara. Le preocupaba la herida de su mano y las infecciones que podría ocasionar por eso fue a su baño y dejó preparado antiséptico.

A la hora un aroma a vainilla se coló por la nariz de Oksana. Parpadeó pesadamente hasta que se integró en el sofá mirando a Eve de espaldas en la cocina.

"¿Dormiste bien?" Le dijo sin voltear.

"Sí. Gracias."

"Siéntate, ya está listo el desayuno."

Eve había hecho comida para cuatro personas mínimo. La rubia se sentó y comió sin usar su mano fuerte, que descansaba sobre sus piernas. A los minutos Eve cortó el silencio.

"Tengo que poner sanitizante en tu mano, podría infectarse."

"Es mejor ir a un hospital." Oksana no levantaba su mirada mientras comía tímidamente.

"No podremos movernos de aquí por lo menos durante todo el día de hoy. Mañana iremos con un especialista." La rubia asintió y demoró varios bocados más en proseguir.

"¿Qué crees que ocurrirá de ahora en más?"

"Dejaremos que la marea baje. Un descanso no nos vendría mal en este momento."

"¿Cómo sabes que aquí estaremos seguras?" Eve suspiró y se sintió en falta de no contar una parte de todo lo que estaba pasando.

"Mi amigo del MI6 abrió una investigación en base a todo lo que ocurrió. Hablé con él y me pidió que por el día de hoy nos quedemos aquí mientras se hacen las redadas por el sistema de apuestas ilegal en curso. Esta casa tiene cámaras en todas las aberturas y él está en constante vigilancia."

Oksana empalideció.

"¿Cámaras?" Eve asintió sin mirarla.

"Lamento sacar ésto a flote una vez más pero ¿Has leído el informe?"

"Sí."

"¿Qué piensas?" Oksana alzó sus hombros y volvía a comer, pensando su respuesta.

"Me siento algo mal. No solo por lo que ocurrió, sino porque cuando me fui de Ekaterimburgo lo hice con una idea en mi cabeza. Con la carga de la culpa de que mis padres eran los responsables del accidente. Y saber ahora que no es verdad es... no lo sé. Siento que estoy en falta con ellos."

Eve supo que ese era el límite y no siguió presionando. Dejó que terminara tranquila de comer ayudándola cada tanto cortando algún trozo de comida.

Luego de comer Oksana pidió bañarse. Al salir vistió su clasico jean, remera y SuperGa.

Eve revisó mejor la herida. Había varias ampollas y llegaba a ver en algunos puntos lo que parecía que era su carne. Con algo de dolor aplicó sanitizante y no lo vendó, dejando que la herida se airee por un rato. Oksana se aseguró de no mirar la herida mientras tanto.

"¿Estás segura que no debería ir a trabajar?"

"No. Mañana presentaremos tu renuncia. Es mejor si comienzas en un nuevo empleo."

"Prometí confiar en ti pero, siéndote sincera, no se que otro tipo de trabajo encontraré Eve. No he estudiado o capacitado en algo."

"Ya encontrarás algo. Te ayudaré." Eve sonrió un poco de costado mientras terminaba de guardar las cosas en el botiquín.

"¿Sabes? Me gustaría saber que opinas tú." Oksana meneó su cabeza hacia la mesa ratona donde descansaba el informe. Eve suspiró mirando la carpeta.

"Pienso que tu tío no tiene ni tenía límites. Pienso que dentro mío hice muy bien en hacer caso a mi sexto sentido y pedir ese informe. Pienso que cada uno cosecha lo que siembra. Pienso que tus padres debían ser gente maravillosa que merecen descansar en paz de una vez y para siempre bajo la verdad. Y pienso que tu también te merecías la verdad porque eres una persona maravillosa que ahora mismo necesita descansar de todo." Eve se tomó unos segundos rogando no llorar mientras los ojos avellana la perforaban. "¿Sigues molesta conmigo?"

"Quiero estarlo, pero por alguna razón no puedo. ¿Cuánto hace que lo tienes?"

"Desde el primer día que viniste al centro a tratarte conmigo. El hombre que pasó delante tuyo es mi amigo Bill, del MI6."

"¿Él es?" La rubia marcó su asombro. "No parece un espía." Eve soltó una carcajada.

"No es un espía. Solo es un agente de los servicios secretos. Y creo que vale la pena aclarar que me puso muy nerviosa tener esta información sobre ti y no poder decírtelo. Estaba buscando el momento indicado para hacerlo y esa oportunidad se presentó ayer. Perdóname." Oksana asintió con una mueca. "Eres igual a tu padre."

"Sí. ¿Puedo quedarme con las fotografías? Tengo solo una de ellos que pude rescatar antes de irme de mi casa."

"Por supuesto."

"¿Qué harás tu hoy?"

"¿Ahora? De compras." Una sonrisa cómplice salió de sus labios.

Eve sacó su computadora y en diferentes páginas empezó a comprar todo tipo de prendas, todas del tamaño de Oksana. Por su lado ella pasó el resto de la mañana releyendo el informe pero con semblante relajado, intentando comprender ciertas cosas de lenguaje complejo.

Luego del almuerzo Eve siguió con su computadora y Oksana decidió descansar un poco en el cuarto de arriba. Mientras lo hacía la entrenadora buscó en sus ropas y el bolso sus documentos y pasaporte. Éste aún estaba en vigencia por el viaje realizado cinco años atrás.

Ya por la noche Eve hizo la cena temprano y volvió a vendar su mano. Pidió a su acompañante dormir temprano, al día siguiente tenían un largo día.

A las ocho de la mañana ambas estaban desayunando, y antes de las nueve ya estaban ambas en la camioneta de Eve.

"¿Donde iremos?"

"A curarte."

"Eres médica. ¿No sabes curar quemaduras?" Alardeó Oksana con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Oye. Soy kinesióloga, no una maldita enciclopedia de anatomía." Rieron ambas.

Minutos después ya ambas estaban en el trabajo de Eve. Apenas ingresaron la morocha le pidió a la recepcionista el listado de pacientes del día tanto de Laura como de Gilbert, el kinesólogo jefe del lugar. La mujer tenía solo dos espacios libres en el día mientras que el hombre solo tenía dos pacientes en el día.

"Avisa a Gilbert que tendrá todos mis pacientes en el día de hoy y el restante de la semana. Me tomaré unos días." Le dijo mientras le devolvía la tabla con los turnos. La mujer la miró sorprendida. "Ven." Oksana la seguía por detrás.

Ingresó unos pasos y tocó tres veces en la puerta que se encontraba en mitad del pasillo.

"¡Adelante!" Se escuchó. Eve asomó un poco su cabeza. "¡Eve! ¿Ocurre algo?" Laura decía mientras terminaba de analizar el expediente de su próximo paciente.

"Hola Laura. ¿Tienes un minuto?" La mujer asintió y la morocha se dirigió a alguien detrás de ella. "Pasa."

Laura observó con detalle la figura alta, flaca y rubia que ingresaba de manera sigilosa, casi con miedo. Entrecerró sus ojos intentando comprender que ocurría.

"¿Es jugadora en tu equipo?"

"Sí. Necesito que mires algo. Siéntate Oksana."

La rubia se sentó frente a la kinesióloga y estiró su mano vendada. Laura sin dudar retiró la venda lentamente y miró con asombro la palma desnuda y roja. Instintivamente Oksana volvió a mirar su herida y una nueva arcada subió. Eve por detrás le tapó los ojos con una mano y los revoleó al aire para su compañera. Laura se acercó a un lado y puso una pequeña estructura de tres palos y una manta por dentro. La herida quedaba delante de ella pero tapando la visual de su paciente.

"¿Qué ves?" Le preguntó Eve ya a su lado. Oksana desde el otro lado del escritorio solo podía ver las caras de las médicas. Laura resopló al aire antes de querer hablar y Eve puso su dedo índice en medio de sus labios. Laura entendió.

Sin tocar marcó algunas zonas en el borde de la palma y le levantó un dedo índice. ' _Grado uno._ ' Luego marcó algunas zonas más del centro, por lo general con ampollas sin reventar, y levantó su dedo índice y medio. ' _Grado dos._ ' Finalmente marcó ciertos puntos aún más rojos, tres en total, y levantó su pulgar, índice y medio. ' _Grado tres._ ' Su cara era seria, rozando la preocupación.

Finalmente le dio un último vistazo más de cerca oscilando la mano hacia un lado y hacia otro. Volvió a marcar con su dedo un círculo en el centro de la palma. Miró a Eve y movió sus labios sin hablar.

" _Hornalla._ "

Las facciones de Eve se endurecieron y asintió nerviosamente.

"¿Puedes curarla?"

"Sí. Me llevará un rato y tengo algunos pacientes ahora."

"Dámelos, yo me ocuparé. Cúrala. Me tomaré algunos días de vacaciones." Ambas mujeres la miraron.

"¿Y tus pacientes?" Dijo Laura.

"Ya los derivé." Eve tomó tres carpetas sobre el escritorio. "¿Son estos?" Laura asintió y se retiró del consultorio.

La médica se dirigió a un armario y sacó algunas provisiones. Cuando volvió a sentarse puso una manta de tela desechable debajo de la mano y se colocó sus lentes y barbijo.

"¿Es muy grave?" Rompió el hielo Oksana, Laura soltó una suave risa.

"Digamos que es una desgracia con suerte."

"Cuéntame cual es la parte de 'suerte' que le ves a eso." La medica alzó su mirada para su paciente fugaz.

"La parte de suerte tiene que ver que no es lo suficientemente grave como para que te tenga que pasar un cepillo de cerdas de acero para remover la piel muerta." La piel de Oksana pasó de rosado a pálido en tiempo récord. Luego de unos segundos para recomponerse siguió.

"¿Todos los kinesiólogos manejan un humor sádico? Eve es igual." Laura volvió a reír mientras ya empezaba a trabajar abriendo una aguja de su paquete.

"Sí. Nos reímos para no llorar, pasa en toda la medicina por igual. Necesito que dejes la mano lo más quieta posible, si te duele dímelo." Oksana asintió.

Luego de unos minutos Eve volvió a entrar y observó el trabajo en silencio apoyada sobre la camilla lateral. De tanto en tanto le sonreía a una Oksana nerviosa.

"¿Duele?" Dijo la entrenadora. La rubia compungió su rostro y negó.

La puerta se abrió violentamente y las tres mujeres miraron. Un hombre sin canas pero con algunas arrugas, alto y con su suéter gris prolijo las miraba y finalmente posó sus ojos fuera de órbita sobre la mano de Oksana al otro lado del pequeño separador.

"¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un instituto del quemado?" Todas guardaron silencio, Oksana buscó a Eve que miraba con semblante nulo al hombre, que ahora se dirigía a ella. "¿Tú me has dado a todos tus pacientes? ¿Quién te crees que eres?" La rubia intentó mover su mano para sacarla del ángulo visual del hombre pero Laura la ajustó contra la mesa desde su muñeca y le negó con la cabeza.

"Yo la he traído para que Laura la cure, ella se ha especializado en quemaduras. Te la presento, por cierto. Ella es mi mujer, Oksana." Mintió mirando a la rubia. "Oksana, él es Gilbert, kinesiólogo jefe del lugar. Te he dado mis pacientes porque me tomaré unos días de vacaciones que tenía atrasados."

"¿Me estás jodiendo? Yo tengo mis propios pacientes y si querías tomarte vacaciones tenías que haber informado con anterioridad para reubicar tus pacientes. Me parece que te has olvidado quién es el jefe aquí." La voz alta del hombre no fluctuaba y la paciencia de Eve detonó. Mirándolo desafiante se balanceó alejándose de la camilla.

"Y tú me parece que te has olvidado quién es la verdadera dueña del lugar." Laura abrió sus ojos de par en par y su mandíbula cayó unos centímetros. "Que te haya puesto de kinesiólogo jefe porque tienes un buen currículum no significa que yo pueda hacer y deshacer lo que se me cante la gana. Así que te daré un pequeño consejo." La mujer se acercó a su rostro susurrando. "Ten cuidado con el tono que usas conmigo porque un día de éstos voy a poner cámaras en tu consultorio. No creas que soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para saber que pasas más tiempo del normal con algunas pacientes. Así que toma mis pacientes, has tu trabajo y cierra tu maldito trasero. ¿Me entiendes?" Eve dio media vuelta hacia la camilla y se volvió nuevamente. "¡Ah! Y una cosa más. No sabes lo mucho que me irritan los hijos de puta sin modales. Aquí dentro las puertas se tocan y se entra con el permiso de la otra persona. Así que la próxima vez tocas, y cuando te autoricen, abres. ¿Lo entiendes? Y si quiero volver ésto un puto centro del quemado, lo hago. Ahora quita tu maldito rostro delante mío."

Eve volvió a apoyarse en la camilla y se dirigió a Laura, asintiendo hacia la mano de Oksana, dándole permiso para que continúe.

"Menos mal que es ella la que me está curando y no tú." Dijo la rubia mirándola pasmada y casi divertida.

"¿Te ha ido muy mal conmigo?" Eve alzó una ceja y torció su rostro.

"Pésimo." Luego de unos segundos ambas rieron. Laura se sumó a ellas.

"Así que... ¿Están casadas?" Dijo mientras proseguía.

"No." Dijo rápido Eve y dentro de ella su voz prosiguió.

' _...aún._ '

Temprano por la tarde el timbre resonó en la casa de Eve luego de volver del centro de kinesiología y de enviar la renuncia al trabajo. Abrió y un chico joven y menudo la recibía.

"¿Eve Polastri?"

"Sí."

"Le traigo un envío. ¿Me firma?"

Eve firmó e ingresó varias cajas. Cuando cerró Oksana asomó su cabeza al pasillo, con intriga.

"¿Qué es todo eso Eve?"

"Tendrás que ayudarme. Tenemos que meter todo ésto en el bolso éste que está aquí." Hurgó entre varios paquetes y sacó una valija negra nueva. La rubia se acercó y de una caja sacó una remera manga larga térmica negra. "¿Te gusta?" Dijo a su lado.

"Es preciosa. Discúlpame pero sigo sin entender."

"Te presento tu nuevo vestuario. Debemos empacar, nos vamos en un rato." Oksana no pudo responder que Eve ya había salido disparada hacia el piso superior para preparar su maleta.

El taxi había demorado casi treinta minutos desde la casa de Eve hasta el Heathrow. Las dos mujeres vestían sus camperas de abrigo mientras se asomaban al hall central.

"Eve, basta de misterio. ¿A dónde iremos?"

El rostro de Eve se mostraba serio pero decidido. Asintió con su cabeza nerviosamente.

"Iremos a casa."

Dos horas más tarde por el parlante se anunciaba al hall de pre embarque.

" _Pasajeros del vuelo SU 2583 con destino a la ciudad de Moscú pueden empezar a embarcar por puerta número once, muchas gracias._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek 30:  
> Bienvenidos a Ekaterimburgo.


	30. Corazón delator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, a ver... Algunas cosas son ABSOLUTAMENTE googleables por si mi descripción es una mierda. Si alguien tiene alguna duda respecto a algo bueno... que internet los ilumine.  
> 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=II6w8PWGdu4  
> 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqvJwfmSd9g  
> Entenderán donde posicionar cada una. Gracias a todos, lo repito mil veces: son el verdadero motor de la historia.  
> Ps. Lo terminé tarde, perdón los errores. Quiéranme.  
> TW: @dadke_fic

Eve supo desde el primer momento que este viaje iba a ser interesante en varias aristas.

Desde que había sido capaz de notificarle a Oksana que se dirigían a su ciudad natal ella había cambiado. Eve la encontraba nerviosa y ansiosa. En algún lugar dentro suyo sabía que no notificarle el destino hasta estar en el aeropuerto había sido un acierto. Más allá de eso jamás se había negado a completar el trayecto.

No conversó mucho y Eve lo respetó. De hecho, ella debía prepararse para controlar la explosión de una Oksana sentimental que tenía que dar vuelta su tablero completamente luego de haber recibido la lamentable noticia. Esa explosión podía ser leve, intermedia y hasta masiva. Tenía que volver hacer las pases con Ekaterimburgo, su familia e incluso ella misma.

Para sorpresa de Eve el haber aterrizado de noche sobre la ciudad, casi de madrugada, trajo algo de calma para Oksana que no permitía no ver en la totalidad de la metrópolis.

"¿Tendremos que buscar un hotel?" Dijo luego de horas de silencio.

"Ya reservé uno en el centro de la ciudad. Se buena y oficia de traductora, ¿Quieres? Éste es." Eve le mostró en su celular el nombre. "Traducido creo que es Hotel Residence".

Retiraron sus valijas despachadas y buscaron un taxi afuera. Una ola de frío seco la golpeó en la cara justo cuando puso un pie en la acera pero por alguna extraña razón no dolía, era soportable.

Un contingente de autos blancos y un pequeño cuadrillé blanco negro esperaban en fila afuera. Se subieron al primero y Oksana habló. La morocha simplemente fue gratificante ver a la otra mujer desenvolverse en su idioma natal y la observaba con una sonrisa.

El transporte tardó treinta minutos para llegar al hotel tomando por una amplia avenida hacia el centro de la ciudad desde el aeropuerto, que se encuentra en el sureste de las afueras. El conductor paró el auto y habló en ruso.

"Me dice que es aquí".

Sacaron sus valijas y unas grandes escaleras las esperaban. Al costado había otras más pequeñas y una puerta negra que en la parte superior había un conjunto de letras cirílicas.

La recepcionista directamente solo se dirigió a Oksana y su ruso. Eve se limitó a sacar su celular y mostrar su reserva. Tomaron el ascensor y subieron seis pisos. Cuando entraron Oksana casi se le escurre el bolso de su mano pero su boca la traicionó dejando caer la mandíbula.

Una suite de varios metros. Frente a ella había un ventanal gigante de punta a punta con vista al río Iset, y un poco por debajo, una pequeña cúpula vidriada que pertenecía al hall central del hotel. La recepción estaba compuesta por un sillón de dos cuerpos, una mesa ratona, una silla más pequeña y un descanso de pies. El televisor estaba a la derecha empotrado en una pared lo suficientemente corta como para dar paso por un costado y por otro. La misma actuaba como una pequeña división entre ese ambiente y la habitación. Pasando esa altura se encuentra la cama matrimonial que estaba encerrada de un lado por la vista de una Ekaterimburgo dormida, y por el otro un vidrio polarizado negro. En medio tenía dos puertas, era la entrada al baño. A la izquierda había una bañera para baños de inmersión ya la derecha el tocador. De frente había dos puertas traslúcidas más, que daban a la ducha ya otro tocador con el inodoro. Sobre las paredes, dos batas de baño para los ocupantes. Los colores de la habitación oscilaban entre los grises y los negros con mobiliario moderno.

"¿Víspera?" Los ojos avellana seguían revoloteando en toda la habitación con rostro consternado. "¿Qué carajo hiciste?"

"¿Cuál es tu parámetro de hotel?" Dijo mientras ya se liberaba del bolso y contemplaba la vista de la ciudad.

"¿Una cama y una pequeña ventana?"

"No voy a discutir contigo esto. Jamás me tomé ningún tipo de lujo en mi vida así que ..." Hizo una suave seña a la cama. "¿Podemos descansar? Tuvimos un día largo".

Oksana no hizo caso y soltó su bolso. Fue directo a sentarse al pequeño sillón de dos cuerpos. Automáticamente su mandíbula cayó, atónita.

"Esto es demasiado cómodo. Yo duermo aquí".

"Oksana." Eve cerró sus ojos apoyando dos dedos sobre el puente de su nariz, denotando hartazgo. "Tienes cinco segundos para abandonar el sillón y acomodarte en la cama. Te hablo muy en serio."

"Bien". Respondió con tono pesado.

Sin pensar nada más ambas mujeres se removieron las prendas y se acostaron. Eve ni siquiera llegó a escuchar los suaves ronquidos de la rusa.

Al día siguiente Eve esperó despertarse con el sol, pero la ciudad las amaneció con un cielo nublado. Casi se despertado a la misma hora. Mientras que desayunaban Eve contrataba un vehículo para poder deambular por la ciudad, llegaría en una hora al hotel. Por otro lado envió un mensaje a Kate pidiendo si podía hacerse cargo del entrenamiento de ese día dándole algunas indicaciones para reforzar. El equipo entero ya la conocían.

Antes de tomar el auto Eve vistió unas botas con piel de oveja por dentro, un jean ajustado, una remera de cuello alto verde oliva, un suéter negro y una campera pesada de nieve. Como detalle puso un gorro negro de lana. Oksana había optado por algo más jovial con sus borcegos negros Timberland, un jean a tono, una remera térmica azul oscura, un saco negro junto con su bufanda gris perla y un sobretodo gris oscuro.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a visitarlos?" Le dijo antes de subir al auto. Oksana asintió lentamente.

Condujeron durante quince minutos programando previamente el GPS del Ford Fiesta color gris claro. Aún así Oksana le daba algunas indicaciones a Eve respecto al tráfico y conversando un poco sobre la ciudad que la vio crecer. Había nevado los días anteriores a que ellas llegaran y algo de nieve se acumulaba a un lado de las carreteras.

La entrada al cementerio de Shirokorechenskoe tenía estacionamiento en la antesala de las tumbas. Si bien había seguridad en el ingreso no hicieron mayores problemas al momento de pasar. Oksana preguntó en la entrada dónde los restos de su familia. Le recordó a Eve que era niña cuando la catástrofe ocurrió y lo último que recordaría es el camino a ver a sus padres. Solo los había visto el día del entierro, luego de cuatro años más de vivir en la ciudad nunca se había animado a ir.

A Eve le resultó raro por primera vez estar en un cementerio rodeado de árboles de varios metros de altura. Por el invierno ruso estaban sin hojas y las ramas cargaban dos y tres centímetros de espesor de nieve. Algo del paisaje le resultó bonito aunque el objetivo no lo era. Para ella generalmente los cementerios estaban en terrenos planos, éste estaba casi dentro de un bosque.

La nieve bajo sus zapatos crujía suavemente ante el andar de ambas.

"Perdón por lo que diré pero es un cementerio atípico y lindo". Susurró Eve. Ambas caminaban con sus manos ocultas en sus abrigos.

"Creo que es para que amortiguar un poco el dolor ajeno". Retrucó.

Eve de tanto en tanto paraba ante las altas lápidas grabadas con el cuerpo completo de algunas personas. Hombres y mujeres limados perfectamente en el mármol representando alguna fotografía de ellos. Se preguntaba si esto era único de Ekaterimburgo o de Rusia en sí.

Caminaron algo más hasta que Oksana paró su paso y giró a su derecha. Frente ella había tres lápidas más cerca de lo normal de color negro y la nieve descansaba en la parte superior. Dio dos pasos hacia el frente y frotó un pequeño vidrio que tenía cada una. Las tres fotografías de Anatoly, Tatiana y Olya. Volvió a retroceder y las contempló desde el costado del camino.

"Te dejaré sola". Susurró Eve volteando su cuerpo alejándose y mirando por encima de su hombro a la rubia.

Oksana se arrodillo entre las tumbas de sus padres. Ambos miraban con semblante serio hacia el frente en sus fotografías. La rubia no los recordaba así. En sus recuerdos de hace casi diez años atrás ellos eran personas tranquilas, hasta graciosas en cierto punto. Su tía era más divertida inclusive, siempre esperaban por ella en las fiestas o en alguna cena para poder animar la velada. En su fotografía mostraba una leve sonrisa. Sin poder contenerlo sus ojos se volvieron brillantes.

"Los extraño." Sus manos estaban posadas en la esquina de las tumbas. "Finalmente supe la verdad y no saben la falta que me hacen". Se tomó otros segundos apoyando dos dedos en el puente de su nariz, buscando cómo proseguir. "Alguien hizo justicia por ustedes y se las estoy presentando en este momento. Estoy seguro que la amarían y también que parte de ustedes se encuentra dentro de ella". Oksana volteó a su izquierda ya varios metros una Eve relajada la esperaba. Ante la atención le regaló una suave sonrisa y Oksana la imitó. "Ojalá no se enojen si la llevo a su lugar favorito. Prometo volver pronto, los amo."

Besó la punta de los dedos de ambas manos y volvió a apoyarlas sobre ellos. Para cuando se reintegró caminó hacia Eve que no se animó a acercarse.

"¿Quieres recorrer un poco?" Preguntó Oksana.

"Una pequeña vuelta, si quieres".

La suave sonrisa le respondió a Eve. Se tomaron unos veinte minutos para recorrer el cementerio son sus inusuales lápidas. Eve había logrado ver la belleza de los cementerios pero Ekaterimburgo había sido capaz de cambiar su mentalidad.

"¿Dónde vivías?" Oksana torció su rostro.

"No muy lejos de aquí, de hecho". Ya ambas se aproximan nuevamente. "Según el informe la casa aún está, ¿Verdad?" Eve asintió.

"Quiero y necesito que sepas que este viaje es solamente tuyo. Donde quieras ir o lo que quieras hacer, lo hacemos. Incluso si quieres ir a algún lugar sola también puedes hacerlo".

"¿Acaso tú ves que quiera separarme de ti?" Entraron al auto y luego de abrocharse el cinturón Oksana habló. "Creo que lo mejor es que vea mi casa. De lo contrario me arrepentiré".

"Guíame entonces". Dijo Eve mientras prendía el motor del Fiesta.

La casa estaba sumamente descuidada, era de dos pisos de color blanco y con las tejas color verde desgastado. A Eve le impactó la facilidad con la que el paisaje cambiaba en Ekaterimburgo. La casa estaba alejada al noroeste del cementerio a unos diez minutos en auto con un panorama sin árboles, sino llano con pastos sin cortar por un largo tiempo que cargaban el peso de la nieve. Eve estacionó delante, a un costado de la silenciosa y oculta calle. No había otra casa a varios metros a la redonda. Oksana la contempló a varios metros de la entrada principal mordiendo su labio inferior, pensando si avanzar o simplemente voltear.

Se dirigió por costado izquierdo bordeándola y salió al patio trasero. Eve la seguía varios pasos detrás analizando la casa.

Lo primero que notó la entrenadora fue un palo de madera algo oscuro, se dio cuenta que llevaba varios años a la intemperie. En la punta, a casi dos metros, descansaba una tabla de madera con pintura saltada y un aro inclinado hacia el piso. Se escurrían algunas manchas de óxido por el tablero. Eve tardó en notar la diferencia de superficie que había allí atrás. Una capa pareja de nieve estaba frente al aro, pero a los alrededores era irregular por la hierba. Eve aguardó apoyando su hombro derecho sobre el final de la casa, mirando desde un costado la escena de su acompañante con el pasado.

Oksana se acercó a la superficie lisa y con el zapato removió algo de nieve hasta encontrar el asfalto puesto por su padre. La capa no estaba agrietada, por el contrario, se encontraron en excelentes condiciones. Se acercó hacia el aro maltrecho y estiró sus dedos hacia él, parpadeando.

Casi lo podía tocar pero un balón naranja ingresó con fuerza en la circunferencia, asustándola. Oksana volteó hacia sus espaldas y una niña de cabello rubio, delgada y abrigada caía sobre sus pies luego de lanzar.

"¡Triple de Oksana!" Decía mientras saltaba con su puño en alto.

Vestía un pantalón deportivo gris, un buzo azul oscuro y una bufanda a tono. Las extremidades de la tela las había puesto dentro del buzo para que no le molestaran y sus ojos avellanas resaltaban en su delicado rostro.

Corrió en dirección al balón, lo tomó y se posicionó nuevamente para atacar. Con rapidez penetró hacia la canasta con mano derecha. Tomó el rebote y se quedó mirando la pelota. Oksana a su lado la miraba de manera melancólica.

"¡Oksana!" Una voz acompañada de un chirrido por la abertura de la puerta trasera llamó la atención de las dos mujeres. "¡Hija!" Un hombre de pelo castaño claro e impronta seria interrumpía al jardín mirando a la niña preadolescente.

"¡Papá!" Gritó y corrió atravesando a Oksana para abrazarlo. "¡Mira! He aprendido algo nuevo. ¿Juegas?"

El hombre sonrió mientras retraía un poco las mangas de su sobretodo negro de invierno. Se colocó en modo de defensa ante la niña.

"Muéstrame qué tienes". Le dijo y la rubia se inclinó hacia él rebotando el balón de manera amenazante en un vértice de la capa asfáltica que cargaba un dejo de nieve.

Penetró por el fondo rompiendo rápidamente la defensa del hombre y cuando se encontró con el perfil del aro saltó. Antes de depositar una suave bandeja retrajo la pelota en el aire, pasándola por debajo de la circunferencia, y cuando su cuerpo empezaba el descenso pasando la línea de la canasta lanzó el balón a sus espaldas contra la tabla. Había depositado una bandeja invertida y la Oksana mayor miraba el movimiento desde un costado totalmente conmovida con sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿¡Cómo lo hiciste!?" Exclamaba el hombre exagerando su rostro de sorpresa. "¡Es increíble, eres la mejor!"

"Estuve entrenando mucho para lograr eso papi".

"Siempre supe que llegarías muy lejos Oksana". Le decía acuclillándose y acariciando sutilmente su rostro.

"¡Anatoly! _Davay._ "

Ante la nueva voz las tres personas sobre la cancha miraron hacia la puerta que dirigía al interior de la casa. Un Konstantin canoso pero más jovial de lo que Oksana recordaba estaba parado bajo el porche.

"Ya vinieron a buscarme".

"¿Te irás nuevamente?" Decía con tristeza la joven Oksana mientras giraba el balón entre sus manos.

"Iremos unos días a descansar a unos kilómetros. En dos días estaré contigo y podremos jugar. ¿Quieres?"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo ... mi Villanelle. Puedes decirle a tu amiga Nadia que venga a jugar contigo sólo si cumples hacer todos tus deberes escolares."

El hombre le dio una última caricia en su mejilla y se integró, alejándose. Ambas mujeres rubias paradas una al lado de la otra miraban como Anatoly se dirigía al interior pero unos pasos antes de llegar a Konstantin se detenía y miraba por encima de su hombro a su hija.

"Cuídate y sigue entrenando ..." Posó una palma de su mano al borde de su boca, simulando decir un secreto. "Villanelle". Susurró.

Volvió a girar y desapareció casa adentro. Konstantin le regaló una última mirada fría a su sobrina antes de seguir a Anatoly.

Oksana parpadeó y todo había desaparecido. No se observa la niña, ni su padre o su tío. Estaba ella parada frente al aro dándole su perfil izquierdo, al borde del llanto con su pecho subiendo y bajando furiosamente. Volteó a mirar la canasta corroída por los años que la esperaba con un semblante triste.

Dio dos zancadas al frente hasta quedar a centímetros del palo, y con la planta del pie, le dio dos fuertes patadas que lo hizo vibrar enteramente. El aro que se encontró encima de ella chirrió por la fricción del óxido. Instintivamente lo miró y, con su mano fuerte aún vendada, saltó para colgarse. Su cara se compungió por el ardor reciente que surgía bajo las protecciones. Agitando su cuerpo en el aire de manera grotesca y haciendo fuerza hacia abajo logró romperlo, separándolo de la vieja tabla de madera. Lo tomó con fuerza y lo lanzó hacia la puerta a unos metros de ella, aquella misma por la que se había ido su padre... y su asesino. Un grito cargado de bronca mezclado con sus lágrimas salió desde la base de su garganta.

Sin que se diera cuenta unas manos la sujetaron fuertemente de su rostro. Eve la enfrentaba intentando contenerla.

"Oksana, para ya por favor."

"¡Todo es una mentira Eve! ¡Nada es real!" Gritaba aún manteniendo visual con la puerta trasera.

"¡Yo lo soy! ¡Mírame!"

Oksana no acató. Observaba con rostro cansado hacia la casa intentado recuperar su aliento en medio del frío clima de Ekaterimburgo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Eve se lanzó a sus labios, chocándolos con fuerza sin profundizar. Se quedó allí hasta que sintió las manos de Oksana sobre su campera que la abrazaban. Se alejó levemente enfrentando las frentes aún sosteniendo el rostro de la rubia frente a ella.

"Soy real. Te lo juro Oksana". Susurró. "Mírame, soy real".

"Eres real. Eres real. Eres real." Se repetía a sí misma mientras se quedaba allí, rodeada de Eve y cerrando sus ojos.

El contacto cálido de Eve era más fehaciente para Oksana que sus propios ojos, que ya está engañado muchas veces. Se escurrió a un costado para cerrar la distancia entre ellas, abrazando con fuerza a su acompañante y ocultando su rostro en la melena.

"Lo extraño tanto Eve".

Luego del episodio en la antigua casa de Oksana ambas mujeres se subieron al automóvil y Eve anduvo sin rumbo alguno, aguardando que las emociones bajaran su nivel. Por el GPS pudo saber que se encontró en el área metropolitana.

Cuando Eve se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo un suave rugido resonó a su lado.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"Si y no. Pero mi estómago ha hablado".

"Vamos, elige un lugar. Ya es algo tarde para almorzar pero algo debe haber abierto". Se decidieron por el primer restaurant que cruzaron y que estaba abierto. Ambas pidieron platos regionales, por supuesto que Eve quiso volver a probar el Strogonoff.

Hacía varios años que ella había visitado Moscú con su ex prometido, Niko, por pedido de él. Una ciudad sin sabores para ella. Todo le había parecido muy lúgubre y si ella tuviese que poner un puntaje sería seis. No solo por el ambiente, sino por la cordialidad de la gente local. Oksana era el acento de cualquier ruso. Su sonrisa siempre era amable y tranquilizadora. Sí tenías un mal día Eve sabía que ella lo solucionaba con una sonrisa. Ekaterimburgo no era la excepción, Eve seguía viendo todo demasiado gris, incluso la luz natural que se colaba por las nubes. Pero con Oksana todo de alguna manera no sólo cobraba vida, sino que tenía una razón de ser. Y para ella, la metrópolis tenía un encanto bajo un cobertizo de nubes negras.

Caminando y recorriendo un poco las zonas centrales parecían que ambas mujeres se han olvidado del episodio en la casa de Oksana. Y también se habían olvidado del beso. Eve perdía su mirada entre la multitud intentando comprender un poco de ese dolor excesivo que carcomía a la rubia, y al final, era lógico que hubiera reaccionado así. Eve entendía que el beso había sido sencillamente como una caricia o un acto de comprensión hacia ella, pero en el fondo de su pecho sabía perfectamente que no era así y lo dejó fluir.

La ciudad empezaba a anochecer y ellas seguían caminando, mayormente en silencio y hasta mantener una distancia prudencial. El frío seguía siendo tolerable bajo el abrigo de ambas y alrededor de las siete de la noche la voz de Oksana la retrajo del paisaje frente al río nocturno.

"Me has dicho que este viaje es 'solamente' mío. ¿Verdad?" Dijo remarcando la palabra con tono pesado.

"Sí. Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras".

"Hay un lugar al que quiero que vengas". La rubia seguía sin mirarla.

"Voy a donde sea que tú vayas".

"Queda a unos minutos, será mejor ir en el auto".

Condujeron unos minutos hacia fuera del centro y se estacionaron en una calle con varios negocios. Al bajar entraron en una puerta algo antigua pero cuidada. Oksana puso especial cuidado en entrar con Eve a su lado.

Cruzaron una puerta vaivén y dentro se encontró con un salón agradablemente caliente. No solo por la temperatura, sino también por el ambiente. Unas paredes con empapelado rojo y luces chicas y tenues iluminaban. Pequeñas mesas estaban esparcidas con algo de distancia ya unos metros una pista de baile con suelo de parqué se extendía hasta la pared opuesta. Al final había dos puertas de los baños, una para cada sexo. Y a la izquierda, casi en el vértice, la salida de emergencia.

Eve encontró el lugar algo viejo, pero se notaba la concurrencia de las personas porque todo estaba muy bien cuidado. Oksana se adelantó y se sentó en una mesa al azar quitando previamente su sobretodo y su bufanda, quedándose con su saco y su remera térmica. Eve la imitó con sus abrigos.

"¿Por qué aquí? No parece un lugar como para tí." La rubia sonrió sutilmente mientras cerraba sus ojos y alzaba sus cejas.

"Te pediré otro favor y luego te lo devolveré". Eve asintió. "Pídete algo para tomar y yo también lo haré. Luego te devolveré el dinero pero solo hazlo."

Tan solo terminó de pronunciar la frase y un mozo se acercó a ellas hablando en ruso. Eve entendió que probablemente preguntaba si querían algo.

"Un gin tonic."

Oksana tradujo todo al ruso y esperaron en silencio mientras miraban las tres parejas bailar con ritmo pausado una especie de jazz lento.

"Sigues sin responder mi pregunta". Dijo Eve. Los ojos de Oksana se empañaron.

"Venía aquí seguido cuando era niña. Mis padres me traían, siempre comíamos algo y luego ellos bailaban. Yo los miraba desde mi mesa. Desde pequeña le dije a mis padres que traería aquí a la persona indicada."

"¿Qué hay de tu madre? ¿Cómo te llevabas?"

"Bien. No tan bien como mi padre pero compartía mucho tiempo con ella durante el día, mientras mi papá trabajaba. Me enseñó las cosas típicas de mujeres, limpiar y eso." Eve rió sutilmente.

"¿Limpiar y eso? Todo el mundo debería saber hacer eso, no solo las mujeres." El mozo apareció con sus pedidos. Oksana había elegido agua con hielo.

"Lo sé. Pero papá pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa e intentaba compensarnos a ambas su ausencia. Entonces mientras estaba con ella aprendí muchas cosas. Creo que uno debe valorar aquello que no tiene de manera continua, ¿Sabes? Por eso me llevaba mejor con mi padre. Siempre que lo veía volver de algún viaje le enseñaba lo que había aprendido. No sólo en el basketball, sino también en mi vida en sí. "

Ambas se quedaron en silencio mirando las parejas bailar mientras otras se sumaban al antiguo lugar.

Cuando Oksana notó por el rabillo de su ojo que Eve había consumido casi tres cuartos de su bebida se paró de su asiento largando un suspiro y estirando su saco negro impoluto. Giró alrededor de la mesa e inclinándose notoriamente hacia Eve extendió su mano derecha. Notó su venda blanca a lo largo de la palma y rápidamente hizo su cambio por la otra.

"¿Bailas conmigo?"

Eve recordó su invitación en aquel bar andrajoso de Londres y entendió la reacción en aquel momento de la rubia. Sin poder pensar estiró su mano hacia la de ella. 

La pose de Oksana notaba total concentración yendo a la pista de baile, como si tuviese años de práctica. Sus manos eran unidas por encima de sus hombros, como si un señor y una señora de época se acercaran a la pista principal para realizar el baile de apertura. Se situaron en el centro y Oksana giró suavemente para enfrentarla.

"¿Estás liderando tú o yo?" Pronunció con nervios Eve.

"Yo no tengo idea". Dijo con un rostro algo asustado. "Hasta aquí llega mi aprendizaje por copiar a mis padres".

Eve río y como un impulso magnético tomó su mano derecha con la izquierda de Oksana. Acercó sus cuerpos con solo un objetivo. Quería poner algún contacto suyo cerca del pecho de su acompañante. Necesitaba saber cómo se sintió, cómo estaba ella por medio del movimiento de su corazón. Lo hizo acariciando su mejilla en su pecho, con intensidad pero no rapidez. La sensación gobernaba por encima de los movimientos, la suave música y la distancia entre el corazón y su hombro. Oksana se movió lentamente hacia un lado y el otro como si estuviesen a la deriva en una suave marea. Eve sintió que sus pasos eran demasiado monótonos pero no importaba, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y algo en sí misma le hacía sentir que los de Oksana también.

Luego de unos minutos podía sentir que cada acción que haga iba a ser capaz de captarla e inmediatamente saber qué iba a hacer o qué necesitar. Ocurrió cuando Oksana tragó y sabía que algo iba a decir.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en el pasado?"

"Todo el tiempo. Es todo en lo que pienso." 

"Imagina que haya rechazado tu oferta ese día. ¿En qué crees que me convertiría?"

"No lo sé. Pero me había ahorrado mucho dolor de cabeza." Eve notó una suave sonrisa como se formaba por el movimiento de su mejilla. Luego de unos segundos volvió. "Creo que me preocuparía más en lo que me había convertido yo y en dónde estaba en este momento".

"¿Eso te da miedo?"

"Muchísimo".

Bailaron otros minutos en silencio total, dejándose deslizar por la música reinante y Oksana volvió a hablar.

"Villanelle". Eve despegó su rostro de ella rápida pero sutilmente buscando sus ojos, la rubia la esperaba. "Así es como me llamaba mi padre. Cuando nací él quería llamarme así pero mi madre no lo dejó. En común eligieron Oksana pero, como nuestro secreto, él me llamaba Villanelle cada vez que estábamos a solas." Eve tragó fuerte y pensó bien la pregunta que la rusa sabía que iba a venir.

"¿Y por qué él te llamó así aquella noche?"

"Sabía que era mi debilidad. Es la forma en que me recuerda a mi padre y eso a mi culpa por lo que ellos le hicieron a mi tío." Oksana volvió a unir los cuerpos para perder su mirada en su entorno. "Cada vez que necesitaba un favor o las cosas se ponían complicadas aplicaba ese punto débil mío. Lo supo el día en que se fueron de viaje y mi padre me despidió llamándome así en la cancha de basketball en el jardín."

Eve esperó que el corazón de Oksana volviese a calmarse bajo su mejilla para hacer su confesión.

"A las doce, cuando fue navidad en Londres, una notificación llegó a mi celular de que alguien había irrumpido en mi casa. Vi como te sentaste en la puerta trasera y te quedaste allí, llorando. Yo estaba en Varsovia."

"Era el único lugar donde consideraba mi hogar". Declaró casi cortando la narración de su compañera. Oksana sabía bien que si abría sus ojos las lágrimas se iban a escurrir y los dejó allí hasta calmarse.

"Veo que esto se ha convertido en un confesionario". Susurró Eve. "¿Puedes decirme qué ocurrió en el partido contra los Horses?"

"Diferencia de quince puntos, fue la primer apuesta. Me asusté cuando me dijiste que habian salido terceros en el campeonato del año pasado." Eve apretó su cuerpo contra Oksana, un pedazo por compasión y otro por dolor.

"¿Y los Towers?"

"Diferencia de veinticinco puntos. Mi tío me había dicho que Raymond ayudaría pero cuando le consulté antes del partido me dijo que él debía mantener un semblante ante distintos ojos, tanto la asociación como el público."

"¿Por eso llegaste al límite?"

"Te he susurrando en el vestuario que lo había hecho por ti, pero ya te habías ido. Creo." Eve frunció su rostro.

"Minutos después del partido, después de irme incluso, volví por ti. Pero ya no estabas en el vestuario." Oksana abrió sus ojos, resignados y al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Te he dicho que esto se ha convertido en nuestro confesionario". Una sonrisa triste volvió a escapar de la rubia.

"Eso suena un poco agradable". Dijo mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre el cabello de Eve.

Se volvieron a sumergir cada una en sus recuerdos y Eve contraatacó.

"Cuando encontré tus fotografías bajo la almohada. 'Hazlo por ella.'..."

"Era por ti. Todas las noches me lo recordaba. Por cada vez que no te hacía caso o no seguía tu perspectiva de juego. Por eso me fui a los vestuarios directamente luego del primer partido contra los Towers. Me atosigaba la vergüenza... y el cansancio."

Movió sutilmente su mano derecha posicionada en la espalda baja y un suave ardor subió, aún estaba sensible luego del brusco movimiento contra el aro oxidado. Eve lo notó.

"¿Tu mano?" Oksana pensó por varios segundos como proseguir.

"¿Sabes lo que dicen normalmente, verdad? 'No pongas las manos en el fuego por nadie'." Sonrió socarronamente mientras volvía a posicionarse.

Para sorpresa de Eve, Oksana separó los cuerpos y estiró los brazos manteniendo sus manos tomadas como estaban haciéndolo. Tiró suavemente de ella y Eve se acercó. Oksana levantó y dobló un poco su brazo obligando a la morocha a girar y aterrizó de espaldas contra el torso de la rubia, abrazada por su mano izquierda a la altura de su cintura. Eve volvió a cerrar sus ojos ante el contacto, dejándose llevar. Oksana continuó la frase dejada.

"Pues lo he hecho por ti". Susurró dulcemente al oído.

La mano derecha vendada se posó sutilmente sobre las caderas de Eve. Ella sabía perfectamente que con o sin ropa sentiría la textura del vendaje sobre sí.

El baile prosiguió espalda sobre torso, sin importar miradas ajenas pero manteniendo seriedad. Eve no sabe bien cómo pero Oksana volvió a reposicionarse sobre su espalda, nuevamente en paz. Inspiró suavemente antes de susurrar en su oído.

"No sabes lo mucho que te amo, Eve".

En respuesta gimió inaudiblemente.

"Te amo Oksana".

Oksana abría ambas puertas polarizadas del baño, estaba a oscuras, en total silencio.

Frente a ella, con cama de por medio, la silueta de Eve con su pelo suelto y su bata de baño se recortaba ante la noche de Ekaterimburgo. Su cuerpo enteramente desnudo podía llegar a sentir algo de frío pero su cerebro bloqueaba totalmente la sensación.

Oksana quería saber cómo Eve se sentía ante su tacto. Había sido muy estúpido de ella no saber cuánto tardaba en pasar de cero a cien kilómetros por hora por un simple contacto. Quería saber qué tanto era capaz su corazón maltrecho de delatarla.

A paso sigiloso de sus pies sobre la alfombra de la habitación se acercó a ella posicionándose en diagonal a su perfil derecho. La imagen era inconcebible. La entera ciudad natal de ella se reflejaba en las pupilas oscuras de Eve, dormida ante ella. Oksana entendió en ese instante que Ekaterimburgo estaba a los pies de la mujer de sus sueños, sin que ella diga o haga algo.

Sin pensarlo su mano derecha herida se alzó, colándose por el pliegue de su bata y aterrizando de manera directa por encima de su pecho izquierdo. Ante la sensación cerró sus ojos. No era un rostro de dolor por el cambio de temperatura sobre la piel de Oksana, sino de fluidez. Eve se dejaba llevar por la inmensa marea llamada Oksana Astankova.

El corazón martilló fuerte contra el exterior, mandando un mensaje directo a Oksana, dándole la bienvenida. Pasional e intenso. Ahora era Eve la que era traicionada por su corazón delator.

De manera automática Oksana acomodó su cuerpo detrás de ella exhalando pesadamente. Su mano izquierda se posó sobre el débil nudo frontal a la altura del vientre, tirando de él suavemente.

"No sabes cuánto te deseo." Susurró sobre su oído derecho.

Eve sintió que era despedazada. El tono de voz espeso en su oreja y la ciudad rusa viéndola ahora enteramente desnuda mientras Oksana deslizaba la bata fuera de ella, la evaporaban de mil maneras que era imposible describir. Si en algún momento pensó ya que ver y sentir la perfección del cuerpo de Eve, definitivamente había omitido la acción de las luces de la ciudad natal sobre ella que acrecentaban cada fino detalle de su piel.

Como un camino de luces como guía, volteó su cuerpo buscando la razón por la cual se sentía tan débil. Una Oksana seria, decidida e igual de débil que Eve la perforaba con sus ojos. No entendía cómo las luces de Ekaterimburgo podían realzarla de esa manera tan irreal, hasta que se recordó a sí misma que ahora el partido era de visitante y Oksana era local. Eran sus tierras, sus luces, su clima. Esto era todo suyo y Eve no tenía otra alternativa que dejarse aniquilar por eso. Si se iba al infierno, se iba a ir con deudas de sobra. Se abalanzó hacia aquellos labios que, en el tiempo transcurrido, no había sido consciente de la abstinencia que tenía.

Ahora todo corría en su torrente sanguíneo, bombeando con fuerza dentro de ella, necesitando más y más. Abrió sus labios buscando su lengua, sus dientes, todo de ella. La experiencia era tan onírica que el frío sobre sus omoplatos la trajo a tierra. Estaba siendo devorada por una Oksana impaciente y necesitada, a tal punto que empujó suavemente a Eve sobre el propio ventanal de la habitación. Primero fueron sus hombros, luego toda su espalda. Un supernova de calor reventaba dentro de ella y estaba activando todas sus terminales nerviosas. Junto a ello su excitación.

Oksana tuvo la leve esperanza de llevar a Eve hacia el baño, pero solo fue una lejana ilusión. Todas las llamas mojadas por varios meses de ausencia se encendieron en un segundo, y a máximo. En un sutil movimiento de piernas separó a Eve frente a ella. No quiso mirarla, solo se dedicó a apoyar ambos antebrazos al costado de su cabeza sobre el vidrio, devorando su cuello desde la raíz, buscando ese tal ansiado sonido que emanaba desde la base de su garganta.

Y lo consiguió.

Las manos de Eve divagaban a lo largo del torso delgado y terso de Oksana, buscando los recuerdos perdidos de su habitación allí en Londres, meses atrás. Todo era palpable. La tensión, la pasión, la necesidad.

Se miraron por menos de un segundo a los ojos mientras Oksana se separaba sutilmente de ella, buscando algo de aire frío en suelo ruso, y por un momento se preocupó. Los ojos de Eve estaban dilatados, casi idos. Si la rubia no la conociera bien pensaría que estaba absolutamente ahogada en drogas, casi acariciando la sobredosis. Este gesto le regaló una nueva cachetada de excitación a la rusa. Necesitaba drenar a Eve y qué mejor que hacerlo frente a los ojos de Ekaterimburgo.

Sin preguntar ni cuestionar entró en ella. Con sus dedos más largos, suave, gentil, pero con un dejo de reminiscencia. Oksana extrañaba esa melaza espesa, esa sensación de Eve debajo de ella. Esos movimientos de caderas, buscando el contacto con el ritmo perfecto. La rubia la dejaba moverse ayudándola con su ritmo, sin apurarla y con cuidado de no lastimarla. De todas maneras, sabía perfectamente dentro de ella que Eve jamás tendría suficiente. Eve era un agujero negro, sin fin y llena de necesidad. Y aquí estaba ella, ajustándola contra un frío cristal ante una ciudad entera y nada importaba.

Sus labios buscaron el aire que se expedía de manera entrecortada de su dueña, ahogándolos, hundiéndose más en suelo ruso. Costó caer en la cuenta de la situación íntima de Eve. La venda de Oksana estaba levemente mojada en la base de los dedos y se apuró sobre ella, abrumándola. Ingresó con más fuerza, moviéndolos dentro de ella y un gemido fuerte y claro resonó en la habitación. El cuerpo de Eve luchó entre quedarse quieta mientras Oksana trabajaba por ella o abrir más sus piernas, buscando más deseo, más profundidad, más fuerza, más Oksana. Pura y fuerte.

Un suave orgasmo bajó por sus piernas. Podía ir por más pero Eve decidió ahogar esa fuerza bajo la lengua de Oksana. Atrapándola y presionándola, devolviéndole algo de toda esta presión sobre los hombros de Eve.

La rodilla derecha plegada escaló por su muslo hasta quedar a la altura de su cadera y se separó para susurrar rápidamente.

"Arriba y a la ducha."

Los recuerdos de aquella primera noche en Londres golpearon de manera brutal en el cerebro a Oksana. Su mano izquierda se escurrió debajo de la pierna ajena y de un salto se abrochó a ella. La intensidad sobre sus labios crecía con una Eve al mando encima de ella.

En su camino a la ducha Oksana sintió un golpe amortiguado en su tren inferior, su pierna había golpeado contra la cama. Su cuerpo se había vuelto errático y esto ya era una victoria cantada para Eve. Con esfuerzo y de memoria, casi sin abrir sus ojos, se posicionó bajo el duchador.

Eve separó bruscamente sus manos de su acompañante para girar aleatoriamente las perillas. El sonido hizo eco y Oksana se empapó de agua fría sin chistar hasta que lentamente fue cambiando su temperatura.

La entrenadora hizo su buena acción del día y la ayudó a mantener el calor, besando y mordiendo su cuello. Causa y consecuencia inminente, Oksana gimió frente a ella hundida en deseo y necesidad.

La tarea a medio hacer frente al inmenso vidrio tenía que ser terminada allí. Con su mano fuerte libre volvió a buscarla, embistiéndola en el aire, llenándose de la voz de Eve, que lo único que podía hacer era empuñar el cabello rubio frente a ella, generando gruñidos en Oksana y un incremento de presión y fuerza. Cuando la rubia sintió que no era suficiente bajó su mano, la reposicionó, y entró con tres dedos. El cuerpo de Eve se convirtió en una caja de resonancia, vibrando de pies a cabeza ante la sensación que fue una sorpresa... y luego una droga. Sus antebrazos hacían fuerza sobre los hombros fornidos de Oksana, buscando el movimiento de sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo con mayor velocidad, sincronizando los movimientos.

Todo aquello prohibido durante meses por resentimientos y secretos estaba explotando en una habitación del Residence. La voz de Eve pudo dejarlo en claro cuando sus piernas vibraron alrededor de Oksana y una descarga desde arriba hacia su sexo la sucumbió. A tientas buscó los grifos para girarlos.

La ducha fue austera y en cierto punto sin sentido. Eve sabía que necesitaba resarcirse por el terreno perdido, sus manos y su simple necesidad de escuchar a Oksana lo pedían de forma voraz.

Movió sus rodillas buscando tocar el suelo con sus pies. De forma sutil y casi inocente guió a Oksana afuera de la ducha tomando rápidamente una toalla que descansaba a un lado. La untó suavemente sobre su cara, despejando cualquier rastro húmedo sobre ella.

El juego era perverso. Por cada centímetro que ella secaba con la toalla, Eve movía su cuerpo estimulando a Oksana, obligándola a relamerse los labios y mordérselos con fuerza, dejando fluir el toque de su entrenadora. Todo convergía en una sola cosa: consumo.

Cada pedazo de piel que Eve tocaba se volvía suyo. Su propio tatuaje intravenoso y la rubia no iba a redimirse por ello. Eve podía escribir todo lo que quisiera sobre ella, y si era con su propia piel o sus labios la aventura era dinámica, tanto para una y para la otra.

Eve encontraba diferentes sabores navegando con sus labios por el cuerpo de Oksana, de punta a punta. Si alguien le pidiese en ese momento que dejara todo era capaz de matar, era consciente. Oksana sabía a algo fresco, algo nuevo, algo intenso. Algo que una vez que pruebas sabes que es un camino de ida sin salida ni atajos. Tu peor pesadilla hecha física, destructiva y venenosa.

Los suaves gemidos de Oksana ante los besos desparramados sobre su torso avisaron a Eve que debía comportarse y encausar la situación.

Con una mirada lasciva de por medio la obligó a retroceder hasta que la cama dobló sus rodillas y recibió el impacto de su espalda. Eve no perdió más el tiempo en roces ni besos, necesitaba fervientemente la voz de Oksana resonando por el cuarto, por el hotel de un extremo a otro.

Su mano derecha tomó el exterior de su cadera derecha e hizo fuerza, volteándola y dejándola de rodillas sobre el colchón. Por acción automática se integró sobre sus rótulas apenas separadas dejando su torso erguido. Eve necesito cerrar los ojos un momento para no perderse en la infinidad de esa espalda que soltaba algún que otro espasmo de excitación. Se apoyó detrás de ella y posó sus palmas en sus hombros. El contacto descargó un suave escalofrío hacia abajo. Las manos comenzaron su recorrido por sus bíceps, sus codos hasta que terminaron en sus muñecas. Las tomó uniéndolas por su espalda con su mano débil y la izquierda se posó sobre su nuca, haciendo fuerza hacia adelante hasta que la frente de Oksana tocó el suave edredón.

A simple merced ante una Eve a sus espaldas cargada de necesidad y con su mano libre. Jugó sutilmente pasando sus yemas por la entrepierna, sintiendo el calor intenso que emanaba esa piel y la fuerza que denotaban ante el contacto los músculos. Aductores, cuádriceps e isquiotibiales. Todos preparados para el ingreso de tres dedos de Eve, sin más preámbulos. Oksana ahogó un gemido gutural contra el edredón con una carga de vergüenza absoluta ante la manipulación de Eve al dejarla en esta posición sumisa. Eve gruñó en desconformidad.

"En voz alta." Susurró, y volvió a embestir.

Oksana acató y sus cuerdas vocales descargaron la excitación retumbando en la habitación.

"Oh, Eve."

Era suficiente para ella. Siguió su trabajo al principio de manera suave y pausada, empujando hasta el fondo. A medida que el ritmo se volvió cada vez más frenético Oksana intentó liberarse del agarre sobre su espalda sin éxito. Una Eve dominadora no iba a dejar soltar así porque sí su presa. Tenía hambre, mucha hambre y el néctar de Oksana corriendo dedos abajo apaciguaba algo de todo este ardor. Las caderas de Oksana empezaron a activar en cierto punto, empujando sutilmente hacia su acompañante, ayudándola.

Cuando Eve sintió que sus rodillas empezaban a temblar paró el ritmo en seco. Los ojos de Oksana se abrieron revoloteando por la habitación, buscando sentido a algo. Su perfil aun reposaba sobre la superficie, ayudándola a obtener aire puro. El agarre de sus muñecas se aflojó. Estaba tan cerca... y tan lejos.

El frío no llegó a cubrir ni un milímetro de su piel que Eve reposicionó nuevamente el cuerpo de Oksana, girándola ciento ochenta grados y dejándola de frente al techo. Levantó un poco su cabeza hacia dónde se encontraba la morocha pero una nueva ola de placer la derrumbó directo hacia la cama. Los labios y la lengua de Eve estaban en todo su centro, recorriéndola de punta a punta.

Para la entrenadora esto era más dulce que la miel. Podía pasarse orgasmo tras orgasmo, día y noche aquí que no se cansaría nunca de nada de lo que ocurría. El cuerpo de Oksana se retorcía con furia ante un nuevo toque. Eve fluctuaba entre lamidas suaves y frenéticas, buscando las consecuencias en el cuerpo de su acompañante ante los cambios de ritmo, alimentándose ella misma de eso. Sus manos podían vagar libremente no solo por sus piernas, sino por su torso entero, descubriendo lugares inexplorados y Oksana daba fe de eso con el ritmo de sus caderas hacia ella. Cuando algo de cansancio recaía sobre Eve automáticamente los gemidos aumentaban, como un acto de magia, y la energía volvía como pólvora seca para hacerla volar por los aires.

Se fagocitaban mutuamente y eso tenía un solo nombre: química.

En una nueva contorsión, casi al borde del abismo, Oksana retrajo su cabeza sobre el colchón y abrió fuertemente sus ojos. Esperando una explosión y su respectiva onda expansiva en su cuerpo, golpeándola con fuerza arrolladora.

Ante ella las luces de una Ekaterimburgo invertida daban testimonio sobre la fuerza natural de Eve para sacarla de su eje y llevarla a lo inexplorado.

Sus músculos explotaron y se dejaron caer sobre el colchón, pidiendo por aire mientras Eve apaciguaba su ritmo hasta alcanzar la suavidad que le caracterizaba sin perder contacto de sus manos sobre una Oksana rendida a sus pies.

Sus ojos seguían sobre el cristal, buscando aire con su pecho trabajando de manera furiosa.

Oksana se vio a sí misma de esa manera. Invertida como su Ekaterimburgo en una odisea generada por la lengua de Eve sobre ella.

Eve había llegado para cambiarlo todo y su corazón la delató.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek 31:  
> Los Sharks tienen una conversación con el fin de entender a Oksana de una vez por todas.  
> De vuelta en Londres Oksana encontrará que no será tan sencillo reconstruir su vida.


	31. Arrastre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomé el consejo de Eve y Oksana y me fuí unos días a estirar las piernas para remojar la cabeza después de algunos capítulos intensos. Ustedes me llevan al agotamiento (?)  
> Amo la creatividad de sus mensajes respecto al smut. No me enorgullece escribir al respecto, mis cielas. Pero ustedes son como tiburones, quieren SANGRE. Jajajaja. Igual, lxs quierx. Son las mejores comentaristas que alguien podría pedir.

Eve intentaba meter la llave dentro del cerrojo pero unas manos sobre su cintura la sacaban de eje.

"¿Alguna vez tendré suficiente de ti?" Dijo mientras susurraba en el oído de Eve y mordía sutilmente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Cerró sus ojos bajo un suspiro profundo, apelando a toda su concentración para un simple acto.

"No tienes idea de lo que me cuesta poder abrir esta puta puerta contigo detrás mío." Decía mientras tu mano derecha temblaba con un dejo de excitación.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para _meterla_?" La última palabra de Oksana vino acompañada de un suave golpe de su vientre contra las caderas de Eve.

"La puta madre, Oksana." La respiración de Eve se volvía más errática y la abertura de la puerta poco a poco bajaba peldaños en la escala de necesidades.

La rubia escurrió una mano por el antebrazo del abrigo de Eve hasta tocar la suya.

"Definitivamente necesitas ayuda." Terminó la frase con un suave gemido en el tímpano de Eve. Con algo de duda logró insertar la llave en la hendija. "Acabas de cometer un error."

El tono de voz había bajado tantos tonos que Eve sentía que Oksana se estaba ahogando en petróleo. Bastó dos giros de llave y un mínimo de apertura para que un torso necesitado la empujada hacia adentro. Con algo de suerte la entrenadora pudo desligarse de su valija a un costado antes de que los labios de Oksana se abalancen de manera autoritaria sobre ella. Su camino terminó cuando la parte media del trasero de Eve chocó contra la pequeña mesa del comedor. Oksana abrió sus labios buscando más pasión mientras bajaba bruscamente el abrigo de su acompañante sobre sus hombros y luego, como por arte de magia, removía el suyo.

En medio segundo que Eve separó sus labios logró hablar.

"Oksana."

La palabra se ahogó en un gemido boca adentro de la rubia. En pleno acto de confusión sus manos buscaban desesperadamente la cabellera rubia lisa, enredando sus dedos en ella, empujando más hacia sí su cabeza y sus labios. La mente de Eve estaba en pleno corto circuito. Oksana saboteaba cualquier canal de comunicación enroscando su lengua, buscando exacerbar cada centímetro de Eve pero con destino sexual. El único reflejo que tenía era la búsqueda de las caderas de Oksana con las propias.

La entrenadora abrió sus ojos y el azul índigo casi noche la trajo a la fuerza a la realidad. Como un manotazo de ahogado volvió a gemir en boca ajena.

"Oksana..." La rubia balbuceó mientras sus manos ya escabullían por debajo de la remera de Eve. Siguieron camino arriba por su torso y se posaron en sus pechos. "El partido." Murmuró.

Antes de que la entrenadora aclarara la rubia cerró sus manos arrancándole un fuerte gemido a Eve. Pero luego se detuvo en seco y la miró a los ojos entrecerrando los suyos.

"¿Qué día es hoy?" Dijo mientras sus manos no se movían y recorría su alrededor de forma aturdida.

"Sábado. Debo alistarme porque en breve empieza y tenemos que ir al estadio."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?"

"Nada. Debo bañarme, son siete y media casi."

Oksana mordió con lujuria el labio inferior de Eve y soltó un suave resoplido sobre ella.

"Dios, jamás odié tanto el basketball."

La entrenadora se alejó y fue directo al baño a prepararse al partido. Ya era sabido que Oksana no jugaría y el encuentro tampoco la requería. Visitaban a los Earthquakes y su estadio no presentaba dificultad.

Cuando un poco antes de las ocho y media ingresaron, el equipo junto a Kenny y Kate ya se encontraban allí. Algunas miradas intensas como la de Elena se posaron sobre ellas.

"¿Quieres que espere en el auto Eve?" Oksana le susurraba mientras todas entraban en calor. La situación ponía incómodas a más de una.

"Creo que el equipo merece que nos sentemos a hablar. ¿No crees? Y expliques hasta donde quieras respecto a lo que pasó en las últimas semanas." La rubia mordió el interior de su mejilla, pensando. "Empezar de cero. ¿Recuerdas?" En respuesta asintió. "Yo también tengo lo mío así que será en conjunto si lo deseas."

"¿Eve?" La voz de Kate la llamaba a sus espaldas. Volteó y alzó sus cejas. "¿Diriges tú el partido? ¿Me voy?"

"¿Quieres ser mi asistente hoy?"

Tanto Kate como Oksana abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa ante la oferta.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Sí. Quédate si puedes."

"Yo me quedaré en las gradas." Oksana daba algunos pasos hacia atrás, tomando la determinación de no sentarse en el banquillo con el resto. Eve no presionó sobre su decisión.

Antes de arrancar el partido la entrenadora dio una nueva charla inaugural, repasando algunas cuestiones básicas del rival. Previo a hacer el saludo central aclaró.

"Luego del partido me gustaría que tengamos una charla el equipo completo." Dirigió una breve mirada a Kate y Kenny, dando aviso de que asistan. "Necesitamos esclarecer algunas cuestiones. Ahora sí, manos al centro. Uno, dos, tres..."

"¡Sharks!"

Oksana se encontraba en segunda línea sobre las gradas rodeada de público. Como una cuestión personal llevaba su camperón de los Sharks abierto y su bufanda gris. Su atención no estaba puesta en el equipo, ni las jugadas. Ellas iban a aplastarlas de una manera u otra. Sus ojos no se corrían de Eve con su saco negro y su camisa verde oscuro atada casi hasta su cuello, dando indicaciones desde un costado. No podía creer que mientras jugaba se perdía todo ese espectáculo del que no podría tener suficiente jamás. Sin correr su concentración de la acción, con su pelo suelto y analizando hasta la fricción de los cinco pares de zapatillas visitantes. Hablaba constantemente con Kate corrigiendo cierta perspectiva del partido y debatiendo. Se notaba a distancia la buena química entre ellas y un pequeño pedazo de Oksana se lamentó no poder estar allí para poder escucharlas y seguir aprendiendo.

En el segundo cuarto Eve la buscó en las gradas y Oksana le regaló una sonrisa cómplice alzando sus cejas, haciéndole saber con un simple acto lo anonadada que estaba con su desenvoltura en el banquillo. La entrenadora negó suavemente con su cabeza riendo de costado.

Chicharra final. Earthquakes 40 - Sharks 73. Mayor anotadora: Jess.

"Kate, me gustaría que estés en la conversación con el equipo. ¿Puedes?" Eve le decía luego de haber saludado al rival, la pelirroja le asintió.

La entrenadora y Oksana tomaron asiento en un banquillo mientras el restante del equipo armaba un semicírculo alrededor de ellas, casi como un anfiteatro. Algunas de ellas elongaban, sentadas y paradas.

Eve tomó la voz principal ante todos.

"Antes que nada buen partido allí afuera, veo que Kate hizo un buen trabajo con ustedes durante la semana." Gemma alzó una mano cuando terminó de hablar y la entrenadora movió su rostro dándole voz.

"¿Por qué no has venido el martes y el jueves? Incluso no saludaste a los Towers."

"A eso iba Gemma." Eve rascó su barbilla eligiendo sabiamente sus palabras. "Oksana y yo nos hemos ido de viaje el lunes por la noche unos días." Elena, en última fila apoyada contra la pared, automáticamente soltó un resoplido desviando su atención de ellas y negando con la cabeza. "Elena, por favor. Respeto." Eve le dedicó una mirada seca y desafiante antes de proseguir. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos y lentamente desabrochó tres botones de su camisa mostrando su cicatriz. "Necesitaba descansar un poco y ella también. No me gusta hablar de mi vida privada ni de mis problemas. Mi condición de salud congénita me ha privado de seguir jugando al basketball, por eso soy entrenadora y me mantengo bastante calmada más que alguna que otra situación. Para eso tengo mis pastillas."

Elena miraba expectante recordando el entretiempo contra los Towers y su confrontación con Eve.

"Si Gemma." Volvió mientras miraba a su base armadora. "Oksana y yo estamos juntas. Te respondo tu pregunta una semana después pero lo hago. Eso estuvo fuera de mis planes desde que la invité a unirse a mi equipo. Aunque les cueste creerlo jamás tuvo favoritismo. Ella entrenó y se esforzó como cada una de ustedes, y lo buena que sea su lengua no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurrió en el último partido." Eve le regaló una nueva mirada filosa a Elena. "Queda en ella cuánto quiera contarles a ustedes a partir de ahora."

La entrenadora cedió la palabra a Oksana que estaba sentada con sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera. Habló sin titubear.

"Primero y principal quería pedirles perdón por mi actitud en los últimos partidos. Contra los Horses y los Towers. Por otro lado me gustaría que entiendan que Eve no tiene culpa alguna de todo lo que ocurrió." Oksana no quería ser directa con sus palabras y pensaba mirando el techo. "Distintos factores externos al club me han llevado a comportarme de la manera en que lo hice."

"Sin vueltas." Cortó Elena negando con su cabeza. "Dilo." Oksana asintió nerviosamente.

"Me involucraron en un grupo de apuestas ilegales en donde nuestro equipo debía conseguir determinada cantidad de puntos de diferencia respecto al rival. Primero fueron los Horses y luego los Towers. Eve lo comprendió en el partido que tuvimos hace dos semanas con los Wolves."

"¿Por qué no lo has dicho? Podríamos haber ayudado o ir a la policía." Elena seguía presionando.

"Porque si le contaba a alguien lo que estaba ocurriendo iban a matar a Eve." Oksana terminó su frase alzando sus cejas. "Estuve bajo amenaza todo este tiempo."

Todo el vestuario contuvo el aliento y los pares de ojos fueron hacia la entrenadora que se vio en la obligación de apaciguar las aguas.

"Todo ya está resuelto ahora. Se han encarcelado a los responsables." Su tono de voz trajo tranquilidad.

"Estas personas sabían lo que ella representaba para mí." Oksana se posicionó mejor en el banquillo. "Miren, lo que vieron en esos dos partidos no es mi verdadero yo. No disfruté no jugar en equipo, o dar mis asistencias. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no disfruté de jugar al basketball y cuando no disfruto no quiero hacerlo. Eve me ayudó a construir, sacando algunas cosas, lo que me faltaba como jugadora: jugar en equipo. Apoyarme en ustedes y que ustedes se apoyen en mí." Suspiró una vez más. "Hace poco me enteré que mis padres no murieron en un accidente como creí durante casi diez años, sino que fueron asesinados. El viaje que realizamos con Eve fue a mi ciudad natal para que pudiese ir a visitarlos y despedirlos como correspondía."

El silencio volvió a gobernar el vestuario. Oksana miraba el suelo pensando cómo proseguir.

"Aquella cena que tuvimos no avisé a Eve de mi demora porque no tengo celular. Jamás tuve uno. Y sé que probablemente estarán pensando que soy una rusa estúpida del campo pero ustedes no se dan una idea de lo difícil que es todo esto para mí. Me has preguntado por qué no me tomé un taxi o un bus para llegar temprano al último partido, y aunque te cueste creerlo, no sé ni jamás tuve una tarjeta de transporte. Mucho menos dinero para un taxi."

"Trabajas en un café. Dinero tienes."

"Te va a costar creerlo pero no, es largo y no voy a entrar en detalles ahora. Jamás tuve la posibilidad de usar o disponer de él, mi tío lo hacía." Otro resoplido de Elena sin creer las palabras de Oksana. "Mira, entiendo si no quieres creerme, o cualquiera de ustedes." Buscó nuevamente a la número diez en el fondo. "Una de las peores cosas que me tocó hacer es ir a trabajar luego de haberte enfrentado en cancha, en los _playoffs_ del año pasado. Estaba tan cansada y sin embargo tuve que levantarme temprano e ir porque al fin y al cabo el basketball es aquello que me da paz y disfruto. Y así fue todo este último tiempo. Trabajando todos los días sin descanso."

Ante un nuevo silencio los ojos de Oksana se empañaron y buscaron a un costado a Kenny.

"Cuando han aparecido en el café durante el receso recuerdo que me deseaste que pasara una linda navidad con mis seres queridos, y tú no te imaginas lo difícil que es pasarla sola comiendo un poco de chocolate y una manzana." Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y las limpió con el dorso de su mano vendada, mojando la protección. Eve a su lado apoyó una mano sobre su muslo pero Oksana alzó la suya. "No Eve, déjame. Ustedes no saben lo difícil que es llegar a un equipo donde eres exigido en un alto rendimiento físico cuando no has comido nada más que un pedazo de pan por la mañana o alguna sobra de tu trabajo. Pero continué, y seguí insistiendo día a día porque, repito, el basketball es aquello que me da paz. Y aquí encontré un grupo que me recibió con los brazos abiertos y no mirándome por encima del hombro por lo que soy. Ayudándome a mejorar y haciéndome olvidar por un momento la vida poco afable que me tocó."

Apretó su mandíbula hundiéndose en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Volvió a mirar a Elena.

"Lo lamento Elena. Realmente lamento que no hayas podido entrenar o jugar partidos por tus estudios o por las normas que haya impuesto Eve del 'No entrenas, no juegas'. Pero ¿Sabes qué lamento también? Lamento no poder estar en tu lugar y ser lo suficientemente afortunada para estudiar algo, cualquier cosa. Tener dinero para hacerlo o poder conseguir una beca. Con todo esto no quiero que me tengan lástima, ni algo semejante. Soy consciente que todos tenemos nuestros problemas por fuera del club, del basketball o lo que sea." Dirigió una fugaz mirada a la cicatriz de Eve. "Ella lo único que ha hecho es ayudarme en lo que pudo. Desde lo emocional, lo profesional y, no voy a negarlo, lo material. Me han robado mi anterior bicicleta y Eve me regaló una para no tener que estar corriendo de mi casa al trabajo y del trabajo al club. Soy muy afortunada por eso y ustedes saben lo mucho que la cuido porque para mí es imprescindible. O mis zapatillas de basketball."

Suspiró nuevamente buscando aire y mordió su labio inferior.

"He arrastrado con el peso de la culpa durante años. He arrastrado el compromiso de no fallar ni un solo día en mi trabajo cumpliendo con todo lo que me han pedido. He arrastrado la responsabilidad de ser la mejor de mi anterior equipo y soportarlo. He arrastrado suficiente cansancio y hambre por el último tiempo." Volvió a tomar aire mientras intentaba mirar todos los rostros delante suyo. "No les pido que cambien su forma de ser conmigo de ahora en más, no lo quiero. Sigo siendo Oksana y seguiré haciendo el sacrificio que mi cuerpo me deje. No les pido que me den todos los tiros, no me interesa meter cincuenta, ochenta o cien puntos por partido. No les pido ser el centro del equipo."

Antes de proseguir su voz se quebró y rompió en llanto tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Eve a su lado alzó una mano al aire pidiendo paciencia al equipo para que logre continuar. Luego de un minuto volvió a mirar a todos.

"Solo les pido por favor que dejen de levantar su mano y apuntarme con el dedo por todo porque ustedes no tienen idea lo mierda que es estar en éste lugar. Lo intento, les juro que lo intento. Levantándome día a día cansada, con dolor en mi cuerpo, o simplemente con ganas de que alguien me abrace. Siempre cumplí complaciendo a los demás, pero paren porque ya no puedo más. Hasta aquí llego. Y no culpen a Eve tampoco porque lo único que hace es recomponerme como mejor puede ante cada nuevo golpe. No nos fuimos de viaje a la playa a tirarnos al sol o a beber margaritas. No bebo alcohol. Simplemente fui a despedir a mis padres. Eso es todo. Lamento si esperaban algo mejor pero esto es la pura verdad."

Eve observó desde su posición cómo varias lágrimas se escurrían en algunas mejillas de sus jugadoras, incluida Elena, que juntó la fuerza suficiente para hacer una nueva pregunta.

"¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano?"

Oksana abrió sus ojos avellanas ante ella conteniendo el aliento.

"Te mentí anteriormente, ahora no lo haré. Me la quemaron para que no jugara en el partido contra los Towers. La apuesta era que debíamos perder."

Gemma cerró fuerte sus ojos y corrió su rostro, imaginándose la escena.

"¿Quién lo hizo?" Elena miraba de manera filosa y la rubia suspiró antes de responder.

"Raymond. Mi tío me convenció de que las apuestas se debían respetar para sacarlo de unas deudas. Acepté no solo por la amenaza hacia Eve, sino porque Raymond fue quien me dio trabajo cuando terminé el colegio para ayudar en mi casa."

"Raymond." Susurró y otra lágrima de impotencia bajó por su mejilla.

Dio dos pasos hacia uno de los casilleros y con su puño cerrado dio tres golpes a la puerta, abollándola y casi deformándola. Kenny apareció atrás de ella trabando sus brazos.

"Mi amor, no." Kenny le decía al oído.

"¡Déjame!"

"Elena." La voz de Eve se volvió reinante en el vestuario. "Ya lo hice yo con una silla, no te gastes."

"¿Tú has sido la de la silla destrozada en nuestro vestuario?" Preguntaba Gemma.

"Sí. Ese partido hice jugar a Oksana solo para hacerle entender a Raymond que había evolucionado como jugadora y que ella ganaría el partido más allá de las circunstancias. Luego de ello nos fuimos sin saludar para ponerla a salvo de cualquier improvisto. Ella vive conmigo ahora."

El aire en el vestuario ya era menos tenso.

"Créanle a Eve cuando dice que jamás tuve favoritismo. He lidiado con ella igual o aún más que ustedes, en especial luego de cada partido." Oksana prosiguió ante el comentario. La entrenadora giró su rostro mostrando su disconformidad.

"En casa hablaremos."

"¿Ven a lo que me refiero?"

Entre el reciente llanto algunas risas brotaron en el equipo.

Al día siguiente, cuando Oksana ya vestida con jean y remera manga corta bajó las escaleras, Eve ya tenía el desayuno terminado. Doble plato de cereal con fruta la esperaba con té. Entre besos y un aire distendido se sentaron una frente a la otra. Sobre el respaldo de la silla de Oksana, cerca del pasillo de entrada, descansaba el saco negro de Eve de la noche anterior.

"Mañana iremos a que Laura vuelva a revisar tu herida."

"De acuerdo." Tomó una cuchara de cereal y se apresuró a tragar. "Eve, sigo preocupada. Necesito trabajar y no sé por donde empezar."

"Relájate. Algo conseguirás, lo sé."

El timbre de la casa resonó y las mujeres se miraron con atención. Era inusual que a tempranas horas de un domingo llamaran a la casa de Eve.

"¿Esperas a alguien?" Dijo Oksana mientras se incorporaba. Había perdido noción que esa no era su casa y por tener mayor cercanía a la puerta tuvo el impulso de abrir. Eve negó con su cabeza. "¿No será algún amante?" La rubia reía mientras se alejaba.

"Probablemente sea mi ex prometido pidiéndome que te abandone para estar nuevamente con él."

"Sí, claro. Buena suerte con eso." Decía Oksana soltando una risotada por encima de su hombro.

Estiró su mano a la perilla y abrió la puerta. Un hombre y una mujer policías uniformados estaban frente a ella. La jugadora abrió sus ojos y su semblante pasó de divertido a preocupado.

"Buenos días." Logró decir con nerviosismo.

"Buenos días." Dijo el hombre con gesto amable. "Soy el agente Smith, ella es mi compañera Carter. Somos de la policía metropolitana de Londres. ¿Se encuentra en éste domicilio la señorita Astankova Oksana?"

"¿Quién es?" Gritaba Eve desde adentro mientras volvía a comer otra cuchara de cereales.

"Sí." Respondió Oksana con nerviosismo, pasando por alto la pregunta de Eve.

"¿Es usted?" El hombre preguntó torciendo su rostro y alzando sus cejas. La rubia asintió sutilmente parpadeando rápidamente, asustada, sin poder alzar su voz. "Tenemos una orden de arresto en su contra bajo los cargos de complicidad por apuestas ilegales. Señorita, deberá acompañarnos."

El pecho de Oksana se achicó repentinamente y su piel descendió varios tonos, pensando en su tío, en Raymond y todo este gran problema en el que estaba enroscada.

"¿Oksana?" La voz de Eve se escuchaba a sus espaldas asomándose por el pasillo.

"No." La rubia negó con su cabeza y su mirada perdida.

"Señorita, no lo haga más difícil."

El policía dio un paso hacia Oksana y el gesto generó una ola de pánico en ella.

"¡No!"

Volteó pensando a toda velocidad una salida de la casa. Frente a ella, a lo largo del pasillo, se encontraba la puerta que dirigía al jardín trasero. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella y su mano se posó en el picaporte. Cuando lo giró la puerta no abrió, estaba cerrada con llave. La sacudió con fuerza golpeándola con el puño.

"¡No!" Volvió a gritar aún más desesperada.

Detrás de ella el hombre y la mujer cruzaban el pasillo a zancadas. Encontraban raro la reacción de la rubia pero no corrieron a su detención luego de que vieron que la puerta no abría. Estaba encerrada.

En un acto reflejo el hombre quitó de su seguro el bastón táctico y lo extendió de un latigazo hacia su derecha.

Oksana le daba la espalda sacudiendo la puerta de salida, pensando que tal vez no estaba girando con suficiente fuerza y que Eve había olvidado cerrarla ayer por la noche. Empujaba ahora con su hombro izquierdo contra la madera, intentando derribarla, cuando un audible golpe resonó en la cocina. El bastón impactó en la parte trasera de su rodilla derecha, obligándola a caer y descargó un grito de dolor.

Menos de un segundo después su mejilla y su torso se apretaban contra la puerta. El policía ajustaba el bastón contra su espalda a la altura de sus omoplatos reteniéndola mientras la mujer tomaba sus muñecas enroscando las esposas.

A un metro de distancia el pecho de Eve se comprimía y un velo húmedo cubría sus ojos. Una descarga eléctrica se inició en su pecho y recorrió todo su cuerpo paralizándola.

Los policías pasaron su brazo debajo del hombro de Oksana, generando un enganche y parándola. Cuando la rubia se integró y puso peso sobre su pierna derecha un pinchazo se extendió desde la rodilla camino arriba hacia su cadera. Se venció y se ayudó con su izquierda mientras los policías la arrastraban a lo largo del pasillo.

Al pasar frente a Eve, una Oksana sin poder llorar y asustada, la miró nuevamente. La entrenadora extendía su mano derecha, tomando con fuerza su pecho. Dio un paso y tropezó, cayendo al suelo a un costado del pasillo.

"¡Eve!" Los policías daban la espalda al interior de la casa mientras seguían acarreando a la rubia, que veía toda la escena. "¡Ayúdenla! ¡Está sufriendo un ataque al corazón!"

"Escuchamos eso muy a menudo. Deberás ser más original."

El cuerpo de Oksana estaba levemente inclinado, luchando con su pierna izquierda poder posicionarse un poco más recta. Los policías pararon el ritmo cuando llegaron al auto.

A lo lejos Eve tirada boca abajo entre el pasillo y la pared lindera estiraba su mano izquierda hacia Oksana, buscando inútilmente poder tomarla o buscando ayuda. El dolor cada vez era más agudo y le costaba respirar.

"¡Eve!"

Oksana notó que el agarre de los policías era más suave. Miró al hombre que se encontraba a su derecha y en un acto reflejo inclinó fuertemente su cabeza hacia él, impactando su sien contra la otra. Antes, la mujer abría la puerta del vehículo. Oksana la empujó sobre el borde y giró su torso. En efecto el hombro de la oficial golpeó el marco de la puerta y el movimiento de la rubia hizo que su brazo se torciera por detrás de la línea de su torso. Si hacía más fuerza se lo quebraba.

Cuando ambos oficiales se encontraron levemente incapacitados reingresó a la casa rengueando con sus manos en su espalda. Eve estaba paralizada en el suelo y Oksana no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que los uniformados volvieran. Rápidamente pensó en sus pastillas y recordó que siempre llevaba su medicina a los partidos. El saco negro descansaba delante de ella. Dio dos pasos más omitiendo pinchazo sobre su rodilla y giró para meter sus manos en el bolsillo lateral. Enroscó sus nerviosos dedos y lo sacó.

Volvió a renguear hacia el pasillo, la cabeza de Eve estaba a su lado y vio desde la puerta de entrada al oficial hombre que alzaba su pistola inusualmente amarilla con su rostro crispado.

Ella lo entendió. En un último reflejo empujó la tapa con su pulgar y relajó sus dedos, dejando caer el cilindro amarillo a un lado de Eve.

Dos parches blancos salieron despedidos del arma y se abrojó sobre su remera. Inmediatamente una corriente eléctrica se esparció por todo su cuerpo, retorciendo todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Sus piernas se unieron y ya no pudo sostener su equilibrio, desplomándose en el suelo erguida y quieta. Quería gritar del dolor pero los músculos de su garganta estaban completamente paralizados, impidiendo el paso de aire.

El tiempo fue eterno pero cuando el alivio llegó sus músculos se relajaron tanto que Oksana creía que había jugado tres partidos de basketball al hilo. Recuperó algo de aliento antes de que sus párpados se vencieran.

Los ojos de Eve apenas pudieron ver cuando una lluvia de pastillas caía frente a ella, como si fuese un monzón en un incendio forestal. Un golpe grave se escuchó frente a ella y el cuerpo de Oksana se desplomó generando una leve vibración por el impacto. Su cuerpo parecía paralizado y su mirada perdida frente a la pared. El subconsciente entendió que el policía había disparado su pistola taser hacia ella. Su mano derecha alcanzó la píldora que se encontraba más cerca de sus ojos y la arrimó con esfuerzo sobrehumano a su boca, tragándola con rapidez.

Cuando la prioridad había sido cumplida quedó tendida sobre su perfil izquierdo y estiró su mano para tocar la zapatilla amarilla de Oksana cerca de ella. Sus dedos la rozaron pero de manera inmediata fue arrastrada, alejándola de Eve. Su rango visual se extendió hacia la salida mientras esperaba que el dolor en su pecho cesara. Los policías llevaban nuevamente hacia afuera su cuerpo vencido boca abajo con su cabeza levemente colgando y sus muñecas esposadas en su espalda.

A tropezones la depositaron dentro del auto y cerraron la puerta.

La morocha giró su cuerpo enfrentando el techo de su comedor, esperando que su cuerpo se recomponga de a poco.

"Oksana." La voz salió con un débil dejo de dolor.

La celda era pequeña de azulejos celestes. Había dos bancos de madera que lindaban con las paredes. Oksana reposaba en uno de ellos contra su perfil derecho. Encima de ella a dos metros un pequeño ventanal rectangular filtraba algo de luz natural en el ambiente. Sus manos estaban enroscadas en su pecho y sus párpados cerrados. Tenía frío. Las celdas no estaban aclimatadas y la remera manga corta no ayudaba.

El dolor en su rodilla seguía molestándola y tuvo que encontrar un cierto ángulo de flexión para que el dolor no sea tan insoportable. Su mente no estaba allí, estaba con Eve. No sabía si había sido capaz de ingerir alguna de las píldoras que había dejado frente a ella. La puerta era completamente metálica con una pequeña ventana que estaba blindada desde el otro lado.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban pero eso no fue suficiente para que tomara parte de su atención. Algunos sonidos metálicos y unos chasquidos resonaron en el pequeño ambiente, luego el chirrido de las viejas bisagras.

La rubia intentaba ser ajena a lo que ocurría. No quería saber ni entender nada. Había tenido suficiente y prefería intentar descansar aunque sabía que era tarea imposible por varios factores.

"Hola Oksana." La voz era masculina. Seca pero amable.

Sus párpados vibraron, luchando para abrirse y en consecuencia sus ojos se movieron buscando a la figura que se colaba dentro de la habitación.

Cuando la imagen fue más nítida se dio cuenta que había visto ese rostro anteriormente. Tardó algunos segundos antes de hablar con voz ronca.

"¿Eres tú?" El hombre torció un poco la comisuras de sus labios como respuesta.

Ella lo había reconocido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 32:  
> Eve corre contrarreloj para recomponer las cosas.


	32. ¿Quién es Eve Polastri?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace unas semanas, hablando con @clariceorsini, me preguntó si tenía en mente traducir el fic a inglés a raíz del impacto generado. Modestia de lado, claro. Mi respuesta fue que no, y la razón fundamental era porque hay lectoras de habla inglesa que usan el traductor y se esforzaron capítulo a capítulo con una traducción de mierda para entender el fic, por respeto a ellas. Y por otro lado por el hecho de que las personas de habla hispana nos esforzamos en entender un segundo idioma como el inglés y eso es pasado por alto para el resto. Ahora, ¿Estoy muy errada? La verdad es que hace ya varios días que estoy pensando en ello y no me decido. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, tanto gente de habla hispana o no.  
> Anyway: gracias siempre bebitos, me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios. (revolea el poncho)  
> Ps. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbxZBlKVZhg JAJAJ iba a actualizar ayer a la noche y estuve una hora riéndome de él. Lo amo con mi vida y todos pasamos por todos esos estadíos.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!"

La voz resonaba en el habitáculo del vehículo. Apretó el acelerador con el pie derecho y el Audi A4 gris oscuro actuó en consecuencia, rugiendo y abriéndose paso por la autopista A 100 de Berlín desde el oeste de la capital.

Su computadora a bordo se encendió debido a una llamada entrante. Fugazmente vio el nombre. Eve.

"¡Mierda!" La voz acompañó un golpe sobre su volante. Deslizó un dedo sobre el centro del manubrio para abrir la llamada. "Hola Eve."

" _Se la han llevado Bill._ " El tono de Eve era débil, casi agitado. " _Bill._ "

"Si Eve, lo sé. Acabo de enterarme, estoy yendo para allí. ¿Dónde estás?"

" _Me he descompensado cuando se la llevaban. ¿Dónde está?_ "

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Bill abría sus ojos en sorpresa mientras tomaba la siguiente salida, cruzándose delante de un auto. El claxon le hizo saber la disconformidad del dueño.

" _¿Dónde está Bill?_ " La voz de Eve tenía un dejo ahogado y le hacía notar al agente que estaba tirada en el suelo o acostada. Sea lo que había ocurrido no había sido en paz.

"Estoy en camino Eve. Quédate en tu casa, estoy yendo a verla y a sacarla de allí. ¿Tú estás bien?"

" _Sí. Ella me salvó._ "

Bill no encontraba una manera de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Necesitaba despejar todo y empezar de cero. Delante de él un cartel le informaba el ingreso del aeropuerto y entró por encima de la velocidad permitida.

"Eve, por favor, te llamaré en cuanto pueda. En un par de horas estaré en Londres. Tú quédate allí y recupérate. ¿De acuerdo?"

" _Ayúdala._ "

"Lo haré. Necesito irme. Te veré en un rato."

Bill cerró la llamada con el Audi ya estacionado. Tomó su maletín y en el ingreso al hall del aeropuerto donde ya lo esperaba su asistente.

"El avión está listo señor."

Ambos salieron por una puerta lateral mostrando sus credenciales. Un jet privado estaba saliendo de un hangar alejado de los vuelos comerciales del aeropuerto Tempelhof.

Bill solo les dedicó una rápida mirada al personal a su alrededor e ingresó al avión. Atrás Sandra tomaba asiento con él.

"¿Tienes la filmación?"

La mujer extendió una tablet, marcó unas veces sobre la pantalla y se lo dio al hombre.

La cámara estaba en el chaleco del oficial a cargo del arresto. Mostraba perfectamente a Oksana asustada intentando huir por la puerta trasera. Luego el arresto, y cuando la arrastraban fuera de la casa, sus palabras.

" _¡Eve!_ _¡Ayúdenla! ¡Está sufriendo un ataque al corazón!_ "

En primera plana Oksana se desprendía un poco del agarre policial y su cabeza impactaba contra la del oficial. La acción le robó un semblante de sorpresa a Bill. Luego la rubia trababa el brazo de la oficial contra la puerta de la patrulla y le ocasionó una breve hiperextensión en su hombro. Después de unos segundos el oficial entraba nuevamente a la casa y Oksana ya se encontraba al lado de la cabeza de Eve. El policía no dijo nada más y accionó su taser. Detrás de la detenida caían las pastillas y un frasco. Antes de que la imagen se vuelva al auto que esperaba afuera vio a un costado cómo Eve empujaba una de las pastillas hacia su boca.

Bill se quedó en silencio mirando el cuadro final del oficial ya manejando de vuelta la estación de policía. Dejó la tablet sobre la pequeña mesa delante de él mientras miraba las nubes por la ventanilla.

"Señor hemos recuperado esa filmación hace instantes del servidor oficial de la policía metropolitana."

"¿Por qué la detención?"

"Los dos sospechosos principales, Vasiliev y Wells, han declarado que ella fue copartícipe de los hechos. La policía ha actuado en consecuencia sin saber de la investigación del MI6."

"¿Qué hay de la grabación que he enviado? Aquella confesión de Vasiliev frente a Astankova."

"Aparentemente aún no se ha computado como prueba oficial. La policía metropolitana se adelantó yendo a su arresto luego de las entrevistas a ambos acusados y el cotejo de los partidos-resultados de la investigación." Bill volvió a perder su mirada a un costado.

"Quieren arrastrarla con ellos, hijos de puta. Habla con quien debas para oficializar las pruebas. Has lo que tengas que hacer, Astankova deja en dos horas la cárcel."

Sandra asintió seriamente a su lado y empezó a teclear en su computadora.

Un poco más de dos horas después Bill llegaba a la puerta de la estación de policía. La fachada era de ladrillos terracota a la vista con algunos ventanales de tamaño medio. Parecía una especie de viejo laboratorio redecorado y Bill no sabía cuál de las dos cosas era peor. Había pedido a Sandra que siga las maniobras administrativas desde las oficinas del MI6 y llamara ante cualquier información o traspié nuevo en la causa.

Al ingresar un pequeño escritorio se encontraba a su derecha con un joven muchacho que apoyaba su cabeza sobre su puño mientras miraba su computadora, tenía un aire aburrido y no se había percatado de la sigilosa entrada de Bill. No fue hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia y tapaba algo de luz natural que ingresaba por la puerta principal vidriada que se noto al agente. Antes de hablar con el muchacho revisó de punta a punta el resto de los escritorios un poco más adelante. Había pocos oficiales en ellos, todos sentados probablemente deseando poder pasar el domingo con sus familias o mirando alguna serie en vez de estar aquí. El día adosaba que no haya civiles dentro tampoco.

"Buenos días señor. ¿En qué lo podemos ayudar?"

El tono del joven policía parecía ya automático, como una máquina contestadora. Bill no respondió y sacó de su bolsillo izquierdo interior de su sobretodo negro una pequeña libreta de cuero. La abrió ante él mostrando las dos partes. La primera con su fotografía y datos personales, la segunda era una hoja en blanco con pequeñas letras en negro y una marca de agua visible en azul de fondo que decían claramente 'M I 6'. La exhibió por unos segundos y volvió a guardarla. Algunos policías de las otras oficinas prestaban atención ante la nueva distracción.

"Vengo a ver a la reclusa Astankova." Su voz fue fuerte y contundente esperando que alguno de los otros oficiales un poco más experimentados respondieran de manera más rápida que el joven de recepción.

Muchos de ellos voltearon hacia Bill y luego miraron a un hombre algo corpulento sentado en su silla reclinada con una bolsa de gel refrigerante sobre su cabeza, casi tapando sus ojos. El agente entendió y dio algunos pasos hacia ellos, atravesando el escritorio del joven que ya estaba sobre sus pies, atento. Bill recorrió la habitación con sus ojos verdes pálidos frunciendo su cara en disgusto.

"Astankova, por favor." El tono era armonioso pero con un dejo amanazador.

El oficial con el gel en la frente se integró confrontándolo.

"Nadie va a ver a esa perra sin una orden de la Reina misma." Bill revisó su chaleco y a un costado un pequeño cartel negro resaltaba con sus letras en plateado. 'P. Smith.' El agente volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con un brote de ira. "Señor, vuelva con la orden correspondiente si el palacio de Buckingham le permite entrar." Dijo con una risa socarrona sin separar sus dientes. A lo lejos el oficial novato abría ampliamente sus ojos marrones.

Bill alzó sutilmente su mano izquierda y presionó un dispositivo en el hombro derecho del oficial, apagando su cámara portátil.

"Señor, si me toca nuevamente irá usted a prisión." Bill hizo una mueca con su rostro marcando lo interesante que había sido la advertencia del oficial, que ya había sacado el gel de su cabeza. Quería reír por la nube casi violácea que aparecía en la frente del hombre. ' _Que chica testaruda para dejar algo así._ ' Pensó.

"¿Puedo?" Bill marcó con su mano el gel en poder del oficial.

Lo extrajo mirando con fingida atención el paquete y luego lo tiró encima de su escritorio que lindaba con la pared lateral.

"Ha disparado un arma taser sin dar aviso previamente como está estipulado en el reglamento, oficial Smith. Ha golpeado a una mujer joven que se encontraba indefensa sin oportunidad de escapar de un domicilio cerrado. Sin agregar, claro, que un tercero en la escena sufrió un ataque al corazón y ni usted ni su compañera han ayudado luego de tener la situación bajo control." Bill dio algunos pasos hacia él acorralándolo contra la pared. "Estoy pensando en tres opciones. Una, lo expulsamos a usted de las fuerzas y se va a vivir nuevamente con su madre en 21 _Ancroft Street_ en Manchester, bastante andrajoso para mi perspectiva. Dos, lo dejo a usted en una camilla a merced de la persona que dejó tendida dentro de la casa, la cual es la mujer de la señorita Astankova. Créame, es una gran kinesióloga y estaría encantada de quebrarle hasta el último metatarso, soy muy consciente de que ella lo desea con todas sus fuerzas y lo haría con sus propias manos. O tres..." Bill ajustó sus manos en el chaleco del oficial empujándolo contra la pared y habló casi siseando. "Mueves tu maldito y asqueroso trasero y me dejas hablar inmediatamente con la reclusa Astankova, tomando la opción uno sin condicionantes porque has incumplido el protocolo de detención ante un sospechoso." Soltó su agarre y susurró. "No necesito una orden de la Reina, te habla un agente del MI6, hijo de puta. Abre la celda, toma tus cosas y vete a Manchester. Espera allí el telegrama de despido porque estás fuera."

Bill retrocedió dos pasos y miró de manera fría a los dos oficiales a sus espaldas que tenían sus manos preparadas sobre sus bastones tácticos.

"¿Alguien de ustedes me va a llevar con la señorita Astankova o debo hacerlo por mis propios medios?"

Los oficiales dudaron un momento mirándose entre ellos y uno cedió.

"Por aquí señor." Bill abrió un poco sus brazos, casi haciendo una reverencia.

"Gracias." Dos pasos después volteó nuevamente para mirar al oficial Smith por encima de su hombro derecho. "Cuando termine y salga de aquí quiero ver tu escritorio vacío y limpio. Placa y cinturón de seguridad al oficial de recepción. Si fuese tú me apuraría."

Sin esperar respuesta continuó en persecución al oficial.

Las celdas estaban una al lado de la otra en una especie de subsuelo unidas por un pasillo en común. Una pequeña reja separaba la entrada de ese pasillo con el resto de la comisaría. Fuera de ella había un oficial con su escritorio, controlando el ingreso y egreso del personal además de las cámaras de seguridad en cada celda.

Mostró sus credenciales nuevamente y abrieron la reja. El oficial lo llevó pasando por las tres primeras celdas que se encontraban abiertas y vacías. Las habitaciones eran pequeñas y altas. Cerca del techo había un pequeño ventanal que daba entrada de luz natural. Bill comprendió que seguramente daban al patio interno a la altura del suelo debido a la ubicación casi bajo tierra de las mismas, el olor a moho gobernaba el aire. El policía que lo escoltaba paró delante de la celda cuatro, su voz tembló al hablar.

"Señor, debido a lo sucedido al momento de su detención, es protocolo que nos vemos en la obligación de esposarla."

Bill recordó el procedimiento y el policía tenía razón. No iba a poner su movimiento en peligro por una estupidez y debía dar el ejemplo ante el resto de los oficiales luego de la escena en la recepción.

"Démelas. Yo lo haré. Déjeme a solas con la reclusa una vez que lo haga, me verán por las cámaras si ocurre algo. Esté atento en recepción por la comunicación oficial para la liberación de la señorita Astankova."

Asintió nerviosamente y abrió la celda. El agente aguardó que la pusiera bajo seguridad mirando desde el pasillo.

Bill vio a la rubia que estaba recostada sobre su perfil, casi encogida. Entendió que resguardaba algo de calor para sí por el ambiente frío y húmedo de la sala. En su frente había una mancha rojiza y su rostro estaba levemente compungido. Estaba despierta.

"Hola Oksana." La mujer lentamente abrió los ojos.

"¿Eres tú?" Bill le sonrió.

"Un gusto conocerte finalmente. No son las circunstancias que hubiese deseado, pero lo hacemos al fin." Dijo dando un leve reconocimiento a su entorno.

El agente movió un poco sus manos ante la frase y el tintineo de las esposas llamó la atención de Oksana. Bill miró nuevamente por encima de su hombro y el policía aguardaba allí. Largó un suspiro y observó el metal en su mano. La rubia entendió inmediatamente y se sentó sobre su banquillo con rostro cansado. Tiró los brazos hacia atrás y giró un poco. Bill rió.

"No es necesario." Se acuclilló frente a ella y pidió sus manos por delante de su torso. Las aseguró en la primera traba prestando atención que ni siquiera toque su piel que estaba levemente enrojecida. "Me da mucha vergüenza hacerlo pero es protocolo." Luego de eso el oficial se retiró por el pasillo.

"Eve." Bill alzó sus cejas frente a ella, sorprendido. "Ha sufrido un ataque. Tienes que ir a verla."

"Ella se encuentra bien. Me ha dicho que la has salvado." Dijo con tono divertido y Oksana exhaló de alivio. "Y lo he visto." Se recostó nuevamente hacia el banquillo mostrando algo de dolor. "¿Te duele algo?"

"Mi rodilla. Ya se me pasará."

"Lo lamento. Ya hemos apartado al oficial que te hizo eso."

Bill dio un último vistazo a la rubia mientras se reincorporaba antes de sentarse en el banquillo libre. Removió sus documentos del bolsillo interior, los puso en sus pantalones y se quitó su sobretodo negro. Lo apoyó sobre ella cubriéndola del frío. El calor interno del saco relajó los músculos de Oksana y la llevó a cerrar sus ojos.

"Me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que llegue la notificación de tu salida. ¿Sabes? Eres muy valiente." La rubia no respondió pero alzó sus cejas. "Recibir mil doscientos voltios para poder salvar a Eve, te ganas mis respetos y un poco mi cariño."

"¿Crees que esto es todo lo que merezco Bill?" La pregunta descolocó al agente que marcaba su sorpresa y Oksana abrió sus ojos, buscándolo. "Siento que mi vida es constantemente esto. Un poco de confort entre cuatro paredes. Buscando salir pero siempre, de alguna manera u otra, algo me retrae hacia abajo y vuelvo al casillero número uno." Suspiró pensando cómo seguir. "Si esto es todo lo que merezco no quiero arrastrar a Eve conmigo."

Bill mordía el interior de su mejilla pensando.

"¿Sabes qué creo? Que en nuestras vidas nos cruzamos con personas de todo tipo, buenas y malas. Queda en nuestro poder saber con quienes nos quedamos y a quienes descartamos de nuestro camino. Nadie dice que no te vas a llevar desilusiones de tus decisiones, pero eso te hará aprender y redirigir tu destino." Oksana perdía su mirada hacia la puerta, pensando las palabras. "¿Eve te ha contado como nos conocimos?"

"No."

"¿Quieres saberlo?"

"Ahora mismo no estoy ocupada y tengo tiempo de sobra." Dijo con tono cansado. El comentario sacó una risa en Bill que la miraba con cariño desde su altura en el otro banquillo lateral.

"Para ser rusa eres graciosa. Hace años he conocido a Eve en un rango de tiro, aquí en Londres. Me llamó la atención su frialdad y firmeza. Siempre he tenido un sexto sentido para darme cuenta quiénes son buenas personas y a la vez siempre he sido muy desconfiado a tal punto que no tengo muchos amigos. Pero los que me rodean puedo poner las manos en el fuego por ellos o entrar a una celda de prisión." Dijo riendo y hechando un vistazo a su alrededor. "A partir de ahí, con mucha agua bajo el puente, hemos tomado confianza. Ella también notó mis buenas intenciones y de tanto en tanto íbamos a tirar juntos. Luego de dos años me trasladaron a Berlín pero eso no hizo que no nos mantengamos en contacto."

"Suena como una amistad común y corriente. ¿Investigas personas por amistades?" Dijo Oksana con algo de rencor.

"Eve no es una amistad común y corriente." Bill movió frente a Oksana su mano izquierda donde se notaba un anillo dorado en perfecto estado. "Mi esposa, Keiko, tuvo un accidente automovilístico poco tiempo después de habernos mudado a Berlín. Sus piernas habían quedado muy comprometidas y las chances de que vuelva a caminar eran muy bajas según médicos locales. Cuando se lo dije, Eve viajó todos los fin de semana durante más de seis meses para ayudarla a su rehabilitación sin que se lo pidiera. Incluso hubo semanas enteras que pudo quedarse con nosotros, sobretodo al principio. Jamás aceptó un sólo euro de parte mía y sé perfectamente que lo hizo por buena fe sin buscar nada a cambio. Eso simplemente me hizo dar cuenta que Eve era una persona que jamás querría que se fuera de mi vida. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?"

"¿En serio hizo eso?" Los ojos avellanas ya se abrían e impactaban contra los verdes pálidos de Bill, que le asintió a la pregunta con orgullo. ”¿Y el basketball?”

"No dirigía en ese momento, estaba estudiando.” Hizo un silencio antes de continuar. “Yo te he investigado y se lo injusta que ha sido la vida contigo. Queda en ti si quieres que Eve, yo o quién sea te ayude a cambiar un poco las circunstancias o no."

"¿Cómo te das cuenta quién vale la pena quedarse y quién despejar?"

"¿Acaso no es obvio? Mira quién realmente está en situaciones difíciles."

"¿Qué ocurrirá con todo esto Bill? Necesito que alguien me aclare el panorama porque me gustaría saber si terminaré en prisión." Bill suspiró, pensando.

"No lo sé. Francamente creo que tenemos pruebas sólidas para presentar en un hipotético juicio respecto a tu inocencia. Eve ha grabado la confesión de tu tío frente a ustedes en tu casa, tenemos registros de los días que fuiste a trabajar en el último tiempo y lo que ha ocurrido con tus padres. Sin contar, claro, los testimonios de algunas personas que podemos llamar a declarar como por ejemplo Eve. A mí entender estarás bien."

"¿Ella grabó la confesión de mi tío?" Preguntó incrédula.

"Sí. Tenía su celular abierto en una llamada conmigo. Yo grabé toda la llamada en conjunto con la interrupción en tu casa y todo lo que ya sabes. Ella lo hizo a propósito para buscar algo en tu defensa, me llamó cuando tomó el arma en su casa."

Oksana no daba crédito al relato. No podía creer como Eve estaba tantos casilleros delante de ella. Hizo un silencio ante las palabras reconfortantes de Bill.

"¿Y si no me liberan hoy?"

"Lo harán. Mi asistente Sandra está trabajando en eso." Oksana asintió sutilmente mientras se enroscaba aún más en el abrigo.

"Gracias Bill."

El agente estiró su mano hacia su cabello dulcemente, obligándola a cerrar sus ojos.

"¿Molestan las esposas?"

"Apenas las siento."

"¿Tu rodilla?"

"No sé que tan grave será. No me importa de todas maneras. Quiero ver a Eve, necesito estar con ella."

"En breve nos iremos. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo?"

"Si no te molesta o no tienes que hacer otra cosa..."

"Nada mejor que conocer a la nueva mujer de mi mejor amiga." Dijo con una nueva y amable sonrisa. Oksana ya sentía que sus dolores amortiguaban y estaba recubierta por dos enormes alas blancas. "Oye, ¿Dónde has aprendido a dar esa clase de cabezazos?" Oksana rió en volumen bajo.

"No tengo ni idea. Jamás golpeé a nadie."

"¿Quieres café?"

"¿Puedes conseguirme algo de agua?"

Bill se levantó de su asiento hacia el pasillo y chasqueó dos dedos. El guardia que controlaba las cámaras se acercó y el agente le pidió un gran vaso de agua.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde y el joven oficial se acercó a la puerta de la celda.

"Señor, ha llegado la notificación de libertad. Astankova puede irse."

Rengueando nuevamente Oksana salió con Bill y fueron a la casa de Eve en taxi. El agente envió un mensaje a ella que ambos estaban en camino.

Cuando entraron a la casa el ambiente estaba inusualmente en calma. Pasaron el pasillo y se encontraron a Eve sentada en una silla con un semblante exhausto más un vaso de agua frente a ella. Oksana se alivió que no sea vino y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se sonrieron mutuamente ambas desgastadas por la situación pasada.

"Hola."

"Hola."

"¿Cómo estás?" Dijo Eve. Oksana alzó sus hombros en respuesta.

"¿Cómo estás?" Eve la imitó.

Bill se coló entre ellas y abrazó a Eve que no se movía de su silla.

"Incluso con un rostro de mierda te ves fabulosa."

"Una vez más como otras tantas: vete a la mierda." Eve miró con detalle la cabeza de Oksana. "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Te has juntado con una rebelde." Respondió Bill por ella.

"Hace un tiempo me has dicho que busque nuevos desafíos. Allí lo tienes."

"Te has ido a la mierda. Eres una extremista."

Los tres rieron y Oksana se acercó a Eve arrastrando un poco su pierna tomándole el rostro.

"Hey tú. ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Mejor que tú seguramente." El beso fue lento pero suave.

Bill se quedó dos horas con ellas explicando el proceso judicial que la causa iba a transitar. Una llamada telefónica le informó que debía volver a Berlín y de manera rápida y escueta se despidió de ambas mujeres.

Eve y Oksana pasaron el resto del día en el sofá, mirando el televisor de manera ausente, pasando por distintos canales y noticias. Llegada la noche pidieron una pizza y subieron a la habitación. Con ropa interior puesta y una camiseta se acostaron una al lado de la otra. Se avecinaba una conversación pendiente. Eve habló primero.

"Gracias por salvarme." Oksana resopló.

"Eve, tú me has salvado de tantas maneras hasta el momento que he perdido la cuenta."

"¿Me disculparás?"

"¿Por?"

Eve giró sobre sí misma y se posicionó arriba de las caderas de Oksana. Se inclinó hacia ella, besándola lento pero intenso. De un instante a otro las respiraciones de ambas se volvieron irregulares. La entrenadora se separó sutilmente para susurrar.

"Por lo que haré."

Volvió a cerrar la brecha entre ambas con un beso desprolijo. Eve iba a detenerse sólo si el lenguaje corporal de Oksana demostraba cansancio. Para su sorpresa las manos de la rubia viajaron inmediatamente desde sus caderas cuerpo arriba, arrastrando su camiseta por encima de su cabeza. La remera salió despedida hacia un costado de la cama y la mano izquierda de Eve se apoyó sobre la clavícula de su acompañante, empujándola hacia el colchón. Desde esa altura las manos de Oksana no podían hacer mucho en el cuerpo de Eve y a cambio dobló por inercia su rodilla derecha hacia ella, intentando generar fricción. Un trozo de vidrio la recorrió desde el pliegue de la rodilla a lo largo del isquiotibial y a cambio frunció su rostro.

La mano de Eve automáticamente viajó hacia su espalda posándose sobre su gemelo y estirándolo, obligándola a recostarse.

"Sh, quieta. Mañana tendré que curarte."

Ante la frase y el tono de voz Oksana gimió. El sonido se alargó cuando Eve se inclinó hacia ella volviéndola a besar con intensidad rabiosa, moviendo sus caderas generando fricción y sus manos enroscadas en su cabello rubio.

"Eve."

"¿Qué deseas?" Dijo mientras su lengua viajaba por sus labios, su mentón y luego de lado a lado por su cuello. Oksana tragó fuertemente y la sensación en la lengua de Eve fue onírica.

"Que me hagas tuya. Te extrañé."

Las uñas de Oksana viajaron a lo largo de los muslos de Eve, que inmediatamente y de manera inestable bajó la ropa interior hasta sus rodillas, gimiendo ante la brusquedad de la rubia en su contacto.

La morocha luchó con su interior para integrarse sobre sus caderas, alejándose de sus labios y terminando de sacar por la largas piernas la ropa interior. Automáticamente una presión del vientre de Oksana empujó hacia Eve, exponiendo su deseo y necesidad hacia ella.

La dominante la miró de arriba hacia abajo. Había mucha ropa en su torso, en realidad solo un sostén y una remera, pero no había tiempo para removerlos. Necesitaba ir al meollo del asunto porque se estaba consumiendo a sí misma. Levantó su mano izquierda y lamió sus dedos medio y anular mientras sus ojos completamente negros de lujuria no se corrían de los avellanas. El gesto fue igual de potente que un golpe en el estómago para Oksana, que le sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones y en consecuencia, movió en un espasmo otra vez sus caderas hacia arriba, como si ese gesto encontrara con mayor rapidez los dedos de Eve.

"Como si necesitaras hacerlo." Soltó en una mezcla de suspiro y gemido.

"Alguien está ansiosa." Dijo Eve mientras otra marea de sus caderas levantaba a Eve.

Oksana no soportó más. Los segundos se hacían minutos para ella y su día ya había sido lo suficientemente caótico para la tortura de los dedos de Eve. Levantó su torso buscando sus labios devorándola por un momento pero la palma de Eve la alejó, llevándola nuevamente al colchón. Negó suavemente con su cabeza y sin aviso ingresó sus dedos en Oksana, con su brazo izquierdo por detrás de su espalda.

Su acompañante había tenido razón, la lubricación de sus dedos había estado de más, pudo notarlo. Para la entrenadora esto no tenía precedentes. Oksana movía sus caderas hacia arriba buscando más profundidad, más fuerza y sus manos sobre las caderas de Eve lo hacían notar. Todo aquello que en el primer encuentro había sido suave ya ahora no tenía rumbo y ninguna de las dos encontraban justificación para terminar de esa manera. Tan hambrientas la una de la otra. La mano derecha de Eve sobre el pecho de ella notaba que de tanto en tanto hacía fuerza para acercarse, como dos imanes. Era indispensable para ella en ésta clase de actos contar con la boca de Eve sobre la suya y una vez más la entrenadora rompía el molde, llevándola al límite.

Para comodidad de Eve no necesitó mucho ni tampoco cambiar de posición su mano hasta que un gran espasmo y una separación de su espina dorsal con algo de fuerza gutural consumieran a una Oksana, que liberaba la tensión acumulada en el día bajo la penetración de Eve. No quería ver ni pensar el caos que habían dejado sus dedos sobre los muslos de su acompañante.

Cuando acabó Oksana supo que hoy Eve estaba diferente. La entrenadora salió de ella e inmediatamente quitó todo rastro de aire puro cuando se inclinó hacia los labios de la rubia, con más pasión y mordieron con más fuerza de lo normal. Oksana creía que luego de un acto sexual uno pone paños fríos acompañando la vuelta a la normalidad de la otra persona. Eve era la excepción. De alguna manera conseguía volver a prender fuego la habitación cerrando sus puños en la camiseta holgada de su acompañante, alzando su torso hacia ella y vaciándola de tranquilidad y oxígeno. Los labios de Eve le inyectaban adrenalina pura buscando reactivarla.

Bastó un cierre de ojos para que la entrenadora supiese que Oksana iba a activar su verdadero don, así lo llamaba ella. Era capaz de enroscarse alrededor de Eve como una boa constrictora, rodeándola, sintiendo sus manos en todos lados y casi estrujándola. En su camino despojándose de la ropa interior de Eve, moviéndola a su antojo para finalmente dejarla encima de ella de espaldas. Para la morocha el objetivo estaba cumplido. Ya se había vuelto líquido ella, Oksana, y todo el entorno.

La rubia pasó su pierna por encima de la de Eve desde abajo de ella, forzando a abrir sus piernas. Todo era una pesadilla. Eve la tenía debajo de ella, de espaldas y no podía tocar ni un sólo centímetro de su piel. Todo estaba oculto entre el colchón y su cuerpo. En cambio Oksana tenía vía libre a donde quisiera con sus manos, recorriendo de punta a punta a Eve, mordiendo su cuello y su oreja. La empujaba más sobre el borde con suaves gemidos sobre su oído.

Bastó un conjunto de acciones simultáneas para que Eve desprendiera un alto gemido a la habitación. La mano izquierda de Oksana se encerró en su melena tirando de ella uniendo sus bocas de costado, besando y arrasando todo vestigio dentro de su boca y su derecha atacó directo a su zona erógena.

Oksana notó la desesperación de Eve por explotar. Seguía sin encontrar significado del por qué de su accionar pero para la rubia notar a Eve retorcida bajo su toque, desesperada por buscarla con sus manos sin encontrarla, era más que suficiente y satisfactorio. Las caderas ya buscaban empedernidamente el toque sin poder contener los sonidos dentro de la boca de Oksana, totalmente a merced de su agarre y su tacto.

No fue hasta el último espasmo y un último beso intenso que Oksana notó un gusto salado en su lengua. Movió sutilmente a su acompañante para notar las lágrimas corriendo hacia un costado. Rápidamente soltó su agarre, liberando un poco a Eve, saliendo debajo de ella y envolviéndola con sus brazos. Enterró el rostro en su pecho dejándola sollozar en paz, calmándola, recorriendo su mano a lo largo de la espalda desnuda. Cuando los espasmos se calmaron la soltó, besándola despacio en la mejilla.

"¿Qué ocurre Eve?"

La pregunta empeoró el estado de la entrenadora que rompió en llanto en el pecho de Oksana. Aguardó unos minutos acariciando su melena, trayendo un poco tranquilidad sobre su cuerpo. Finalmente exhaló y juntó fuerzas para responder.

"Casi te pierdo." Los ojos de Oksana se empañaron y por inercia sus brazos se cerraron un poco más fuerte sobre Eve. "No quiero perderte."

El lunes temprano Eve y Oksana fueron al centro kinesiológico y llegaron antes de la apertura oficial. La entrenadora intuía que había sufrido un leve desgarro en el tendón de la corva producto del impacto del bastón. Le advirtió que cuidara los movimientos y se mantuviera haciendo reposo en la casa, poniendo algo de hielo cada tantas horas. Con algo de suerte llegaría al partido contra los Wings en menos de dos semanas.

A las nueve Laura volvió a examinar la mano.

"¿Cómo lo ves?" Preguntaba Oksana. La mujer alzó sus cejas haciendo una mueca con su cara mientras buscaba unas pinzas.

"Podría estar mejor, pero me asombro de lo rápido que te curas en ciertas áreas."

La rubia le había pedido previamente que no coloque la manta separadora y se animó a ver su herida. Laura removía con sumo cuidado algunos pedazos de piel.

"¿Crees que llegaré a estar bien para menos de dos semanas?"

"Si te cuidas y dejas respirar la herida sanará más rápido. Ya lo grave cicatrizó en cierta forma."

"¿Quedarán cicatrices?" Preguntó ajustando sus ojos avellanas sobre el trabajo.

"No creo. Algún que otra por aquí pero casi invisibles. Deberás buscarlas con lupa casi." Ambas rieron y Oksana siguió su cuestionario.

"¿Por qué te has sorprendido con la actitud de Eve hace una semana?" Laura resopló, recordándolo mientras terminaba de examinar minuciosamente y buscaba su crema.

"Conozco a Eve hace muchos años ya desde que me gradué. Entré a éste centro mientras terminaba mis estudios. Nos llevamos bien desde un primer momento y siempre fue mi compañera par. Nos consultamos mutuamente ante ciertas cosas, hemos salido a correr algunos domingos por la mañana, despotricando hacia Gilbert y su manejo de mierda ante las cosas. Eve siempre se esforzó y trabajó horas extras, incluso muchas veces no se tomó vacaciones. Pero jamás me ha dicho que ella era la verdadera dueña de éste lugar." Decía mientras aplicaba cuidadosamente en toda la palma una crema de color blanco y espesa. "No he tenido tiempo para conversar con ella al respecto y tampoco creo que lo haga."

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Los rusos suelen ser así de curiosos?" Dijo soltando una suave risa y después alzó sus hombros. "Si no me lo dijo por algo es. Sé que Eve es fría y cuando necesita hablar, lo hace. Si no, no lo hace. Admiro su frialdad en muchos aspectos. Yo soy de malhumorarme con mucha más facilidad. Si mi jugadora no encesta el triple que le encomendé probablemente le revolearía algo por la cabeza. Ella es perseverante y trabaja duro en muchos sentidos de su vida. Si no me ha contado que ella es la dueña es porque no le interesa. Simplemente refuerza mi idea de quién es ella y qué quiere."

Laura siguió trabajando en silencio y luego adhirió.

"Me gustó igual que callara al imbécil de Gilbert." Oksana soltó una risa. "Ya, hemos terminado. Ponte esta crema una vez al día e intenta dejar tu mano así, cicatrizará mejor."

Al día siguiente, minutos después de las seis de la tarde Eve entraba a su casa. Su mandíbula cayó sutilmente mirando consternada a su alrededor.

"¿Oksana?" Cuando se acercó al comedor la rubia estaba sentada con su pierna con hielo apoyada en otra silla y sus dedos tamborileando en la mesa. "¿Qué mierda has hecho?"

"¿Hice algo mal?" Eve se acercó a un estante y pasó su dedo índice. No hubo rastro de polvo. El ambiente olía extremadamente bien.

"¿Qué has hecho aquí?"

"Limpié. Estaba aburrida."

"Sí, puedo darme cuenta." Dijo sin dar crédito a su alrededor. "¡Necesitas recuperarte!"

"Relájate, he descansado de tanto en tanto. Mi pierna está mejor, lo juro. Además, quiero devolverte algo de todo lo que has hecho por mí. Espero que no te ofenda."

Eve largó un suspiro revolviendo su cabello.

"No me ofende, eres una idiota. Ven, acuéstate boca abajo y quítate los pantalones." Oksana alzó sus cejas de manera sugestiva. "Es para tu pierna." Devolvió Eve revoleando sus ojos.

La rubia se posicionó mientras miraba por su hombro a Eve.

"¿Qué es eso?" La entrenadora sacó de su maletín dos cintas color rosa chillón.

"Cintas neuromusculares. Ayudarán a que te recuperes más rápido y que no sientas tanto dolor. Se usa mucho en kinesiología."

Eve las cortó longitudinalmente dejando ambas partes unidas por el extremo. Pegó la punta sobre el pliegue de la rodilla y, cuidando la elasticidad, extendió ambas ramificaciones hacia arriba verificando la ubicación de los músculos. Con cuidado pegó las cintas en los costados internos y externos de la pierna.

"¿El color tiene algo que ver? ¿No había en verde?"

"Oh discúlpame mi princesa, no conseguí colores alucinantes para tu preciosa piel. Olvidaba que el verde te sienta mejor."

Oksana largó una carcajada mientras Eve negaba con su rostro, prestándose al chiste.

La rubia giró acostándose en el sillón y tiró a la entrenadora encima de ella. La besó suave antes de hablar.

"¿Crees que llegaré al partido?"

"Haré lo posible pero no te forzaré." Eve volvió inclinarse a sus labios, acariciando su mejilla y cuello.

"Gracias. Te amo."

"Te amo. Pero por el comentario que hiciste tendrás tapes de color rosa siempre."

"Eres una mala kinesióloga. Le pediré a Laura color verde." Eve gruñó.

"Técnicamente soy su jefa así que no le pedirás nada." Oksana gimió.

"Eres la jefa." Y volvió a besarla.

Casi dos semanas después, el sábado por la mañana, ambas se levantaron.

En los últimos casi diez días Oksana se mantenía lo más quieta posible apostando a llegar bien físicamente ante los Wings. Durante los entrenamientos se mantuvo a un lado realizando algunos ejercicios de recuperación de la mano de Eve y Kenny. El ambiente volvía a ser distendido entre las jugadoras pero aún no había habido lugar ni tiempo para una conversación de la rubia con Elena.

Oksana le consultó a Kenny en sus momentos a solas cómo se encontraba ella y el entrenador simplemente se limitó a indicarle que le daba algo de vergüenza aún acercársele. Elena era muy orgullosa y se encontraba muy azorada por lo ocurrido, en especial por no entender las circunstancias ocultas. Al día la conversación en los vestuarios seguía dándole vueltas. De todas maneras Kenny le aconsejó dejar decantar sus sentimientos y dejar fluir la relación hasta que se recomponga.

La última semana incluso la mano estaba mejor, permitiéndole picar el balón de a poco sin sufrir tanta molestia.

El sábado anterior habían destruido a los Icebergs como locales, pero el foco estaba puesto en ese día por la noche. Eve tuvo la dicha de observar a Oksana remolonear en la cama por unos minutos, quejándose del sol, antes de hacer la pregunta de fuego.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" El tono nervioso le indicó a Oksana no hacer bromas al respecto.

La rubia se paró lentamente de la cama y realizó una suave sentadilla. Se integró y miró a Eve que estaba expectante en la cama. Su rostro era serio y automáticamente la preocupación se contagió a la entrenadora, que aguardaba la confirmación oral. El silencio siguió gobernando la habitación.

"¿Duele? ¡Háblame!"

"¡Eve! ¡Mira mi cara! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?" La entrenadora volvió a aguardar y alzó sus cejas impaciente. "Es mi cara de 'tengo hambre'. ¿Desayunamos?" Su expresión cambió rotundamente a una suave y amable.

"¡Oh eres una maldita idiota!" Eve alcanzó a su lado un almohadón y lo lanzó directo a su cara mientras la rubia estallaba de risa.

Oksana se dirigió, sin mediar más palabra, al baño y cuando cerró la puerta su sonrisa se esfumó.

Eve lo había intentado y había puesto todo su ímpetu en sanar la lesión. Un muy leve pinchazo aún seguía allí. No importaba, hoy era el segundo gran partido y no podía decepcionarla. Al menos la mano ya casi no dolía si bien permanecía un tono rojo preocupante.

Oksana se apoyó contra la puerta del baño y largó un suspiro cerrando sus ojos. Tal vez en las horas que restaban el dolor iba terminar de irse. Tal vez un antiinflamatorio ayudaría a mitigar por dos horas el pinchazo. Tal vez un vendaje adicional cortaría la queja aguda. O tal vez el partido no sería tan desgastante ni intenso. Oksana ya no podía engañarse a sí misma y tendría que buscar soluciones en las próximas horas.

Se dedicó unas palabras en la soledad del baño antes de cepillarse los dientes.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 33:  
> Rusia versus Rusia round dos.  
> Nadia despliega sus meses de entrenamiento arduo frente a Oksana, que deberá medir el desgaste de su físico a lo largo de cuarenta minutos.  
> Una mirada lleva a encontrar la trampa detrás de la gloria.


	33. Agujero negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esta historia lentamente está llegando a su final.  
> No tienen idea de lo que me costó este capítulo. Estoy perdiendo el toque ya.  
> Gracias siempre, son increíbles. Cuando estoy aburrida o sin inspiración las releo para acobijarme, y si termino esto es por ustedes. Sépanlo.  
> Últimos tres (intensos) capítulos. Tic tac...

Oksana estaba sentada sobre el piso del comedor. Sus piernas estaban abiertas en 'v' sobre el suelo. La izquierda estaba flexionada a la mitad mientras la derecha, aquella que le presentaba problemas, estaba recta. Su torso se inclinaba sobre ésta estirando el conjunto de músculos en sus isquiotibiales.

"¿Segura te encuentras bien?" Eve preguntaba detrás de la barra de la cocina.

"Sí, despreocúpate. Solo estoy estirando bien previo al partido."

"Pero recién es casi el mediodía. Faltan muchas horas." Oksana empalideció levemente y alzó sus hombros en respuesta sin mirarla.

"Soy algo temerosa. Por si acaso." Eve suspiró.

"Te quitaré los tapes entonces."

"No, déjalos." La entrenadora movió su rostro en sorpresa y Oksana rápidamente se escudó. "Por precaución. Además, me sienta bien el rosa."

Eve rió.

El humor de Oksana nuevamente traía agua fría a su mente. Había ocurrido en el partido pasado y, ahora conviviendo juntas, era mejor que esos paños fríos llegaran a ella desde primera hora. Jamás podría tener suficiente de sus bromas, y si eso significaba poner en jaque su salud, bienvenido sea. Aún así, Eve no dejaba pasar por alto el rostro preocupado de la rubia. A lo mejor ahora los nervios si le jugaban en contra.

"¿Por qué estás tan seria? En el primer partido contra ellos no te he visto así." Oksana simuló estar concentrada en su elongación, pensando su respuesta.

"Creo que previo al primer partido jamás imaginé que me encontraría con Nadia."

"Es bueno que la mencionas. ¿Quién es ella por cierto?"

"¿Me creerás si te digo que vivía cerca de mi casa en Ekaterimburgo? Jugábamos juntas cuando éramos niñas."

"¿En serio?" Eve no daba crédito y Oksana nunca había hablado de ello frente a ella. "¿Y quién era mejor?" Oksana alzó una ceja, sugestiva.

"¿Me obligarás a responder? Pues claro que yo, por mi altura únicamente. Ella era muy hábil con sus pocos centímetros de diferencia."

"¿Tienes miedo?" Oksana pensó algunos segundos, mirando el techo mientras seguía bamboleando su torso hacia su tobillo derecho.

"No. Nunca le he tenido miedo. Pero admito que siempre ha sido como un ' _d_ _oppelgänger_ ' salvando las distancias de altura. ¿Acaso tú no estarías asustada si tuvieses que enfrentar a la persona con la que has entrenado en tu infancia? ¿Qué conoce todos tus secretos?" Eve balbuceó pensando.

"No tendría miedo si en el tiempo transcurrido que no la he visto he evolucionado como jugadora."

"¿Y si ella también lo hace?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Cuando tuvimos nuestra última conversación me dijo que iba a entrenar día y noche con tal de vencerme. Que haya saltado sobre su cabeza realmente hirió su ego. Sinceramente, no sé con qué podría encontrarme hoy." Oksana hizo una pausa antes de proseguir. "No quisiera excusarme pero la he tenido difícil éste último tiempo como para seguir progresando como jugadora de basketball. Nadia es muy testaruda. Cuando éramos niñas cada vez que yo lograba algo nuevo ella no paraba hasta poder hacerlo."

"Te copiaba entonces." Eve marcó una sonrisa cómplice y prosiguió por el rostro preocupado de Oksana. "Oye, ¿Qué te he dicho siempre?" La rubia la evaluó con la mirada. "No estás sola. Los Sharks se llaman así porque son un equipo, de lo contrario se llamarían Oksana Astankova. Estamos juntas en esto, ¿De acuerdo? Relájate. Si Nadia quiere convertirse en Michael Jordan, bien por ella. Pero aún así recuerda que hasta Jordan no podía solo con todo y necesitaba un equipo o una mano derecha, y ese era Pippen.” Eve miro dos segundos al techo e hizo ademanes en círculos con su mano. “Y por supuesto el resto del equipo. Kerr, Rodman, ya sabes. Mi preocupación siempre será a nivel equipo y no de grandes jugadoras."

”Eve, una jugadora talentosa puede hacer la diferencia. Tú lo sabes.”

“Oksana, recuerda esto: los jugadores ganan partidos, los equipos ganan campeonatos.”

Oksana le sonrió desde el piso a Eve que la miraba de manera dulce. Se integró y tomó asiento apoyando su cara sobre su mano en la mesa. Podía escucharla todo el día hablando de basketball y no se cansaría. A raíz de lo último generó una pregunta.

”¿Cómo es que Carolyn ganó tres campeonatos al hilo?”

"De hecho yo me hago otra pregunta. ¿Cómo es que consigue jugadoras de gran calibre? Antes de Nadia tenía una alera muy buena, Christina. Hace unos meses Elena me contó que se fue a jugar a Italia. Allí tienen una muy buena liga. Convengamos que con esa jugadora como pilar y buenos recambios siempre tuvo alternativas dentro de la cancha. Y por supuesto, Carolyn es muy astuta a nivel estratégico."

"¿Nunca has tenido miedo de vivir bajo la sombra de Carolyn?" Eve se tomó unos segundos con la mirada perdida antes de responder.

"¿Sabes lo que decía Ayrton Senna?" Oksana negó suavemente sonriendo, dando a notar que ni siquiera sabía quién era como persona. "Era un corredor de fórmula uno, por cierto. Él decía que quién llegue a la meta segundo es el primero de los perdedores. He perdido dos finales de campeonato contra ella, y siempre me pesó estar bajo su sombra. Pero cuando saco de contexto el resultado me siento orgullosa que jugué con mis convicciones y mis jugadoras dieron todo."

"¿Cuál crees que sea el principal factor para que podamos ganar el campeonato?"

La pregunta resonó en el ambiente trayendo consigo un aire denso hasta que Eve respondió.

"Que tú, Atlas, lleves el equipo a la victoria." Oksana levantó sus cejas, sorprendida. "Mírate. Lo más difícil de encontrar en una jugadora es la responsabilidad y eso te hace de gran calibre. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué pedí que te unieras al equipo? No solo por talento sino porque eres lo suficientemente responsable para acarrear el equipo, y francamente, Elena nunca fue capaz de sostener tal peso. Es una jugadora formidable y puedo exigirle mucho, incluso más que a ti, pero tu Oksana naciste para esto, y es lo que te hace única."

"Eve, pones mucho sobre mis hombros. Además, te estás contradiciendo con tu lema del equipo y eso."

"No Oksana. Pongo sobre tus hombros lo que te encaja, esa es la principal diferencia y tienes que aprender a asimilarlo. ¿Alguna vez te has imaginado estar en la posición de Jess? ¿De Gemma? Jamás podrías pasar desapercibida, incluso si no anotaras un solo punto en los cuarenta, cuarenta y cinco o cincuenta minutos. No importa." Eve salió detrás de la barra para sentarse frente a ella en la mesa. "Jordan encaminó a seis títulos a los Bulls. Llevó en sus espaldas a un séquito de jugadores talentosos a la gloria, con buenos y malos momentos. Cuando Pippen dejó los Bulls seguía siendo un gran jugador pero no funcionaba igual. Tim Duncan lo hizo años más tarde con los Spurs. Kobe Bryant con los Lakers."

"Y LeBron James..." Eve rió asintiendo mientras completaba la frase al unísono.

"LeBron James cuatro veces, sí, y con diferentes equipos."

"Soy lo que soy gracias a ti y estaría muy perdida si no estuvieses conmigo, a mi lado, dentro de un estadio." Ambas se sonrieron mutuamente y se tomaron las manos en la mesa.

"Eres especial Oksana, jamás lo olvides. Has llegado a un punto donde no necesitas de mí para ganar un partido, no importa que tan fundamental sea."

Oksana negaba mirando la mesa, preguntándose hasta donde Eve tenía razón en lo que decía.

Haber sintonizado 'Wannabe' de las Spice Girls en la radio había sido una gran casualidad y Eve agradeció por eso. Oksana cantaba moviendo su cabeza mirando la nada. A su lado la entrenadora la observaba de forma curiosa, ya algunos nervios se estaban yendo por la ventana.

A juzgar por ser una noche de un febrero tardío hacía calor. El estadio de los Wings ya estaba abarrotado de gente intentando conseguir un lugar en las gradas.

Oksana y Eve entraban llegando quince minutos antes de las ocho y media para el arranque de la entrada en calor. El semblante relajado de la rubia con su mano en el bolsillo y su derecha sobre su hombro agarrando los lazos de su, ya típico, bolso negro traía paños fríos a la cabeza de Eve. Era una especie de anestésico al punzante ambiente que se sentía en la cancha. El estadio aún no estaba lleno y gritos ya hacían un eco molesto. En el centro de la cancha en pintura se desplegaban dos alas blancas grandes, casi rozando el eje de la medialuna con una caligrafía fina en dorado por debajo que decía 'Wings'.

Mientras conversaba con Eve, y el resto de las jugadoras llegaban, Oksana apoyaba su talón sobre el banquillo e inclinaba su torso hacia delante, estirando su isquiotibial. Había decidido dejar su palma derecha vendada muy sutilmente, amortiguando el impacto de la quemadura ya casi indolora con el balón.

"No soy estúpida, ¿Sabes? Y odio profundamente la mentira."

Oksana la miró sorprendida a su izquierda.

"¿Qué?"

"Tu pierna, seme sincera Oksana."

"¿Me dejarás jugar?"

"Lo haré, pero dime dónde te duele."

"Aún tengo un leve pinchazo por aquí."

Eve pidió que se quitara el pantalón de entrenamiento mientras analizaba la zona y masajeaba con crema antiinflamatoria. El resto del equipo junto a Kenny y Kate ya arrivaban.

Oksana estaba atenta a los movimientos de Eve arrodillada detrás de ella hasta que una mujer de menor estatura la sacó de situación acercándose sutilmente.

"Veo que vienes a dar lástima. Mírate, Tutankamon está menos vendado que tú."

Nadia la observaba de pies a cabeza deteniendose en su mano y en las cuatro tiras rosas ramificadas a lo largo de su pierna por detrás. El short corto y la calza debajo hasta la mitad del muslo daba cuenta de ellas hasta que desaparecían por debajo de la ropa.

"Hola Nadia. Me encuentro bien, ¿Y tú?" Respondió con sobrado sarcasmo. Rompió el contacto visual y siguió observando a Eve trabajar.

"¿Qué te ocurrió?" Antes de que la rubia pudiese responder la base se contestó a sí misma. "Oh, espera. ¿No habrá sido que encestaste cuarenta y ocho puntos en el partido de ida contra los Towers, verdad?" Ambas mujeres alzaron su vista hacia Nadia que reía falsamente al aire. "¿Y luego tú vienes a darme charla sobre el trabajo en equipo y que ya no eres egocéntrica? Eres pura mierda."

Oksana mantuvo el contacto por un momento hasta que volvió a ver a Eve, que terminaba de masajear.

"Lo que digas, Nadia."

La base armadora volteó yéndose hacia su lado de la cancha. Por su parte Eve fue hasta el maletín y sacó un antiinflamatorio.

"Tómalo, y prendamos la vela a todos los santos."

"Relájate Eve. En dos horas te vi dos canas."

La rubia soltó una sonrisa socarrona ante la sorpresa de la entrenadora y lentamente se alejó para iniciar la entrada en calor con Kenny.

El equipo ya había tirado algunas bandejas con ambas manos y elongaba formando un círculo.

"¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna?" Elena estiraba los cuádriceps sin mirarla. Oksana consideró mentirle pero ya no tenía razón de ser.

"Me ha golpeado un policía." La morocha la buscó, sorprendida. "Sí, es largo, ya todo está bien. Solo es una pequeña molestia."

"Ten cuidado. Usa más de pierna de apoyo la que tengas bien, sino el partido te desgastará rápido." La rubia asintió nerviosamente.

"Lo haré, gracias."

Oksana entendió que ésta era la forma de ablandar las cosas para Elena y lo tomaba.

El árbitro dio el aviso en la mitad de la cancha que en dos minutos empezaba el encuentro. Eve marcó casi las mismas cosas que el partido anterior solo adhiriendo que Gemma marcaría por el momento a Nadia. Saludaron al centro todas juntas y las gradas estallaron en abucheos.

Eve aguardaba el ingreso de las cinco jugadoras titulares y, como en los viejos tiempos, una mano tiró de la parte baja de su saco.

"¿Algún consejo extra?"

"Lo mismo de siempre. Cuídate y ve diciéndome como está tu pierna. No olvides, éste es un partido de preliminares no de _Playoffs_ , no es necesario el desgaste excesivo." Oksana asintió suavemente.

"¿Te veo en un rato?" Dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa complacida.

"No te olvides de disfrutar del basketball... Villanelle." Oksana abrió sus ojos y rápidamente Eve salió a reponer. "Lo lamento. No me hagas caso."

"No." Dijo con la mirada perdida en los ojos de Eve. "Me encanta que lo digas." Su sonrisa volvió a llenar su rostro mientras se alejaba y rozaba suavemente la mano de su entrenadora.

Tan pronto como la pelota se elevó para el salto inicial Kira logró golpearla hacia su costado donde estaba Gemma. Antes de que le balón llegue a sus manos un conjunto de dedos se interpuso. Nadia cortaba el pase, madrugando a todas las jugadoras incluso algunos espectadores, y rápidamente corrió al aro para depositar la bandeja en soledad.

"¡Verde!" El grito de Eve resonó un instante después de que los Wings encestaran.

El concepto estaba claro para ella. No dejaría que su equipo se deje acarrear por la velocidad traída de Nadia a los Wings.

Gemma llevó el balón a la canasta contraria ideando el ataque. En cuanto el balón tocó los dedos de Oksana el movimiento fue automático. Dos jugadoras la arrinconaban presionándola con sus cuerpos cerca de ella. Cuando quiso picar la pelota para alejarse de ellas y buscar algo de aire pensando el ataque o el pase a una compañera fue rápidamente llevada al error, perdiendo el control de su rebote. La recuperación fue inmediata y Nadia ya corría al aro esperando el pase de la alera que había recuperado. Nueva bandeja y dos puntos más para los Wings.

Oksana a un costado le alzaba las cejas a Eve, marcándole que llevaban un ritmo alto y la dificultad para poder acercarse a la canasta.

Eve duró cinco minutos antes de pedir tiempo muerto. Los Sharks aún no habían podido encestar y los Wings llevaban 12 puntos. La defensa era implacable. Cuando Oksana recibía era rápidamente marcada por dos jugadoras. Si lograba pasar el balón automáticamente las dos se reposicionaban para volver a la estructura anterior. Los colores no estaban funcionando para Eve. Ralentizar el juego solo lo hacía peor y Kate a su lado ideaba maneras para poder destrabar esa defensa.

"Habla tú." Eve le dio la confianza para que entablara con las jugadoras.

"Veamos, Oksana, te están defendiendo a tres cuarto de la medialuna. La clave aquí está en entrar en el juego de ellas, será desgastante, pero es la única salida." La joven pelirroja marcaba las posiciones en la tabla sobre el suelo. "En cuanto recibes la defensora pivot sale de la pintura para marcarte. Kira, háblale, muévete, sal a buscar el balón. Oksana por tu lado, cuando recibas debes ser rápida, descarga automáticamente la pelota a alguna compañera. Eso hará que para cuando la defensa llegue sobre ti el balón ya no esté y tenga chances alguna de las restantes para poder lanzar. ¿Entienden? Circulación y háblense, escúchense. Es fundamental que estén alerta en todo momento, apliquen amarillo por el momento. Tranquilas, el ritmo que llevan es momentáneo. Vamos, comiencen de nuevo."

Eve miraba a Kate desde un costado con algo de orgullo. Su lectura era cada día mejor y el hecho de que haya asistido a los últimos entrenamientos y partidos la habían hecho madurar.

Antes de que vuelvan las jugadoras a la cancha Eve se acercó a Oksana.

"¿Cómo vas con tu pierna?"

"Bien, por ahora. Te avisaré si me duele, te lo prometí." Eve asintió mientras el juego se reanudaba.

Kate había acertado. Los gritos que se escuchaban en la cancha eran netamente de las jugadoras de camiseta roja sangre. Oksana buscaba la recepción por detrás de la medialuna. Cuando Gemma o Jess le pasaban el balón ella ya abría sus ojos sintiendo los movimientos de las compañeras. En las primeras jugadas había podido usar el impulso con la que llegaba la pelota para que, de un manotazo, cruzara por entre las dos defensas que se aproximaban hasta llegar a Kira, en soledad cerca del aro.

Más allá de los esfuerzos del equipo visitante los Wings seguían con un ritmo arrollador por parte de Nadia y su impecable estado atlético. Sus aceleraciones eran muy fuertes, incluso para Elena, que en varias oportunidades había logrado quedar como su defensora.

La chicharra resonó dando por finalizado el primer cuarto. Wings 28 - Sharks 12.

"¿Cómo vas?" Preguntaba Eve.

"Molesta muy poco. Bastante bien, intento acomodarme con el cuerpo para no esforzarlo."

El segundo cuarto tuvo un ritmo más bajo para los locales, volviendo a su juego habitual. Aún así, la guía del equipo de la mano de Nadia, no daba tregua a los visitantes.

Jugada a jugada la defensa sobre Oksana se hacía más liviana, permitiéndole en alguna que otra ocasión el ataque hacia la canasta. Afortunadamente para Eve el promedio de tiros desde media y larga distancia estaba bien, oscilando entre el setenta y ochenta por ciento. Oksana y Elena ayudaban con sus penetraciones y descargas.

Luego de correr tres minutos Eve se dio cuenta que Nadie estaba intratable y arriesgó un poco más.

"¡Oksana! Tómala." Decía mientras apuntaba la número siete dorada.

Si bien con la defensa de Oksana los ataques de Nadia ya no eran victoria asegurada las constantes penetraciones obligaban la tracción inmediata de la rubia en diagonal hacia atrás. Una pequeña electricidad corría pierna arriba hasta por debajo de su glúteo.

Los Sharks se acercaban a los Wings con osadía y algo de suerte que no tengan tanto porcentaje en los lanzamientos externos.

Los locales atacaban el aro frente al banquillo de Eve. Quedaban algo más de tres minutos para el final de la primera parte y la diferencia ya era de cinco puntos. Oksana perseguía a Nadia que buscaba fervientemente las cortinas de sus jugadoras más altas para poder recibir al perímetro. Durante la transición fue cuando Eve notó que la número once ya compungía su cara cuando apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre esa pierna.

"Claire, pide cambio por Oksana ahora mismo."

La jugada de los Wings terminó en dos puntos por parte de la pivot luego de una descarga de balón por parte de Nadia.

Antes de que el equipo visitante haga el saque de banda los árbitros marcaron el cambio. Oksana salió de la cancha sin chistar y Nadia miraba la situación atónita. Mientras tanto, Eve indicaba a Elena que tomara la marca de la base armadora local. Volteó y pasó un gel refrigerante a la rubia que lo colocó en la parte posterior inmediatamente.

Luego de dos jugadas Jess había cometido falta personal a la alera de los Wings y tenía dos tiros libres a disposición.

Nadia, tremendamente agitada por el esfuerzo realizado, se había acercado al banquillo visitante.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quieres que llame una ambulancia?"

Oksana le respondía con un semblante entre incrédulo y divertido mientras seguía presionando el hielo. Para susto de la base armadora Eve se cruzó entre ellas.

"Vuelve a jugar y deja de molestar."

"¡Vamos! ¡Ponla a jugar! Estamos en el mejor momento."

"Tú no vendrás a decirme a mí qué carajo tengo que hacer y deshacer con mi equipo. Vuelve a la cancha e intenta saltar por encima de alguna de mis jugadoras para encestar una bandeja sobre la chicharra."

La cara de Nadia se transformó pasando a una mirada de bronca y rencor. Eve la observaba divertida desde su altura.

"Te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de decir."

"Demuéstramelo." La base pasó la lengua por la parte interna baja de su boca satisfecha con la respuesta. Cuando volteó Eve la miró de pies a cabeza. "Te noto muy cansada. Cuídate porque aún queda mucho partido por delante."

"Vete a la mierda japonesa." Le susurró por encima de su hombro.

Cuando la chicharra sonó Nadia tomaba aire apoyándose en sus rodillas. Entretiempo. Wings 48 - Sharks 42.

Camino al vestuario Eve y Kate deliberaban sobre la defensa. Ya una vez dentro las cinco titulares tomaban agua y comentaban entre ellas el movimiento del balón, estudiando los movimientos de las rivales. Los últimos cinco minutos Eve volvió a masajear el isquiotibial de manera intensa. Las tapes rosas ya se despegaban un poco en sus extremos.

Ambas técnicas cambiaron las fichas y avisaron que el tercer cuarto marcarían zona. Las cinco jugadoras rodearían, dos sobre línea de fondo y tres en la línea de tiros libres, la zona pintada. Como una banda elástica tenían que ser capaces de rotar la defensa de una punta a otra, llegando a los tiros externos. La función principal de la defensa era cortar con tantas penetraciones de Nadia. Al haber mayor cantidad de gente en la llave se le complicaría poder llegar a la canasta.

Sabiendo que la defensa duraría lo suficiente hasta que Carolyn encontrara salidas los primeros cinco minutos del tercer cuarto fueron de total control y desgaste de los Sharks. Los visitantes ganaban por cuatro puntos. A partir del minuto cinco Eve vio como de a poco sus jugadoras se cargaban de faltas, obligando en un principio al recambio con las suplentes. Y finalmente, al dos minutos de finalizar el cuarto, desistir de la estrategia y volver a la marca personal apostando al desgaste físico de Nadia.

La base armadora por su lado seguía con su estado físico implacable. Su ritmo oscilaba entre amarillo y rojo. Casi no trotaba ni mucho menos caminaba, si se trasladaba lo hacía corriendo en un alto ritmo. Oksana se preguntaba que clase de entrenamiento podía haber tenido para soportar tantos minutos en un alto rendimiento como ese. Algo de tristeza la invadió cuando se recordó de esa manera en el primer partido contra los Towers, desgastándose al máximo.

En el saque de banda de los Wings, antes de finalizar el cuarto, Oksana aguardaba el inicio del juego. Los locales habían realizado un cambio de jugadoras y aprovechó para dar un vistazo general al campo reafirmando su ubicación, analizando la defensa de su equipo. Nadia estaba de espaldas a la rubia debajo del aro, esperando el saque para correr a recibir en eje de cancha. Oksana giró su torso y su mano rozó levemente la piel de su rival. Nadia giró bruscamente su cuerpo, buscando qué fue lo que la había tocado. A la número once le pareció rara la actitud exagerada de la morocha ante un sutil contacto apenas perceptible.

Cuando se encontraron visualmente Oksana se sorprendió. Los estadios de basketball generalmente estaban iluminados en su plenitud, sin generar sombras en el campo. Las pupilas de Nadia completamente dilatadas se encontraban con los iris avellana. El tiempo se había detenido en ese instante para Oksana perdiéndose en lo profundo de ese agujero negro.

El silbato del juez corto la comunicación visual entre ellas concentrándolas otra vez en la contienda.

Final del tercer cuarto Wings 61 - Sharks 65.

Eve terminaba de echar aerosol frío sobre la pierna y Oksana tiró de ella alejándola del banco.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Eve, ¿Qué significa cuando una persona tiene las pupilas dilatadas?" La entrenadora cambió su rostro de preocupado a confundido.

"Ocurre ante la falta de luz."

Oksana perforó sus ojos y recorrió fugazmente el estadio, mostrandole que algo así era imposible. Eve demoró unos pocos segundos en entender y giró sobre sus talones mirando el banquillo local. Nadia no estaba allí. Volteó nuevamente hacia la rubia.

"¿Es una broma?" Oksana la calló sutilmente antes de responder con volumen bajo.

"Te lo digo a ti porque confío. No digas nada."

"Oksana, esto es grave. Nosotros no tenemos un tribunal _antidoping_ que nos controle."

"¿Es cocaína?"

"No lo sé. Pueden ser muchas."

"Déjalo así. Hablaré con ella al finalizar el partido. ¿Crees que Carolyn está al tanto?"

"Si alguna de mis jugadoras se fuese al baño sospecharía. Lo está permitiendo."

La chicharra volvió a interrumpirlas. El último cuarto estaba por comenzar y la puerta de los vestuarios locales se abría. Nadia volvía al trote al banquillo. Antes de entrar al campo de juego Carolyn le dirigió algunas palabras al oído.

Los primeros minutos fueron en igualdad. Ambos equipos se habían vuelto más erráticos con sus tiros. Al minuto siete Carolyn pidió tiempo fuera.

Una Oksana parada frente a su banquillo, escuchando levemente a Kate que daba indicaciones, miraba a Nadia en el otro extremo. Estaba sudada de pies a cabeza, sus piernas temblaban levemente y tenía un suave tic en su talón, repiqueteando constantemente. De tanto en tanto pasaba el dorso de su mano por sus ojos y su nariz.

Eve observaba desde un costado a su jugadora, absolutamente perdida en su rival. Estaba sudada y hasta le costaba caminar sin renguear un poco, lo había notado en las últimas jugadas. Defender a Nadia ya estaba trayendo consecuencias inminentes. Cuando Kate terminó de hablar y la chicharra resonó para que se reanude el juego, Eve se interpuso en sus jugadoras.

"Claire, pide cambio por Oksana."

"¿Qué?" La rubia se acercaba a ella.

"Ve." Volvió a ordenar Eve a su jugadora número seis, que actuó sin chistar.

"¿Por qué Eve?"

"No voy a exponerte de esa manera, no de nuevo. Descansa."

"Eve, tenemos grandes oportunidades de ganar éste partido. Solo quedan unos minutos, me recuperaré luego. No jugaré el siguiente partido si lo deseas."

"¿Acaso no te das cuenta lo que está haciendo? Te está arrastrando con ella y no lo voy a permitir. Si para evitar eso tengo que sacarte y tener que perder este partido, lo haré."

"¿Desde cuando dejas el basketball de lado de esa manera?" El rostro de Oksana ya bordeaba la frustración ante la decisión tomada y el juego, a su lado, estaba por volver a empezar.

"Desde que te conocí." Eve apoyó una mano sobre el pecho de Oksana, que ante el contacto una ola de calma la golpeó. "No te dejes llevar, por favor. Disfruta el basketball, no lo veas como una pelea a muerte. Deja que haga su show. Si para ella su prioridad es deteriorar su cuerpo de esa manera solo porque está obstinada en ganarte, déjala. Tú eres algo más Oksana."

La rubia bajó su mirada al piso y asintió, resignada. Alzó su pierna nuevamente en el banquillo, volviendo a estirarla.

"Descansa unos minutos, antes de que finalice te pondré."

"Gracias Eve."

A cuatro minutos del final Oksana volvió a ingresar. La diferencia era de dos puntos en favor de los locales. Nadia seguía extremadamente fatigada, buscando aire en cuanto el partido se detenía.

Para Oksana los siguientes minutos fueron de un esfuerzo radical. No solo por el dolor, sino porque debía amortiguar su proyección en el rostro ante la atenta mirada de Eve a un costado. Si daba a conocer la ardua molestia la entrenadora no dudaría en sacarla del partido. Algo de esperanza se proyectaba en su cabeza. Quedaban treinta segundos para la finalización y el marcador estaba igualado. Era suficiente para traerle calma y paños fríos a su físico. Estaban cerca de la victoria, y también de la derrota.

Atacaban los Sharks de la mano de Gemma que ideaba el ataque, consumiendo segundos. Cuando el balón intentó llegar a manos de Kira en el poste, intentando atacar la canasta con su pesado cuerpo, la alera se interpuso sin poder tener un control total del robo. Como destino final la pelota salió por línea de fondo.

Quedaban nueve segundos en el reloj y Oksana realizaba el saque lateral, a pocos centímetros del aro. Nadia estaba parada frente a ella, guardando el metro de distancia correspondiente. El árbitro le cedió el balón a la número once y empezó a contar sus cinco segundos para realizar el saque.

Elena se movía de punta a punta, buscando la recepción. Oksana había amagado varias veces en hacerle el pase. Frente a ella, Nadia estaba completamente abstraída por el movimiento del esférico naranja, como si nada más importara más que eso para ella.

"¡Asegura la número diez!" Gritaba Carolyn desde un costado, apuntándola con el dedo.

Nadia se dejó llevar por las palabras y volteó, buscando la posición de Elena en la cancha intentando mover su cuerpo entre ella y la atacante que se encontraba a sus espaldas. A su lado Oksana vio como el árbitro alzaba por cuarta vez su antebrazo al aire. En un acto de avidez vio como solucionar todo.

Lanzó la pelota suavemente hacia delante y el esférico impactó contra el omoplato de Nadia. Tan pronto ocurrió dio una zancada hacia delante, tomando el balón con sus manos. De un salto ya se encontraba a un lado del aro. Bastó que lanzara hacia atrás, golpeando el cristal para que la pelota entrara al aro, en una bandeja casi reversible. Atrás suyo Nadia miraba sorprendida el movimiento.

Wings 71 - Sharks 73. Cinco segundos en el reloj.

Automáticamente Carolyn pidió su último tiempo muerto mientras miraba de manera furiosa a su jugadora número siete. Por su lado, Oksana ya rengueaba más visiblemente hacia el banquillo caminando y siendo felicitada por sus compañeras.

Ella aún no festejaba. Quedaba una jugada más y el saque se iba a hacer en campo de los Sharks. Sabía que tanto Nadia como Carolyn era lo suficientemente astutas como para lograr la victoria o el empate con esa cantidad de tiempo.

"Te pondré aerosol."

"No Eve. Déjalo, no me hará nada. Es la última jugada, si es que no vamos a tiempo suplementario. Me encuentro bien, se que no es grave."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí." La respuesta cortante mientras tomaba aire no complacía a Eve y lo notó. "Lo hablaremos después. Es una mezcla de sentimientos."

El réferi avisó que el tiempo había terminado para que ambos equipos vuelvan a la cancha. Todas las jugadoras de los Sharks defenderían de manera personal. Oksana se situó cerca de Nadia esperando que accionara para atacar. A un lado, sobre la línea de banda su compañera esperaba para ingresar el balón.

La base estaba sobre la línea de fondo, a un costado del aro. En cuanto el árbitro cedió la pelota a las atacantes Nadia salió disparada. Corrió desde su posición hacia el eje de cancha, justo debajo de la canasta. Allí giró hacia su izquierda noventa grados corriendo por el centro del campo hacia la medialuna. Para hacer ese giro rozó una compañera que le puso una cortina a su defensa. Oksana luchaba liberarse de ella para seguir su persecución. El giro volvió a darle un nuevo rasguño interior en su pierna de apoyo. Con esfuerzo siguió avanzando doblando a la izquierda pero cuando su rostro enfrentó la dirección donde se había ido Nadia se topó con el cuerpo de la pivot de los Wings. Un torso fornido con el número trece en su pecho la esperaba con una nueva cortina.

Antes de impactar contra la atacante vio por encima de su hombro a Nadia, que ya llegaba a la línea de triples para recibir sola.

En su afán de esquivar esa nueva cortina volvió a apoyarse en su pierna derecha y esta vez el dolor fue más agudo que nunca. Un grito se liberó de su garganta mientras su mano derecha tomaba el isquiotibial con fuerza.

El peso ahora estaba en su pierna izquierda mientras terminaba de esquivar la pivot, y cuando pudo volver a estabilizarse con su derecha nuevamente, ésta cedió. Su rodilla impactó contra el suelo y como último reflejo levantó en forma de esgrima su mano izquierda, aludiendo a bloquear el tiro completamente en vano ya que se encontraba a medio metro y arrodillada.

Ante ella Nadia ya tenía el balón en sus manos y se alzaba hacia la canasta, lanzando por detrás de la medialuna un triple de frente al aro. 

La escena era digna de una pintura barroca. La rubia dándole casi una reverencia con expresión dolorosa al lanzamiento externo de la base armadora.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo nuevamente su cuerpo se derrumbó de cansancio sin poder mirar su tiro. A su alrededor el equipo local gritaba vitoreando junto a las gradas mientras resonaba la chicharra final del encuentro. Había encestado a tiempo. Ambas rusas una al lado de la otra se encontraban desplomadas en el suelo, buscando aire, agotadas.

Wings 74 - Sharks 73

Oksana rengueaba fuera de la cancha cruzando su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Eve. Cuando el aire puro del estacionamiento la golpeó encontró rápidamente a Nadia que la esperaba a unos metros. Le hizo una pequeña mueca a Eve y se alejó a paso trabado.

"Felicitaciones..."

"Ni se te ocurra felicitarme por la victoria." Cortó.

"No iba a felicitarte por la victoria Nadia, iba a felicitarte por tus nuevos actos recreativos." La morocha le regaló una mirada atenta mientras apretaba su mandíbula. "Veo que sigues en tu afán de no disfrutar algo tan bonito como el basketball."

"Tú no entiendes. Es mi responsabilidad, me pagan para que gane partidos, mientras tú lo haces por hobby." Oksana resopló al aire con una sonrisa rota.

"Y veo que he tomado una buena decisión de no sumarme a tu equipo cuando Carolyn vino a pedírmelo. Ella realmente te ha convertido en lo que tanto quieres: una máquina."

"Si, exacto. Tomó mierda y la moldeó hasta convertirla en acero. Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué tú quieres constantemente salir de esa ecuación, tú también eres una máquina. Mírate." Su atención bajó a su mano vendada y su pierna, ahora cubierta por el pantalón de entrenamiento.

"No lo soy. Y si me sobreesfuerzo es por amor."

"¿Vendrás a hablarme del amor al basketball Oksana? ¿Acaso sigues viviendo en Disneyland? ¿Qué sigue? ¿El mundo color de rosa y la paz mundial? Eres increíblemente patética."

"Otra vez." Cortó con expresión seria. "Te adelantas sin saber a qué me refiero. No lo hago por amor al basketball, lo hago por amor a una persona en particular."

Los ojos de Nadia se abrieron corriéndose levemente por encima del hombro de la rubia donde Eve la esperaba tranquila, dándole su espacio.

"¿Sabes?" Continuó Oksana. "Prefiero perder todos los partidos de basketball que juegue, pero perderlos con dignidad y con mis pies sobre la tierra, siendo cien por ciento consciente de ello. Al fin y al cabo tengo a alguien que me cuida hoy y mañana. ¿A quién tienes tú Nadia? ¿Quién te espera en casa? ¿El dinero? ¿La fama? ¿La victoria?"

Un velo brillante de formó en los ojos de la morocha mientras Oksana giraba sobre sus talones de vuelta a Eve. Dos pasos después volteó nuevamente hacia su rival.

"Déjame en paz con mi derrota. La prefiero y me hace más feliz que tu victoria. Cuídate."

A paso lento volvió hacia la entrenadora y entraron en silencio a la Ford Kuga. Minutos después de conducir, Oksana miraba de manera ausente hacia el cristal, perdiéndose en las calles que transitaba Eve.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Háblame."

Oksana suspiró cerrando sus ojos antes de responder.

"Estoy cansada Eve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 34: Eve ve las repercusiones de la derrota en el blog local. Con una llamada de por medio decide darle una oportunidad a su jugadora.  
> Los meses transcurren para los Sharks preparándose para una nueva final.  
> Eve y Bill se vuelven a encontrar en una fecha atípica y la entrenadora se da cuenta que los sentimientos se pagan... y se apaga(n).


	34. Cosechas lo que siembras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando a veces me dicen que lloran por tal o cual capítulo me pregunto MUY en serio si es verdad o es una forma de decir.  
> Gracias en serio, ojalá se cansen de leerme pero en verdad que estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios, kudos, lo que sea.

Por la mañana Eve se despertó triste.

No por la derrota o por el hecho de que no pudo curar la pierna de Oksana a tiempo. Eso le escapaba en gran medida.

Dentro de ella sabía que el nombre 'Sharks' profanaba a Oksana. Los primeros rayos de sol impactaban en ella que dormía encogida sobre sí, sobre su perfil derecho de frente a Eve.

Ella pensaba que el nombre de los 'Wings' y su debida connotación acertaba mejor a la descripción angelical de Oksana. Como cada mañana se dedicó varios minutos admirándola de punta a punta, como si fuese una carrera contrarreloj a su previa evaporación.

Una leve presión en su pecho producto de su posición lateral le recordó que era mejor integrarse en la cama, y su estómago reforzó la idea.

Algo por dentro le dijo que Oksana no iba a levantarse temprano en el día de hoy. Por primera vez iba a tener que lidiar con la jugadora luego de perder su primer partido, casi como un duelo.

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana y ya había tomado su café matutino. Eve llevaba un tiempo sin hacer ejercicio a raíz de toda la concatenación de acciones de Oksana y su familia. Se dirigió a su garage, sacó su BMC casi sin uso y salió a la calle.

El recorrido por Londres duró casi una hora y media. Por momentos su cadencia amortiguaba para tomar aire. Este era el momento de paz que pedía Eve. Ahora, en total movimiento, nadie iba a juzgarla ni a levantar el dedo por la derrota del día anterior. No había sido paliza y era conciente que la duda en Carolyn se sembraba aún más. ¿Sería el final de su reinado?

Cuando diez y media volvió a ingresar a la casa el silencio seguía siendo sepulcral.

Oksana despertó alrededor de once y media. Su cuerpo aún exponía algo de molestias y Eve sabía de antemano que sería normal. La forzó a tomar un abundante desayuno y luego se dedicó a examinarla. Como dictamen final se dio cuenta que la lesión no dudaría más de dos semanas en curar totalmente con terapia suficiente.

Luego de almorzar la rubia se dedicó a ir por una siesta mientras Eve abrió su computadora, navegando por el blog local. A primera hora de la mañana la noticia había sido posteada con fotos. Eve leyó el titular y el copete.

' _A su merced, campeón._

_Los Wings, últimos campeones, ganan de local en un partido electrizante sobre los subcampeones Sharks."_

La foto de portada era hermosa, Eve tenía que ser honesta consigo misma. El fotógrafo se posicionaba de frente al banquillo nuevamente. La fotografía era del instante preciso de Nadia lanzando, perfectamente mostrando su perfil. Frente a ella con rostro compungido se encontraba Oksana con su mano derecha vendada tomándose su isquiotibial y su izquierda alzada en son de bloquear el tiro. Por el color chillón se notaba las vendas rosas en la parte posterior, levemente tapada. Su pierna derecha estaba flexionada en noventa grados sobre el suelo y su izquierda de la misma manera pero su suela estaba apoyada en el parqué de madera, en total rendición.

Eve se perdió levemente en la fotografía. La mayoría de la gente no podría entender el contexto pero ella sí. La imagen era el claro reflejo de lo que había pasado Oksana en el último tiempo. Luchando contra la adversidad pese a los contratiempos del destino. En el fondo de Eve se sintió en paz. Si Oksana hubiese estado al tope de su capacidad, probablemente era una partido ganado y aún así tuvo que poner barreras en el esfuerzo físico para que no se destruyera. Era como si no tuviese límites en ese sentido, absolutamente cegada por la pasión al basketball, y Eve era la encargada de ponerle un freno a eso y traerla a Tierra.

Por debajo de la nota relatando el partido se encontraban las fotografías más relevantes. Bajó un poco más la página leyendo uno por uno los comentarios realizados y entre tantos destacó algunos.

' _¿Me parece a mí o la jugadora de los Sharks está adolorida? No pude asistir al juego pero las fotografías lo demuestran._ '

' _Increíble partido. ¡Vamos por un nuevo campeonato Wings!_ '

' _Es fácil ganar un partido cuando la número once de los Sharks fue atendida varias veces por una lesión en su pierna, además de su mano vendada. No veo igualdad de condiciones, aún más cuando ganaron solo por un punto. No soy animadora de ninguno de los equipos pero hay que hablar con claridad. Esta nota es una mierda._ '

' _He estado en las gradas acompañando a mi novio, fanático de los Wings, y puedo decir que la jugadora estrella de los Sharks estuvo adolorida. La he visto en el banquillo con algo de hielo sobre su pierna donde están sus cintas rosas. De todas maneras fue un gran duelo, ¡Iré al próximo sin dudas!_ '

Eve siguió leyendo el restante de los comentarios, algunos animando hacia los locales y otros a los visitantes. Al final de la página se encontró el casillero vacío para escribir. Eve lo pensó por un momento y tipió en el espacio de ' _Nombre: aficionado._ '

' _No he logrado asistir al encuentro, ¡Una lástima! Se nota que ha sido un partido emocionante. De todas maneras, ¿_ _He sido solo yo que me he dado cuenta que la base armadora de los Wings tiene las pupilas dilatadas en las fotografías o es por el uso del flash? ¡Increíble nota!_ '

Eve apretó 'Enter _'._

Su manera de sembrar la duda le parecía exquisita. Cualquiera que lea su comentario revería las fotografías y probablemente se daría cuenta a lo que se refería Eve.

El lunes por la tarde Oksana ingresó alrededor de las siete de la noche a la casa. Eve ya preparaba la cena y la cara de la rubia no era la mejor. Había estado todo el día caminando por las calles de Londres en busca de trabajo pero no encontró nada.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor." Dijo la entrenadora mientras comía su salteado de vegetales.

"Dime."

"Mañana necesito que estés en el estadio de los Sharks a las cinco de la tarde."

"De acuerdo. ¿Pero tu no estás trabajando a esa hora?"

"Saldré temprano, te veré en el estacionamiento. No llego con el tiempo para pasarte a buscar así que ve con tu bicicleta."

Oksana cumplió, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos, luego de haber estado merodeando la ciudad ese día también sin éxito de ofertas de trabajo.

Había tenido la oportunidad en una tienda de perfumes. Su rostro fino y angelical le había llamado la atención al encargado para los altos estándares de belleza que solicitaban en su personal pero su leve cojera le había parecido desagradable, sin siquiera preguntar su origen. Incluso, dado a que Oksana usaba jeans sutilmente sueltos de su figura y su acento ruso, había preguntado si tenía disposición su libreta de vacunación. A sus adentros quería saber si había sido vacunada contra la poliomielitis. Ante esto su rostro fue pura sorpresa, esa clase de documentos nunca habían sido prioridad en su vida y mucho menos para una búsqueda laboral. Oksana sabía que se habían perdido en el proceso de mudanza de Rusia a Inglaterra y, con ánimos por el suelo, le dijo que no contaba con la misma, marchándose.

Algo de paz vino a su cara cuando Eve se acercó a toda velocidad y frenó en seco cerca de ella. Rápidamente la entrenadora la guió hacia adentro por una puerta lateral.

"¿Me dirás que ocurre?"

Eve no respondió e ingresó al estadio donde en pocas horas entrenarían. Allí estaba Kate y las niñas. Se saludaron entre ellas y las chicas abrazaron con cariño a Oksana que les devolvía una sonrisa algo caída a raíz de sus decepciones recientes.

"¿Te quedarás a nuestro entrenamiento?" Preguntó una.

"Sí, supongo." Respondió con una sonrisa.

Kate las puso a trotar despacio en la cancha realizando algunos ejercicios como saltos y zancadas suaves.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" La rubia era comida por la curiosidad.

"Porque tú serás su próxima entrenadora." Oksana abrió los ojos de par en par sin dar crédito. "Éste es tu primer día de trabajo." Eve barrió el campo de los Sharks con las jugadoras pequeñas dentro.

La rubia demoró varios segundos en comprender.

"¿Cómo que soy su entrenadora? No tengo experiencia. No sé como tratarlas. No sé ni por donde empezar." Su rango de voz fue de un extremo a otro terminando en casi un chillido.

"Sh, cálmate. Kate estará contigo durante un mes haciendo la posta. Te enseñará como tratarlas, los entrenamientos y estarás con ella en los partidos."

Oksana mantenía su boca semiabierta y miraba a las niñas jugando entre ellas que veían quién saltaba más alto.

"Háblame. No quise decirles porque no sé si te va a gustar o si quieres aceptar."

Eve vio el perfil de Oksana como lentamente sus ojos brillaban al borde del llanto. Instintivamente la entrenadora posó una mano en su espalda.

"Está bien si no quieres. Sólo me pareció una buena idea ya que ellas te aman y tú las adoras."

"Eve, esto es demasiado. Me encanta. ¿Crees que podré hacerlo?"

"Tranquila, Kate de ayudará con la transición. Las niñas son muy buenas y te admiran tanto que te van a respetar muchísimo. No tendrás problemas."

"¿Y Kate? ¡Es su trabajo!"

"¡Oye! Deja de ponerte de los nervios, ¿Quieres? Ella no perderá su trabajo. A partir del día de hoy es oficialmente mi asistente. Estará siempre conmigo y con Kenny, he hablado ayer con el dueño de los Sharks. Dado a los excelentes resultados que obtuvimos en el último tiempo aceptó tomarte como entrenadora de las pequeñas y ascender a Kate."

Oksana lentamente esbozó una sonrisa honesta. Su día había dado un giro total. Cuando la pelirroja terminó la entrada en calor, todas se acercaron a Eve que les dio las noticias. Las niñas no paraban de gritar y saltar mientras abrazaban a ambas. Kate les prometió que iría a verlas de tanto en tanto una vez que deje de ser su entrenadora.

Si bien Oksana sabía que no podía tener sólo este trabajo se sintió aliviada de tener una pequeña puerta abierta, de la cual sacaría rédito de la misma esforzándose como jamás lo había hecho y, lo más importante para ella y las niñas, divirtiéndose.

El viernes 12 de Marzo Oksana se despertó y bajó a la cocina. Eran las ocho y media y Eve estaba terminando de alistarse para ir a trabajar. La rubia mantenía un semblante algo decaído, como si esperara algo. Durante el día se quedó en la casa mientras la ordenaba y analizaba los Skylines, con quienes se enfrentarían al día siguiente. Sería su primer partido luego de la lesión en su pierna y estaba algo inquieta por ingresar a la cancha. Por otro lado buscaba por internet nuevas alternativas para incorporar en el entrenamiento de las niñas. 

Siendo las seis de la tarde Eve aún no llegaba del trabajo y Oksana empezó a preocuparse. A los pocos minutos Eve llamó al teléfono de su casa y le avisó que la pasaría a buscar en una hora alegando que había olvidado avisarle sobre un encuentro con sus colegas kinesiólogos. Oksana no quería ir, pero por ella iría.

Cuando la Kuga apareció en la puerta de la casa la rubia vestía unos jeans azul oscuro, las botas Timberland negras y un suéter gris. Eve rápidamente aceleró yendo a un bar de aspecto normal. No era elegante pero tampoco para jóvenes amantes de la cerveza y tenía dos pisos con espacio suficiente para casi cincuenta personas.

"¿Dónde están tus colegas Eve?" Preguntaba Oksana mientras abría sus ojos para un lado y otro.

"Me han dicho que esperan en el piso de arriba. Ven."

Eve la guió por una escalera hacia el primer piso y dio un pequeño salto con susto incorporado. Unas voces gritaban al unísono.

"¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Todo el equipo, incluidos los entrenadores, estaban dispuestos en varias mesas a lo largo. Casi todo el ambiente para ellos.

"¿Qué es esto?" Oksana se había quedado parada en su lugar mientras se tapaba la boca.

"¿No habrás pensado que había olvidado tu cumpleaños, verdad? Algo bueno tenía que tener el expediente de Bill." Eve frotaba su mano sobre la espalda calmando las lágrimas que se avecinaban en los ojos ajenos. "Feliz cumpleaños Villanelle."

La última palabra la hizo romper en llanto mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

"Por Dios, no puedo creerlo. Eres increíble." Dijo con voz ahogada sobre tu cabello suelto.

Eve y Oksana jamás se habían besado frente al equipo por razones profesionales. A excepción del desliz en el bar donde Elena y Kenny las habían visto, determinaron no presentar situaciones incómodas y mantener el respeto. Hoy, bajo las condiciones, no era el día. Cuando la rubia se alejó tomó su rostro y la besó. Eve no la alejó.

"¿Me crees si te digo que te amo?" Pronunció la jugadora.

"¿Me crees si te digo que yo aún más? Esta es tu noche, disfrútala."

Oksana se abrazó con cada una de sus compañeras sin dar crédito. Como obsequio, antes de empezar la cena, le otorgaron una cadena reforzada para que pudiese dejar su bicicleta en la calle en caso que lo necesite. Era un pequeño detalle pero con extremada importancia para Oksana.

Más tarde, esa noche, Eve en la casa le dio su obsequio. Un celular nuevo con la única condición de que no sea fastidiosa con los mensajes durante el horario laboral. En cuanto se lo comunicó a Oksana la rubia rió maliciosamente. No iba a funcionar. Luego procedió al regalo que Oksana tanto esperaba: su piel.

Dos semanas después, con una rápida adaptación y un ambiente inmejorable, Oksana recibió su primer salario como entrenadora. Cuando llegó a la casa con su dinero Eve revisaba en la computadora los resultados de la última fecha y los análisis de los Wings en sus partidos recientes. La rubia dejó sobre la mesa varios papeles encimados. Alzando sus cejas Eve corrió sus ojos para darse cuenta que era dinero y luego buscó a la rubia que la miraba con una sonrisa total.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Oksana señalo los papeles rectangulares.

"Es lo que he ganado. Tómalo." Eve lentamente sonrió de manera incrédula.

"¿Por qué debería tomarlo?"

"Te pertenece, por todo lo que me has dado en éste tiempo. No es mío, es tuyo." Eve se quedó en su lugar por unos segundos y luego se relajó, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho.

"Oksana, eso es tuyo. Tú te lo has ganado y tú sabrás usarlo. Tú eres la que ha ido a trabajar para conseguirlo, tú te has sacrificado en los entrenamientos y los partidos. He hablado con el dueño Paul y los padres de las niñas, no pueden estar más contentos con tu rendimiento con ellas."

"Sí pero tú me has dejado quedarme aquí, la comida, la ropa..." Eve la cortó alzando su mano al aire y cerrando sus ojos.

"No. No te lo voy a permitir. Yo simplemente te he ayudado a que mejores tu calidad de vida porque te amo. No necesito el dinero."

"Eve, es lo que tengo. Si me lo quedo me hará sentir mal. Tómalo." La entrenadora suspiró, buscando una nueva salida a esta discusión tonta. Oksana por su lado se sentó frente a ella.

"¿Cuánto hay?"

"Cuatrocientas libras."

"Cuatrocientas libras." Repetía mirando el techo, asintiendo y rascándose la barbilla. "¿Sabes en cuanto tiempo gano ese dinero?" Oksana abrió sus ojos y negó suavemente. "En 9 horas. Mientras me levanto, hago ejercicio, me tomo un té, ceno con mi novia y me voy a acostar. Sin contar mis dos trabajos fijos." La rubia resopló.

"Es imposible. Serías rica." Eve alzó lentamente una ceja mientras la perforaba con la mirada, a la vez cruzaba sus piernas una encima de la otra y apoyaba su codo en el respaldo de la silla. Oksana volvió abrir sus ojos tanto como pudo. "¿Eve?"

"Cuando recibí la herencia de mi padre la dividimos a la mitad con mi madre. Con ese dinero terminé de cubrir mis estudios en la universidad mientras el resto lo puse a invertir con mi bróker de confianza. Cuando terminé de estudiar usé una parte para abrir mi centro kinesiológico y comprar esta casa. A partir de allí siempre tengo un monto invertido en la bolsa más allá de mi ingreso fijo por kinesiología. Mi salario de entrenadora casi no lo cuento, no se condice con lo que gano en lo mencionado anteriormente."

Oksana seguía mirandola estupefacta.

"Así que éste dinero..." Miró a su derecha el pequeño montículo con lástima.

"Exacto. No me significa nada."

"¿Y por qué no vives en otro lugar más grande?"

"¿Para qué? ¿Perder más tiempo limpiando mi casa? Te lo agradezco." Dijo mientras volvía a prestar atención a su computadora. "Tengo cosas más importantes y ya suficiente me lleva mantenerla, que por cierto, me ayudas mucho con eso. Gracias." Una sonrisa amable escapó por encima de la pantalla que la cubría.

"¿Qué hago con él?" Oksana metía sus manos entre sus piernas. Eve alzó sus hombros en respuesta.

"Lo que quieras. ¿Quieres un helado? ¿Quieres ahorrar? ¿Quieres comprar sushi? Allí lo tienes."

"Gracias Eve, pero me gustaría pagar una cena." La entrenadora volvió a resoplar.

"No puedo tolerar esta conversación un segundo más, en serio. Compra una pizza y ya." La voz infantil de Oksana rellenó el ambiente.

"¡Sí! Soy la ganadora."

Los partidos restantes de la fase regular los Sharks fueron demoledores. Oksana ya no tenía vestigios de dolor en su pierna ni en su mano. Tal como le había dicho Laura las tres pequeñas cicatrices eran imperceptibles y a veces a ella misma se le dificultaba encontrarlas.

Tanto Eve como Oksana habían sido llamadas repetitivamente por la justicia para prestar declaración en la causa de apuestas ilegales. Bill estuvo asesorándolas en todo momento y, según sus dichos, todo iba por buen camino para que tanto Konstantin como Raymond pasaran un largo tiempo en prisión.

Los tres encuentros de _playoffs_ previos a la final habían tenido sus complicaciones pero nada que Eve, Kate y el equipo no pudieran solucionar. Por el contrario, las diferencias oscilaban entre quince y veinticinco puntos. Los Horses, aquel equipo que podía ser una piedra en el zapato, había quedado en la llave de los Wings y habían perdido contra ellos en semifinales. Los Sharks por su lado, en su lado de la llave, enfrentaron a los Submarines. El equipo era de Londres oeste en donde Eve sabía que no tenían punto de comparación con la conferencia del Este donde se desarrollaba el plato fuerte del basketball femenino.

Los últimos partidos habían sido para Eve puro goce. Ya no llevaba su medicina y las cosas iban tan bien al punto tal que en su charla previa al partido de semifinales no dio indicaciones de juego.

"Chicas, realmente estoy orgullosa de ustedes como entrenadora. Ya casi estamos nuevamente en la final. Hemos estudiado al oponente y sabemos de lo que es capaz. Pase lo que pase hoy solo les pediré una sola cosa." Hizo un silencio mientras las jugadoras la mutilaban con la mirada. "Disfruten a cada momento de todo esto. Vamos, manos al centro. Uno, dos, tres..."

Resultado: aplastante.

Se venía una nueva final Wings contra los Sharks. Sharks contra los Wings.

El martes previo al partido final del sábado Oksana tenía el anteúltimo entrenamiento con las niñas antes del receso de medio año. En su categoría no había _playoffs_ sino un campeonato por puntos y los ganadores habían sido los Skylines.

Antes de que finalice, cerca de las seis, Eve llegó temprano al estadio mirando el entrenamiento y se sentó lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlas.

"¡Oksana te entrenaremos para la final del sábado!"

"¿Eh?" La rubia miraba incrédula desde su altura con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¡Sí!" Decía otra niña mientras la señalaba. "Tendrás que deshacerte de nuestras marcas. Si nos eludes muy probablemente podrás ganarle a esa número siete." La nena sacó la lengua con sonido en modo de burla.

"Oh, ¿Entonces piensan que me pueden quitar el balón?" Dijo la entrenadora con cara divertida y altanera, alzaba la pelota por encima de su cabeza alejándola de ellas. "Vamos, demuéstrenme qué tienen."

Oksana empezó a picar la pelota y cada vez que una nena intentaba sacársela hacía un suave cambio de dirección sacándole la pelota que casi la rozaban. Atacaban de a una y finalmente lo hicieron todas juntas. La rubia eludió a algunas pero ante la cantidad de nenas a su alrededor perdió su rebote y cayó al suelo. Algunas de ellas se le subieron encima mientras Oksana reía sin poder tomar aire. Una de las nenas tomó el balón y lo alzó por encima de su cabeza y de la rusa, que se encontraba tendida a sus pies.

"¡Hemos ganado! ¡Tienes que prepararte mejor Oksana! ¡Tienes un flojo rendimiento!"

A un costado Eve miraba la dulce escena con su cabeza apoyada en su puño sonriendo. Como un llamado de campanas Oksana la encontró cuando se reintegró con su torso, perdiéndose en la mirada de su entrenadora. La niña con el balón la golpeó con fuerza media sobre su cabeza repetitivamente, Oksana cerró sus ojos riendo.

"¡Estás distrayéndote Oksana! ¡Debes entrenar! ¡Sino no podrás saltar por encima de la cabeza de la número siete!" Casi como una señal todas las nenas volvieron a sacar su lengua haciendo sonidos ante el nombre de los Wings. Otra de las nenas tomó el balón y volvió a golpearla suavemente en la cabeza múltiples veces.

"¡Y tienes que comer sano! ¡Y hacerle caso a Eve y a Kate!"

"Estaremos allí el sábado para alentarte ¡Recuerda nuestras palabras!" Dijo otra niña poniendo sus dedos índice y medio sobre sus ojos y luego apuntando a la entrenadora que no paraba de reír.

"¡Son imposibles! ¡Me estoy arrepintiendo de haber elegido éste trabajo!"

"¡Ya quisieras tener estas fans y alumnas!" Volvía la misma nena golpeando su cabeza ya en forma de juego.

A los pocos minutos los padres aparecieron sobre el campo para retirar sus hijas. Cuando quedaron a solas Eve se abrazaba de frente a Oksana.

"¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en el día de hoy."

"Dime."

"¿Qué tal si luego del sábado nos vamos de vacaciones?" Eve la miraba profundamente.

"Me encantaría. ¿Donde quieres ir?"

"El calor español te asentará bien."

"España es grande."

"Empezaremos por Madrid, luego podremos ir a la playa a que te quites un poco el frío de Rusia."

"Definitivamente no quieres ir a Rusia ¿Huh?" Eve negó con su cabeza divertida.

"Ya hemos ido."

"¿Y la has pasado mal?" Oksana enterró sus dedos en las costillas de Eve, dándole una suave cosquilla.

"Fatal. Quiero ir a la playa."

"Lo que digas jefa."

"Olvidé mencionarte, el jueves viene Bill. Me juntaré con él antes del entrenamiento."

"¿Vendrá luego al último entrenamiento?" La rubia sonreía. Extrañaba a Bill y pese a los molestos compromisos judiciales nunca había podido verlo nuevamente.

"Lo invitaré, pero es muy impredecible."

"¿Llegarás a tiempo o te quedarás con él?"

"Relájate. Siempre me libera antes de los entrenamientos. Estoy segura que querrá verte."

Así fue. El jueves a las seis de la tarde Eve se dirigió al mismo bar cerca del club donde siempre se encontraba con su amigo. Vestía una remera sin mangas negra que dejaba entrever apenas su cicatriz del pecho, junto con unas calzas. Oksana terminaba su trabajo a esa hora pero prefirió no unirse a ellos, sino darle espacio a Eve con su amistad para que se pusieran al día. Entre tanto se quedó en la cancha vacía entrenado tiros y penetraciones hasta que llegara el resto del equipo.

"¡Wow! Ser padre te está sacando cada vez más canas."

"Oye, no bromees con eso. Keiko me está agotando con la inscripción de Christian en el jardín de infantes."

Ambos pidieron cafés mientras se ponían al día. Luego de unos minutos y dos sorbos a su taza Eve cambió su semblante a algo más duro y serio.

"¿Qué sabes de la causa Bill?"

"Casi cerrada, restan algunos detalles."

"¿Qué detalles?"

"Convengamos que no fue una buena decisión que hayan salido del país luego de aquella noche, tras las redadas y todo lo que ya sabes. La justicia dictamina si intentaron fugarse." Eve se quedó estupefacta.

"Pero hemos vuelto. Además, hay constancia que hemos ido a su lugar de nacimiento." Bill alzó una mano.

"Lo sé, no es necesario que expliques. Todo ya está presentado y lo tendrán en consideración. Sería la última piedra que queda por remover. Tengo experiencia en este tipo de cosas y no creo que traiga mayores inconvenientes." Eve relajó sus hombros. Se maldecía por no haber traído una coleta para el pelo, el calor de Londres le pasaba factura ante el gran caudal. "¿Quieres contarme como te sientes?"

"¿Sinceramente? Tengo miedo."

"¿Acerca?"

"¿No te ha pasado que las cosas marchan demasiado bien para tu estilo de vida y sientes que algo se va a derrumbar o aún viene lo peor?"

"¿Acaso no crees que finalmente mereces algo de esto luego de tanto tiempo? Eve, siempre estás empujándote al máximo. Creo que es momento de relajarte y disfrutar un poco."

"En eso estoy pensando." Bill entrecerró sus ojos examinando a su amiga.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Eve titubeó para responder.

"Quiero dar el siguiente paso. Ya sabes, el mismo que has dado tú, pero no sé si aceptará." Antes de que Bill responda Eve cerró sus ojos con un suspiro desesperado y movió sus manos al aire. "Creo que me estoy adelantando demasiado."

"¡Oye! ¿Por qué dices algo así? ¿Por qué crees que para el amor hay tiempos?"

"¿Porque nos llevamos casi doce años de diferencia? ¿Porque hace pocos meses que estamos juntas? No voy a negarte que las cosas van viento en popa pero a la vez no quiero atosigar ni ahogar la relación."

"Eve, cuando me propuse a Keiko lo hice porque estaba seguro muy dentro mío que no diría que no. Si realmente crees que eres compatible, sabrás si es momento o no."

Eve asentía mientras rascaba su cabeza, pensando.

"Iremos a España la semana que viene, a tomarnos vacaciones."

"Sería un bonito momento, ¿No crees?"

Un sonido de celular sacó a Eve de su concentración. Bill atendía y ella terminaba su café.

"Hola mi amor. ¿Cómo te encuentras?" La entrenadora sonrió ante la respuesta de su amigo a su esposa al otro lado de la línea.

"Dile que estás en un café con otra mujer, que deje de molestar." Eve susurraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, Bill marcaba con su rostro lo interesante que había sido el comentario.

"Aquí la mujer con la que estoy en un café dice que dejes de molestar." El agente alzó sus cejas de manera exagerada ante la respuesta al otro lado de la línea. "Dice mi esposa que no extrañaba para nada tu humor de mierda." Eve soltó una carcajada genuina.

"Mándale mis saludos. Espero verla pronto." Bill asintió mientras escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.

"Oh, así que has tenido la reunión. ¿Te ha gustado el jardín de infantes?" El hombre revoleó sus ojos, denotando que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

"Sigue, iré al baño." Susurró Eve.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia sus espaldas, al fondo del salón se encontraban las dos puertas de los baños para cada sexo.

Cinco minutos después volvía caminando, esquivado las mesas aledañas, cruzando el ambiente de punta a punta ante la mirada de Bill que seguía al celular con Keiko.

Para Eve el tiempo se detuvo.

Su paso paró dejándola parada en medio del salón, con dos mesas a su alrededor. Una de ellas era de una mujer que tomaba su café con un vaso de agua.

Todo se volvió lento, un _slow-motion_ constante.

Un fuego punzante implosionó en su pecho sin previo aviso o síntoma. Sus párpados se cerraron ante el dolor y las imágenes la arrollaron de manera automática.

_"Falta técnica, directora técnica de los Sharks. Expulsada."_

_"¿Sola yo? Mírate tú. No tienes familia. No tienes amigos. ¿Qué tienes? ¡Me tienes a mí y a nadie más! ¡Tienes el basketball y nada más! ¡Te encuentras sola!"_

_"Es todo el dinero que me sobró de lo que me has dado, puedes contarlo si quieres. Hoy iré caminando despacio a mi casa. Gracias por todo y feliz navidad si no te veo."_

_"¿Y ella porque se le cae un poquito de café caliente en la mano tiene el derecho de venir cuando quiera, jugar como quiera y cuánto quiera? Wow, Eve. Ella debe tener una lengua demasiado buena."_

_Un sonido sordo resonaba en la cocina y como efecto el grito de Oksana por detrás. "¡Eve! ¡Ayúdenla! ¡Está sufriendo un ataque al corazón!"_

Cuando Eve abrió sus ojos su cuerpo ya estaba lo suficientemente inclinado listo para impactar contra el suelo sobre su perfil derecho. En su camino el brazo arrastró el vaso de agua que descansaba sobre la mesa. La cabeza de Eve y el vidrio impactaron sobre la superficie al mismo tiempo, como connotación de su corazón.

El aire no ingresaba a sus pulmones.

Por inercia su cuerpo giró enfrentando el techo. Sus oídos ahogaban las voces a su alrededor pero sus ojos pudieron dilucidar los ojos verdes claros de Bill sobre ella. Por el movimiento de sus labios podía saber que la llamaba desesperado. Por un segundo entendió algunas palabras.

"¡Eve! ¡Tus pastillas! ¿¡Dónde están!?"

Con un silbido desde el fondo de su tráquea respondió débil.

"No."

Un velo húmedo se formaba en los ojos de Eve que no se corrían de Bill y pronto una lágrima se resbaló por el costado de su sien.

"¡Eve! ¡Aguanta! ¡Alguien llame una ambulancia urgente!" Las manos del hombre se posaron alrededor de la cabeza de Eve mientras la sacudía despacio. "Eve, quédate. Ya te salvarán."

Eve lo comprendió en su inconsciente de un segundo para otro.

Todos aquellos sentimientos sembrados en su caja de Pandora a lo largo de los últimos meses, debajo de su caja torácica, eran cosechados sin medir las consecuencias. Todo estaba dormido, pero estaba allí.

La entrenadora no pudo pensar mucho más, el aire seguía sin pasar a sus pulmones y la fuerza gutural era extremadamente visible. Con la última gota de aire, bajo la supervisión de su amigo y con la mirada perdida al techo del café dejó escapar su último deseo.

"Cuídala."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 35:  
> La disciplina de los Sharks se vuelca en una nueva final.  
> Los sentimientos arrollan a Nadia en su desesperación por la gloria.


	35. Astankova, Oksana. A.K.A. Villanelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise MF!  
> Extendamos la agonía un capítulo más, para que después no me digan que soy mala, y el drama y bla bla...  
> (Una parte de mí tampoco quiere terminar esta historia, pero mi vida personal me lo pide.)  
> ¿Recuerdan el rostro frío de Villanelle ante Eve en la escena final del 2x08 cuando le dice 'What do you think it's happening here?' ? (Esa cara me asustó más que el 1x03) Bueno... ténganla en el bolsillo para éste capítulo.  
> Gracias por el cariño, comentarios, y toooodo, incluídos los emojis que me llenan de pies a cabeza.  
> TW: @dadke_fic

Nadie, o casi nadie, asistiría a un hospital un jueves por la noche. Las salas de emergencias tenían algún que otro niño golpeado o adulto con síntomas de resfrío.

Los dos esperaban sentados en un conjunto de tres asientos, el restante vacío, sobre un pasillo en el tercer piso. Al final del mismo había una puerta cerrada electrónicamente desde fuera, para poder ingresar había que marcar un código de seis dígitos que el agente ya había descifrado por la escala polifónica. Arriba del marco había un cartel de fondo índigo y letras blancas. ' _Unidad de cuidados intensivos_ '.

Bill escuchaba un leve ruido de la goma que componía la suela de las Adidas negras y azules contra el piso sintético del hospital. Oksana repiqueteaba nerviosa con su rostro apoyado sobre las yemas de sus dedos de su mano fuerte. El hombre podía notar como su cerebro poco a poco se ahogaba en la desesperación de la espera. Llevaba su camisa verde agua de manga larga arremangada de manera desprolija, denotando haber pasado una situación de estrés.

Consolarla o tocarla no iba a amortiguar la tensión que circulaba entre ellos dos. Bill sabía que algo de Eve había dentro de ella y en ese momento se tenía que llamar a silencio. Revisó su reloj pulsera. Nueve y diez de la noche.

Tan pronto como un golpe grave resonó en el casi vacío pasillo ambos alzaron sus cabezas hacia la puerta y una médica morocha salía de ella a paso tranquilo. El ambo azul claro impoluto marcaba su importancia dentro del sector.

"¿Familiares de Polastri?"

Bill se sorprendió con la velocidad de un rayo con la que Oksana se acercó a ella sin decir una sola palabra.

"Sí, nosotros somos." La médica le dedicó una rápida mirada a ambos con semblante serio.

"Soy la cardióloga de turno Melissa Roberts, he atendido a la paciente Polastri."

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" Oksana quería omitir la introducción.

"¿Quién ha estado en el momento del colapso del paciente?"

"Yo." Dijo rápidamente Bill. Melissa suspiró sutilmente.

"La paciente ingresó al hospital con un paro cardiorrespiratorio grave. Hemos sido informados de sus maniobras de reanimación y técnicamente creemos que han sido el principal motivo por lo cual la situación no es peor. Al entrar hemos hecho todo a nuestra disposición para poder estabilizarla y lo hemos conseguido. Su corazón y su aparato respiratorio ahora funcionan con normalidad. De todas formas está bajo examinación constante para ver cómo responden en las siguientes horas."

"¿Entonces se pondrá bien?" La voz de Oksana rozaba los agudos y el quiebre.

"No del todo. Como dije su sistema está bajo control minucioso pero su cerebro sufrió las secuelas por el paro cardiorrespiratorio, entrando en un estado de inconsciencia profunda."

Tanto Oksana como Bill soltaron el aire de sus pulmones. La rubia alzó sus cejas para que la médica se siga explicando de una manera menos formal.

"La paciente transita un estado de coma indefinido a raíz de la falta de oxígeno en su cerebro."

"¿Cómo indefinido? ¿Cuándo despertará?" La médica le devolvió una mirada algo incrédula y supo que necesitaba explicarse mejor ante la mujer.

"No podemos tener certeza, es algo imprevisible. Podría tardar horas, días, semanas, meses, años o nunca."

' _Nunca._ '

Fue lo única palabra de todas las mencionadas que hizo eco de una punta a otra en su cabeza, rebotando sin cesar. Oksana apretó sus puños sin poder expresar sentimientos, anulada. Bill cerró sus ojos por un momento y sabía que tenía que aprovechar este momento más allá de las difíciles noticias.

"¿Cuándo podremos verla?"

"Lamentablemente en las próximas diez horas como mínimo estará supervisada de íntegra por todo el equipo que está en el caso. Si no hay fluctuaciones en sus valores de estabilidad podrán verla en el turno de visitas por la mañana como excepción. Yo estaré en el turno, me ocuparé y les avisaré."

"¿No podemos verla por un segundo?" Rogaba Oksana.

"Créame, lo mejor es que ahora nos deje hacer nuestro trabajo señorita..." La médica hizo un espacio para saber a quién se dirigía.

"Señora Polastri." Respondió inconscientemente.

"¿Hermana?"

"Esposa."

La médica buscó sutilmente en su mano algún indicio de asegurar sus dichos.

"Soy con quién estaba la señora Polastri. Doy fe de lo que dice la señorita." Pronunció en seco Bill.

La médica se tomó un segundo examinando la respuesta y asintió. Volvió hacia la rubia.

"Sígame, pero solo será por un momento y detrás mío. No podrá tocarla ni quedarse en la habitación."

Oksana asintió nerviosamente y rápidamente la siguió por detrás, respetando las normas. Al cruzar las puertas un olor inédito perforó sus fosas nasales. Inmediatamente la jugadora lo recibió con rechazo. 

Cuando el pasillo se bifurcaba la cardióloga dobló a su izquierda y siguió derecho hasta topar con una habitación vidriada pero bloqueada parcialmente por una cortina interna. La puerta se encontraba un metro hacia la derecha y estaba cerrada. Se posicionó a la altura y miró los ojos avellana, dándole permiso para acercarse hasta el límite, sin ingresar.

La escena fue un golpe en el estómago para Oksana. Incluso así le parecía poco. Eve yacía en la cama con una máscara de ventilación, su camisa blanca de paciente manga corta y su melena esparcida por toda la almohada. Por detrás de ella, y a cierta altura, varios monitores exponían sus signos vitales. Una vía intravenosa estaba en su mano derecha, que era el perfil que obsequiaba rápidamente a los transeúntes del pasillo.

Oksana tuvo un encuentro de sensaciones. Aquella imagen de Eve dormida que alguna vez le había otorgado tanta paz ahora generaba miedo. Ante el doloroso sentimiento sus ojos se empañaron y su respiración se volvió cada vez más difícil. Desde su metro sesenta y cinco, Melissa la observaba algo asustada hasta que la rubia habló.

"¿Me avisarás cuando pueda quedarme con ella?" Sus ojos aún no se quitaban de Eve y su cablerío.

"Lo haré."

"Estaré en el pasillo en todo momento. Sólo... avísame por favor."

"Se nota que la quieres."

Oksana mediaba entre reír y tomarla del cuello ajustándola contra el vidrio, preguntándose cómo se atrevía a decir semejante calumnia. El término utilizado quedaba corto para expresar el amor de Oksana, que aún no sabía cómo se mantenía en pie sin desmayarse. Como desenlace final la rubia supo que la médica solo hacía lo posible dentro de su poder para cuidar a Eve y su salud pendía, en gran parte, de ella. Sin mediar otra palabra giró sobre sus talones nuevamente hacia la salida.

El reloj marcaba las diez y cinco de la noche antes de que tres personas se proyectaran sobre el pasillo agonizante. Elena, Kenny y Kate aparecían a paso apurado.

Habían visto a Oksana recibir la llamada de Bill y salir espantada del club con su bicicleta que había dejado amarrada en el estacionamiento. Elena mandó mensajes al celular de Eve pero más de una hora después recibió respuesta solo con el nombre del hospital y la aclaración. ' _Tercer piso._ '

Preguntaron a ambos sobre el estado de la entrenadora, pero el único que respondió fue Bill. Oksana se ahogaba en sus pensamientos buscando soluciones o intentando digerir la nueva situación. Elena simplemente se dedicó a sentarse a su lado mientras la abrazaba en silencio. Kate y Kenny la miraban desde la pared contigua.

Bill, desde afuera del hospital con el celular de Eve llamaba a su madre, Kim. Con algo de susto en un principio ella llegaría al hospital por la mañana. El agente le había avisado que tenía en su poder la llave de su casa y su vehículo estacionado en la zona aledaña al hospital. Luego abrió la mensajería y avisó a su compañera Laura de lo acontecido.

Cerca de las doce de la noche Kate, Kenny y Elena se fueron de la clínica dejando a Oksana y Bill bajo el aviso de ante cualquier novedad que notificaran. El agente notó que el nombre de todos estaba en el celular de Eve y sabía con perfección que su contraseña de desbloqueo era uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

A la mañana siguiente, un poco antes de las nueve de la mañana, Kim se hizo presente en el tercer piso con su pequeño bolso. Oksana no se había movido del pasillo, esperando información nueva por parte de los médicos. El saludo fue breve pero intenso. Por primera vez la rubia estaba en contacto con la familia directa de Eve y las circunstancias no eran las más afables.

Los tres pudieron ingresar a la habitación por algunos minutos. El parte seguía igual, los signos vitales estaban controlados, a excepción de alguna arritmia, pero su estado vegetal proseguía.

Bill intentó persuadir a Oksana de descansar en la casa pero se negó. Bajo ningún concepto ella iba a abandonar el lugar y esperaba la confirmación de los médicos para que pudiese quedarse dentro de la habitación con Eve. El hombre fue a la casa, tomó un bolso y cargó dentro de él algo de ropa de Oksana. Por la tarde obtuvieron el permiso para quedarse hasta dos personas dentro, y solo una por la noche.

Por la edad avanzada de Kim y el rehuso de la rubia de abandonar el hospital acordaron que ella se quedaría por la noche. Usó la ducha de la habitación y se quedó toda la noche en la silla contigua sin tocar a Eve. Bill, por su parte, el viernes a la noche voló de regreso a Berlin por trabajo prometiendo que volvería en cuanto pudiese y estaría en contacto constante con Oksana. Evitó mencionarle el último deseo de Eve en aquella conversación del bar, sabía que iba a destruir a su pareja en mil pedazos.

El sábado por la mañana la madre de Eve volvió a la habitación con yogurt con cereales. Era consciente que Oksana no había comido nada en los últimos casi dos días. Dos cucharas fueron suficientes para asquearse y lo dejó sin terminar.

"Come un poco más, te hará bien."

"Lo siento, no puedo. Me duele el estómago."

"Me ha hablado maravillas de tí. Eres muy buena compañera."

"Me siento perdida. Sinceramente sigo en shock, no puedo entender nada de lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila?"

"He pasado por cosas peores y he aprendido a mantener la calma, por mi bienestar." Hubo un silencio tranquilo antes de que Kim prosiguiera. "¿Hoy es la final del campeonato, verdad?"

Oksana se limitó a asentir de forma escueta y volvió a perderse en Eve. De tanto en tanto miraba los monitores, intentando encontrarles sentido a los números y las tres líneas que ondeaban intermitentemente.

Caía el sol del sábado. Los médicos no notaban ningún avance en cuanto a sus reflejos. El estado de coma era total.

Un bullicio de volumen bajo provino desde el pasillo. A Oksana no le llamó la atención porque sabía que era horario de visita. El cuerpo medico del sector se espantó y se hacían a un lado, murmurando entre ellos.

Con Elena a la cabeza, el equipo entero ingresaba por el pasillo vestidos de pies a cabeza con sudadera y pantalón largo del respectivo club. La mayoría asomó su cabeza hacia Eve sin entrar a la habitación.

Uno de los cardiólogos de turno pidió que ingresaran de a uno y fue Elena la que se quedó e ingresó. Oksana la miraba cansada.

"¿Novedades?" Dijo mientras saludaba a la madre.

"Todo sigue igual." Espetó secamente la rubia.

"Préparate, iremos al partido." La número once suspiró pesadamente tomándose el puente de la nariz.

"Elena, no iré. No insistas. No me importa el campeonato, no me significa nada."

"Vendrás porque lo haremos por Eve. Ganaremos por ella."

"¿Qué sentido tiene?" La rubia se levantó y alzó el volumen de su voz. Inmediatamente Kim a su lado la imitó y tomó su mano.

"Oksana, estoy segura que Eve hubiese deseado que vayas al partido y no que te quedes aquí."

"No la dejaré sola Kim."

"Yo estaré aquí y te esperaré hasta que termine el partido. Puedes quedarte por la noche si lo deseas."

"Oksana." La voz de Elena cortaba la comunicación entre ellas de manera autoritaria. "Te seré sincera. Detesto admitirlo pero no podremos ganar sin tí. A mí y al equipo tampoco nos importa el campeonato en éste momento, pero iremos igual porque era el deseo de Eve. Que finalmente, luego de tres años, tenemos una chance real de ganarles y sólo podremos lograrlo contigo."

"Elena, me encantaría. Pero no puedo. No estoy concentrada, estaré con la cabeza aquí y no en el partido." Kim volvió a tomar su brazo.

"Oksana, ve. Si ocurre algo le avisaré a Kate para que no estés pendiente de tu celular. Distráete un poco y, sobre todas las cosas, hazlo por ella. Aunque no esté contigo en el partido sabes muy bien que ella hubiese querido que estés ahí."

La rubia miró el suelo negando con su cabeza y mordiéndose su labio inferior. Miró el reloj que marcaba las siete y media de la noche. En una hora debía comenzar la entrada en calor. El estadio quedaba a casi quince minutos del hospital en bicicleta ya que sería en cancha neutral por tratarse de la final.

"No tengo mis cosas."

"Tengo tu remera de repuesto en mi bolso y el resto está aquí contigo cuando viniste el jueves por la noche."

Hasta la misma Kim se sorprendió de lo calculado que tenía todo la capitana del equipo.

Dudando un poco más Oksana tomó el bolso y entró al baño de la habitación. Había un partido que jugar.

En cierta medida Kim había tenido razón. Hacía dos días que la BMC estaba en la entrada del hospital amarrada en un poste, y cuando la montó andando por detrás del auto de Elena, el viento la alivió. Si bien su amiga había insistido que se subiera al auto, Oksana necesitaba ese contacto con la libertad y el viento para sacarse un poco el óxido, el estrés que tenía sobre sus hombros. Cerrar sus ojos por momentos duplicaba el efecto.

Llegaron casi veinte minutos antes del comienzo de la entrada en calor y Oksana simplemente se dedicó a tener ese momento para sí, sentada en el banquillo con sus palmas apoyadas en ambos lados y a su vez miraba sus zapatillas negras y violetas. Aquellas que Eve le había regalado para lograr eso mismo, llegar a la final y ganar el campeonato regional.

Un toque delicadamente gélido sobre su mano derecha llamó su atención. Reconocía esos dedos traslúcidos. Cuando levantó sus ojos avellanas encontró a Eve que la miraba con su sonrisa característica.

"¿Eve?"

_"Eres especial Oksana, jamás lo olvides. Has llegado a un punto donde no necesitas de mí para ganar un partido, no importa que tan fundamental sea."_

"No puedo Eve." Las lágrimas ya no tenían contención en los ojos avellanas y se escurrían mejillas abajo. "No puedo sin ti."

Eve seguía mirándola con un dejo de confianza y su rostro giró un poco hacia la derecha, buscando a otra persona. Oksana la siguió. Frente a ella Anatoly la miraba sonriendo con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su saco.

_"Muéstrame qué tienes, Villanelle."_

Una nueva sonrisa desafiante salió del hombre y meneó su cabeza hacia el aro más alejado de ellos.

Oksana rompió en llanto ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Desde navidad que no se sentía así de rota cuando su cuerpo se partió en mil pedazos frente a la puerta trasera de Eve.

"Oye." Una suave voz llamaba frente a ella. Elena se acuclillaba mientras tomaba suavemente sus manos. Tanto Eve como Anatoly se habían esfumado. "Oksana, cálmate. Todo estará bien. Ven aquí." Los brazos de la morocha se enroscaron apretándola con fuerza media. Se quedaron dos minutos hasta que se separó sutilmente. "He hablado con Kim mientras te cambiabas, me ha dicho que no has comido nada. Ten, come porque sino te hará mal." Mostró frente a ella una banana y un gel energizante.

La rubia asintió nerviosamente mientras dejaba escurrir sus ojos y calmaba su respiración. Sin decir otra palabra Elena volteó y fue con Kate y Kenny en el eje de cancha, que hablaban sobre el partido concentrados esperando que sean las ocho y media.

Oksana comió a regañadientes de forma lenta sin levantar la mirada.

"¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Acusarme en el blog de consumo de drogas! Realmente te afectó haber perdido." Los ojos avellanas cansados se encontraban con los verdes de Nadia, que regalaba un rostro compungido de rabia. Se acercaba a paso lento con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho. "¿Sabes lo que me han molestado por ese comentario de mierda? La asociación analizando el último partido, teniendo gente al lado mío en el banquillo, apuntándome con el dedo. Aún habiendo perdido te llevaste la gloria porque estabas lesionada, hablando de ti y sólo de ti. Me das asco Oksana."

"Villanelle." Dijo en tono seco. Nadia abrió sus ojos. "Mi nombre es Villanelle."

"Como mierda te llames, preciosa."

Los ojos marrones oscuros de Elena se interpusieron delante de los de Nadia que se paró mirando desde su altura. Dos segundos después todo el equipo de los Sharks aparecía detrás de ella en modo de 'v' hacia el fondo, formando una especie de escudo a Oksana.

"Te has equivocado de banquillo, guardaespaldas de jardín de infantes."

"¿Quién mierda te ha hablado a ti, miércoles?"

"Aquí te metes con una, y te metes con todas. ¿Has escuchado? Y, si estoy en lo cierto, tu banco se encuentra por allí." Elena hizo resonar la última palabra en volumen alto, alzando rápidamente su mano a un costado del rostro de Nadia y apuntando con su dedo índice hacia el otro extremo. El efecto fue el amague a darle un golpe directo a la cara y la base armadora tuvo que cerrar sus ojos del susto.

La jugadora de los Wings barrió con sus ojos todo su entorno y sonrió maliciosamente.

"De acuerdo. Las voy a destrozar una por una allí dentro." Se alejó dos pasos caminando hacia atrás y buscando un pedazo de Oksana alzando la cabeza. "¿Dónde está la japonesita, Villanelle? Me he divertido con ella la última vez."

El equipo se dispersó y Elena volteó buscando a la rubia. Cerca de ella susurró mientras terminaba el energizante.

"¿Quién es Villanelle?" La número once se paró del banquillo.

"Yo soy. Ese es mi verdadero nombre."

Tiró el envase a un costado y se acercó a la cancha para iniciar la entrada en calor mientras acomodaba su muñequera y su cabello. Miró sutilmente a Kate alzando rápidamente su rostro y cejas. La entrenadora sacó su celular prestando atención a su pantalla de inicio. Le devolvió la mirada y negó con su cabeza.

Las palabras de Kate entraban por un oído y salían por el otro. El bullicio en el estadio era total y los árbitros ya se aproximaban al centro de cancha para dar comienzo. Todo el equipo de los Sharks puso sus manos en el centro y Elena habló.

"A la cuenta de tres, por Eve. Uno, dos, tres..."

"¡Eve!"

Villanelle simplemente puso su mano y no gritó su nombre. Su rostro era duro, con una mirada fría, inescrutable. Caminando hacia la cancha se puso a la par de Elena.

"Estate cerca mío y háblame. Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas." Le dijo sin buscarla pero dirigiéndose a ella. El nivel de voz sorprendió a la morocha. Todo aquel rastro armonioso e inclusive tímido de Oksana se había desvanecido, como si ahora fuese otra persona. Elena lo comprendió y respondió.

"De acuerdo, lo mismo para ti Villanelle." El nombre trajo la atención de los ojos avellanas y de forma fugaz chocaron los puños antes de dirigirse cada una con su rival.

Un cartel blanco sobre las gradas llamó la atención de Villanelle. Las niñas lo sacudían animosamente y gritaban entre todo el alboroto de los espectadores. Villanelle las observó y levantó sutilmente su mano, casi de forma distante.

Balón al aire y ésta vez Kira se aseguró de cachetearla hacia Jess o Elena que tenían más altura, evitando robos fugaces de Nadia. Los Sharks atacaban. Gemma organizaba el ataque acercándose al borde de banda. Villanelle apareció sobre el eje de cancha y le pasó el esférico. Frente a ella una ansiosa Nadia la esperaba. La rubia se quedó en su lugar, parada sin posición de ataque y mirándola directo a los ojos. El balón descansaba sobre su palma fuerte.

"¡Vamos! ¡Ven aquí!" La voz llegaba a regañadientes a los oídos de la atacante.

Villanelle siguió en su lugar algunos segundos. Todo el estadio expectante de su ataque, su tiro o incluso de su velocidad. A contramano de todo eso simplemente su esfuerzo vino de su muñeca, lanzando la pelota hacia su izquierda sin mover un sólo músculo de más. Nadia siguió la línea del pase sorprendida. Elena salía a toda velocidad de una cortina a un metro de distancia entre ellas para la recepción. Un rebote contra el suelo después saltaba hacia la canasta para depositar los dos primeros puntos del partido.

Los Wings realizaron el saque correspondiente y, a unos centímetros de la medialuna en territorio de los Sharks, Gemma esperaba en defensa a Nadia. Su rostro lo expresaba todo, se avecinaba un arduo partido teniendo frente a ella a la mejor jugadora del mejor equipo. Un sutil toque en su bíceps izquierdo la sacó de su concentración. Villanelle se acercaba dándole un leve apretón, pidiendo que se corra y contenga a otra jugadora mientras su rostro iba dirigido a Nadia, que se avecinaba trotando con una sonrisa en sus labios. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la base armadora de los Sharks había desaparecido. La rubia esperaba de pie caminando el ataque de la contrincante. Su postura no mostraba ánimos de defensa, parecía un mero poste de luz de alguna calle londinense.

Nadia no perdió el tiempo, bajó rápidamente su centro de gravedad, y con la velocidad de un rayo atacó el aro. Fácilmente superó la línea de la rubia y siguió paso para encestar. Los jugadores de basketball tienen el control del rebote de forma automatizada dado a los entrenamientos, el cuerpo tiene memoria y también las manos. Pronto notó que, tras volver del rebote sobre el suelo a su mano, el balón estaba raro. Algo lo había afectado corriendo su trayectoria estipulada de vuelta a su palma y Nadia supo con rapidez que ese 'algo' tenía apellido, nombre y hasta seudónimo. Por encima de su hombro derecho terminó de confeccionar su teoría. Astankova, Oksana, A.K.A. Villanelle.

La rubia se estiró a su lado para tocar con las yemas de sus dedos izquierdos la pelota, obligando a perder el control. Como resultado golpeó con la rodilla de Nadia y luego salió por línea de fondo. Pérdida para los Wings.

"¿Qué...?" Nadia buscaba respuestas en el rostro frío de Villanelle con su boca abierta.

La explosión de bullicio en las gradas cortó su voz. El estadio se rendía ante la velocidad y técnica de ambas, pero aún más de la rubia alta.

"¡Reposición Sharks!" El árbitro cortaba el filoso cruce de miradas entre las dos rusas mientras alzaba la pelota para que alguien del equipo realice el saque de banda.

Todo el primer cuarto del partido se desarrollaron con ese nivel de intensidad. Villanelle tenía cero puntos en su cuenta personal, Nadia también.

La base armadora, paradójicamente, se sentía desarmada. No encontraba respuestas para poder encestar o para aproximarse a una distancia prudencial al aro. Frente a ella tenía una pared de casi tres metros que cortaba su ritmo constantemente con una personalidad fría y hasta desinteresada. La jugadora de los Wings hasta había intentado lanzar a distancia luego de salir rápidamente de una cortina o un desmarque, pero en cuanto el balón salía despedido de sus manos era un llamado directo a una palma que se interponía entre el esférico y la canasta, bloqueando el tiro.

Fin del primer cuarto. Wings 8 - Sharks 22.

Nadia miraba agitada de reojo a Oksana que se alejaba caminando hacia en banquillo ante el eco de la chicharra. Su cuerpo y su respiración no mostraba indicios de cansancio. El ahorro de su energía era total o su físico era extremadamente bueno.

La rubia miró a Kate cuando se dirigía al maletín negro de Eve a un costado. Le alzó las cejas en son de pregunta sin decir una sola palabra. La entrenadora revisó su celular y volvió a negarle con la cabeza. Villanelle sacó del maletín un nuevo gel energizante y lo consumía escuchando a Kate dando indicaciones en cuanto a la defensa.

El segundo cuarto tuvo un cambio de intensidad significativo por parte de los Wings. Carolyn gritaba entre los cuartos a sus jugadoras. No admitía bajo ningún concepto que encestaran ocho puntos en diez minutos y que su jugadora estrella aún no tenga nada en su cuenta personal. Ahora la defensa frente a los Sharks era atosigadora, en especial sobre Elena. Cruzar la mitad de cancha era tarea difícil para Gemma, que con suerte lograba hacerlo dentro de los 9 segundos que indican el reglamento.

Dos posesiones bastaron para que Villanelle desde un costado de la cancha acomodara las cosas. Ahora ella iba a ser la que llevaba el balón y comandaba el ataque. Con una sutil mirada a Kate a un costado y moviendo sus dedos de un extremo a otro le dio aviso de su movimiento. La jugadora rusa aún no había vociferado en todo el partido y para el equipo era preocupante. Siempre era la primera que aplaudía dando ánimos gritando y ahora era todo lo opuesto. Sin sonreír, con sus ojos fríos sobre Nadia, asegurando en todo momento la pelota en sus manos y sabiendo bien qué paso dar, sin cometer un solo error. La entrenadora miró a Gemma y Elena.

"¡Proyecten!"

La presión subió sobre Villanelle arrinconándola sobre los laterales con dos jugadoras. La rubia esperaba pacientemente la señal.

"¡Eje!"

La rubia cortó su pique y saltó bien alto por encima de ambas jugadoras de los Wings. Elena recibía en soledad en el medio de la cancha. En cuanto los pies de Villanelle tocaron el suelo traccionó a toda velocidad como una flecha superando con facilidad a Nadia a su lado. El equipo de los Wings se encontraba despedazado en toda la cancha buscando la presión y el error ajeno. Elena le devolvió el favor y a mitad de cancha lo restituyó para que atacara la canasta. La número once saltó hacia el aro en busca de su tiro contra la tabla con el balón a la altura de su cadera. Frente a ella la pivot saltaba para bloquear el tiro. En un segundo la pelota desapareció de sus manos. Con un suave pase a sus espaldas, cubriéndolo de la vista de la defensora, descargó hacia Kira que se aproximaba desde el lado izquierdo. La pivot de los Sharks saltó y marcó dos puntos más.

En cuanto al ataque los Wings buscaban respuestas con los tiros externos de sus jugadoras medias. Nadia por su parte tenía su juego anulado por el frontón rubio y frío delante de ella, que poco a poco se transformaba en su peor pesadilla.

Por momentos la presión de los Wings era realmente angustiante, haciendo que los puntos encestados de los Sharks bajen considerablemente. Los mayores errores radicaban cuando el balón caía en Elena o Gemma, forzando su traspié. El conjunto campeón volvía a acorralar a Elena sobre la línea lateral. Había cortado su rebote y, con su pie pivot anclado al suelo, se movía de un lado a otro evitando el robo de la pelota presionándola contra su pecho. Cerró fuerte sus ojos y gritó buscando ayuda.

"¡Villanelle!" El ruido de las gradas amortiguaba la solicitud. Casi inmediatamente un pitido agudo resonó como un trueno dentro del estadio, silenciando los vítores a medias.

" _¡Dans l' air!_ "

Elena abrió sus ojos recordando no solo el pequeño código con Eve de hablar francés en los partidos, sino además el ángulo del llamado de rescate a sus espaldas.

Nadia y la alera se sorprendieron cuando, sin rotar ni mirar, Elena lanzó el balón hacia atrás al aire, casí como un acto de rendición. Las ilusiones se quebraron en mil pedazos cuando a mitad de cancha, superando en salto a la jugadora más alta de los Wings que iba en busca del esférico, Villanelle se estiraba en el aire cacheteando la pelota y alejándola del control ajeno. Así como aterrizó volvió a saltar para tomarla en suspensión, lejos de cualquier jugadora de los Wings. Con terreno despejado hacia el aro y sin pase adyacente a alguna compañera, atacó depositando sus dos primeros puntos.

Las niñas a un costado agitaban fuertemente su cartel, fervientes, y gritando por la rubia.

Su mirada fría ahora se posaba en Carolyn, que la miraba retornar a defender, frustrada. Antes de volver a concentrarse, Villanelle se dirigió a Kate que repitió nuevamente los movimientos negando con su cabeza. No había novedades de la salud de Eve.

La entrenadora se sorprendía con que semblante calmo se abstraía para pasar de generar una jugada espectacular a, de manera inmediata, consultarle sobre la situación crítica paralela. Era como si para ella éste partido fuera un simple juego de niños.

Elena se acercó a ella con su centro de gravedad bajo mientras esperaban las atacantes. Oksana, como en cada posesión, estaba parada en el centro esperando a Nadia con mirada desafiante.

"¿Hablas francés?"

" _C_ _oncentre-toi_." Respondió de manera automática y seca. A su vez estiraba su puño hacia la morocha que le respondía de igual forma.

Los Sharks siguieron eludiendo la presión burlándose del esfuerzo ajeno, lanzando el balón de una jugadora a otra con rapidez y seguridad. De la mano de Villanelle el equipo se contagiaba, asegurando sus movimientos en cada ataque.

Con la base fuera de foco, los ataques de los Wings seguían siendo erráticos, buscando de manera salvaje ayuda en su pivot o sus aleras para tiros externos o alguna esporádica penetración al aro. Si los últimos campeones seguían en carrera en el partido era por el casi setenta por ciento de aciertos detrás de la medialuna.

Villanelle, del otro lado de la cancha y frente al banquillo de Carolyn, sacaba algo de provecho. Uno setenta y cinco versus uno sesenta y tres. Su pie de pivot era el izquierdo, manteniendo su eje y su espalda baja, esperando para poder atacar. Sus piernas estaban abiertas y la pelota en sus dos manos a la altura de sus muslos. Frente a ella Nadia estaba agazapada con todos sus sentidos alertas, agitada y sudada de pies a cabeza. El pie derecho de Villanelle pisó fuerte hacia adelante pero no picó el balón. Un primer amague a penetrar hacia su defensa, que retrocedió inmediatamente y luego volvió a su posición inicial cerca de ella. Una segunda finta por parte de Oksana y allí lo vio. El miedo de Nadia a que atacara con fuerza la canasta hizo que retrocediera más de lo normal. La rubia juntó sus pies y saltó lanzando al aro. Triple para los Sharks.

La gente en las tribunas vitoreaba y algunos se reían. La base armadora lo sentía a todo alrededor, siendo una masacre para ella y su equipo. Su rival no solo ganaba, sino que también la humillaba con entereza. Como un juego perverso psicológico las risas se acrecentaron dentro de su cabeza.

Un nuevo ataque y la número once de los Sharks quedaba frente a su defensora. Nadia miraba con atención los ojos avellana, buscando dilucidar qué haría. Villanelle miró sutilmente hacia su izquierda con el balón en sus dos manos a pocos centímetros del parqué de madera, agazapada. Las pupilas se movieron lentamente hacia la derecha. Las piernas de la base armadora empezaron a temblar, impacientes por accionarse y cortar el ataque que aún no llegaba.

En un movimiento electrizante la rubia adelantó nuevamente su pie derecho en forma de zancada. Nadia volvió a retroceder exageradamente, producido por la adrenalina bombeando por su cuerpo. El torso de Villanelle no se movió de su lugar. La morocha se percató tarde del movimiento y, cuando quiso traccionar para volver cerca de ella, el tenis le falló resbalando hacia atrás. Una nueva finta que llevó a Villanelle retroceder y volver a saltar lanzando al aro. La defensa, arrodillada en su pierna izquierda frente a ella, inútilmente intentó bloquear el tiro pero era tarde. Otros tres puntos para los Sharks.

Las gradas zumbaron a forma de burla nuevamente ante el movimiento de la número once, dejando desparramada en el piso a la base de los Wings.

"¡Maldita seas Nadia! ¡Deja de defenderla! ¡Melanie ve tú!" La voz furiosa de Carolyn a un costado se alzaba por encima del bullicio.

La humillación ya era irreversible. Por primera vez desde que había entrado al equipo la entrenadora la revocaba de sus objetivos. Antes de querer mirar el reloj de juego la chicharra resonó haciendo eco.

Fin de la primera mitad. Wings 21 - Sharks 41.

Villanelle trotó hacia el banquillo en busca de su bolso y sacó del bolsillo su celular. Texteó rápidamente a Kim antes de dirigirse a los vestuarios.

El entretiempo se pasó rápido y en silencio. Muchas de las jugadoras no daban crédito a la diferencia que marcaba el tanteador. Ni siquiera Kate encontraba palabras para poner en el entretiempo. Tuvo que tomarse un minuto a sus adentros pensando para sí ' _¿Qué haría Eve?_ ' Finalmente terminó enfocándose en mantener la diferencia y el resultado a favor.

A un costado, sentada en el banquillo, Oksana recibía la respuesta de Kim.

' _Sin novedades, ella está bien y dormida. Estate en el partido._ '

Cuando guardó el móvil en el bolsillo externo del bolso el vértice de una hoja gruesa sobresalía. La fotografía de ellas dos que Villanelle guardaba en su bolso, aquella festejando la primer y única victoria contra los Wings por el momento. Sus ojos se humedecieron una vez más ante el recuerdo. La rubia se culpaba a sí misma no haber aprovechado mejor el tiempo cuando lo había tenido. Pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde para cualquier arrepentimiento.

Ambos equipos regresaron al campo de juego para iniciar el tercer cuarto. Nadia demoró un poco más en volver con sus compañeras.

Cuando ambas rusas se ubicaron en la cancha Villanelle revisó sus ojos. Estaban dilatados nuevamente. La morocha susurró por lo bajo para que sólo ella la escuche mientras esperaban que se efectúe el saque de banda.

"Ganaré éste partido, cueste lo que cueste."

Villanelle no respondió. Eso ponía ansiosa y desesperada a Nadia.

Saque de los Wings que atacaban en la canasta frente a Carolyn. Una buena circulación de balón y un cambio de defensa posibilitó un tiro de dos puntos a larga distancia por parte de la alera. Era la que más efectividad tenía en el equipo reinante.

Por su lado los Sharks habían fracasado en su intento al aro luego de una penetración de Jess.

Los Wings volvieron a atacar con éxito cuando la pivot ganó la posición por sobre Kira y de bandeja convirtió dos puntos más. En el siguiente ataque del equipo de Gemma la pelota circulaba de jugadora en jugadora. Cuando la pelota casi llega a Elena, su defensora con su mano, cortó el pase. El balón salió despedido al aro contrario y, tras él, Nadia y Villanelle.

Por posiciones la rubia arrancó su carrera hacia la pelota un metro por detrás de Nadia. En pocas zancadas, por agilidad y largo de piernas, alcanzó a la base armadora. Nadia ya ponía sus manos en el esférico pero a un costado, más precisamente a su derecha, la mano de Villanelle se colaba en la acción estirando su largo brazo izquierdo.

Ella sabía que el control no iba a ser posible y cómo un relámpago las hipótesis llegaron a su mente. No iba a ser humillada frente a Oksana, no estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Si bien quedaban aún menos de veinte minutos de juego iba a ser muy difícil para ella y su equipo revertir la situación actual de juego. La cocaína bombeaba por su sangre inyectándola de energía... y desesperación. Las emociones estaban a flor de piel y pesaban demasiado en sus hombros.

La cara de Villanelle estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su brazo fuerte. La morocha tomó de manera defectuosa el balón, casi resbalándose de sus dedos, e imitó los movimientos para hacer una bandeja en el aro, que se encontraba a un metro. Esos movimientos incluían retraer el brazo y su codo. Ya no había balón, estaba apenas por delante de las dos jugadoras en su camino a la línea de fondo. Oksana había logrado cortar el contragolpe. Nadia, por su lado, siguió su accionar. Al mover hacia atrás su codo lo hizo con la fuerza suficiente, impactando en alguna zona de la cara de Oksana.

Cualquiera que estuviese en las gradas mirando la acción de perfil hubiese pensado que la jugadora de los Sharks había sido baleada por detrás en plena persecución. Su cuerpo se fue desarmando a medida que el impulso era hacia adelante. Terminó con todo su frente de contra al suelo tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

La mitad de los espectadores emitió un sonido de sorpresa ante el golpe y la otra mitad en silencio sepulcral. Inmediatamente uno de los silbatos de los árbitros resonó, parando la acción. Villanelle estaba inmóvil en el suelo mientras Nadia la miraba a su lado desde su altura con sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa y nervios.

La mano derecha de Oksana salió de su rostro para formar un puño y golpear el dorso repetitivamente contra el parqué lustrado. Un grito salió de su garganta mientras se retorcía en el suelo sin darse vuelta.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue desbordar su amargura y bronca con su voz en el silencio medido que acaparaba todo el estadio.

"¡Hija de puta! ¡Maldita hija de puta! ¡Mi ojo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek 36: Los Wings sacan provecho de su maniobra.  
> Oksana reacomoda su cuerpo para ir en busca del campeonato bajo un reloj engañoso.  
> Nadia va a tener que entender que ver las cosas en primera fila no siempre es preciso.


	36. Slam dunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdKJRt1VrUg

Los ojos dilatados de Nadia se habían perdido en la camiseta roja en el suelo.

Aquella amiga de la infancia, aquella persona que le había compartido su pasión, aquella rusa con la que miraban partidos y habían compartido recíprocamente movimientos y jugadas ahora yacía en el piso.

Ella sabía que podían competir toda su vida y aún así algo de respeto quedaría. Pero esto era algo diferente. Nadia era consciente que Oksana no era la misma ese día. Su rostro, su lenguaje corporal e incluso hasta su nombre habían cambiado.

Esto era un momento bisagra. Se habría una nueva etapa entre ellas porque, si bien cada una aludía a lo que podía para incrementar su nivel, nunca había llegado al punto de un contacto físico.

Aquel impulso extra que la había ayudado significativamente y había moldeado en sus noches de soledad en el estadio de los Wings ahora le jugaba una mala pasada. Su cuerpo se había ablandado perdida en sus pensamientos.

Una fuerza la impactó en su pecho, trayéndola a la realidad de manera drástica y tirándola al suelo.

"¿¡Quién mierda te crees que eres!?" Con la fuerza de un camión Elena la empujaba a la altura de su pecho. Cuando la jugadora cayó a sus espaldas se acercó a su cara mirándola furiosa desde su altura. "¡Levántate! ¡Vamos hija de puta!"

"¡Elena para!" Jess cruzaba sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas, arrastrándola y alejándola.

"¡Tramposa hija de puta! ¡Suéltame Jess! ¡La tienes jurada maldito elfo! ¡Espero que te saquen del partido porque yo misma me voy a encargar que termines jugando basketball en las fosas de las marianas!"

Otro estruendo resonó en el estadio.

"¡Falta técnica, jugadora número diez Sharks!" Elena se safó del agarre de Jess para encarar al árbitro.

"¿¡Me cobras a mí falta técnica cuando a ella no le cobras nada?! ¿Cuál es tu problema?" Inmediatamente Gemma se cruzó en su vista.

"¡Para ya Elena! ¡No te hagas expulsar! ¡Eve no lo hubiese querido!"

El réferi se acercó a la mesa de control bajo la atenta mirada de varias jugadoras. Alzó su puño derecho al aire y con su mano izquierda se tomó la muñeca del brazo contrario.

"Falta antideportiva, número siete Wings." Marcó el número con sus dedos y prosiguió marcando una 'T' al aire con sus palmas abiertas. "Falta técnica, número diez Sharks."

Cuando algo de alivio ingirió el cuerpo de Elena se acercó a Oksana que seguía en el suelo tomándose la cara.

"Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Mi ojo. No puedo ver." En cuanto terminó de hablar Kenny se acuclillaba a su lado con el maletín negro.

"Muéstrame, ven."

Oksana se sentó en el piso y lentamente quitó sus manos. El golpe había sido casi certero. El entrenador comprendió que el codo había impactado entre la ceja y el globo ocular. De todas maneras la zona ya estaba visiblemente hinchada expandiéndose por el párpado, obligando su caimiento sobre el ojo.

El rostro consternado de Kenny le dio pauta certera a Villanelle de la gravedad.

"Necesito verme."

La rubia se paró inmediatamente, cubriéndose con su mano izquierda la mitad de su perfil. En su camino a los vestuarios a pocos metros Nadia la observaba ya incorporada con expresión pasmada. A forma de bronca pasó cerca de ella de modo tal que su hombro chocó con el de ella de modo bruto, haciendo que la morocha gire ciento ochenta grados sobre sí misma, mirándola irse del encuentro.

Sin que Villanelle lo note, por detrás de ella, iba Kenny y Kate.

"Tiro libre para los Sharks." Anunciaba el árbitro mirando a Oksana irse.

En un acto de furia descontrolada giró con su mano aún en su rostro quemándolo con sus ojos.

"¡Explícame cómo quieres que lance después de la falta que me cometió! ¡Deberías expulsarla pero no lo harás!" Volvió a girar sobre sí y se alejó unos metros antes de susurrar. "Cobarde hijo de puta." De un golpe seco abrió la puerta frente a ella.

Las gradas abucheaban para ambos sentidos. Por un lado el movimiento antideportivo de Nadia, y por otro lado, la exageración del golpe por parte de Oksana que no dejaba ver la herida. Para los árbitros la presión aumentaba, el partido se estaba saliendo de control por ambos bandos. En cuanto haya una mínima fisura en su profesión significaba la inmediata filtración en una enorme represa. Todo iba a ir en aumento, rozando la vergüenza, desacato y bronca.

"Elena, lanza tú. Claire pide cambio." Kate terminaba de dar indicaciones antes de entrar a los vestuarios.

Ambos entrenadores echaron una mirada al ojo de Oksana luego de que se haya revisado frente a uno de los espejos. Por encima de su párpado, a su izquierda, parecía el epicentro del golpe. El área ya estaba color gris y lo suficientemente hinchada. Kate empalideció varios tonos antes de ajustarse a sí misma.

"Kenny, pide en la cafetería algo de hielo. ¿Puedes?" El hombre asintió y salió rápidamente del vestuario. "Necesito ver tu ojo."

Villanelle se sentó en un banquillo y su rostro enfrentó el techo. Frente a ella Kate estaba sobre sus pies abriendo suavemente el ojo. Había un pequeño derrame a un costado.

"Cierra el ojo derecho." La rubia acató. "¿Puedes verme?"

"Sí. Antes del impacto el codo iba a darme directo al ojo y pude correr apenas mi cara."

Cuando la entrenadora soltó la piel que estaba siendo estirada hacia arriba todo cayó encima de su visión.

"¿Qué tanto ves allí?"

"Poco. ¿Novedades de Eve?"

"Nada aún. Avísame cuando puedes ver mi mano."

Kate puso su palma por detrás de la línea de su cabeza y fue poco a poco rodeándola hasta llevarla frente a ella. Cuando casi llegaba frente a ella habló.

"Allí." La entrenadora negó con su cabeza.

"Es grave Oksana. No puedes ver la periferia izquierda." Villanelle no quería perder tiempo ni energía en explicar el cambio de nombre.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente con Kenny y una bolsa de hielo en su mano. La rubia se estiró y lo puso rápidamente en su cara.

"Tendrás que quedarte con hielo hasta que se desinflame un poco. Si te golpean nuevamente la zona será peor."

"¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar así?"

"No lo sé. Varios minutos, horas tal vez."

"Hoy no hay horas. Ve con el equipo, Kate. Kenny quédate, veremos cómo podemos arreglar esto."

El tiempo había transcurrido indiscriminadamente para Villanelle. Su pie no paraba de repiquetear contra el suelo del vestuario y su mano izquierda ya sentía leves pinchazos a raíz del contacto con el hielo. Se paró y enfrentó el espejo.

"Está mejor."

Kenny se acercó a ella para inspeccionar mejor. Inmediatamente hizo una mueca desaprobando su dicho.

"No lo creo. Sigue bastante inflamado."

"Al carajo Kenny. Pon algo de algodón y encíntalo. Luciré como un puto pirata pero no importa."

Kenny sabía que la situación era más que delicada. Oksana había reaccionado con combustión cuando el árbitro le había hablado, sin miedo a una falta o que la expulsen. Por otro lado se sentía confundido, la situación era perfecta para que tomara su bicicleta y se fuera al hospital, sin embargo estaba dispuesta a quedarse y ganar de una vez por todas el campeonato.

"Te vendaré lo mejor que pueda. Ven, siéntate." La jugadora acató y el entrenador empezó a poner las vendas. "¿Por qué insistes en quedarte?"

"Nadie me va a devolver a Eve. Esto es lo que ella quería, entonces esto le daré. Desde que llegué comprendí que las posibilidades de que ocurra algo mientras estoy aquí son muy bajas."

"Entiendo. ¿Puedo darte un consejo?" La rubia murmuró. "Creo que es algo que te diría Eve." El simple nombre generó un eco en Villanelle. "No te dejes llevar por Nadia. Has tu partido, sin importar la victoria o la derrota."

"Haré mi partido, y para hacerlo tengo que pasar a través de Nadia y su séquito de idiotas. Cumplí mi cuota de paciencia, ahora me van a conocer enojada."

"Sólo, ten cuidado. ¿De acuerdo? Y no olvides que somos un equipo."

"Relájate Kenny. Lo sé. Por algo me estás curando o dejo que me toques la cara." El entrenador rió suavemente.

"Ya, creo que está bien. Algo desordenado pero soportará." Kenny había aplicado un recorte de gasa por encima del algodón y a ello varias cintas que se amarraban a la frente y a la mejilla.

Villanelle se paró y se miró una vez más al espejo analizando cómo había quedado. Agitó su cabeza poniendo a prueba el adhesivo y sin mediar más palabra se dirigió a la cancha.

Casi como esperándolo, un murmullo se generó en base a su exposición ante el público. Algunos de los espectadores no le importaba la acción del juego, en parte le parecía muy aburrido desde su salida porque la número siete de los Wings estaba haciendo estragos.

Villanelle caminó hacia su banquillo para tomar algo más de agua antes de ingresar. Mientras conversaba con Kate, Nadia tomó el balón para generar un ataque. Un balbuceo bajó de las gradas cuando el balón cayó en sus manos. El movimiento antideportivo contra Oksana le costó la empatía de algunos fanáticos. Villanelle había podido ver algunos fanáticos de los Wings que abucheaban aún así cuando encestaba una canasta. Ante el movimiento Oksana miró el tablero. Restaba menos de un minuto para el final del tercer cuarto.

Wings 50 - Sharks 52

"Maldita sea."

"Lo sé." Respondió Kate. "No tiene mucho sentido que ingreses ahora mismo, estira un poco a un costado. Ingresas directamente en el último cuarto."

Tan pronto inició el último periodo los Sharks sacaban desde el lateral. Villanelle lo efectuó. El rostro de Nadia desde el centro de la cancha era nulo.

"¡Oksana! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?' Una de las niñas luchaba por acercarse a la cancha. La jugadora giró y le dedicó una suave sonrisa junto un asentimiento. "¡Cuídate!"

En el ataque de los Sharks Villanelle salió a buscar el balón por parte de Gemma. El pase fue directo a su centro pero la mitad de la visión le jugaba una mala pasada. La pelota golpeaba la yema de sus dedos y salió despedida por la banda.

"Mierda." Se susurró para ella misma.

Cuando las Wings atacaron frente al banquillo de Carolyn Nadia organizaba el ataque desde el eje. Frente a ella estaba la número once esperando. El rebote del balón de la morocha se hizo más intermitente y Oksana lo leyó. Se venía un nuevo ataque. 

Penetró con fuerza el lado izquierdo de su defensa hacia el aro. Cuando la rubia quiso perseguirla en su defensa su cuerpo sintió que había impactado contra un muro, haciéndola tambalear hacia atrás retrocediendo algunos pasos. Su ojo tapado no le permitía ver la periferia de ese lado, y por ende, no podía dar cuenta de las cortinas que le daban a Nadia. Cuando quiso darse cuenta los Wings habían encestado dos puntos más.

"¡Háblame cuando pongan cortinas, no puedo verlas!" Le gritaba a Kira.

Los Sharks seguían sin encontrar el rumbo para conseguir puntos. Volvían a fallar y los Wings iban por un nuevo ataque. Esta vez Oksana estuvo un paso adelantada. Su defensa no era frontal a Nadia, sino que había rotado levemente su cuerpo para poder cubrir la falta de visión de un lado. Si bien perdía algo de contención de su lado derecho, insistía a sus compañeras para que le hablaran, compensando así la falta de visión llegando a cubrir a la número siete.

Funcionó. Por el momento.

Lo siguiente a corregir era el ataque. En una detención de juego por un cambio de jugadora de los Wings Villanelle se acercó a Gemma.

"Cuando me la pases, intenta hacerlo con un pique de por medio. Será más fácil para controlar. ¿Puedes?"

La base armadora asintió nerviosamente.

El primer lanzamiento a la canasta por parte de Villanelle falló, golpeando varias veces el aro. Sabía que era cuestión de acostumbramiento, pero también era consciente que los minutos pasaban y la equidad entre ambos equipos no se iba a sostener para siempre. Las matemáticas eran sencillas, si los lanzamientos cerca del aro le resultaban complejos, a distancia sería imposible.

Los Wings ya tenían ventaja de tres puntos y el equipo opuesto atacaba. Oksana rebotaba el balón y Nadia la miraba de frente. La rubia no necesitaba prestar atención al movimiento de su equipo, simplemente penetraba los iris verdes frente a ella.

"¿Lo quieres?" Pronunció en referencia a la pelota. La pregunta desencajó a Nadia. Su coterránea no solía hablar durante los partidos. "Pues tómalo."

La rubia cortó su rebote y, embolsando la esfera con su mano fuerte, la lanzó con fuerza descomunal hacia la cara de la base armadora. En su miedo intentando evitar el impacto puso sus manos en su cara y se movió hacia su derecha, protegiéndose.

Ningún balón la golpeó, pero sintió la caricia del material sintético en algunos cabellos sueltos, a unos pocos centímetros. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Elena pasaba por detrás de ella tomando el pase y buscando con fuerza la canasta. Dos puntos más para los Sharks.

Los Wings realizaban su trabajo desde las penetraciones y las descargas al perímetro, que les funcionaban a la perfección.

Tanto Kate como Elena y el resto del equipo eran conscientes que Eve había moldeado de a poco el circuito del balón de los Sharks a través de Villanelle y su poder de quebrar el juego ajeno. En cierta forma ellos se había vuelto algo perezosos delegando el problema mayor a la rubia conductora. Se sentía cómodo, protector, apacible.

Luego de algunas penetraciones al aro de Villanelle, Carolyn había dado la seña desde su banquillo para que automáticamente sus jugadoras cubrieran la zona pintada. La entrenadora no era ajena a sus debilidades y fortalezas con su condición física. Aún así mantenía un semblante calculador hacia sus jugadoras.

Los Wings ganaban por cuatro puntos antes de que los rivales atacaran el aro contrario. Sobre el vértice de cancha recibía Villanelle lista para generar el ataque. Con la potencia de sus piernas superó con facilidad por línea de fondo a su defensora. Antes de saltar hacia la canasta la pivot y la alera, las más altas del equipo campeón, cubrieron de un lado y otro su acceso a la canasta. Aún estando encerrada entre ellas se impulsó hacia el aro.

El movimiento fue inteligente, Oksana tenía que ser sincera consigo misma. Las dos jugadoras la rodeaban, como un sandwich. Sacar una falta en su camino a la anotación era imposible y los jueces no la cobrarían. Las dos manos estiradas protegían el perfil izquierdo de la circunferencia.

El salto fue perfecto pero el esfuerzo aún más. Antes de soltar el balón frente a las manos protectoras y generar una pérdida, Villanelle retrajo todo. La pelota volvió a su pecho, sus rodillas de la misma manera y hasta su cabeza. Por inercia su cuerpo seguía avanzando hacia adelante, suspendido en el aire, pasando por debajo de ambas manos apenas rozándolas con algunos cabellos sueltos. Cuando el peligro había sido superado y su salto empezaba a descender liberó el balón delante suyo. Su mano fuerte ya se posicionaba a la altura del perfil derecho del aro. Aplicó algo de fuerza y el esférico golpeó la tabla e ingresó. Dos puntos más.

Una bandeja de reversa perfecta, aquella misma que le había mostrado a su padre en Ekaterimburgo. Aquella última exhibición que le había ofrendado antes de despedirse por última vez. Aquel último acto de despedida ante él.

Las gradas explotaron. 

La rubia notó un sonido plástico, breve. Carolyn a un costado perdía la paciencia y llamaba a tiempo muerto.

Los Wings siguieron con mentalidad fría. El desgaste físico cada vez era mayor por ambos lados. El partido llevaba un ritmo bastante fluido y los contraataques de un lado y otro eran motivo por los errores y los nervios que poco a poco llenaban el ambiente.

A dos minutos del final con ventaja por la mínima para los Wings, en un esfuerzo sobredimensional de Elena, interceptó un pase entre el rival y empujó la pelota hacia su aro antes de caer al piso. Sabía perfectamente que una camiseta roja iba a dar caza del balón para achicar la diferencia. Y también sabía perfectamente que a su lado iría una camiseta blanca y dorada.

Once versus siete. Una vez más.

Los largos brazos que en muchas oportunidades le habían parecidos molestos a una dulce y humilde Oksana, sobre todo en su trabajo, ahora jugaban un papel fundamental. Si no era por ellos Nadia se iba a hacer del control pero el dulce toque sobre el balón estiró la agonía, empujándolo aún más cerca de la canasta contraria. Dos pasos más y el control ya le pertenecía. No pensó en la distancia al aro, no había alzado su mirada aún para situarse en terreno de juego, se guió por las líneas de la cancha. Saltó, tomando por sorpresa a Nadia que sólo pudo empujarla con el brazo de forma delicada modificando su vuelo. Villanelle logró soltar el balón para lograr sus dos puntos contra la tabla.

Inmediatamente resonó un estruendo en el estadio. Un árbitro alzaba su puño al aire. Bajó dos de sus dedos y se dirigió a la mesa de control marcando la falta y el número de camiseta.

"Falta defensiva, número siete Wings. Vale la canasta más un tiro libre."

Para la rubia todo era nuevo. Era obligada ir a la línea de tiros libres. Era obligada a tirar a distancia con un ojo inhabilitado. El réferi le dio el balón y contemplaba de frente la canasta. Era un tiro fallido, estaba segura y el tiempo demandaba tomar decisiones precisas.

"Ojalá funcione." Se susurró a sí misma largando un largo suspiro.

Picó dos veces la pelota contra el parqué y la alzó por encima de su cabeza. Miró una vez más la canasta y cerró su ojo derecho. El cuerpo tenía memoria, ella lo sabía bien. Y lanzó. Fue algo impreciso, no estaría orgullosa de él. Mordió el aro en la parte derecha pero un suave golpe contra la tabla lo dirigió a su objetivo.

Wings 66 - Sharks 68.

El simple tiro pareció un momento bisagra para los Wings. Su ritmo fue intenso y las jugadoras de los Sharks no podían mantenerlo. Dos posesiones para cada uno bastaron para que los últimos campeones vuelvan a tener ventaja de dos puntos.

Restaba una sola posesión y el equipo de Villanelle y compañía no lograba acercarse o un tiro claro. En un acto desesperado Elena lanzó incómoda a media distancia. El balón ni siquiera tocó el aro y el rebote fue defensivo para el conjunto blanco.

En medio de un contraataque para extender la diferencia la alera corría por la línea lateral, alzando su cabeza en busca de una compañera que corte a velocidad por el centro de cancha. Lo único que encontró fue una sombra a sus espaldas, como un monstruo devenido de una pesadilla.

Un cachetazo al esférico bastó para que se pierda cerca del centro de cancha.

Para alivio de Villanelle, una Elena desesperada en base a su último error, se estiraba para modificar nuevamente el camino del balón. Lo empujaba hacia el lugar correspondido de siempre, el único lugar seguro para ella. Sobre la banda, en busca de un ataque rápido, lo tomaba la número once y empezaba a correr paralela a la línea lateral.

La mayoría de las jugadoras fueron tomadas por sorpresa. No esperaban el cambio de dirección, todas iban directo hacia la canasta apoyando a su equipo y sus cuerpos no respondieron para volver a defender. La jugada fue como un interruptor que se apaga y se prende varias veces en pocos segundos. Ataque, defensa, ataque. Ninguna volvió a defender sobre los segundos finales. Sólo una.

Nadia perseguía sobre el filo de la cornisa a Oksana en búsqueda de su error, por cada centímetro que avanzaban la ajustaba más sobre el límite.

"Te tengo." La morocha le dijo por lo bajo.

"Miras muy de cerca, Nadia."

La jugadora de los Wings abrió sus ojos. Villanelle saltó hacia afuera de la cancha, separándose de su defensora. La pelota se iba con ella y antes de pisar el suelo, perdiendo la posesión, la lanzó por entre las piernas de la base armadora. Volteó rápidamente siguiendo la línea del balón para ver a quién iba dirigido mientras a un costado caída desordenadamente Oksana.

Gemma a velocidad de un rayo pasaba por detrás de Nadia, tomándolo. Tres segundos finales. En soledad soltó una bandeja contra el tablero con su mano hábil.

Cuando el esférico tocó el suelo la chicharra resonó como un estruendo.

Wings 70 - Sharks 70.

"¡Tiempo suplementario!" Gritó un réferi.

Automáticamente el estadio estalló en vítores hacia la última maniobra haciendo imposible la comunicación sobre el terreno de juego.

Villanelle luchaba por reintegrarse a un costado hasta que una mano apareció en su corto ángulo visual.

"¿Estás bien?" La voz de Elena era agitada pero calma. La rubia le dio la suya y se paró lentamente.

"Sí. Eso estuvo cerca."

"Tendrás que cambiarlas, ¿Eh?"

Los ojos avellanas siguieron los marrones y se encontró con una rasgadura a un costado de su zapatilla. Era sutil, pero profunda. Automáticamente el rostro de la rubia se dirigió al techo del estadio, como si una pantalla le mostrara el estado de situación actual de Eve.

Caminó lentamente al banquillo cerca de Kate.

"¿Novedades?"

La entrenadora la miró sorprendida.

"¿Cómo haces para aislarte de toda esta situación con facilidad?" Oksana alzó una ceja. "No, nada." Dijo bajo un suspiro.

La presión sobre la entrenadora suplente de los Sharks era descomunal. Se tomó unos segundos pensando qué decir en éstos momentos. Jamás había pensado en que podía experimentar algo de éste calibre tan pronto y el sudor se acumulaba en su frente.

En el banquillo del otro extremo Nadia se sentía desarmada. Su impulso extra poco a poco perdía la magia y volvía a posicionar sus pies sobre el suelo. Se dio cuenta que volvería a suceder lo mismo, volvería a perder. No importa si en el tiempo extra los Wings metían cien puntos. Oksana, Villanelle, su amiga de la infancia había quebrado todos y cada uno de sus intentos con jerarquía, incluso en desigualdad de condiciones. No quería estar allí, sentada, esperando que el árbitro dé la orden de comienzo nuevamente. Quería irse a su casa, a tomar aire, caminando, lejos de todo este infierno. Pero por automatismo, cuando la chicharra suene, iba a levantarse y buscar la gloria.

El tiempo fue suficiente para darle a los Sharks el respiro que necesitaban. El contador volvía a cargarse de números. Cinco minutos extras para saber quién era el campeón.

Dentro de la cancha Villanelle estiraba sus brazos mientras tomaba un último respiro antes del comienzo de la acción. Kate había sido sencilla en las indicaciones. ' _Necesito contención. Me importa más que ellas no anoten. Cuiden las faltas personales._ '

Una última mirada entre los ojos avellanas y verdes claros en la cancha se hicieron saber todo. En un código ruso inentendible e invisible se hallaron sus similitudes. Ninguna quería estar allí. Las dos querían acabar con todo esto. Las dos querían la gloria.

Esas tres aristas omnipresentes entre las coterráneas emanaba una niebla densa que se asentaba en las gradas y tenía un solo nombre: morbo.

Morbo por saber quién de ellas sería la vencedora y quién la derrotada. Quién vería la luz y quién la oscuridad. Quién sería mañana la que estaría en la portada del blog local y quién en la indiferencia. 

Para ellas daba igual si el tiempo extra era de cinco o sólo un minuto. No quedaba mucho por exponer. Todo se podía resumir en una sola jugada. E incluso sería mejor si sacaran las ocho jugadoras restantes. Como un duelo a muerte.

Pero una de ellas sabía que eso no era así. Villanelle, esperando el saque de banda con sus brazos en jarra, sabía que Eve era la que había cambiado eso. Había sacudido el árbol para la rubia y los frutos cayeron. Bajo ese simple concepto de juego en equipo estaban allí, jugando minutos extra extendiendo la agonía por el campeonato.

"¡Saque lateral, Sharks!"

Villanelle volvió a mirar hacia la esquina, cerca del techo del estadio.

Wings 75 - Sharks 74.

OT 00:20

El sudor de escurría de su cara y la gravedad lo llevaba de paseo por su cuello, pecho hasta situarse por debajo de su camiseta rojo sangre. Sus ojos estaban voraces de la esfera naranja que se encontraba bajo el control de Nadia. La desesperación emanaba de abajo hacia arriba, adhiriéndose a cada persona dentro del estadio. Las gradas exponían algún que otro murmullo. Simpatizantes de uno u otro equipo se condensaba en una sola cosa: amor por el basketball. A estas alturas cualquiera sea el resultado estaría bien para ambos equipos.

Los Sharks estaban casi adheridas a sus sus oponentes, evitando los pases y buscando una última canasta que las lleve a la gloria.

El pulso de Nadia temblaba. En menos de un segundo tendría el cuerpo de Villanelle encima del de ella y sabía que eso era lo peor que le podía pasar. Sus piernas ya no reaccionaban bien. La única manera de controlarlas era moviéndolas, caminando o corriendo, pero moviéndolas para no quebrarse directo al suelo.

Una de las mentes de la cancha hizo conexión en busca de una salida. Elena se demoró un poco más de lo habitual para perseguir a su rival que iba hacia una cortina para la recepción.

El agotamiento de Nadia hizo lo suyo. Descargó el balón hacia su derecha antes de que la defensa de la rubia sobre ella sea asfixiante. Y allí apareció.

Nuevamente la mano de Elena con esfuerzo llegaba a interceptar el pase, cayendo al suelo, no sin antes arrastrar el balón por el suelo hacia el aro contrario y su grito por detrás.

"¡Ve!"

Desde su posición sobre el eje de cancha esa pulseada era perdida para Nadia así que fue a lo seguro. Sus pies corrieron frenéticamente hacia su aro, buscando la defensa.

Con esfuerzo Oksana tomaba el balón del suelo y emprendía su corrida final con el tiempo contado. Segundos finales nuevamente.

La número siete de los Wings supo de su pésimo estado físico cuando en tres zancadas Villanelle la alcanzó.

Era todo o nada. La gloria o la humillación total.

"¡No podrás!"

Llamativamente el ritmo de la corrida de Oksana se apaciguó de forma sutil dejando a Nadia por encima de su línea. Recordó la última jugada y echó un rápido vistazo a la cancha. No había pase adyacente. Eran ellas dos y nadie más.

A la altura de la medialuna Villanelle habló casi imperceptiblemente.

"Vete a la mierda."

Nadia leyó el movimiento e hizo su mejor intento de saltar entre ella y la canasta.

Villanelle también saltó. Alto. Muy alto. Su defensora quedó casi como una pequeña piedra delante de ella, fácil de superar. El balón estaba ajustado en su palma derecha abierta en su plenitud.

El martillazo resonó. Y allí estaba. La nueva portada del blog al día siguiente.

Para Villanelle el golpe brusco y fuerte hacia el aro tuvo varios significados. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía en control de las cosas. Sentía que era la propia jueza de su propio juicio. Destruyendo todo tipo de prejuicios, abusos, presiones y dudas. El martillo estaba en su mano y era precisamente ella la que dictaminaba que esto se terminaba justo en ese momento. Su propio alegato. Todo tenía un fin y el último baile se cerraba de esa forma.

Nadia a su lado cerraba los ojos ante el impacto, no se sabe bien si del cuerpo de Oksana, del balón contra la red o la muñeca de su atacante contra el aro. Casi de forma pagana ante la clausura del encuentro. Villanelle clavaba el balón con su pierna izquierda extendida y su rodilla derecha elevada en noventa grados. Por detrás su brazo izquierdo estirado con su palma logrando hacer equilibrio. Su muñeca derecha flexionada sobre el borde de la circunferencia, con su mano casi adentro del aro asegurándose que el balón también lo haga. Su rostro estaba compungido y su boca abierta, casi como un grito de guerra.

Nadia cayó sobre su espalda al suelo en un ruido sordo y su rival aterrizaba con ambos pies, flexionando sus rodillas.

En el silencio resonó la chicharra y todos menos las dos rusas miraron al árbitro cerca de la acción. Ellas ya sabían la respuesta, no necesitaban confirmación visual.

Con algo de nerviosismo se miraron entre los réferis buscando coincidir con su decisión entre la canasta o la falta en ataque. Asintieron entre ellos.

El más cercano alzó dos dedos en forma de 'v' y los bajó fuertemente hacia el suelo. Cuenta la canasta.

Wings 75 - Sharks 76. Fin del partido.

Para Oksana y Nadia el bullicio se ahogó en su concurso de miradas. Una desde el suelo y otra sobre sus pies con rostro inexpresivo.

"Se acabó." Pronunció Villanelle y, sin esperar respuesta, se volvió para dirigirse al trote al banquillo antes de que el equipo estalle en felicidad en conjunto con los fanáticos.

Mientras tomaba su bolso y metía dentro de él su botella y alguna prenda suelta Oksana sintió un ambiente raro detrás de ella. Giró y el equipo entero la observaba, sin alegría ni decepción. Nadie tuvo que decirle nada. La rubia revisó a uno por uno y asintió sutilmente. Cruzó su bolso por el hombro y salió corriendo por la puerta de salida a un costado.

No recibió con sus propias manos el trofeo del campeonato. No recibió el trofeo a la jugadora más valiosa. No le importaba. Lo hecho estaba hecho y no necesitaba ratificación por medio de una estructura metálica dorada. Habían ganado.

El aire fresco se sintió bien. Villanelle sentía que por cada impulso que aplicaba al pedal una parte de ella se desarmaba pero de una manera bonita. Nada estaba tenso, todo liviano pero ordenado. El último deseo de Eve había sido cumplido.

Quince minutos después llegaba al dormitorio, agitada. Kim agitó sus párpados al verla parada en la puerta mirando directamente a Eve. Señal para que se fuera.

Sin decirle nada más tomó su bolso y pasó a su lado proporcionándole una suave palmada sobre su hombro izquierdo.

En silencio la jugadora se sentó en la silla a la izquierda de una relajada Eve, dejando su bolso a un costado.

Tomó su mano entre las suyas y se inclinó hasta dejar su mejilla sudada cerca de su antebrazo. Sin quererlo las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos.

"Lo hicimos Eve. Ganamos. Somos campeonas." Su interior explotó en un llanto y entre sollozos siguió susurrando para sí misma. "Lo hicimos, lo hicimos, lo hicimos..."

Todo cayó y Villanelle no tiene registro en qué momento sus párpados se cerraron. Su propia intravenosa de cansancio cargaba en su torrente sanguíneo.

Silencio.

El olor fue lo primero que la invadió. Era nauseabundo y no había forma de explicarlo para ella. Cuando sus ojos se entreabrieron se encontró con la manta blanca impoluta cerca de ella. Sus manos, a la altura de su cuello aún sostenían la mano de Eve en el silencio del hospital. Era de noche, lo sabía, la luz artificial comandaba el ambiente y era otra de las cosas que encontraba asqueroso allí. Se había quedado dormida y no supo por cuánto tiempo. ¿Días? ¿Horas? ¿Minutos? ¿Segundos?

"¿¡Qué has hecho!?"

La voz le hizo dar un pequeño salto sobre la silla y la cama en donde estaba despatarrada. Una enfermera con rostro consternado y sus ojos abiertos de par en par la perforaban. El inconsciente de Villanelle salió a hacer pecho a la situación.

"No he hecho nada. No he tocado nada."

El miedo la abrumó de pies a cabeza. De manera instantánea miró los dos monitores por detrás de Eve. Las líneas hacían picos de forma normal, y el alivio volvió a ingerirla.

Se volvió nuevamente a la enfermera en busca de explicaciones. Sus signos vitales estaban, como siempre, estables. A su lado apareció Melissa que se encontraba de guardia.

Villanelle no era ajena a sus mecanismos. Los monitores estaban directamente comunicados con la central de enfermería, al final del pasillo. Si los signos vitales de algún paciente se alteraban daban aviso inmediatamente.

La cardióloga estaba igual de paralizada que su compañera, mirando de manera desorbitada las pantallas. Lentamente se sacó el estetoscopio de su cuello. Finalmente su atención se fue a Oksana que no comprendía nada a su alrededor.

Y de pronto, como un relámpago, lo entendió.

Sus ojos se habían cerrado por segundos cuando se acostó al lado de Eve, sus lágrimas aún estaban frescas, y el llamado para despabilarse había sido un pitido dentro de la habitación. Su rostro giró lentamente hacia su entrenadora, su amor.

Aún sosteniendo la mano izquierda entre las suyas su voz salió temerosa, casi quebrada.

"¿Eve?"

Silencio.

Y un espasmo. El contacto no asustó a Villanelle pero fue un martillazo al corazón.

Su dedo índice se movió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5LlE-lrGdVI
> 
> 1: Gracias eternas ETERNAS por el cariño expuesto a ésta historia.  
> 2: Ojalá el final complazca a más de una. (Estuve amenazada de muerte si no les daba un final feliz, o casi feliz) I did my best.  
> 3: Me voy a tomar unas vacaciones ahora, mi cabeza lo necesita. PERO ya hay algunas ideas resonando en mi cabeza. Stay tuned. (A quién quiero mentir? Antes de lo esperado seguro suba algo porque, como toda lesbiana, dedos inquietos.)  
> 4: Como favor personal (si quieren) les voy a pedir que marquen su capítulo favorito. Si están en la duda de elegir uno solo porque esta historia es fantástica (???????) puede haber top 3, top 5, top 10 o top 36. Lo que gusten! Me encantaría saberlo!!  
> 5: Una vez más, GRACIAS y más de un solo GRACIAS a aquellas que no son de habla hispana y se sumaron a la lectura. Mi corazón con ustedes y me complace muchísimo que este tipo de plataformas une gente de todo el mundo. Creo que es lo más especial que tiene.  
> Cuídense!


End file.
